


Le Violon

by hkkui



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Concentration Camps, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sadism, Separations, Translation, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 146,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkkui/pseuds/hkkui
Summary: AU : Seconde Guerre Mondiale[Attention : langage grossier, violence et sexe dans un contexte de guerre]./!!FRENCH TRANSLATION!!\« Kyle ordonna à sa peur de disparaître. Il leva légèrement son menton, le nazi étant plus grand. Il regarda alors son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Même si cela signifiait la mort, au moins il ne permettrait pas à ce monstre de lui montrer de la peur et de la soumission sur son visage. Herr Cartman était perplexe. Ce juif avait eu l’audace de lever son regard vers lui et pire, de le regarder dans les yeux. »Après avoir vécu caché pendant plus de trois ans et demi, Kyle et sa famille sont amenés dans un camp de concentration. Devinez qui est le pire des SS là-bas ? Ce qui commence comme un jeu sadique entre le nazi et le juif va évoluer en quelques chose sans précédent.





	1. La déportation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512165) by [Darktragicangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darktragicangel/pseuds/Darktragicangel). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> South Park a, évidemment, fait allusion un nombre incalculable de fois à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avec l’antisémitisme de Cartman et son obsession pour Hitler; et avec Kyle qui plus est juif dans la sitcom, une obsession haineuse de la part de notre petit gros. Chaque personne aimant ce ship ne se passe pas d’avoir imaginé ces deux-là durant cette période historique.  
> Et ainsi cette histoire fut créée.
> 
> Kyle et Cartman ont 17 ans aux début de cette histoire.

** LA DÉPORTATION **

_Seconde Guerre Mondiale_

_Allemagne – Octobre 1942_

Ce jour arriva finalement.

Ce jour qu’ils avaient tant redoutés depuis longtemps.

Les Broflovskis furent trainés en bas des escaliers par des hommes hurlant, en uniformes, les poussant pressement avec leurs armes, leur ordonnant d’avancer plus vite. Ils reçurent moins de cinq minutes pour prendre leurs affaires et personnelles, sous la pression constante des soldats hurlants. Kyle prit rapidement son violon, l’objet qu’il chérissait le plus, pendant que son petit frère essayait désespérément de mettre ses jouets favoris dans sa malle.

 

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, et pour la première depuis de nombreuse années, ils purent prendre une bouffée d’air frais. Pendant que sa famille était guidée par les agressif soldats, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs visages étrangers, les observant avec curiosité. Tandis qu’ils marchaient en direction du camion militaire, Kyle put lire tous types de regards sur le visage des personnes qui s’agglomérées dans la rue pour voir une autre famille juive être déportée. Des regards effrayés, des regards remplis de colère et de dégout, des regards triomphants et arrogants. Le juif était choqué par la façon dont le monde et ses habitants avaient pu changer si drastiquement en moins de dix ans.

 

  Ses yeux trouvèrent la famille des Marsh. Ils se tenaient devant l’encadrements de leur porte, se tenant fermement l’un l’autre, mains dans la main, des regards emplis de douleur et d’impuissance imprimés sur leurs visages. Pendant toute ses années, ils avaient aidé les Broflovskis. Ils avaient gardé leur endroit secret, apporté de la nourriture et des vêtements et avaient fait en sorte que cette famille de quatre vivent dans un grenier étroit au-dessus d’un vieux magasin.

 

Cela le peinait de regarder les yeux de son meilleur ami larmoyant, tandis que les siens étaient secs. Comme il aimerait appeler son ami, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu’il se porterait bien même s’il n’y croyait pas. Mais il savait qu’il devait rester silencieux, et rapidement, il détourna son regard de Stan. Il savait que les conséquences de ses actions pourraient être graves.

 

  Kyle fut poussé à l’intérieur du camion. Les portes se refermèrent juste devant son visage. Toute source de lumière disparus et l’endroit devint plus sombre que la nuit elle-même. Ils voyagèrent pendant ce qui semblait être des années avant qu’ils n’arrivent à une station de chemin de fer. On leur ordonna de sortir et de rejoindre la large masse de personnes portant l’étoile de David sur leurs hauts. Il gelait dehors, mais le mélange d’effroi et d’appréhension semblaient effacer le froid. Les Broflovskis suivirent les ordres des dangereux officiers qui perturbaient et inquiétaient les juifs dans chaque wagon de trains.

 

Pendant qu’ils marchaient, Kyle pouvait entendre sa mère parler tendrement à Ike, pressant le petit garçon contre elle. Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule et le regarda. Le regard de Gérald était posé sur les officiers hurlants proches d’eux. L’homme senti le regard sur lui et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son premier fils. Son air tendu s’adoucit légèrement en regardant Kyle, tristement, remplis d’amour et de regrets. C’était le regard d’un parent sachant que l’avenir de son enfant était condamné.

 

  La foule de juifs fut poussé de force dans les compartiments du train. Les grandes portes coulissantes se fermèrent. Ils n’y avaient pas de fenêtre et furent dans le noir total une fois de plus. Le train démarra et Kyle ne pas dire s’il était petit ou simplement remplis de personnes. Les corps étaient tous pressés les uns les uns contre les autres. L’air froid fut donc rapidement remplacé par une insupportable, lourde et humide chaleur. L’oxygène manquait : des gens criaient. Des gens s’effondraient. Des gens mourraient.

 

  Kyle ferma les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de douleur à cause des cris. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la douce voix de sa mère qui chantait une berceuse aux creux de l’oreille de son frère. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la poigne ferme de son père qui lui caressait la poitrine, le faisant sentir en sécurité et protégé.

Au beau milieu de ses frayeurs, les pensées de Kyle revinrent sur la famille Marsh. Il se demandait s’ils se reverraient un jour. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. L’air était lourd et une odeur écœurante remplis le compartiment. Les cris s’atténuèrent et le silence tomba. Il se sentait exténué, ses muscles étaient fatigués et douloureux à force d’être debout, dans la même position depuis des heures. La fatigue prit lentement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. À contrecœur, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Kyle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Ils voyageaient vers une destination inconnue. Ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient là-bas. Sachant uniquement qu’ils allaient tout droit vers la mort.

…

 

  Kyle ouvrit subitement les yeux.

 

Le train s’arrêta L’odeur de sueur, de vomis et d’urine envahissait ses narines. Au début de leur périple, les gens hurlaient d’effroi, mais maintenant c’était l’appréhension extrême qui les gardaient silencieux. Un silence insoutenable sonnait dans les compartiments des wagons. C’était le calme avant la tempête. Kyle pouvait à peine discerner les voix des hommes, et ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’ils disaient.

 

Quelqu’un dans le compartiment murmura, « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » De légers pleurs s’entendirent au loin. Le silence prit place, augmentant la tension.

 

  Soudain, les portes coulissantes s’ouvrirent. La masse de juifs scrutaient du coin de l’œil cette soudaine exposition de lumière. Les soldats commencèrent à attraper les personnes par le bras et à les forcer à sortir du train rapidement, faisant tomber beaucoup d’entre eux sur le sol mouillé et boueux. Kyle senti la fraîcheur du sol comme s’il avait percuté un mur de glace et pensa s’évanouir. Mais cet état disparu rapidement lorsque l’adrénaline reprit le dessus. Ses yeux recherchaient sa famille mais à la place il vit uniquement une masse noire de monde et de chaos.

 

  Les gens étaient violemment jetés hors des trains. Les soldats hurlèrent, hystériquement, frappant et poussant les juifs hors du chemin. Ils criaient à l’agonie, effrayés, tandis que leurs valises étaient rapidement arrachées de leurs mains. Un soldat vint de nul part et bouscula Kyle violemment, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et tomber par terre. Kyle regarda avec horreur ce soldat prendre sa mallette et son violon et les jeter sur une pile de bagages.

 

Le roux se releva rapidement pour récupérer son violon mais un autre soldat l’intercepta. Il l’attrapa par le bras et le tira avec force vers la masse d’hommes. Étant totalement désorienté, Kyle regarda rapidement autour de lui et sentit la panique grandir en lui. Il avait perdu sa famille. Soudain dans la profondeur de sa confusion, il reconnut la voix de sa mère crier au-dessus de toutes les autres. Il suivit ses cris désespérés, ignorant les bousculades et les collisions avec les autres juifs.

 

Kyle restreint son propre cri en voyant un soldat essayant avec force de séparer sa mère de Ike et de son père. Il fit de son mieux pour l’atteindre, poussant les gens sur son chemin, voulant sauver sa mère de cet horrible soldat. Avant qu’il en eut la chance, un autre soldat arriva et les deux hommes réussirent à l’emporter dans la direction opposée. Kyle vit les cascades de larmes couler des yeux de sa mère pendant qu’elle se débattait en vain pour se libérer, criant le nom de ses fils avec désespoir. Sa vision fut troublée par ses larmes et il s’apprêtait à lui courir après lorsqu’une main ferme l’attrapa.  Il se tourna, furieux et blessé, pensant voir un nazi le tenir mais fut surprit de voir son père à la place.

 

  « Kyle, on ne peut rien faire ! » Dit son père, pâle et dévasté. « On doit rester ensemble ! » Mais Kyle ne pouvait pas accepter ses mots, cet injuste destin. Il essaya donc de se libérer de l’emprise de son père pour sauver sa mère. Gerald Broflovski attira son fils vers lui une seconde fois et Kyle se retourna, révolté.

« Ils ont pris maman ! » Il cria figé d’effroi.

 

« Écoute moi, Kyle ! » Son père le supplia, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je pense qu’ils veulent séparer les femmes des hommes. »

 

Kyle regarda autour de lui et ce qu’il vit semblé confirmer les mots de son père. Les soldats emmenaient toute les femmes dans une autre direction. Il voyait les autres mères être séparées de leurs enfants, des couples séparés par des soldats, jeunes et vieux sans exceptions.

 

« Où est Ike ? » Kyle cria d’inquiétude.

 

« Il est juste là. » Gérald Broflovski fit un geste de la main et Kyle vit son petit frère qui le regardait avec de grand yeux.

 

  Bientôt, la masse d’hommes furent réuni et guider par les commandements des soldats allemands. Pendant qu’ils suivirent les nazis, Kyle remarqua une odeur étrange et écœurante infester l’air. Le groupe fut mis en ligne et un par un, il devait se tenir devant un homme en blouse blanche.  Ils devaient se déshabiller complètement et se faire examiner rapidement par le docteur qui inspectait surtout leurs yeux, leurs bouches et leurs cheveux. Il disait ensuite quelque chose au soldat se tenant à côté de lui, définissant le destin du juif. S’il était envoyé à gauche, on lui ordonnait de marcher vers une porte, toujours nu et portant ses vêtements. S’il était envoyé à droite, il recevrait un uniforme bleu et blanc rayé.

 

 Après la courte examination, les trois Broflovskis reçurent un tatouage sur leurs bras gauche, proche du poignet. Kyle hissa de douleur quand l’aiguille perça sa peau, puis il lit ‘24551’ dessus. Ils reçurent leurs propres uniformes. C’était un tissu très fin et Kyle avait très froid dedans. Ils traversèrent un camp ouvert. Là, ils virent des centaines d’hommes dans les mêmes uniformes faire des travaux difficiles. Kyle était choqué et déglutit sèchement à la vue de ce que l’avenir réservait à sa famille. Ces hommes étaient anormalement maigres, l’air fatigués, le visage vanneuses comme si tout éclats de vie leur avaient été enlevés.

 

  Ils atteignirent finalement une zone pleine de longue baraques en bois. Les soldats leur ordonnèrent d’entrer dans l’une d’elles en les poussant inutilement à l’intérieur. La chambre fut rapidement remplie et un grand homme blond entra suivit de deux autre soldats. Basé sur son uniforme décoré de médailles et de distinctions militaires et dans la manière dont les soldats le saluèrent, il était clair que c’était un homme de pouvoir. Le soldat décoré posa son regard de pure haine sur les hommes juifs avant de lire d’une voix forte ses instructions.

 

  « Willkommen* dans le camp de Dachau ! Ceci est votre maison ! La baraque D34 est votre résidence ! C’est à votre responsabilité de la gardé propre et en ordre ! Vous vous réveillerez tous les jours à 6 heures, vous vous laverez et mangez ! À 7 heures, vous vous tiendrez dehors pour l’appel. Ensuite, vous recevrez des instructions sur vos tâches quotidiennes dans le camp ! Vous travaillerez de midi à l’heure diner ! Et vous continuerez où vous vous êtes arrêtez ! Vous avez l’interdiction de parler en travaillant, interdiction de vous promener autour du camp après 9 heures et vous ne possédez rien ! Ai-je été clair ? »

 

  Les juifs répondirent à l’unissons d’un « oui » cassé, et l’officier quitta la baraque. Les soldats le suivirent dehors et gardèrent l’entrée. Il y eut un moment de silence et d’anxiété ; tout le monde se lançaient des regards effrayés et incertains. Après un moment, Kyle son père et son petit frère explorèrent la baraque. Ils trouvèrent une grande salle remplie de table et de chaises en bois, sans aucun doutes une salle à manger commune. Les divisions suivantes comportaient plusieurs lignes de couchettes à même le sol. Kyle nota qu’elles étaient trop petites pour un homme moyen. Les matelas étaient faits d’un étrange matériel qu’il ne connaissait pas. Les toilettes et salle de bain étaient aussi commune, les compartiments étaient trop petits pour le grand nombre de personnes vivant ici.

 

  Kyle s’allongea dans un des lits et son frère le rejoignit, s’allongeant à proximité de son corps. Leur père s’assit à côté d’eux, et commença à caresser les cheveux de ses enfants. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une courte éternité, en silence, ignorant les sanglots de souffrance ou de colère qui les entouraient. Kyle ferma les yeux. Il voulait oublier où il était. Il voulait juste sentir la chaleur du corps de son petit frère le réchauffer et sentir les réconfortantes caresse de son père sur ses cheveux Il se demandait comment sa mère allait, et si l’un d’entre eux partirait de cet endroit, en vie. De chaude larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux tandis qu’il s’écrasa sur cette réalisation : ils étaient en enfer.

 

*Willkommen : Bienvenue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Willkommen : Bienvenue.
> 
> J’ai visité le camp Vught au Pays-Bas en 2009. C’est le camp que j’ai visité. C’était un camp de manœuvre et de transit. Les juifs allemand y était amenés temporairement et ils étaient déporter dans d’autre camps allemands ou en Pologne. Comparé aux autre camp, Vught était un camp plutôt « sympathique », mais la vie y était déjà assez horrible… Il y avait plusieurs types de camps : ceux de concentration, d’extermination, de transit… 
> 
> Toute les conditions de vie étaient brutales et les groupes étaient référés en tant que « prisonniers ». Les camps étaient essentiellement utilisés par les nazis et un moyen pratique pour tuer : les juifs, adversaires politique, les membres de la résistance, les handicapées, les Témoins de Jéhovah, homosexuelles, tziganes… 
> 
> Le Camp de Dachau à vraiment exister. C’était un des premiers camps de concentration nazi ouvert en Mars 1933 et internait en premier temps les opposant nazis : communiste, démocrates et autres condamnés. Avec le temps, de divers groupes furent emprisonnées incluant les groupes ci-dessus, ceux qui furent dénoncés par des remarques critique sur les nazis. Le camp de Dachau servait d’exemple entant « qu’école de violence » pour les officiers SS. En 20 ans d’existence, plus de 200 000 personnes dans plus de 30 pays d’Europe furent emprisonnés ici. Plus de 43 000 meurent de maladies, malnutritions et suicide. Il fut fermé avec l’arrivé des Américains en 1945.


	2. Rencontre avec Herr Cartman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note d'auteur: 
> 
> Cartman est par-dessus tout le plus fascinant personnage que Trey Parker et Matt Stone aient crées.  
> Je veux dire, ce gamin est vraiment un spécimen à étudier ! Ses problèmes d’enfance, ses problèmes sexuels, ses obsessions, tout est vraiment et infiniment surprenant. Il peut être chou {il adore les chats, il s’est lié d’amitié à Shelly, il a sauvé Kyle plus d’une fois} comme il peut être le dernier des trous du cul. Un diable égoïste trompant les opportunistes. Et plus ils enculent nos cerveaux, plus nous le détestons et plus nous l’aimons en même temps. J’espère que mon interprétation de ce chapitre peut faire référence à ce magnifique personnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU : Seconde Guerre Mondiale  
> [Attention : langage grossier, violence et sexe dans un contexte de guerre].

Herr* Cartman était un merveilleux enfant.

Comme beaucoup d’enfant modèle de famille allemande, il allait à l’école Hitlerjugend**. Il était un étudiant exemplaire et avait les meilleures notes. Il était un exemple de toutes les qualités qu’on trouvait chez un nazi. Il défendait l’idéologie d’Hitler avec zèle et croyait réellement que l’Allemagne créait un nouveau et meilleur futur. Un monde parfait dirigé par l’ordre, la force et l’intelligence. Un monde dirigé par une race supérieure à toutes les autres, tant dans la force physique que mentale : les Aryens. Malgré son jeune âge, Herr Cartman avait déjà écrit deux impressionnant essais qui avait intéressé le ministère de la propagande nazie. Une était sur l’indéniable supériorité de la race Aryennes et l’autres sur l’indispensable extermination de la race juive.

 

  La haine et le mépris de Herr Cartman pour le peuple juif était inexplicablement sans limite. Il détestait ces petits hommes maigres, aux cheveux noirs sous tous leurs angles. Leurs apparences le dégoûtait. Leur arrogance et leur attitude d’omniscients le rendait malade. Les juifs étaient avide d’argents et le volait aux autres, indépendamment de leurs statuts ou conditions sociales. Les enfants juifs allaient dans les meilleures écoles et lorsqu’ils atteignaient l’âges adulte, ils exerçaient les métiers les mieux payés et les plus prestigieux. Mais ça c’était avant. Le monde était en train de changer et d’évoluer, car la menace juive se faisait éliminée.

 

Les essais d’Herr Cartman étaient si impressionnants que le ministère de la propagande nazie contacta der Führer***. Cet enfant était un prodige, un symbole pour le futur de leur nation, un modèle pour tous les enfants allemands. Un rendez-vous spéciale avait été arrangé pour le jeune nazi qui réalisa son rêve le plus fou en rencontrant le Führer en personne.

 

Herr Cartman fut tout ému durant ce jour spécial et inoubliable. Il parla avec le Führer pendant des heures à propos de leurs théories, et de leur rêve commun d’un monde débarrassé de toute imperfections. Der Führer était très impressionné par la loyauté de ce garçon et son amour pour le parti, sa résolution de tuer tous les juifs et son ambition de construire le monde utopique d’Hitler, si bien qu’il le fit promu en tant qu’officier SS à l’âge vénérable de 16 ans.

 

  Herr Cartman avait pleuré de joie et avait embrassé les mains de son leader avec dévotion et amour. Il promit au der Führer qu’il ferait vivre un enfer à chaque juif qui croisait son chemin jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne fassent face à leurs inévitables morts.

 

  Et donc, c’était sans surprise qu’il fut ordonné d’accomplir sa mission de vie dans le camp prestigieux de Dachau. Tous les juifs entrant dans ce camp étaient condamnés à endurer une mort lente et tortueuse. Herr Cartman allait prendre tout ce qu’ils possédaient. Leurs richesses, leurs bien-aimés, leurs dignités. Il les humiliera au point de briser leurs âmes, au point qu’ils oublieraient toute les belles choses de la vie. Il brisera leurs esprits et volera leurs envies de vivre. Herr Cartman savait qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul destin pour les juifs. S’agenouiller devant la race supérieure aryenne et mourir.

 

            …

 

  Herr Cartman regarda avec fierté un autre train rempli de juifs arriver dans son camp. Il regardait avec grande satisfaction les juifs se faisant trainer hors des wagons. Rien ne pouvait lui donner plus grand plaisir que de voir la terreur dans leurs regards. Il adorait le son des femmes criant de désespoirs qui se faisaient séparer de leurs bien-aimés. Les pleures des enfants effrayés étaient de la musique pour ses oreilles. Il sourit tandis qu’il regardait les valises et les malles se faisant confisqués et le reste de leurs possessions contaminées qui brûleraient dans un grand feu. Il regardait avec attention, un des soldats qui ouvrit une malle et trouva de l’ord dedans.

 

  _Ces juifs vicieux et malsains prennent leur or partout. Ils ne pourraient pas partir sans leur précieux or. Putain de bâtard avide !_

 

  Le soldat jeta la mallette qui ne contenait plus rien dans la pile de valises en feu. Herr Cartman regardait joyeusement les soldats ajouter sacs, vêtements, jouets, livres et violon dans le feu.

 

_Attends, un violon ?_

  « Hey, putain de trou du cul ! » Herr Cartman gronda le soldat qui venait de jeter le violon dans le feu. L’officier regarda son supérieur, confus et effrayé. « On ne balance pas un putain de violon ! » Il prit rapidement le violon avant que le feu ne commence à l’atteindre.

            « Mais monsieur, on nous a ordonnés de brûler tous les objets inutiles. »

            « Espèce d’idiot ! Les violons ne sont pas inutiles, imbécile ! C’est un instrument de musique. »

            Le soldat le regarda avec un air niait.

            « Tu n’as aucune culture ! »

 

En disant cela, Herr Cartman parti avec le violon dans sa main.

 

            …

 

  Kyle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment l’Homme était arrivé à cet extrême circonstance. Il vivait au sein du camp de Dachau depuis plus de quatre mois. Il se souvenait à quel point c’était inconfortable de dormir dans un petit lit, avec un matelas irritant et un drap trop fin durant ses premières nuits. Il se rappelait avoir eu froid tout le temps, les mains et les pieds endoloris à cause du froid hivernal. Il se souvint à quel point ses muscles lui faisait mal tous les jours, résultant de son dur labeur. Il se rappelait avoir été affamés tout le temps.

 

  Malgré que les choses étaient difficiles, sa vie devint un peu plus abordable que durant ses premières semaines. Son corps s’était adapté lui-même à l’adversité. À un certain point, son corps avait simplement ignoré cette sensation de froid et à la place, il s’y habitua.

 

Par-dessus tout, il y avait pleins de petites techniques de survie qu’il apprit durant son séjour au camp. Lui et son frère dormait tout le temps ensemble, leurs corps à proximité produisaient plus de chaleur et de confort. Le corps fatigués d’une longue et dure journée de travail rendait facile la faculté de dormir ; mais l’esprit de Kyle s’était entrainé à se réveiller avant l’heure du lever. Il réveillait son père et son frère pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain commune avant le réveille générale.

 

  Kyle était observateur et appris beaucoup en jouant avec sa créativité ou en imitant les juifs doyens du camp. Il remarqua, durant les longues minutes ou heures (ce qui plaisait aux nazis) de l’appel, pendant que les juifs se tenait immobile dehors dans les vents froids, parfois sous la pluie ; que de se placer près de son père et son frère derrière des hommes plus grand l’aidait à garder un peu de chaleur.

Il regarda quelques juifs en particulier durant les repas. Ils attendaient volontairement d’être les derniers servis pour recevoir leur ration de soupe contrairement au reste des juifs affamés qui se forçaient à être les premier de la file. Il suivit leur exemple et découvrit que s’il attendait la fin de la file, la soupe avait quelques morceaux de légumes. Toute ces petites techniques apaisèrent les jours tortueux qui passaient continuellement.

 

 Kyle cessa également de se concentrer sur la vie qu’il avait eue autrefois et qu’il perdit. Il avait abandonné tous ses rêves et ambitions que l’adolescent tenait dans son cœur. Ses nouveaux buts étaient de survivent et de prendre soin de sa famille. De s’assurer que sa famille survive un jour de plus.

 

_Un jour de plus._

 

  Gerald Broflovski aussi, apprit d’importante technique grâce aux Juifs qui vivaient dans le camp depuis plusieurs années. La clé pour rester en vie était de ne jamais énerver un nazi. Garder profil bas. Il passa son savoir à ses fils.

 

  Toujours marcher la tête baissée. Ne jamais lever les yeux quand un soldat t’appelles. Ne jamais regarder leurs visages, mais par-dessus tout, ne jamais les regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux doivent être fixés au sol. Car les nazis aiment la soumission, adore se sentir supérieur. Ne jamais faire sentir que tu es fatigué. Ne jamais abandonner. Car ceux qui abandonnent meurs toujours. Quand un soldat t’insulte, ne jamais répondre. Jamais protester. Jamais aller à son encontre. S’il te demande quoi que ce soit, accepte toujours. Il y a surtout un nazi en particulier que tu dois absolument éviter d’énerver.

 

            Herr Cartman.

 

Kyle savait qui c’était. Il l’avait vu plusieurs fois analyser et observer les activités du camp. C’était un jeune officier SS. Ce bâtard n‘avait même pas l’âge adulte, il était aux alentours de son âge. Ce gros porc, qui criait les plus dégradantes insultes qui vivait pour la souffrance d’autrui, était le plus sadique soldat du camp de Dachau.

 

  _« Il est le plus dangereux. »_ Un plus vieux juif l’avait prévenu, la première fois qu’il avait aperçu la large silhouette au coin de ses yeux.

_« Il déteste les juifs comme aucun autre nazi. Sois sûre de ne jamais croiser son chemin si tu souhaites rester en vie. »_

   Et Kyle ne voulait absolument pas attirer son attention.

 

Il travaillait toujours entre son père et Ike. Tous les jours, c’était la même routine. Casser de grosses roches jusqu’à ce qu’elles deviennent petites, les portes à mains nus, jeter les pierres dans une charrette, puis elles seront transportées jusqu’aux camions. Même si ses mains étaient ensanglantées et meurtries, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il apprit à ignorer la douleur et l’accepter comme si ça avait toujours été une partie de sa vie. Ce fut lorsqu’ils portèrent les pierres que son père trébucha et tomba. Kyle, sans réfléchir, lâcha ses propres pierres et se précipita pour aider son père à se relever.

 

  Ses actions ne passèrent pas inaperçues.

 

            « Hé ! Toi, sale juif ! »

 

Les yeux de Kyle s’écarquillent de terreur. C’était la voix de Herr Cartman. Le monstre de Dachau. Il se gela et lu le regard emplit de peur dans les yeux de son père. D’autre juifs levèrent les yeux un instant mais ignorèrent ce qui se passait et reprirent leur travail comme si rien ne se passait. C’était de la survie. Pour tous.

 

              « Putain de juif ! » La voix devint proche.

 

  Se rappelant de tous les avertissements et les règles qu’il avait appris en arrivant au camp, Kyle se releva rapidement et fixa ses yeux au sol. Son père aussi, se hâta pour se relever et rassembler les pierres qu’il avait fait tomber pendant qu’il forçait à Ike à continuer de travailler et faire comme si de rien n’était. Il devait limiter les dommages que Kyle avait commis.

 

  Le rouquin senti son cœur s’accélérer et sa respiration aussi quand ses yeux aperçu l’uniforme noir du gros se positionner devant lui.

 

            « Qu’est-ce que tu foutais, le juif ? »

Herr Cartman demanda avec agressivité. Kyle resta silencieux, comme il l’avait appris.  

 

            « Eh bien le juif. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais. »

Il demanda énerver cette fois-ci, mais Kyle n’osait pas dire un mot.

           « Qu’est-ce que tu étais en train de foutre, attardé de juif !?  **Répond moi, maintenant !!**  »

Kyle tressaillira quand il lui hurla dessus et hésita pendant quelques secondes.

 

Il avait un dilemme. Il avait appris à ne jamais s’adresser à un nazi mais il avait aussi appris à répondre quand un nazi lui ordonnait quelque chose.

 

             « R-Rien, monsieur. » La voix de Kyle n’était rien qu’un simple chuchotement.           

            « Quoi ? Tu penses que je te crois ? Dis-moi la vérité ! » Herr Cartman demanda avec impatience.  « Allez, dis-moi la vérité sale juif de merde ! »

Encore une fois, Kyle hésita mais réalisa rapidement que la meilleure chose à faire était de répondre au nazi colérique.

 

            « J’ai vu un homme tomber et je suis allé l’aider. » Kyle murmura, ses yeux se fermant avec force, anticipant le pire maintenant.

            « Tu quoi ?! » Herr Cartman sonnait faussement outrager. « Tsk-tsk. Tu pensais réellement que tu pouvais t’arrêter de travailler ? » Il continua, cette fois-ci un ton faussement doux. « Eh bien ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »

 

Kyle se raidit en entendant Herr Cartman hurler de nouveaux.

 

Il adorait voir les juifs trembler sous son pouvoir. Il regarda la masse de bouclettes rousses devant lui et devint curieux. La plupart des juifs avait des cheveux noirs, les yeux sombres et un long nez pointu. Il se demanda s’il était comme ça aussi, malgré la couleur rare de ses cheveux.

 

            « Regarde-moi. » Il ordonna calmement.

 

Les yeux de Kyle s’ouvrirent en grand. Herr Cartman venait de lui ordonner de faire la chose la plus interdite qu’il soit. Ça signifiait une mort certaine.

 

            **« Regarde-moi !! »** Le nazi cria, perdant patience.

 

  Kyle réalisa amèrement que ses actions n’avaient aucune utilité. Être un juif dans un monde de nazis ne lui donnait pas l’option de vivre. S’il décidait de lever les yeux ou pas, ça ne changerai rien. Et ainsi il accepta malheureusement son destin, sachant que la mort l’appelait enfin. Tout ce qu’il pouvait choisir était la façon il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme un lâche. Alors il obéit. Kyle redressa lentement son visage. Herr Cartman ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui obéisse. Il avait déjà fait ça et aucuns autres juifs n’avait eu l’audace de lever les yeux du sol malgré les hurlements, malgré l’insistance des nazis. Le rouquin était soit un idiot, soit un suicidaire.

 

  Kyle ordonna à sa peur de disparaître. Il leva légèrement son menton, le nazi étant plus grand. Il regarda alors son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Même si cela signifiait la mort, au moins il ne permettrait pas à ce monstre de lui montrer de la peur et de la soumission sur son visage. Herr Cartman était perplexe. Ce juif avait eu l’audace de lever son regard vers lui et pire, de le regarder dans les yeux. D’autres juifs virent Kyle lever les yeux et cessa de le regarder, connaissant la fin tragique qui attendait ce pauvre garçon. Gérald Broflovski l’avait vu aussi, mais ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas changer le destin et avait encore un enfant dont il devait s’occuper. Alors, il brisa les pierres avec plus de sang, brisant sa peau et ses ongles à sang, des larmes de regrets et de culpabilité dégoulinant sur son visage.  L’action de Kyle ne fut pas indifférente aux yeux des autres soldats nazis qui eurent des sourires en coin pour son imprudence et son audace. Bientôt, il partira comme beaucoup d’autres juifs, mais il sera reconnu en tant que ‘le juif qui avait eu l’audace de regarder le grand Herr Cartman’.

 

  Pendant un instant, Herr Cartman semblait paralysé. Il était perdu dans la profondeur du regard du jeune juif. Ils étaient vert. Un vert forestier. Et il n’y avait aucun signe de peur dedans. Ils étaient privés de tout type de désespoir. Privés de tristesse et même de lassitude. Et il se demanda, choqué, comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ce juif ne montrait pas sa souffrance comme les autres ? Car tout ce qu’il pouvait lire dans son regard était sa force intérieure et sa détermination. De haine, une grande dose de haine aussi. Vraisemblablement, ce juif n’était pas comme les autres.

 

  Herr Cartman était curieux. Il marcha lentement autour du juif et le dévisagea. Petit, maigre et frêle. Le corps typique d’un juif. Kyle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à une rapidité incroyable, se demandant ce qu’avait le nazi en tête. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas crié dessus ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas abattu ? Les autres juifs, son père inclus, lançaient des brefs regards dans sa direction, se posant les mêmes questions. De même pour les soldats nazis, désormais curieux de savoir ce qu’allait faire leur supérieur.

 

  Herr Cartman marcha autour du juif deux fois, l’observant de près, de haut en bas. Il se replaça devant Kyle, puis tenu le menton du garçon et étudier son visage, le faisant tourner de droite à gauche. Ce n’était pas le menton long et pointu atypique, il avait un nez long et fin ceci-dit. De même que sa peau était pâle, il n’y avait pas le teint jaunâtre, malade ou grisâtre que la plupart des juifs avait. Il conclut alors que si le garçon prenait quelques kilos, était lavé et bien gardé, il serait bien attirant à regarder. Et c’était une étrange caractéristique pour un juif. L’attirance. Il se demanda s’il appartenait à une sous-catégorie de juif, une catégorie qui avait évoluée d’elle-même dans le but de perdre leur mocheté et ravier le monde avec leur apparence plaisante.

 

  Kyle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Herr Cartman et ne comprenait pas ce qu’il passait. Pourquoi cet homme était soudainement curieux et observait ses traits faciaux ? Il aurait dû hurler son testament de mort depuis longtemps. Herr Cartman regarda de nouveau ses yeux verts et lu momentanément sa confusion. Il sourit malicieusement et avant que Kyle ne put comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il gifla le garçon qui perdit l’équilibre et tomba aux sol.

 

            « Retourne au travail, sale merde ! Bouge ! » Herr Cartman cria avec un grand sourire malsain qui s’élargit sur son visage quand Kyle se releva, ramassa ses pierres et couru le plus vite possible.

 

            _« Tu viens de déchaîner les enfers sur toi, petit fils de pute. »_ Il rajouta à voix basse. Il se retourna pour partir et ses yeux rencontrèrent quelques soldats qui continuaient à le regarder. Ils sentirent des frissons d’horreur leurs parcoururent l’échine quand ils virent l’air sadique sur son visage. Ils savaient automatiquement que la mort aurait été un destin plus clément pour le juif.

 

  Pendant que Kyle travaillait de nouveau, l’exercice lui redonnant des couleurs, ruminant sur ce qu’il venait de se passer et pourquoi le nazi l’avait épargné. Peut-être que Dieu avait, pour une fois, écouté ses prières. Il savait, du moins, sentait que Herr Cartman suivait ses moindres mouvements avec un sourire en coin. Il y eu certainement quelque chose dans le regard du juif qu’il l’avait intrigué.

 

Il se demanda alors qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait le briser.

C’est à ce moment-là que Herr Cartman venait de trouver _son_ nouveau défi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’auteur :
> 
> *Herr (allemand) = Monsieur, formule très formelle.  
> **Hitlerjugend (allemand) = La jeunesse hitlérienne. 
> 
> Un dogme scolastique qui exista entre 1922 à 1945. Il était composé de : 
> 
> Hitlerjugend : pour les jeunes hommes de 14 à 16 ans  
> Deutches Jungvolk : pour les jeunes hommes de 10 à 14 ans  
> Bund Deutscher Madel : (Ligue des femmes allemandes) 
> 
> La jeunesse hitlérienne était vu comme le future de la race aryenne et endoctrinait le racisme. Un des but était de motivé la jeunesses allemande à faire partie fidèlement du troisième Reich. La jeunesse hitlérienne plaçait surtout l’éducation sur les actions physique et militaire plutôt qu’au étude académique. 
> 
> ***der Führer = le surnom le plus connu d’Hitler
> 
> …
> 
> Les prisonniers des camps utilisaient toute sortes de techniques de survie. J’ai appris l’histoire de la soupe durant ma visite aux camp de Vught. Beaucoup ont réussi à survivre longtemps du dur travail et de la famine pas uniquement par leurs persévérances mais aussi avec leurs techniques qui facilitait un peu leurs vies. 
> 
> L’appel était le moment où les numéros des prisonniers seraient appelés et chacun répondait par « Présent ». Ça prenait place le matin et le soir. Si un prisonnier ne répondait pas, les nazis recommenceraient l’appel du début et parfois, ça prenait des heures avant d’être prêt. Mais parfois, ils laissaient simplement les prisonniers, se tenir immobile durant des heures par simple cruauté. 
> 
> Essayez de tenir 5 minutes sans bouger, aucun muscle. Puis imaginez-vous faire ça dans le vent froid, sous la pluies ou durant un soleil brûlant d’été. Et puis pendant des heures.
> 
> Incroyablement éprouvant.


	3. Un cruel jeu psychologique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU : Seconde Guerre Mondiale  
> [Attention : langage grossier, violence et sexe dans un contexte de guerre]

 

 

Un jour, quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'est passé dans le camp de Dachau.

Un adolescent juif regarda droit dans les yeux du SS le plus dangereux. Et a survécu. Les Juifs pensaient que Dieu avait donné une deuxième chance au garçon, mais les soldats nazis le savaient mieux ; cela aurait été préférable pour la pauvre créature si Herr Cartman l’avait tué à ce moment-là. Et Kyle a compris cela à la manière dure. Parce qu'à partir de ce jour, les choses ont empiré pour lui.

 

Kyle a remarqué le changement suivant le jour de leur rencontre. Il ramassait des pierres qu'il venait de casser et, lorsqu'il leva la tête pour se rendre au chariot, il le vit. Herr Cartman se tenait au sommet de la colline, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Kyle regarda le sol et courut pratiquement à la charrette, de peur que le nazi ne le harcèle à nouveau. Après avoir jeté les pierres dans la charrette, il se retourna discrètement vers la colline et le nazi avait disparu. Cela s'est répété plusieurs fois ce jour-là, le lendemain aussi et celui qui a suivi pareillement.

 

Herr Cartman était toujours présent. Il était toujours quelque part près de Kyle, quelque part où le Juif pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil. Le fait que le SS ne fasse et ne dit rien, inquiétait Kyle au plus au point. Il savait que le gros nazi avait une raison de faire cela, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Kyle passait ses journées à penser à toutes sortes de possibilités, à des théories pour les actions du nazi et à ses objectifs finaux. Son esprit commença à élaborer toutes sortes de scénarios de catastrophe, la plupart d'entre eux comprenant d'horribles tortures jusqu'à la mort. Parfois, Kyle essayait de se convaincre, Herr Cartman ne faisait que son travail de surveillance et ne le regardait même pas. Il souffrait sûrement de l'obsession de la persécution. Mais alors, confirmait-il, pour la milliardième fois, les yeux marrons étaient fixés sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Herr Cartman l'observait toujours. Kyle se sentait observé à chaque petit mouvement. Même quand il ne pouvait pas voir le SS, il pouvait sentir ses yeux derrière sa tête. L'anxiété le rendait fou. Kyle était constamment à alerte le jour et faisait des cauchemars la nuit à cause des yeux du nazi. À la fin de la semaine, il était certain d'être paranoïaque.

 

« Je suppose qu'il porte un intérêt pour toi maintenant, quelles que soient ses raisons. » Gerald Broflovski a dit à son fils quand le garçon a avoué ses inquiétudes pendant les heures sombres de la nuit. « Continue simplement à agir normalement. Je pense qu'il veut travailler sur tes nerfs. Qu’il te teste. Si tu l'ignores, peut-être qu'il s'arrêtera. »

 

« Et s'il me fait quelque chose ? À toi ou à Ike ? Je n'aurais jamais dû le regarder… Putain de nazi ! » Kyle parla avec peur et colère, la voix tachée de haine. Son père, se sentant impuissant, a étreint son fils et a essayé de le réconforter, la seule chose à faire pour apaiser les inquiétudes de son enfant.

 

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais changer quoi que ce soit, n’est-ce pas ? » Dit son père en soupirant avant d’embrasser la tempe de son garçon. Il savait que son fils ne s’inquiétait pas pour rien, car il avait également remarqué les étranges va-et-vient du nazi.

 

« Tout ira bien tant que nous resterons ensemble. » Promit M. Broflovski et Kyle ferma les yeux, toujours inquiet, mais se sentant un peu mieux. Son père avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas annuler ce qui était fait. Et peut-être que s'il ignorait le gros nazi, il arrêterait ce qu'il fessait.

 

…

 

Herr Cartman adorait les jeux psychologiques et un certain Juif aux cheveux roux venait de devenir l'objet de son jeu. Il a commencé par créer une tension lente mais progressive, une méthode subtile qui rendrait lentement sa victime folle. Il a commencé à terroriser Kyle avec présence seulement sa présence. Herr Cartman surveillait de près les mouvements du Juif aux cheveux roux, il l’observait tous les jours et suivait chaque pas qu’il faisait. Il a rapidement compris les petites techniques de survie que ce Juif avait appris pour lui rendre la dure vie un peu plus facile. Bizarrement, au lieu de se fâcher contre l’habileté du garçon, il sourit en fait, amusé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si fasciné par ce Juif ou pourquoi il le rendait si curieux. Tout ce qu’il savait, plus le garçon essayait de prétendre qu’il ne l’avait pas remarqué, plus il voulait tourmenter le Juif. Herr Cartman s'était promis de tout faire pour que le roux regrette de ne jamais l'avoir croisé.

 

Après avoir accumulé une semaine de pression sur l’esprit du Juif, en le hantant de sa présence, Herr Cartman décida de rompre le silence. Le nazi cruel entrerait maintenant dans le bosquet de pierres et crierait des ordres, juste à côté du roux. Il a ordonné à tous les Juifs de casser les pierres plus vite et plus fort. Il a crié pendant qu'ils couraient à la charrette. Bien sûr, Kyle était le principal sujet de son attention. Le nazi a apprécié cette intimidation. Il aimait regarder le garçon lutter pour surmonter ses limitations physiques.

 

Kyle vivait dans un stress permanent. C'était déjà assez senti vraiment mal par le gros nazi à l’épier à tout moment, mais les choses ont empiré quand il a commencé à crier et à le pousser alors qu'il courait avec les pierres. Son corps était la preuve de ces mauvais traitements, car sa peau avait toujours les mains brisées et saignait à la suite du broyage précipité des pierres. Le dos, les jambes et les pieds lui faisaient très mal à force de courir de plus en plus vite avec le poids de lourdes pierres. Il tombait souvent sous la pression de Herr Cartman et saignait du menton et des genoux. Mais il se relevait toujours et continuait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a jamais cessé, il n'a jamais succombé à l'épuisement, il n'a jamais abandonné.

 

Herr Cartman a été témoin de tous les efforts réussis du Juif pour continuer et a été impressionné par sa force mentale. Il souriait chaque fois que le garçon se relevait, ne laissant jamais un son de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller jusqu'à ce que ce Juif s'effondre enfin.

 

…

 

 _Kyle commence à s’effondrer._ Gerald Broflovski pensa avec regret. Il épargnait maintenant son pain du petit-déjeuner afin que son fils puisse le manger le soir. Au déjeuner et au dîner, il mit les rares morceaux solides qu’il avait trouvés dans sa soupe dans l’assiette de Kyle. Il regarda fièrement Ike qui offrit à son frère une petite pomme de terre. _Ike sait que Kyle a besoin de toute la nourriture et du repos qu'il peut obtenir, à cause de ce monstre._ Kyle ne voulait pas que sa famille sacrifie pour lui et s’opposait à leur aide. Mais c'était inutile, bien sûr. Ils ont volontiers insisté pour l'aider. Ce qui réchauffa son cœur et lui donna la force nécessaire pour continuer.

Les autres Juifs évitaient de s'asseoir, de parler ou d'être à proximité des Broflovskis. Eux aussi étaient conscients de la rancune que Herr Cartman avait pour Kyle. Certains ont regardé le garçon d'un air accusateur, comme s'il avait mis leur vie en péril. Mais Kyle a ignoré leur comportement. Il savait trop bien que, dans ce camp, la survie était la seule chose qui importait. Et maintenant, être associé à lui, de quelque manière que ce soit, c'était se mettre être en danger.

 

…

 

Herr Cartman sentit une vague de plaisir envahir son corps quand il vit le Juif aux cheveux roux tomber sur le visage et cette fois en ne se relevant pas. Il était immobile et sa seule explication était que le Juif s'était évanoui. D'autres Juifs ont vu cela arriver aussi, mais ont poursuivi leur travail, en passant près de lui comme s'il était invisible. Herr Cartman sourit malicieusement. Le nazi se dirigea vers un puits à proximité et alla chercher une sceau remplie d'eau. Il revint et pour sa satisfaction, le garçon était toujours inconscient. Il se tenait juste au-dessus du Juif immobile, ses lèvres dessinèrent un large sourire diabolique et versa de l'eau froide sur le garçon. Kyle se réveilla immédiatement, avec un sursaut, alors que le froid soudain envahissait son corps.

 

 « Lève ton putain de cul de bon à rien ! Ce n’est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! » Cria le gros nazi.

 

Les bras de Kyle tremblèrent alors qu’il supportait son poids, mais il réussit à se relever. Il avait terriblement froid et se sentait vraiment fatigué. L'eau était glacée et l'air glacé ne faisait qu'intensifier le froid. Il se leva, enroula ses bras autour de lui, tandis que son corps tremblait de manière incontrôlable.

 

« Regardez-moi, Juif », dit Herr Cartman d'une voix basse et menaçante. Kyle obéit à l'ordre et le nazi sourit avec satisfaction à la vue devant lui.

 

Le Juif ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de froid, ses dents claquaient violemment. Les gouttes d’eau dans les cheveux bouclés se solidifiaient en petits grains de glace. Les lèvres du garçon viraient au violet et son visage était plus pâle que jamais. Mieux encore, ses yeux verts révélaient la lutte qu'il menait pour résister au froid. Herr Cartman a trouvé fascinant de voir ce prisonnier tenter de résister à ses limites physiques. C'était une bataille entre le corps et l'esprit. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un montrer autant de détermination. Les Juifs finissaient toujours par abandonner à un moment donné. Herr Cartman avait vu beaucoup de Juifs se battre pour survivre, mais ensuite pour succomber à la défaite. Mais il n’a jamais vu ce genre de volonté, ce genre de pouvoir mental dans les yeux d’une personne. Cette fois, il n’était pas surpris de voir l’inexistence de la peur dans les yeux verts intense du rouquin.

 

En se tenant de nouveau devant Herr Cartman, Kyle comprit enfin ce que faisait le nazi. Il le mettait au défi, le poussant plus loin pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Il réalisa amèrement que, pour Herr Cartman, ce n'était qu'un jeu amusant. Mais pour lui, cela est devenu son test de survie. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il regardait dans les yeux du nazi, et cette fois, il voulait que le nazi lise sa détermination. Il voulait que le nazi lise dans ses yeux qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Il ne le briserait pas. Deux pourraient jouer à ce jeu, même s'il savait qu'il était le seul à perdre. Mais au moins il perdrait avec dignité. La seule chose que le nazi n’arriverait pas à lui arracher.

 

Regardant ce Juif têtu pour la deuxième fois, convaincu que Herr Cartman, le garçon n'avait aucune idée d'abandonner. Soudain, une pensée maladroite parcourut son esprit. _Si tous les Juifs avaient la même volonté que celle-ci, ils nous défendraient et pourraient même nous vaincre._ Herr Cartman savait que la seule raison qui a empêché ce Juif aux cheveux roux de l'attaquer était son sens. Il l'avait observé suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que ce Juif était intelligent et rationnel. Il a réfléchi et a été prudent avec tout ce qu'il a fait. Surtout le jour où il a osé le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était jamais un acte d'impulsion ou d'imprudence, mais une décision bien pensée. Le rouquin n'était qu'un juif maigre, et pourtant, Herr Cartman savait qu'il devait faire attention. Il n’osait pas le sous-estimer. Celui-ci pourrait en fait tenter de planifier une sorte de révolution.

 

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pour ce qui semblait être des siècles. Le froid dans le corps de Kyle devenait insupportable. Son corps commençait à abandonner. Il avait besoin de bouger, de continuer son dur travail pour pouvoir se réchauffer à nouveau. Mais Herr Cartman se tenait là, le regardant silencieusement. Le froid devenait dominant. Bientôt, cela envahit son esprit et tout ce que Kyle pouvait penser était son horrible froid. Son corps s'affaiblissait et son esprit se fermait lentement. Kyle respira profondément et vit le monde se brouiller. Herr Cartman s'en sortirait. Le nazi gagnerait. Et il mourrait.

 

Herr Cartman a vu un changement dans les yeux verts du Juif. Ils perdaient leur éclat de vie et devenaient mats jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tout simplement livide. Il réalisa que, même s'ils étaient toujours attachés à lui, ils ne le voyaient plus. Herr Cartman savait que le corps prenait le contrôle de l'esprit, le détruisant.

 

« Ne reste pas planté là toute la journée ! Dégage, sale fils de pute !!! » cria vicieusement Herr Cartman. Kyle sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil étrange. Le nazi a vu l'iris dans les yeux verts se dilater et se rétrécir à nouveau. Il savait donc que son commandement avait ramené le Juif épuisé à la conscience. Kyle regarda le gros nazi pendant une seconde, réalisant qu'il s'était évanoui. Et on lui a rappelé où il était et qui se trouvait en face de lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu attends, sale juif ? »

 

Il se pencha, attrapa les pierres et força ses jambes lourdes à bouger. Au début, son corps était engourdi. Mais tandis que le nazi cruel lui ordonnait de travailler en criant des insultes dégradantes, une nouvelle adrénaline circulait dans son sang. Ses jambes ont d'abord trébuché, puis elles sont devenues plus fortes et se sont coordonnées jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient finalement réussi à accélérer et à courir. Kyle a réalisé l'ironie de la situation. Autant il détestait ça, c'étaient les cris au fond qui l'avaient sauvé et l'avaient motivé pour aller plus vite, continuer et ne jamais abandonner. Herr Cartman avait suivi le Juif aux cheveux roux pendant environ un quart d'heure. Il a crié les insultes les plus horribles que son esprit malade pourrait trouver. Et il se sentit satisfait en remarquant que le Juif avait retrouvé la force nécessaire pour continuer. Le corps de Kyle se réchauffa de nouveau et à chaque insulte, il devint plus fort. Alors que Kyle était déterminé à ne pas abandonner, Herr Cartman était déterminé à prolonger la vie du misérable Juif le plus longtemps possible, pour son propre divertissement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’auteur : 
> 
> C’est devenu assez clair que depuis plusieurs saisons, Cartman est totalement amoureux de Kyle. Et que cet amour s’est développé en une obsession. Il camoufle ça avec ces idéologies antisémites, dans l’envie constante et permanente d’humilier Kyle. C’est une manière mignonne et à la fois franchement taré et efficace d’obtenir l’attention inconditionnel de Kyle. Même si Trey Parker et Matt Stone avait prouvés des millions de fois que Cartman et Kyle ont une bonne alchimie ensemble (mieux que Stan et Kyle parfois), dans la même mesure où il est prouvé que Kyle et Cartman son enfaite amis.
> 
> Je suis absolument convaincu qu’il n’existera jamais de KYMAN dans le show. À mon avis, c’est une relation à sens unique. Kyle n’est ni bisexuel, ni gay. Il aime les filles, point. Quand il dit qu’il hait Cartman et qu’il est mieux sans lui, il est honnête à 200%. Car Kyle est comme ça. Honnête. Il ne sera rien d’autre qu’un simple fantasme dans l’esprit de Cartman. Dans tous les cas, il réussit à garder Kyle sans copine et dans l’optique de continuer à le faire chier.


	4. Le ramasseur de corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU : Seconde Guerre Mondiale  
> [Attention : langage grossier, violence et sexe dans un contexte de guerre].

Juste au moment où Kyle pensait que les choses ne pourraient pas empirer, ils comprirent.

 

 

Il était déjà assez difficile de faire face au travail pénible intensifié par les efforts de Herr Cartman. C'était aussi difficile de devoir affronter le fait que d'autres Juifs évitaient tout contact avec lui et sa famille. C'était déjà assez horrible de vivre dans ce monde de douleur et d'incertitudes. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le gros nazi a réussi à aggraver les choses.

 

 « Numéro 24551 ! Avancez ! » Kyle reconnut son numéro lors de l'appel du matin et fit un pas en avant, tenant déjà un mauvais pressentiment. « Le numéro 14873 est mort. Tu vas le remplacer et reprendre ses tâches à partir de maintenant. Rends-toi à l'usine immédiatement et tu recevras d'autres instructions. »

 

Le silence venant des autres Juifs autour de Kyle a semblé s'intensifier après que l'ordre ait été donné. Il a résisté à l'envie de regarder son père et son petit frère et a obéi aux ordres du nazi. Il s'éloigna du groupe, s'éloigna de la caserne et se dirigea dans la direction opposée des champs de travail. Nul doute que Herr Cartman était responsable de ce changement de fonction. Kyle déglutit. Chaque pas qu'il faisait se rapprocher de l'usine faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Quoi que le gros nazi ait imaginé, il ne pourrait jamais être bon.

 

Kyle jeta un coup d'œil à l'usine. C'était un grand bâtiment gris avec une seule porte au milieu et quelques petites fenêtres. Il avait l'air sale, peu accueillant et sinistre. Le Juif aux cheveux roux leva la tête et regarda le ciel au-dessus du bâtiment. Chaque jour, juste avant le soir, de la fumée noire sortait des cheminées de l’usine, remplissant l’air d’une puanteur désagréable. Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos de cet endroit. Terrible récits qui lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos. Des contes sur la torture atroce, la douleur et la mort. Kyle plissa les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait ses adieux à son père et à son frère. Il ne reverrait jamais sa mère si elle était encore en vie. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son meilleur ami si la nation allemande était toujours invaincue. Il atteignit finalement le vieux bâtiment gris et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se dessécha les yeux et releva son menton avec courage. S'il mourait aujourd'hui, il mourrait avec honneur et dignité. Et ainsi, Kyle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, où un garde l'observait avec méfiance.

 

« Tu es le numéro 24551 ?! » Demanda le soldat avec colère. Kyle se demandait pourquoi les nazis étaient toujours si énervés tout le temps.

 

« Oui. »

 

« Il était temps ! Prend la deuxième porte à gauche ! »

 

Kyle obéit et entra dans le bâtiment sombre. En traversant le couloir, il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de portes de chaque côté des murs du couloir et que cela lui rappelait un hôpital. Un effrayant hôpital. Il frappa à la deuxième porte à gauche. Une voix lui dit d'entrer. C'était un petit bureau et un officier était assis derrière un bureau.

 

« Numéro 24551 ? » Demanda l'homme en le regardant à peine.

 

« Oui. » Répondit sèchement Kyle. L’homme ouvrit un tableau et sortit un formulaire.

 

« Noms ? »

 

« Kyle Broflovski. »

 

« Âge ? »

 

« 17. »

 

« Caserne ? »

 

« D34. »

 

L'homme remplit le formulaire et le donna ensuite à Kyle. Il se leva et fit signe au garçon de le suivre. Le cœur battant, l'adolescent marchait derrière le grand homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à l'une des portes. Il l'ouvrit, lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Kyle obéit et se retrouva dans une petite division aux murs stériles blancs. Il y avait encore un homme assis derrière un bureau, mais cette fois, il y avait aussi un lit extensible. L'homme s'est levé, il portait une soutane blanche, il était sans doute un médecin. Kyle lui a donné le papier et l'homme l'a lu avec diligence. Il ordonna à Kyle de s'asseoir sur le lit et effectua une série d'examens de routine. Quand il a fini, il a écrit quelque chose dans sa machine à dactylographier et a ensuite appelé son téléphone pour dire que le 24551 était prêt à partir. Bientôt, on frappa à la porte et un nouveau soldat ordonna à Kyle de le suivre. Ils longèrent le long et sombre couloir avec de nombreuses portes. Il tendit un peu les yeux alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout et entraient dans une grande division vide avec des murs gris et une odeur enivrante dans l'air. Le soldat lui montra un étrange chariot à main. Il était plus long que d'habitude. Ses côtés étaient également plus hauts et plus ronds.

 

« Numéro 24551. Pendant le quart de la matinée, tu vas chercher les cadavres dans les champs de travail des hommes et les amener à la morgue, la porte à ta droite. »

 

_Est-ce que l'homme vient de dire les cadavres et la morgue ?_

 

« Au cours de l’après-midi, tu devras continuer ta tâche dans les chantiers des femmes. Tu es autorisé à transporter deux corps adultes en même temps, ou un adulte et deux enfants, ou quatre enfants. » L'homme dit froidement, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. « Quand les médecins seront prêts à examiner les corps, tu devras les amenés ici et à 18 heures tu devras brûler les corps dans les fours crématoires. » Il désigna les trois trous du mur. « Tu ne partiras pas avant 19 heures. Pas avant, ni après. Les corps que tu n’auras pas brûler la veille devrons l’être le jour suivant. Maintenant, pars ! »

 

Kyle, qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds, leva le chariot, sortit de l’usine et se dirigea vers les champs de travail des hommes. Son cerveau essayait toujours de traiter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage sans le savoir. Il a parfois vu des hommes s’effondrer. Il savait que la plupart du temps, c'était parce qu'ils étaient morts. Mais il n'a jamais demandé comment les cadavres avaient été enlevés des champs. Il avait toujours supposé que ce sont les nazis qui s'en occupent. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que la réalité s’incrustait. Herr Cartman avait fait de lui le fossoyeur de corps du camp de Dachau. Il prit une profonde respiration tandis qu'un mélange d'émotions l'envahissait. Colère, haine, apitoiement sur soi-même, révolte, dégoût. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être fort. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de contrôler ses émotions. Sinon, il donnerait au nazi malade exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Quand il est arrivé sur les lieux de travail des hommes, un soldat est venu à lui.

 

« 24551 ? » Mon Dieu, comme il commençait à détester ce nombre. Il acquiesça, ne regardant jamais le nazi. « Tu n’es autorisé à marcher qu'entre les tranchées. Ne dérange pas le travail des autres. »

 

Avec un « oui monsieur » étranglé, Kyle entra dans la première tranchée en essayant de scanner le sol autour de lui. Mais au lieu de cela, il suivit les mouvements d'hommes maigres et fatigués et d'enfants faibles et fragiles. Juifs aux yeux vides, fatigués, tristes, battus. Ils étaient les esclaves d'un monde devenu fou. Ils n'ont vécu que pour travailler, ils n'ont survécu que pour retarder leur mort. Kyle marchait dans plusieurs tranchées, trébuchant, poussant le chariot qui s'enfonçait dans la boue. Ses yeux scrutaient toujours le terrain, cherchant et cherchant ce qu'il espérait ne jamais trouver. Et puis son cœur s'est arrêté. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Il a retrouvé son premier cadavre.

 

C'était un homme allongé sur le ventre, le visage au sol. Kyle s'éloigna maladroitement de la tranchée et s'approcha du corps. Les mains tremblantes, il toucha le cadavre avec hésitation. Ses doigts appuyèrent doucement sur la peau froide, comme s'il craignait que le cadavre ne l'attaque. Kyle cligna des yeux et de chaudes larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa l’un des bras de l’homme. Il réprima un gémissement atroce car il avait froid et le corps était froid. Doucement, il retourna le corps raide et regarda le visage du mort. Kyle se retourna, sa main appuyée sur sa bouche, ses yeux étroitement fermés. Un couple de sanglots étouffés s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 

Il avait besoin d'être fort. Il avait besoin de continuer. Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il devait le faire. Alors il se retourna et rouvrit les yeux. Il s'est forcé à regarder l'homme mort. Il avait besoin de voir la réalité devant ses yeux. Il devait affronter la mort pour s’acquitter de cette nouvelle tâche. S'il devait prouver à Herr Cartman qu'il ne pouvait pas le briser. Les paupières de cet homme étaient à demi ouvertes, les yeux vitrés levés, comme si la dernière chose qu’il est fait était de regarder le ciel. Ses lèvres étaient écartées, laissant la trace de son dernier souffle. Il était terriblement maigre, sa peau grise enfoncée contre les os. Plus de larmes ont coulé et Kyle ne pouvait plus regarder ces yeux morts. Alors, il enfonça doucement les paupières avec ses doigts. Ensuite, il a traîné le corps dans la tranchée et l’a suffisamment soulevé pour le placer sur le chariot. Et s'éloigna à la recherche d'autres cadavres gisant sur le sol.

 

…

 

Gerald Broflovski observa son fils inquiet. Kyle s'était tenu dans la file d'attente avec une expression vide tout le temps. Il marchait automatiquement, prit sa soupe et s'assit à côté de sa famille.

 

« Où étais-tu toute la matinée ? » Demanda Ike. L'enfant regarda son frère alarmé, qui se comportait étrangement. Kyle n’a pas réagi à la question. La voix avait semblé distante, vide de tout sens. Il était assis en train de manger sa soupe sans la goûter. Ike remarqua que son grand frère était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses mains tremblaient. « Kyle ? » Appela-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois.

 

 Kyle entendit la voix de l’enfant. Il arrêta de manger et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder son frère. Ike sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Le regard du garçon plus âgé était hanté. Kyle regarda son petit frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son regard était fasciné par toute cette vie étincelante dans les yeux sombres de l’enfant, toute cette énergie juvénile imprimée sur son jeune visage. Et il se demanda combien de temps encore. Avant que cette lumière ne finisse par mourir et ces orbes brillants deviendraient troubles et morts. Une vague de compassion regrettable s'abattit sur son visage et il posa sa main sur la joue de son petit frère. Elles étaient douces. Elles étaient chaudes. Et puis, il a commencé à pleurer. Tandis que Ike regardait son grand frère avec confusion, M. Broflovski posa son bol de soupe par terre et embrassa fermement son fils aîné. Car, ce matin, il avait vu Kyle, dans les tranchées, transporter des cadavres sur une longue charrette à bras.

 

« Ce n’est pas grave Kyle, laisse-toi aller... » Dit le père, tout en pressant son corps contre le sien et en le faisant basculer comme s'il était un petit enfant. « Ça va aller, mon fils. Ça va aller. »

 

Pas si loin d'eux, un gros officier SS surveillait la scène de près. Il sourit malicieusement.

 

_Tu t’enfonces, le juif. Tout n’est qu’une question de temps._

…

 

_Il y a toujours un espoir, même dans les ténèbres, en tout temps. Ne pense pas que Dieu t’es abandonné mon garçon. Il a épargné ta vie durant les sélections, comme il l’a fait pour celle de ton père et de ton père. Il t’a autorisé à rester avec eux, pour que vous vous soutenez et prenez soin de l’un et l’autres. Il t’a donné la santé et force pour que tu survives chaque jour dans cet enfer terrestre. Ne t’attarde pas sur ce que tu as perdu, mais concentre toi sur ce que tu possèdes encore. Tu dois garder foi en Dieu. Il t’observe et s’occupe de toi. Même si tu penses le contraire. Tous ceux qui sont partis ne souffre plus. Ils sont avec Dieu maintenant. Et il t’a donné l’honneur de leur adresser un dernier acte de respect. Je sais que ça doit être éprouvant pour toi d’accepter l’idée qu’ils ne reçurent pas de funérailles et les bénédictions d’un leader spirituels, mais tu peux toujours leur donner une dernière prière. Dit leur ce que tu as dans le cœur. Un peu de respect est plus gratifiant que rien du tout._

 

Celles-ci étaient les sages paroles du prêtre Maxi, un prêtre catholique qui, tout comme les Juifs, était prisonnier dans ce camp. Il a été arrêté pour avoir aidé deux familles ayant des enfants handicapés à s'échapper d'Allemagne. Et maintenant, il passait ses journées à casser des pierres et ses soirées à guider spirituellement les hommes. Leur parcours ne lui faisait aucune différence. Peu importait qu’ils soient chrétiens, juifs ou athées. Parce qu'il était un homme de Dieu. Et aux yeux de Dieu, nous sommes tous ses enfants.

 

Gerald Broflovski avait entendu parler de ce prêtre dans le camp. Il avait entendu parler de la façon dont il élevait les esprits des désespérés. Et alors il le chercha et demanda à l'homme de parler avec Kyle. Au début, le ramasseur de corps était méfiant et réticent, mais les paroles du prêtre Maxi lui ont donné l’espoir nécessaire. Il décida de suivre les conseils de l’homme. Il espérait vraiment que de petites prières atténueraient la douleur dans son cœur chaque fois qu'il trouverait un être humain mort, allongé sur un sol sale et oublié.

 

…

 

Il est tombé sur un autre cadavre. Cette fois, c'était un jeune homme, au début de la vingtaine.

 

 _Était_.

 

C’était un jeune homme. Il leva son corps froid et raide, le posa avec précaution sur le chariot et le regarda. Il secoua la tête, au bord des larmes, pensant à quel point c'était injuste. Comme ce monde était foiré. Qu'une si jeune âme devrait subir de telles atrocités et mourir si tôt. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

 

_Je suis désolé, cela doit vous arriver. Je suis désolé que vos rêves aient été retirés si tôt. J'espère sincèrement que vous êtes maintenant au paradis, dans un havre de paix, dans une nouvelle vie, reposant dans la paix, trouvant la joie auprès de Dieu._

Il ouvrit ses yeux larmoyants, attrapa le chariot et procéda à son travail. Il devait être rapide et discret afin qu'aucun soldat ne se méfie de son comportement ou ne pense qu'il prenait une pause. Il soupira, un peu soulagé, alors qu'il marchait. Il a trouvé remarquable que le prêtre Maxi ait eu raison. Il s'est senti un peu mieux après avoir récité une prière. Et ainsi, de cette façon, cette tâche horrible est devenue un peu plus facile. C'est devenu assez supportable pour continuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’auteur : La fonction de ramasseur de corps était la tâche la plus redoutées de tous. Pas seulement parce que ce travail était physiquement épuisant mais parce qu’il dépravait la santé mentale et psychologique ainsi qu’émotionnelle du ramasseur. Les hommes affilés ont cette tâche jusqu'à ce qu’ils deviennent fou. Une fois qu’ils perdaient la raison, les nazis les tuèrent et prenait un autre homme pour le succéder. Et ainsi de suite. Ces brouettes étaient également réelles. J’en ai vu une dans le camp de Vught avec les fours.
> 
> Et comme vous l’avez remarqué, les deux familles que le père Maxi a aidées étaient celle de Jimmy Valmer et Timmy.


	5. De l’espoir dans les ténèbres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’était après le repas du midi, et Kyle marchait en direction du chantier des femmes.

  À chaque fois qu’il marchait dans le chantier des femmes, il essayait désespérément de chercher une certaine rouquine. Toujours, mais en vain. Les jours passaient inlassablement, et l’espoir qu’elle soit encore en vie se dissipait peu à peu. Kyle se força à franchir la colline pour accéder une autre zone du camp des femmes. Comme d’habitude, il scannait le sol du regard pour trouver des corps, levant de temps à autre les yeux en essayant de chercher un visage familier.

 

 Soudainement du coin de l’œil, il remarque une chevelure rousse parmi la masse de femmes. Ses cheveux étaient longs, emmêlés, et tout bouclés. Un nouvel espoir remplissait son cœur. Il s’approcha lentement de la ligne où se trouvait la rouquine et où celle-ci travaillait. La silhouette de son corps ne ressemblait pas à celui de sa mère. C’est peut-être une autre femme après tout ? Ou alors, sa mère avait perdue énormément de poids ? Ses questions avaient été répondue rapidement. En s’approchant d’avantage, il put clairement voir ses traits du visage désormais. Le cœur sautant dans sa poitrine, Kyle sourit, reconnaissant le nez penché caractéristique de sa mère. Une vague de joie traversa son âme. Il voulait l’appeler, courir vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que c’était impossible. Il devait faire profil bas pour éviter la mort.

 

  Quand il fut finalement assez proche d’elle, il fit semblant de perdre l’équilibre faisant basculer la brouette et y faire tomber un corps d’une jeune fille. Quelques femmes virent l’accident et eurent le souffles coupés, choquées, quand elles virent l’enfant mort, mais reprirent rapidement leur travaille. Un nazi regarda dans sa direction mais ne fit rien, jugeant que ce n’était qu’un simple petit accident. Kyle se pencha, prétendant, qu’il allait ramasser le corps. Il était juste derrière sa mère. Il jeta de petites pierres à coter d’elle pour attirer son attention. Elle regarda le sol en fronçant les sourcils et immédiatement, un deuxième galet fut lancé. Perplexe, elle tourna la tête et vit qui lui jetait des pierres. Elle se gela et ses yeux s’ouvrirent grandement quand elle ne vit que c’était nulle autre que son Bobeleï devant elle. Kyle plaça rapidement son index sur sa bouche, stoppant instantanément le crie impulsif que sa mère était sur le point de faire. Heureusement que ça a marché. Il avait peu de temps. 

 

            « Papa et Ike vont bien. » Il chuchota, « Je t’aime maman. » Avant même que Sheila Broflovski ne puisse réagir, Kyle souleva rapidement le corps de la jeune fille dans sa brouette. C’était le timing parfait : le soldat commençait à le regarder et ceux, avec méfiance mais en le voyant de nouveau bouger, il s’arrêta de l’observer.

 

Sheila lança quelques bref regards lointain vers son fils pendant qu’elle travaillait : toute ses prières furent enfin répondues. Son cœur s’était réchauffer en sachant que son mari et ses enfants étaient en vie.  Des larmes dégoulinaient de ses yeux sans retenus en repensant aux visage de son fils ainé. Il était plus fin, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son visage était sale. Mais il a toujours ce même regard rayonnant, ce même regard depuis qu’il est tout petit. Ils n’ont pas réussi à le briser. Et même si elle avait réalisé avec effroi et horreur qu’il était le ramasseur de cadavre, elle remercia Dieu de les avoir réunis de nouveaux.

 

…

 

  Le soir, les Broflovskis célébraient leur réunification : Kyle leur avait dit qu’il avait vu sa mère. Il leur avait dit qu’elle était en vie et forte malgré sa perte drastique de poids. Ils se considéraient chanceux. Toute les familles qui étaient séparer avait une chance infime d’avoir des nouvelles d’eux ou de les revoir. Mais le destin s’est montré clémente avec cette famille juive. Kyle continuait de détester son travail. Il continuait d’haïr ce monstrueux nazi obèse. Cependant, il se sentait bénis d’être le ramasseur de corps, parce qu’il savait désormais où sa mère était et que le lendemain, il pourra la revoir.

 

…

 

_Je marche à l’usine avec les deux derniers corps de la journée. Je les amène à la morgue. Où mieux, à la chambre des dissections. Il y a un homme habillé d’une blouse blanche. Tâché de sang encore rouge. Il autopsiait les corps. Il me dit qu’il a besoin, pendant qu’il coupe son thorax, que je l’ouvre afin de révéler ses organes internes. Il me dit que c’est la seule manière de déterminer la cause de la mort. Comme si c’était difficile de le savoir. La majorité meurent de faiblesse et de maladies. D’autres ont des balles dans le crânes, tués injustement par un nazi, car il en avait eu envie. Car il avait eu le pouvoir de le faire._

_Je suis parti de la pièce pour entrer dans celle d’a coter :  la grande salle grise et écœurante. Je suis face à une pile de corps. Il y en a plus que je n’ai compté. Nus et ouverts. Corps grisâtres et ensanglantés. La vue ne me choque plus autant qu’au début, quand j’avais l’habitude de courir dans un coin de la pièce et de vomir. L’atroce odeur qui remplit l’air continue néanmoins de me déranger. Cet air contaminé, venant des cadavres s’était propagé dans la pièce depuis des heures._

_Je réchauffe les fours. Il y en avait trois, ce qui me facilite la tâche. Je place un corps sur le long plateau de fer et murmure :_

_« En espérant que tu reposes en paix maintenant et tu sois avec Dieu. »_

_Je place le corps à l’intérieur et je regarde les flammés consumés la chair. Je continue mon travailler et de brûler les cadavres un par un._

_A un certain point, je savais ce qu’il allait se passer. Je veux me forcer de quitter cet endroit, mais je suis bloqué dans ce quotidien. Je vois un cadavre face contre terre. Je savais ce qu’il allait se passer, je ne voulais pas le regarder. Mais encore une fois, je ne peux pas contrôler mes actions. Une force inconnue me force à m’approcher du corps. Je le retourne à contre cœur. Le cadavre avait les yeux clos. Soudain, il les ouvre. Grandement. Et me regarde. Me juge. M’accuse._

Kyle se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Son frère avait senti le soudain mouvement convulsif dans son sommeil, il se réveilla aussitôt et ouvrit les yeux, fatigué.

            « Encore un mauvais rêve ? » Il demanda, endormit.

 

            « Oui, mais je vais bien maintenant. Rendors-toi. » Kyle rassura son petit frère avec un baiser sur le front.

 

Kyle regarda son frère refermer lentement les yeux. Et en un rien de temps, sa respiration était profonde et régulière faisant alors que Ike dormait de nouveaux. Il souhaitait pouvoir s’endormir aussi sereinement que lui. Il était fatigué de ce même rêve qui se répétait en boucle. Il faisait ce travail depuis deux mois. Il pouvait porter des cadavres sans se sentir coupable d’être en vie. Il pouvait les placés dans le feu et les regarder brûler sans se sentir malade. Mais la nuit, sa conscience lui faisait ressortir tous les pires cauchemars de son quotidien. Kyle soupira et essaya d’estomper ses images cauchemardesques de ses pensées. Il ferma ses yeux avec méfiances et s’abandonna à sa fatigue. Il savait qu’il n’allait pas rêver de ça une seconde fois. Jamais.

 

…

 

            « Ah ! Putain Butters ! Sale petite merde de bon à rien ! » Herr Cartman hurla au téléphone. Si le blond était dans la même pièce que lui, il aurait juré de lui refaire la face.

 

            « J-Je suis désolé Éric. Ça fait juste vachement mal…  Je suis un abruti n’est-ce pas ? » Une voix penaud et incertaine se fit entendre.

 

            « Oui, Butters. Tu es un abruti ! » Herr Cartman confirma, causant un silence pensant durant leur appel. Il passa ses doigts nerveusement dans ses cheveux bruns. Il regarda l’horloge au mur, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. « Où est que je pourrais trouver un foutu musiciens en moins de quatre heure ? »

 

            « E-Eh bien, je ne sais pas… peut-être que nous pourrions simplement pas avoir de musique ? » Il suggéra.

 

            « Tu te fous de ma gueule, j’espère ? Butters. Écoute-moi. » Herr Cartman répliqua en serrant le poing, prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas s’énerver davantage. Pourquoi cette petite merde ne pouvait pas être bonne à quelque chose. « Il y a deux chose que tu ne peux pas exclure dans une soirée. La première est l’opium et la seconde est la musique. J’ai de l’opium et tu devais te charger de la musique !!! »

 

            « J-Je suis désolé Éric. » C’était la seule chose qui sortait du téléphone. Herr Cartman soupira longuement, n’ayant pas le choix que d’improvisé.

 

            « Tu devrais l’être, petit con ! Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose. » Le nazi répondit avec un ton plus clame, presque défaitiste. Il raccrocha violemment son téléphone, sans ne rien rajouter à son interlocuteur. « Petit fils de pute ! » Il grogna, la mâchoire contractée.

 

Il devait réfléchir rapidement. Il y avait quelques musiciens qu’il connaissait mais ils étaient trop loin pour arriver à temps. Il marcher d’un bout à l’autre de son bureau, se plaignant toujours autant. Il avait des invités importants. Ils étaient des enfants d’influant officiers qu’il s’était lié d’amitiés durant des soirées organisées par le parti. C’était absolument nécessaire que tout soit parfait. C’était des adolescent riches et gâtés qui s’attendaient à une nuit de qualité en matière de divertissement et d’expérience folles. Et il y avait besoin de les impressionnés pour qu’il puisse acheminer à sa prochaine promotion.

 

Il s’assied à son bureau en se frottant le front. Il devait penser à quelque chose et vite. Sa réputation était en jeu. Il leva les yeux et ils tombèrent par mégarde sur une boîte garder dans un coin de son bureau. Son esprit se balada au jour où il stoppa un stupide solda de brûler un violon. Il avait gardé l’instrument pour son amour de la musique, comme il ne savait pas en jouer ou connaissait personne qui le pouvait. Puis d’un coup, il avait eu une idée. Herr Cartman ouvrit l’étui et sortit le violon. C’était un plan risqué. Non, impensable ! Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, que sa pouvait marcher. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte à quel point il se ridiculisait. Butters allait le regretter.

 

…

 

  Herr Cartman se précipita dans les camps de travails. Il avança dans les chantiers des hommes comme c’était le plus proche de son office. S’il échouait, il irait dans le chantier des femmes. Il devrait y avoir un foutu juif qui savait jouer du violon dans son camp ! Il ordonna au travailleurs de s’arrêter et qu’ils se tiennent tous en lignent, les un à coter des autres, le regardant tous. Herr Cartman marcha devant tous les juifs, s’assurant que tous aient vu le violon qu’il tenait.

 

            « Est-ce quelqu’un reconnaît ce violon ? » Il demanda avec une voix forte pour que tout le monde l’entend. Aucune réponse.

 

            « Quelqu’un connaît le propriétaire de ce violon ? » Toujours rien. Herr Cartman était de plus en plus agité. Il perdait son temps. Le musicien était probablement déjà mort. Cependant il se répéta une dernière fois, avec un peu plus de force dans sa voix.

 

            « Est-ce que quelqu’un connaît le propriétaire de ce violon ?! »

 

            « Je sais ! » Une petite voix aigüe était entendue parmi la masse de juif. Herr Cartman se retourna.

 

            « Qui a dit ça ?! » Il demanda, « Fais un pas en avant ! » Il vit un enfant avancer et sortir de la masse d’hommes. Il était petit et frêle, les cheveux d’un noir de jais et n’avait pas l’air d’avoir plus de 10 ans. Herr Cartman marcha vers lui et avait une étrange impression que cet enfant lui était familier, mais ne savait pas d’où.

 

            « Dit moi garçon, à qui est-ce ? » Herr Cartman demanda.

 

            « C’est à Kyle. »

 

            « Et qui pourrais être ce Kalh ? »

 

            « C’est le ramasseur de corps. » La réponse du gamin le frappa de plein fouet. Herr Cartman se tint paralysé pendant un petit moment, le temps que cette révélation lui monte au cerveau. Il redressa son dos en sentant un étrange frisson le parcourir. De tous les juifs sur terre, il fallait que le propriétaire de ce violon soit _ce_ juif.

 

            « Dit moi gamin, est-ce qu’il joue bien du violon ? »

 

            « Il joue merveilleusement bien. » Le petit garçon répondit avec un sourire fier sur son visage et le nazi comprit qu’il disait la vérité. Il déglutit sèchement. C’était perturbant. Sa victime allait devenir son sauveteur.

 

            « Reprenez votre travail ! » Il commanda fermement et tous les hommes obéirent immédiatement, retournant à leur travail tortueux.

 

Gérald regarda le gros nazi partir au loin. Il se pencha pour récupérer ses pierres, s’approchant de son fils.

 

            « Ike, pourquoi tu as dit ça ? À quoi tu pensais ? Tu veux donner plus d’ennuis à ton frère ou quoi ? »

 

            « Papa, j’ai le pressentiment qu’il devait savoir qui est le violoniste. Je pense qu’il ne va pas lui faire de mal. » Monsieur Broflovski regardait son fils, choqué par sa sincérité et sa dangereuse innocence. Il se jura de rappeler à son fils que les nazis ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Il souffla d’inquiétude. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était d’espérer que Kyle ira bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j’étais un dieu, le violon serait mon instrument du destin et de l’avenir, rien que pour permettre à ces deux personnages d‘interagir.


	6. Liés par la Musique

Herr Cartman haleta bruyamment en montant la colline qui donnait accès au campement des femmes pour trouver le ramasseur de corps.

 

            _Butters, tu vas me le payer ! Me faire marcher une éternité pour trouver un stupide juif qui sait jouer de la musique. Il ferait mieux de bien jouer ou je suis dans la merde. Tout comme toi, Butters. Tout comme toi…_

 

Il réussit à finalement à rejoindre le campement des femmes mais vit uniquement des femmes travaillés dans la neige. Il demanda à un gardien s’il avait vu le chercheur de corps et le voilà repartit, courant de l’autre coter du chantier. Il détestait tous ces exercices, ses poumons voulaient se faire la malle et ses jambes s’alourdissaient à chaque pas. Il ne marchait pas autant d’habitude. En fait, il n’allait jamais de se coter du camp puisqu’il était trop loin de son cher bureau.

 

Après un petit moment, il trouva enfin ce juif de malheur qui se tenait au pied de la colline. Herr Cartman se stoppa quand il remarqua que l’adolescent était penché en avait et toussait, son corps parcouru de convulsion, à quelques pas de sa charrette. Le nazi espéra sincèrement que le juif n’était pas malade, car il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps. Cependant le garçon se tourna, une main couvrant sa bouche et revint près de la brouette métallique. Le nazi sourit malicieusement quand il vit la cause de l’attitude maladive du juif : proche de la charrette se tenait un corps dans un état de décomposition très avancé et jugeant le comportement de Kyle, le cadavre devait relâcher une odeur atroce de pourrie.

 

Depuis ces dernières semaines, Herr Cartman avait, lui aussi, chercher des corps, mais pas pour la même raison. Il les trouvait, les prenaient et les cachaient dans des endroits reculés et cachés avec pas mal de chaleur et d’humidité pour se décomposer correctement. Une fois satisfait de leur état de décomposition, il les reprenait et les plaçaient sur le chemin du juif cependant, éloignés des chantiers. C’était sa farce quotidienne pour le rouquin et personne n’était au courant. C’était pour cette raison qu’il rôdait le soir, quand tous les juifs avaient rejoint leur baraque et qu’aucuns soldats se tenait dans les camps de travailles. Il agissait dans le secret le plus total et pâturai dans le noir, sans être vu un peu comme l’allure d’un râton-laveur.

 

Il observa Kyle amusé, oubliant momentanément la raison de sa venue jusqu’ici. Le juif, qui s’était remis de sa panique, commença à recouvrir le corps de neige. Il avait délicatement placé de la neige sur le cadavre qu’il avait réussi à poser dans la charrette. Herr Cartman regardait ses actions avec une certaine admiration, comprenant que le juif utilisait la neige pour couvrir l’odeur. _Putain de génie !_ Il pensa en entendant le jeune homme bafouiller quelques insultes.

 

            « Putain !... Dégueulasse !... Merde ! ... », se plaignit Kyle en jetant plus de neige sur le corps, jusqu’à ce qu’une raisonnable couche le couvre. Cependant dès que Kyle prit la brouette et commença à s’en aller, Herr Cartman lui signala sa présence.

 

            « Hey ! Le juif ! » Herr Cartman cria et Kyle s’arrêta brusquement. Il se tourna lentement. Cette voix-là était vraiment la dernière qu’il voulait entendre. C’était trop beau pour être vrai de ne pas voir ce gros pendant quelques jours.

 

            « Viens ici ! » Le SS lui ordonna, et Kyle lui obéit en y laissant la brouette, la tête baissée. Il se stoppa en voyant les bottes sombres devant lui. « Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé. » Herr Cartman rajouta avec un ton faussement tendre, presque chantant.

 

  Kyle leva lentement les yeux. Herr Cartman eut un rictus satisfait ; pas besoin de demander s’il lui appartenait ou non, son expression disait tout. Les yeux de Kyle s’ouvrirent en grand quand il vit le violon. Ils brillaient de plaisir quand il vit son plus précieux objet en parfait état. Une joie inexplicable envahie son cœur.

 

            « Toi et moi sommes très chanceux que **_j’ai_** pu sauver ce violon des flammes. » Le nazi s’exclama fièrement et Kyle, sans réfléchir, leva sa tête pour le regarder. Il réalisa immédiatement son regard au sol. Mais cela prit assez de temps pour que le SS y lise de la surprise, de la joie et de la gratitude dans ses yeux verts. Ceci dit, le nazi en fut perturbé, lui qui était uniquement habitué au regard haineux de ce dernier. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

            « Suis-moi, maintenant. » Le nazi ordonna en commençant à partir mais après quelques pas, il réalisa qu’il n’était pas suivi. Kyle se tenait là, paralysé. « Ne t’en fait pas. Quelqu’un se chargera de ton travail pour le reste de la journée. :

 

Kyle hésita peu avant de commencer à le suivre. Le juif avait un milliard de question en tête. Pourquoi le nazi avait son violon ? Comment avait-il su qu’il en était le propriétaire ? Pourquoi abandonner son travail ainsi ? Mais il n’osa pas exprimer sa curiosité.

 

            « J’ai une importante soirée avec des amis ce soir. » Herr Cartman commença à parler, d’un ton calme. Il se tourna un peu pour voir s’il était encore suivi. Il l’était et Kyle avait toujours le regard fixé sur la neige. Il sourit en coin par son comportement docile.

 

            « L’un d’entre eux joue de la clarinette mais ce petit enculé s’est cassé un doigt aujourd’hui. Malheureusement, je n’ai trouvé aucun remplaçant, c’est là où tu rentres en jeux. » _Je dois être totalement en train de perdre la raison. Complètement taré !_ Il pensa amèrement.

 

Soudainement il se retourna en s’arrêtant brusquement. Kyle faillit s’écraser contre lui mais recula d’un mouvement. « Est-ce que tu es doué ? »

 

            « J’ai suivi des cours à l’institut de Bach à Frankfort et j’étais l’un des meilleurs. Mais je n’ai pas joué depuis environs quatre ans. » Kyle répondit sincèrement, essayant toujours d’assimiler ce que le nazi lui disait.

 

            « Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? » demanda Herr Cartman, irrité, déjà inquiet sur ce point. C’était beaucoup de temps sans entrainement.

 

            « Je ne pouvais pas jouer. Ma famille et moi vivions cachés durant trois ans et demie. » Il répondit difficilement. Le nazi soupira, savant que c’était une chose commune. Beaucoup de juifs choisissaient de vivre cachés dans des coins pommés dégueulasse comme des rats jusqu’à être découvert. Ils devaient vivre dans le silence absolu, le moindre bruit était suffisant pour trahir leur présence.

 

            « J’espère qu’un petit entrainement te rappellera comme jouer du violon. Car si tu te foires, si tu déplais d’une manière ou d’une autre à mes invités, je te jure : se sera pour toi et ta famille, une descente au enfer. » Le nazi le menaça froidement, regardant intensément les yeux du juif. Et pour la première fois, il lut une pointe de peur dedans. Herr Cartman sourit malicieusement.

 

 Il venait de trouver la faiblesse de Kyle.

 

…

 

Herr Cartman guida Kyle dans une partie du camp qu’il n’avait jamais été. Chaque pas qu’il faisait, l’amenait plus loin des chantiers de travaille et plus proche des compartiments nazis. Tout à coup, Kyle eut des pensées affreuses. _Et si c’était un piège ? Et si Herr Cartman allait me tuer ? Ou me torturer ?! Non, il doit certainement dire la vérité. Après tout il a mon violon, ça va aller. N’est-ce pas ?_ Le cœur battant, il marcha machinalement derrière le large SS, car il n’avait pas le choix, et garda toute son anxiété pour lui.

 

Ils atteignirent une grande bâtisse. Herr Cartman la déverrouilla et y entrèrent. Kyle fut bouche-bé ; il avait oublié à quoi l’intérieur d’une maison ressemblait. Il observa avec nostalgie et fascination les couleurs crémeuses du papiers peint, réchauffer par le précieux planchés sombre et les lumière artificiels dorés. Seul le seuil d’entrée indiquait déjà à quelle point la maison était décorées, remplis d’objets de valeurs et de peintures. Herr Cartman lança un regard bref sur le juif qui se tenait à l’encadrement de la porte, ses yeux admiraient clairement les environs, et eut même un petit sourire sur son visage.

 

            « ALFRED !!! » Herr Cartman hurla et peu de temps après, un homme de la trentaine, habillés d’un costume noir les rejoignit. Il plissa le front en confusion, quand il vit l’adolescent dans son uniforme rayé. « Ce juif va être le musicien de ce soir. J’ai besoin qu’il soit lavé et habillé convenablement avant que tu me l’amène dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible. » Il laissa Kyle avec son majordome. Ils se regardaient en silence. C’était un moment peu commode comme l’un avait l’air perplexe et l’autre donnait un sourire inquiet.

 

            « À qui ai-je donc affaire ? » Alfred décida de briser le silence.

 

            « Euh... Je m’appelle Kyle. » le rouquin répondit, incertain.

 

            « Kyle. C’est bien mieux qu’un numéro n’est-ce pas ? » Il répondit sincèrement, faisant sourire Kyle spontanément. « Suivez-moi. Je vais vous préparez un bain chaud. »

 

…

 

  Kyle trouvait ça cocasse qu’il ne se sentait plus du tout gêner d’être nu en présence d’autre hommes. Après tout, il était quotidiennement confronté aux douches communes, à noter aussi les jours de sélections où les nazis ordonnaient à tous les hommes de se déshabiller et courir pour examiner leurs aptitudes physiques. D’autre part, Alfred s’était montrer si gentil que l’adolescent se sentait complètement à l’aise avec.

 

Il apprit que le majordome venait d’Autriche et qu’il était en Allemagne depuis pas mal d’années. Son dernier employeur était un riche dignitaire juif depuis trois générations qui sans surprise, disparut mystérieusement et fit perdre son emploi. Alfred chercha un nouveau travail et vint sous la protection des SS il y a quelques années. Il était sous l’ordre d’Herr Cartman depuis peu.

 

Pendant que Kyle nettoyait ses jambes, Alfred lui coupa quelques nœuds dans ses cheveux pour lui faire une belle coupe sans pour autant changer toute son apparence. Ses dents et ses ongles eurent une attention particulière, le majordome voulait être sûre que tous ses aspects, le juif avait l’air nettoyer et sain. Kyle se sentait presque coupable d’apprécier cette eau chaude, l’odeur du savon aromatisé et le petit plaisir de se sentir propre de nouveau. Alfred lui amena un costume qui lui allait presque à la perfection, un peu plus ample dû à sa perte de poids. Le majordome le plaça devant un miroir et Kyle eut un sursaut de surprise.

 

  L’adolescent s’était déjà regarder dans un miroir du coin de l’œil à son arrivé dans la salle de bain. C’était la première fois qu’il revoyait son reflet depuis qu’il fut prisonnier du camp de Dachau. Kyle n’avait pas reconnu le garçon dans le miroir : son visage était étrange, vieux, triste et fatigué. Ses cheveux bouclés qui avaient obtenu une couleur rouge terne devinrent long et en désordre. Il était devenu très fin et sa peau avait prit un teint grisâtre et sale. Mais là, il regardait son reflet avec émerveillement. Alfred avait fait un merveilleux travail avec ses cheveux. C’était toujours plus long et plus épais à ce qu’il fut habitué, mais c’était un léger changement qui lui allait à merveille. Sa peau nettoyée regagna sa couleur originelle, son regard avait également reprit vie tout comme se costume qui lui allait aussi bien.

 

            « Je crois que nous avons un nouveau gentleman dans cet maison » Alfred s’exclama avec un ton fier, « Allons s’y, il est temps de confronter la bête. » Il rajouta, taquin, en faisant référence à son employeur et causant un petit rire amusé sortir de la bouche du rouquin.

 

…

 

  Peu après, le majordome frappait à une porte et Kyle se tenait derrière celui-ci, frottant nerveusement le tissu de sa veste avec les doigts. Soudain, il souhaitait retourner dans les chantiers, dans son uniforme sale. Cette soirée lui faisait déjà revivre de vieux souvenir quand il y eut un temps où il était propre, habillés de beau vêtements et que jouer du violon était quelque chose de normal. Kyle avait un aperçu de sa vie d’avant la guerre, cet aperçu qu’il avait supprimé de ses pensées pour pouvoir survivre dans ce camp. Et tout lui revenait. Il entendit la voix de Herr Cartman lui commander d’entrer et Alfred lui ouvrit la porte. Kyle sentit son anxiété s’accroître en entrant dans la pièce, seul.

 

Il y eut un moment de silence après que la porte se soit fermé derrière Kyle. Herr Cartman avait attendu avec impatience le juif, souhaitant qu’il soit au moins l’air habillé et correcte. Mais il se n’était jamais attendu à ce genre de transformation : Alfred avait fait plus qu’un excellent travail. Il se leva et déambula dans la pièce, ses yeux relookaient l’homme devant lui. Ses vêtements lui donnaient vraiment un nouvel aspect. Ses cheveux, qui irritaient beaucoup le nazi, toujours en bataille et bouffit ; brillait désormais d’une plaisante teinte d’automne, ses boucles étaient soyeuse et tombaient parfaitement sur son visage pâle.

 

            « Regarde-moi, le juif. » Déjà habitué à cet ordre, Kyle leva la tête.

 

Pour la première fois, Kyle se sentit exposé et vulnérable. La baraque D34 était sa nouvelle maison, le chantier était chez lui, mais maintenant il était en terrain inconnu. Il était dans le monde d’Herr Cartman. Mais il essayait toujours de ne jamais laisser rien transparaître. Son cœur battait à toute allure comme le SS ne réagissait pas et ne disait rien. Il se tenait simplement devant lui et l’observait. Kyle essayait de dissimuler son inconfort en se forçant de ne pas détourner son regard du siens. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sentir un seul signe de faiblesse au nazi. Herr Cartman, de son coté, était hypnotisé par l’apparence du jeune homme. Il avait en avait déjà déduit, dès leur première rencontre que le rouquin pouvait être un beau garçon. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. Maintenant que Kyle était nettoyé, sa peau pâle et crémeuse était visible. C’était également la première fois que le nazi pu apercevoir de douces taches de rousseur peint sur sa face. Ses traits dessinant ses os étaient adoucis par sa peau soyeuse et par ses boucles rousses qui caressait son visage doucement. Même son profond regard vert forestier s’était attendri. Ce garçon, contrairement à la plupart des juifs, était exquis.

 

            « Tu es présentable. » Herr Cartman répondit, enfin, avec peu d’assurance. Il savait bien que le mot ‘présentable’ était un mot sous-estimant la réalité. Il retourna à son bureau, n’entendant pas le soupir de soulagement que le juif lâcha.

 

            « Bon j’ai quelques partitions des compositions que je veux que tu joues ce soir. » Dit-il avec un ton un peu plus diplomate en lui donnant les feuilles en question. Cette fois, il ne manqua pas de voir un petit rictus sur ses lèvres et sa joie dans son regard quand il lit les partitions. Herr Cartman lui tendit son violon et son archet. « Pourquoi pas jouer un peu ? Pour voir si tu en es toujours capable ? »

 

Herr Cartman observa le juif tenir le violon avec des mains tremblantes. Ses doigts caressaient le bois vernis avec tendresse et son sourire s’agrandit. Il reprit son sérieux en plaçant le violon sous son menton, fermant les yeux et laissa l’archet glissé sur les cordes pour produire un son.

 

            « Uh... Vraiment pas terrible. » Kyle se parlait à lui-même, les sourcils froncés pendant que le nazi observait le juif avec attention. Il accordait ses cordes, testait les notes, arrangeait celle-ci de nouveaux jusqu’à qu’il soit satisfait avec le son que son instrument produisit. C’était, sans le moindre doute, un comportement de professionnel digne d’un vrai musicien. « Je dois commencer avec laquelle ? »

 

Le nazi plaça les pages sur un pupitre dans le bon ordre et attendit longuement. Dans moins de deux heures, les invités allaient arriver. Il espérait qu’ils avaient suffisamment de temps. Les premiers essaies était hésitant et maladroit. Herr Cartman pensa qu’il allait se désespérer et allait même le gronder quand il réalisa qu’il n’était pas le seul à être frustré. Kyle soufflait et avait l’air fâchés pendant quelque instant. Il ajusta le violon sous son menton correctement, prit une grande aspiration et ferma les yeux. Après une courte pause, il s’emporta dans sa passion musicale avec moins de pression et le SS souffla de soulagement. Kyle s’autorisa à oublier toutes ses inquiétudes et la pression que le nazi lui faisait. Il se laissait emporter par la musique, ouvrant de temps à autre les yeux pour uniquement regarder ses prochaines notes. Pendant qu’il jouait, il oubli le monde autour de lui. Il oubli la misère des chantiers, les jours de faim et de froids, les sinistres visages de la mort. Il oubli avec qui il était, où il était et sa mission pour ce soir. Pour le moment, il se laissait complètement bercé par le son de son instrument. Toute ses pensées se dissipaient avec la musique.

 

Quand il joua la dernière note de sa partition, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Herr Cartman attentif. Le nazi avait une étrange expression au visage, un mélange de choque et d’admiration. La musique avait été joué si magnifiquement, si tendrement mais également avec tellement de puissance ! Sa musique avait réussi à toucher son cœur de pierre. Herr Cartman, qui sentit le regard curieux du juif, regagna rapidement sa posture, redressant son dos et levant son menton légèrement pour transmettre un air autoritaire.

 

            « C’était bien. » Il se racla la gorge comme sa voix sortit un peu enrouillée, « Continue. »

 

  Herr Cartman pouvait jurer avoir vu le juif sourire du regard par ses mots, tandis que son visage restait impassible. Mais il estompa rapidement cette pensée. Quand Kyle se remit à jouer, Herr Cartman ferma lui aussi les yeux et capitula au son de la musique, laissant apaiser toutes ces inquiétudes et sa colère. Le juif et le nazi restaient seuls dans le bureau, dans un monde où aucuns mots ne sont nécessaires, où aucunes races, hiérarchies et guerres ne subsistaient. Ils étaient dans un monde idyllique seulement crées de sons mélodieux jusqu’à ce qu’Alfred ne frappe à la porte, annonçant l’arrivée des invités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred, le majordome, est un personnage totalement fictif, inventé par l’auteur original. Sa présence et son rôle secondaire dans cette histoire permet de consolider un peu plus l’intrigue. L’auteur à prit le nom d’Alfred des films Batman.


	7. La soirée

Herr Cartman avait rapidement quitté son bureau.

Kyle regardait la porte, le violon toujours sur ses mains, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. Alfred, lisant son insécurité, sourit.

 

  « Je vous ai entendu jouer du violon. Vous avez beaucoup de talent. » Le majordome complimenta et Kyle sourit de plaisir alors qu'il exprimait ses remerciements.

 

   "Étant donné que cela prendra un certain temps avant qu’ils ne vous appellent, voudriez-vous manger quelque chose ?"

 

   "Oh oui, s'il vous plaît." Kyle répondit presque trop anxieux. Le majordome fit signe de le suivre, tout en jetant un regard compatissant au garçon.

 

Au cours de ses années d’emploi sous les nazis, Alfred n’a jamais exprimé son opinion sur Hitler et les idéologies de son parti politique. Personne, pas même Herr Cartman, ne savait s'il était d'accord avec les plans génocidaires ou non. Il a juste fait ce qu'on lui avait commandé, sans jamais se poser de questions. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Alfred ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le monde avait atteint ce point si absurde. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’était un garçon près de l'âge adulte, contraint de voir et de vivre des horreurs indescriptibles. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c’était un être humain fragile, avec un don musical qui envierait les plus grands compositeurs. L'Allemagne était devenue un pays injuste et ses idéologies de haine se sont répandues dans le reste de l'Europe avec violence et cruauté. Il se demandait ce qui attendait l'avenir de cet adolescent et toutes les autres âmes qui devaient vivre dans des temps aussi terribles. Mais ses contemplations ont été interrompues, alors qu'elles atteignaient les cuisines.

 

Une odeur délicieuse flottait dans l'air, rendant Kyle encore plus affamé. À sa grande joie, il fut guidé à l'intérieur de la cuisine et s'installa à la table en bois. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux quand il vit une assiette avec une vraie soupe maison, accompagnée de pain et de beurre.

 

  "C’est quelque chose de simple, mais je crois que cela satisfera votre faim." Dit Alfred en plaçant la soupe sur la table.

 

Mais pour Kyle, cette nourriture était divine, un cadeau de Dieu envoyé du ciel. Il était si affamé et avait déjà oublié le goût de la vraie nourriture, au point de laisser complètement passer ses manières à table et de manger avec voracité. Kyle dut retenir ses larmes, se sentant soudain submergé par le plaisir de choses aussi fondamentales. Un bain chaud, des vêtements propres, un ventre plein de nourriture. Il ne savait pas s'il était béni de Dieu et récompensé pour son combat quotidien dans le camp de concentration, ou s'il s'agissait d'un supplice, car il savait que dans quelques heures que ce monde merveilleux de couleurs, de chaleur et d’odeurs agréables allait lu être dépouillé de nouveau. Il a décidé de profiter du présent et de le vivre à fond. Pendant quelques heures à peine, il n’était pas juif et les nazis n’existaient pas.

 

…

 

Le moment était arrivé. Il était un peu plus de dix heures et les dessert étaient débarrassés de la table. Herr Cartman et ses invités étaient installés dans le salon et Kyle avait été invité à jouer du violon. Herr Cartman se tenait près de la porte, l’attendant déjà avec un air dangereux.

 

  « Tu ne parleras que lorsque qu’on t’adressera la parole. Tu ne diras pas ta fonction au camp. Tu ne parleras pas de choses lugubres. Ta fonction ici ce soir est de divertir. Garde mes invités heureux à tout moment. Compris, le juif ? » Kyle acquiesça et déglutit avec difficulté. Herr Cartman ouvrit la porte, l'observant toujours avec menace. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarqué que Kyle avait l'air plus pâle qu'avant.

 

Ils entrèrent dans le salon le plus riche et le plus beau que Kyle n’ait jamais vu. Le mobilier avait été fabriqué à partir de chêne sombre coûteux, la décoration était luxuriante, avec des vases et des sculptures de toutes les cultures. Un grand et magnifique lustre doré pendait au plafond, des peintures et des miroirs décoratifs longeaient les murs. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent une belle fille blonde et un garçon aux cheveux bruns assis confortablement sur le grand canapé. Ils avaient à peu près son âge.

 

  « Mes braves gens, je vous présente notre musicien pour ce soir. » Herr Cartman parlait avec éloquence en faisant signe à Kyle d'entrer. "Ton nom, le juif...", murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

 

  "Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Kyle Broflovski. C’est un plaisir d’être ici aujourd’hui. » Annonça le juif, poliment, avec une gracieuse révérence. La fille blonde applaudit, toute excitée, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux bruns souriait sincèrement. Kyle jeta délibérément un regard hautain à Herr Cartman, qui ricanait, amusé devant l'audace du garçon.

 

  "Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi~ !" La jeune femme répondit avec séduction, alors qu'elle se levait et tendit sa main vers Kyle. Il y eut un rapide échange de regard entre le nazi et le juif. Herr Cartman hocha la tête et Kyle lui prit doucement la main de celle-ci et y plaça un doux baiser dessus. La femme pouffa de rire. "Appelle-moi Bebe." Kyle hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. C'était une belle jeune femme, avec de longs cheveux ondulés et des yeux bleus brillants. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui dessinait très généreusement les contours de son corps.

 

  "Et je suis Clyde", dit gaiement le garçon aux cheveux bruns, en étirant le bras pour serrer la main de Kyle. "Broflovski n’est-ce pas un nom juif ?" Demanda-t-il et Kyle se figea. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé dire maintenant, mais Herr Cartman, qui s'y attendait bien sûr, intervint.

 

  « Oui Clyde. Bonne observation. Il est juif, d'accord. » Répondit Herr Cartman nonchalamment, provoquant des regards confus de ses deux invités. « Vous voyez, ce fils de pute de Butters, qui était censé jouer pour nous comme d'habitude, a été vraiment habile à se casser le doigt aujourd'hui. C’est la raison pour laquelle il est en retard avec Craig. Ils ont dû aller à l'hôpital. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Juif qui travaille dans mon camp est un violoniste, n'est-ce pas Kahl ? » Dit-il en pressant ses gros doigts sur l’épaule de Kyle, en guise d’avertissement.

 

  "Les Juifs ne sont-ils pas porteurs de toutes sortes de maladies ?", Clyde répliqua, craintif.

 

  « Oh ? Tu penses honnêtement que je prendrais un bâtard malade pour participer à **notre** soirée ? Regarde-le ! A-t-il l’air malade pour toi ? » Herr Cartman s'irrita. « Dans mon camp, nous faisons une bonne sélection. Seulement les juifs en bonne santé restent. Le reste est transporté en Pologne. » Il tapota le dos de Kyle avec un peu trop de force, soulignant son point. Clyde avait toujours l'air un peu méfiant, mais Bebe s'était déjà livrée aux charmes de Juif.

 

  "Eh bien, je pense qu'il est magnifique." Dit-elle en prenant Kyle par la main et le guidant à travers la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Kyle hésita et regarda de nouveau Herr Cartman. Il acquiesça avec permission.

 

  « Alors dis-moi, Kyle. Combien de temps joues-tu du violon ? », Bebe demanda en lui fixant son regard océan. Kyle baissa les yeux sur l'instrument qu'il tenait et sourit tendrement alors que des souvenirs agréables lui revinrent en tête.

 

  « J’ai commencé quand j'avais 6 ans. »

 

  « Wow, c’est vraiment très jeune. » S’écria Clyde, assis de l’autre côté de la pièce. Herr Cartman était assis sur un canapé à côté de son ami et prenait une gorgée de whisky. Il pouvait sentir le bout de ses doigts piquer jusqu’aux nerfs. « Butters a commencé à jouer de la clarinette quand il avait quoi ? 13 ans ? »

 

  "En fait, il a commencé quand il avait 9 ans, mais le con n'a jamais pris ça au sérieux jusqu'à la 5ème." Clarifia Herr Cartman.

 

  "Alors ... Combien de temps es-tu dans ce camp ?" Demanda Clyde avec curiosité.

 

  “7 mois, 2 semaines et 11 jours.”

 

  "Sensationnel ! Tu gardes le pied sur terre en matière de comptage ! » Déclara Clyde, amusé.

 

  "Je préfère garder la notion du temps." Kyle répondit d’un ton sec. Bebe apporta deux verres de whisky et en tendit un au juif. "Je suis désolé. Je ne bois pas quand je joue. "

 

  "Tu as peur de te tromper ?" Bebe le taquinait mais consenti en plaçant son verre sur la table. « Pour plus tard, alors. Dis-moi Kyle, à quoi ressemblait ta vie avant de venir au camp ? Quels étaient tes rêves auparavant ? » Kyle hésita et observa Herr Cartman. Il avait un regard d'avertissement.

 

  « J’ai eu, euh… une vie normale. J’allais à l'école, je jouais au basketball avec mes amis, j'ai suivi des cours de violon. Je voulais aller au Conservatoire et me spécialiser dans la musique. » Dit-il avec désinvolture, cachant toute trace de regret. Il a de nouveau regardé le gros nazi et il lui fit un petit signe de tête. Jusqu'ici tout va bien.

 

  « Voulez-vous m'entendre jouer ?» Demanda-t-il avant que d'autres questions n'apparaissent.

 

  "Oui, s'il te plaît !" Bebe s’exclama avec enthousiasme. Herr Cartman soupira de soulagement et versa de nouveau du whisky dans son verre.

 

Il regarda Kyle préparer les partitions de musique, placer le violon sous son menton et rester silencieux, concentré pendant quelques instants. Le nazi pouvait sentir l'attente dans la pièce, Bebe et Clyde fixant le Juif avec des yeux curieux. Et puis de belles notes qui lissait contre les corde de l’instrument ont rempli l'air, colorant le monde avec sa mélodie. Comme des heures plus tôt, tout le monde s’est abandonnés à la musique et s’est laissés transporter dans de nouveaux mondes, laissant les notes légères et douloureuses atteindre leurs cœurs.

 

 Kyle jouait déjà depuis un moment, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'arrêta aussitôt surpris par le son et tout le monde se mit à geindre à la suite de l'interruption.

 

  « Monseigneur, les derniers invités sont arrivés. » Annonça Alfred en permettant à deux autres adolescents d'entrer dans la pièce. Herr Cartman et Clyde se levèrent pour saluer leurs amis.

 

  « Ravi de te voir Craig », dit le gros nazi en échangeant des étreintes. “Butters ! Connard ! » Dit-il dans un souffle en voyant le blond.

 

  « Devine quel doigt Butters s’est cassé.» Dit Craig avec un ton amusé en montrant son majeur.

 

  "Incroyable !" Clyde éclata de rire tandis que Butters devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il gigotait nerveusement, le majeur de sa main gauche enveloppé dans des bandelettes. « Tu es une vraie pédale. Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

 

  “Euh… je… je jouais au volleyball avec Tweek et quelques autres gars et le ballon me tordit le doigt.” Il raconta nerveusement et les invités éclatèrent de rire.

 

  « Eh bien, je sais que c’est dommage que cela t’ait arrivé, Butters. » Dit Clyde en essuyant quelques larmes. « Mais je suis content que ce soit le cas. Sinon, nous n’aurions pas le plaisir d’écouter le violon de Kyle ce soir. » Dit-il avec sincérité, beaucoup pour le soulagement de Herr Cartman et Kyle.

 

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns désigna le Juif. Ce n'est que maintenant que Craig et Butters l'ont remarqué.

 

 « Nous avons entendu de la musique à notre arrivée. Cela semblait incroyable. "Craig a déclaré en donnant un regard d'appréciation. "Joli boulot, Cartman." Le gros nazi n’a pas manqué le double sens derrière ses mots, sachant parfaitement quelle allusion Craig faisait. Il ignora le regard affamé que le garçon aux cheveux noirs donna au Juif et l'invita avec Butters à s'asseoir. Il leur a donné à boire et a ensuite regardé le violoniste.

 

   "Kahl, tu peux reprendre."


	8. Nuit de folie

Kyle jouait toute les compositions musicales que le nazi lui avait donné.

Quand il eut fini, il reçut l’acclamation des invités et de l’hôte en personne. Ensuite, les boissons leurs fut servi. Butters installa une chaise entre les deux grands canapés pour que Kyle s’y assoit. Il avait soif à cause de toute cette énergie usés dans sa musique. Quand il prit son vers de whisky, Kyle le bu avidement, causant quelques rires amusés dans la pièce.

 

Kyle souriait sincèrement ; il passait un merveilleux moment. Il n’avait pas joué du violon depuis trop longtemps. Quatre ans sans laisser rien qu’une petite note s’échapper de son instrument avait été une tortueuse éternité. C’était la raison pour laquelle il pourrait jouer toute la nuit s’il en fut demandé. Kyle appréciait aussi la compagnie qu’il avait ce soir. Il trouvait les amis du nazi sympathique et amusant. À un certain point de la soirée, il était assez saoul pour rigoler autant que les autres. Dans son arrière-pensées, il eut la sensation que se son lui était étrangement familier : il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu’il rit autant.

 

Butters lui demanda s’il connaissait d’autre compositions. Et il se rappelait de certains fragments qu’il jouait avec plaisir. Quand il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de symphonies ou de sonnets, il improvisait et commençait un petit concerto suivit d’applaudissement en rythmes, de chants et de danse. Une sphère de plaisir régnait dans le salon, résultants des combinaisons de boissons, de la musique et des rires.

Butters, qui était clairement celui qui résistait au moins l’alcool, demanda à Kyle de lui apprendre à jouer du violon. C’était une situation cocasse comme Butters tenait maladroitement le violon avec son doigt brisé, jouant des horribles fausses notes ; et Kyle ayant des rires incontrôlables due à la situation.

 

Herr Cartman regardait Kyle avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Ce maudit juif l’avait surpris avec son talent et ses manières charmantes et spontanés. Craig était assis à coter de lui, regardant le juif avec le même intérêt. Depuis qu’il était arrivé, il n’avait pas quitté le rouquin des yeux. Herr Cartman était, évidemment, au courant. Puis, pas du tout surpris.

 

            « Dégage ses pensées impures de ta pensé, ok ? » Herr Cartman souligna, mais Craig savait exactement ce qu’il voulait dire.

 

            « Tu dois l’avouer que c’est un intéressant spécimen. » Craig répondit avec un ton affirmatif, « Assez exotique, je dirais. Cheveux roux, yeux vert, peaux de porcelaine. Pas mal maigre, néanmoins sexy. Pour combien tu me le vends ? » Craig demanda banalement.

 

            « Il n’est pas en vente. » Herr Cartman répondit simplement.

 

            « 1,000 deutschemarks ? » Craig suggéra.

           

            « Craig, non. »

           

            « 1,500 deutschemarks ? »

 

            « Tu ne l’aura pas. »

 

            « Pourquoi pas 2,000 deutschemarks ? »

 

            « Arrête, trou du cul, je viens te le dire ! Je ne vends pas mes juifs, donc tu n’achèteras pas celui-là non plus ! » Herr Cartman murmura, agacé. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se jouait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il savait que Craig achetait des jeunes hommes juifs pour abusés d’eux, jusqu’à ce qu’il se désintéresse et les envois à leurs morts. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il s’en fichait pas mal. Mais Herr Cartman ne voulait pas, d’une manière que ce soit, que Craig à Kyle. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps que le rouquin était _son_ juif. Il était _son_ jouet et il était le seul à jouer avec.

 

            « Ok, je comprends. Tu le veux pour toi. ‘Peux pas te blâmer pour ça. » Craig répliqua pacifiquement, mais le nazi sentit son sang se ruer à son visage.

 

            « Tu as une imagination débordante. » Herr Cartman rétorqua agacé, résultant un sourire narquois apparaître sur le visage de l’autre homme. Le gros nazi bu le reste de son verre nerveusement. Craig avait raison à son sujet, évidemment. Ses propres pensées commencèrent à imaginer toute sortes de choses qu’il pouvait faire à ce juif, toute ces pensées devinrent érotiques. _Il est vraiment tentant, ça me donne envie d’enrouler mes doigts dans ses cheveux et goûter sa peaux crémeuse… Attend ! Quoi ? Mais à quoi je pense ?! Est-ce que ce putain de juif m’a emboucané avec une sorte de malédiction Juif sur moi ? Putain, mais à quoi je pense ? Putain de juif, il me donne des pensées bizarres._ Le nazi frotta ses tempes et pouvait sentir quelques gouttes de sueurs sur sa peau. Il en déduisit qu’il eut assez de whiskey pour cette nuit.

 

« Hey, Cartman, ramène-nous la bonne came. » Clyde finit par articuler entre deux rires.

 

« Oh ouiiiii ! La bonnnnnnne came !! » Butters répéta en redonnant le violon à Kyle. Herr Cartman secoua sa tête au son de l’enthousiasme excessif du blond. Il le leva et partit de la pièce mais revint rapidement avec une boîte. Kyle le regardait avec curiosité pendant que le nazi s’assied et distribua des étranges pipes à ses amis. Le nazi mit une substance sèche dedans et alluma celle-ci, inhala dedans quelques fois et la tendit à Kyle.

 

 

            « Euh, je ne fume pas. » Kyle refusa avec politesse.

 

            « Ce n’est pas de la fumette ordinaire ! C’est de l’opium. » Herr Cartman répliqua, offensé.

 

            « Opium ?! N’est-ce pas illégal ?! » Demanda Kyle, scandalisé pendant que les autres ricanèrent, amusés. Le nazi le regardait d’un air ébahi et haussa un sourcil.

 

            « Bien sûr que c’est illégal. C’est ce qui rend les choses marrantes ! Maintenant, prends-en. » Le gros répondit dans un ton qui ne rajouta aucune autre discussion. Kyle déglutit difficilement. Ses parents le tueraient s’ils savaient que Kyle passait une folle nuit d’alcool et de drogue. Mais encore, une partie en lui fut curieux. Il eut entendu toute sorte d’histoire sur les propriétés hallucinogène et apaisante de l’opium, mais il ne crut jamais essayait ça un jour. « Aller ! Fume, le juif ! »

 

Ce n’était pas une demande mais un ordre clair et Kyle obéit. Il inhala la fumée et s’étouffa avec, toussant lourdement causant une vague de rire faire écho dans la pièce. Il regardait le nazi avec douleur, qui hocha la tête, l’encourageant à se remettre à fume. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur et toussa encore un peu, mais après un instant, ses poumons s’habituèrent et furent bientôt remplis d’opium. Le salon devint silencieux comme tout le monde savouraient les merveilleux effets de la drogue.

 

            « Ah, mes parents vont me punir. » Dit Butters dans une voix craquelant, en s’avachissant en arrière dans le canapé, à moitié allongé sur Clyde.

 

            « Hé, regarde le juif. Il est totalement stone. » Clyde pointa Kyle avec un air amusé.

 

Il était toujours sur sa chaise entre les deux canapés, les jambes écartés d’un bout à l’autres, le violon allongé sur l’une d’elles. Il avait la tête lever en arrière et expirait de la fumée sans se hâter. Une sensation de pure relaxation se répandait dans tout son corps. Ses membres se sentaient lassent, mais son esprit était toujours présent. La pièce tournait dans un sens satisfaisant, les couleurs pas si voyantes que ça devinrent rayonnante et vive. Kyle s’abandonnait au effet plaisant de la drogue. C’était une échappatoire à la réalité. Il oubliait tout son passée, tous ses bons et mauvais souvenirs. Le camp de concentration, le dur travail, le froids et les cadavres cessait d’exister. Kyle relâcha un petit rire, content. C’était une sensation de libéré totale que Kyle embrassait désespérément.

 

            « Tu as l’air d’apprécier, Kahl. Et dire que tu voulais passer à coter de ça. » Herr Cartman l’accusa. Kyle releva son visage un peu pour regarder le Nazi. Il dessina un sourire malicieux peu commode et se pencha, son visage était proche du nazi. Herr Cartman vit le regard flouté d’euphorie dans ses yeux verts et il savait, que ce qu’il allait sortir de sa bouche était le résultat de sa consommation d’opium.

 

            « J’ai de bonne raison d’être méfiant, gros lard. D’habitude, quand tu m’offres quelque chose, c’est _pourri_. » Kyle répondit avec un ton énigmatique.

 

Il donna au nazi un certain regard remplis d’audace et un sourire que Herr Cartman qualifierait de séducteur. Le SS laissa un rire amusé s’échapper de sa bouche, ne se sentant pas même déranger par l’insulte que le rouquin venait de lui faire. Il aurait dû se douter que Kyle s’avait son petit manège à disposer des corps pourris sur son chemin. Il continuait de regarder Kyle se redresser, le regardant avec un air complice. Et à ce moment, Herr Cartman sentit que toute les barrières existant entre eux se dissipa. Durant le jour, ils étaient ennemis, une race soumettant l’autre. Durant le jour, ils vivaient dans deux mondes totalement différent. Mais maintenant, sous l’influence de l’opium, ils étaient amis et complice. Ils étaient les mêmes.

…

 

Kyle ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment il finit allongé sur le canapé avec Bebe sur lui. Tout ce qu’il pouvait savoir était que maintenant, elle l’insurgeait d’électrifiant baiser sur le cou, sous son menton et sur ses lèvres. Il s’abandonna complètement aux plaisir quand leurs langues se rencontrent. Son esprit perdu tout rempart avec la réalité. Kyle vivait uniquement pour les pulsions que son esprit stone lui envoyait dans le corps. Il inhalait le doux parfum de Bebe, caressait ses cheveux et glissa ses mains sur le bas de son dos. La passion et la chaleur continuait de s’accroître chaque minutes et Kyle protesta avec un petit son quand Bebe séparaient leurs lèvres.

 

            « Avais-tu une petite amie avant que tu ailles au camp ? » Elle chuchota au creux de son oreille, faisant frémir le rouquin.

 

« Euh, pas vraiment. » Il parlait mollement, « J’avais une petite-amie il y a longtemps… Elle s’appelait Rebecca. Elle s’avérait être une véritable salope. » Il écarquilla ses yeux distrait quand il entendit des rires près d’eux. Craig et Herr Cartman, qui étaient les seuls à démontrer leurs résistances à la drogue (Clyde et Butters ronflaient depuis un moment), regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

 

            « As-tu déjà fait l’amour à une fille ? » Bebe demanda dans un doux susurre et Kyle secoua sa tête. Bebe sourit grandement pendant que ses mains se baladèrent sous la chemise du rouquin, le faisant de nouveau frémir et montant sa température corporelle fiévreusement.

 

            « Nous avons un puceau dans la maison ! » Craig s’exclama avec un air de prédateur scintillant dans ses yeux. Herr Cartman rit à ce commentaire. Il était hypnotisé par les réponses naturelle de Kyle face aux avances de Bebe.

 

Le juif avait autorisé Bebe à lui retirer sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate, qui s’étendaient, sur le sol, oubliés. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonner et ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille. Ses yeux étaient voilés et ses joues toute roses. Bebe l’embrassait avec plus de passion, qui correspondit à son impatience. Les deux émettaient de petits bruits excités et respiraient fortement alors que leurs corps demandaient plus que des caresses douces. Quelque part dans le brouillard de ses pensées floues, Kyle comprit que c'était mauvais. Il savait qu'il y avait un public qui les observaient en train de rouler des pelles avec cette fille magnifique. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, une voix lui suppliait de s'arrêter. Mais l'alcool et la drogue lui avaient trop absorbé l'esprit et les avertissements se dissipèrent comme la brume matinale quand il sentit les doigts s'agripper fermement son entrejambe. Il haleta choqué et émerveillé en même temps. Il ferma les yeux, releva la tête et laissa le plaisir envahir son corps alors que la chaleur humide de la bouche de Bebe caressait son membre d’une manière qu’il ne pensait pas possible.

 

            « Mate moi ça, Cartman. » Craig lui signala, ses yeux assombrit par la luxure. « Ce n’est plus un gamin. »

 

Le gros nazi bougea inconfortablement sur le canapé, les images se déroulant devant ses yeux, lui faisait croître sa propre bite sous son pantalon. Il se maudit intérieurement, détestant le Juif pour avoir l'air si sexy. Les yeux de Kyle étaient fermés, ses lèvres légèrement écartées, une respiration profonde et libérant de temps en temps un grognement ou un doux gémissement. Ses doigts de la main gauche se creusait dans le canapé, tandis que sa main droite était reposée sur la tête de Bebe, la guidant pour le sucer plus vigoureusement. C’était le spectacle érotique le plus parfait que Herr Cartman puisse assister.

 

  Le plaisir et la pression augmentèrent à un point insupportable jusqu'à ce que Kyle pousse un gémissement plus fort, tandis que tout son corps frissonnait devant le plaisir accablant qui l'envahissait. Il entendit des éclats de rire, la fermeture de son pantalon et la voix de Bebe lui disant qu'il avait le goût de lait et de miel. Elle se coucha dessus de lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Les paupières de Kyle étaient trop lourdes et il ne pouvait plus les garder ouvertes. Il ferma ses yeux et entra dans un sommeil léger, écoutant les voix de Craig et Herr Cartman au loin. Leurs mots sombrèrent lentement comme un poison dans son esprit à demi inconscient, produisant des images qui ne pourraient venir que de l'Enfer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La drogue la plus populaire pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, dont l'utilisation a été stimulée par les nazis, était une drogue composée de méthamphétamine (pour amener les soldats dans un état euphorique). Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être une drogue approprié pour Cartman à utiliser lors d’une soirée « de la classe supérieure ». J'ai donc opté pour de l’opium !


	9. Ce n'est pas de la neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’auteur : 
> 
> Dans la première moitié du chapitre, les parties écrites dans « Italique » décrivent ce que Kyle voit dans son rêve.   
> Le texte non-itical, donc le type de lettre actuel, est le dialogue qui se déroule actuellement, dans le présent.
> 
> ...
> 
> Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre très pénible.
> 
> ...

_Dans un rêve étrange, Kyle ne voit que la noirceur. Dans ce monde de vide, il entend deux voix._

_Un familier, l'autre pas._

  « Ton père ouvrirait-il bientôt un poste vacant à Sobibor *?» Dit la voix familière mais hostile.

 

  « Pourquoi tu continues à insister pour être transféré là-bas ?» Demande la voix inconnue. Cela semble ennuyé.

 

_Sortis de nulle part, de petits flocons blancs se lèvent dans le noir. Ils montent lentement dans une danse douce, comme s'ils étaient soulevés par une brise légère. Les flocons sont peu nombreux au début, mais leur nombre augmente rapidement. Des points de danse blancs peignent la noirceur creuse._

  « Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Qui a présenté le plan de la solution finale de la race juive à la conférence de Waanse **? Qui a inspiré Herr Reinhard à construire les camps d’extermination ? Qui a eu l'idée de tout camoufler pour que personne ne soupçonne ce qui se passait ? Moi ! J'ai eu l’idée ! C’est mon putain de droit d’aller à Sobibor !!! » Kyle fronça les sourcils. C'était la voix autoritaire qu'il détestait tant, tellement évitée, tant redoutée. « Je veux être là, Craig. Et voir de mes propres yeux. Les Juifs arrivés en grandes masses. Je veux voir leurs visages effrayés ... »

 

La voix résonna dans la tête de Kyle

 

_"Je veux voir leurs visages effrayés ..."_

Et est devenu une partie de son rêve.

 

_... des visages effrayés ..._

_Kyle observe la noirceur se remplir complètement de flocons jusqu'à ce que tout soit blanc. Soudain, il sent son corps descendre et il descend doucement tandis que les flocons volent dans la direction opposée._

_Il entend encore l'odieuse voix qui résonne à l'arrière-plan. Il atterrit doucement sur le sol. C’est blanc à cause des flocons, mais il réalise qu’il n’y a pas de neige._

  "Je veux voir leurs visages quand ils descendent des trains ..."

 

_Kyle regarde un long train gris avec des wagons de fret arriver dans sa direction et s'arrêter juste en face de lui. Il regarde autour de lui et il n'y a pas de station. En fait, il n'y a rien autour de lui. Pas un seul arbre. Pas un seul oiseau ou créature vivante. Seuls les champs ouverts dans une terre stérile couverte par d'étranges flocons blancs. Sortis de nulle part, de grands soldats, vêtus de épais manteaux de laine noirs, se dirigent vers le train et ouvrent les chariots. Les gens terrifiés de tous les âges sont sortis des chariots et, tout à coup, cela semble très familier._

_Les flocons blancs tombent encore. Tomber du ciel._

_Mais ce n’est pas de la neige._

  “… Je veux voir l'espoir mourir dans leurs yeux, quand les femmes et les hommes sont guidés dans des directions différentes. Quand ils sont guidés vers leur destin ... "

 

_Kyle voit les soldats ouvrir la bouche en criant, en criant encore et en hurlant. Mais il n'entend rien. Seul l'écho de la voix haineuse. Les familles sont séparées. Les mères qui luttent et tiennent à leurs petits garçons reçoivent un coup violent à l'arrière d'un fusil. Ils tombent avec leurs corps sur d'étranges flocons blancs, peinés et désorientés. Les enfants sont emmenés, tandis que les mères sont ramenées dans la masse des femmes._

  « … Je veux voir leur visage quand ils savent que même s'ils ont été séparés, ils iront au même endroit. Ils subiront le même sort ... »

 

_Des flocons blancs volent au-dessus d'une masse d'hommes marchant avec diligence. Il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d’étoile de David commençant à être guidé par une poignée de croix gammées. Certains crient et pleurent de désespoir, d'autres sont réduits au silence par la désolation. Ceux qui se battent ou tentent de fuir sont abattus sur place._

_Le sang rouge de l'innocent se mêle au sol blanc._

  "... Je veux voir les usines de la mort ..."

 

_Les flocons blancs dansent dans le vent sur un fond rouge foncé._

_Kyle regarde la masse d'hommes se diriger vers un grand bâtiment gris. Il a de grandes cheminées. Au lieu de la fumée noire, ce sont les flocons blancs qui en sortent._

  "... Je veux les voir rasés de leurs grandes mèches noires bouclées, je veux les voir se déshabiller et être envoyés aux douches ..."

 

_Les yeux de Kyle suivent les hommes effrayés. Nu. Chauve. Jeune. Vieux. Petits garçons en larmes accrochés aux corps de leurs papas. Ils sont poussés dans une grande pièce, mais pas assez grande pour eux. Les mâles sont tous emballés. Des corps nus tremblant de peur les uns contre les autres. La pièce ressemble à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt vide, avec l'étrangeté d'avoir des averses au plafond. Les lumières s'éteignent. Il y a des halètements et des petits cris. Il y a des chuchotements de prières. Il y a des rumeurs de pères qui disent à leurs fils que tout sera fini. Ils ont peur de la suite. Ils savent ce qui va suivre._

  "... Je veux entendre leurs cris d'agonie ..."

 

_Les douches sont ouvertes. Mais aucune eau ne sort d'eux. Au lieu de cela, c’est une sorte de vapeur. Son odeur est enivrante. Des cris d'horreur envahissent la pièce. Les hommes aspirent à l'air mais à la place, ils l'étouffent._

_Ils appellent à l'aide. Ils implorent Dieu de les sauver._

**_Mais aujourd'hui, Dieu n'est pas là._ **

  "... et hurlez jusqu'à ce que la dernière voix s'évanouisse et qu'il ne reste que le silence."

 

_Ils sont morts._

_Tous sont morts._

_Leurs yeux sont élargis, leurs bouches ouvertes. Les mains dans les mains, le souvenir de leurs derniers moments sur Terre. Les portes sont à nouveau ouvertes. Un par un, les corps sont enlevés et transportés dans un gros camion. Il amène les corps à l'usine avec de grands fours à grandes flammes jaunes. Les corps sont jetés dans le feu sauvage. La chair humaine est consumée par les flammes en colère. Ils brûlent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des cendres._

_Cendres blanches volant sur un ciel rouge._

Les yeux de Kyle s'ouvrirent largement. Il se réveilla avec un sursaut, de la sueur froide tombe sur son front, des larmes chaudes au coin des yeux. Sa poitrine se souleva et tomba rapidement de sa respiration rapide. Il baissa les yeux et vit Bebe couchée inconsciente sur lui. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Herr Cartman et un autre garçon dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Ils ne l’ont pas remarqué se réveiller.

 

  « Cartman, Sobibor n'est qu'un camp d'extermination. Son camp de concentration est petit et rien comparé à celui de Dachau. C’est isolé et loin de tout. La météo là-bas est beaucoup plus extrême, beaucoup plus froide et amère. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez trouver. Seules les chambres à gaz et la mort. Tu es bien mieux à Dachau. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs essaya de changer le raisonnement de l’autre.

 

  "Tu ne comprends pas, hein ?" Dit le gros nazi avec colère. « C’était mon idée ! Mon plan ! C’est mon droit d’être là et d’écouter leurs pleurs pendant qu’ils s’étouffent dans l’air empoisonné ! », A hurlé Herr Cartman, provoquant des frissons dans le dos de Kyle.

 

  « D’accord, Cartman. Je peux voir que c’est très important pour toi. Je vais parler à mon père. Je ferai de mon mieux pour le convaincre de te transférer à Sobibor. J'ai quand même réussi à le convaincre de construire ces chambres à gaz ici à Dachau ***. »

 

  « Oui, tu l'as fait, Craig. Oui, tu l'as fait. » Dit Herr Cartman avec un sourire triomphant.

 

À présent, Kyle se sentait vraiment malade. Son esprit jouait toujours les images de son rêve, de la foule d’hommes juifs marchant jusqu’à leur condamnation. Ses pensées tournaient encore et encore.

 

_Fausses douches... Chambres à gaz…. Air empoisonné._

Kyle haleta désespérément, mais l'épaisse présence d'opium dans l'air le fit étouffer. Il s'est senti étourdi et a commencé à paniquer. Dans son esprit, il était avec les hommes sous les pluies mortelles. Ils avaient la bouche ouverte. Et plus ils essayaient de respirer, plus ils respiraient le gaz mortel. Luttant pour respirer, Kyle croyait vraiment qu'il était dans cette pièce aussi, en train d'étouffer sa vie. _Ils m'ont déjà empoisonné !_ Il pensa désespéré et s'assit de toute urgence, sa main autour de son cou, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, respirant de plus en plus d'opium. Il toussa douloureusement et c'est seulement à ce moment que les deux garçons s'aperçurent qu'il était réveillé. Bebe tressauta un peu sur lui et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensif dans son sommeil. Kyle, lutta pour se mettre sous sa peau et se leva.

 

Au moment où ses pieds ont touché le sol, ses jambes ont lâché. Son corps entier se sentait toujours engourdi et, bien que son rêve éveillé l'ait éveillé momentanément, son esprit était déjà relâché par la drogue. Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il a vu l'image peu claire de Herr Cartman et de l'autre garçon qui marchaient vers lui.

 

  « Kahl ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kahl ? » Demanda Herr Cartman mais Kyle ne comprit pas ses mots.

 

  "Il n’a pas l'air très bien." Dit Craig, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Juif. Kyle a paniqué. Il a giflé sa main et a fait un pas en arrière, la terreur répandue sur ses traits pâles.

 

  "Reste loin de moi !" Kyle se plaignit pendant qu'il essayait de retrouver l'équilibre dans ses jambes. Il avait besoin de s'enfuir. S'éloigner autant de cet étrange cercle de nazis. "Restez loin de moi, putains de nazis !" Dit-il d'une voix plus forte et se dirigea vers la porte. Il pouvait à peine marcher, ses jambes étaient trop lourdes et trop faibles. Il a perdu toute coordination et est tombé sur la chaise à laquelle il était assis auparavant, il est donc presque tombé pour la seconde fois. « Je dois sortir. » Murmura-t-il nerveusement.

 

  "C’est quoi son problème ?" Demanda Craig, confus.

 

"Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il avait peut-être fumer trop d'opium", dit Herr Cartman. Il regarda le Juif ouvrir la porte et trébucher. "Reste ici. Je vais régler son problème à ce putain de juif. "

 

Herr Cartman se dirigea calmement vers la porte. Il était surpris de voir que Kyle était déjà parti quand il y arriva. Comment le Juif avait-il agi si rapidement, alors qu’il pouvait à peine marcher il y a un instant, le déconcertant. Il regarda les deux côtés du couloir et ouvrit les portes les plus proches. Rien. C'était comme si ce maudit Juif avait disparu dans les airs. Soudain, il sentit un vent froid traverser son corps. Il tourna à droite dans le couloir et fit un court trajet vers le hall d'entrée. La porte était grande ouverte et à l'extérieur, il y avait du vent et de la neige. Herr Cartman entoura son corps de ses bras quand il sentit l'air glacé et jura. _Putain de Juif ! Il va se tuer avec un froid pareil_.  Il sortit et regarda autour de lui. _Merde, il fait si sombre ! Je ne vois rien !_

  « Kahl ? Kahl ? Où es-tu ? » Appela-t-il plusieurs fois, alors qu'il sortait. Soudain, il vit quelque chose bouger dans le noir. Il courut sur la neige et atteignit bientôt Kyle, toujours désorienté. Il attrapa le bras de Kyle et le retourna. « Putain le Juif ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?"

 

  "Reste loin de moi !" Cria Kyle, toujours paniqué.

 

  « Kahl, écoute-moi ! Tu dois retourner à l'intérieur. Tu vas mourir de froid ici ! », A déclaré Herr Cartman, en essayant de raisonner la pensée du Juif.

 

  "Comme si tu t'en souciais !" Kyle cracha furieusement. « Et je m'appelle Kyle ! Ky-le ! Pas Kahl !"

 

  « D’accord, Ky-le. Maintenant, rentre à l'intérieur, je ne te ferai pas de mal. "Dit Cartman d'une voix douce, tandis que Kyle le regardait avec méfiance _. Je devrais te tordre le cou, connard !_ La grosse nazie pensa. Mais au lieu de cela, il desserra son emprise sur l’épaule du garçon, démontrant ainsi qu’il ne lui ferait pas mal. « Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promets. Je veux juste rentrer à l'intérieur et boire quelque chose de chaud, d’accord ? Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud, Ky-Le ? » Le garçon aux cheveux roux, qui était maintenant en train de perdre la sensation entre ses doigts acquiesça.

 

  "Une boisson chaude me ferait du bien." Kyle accepta et laissa la lourde main de Herr Cartman reposer sur son dos, pendant qu'il le guidait chez lui. Le roux observa les flocons blancs tourbillonner sous la lumière de la porte d'entrée et murmura doucement.

 

   "Ce n'est pas de la neige..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note d’auteur : * Sobibor : camp d'extermination en Pologne.  
> ** La conférence de Wannsee a eu lieu le 20 janvier 1942. Le responsable SS Reinhard Heydrich a tenu une réunion de responsables du gouvernement nazi pour présenter la solution finale et en est devenu l'exécuteur en chef. Son plan s'appelait Aktion Reinhard et avait pour objectif le transport et la destruction des 11 millions de Juifs d'Europe. Ce fut la plus grande action de massacre de l'Holocauste. Elle a duré 21 mois, de mars 1942 à novembre 1943. De nouveaux camps (camps d'extermination ou camps de la mort) ont été créés spécialement pour le génocide (contrairement au camp de concentration ou au camp de travail, ils étaient en réalité des prisons) dans le seul but groupes raciaux : Juifs, prisonniers de guerre russes et gitans (Sinti-Roma). Leurs plans à long terme, non réalisés, visaient environ 30 millions de Slaves à mort.
> 
> Six camps de mort ou d'extermination ont été construits en Pologne. Ces prétendues usines de la mort étaient Auschwitz-Birkenau, Treblinka, Belzec, Sobibor, Lublin (également appelée Majdanek) et Chelmno. Le but principal de ces camps était l'assassinat méthodique de millions d'innocents. Il n'y avait pas de processus de sélection ; Les Juifs ont été détruits à leur arrivée. Le premier, Chelmno, a commencé ses activités à la fin de 1941. Les autres ont commencé leurs opérations en 1942.
> 
> *** En juillet 1942, la construction de 5 chambres à gaz dans le camp de Dachau est ordonnée. Elles ont été achevées en 1943. Seule une des cinq chambres a été utilisée pour des causes d'extermination. Il n'a été utilisé qu'une seule fois, lors d'une épidémie de typhus en 1944-1945.


	10. Une folie ardente

  Herr Cartman guida Kyle dans la cuisine.

Il mit de l’eau à bouillir et ajouta quelques feuilles séchées.

 

           « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Kyle tandis que le nazi lui tandis une tasse chaude.

 

           « Du thé vert. » Il répondit simplement avant de quitter la pièce mais revenant rapidement avec une bouteille de whiskey. Il s’en versa un peu dans son vers tout en regardant le juif.

 

           « Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi tout cette panique ? » Kyle prit une gorgée de thé et regarda le nazi. Il avait la tête qui tournait et le monde était redevenu un flou de sensations, où les couleurs et les odeurs s’intensifiaient. Les effets de l’opium ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître aussi vite.

 

           « J’ai rêvé que… Que j’étais en Enfer. » Kyle répondu de pure réalisation. Il pouvait toujours voir les flocons blancs devant ses yeux. La lente et triste marche de la mort. Les corps en flammes. Il a bu à la hâte le reste du thé, mais celui-ci n'offrait aucun réconfort. Il regarda avec remords le fond de sa tasse vide.

 

           « Eh bien, je suppose qu'après un tel cauchemar, le whisky est plus le bienvenu que du thé. » Dit le Nazi, alors qu'il versait du whisky dans la tasse du Juif. Kyle la but désespérément d'un coup, puis secoua la tasse devant Herr Cartman, la tête baissée. Le nazi fut un peu surpris mais consentit avec un rire amusé et versa de nouveau du whisky. Cette fois, Kyle le but lentement. Le silence emplit la cuisine. Le gros nazi a regardé fixement le garçon aux cheveux rouges et a remarqué son regard perdu et torturé. Il poussa un profond soupir.

 

           « Je dois avouer … » commença Herr Cartman, anxieux. C'était peut-être le whisky qui parlait pour lui. « ... Je suis heureux de t'avoir ce soir. » Ou peut-être que les mots venaient du cœur.

 

           « Moi aussi. » Murmura Kyle avec un petit sourire, ses yeux ne quittant jamais sa tasse. En dépit de l'horrible cauchemar et de son état de drogue, le roux se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit plus agréable que la caserne D34. Herr Cartman sourit aussi, mais l’estompa rapidement. Il était sûr que l'alcool affectait enfin son cerveau. En ce moment, le Juif avait l'air d’aller mieux et le nazi décida qu'il était temps de retourner au salon avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

 

« Viens. Rejoignons les autres. Ils voudront peut-être écouter un peu plus de musique. » Ordonna le nazi et Kyle le suivit, marchant à demi équilibré.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard curieux quand ils atteignirent la porte du salon et entendirent des sons étranges provenant de l'intérieur. Herr Cartman, soupçonnant déjà ce qui se passait, ouvrit néanmoins la porte. Kyle se figea à la vue pendant que le nazi grognât agacer. Clyde et Bebe faisaient l’amour sur le canapé pendant que Craig les regardait avec un sourire. Il était assis sur le canapé d'en face, Butters étendu à côté de lui, dormant toujours profondément. Clyde était partiellement déshabillée, mais Bebe avait la peau nue et elle gémit délicieusement pendant que son amant la pilonnait avec voracité. Herr Cartman referma la porte, l'air contrarié.

 

            “Putain ! C’est chaque fois la même merde ! » Se plaignit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Kyle. Le Juif avait encore les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Il était complètement rouge et ses lèvres semblaient vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvèrent pas les mots. Herr Cartman grimaça. Après avoir vu ces images vives et à présent, regardé ce beau visage, le nazi a su qu’il ne pouvait plus résister. "Viens le juif, je ne pense plus qu'ils aient besoin de notre compagnie." Dit-il en guidant Kyle dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Kyle entra, marchant toujours déséquilibré et portant toujours un air de choc sur le visage.

 

            « Est-ce que Clyde et Bebe sont ... ? » Demanda Kyle en entrant, complètement confus.

 

            « Oui, ils sont un couple. Cela fait déjà un certain temps déjà que ça dure. » Dit Herr Cartman en fermant la porte à clé. « Bebe aime juste jouer avec d'autres gars, de temps en temps. »

 

            « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Kyle lui demanda quand il vit le nazi tourner la clé dans la serrure.

 

            « Je ne veux pas que quiconque nous dérange. » Dit doucement Herr Cartman, tout en jetant un regard affamé au Juif. Le cœur de Kyle a commencé à s’emballer. Son cerveau semblait vouloir lui dire qu’il n’était pas en sécurité, mais son esprit était toujours lent. Néanmoins, il fit quelques pas en arrière, tandis que le nazi se rapprochait lentement de lui.

 

            "Herr Cartman ?" Demanda Kyle, incertain, quand son dos heurta l'étagère.

 

Il avait parlé d'une voix si douce que cela avait déclenché une vive action de la part de l'autre garçon ; Le nazi a mis sa main droite derrière la tête de Kyle et a forcé ses lèvres sur celle du juif. Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent considérablement et il émit un son de protestation, tandis que l'autre essayait de forcer sa langue dans sa bouche. Mais Kyle était choqué et avait les dents serrées, lui interdisant tout passage. Frustré, Herr Cartman tira la tête de Kyle en arrière, l’attrapant par les cheveux. Lorsque le Juif a ouvert sa bouche pour crier de douleur, l’autre a envahi sa bouche. Herr Cartman appuya son corps contre celui de Kyle et celui-ci fut pris au piège. Il enroula ses gros doigts autour des poignets du juif et cessa de se tortiller pendant que sa langue envahissait la bouche du rouquin. Kyle a publié un autre son de protestation, mais le baiser passionné l'avait étouffé. Au bout d'un moment, Herr Cartman rompit le baiser et Kyle le fixa, ahuri.

 

            "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" Cria le Juif choqué, confus, furieux. Herr Cartman plaça sa main sur son cou, ses gros doigts pressant sa peau, juste sous le menton.

 

            "Embrasse-moi, le juif !" Ordonna-t-il avec colère et put voir le regard furieux de l'autre. Le nazi écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres contre le juif. Kyle haleta et reçut une morsure sur la lèvre inférieure. "Embrasse-moi." Ordonna à nouveau, mais cette fois, ça ressemblait presque à une supplication.

 

Leurs yeux étaient momentanément fermés. Herr Cartman avait lu la confusion et le choc dans les yeux verts, mais pas de peur, jamais de peur. Il lécha gentiment la lèvre inférieure et la mordilla encore une ou deux fois. Puis il appuya sa langue contre les dents du rouquin. Le Juif, ne voulant pas désobéir au nazi, ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue entrer. Comme il avait été commandé, il répondit au baiser en touchant avec sa langue celle du SS avec hésitation. Herr Cartman, satisfait de son comportement soumis, se poussa de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche. Kyle ouvrit la bouche un peu plus et le nazi se mit à soupirer, heureux.

 

Kyle l'embrassa de manière hésitante pendant un moment, mais entre-temps, il sentit sa température corporelle augmenter involontairement. À un moment donné, sa langue a commencé à agir de son propre gré. L’esprit de Kyle devint de plus en plus flou. Bientôt, ils se livrèrent à un baiser affamé et langoureux, le goût de leur salive les faisaient sombrer dans la folie, tout comme la chaleur de leurs bouches. Une partie du cerveau de Kyle fut exhortée à lui dire que c’était mauvais. Il lui disait qu’il ne devrait pas embrasser un autre homme. Il ne devrait pas aimer ça. Surtout si cet autre homme était Herr Cartman. Mais une autre partie de son cerveau lui dit qu’il ne devrait pas s’en soucier. Il lui disait qu'il aimait le baiser. Il prenait plaisir à goûter le diabolique nazi. Et cette partie de son cerveau gagnait rapidement du terrain. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, ils ont eu le souffle coupé et se regardèrent. Tous deux échangèrent un regard surpris, choqués par leurs propres actions et leur désir croissant.

 

           « Merde. Tu aimes ça. » Herr Cartman souffla, sincèrement surpris, alors qu'il regardait le Juif, qui le regardait dans un mélange de gêne irritée et de désir sexuelle intense. Le nazi donna de courts baisers affamés et s'arrêta pour contempler le visage de son amoureux inattendu. Il avait les joues roses et ses lèvres gonflées étaient écartées, respirant difficilement. Ses yeux restèrent dans l’attente, son désir remplissant les profondeurs du vert forestier de ses yeux. Le nazi sentit tout son sang se concentrer dans son entrejambe, pensant qu'il n'avait jamais vu un plus beau spectacle de sa vie. Il a violemment déchiré la chemise de Kyle, des boutons volant dans le bureau. Il repoussa Kyle de l'étagère vers le canapé en cuir où il recevait des invités. Le Juif est tombé sur le dos et Herr Cartman a grimpé sur le canapé pour se pencher au-dessus de Kyle. Il fixa le Juif surpris avec un sourire malicieux. « Je vais tellement t’enculer que tu perdras la raison... »

 

Kyle savait qu'il aurait dû trouver les mots effrayants, mais ils l'excitaient bien plus à la place. Herr Cartman, a déchiré le reste de la chemise, de sorte que le Juif soit torse nu. Il embrassa, lécha, mordilla la peau de Kyle, de son cou à ses mamelons, jusqu’à son ventre. Kyle haleta sauvagement, toutes ces sensations étant entièrement nouvelles pour lui et intensifiées par son état d'esprit encore imprégné de drogue. Il laissa de petits gémissements agréables et de petits grognement douloureux s'échapper de sa gorge, ce qui rendit le nazi fous. L'érection d’Herr Cartman commençait à lui faire mal, il retira alors aussi rapidement le pantalon et les sous-vêtements du Juif les jetants par terre. Kyle laissa échapper un petit cri à l'action et fut soudain très conscient de sa nudité sous le regard de ce nazi affamé. Il cria plus fort quand le nazi saisit son pénis avec ses doigts puissants.

 

           "Tu n’es qu’à moitié dur." Dit désapprobateur Herr Cartman. « Et en pensant que tu as donné toute ta charge à Bebe. Cette salope ! Oh bien, je vais blâmer la drogue. » Le nazi a libéré l’organe génital de Kyle, qui souffla de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car le Juif eut un autre jappement quand Herr Cartman inséra son index dans l'antre de ses fesses.

 

            "Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!" Demanda le Juif confus, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le doigt pénétrait dans une partie de son corps qui a été créé uniquement pour l’évacuation ?

 

            "Comment je pourrais te baiser sinon ?" Murmura Herr Cartman à l'oreille alors qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt, ce qui provoquait un grognement douloureux. "Je pourrais utiliser ta jolie bouche, mais j'ai le sentiment que comme ça sera beaucoup plus amusant." Il mouvait ses deux doigts dans un mouvement de vas et viens, créant une série de gémissement plaintif venant de Kyle, ce qui excitait d’avantage le nazi. Il jurait dans son souffle, sachant que le Juif n’était pas complètement préparé, mais ses murs étaient si serrés entre ses doigts qu’il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Il a inséré son gros et endurci organe génital dans le corps du Juif, provoquant un hurlement de douleur. "Ah, tu es tellement serré ... Merde, tu es tellement bon… !"

 

            « A-Ah ! Ça fait mal !!! » cria Kyle, tout en jetant sa tête en arrière et fermant ses yeux larmoyants.

 

           "C’est de ta faute, le Juif !" Dit Herr Cartman avec un grognement tout en enfonçant son membre dans son entièreté dans le corps du roux. "…Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sexy !!!"

 

Kyle haleta à la sensation de brûlure de sa petite ouverture se faire ouvrir de force pour permettre le passage à l'érection épaisse. Il se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur lorsqu'il sentit son membre durci se retirer un peu. Puis il fut repoussé à l'intérieur et Kyle a relâché un autre cri de douleur. Et un autre et encore un autre. Herr Cartman s’enfonçait violemment et sourit en voyant le sang couler de son l'anus. Il a retiré sa queue et a peint son gland violacé avec le sang rouge. Il l'inséra à l'ouverture, mouillant ses murs. Il regarda Kyle, qui portait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. De toute évidence, il n’appréciait pas ce qu’il vivait, ce qui agaçait un peu Herr Cartman.

 

Mais le nazi décida qu'il s'en foutrait. Il mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue et poussa son érection d’une traite dans les fesses de Kyle. Il observa avec un plaisir sadique le Juif tirer la tête en arrière, ouvrir la bouche, pendant qu'un autre cri douloureux emplissait la pièce. Il se déplaça un peu pour rentrer à l'intérieur, frappant cette fois une zone spongieuse. Kyle gémit à la sensation et écarquilla grandement ses yeux, tandis qu'un « oh » surpris s'échappait de ses lèvres. Herr Cartman eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait trouvé la prostate du garçon. Il a cherché l’endroit sensible, l’a effleuré, l’a frappé avec force et a observé avec obscénité la réaction du Juif. Chaque fois qu’il frappait la prostate, son toucher faisait vibrer de plaisir du corps de Kyle, le faisant libérer des gémissements de pure plaisir. Herr Cartman l'embrassa follement, sa langue bougeant aussi fort que ses hanches. Il émit un grognement satisfait lorsque le corps de Kyle se mit à bouger en rythme avec le sien, s’engageant dans une danse synchronisée parfaite.

 

            « Ah... Tu es... putain d’bon… pour un… Uh… putain de puceaux ! » Herr Cartman a dit entre les gémissements, alors qu'il frappait sa prostate et le pilonnait aussi sauvagement que possible. Kyle s'abandonna à la sensation merveilleuse que son postérieur martelé faisait sur son corps. L’excitation grandissait de manière insupportable et ses besoins correspondaient rapidement à ceux des nazis. Kyle perdit la raison et poussa des gémissements et des grognements agréables et douloureux. Le nazi accéléra et regarda le corps du juif se tordre à chaque vas et viens puissants. "Ah ... tu aimes ... n'est-ce pas ?", Demanda Herr Cartman. "Réponds-moi !!!"

 

            “Arg ! Ah ! ... oui ! "Répondit Kyle avec une voix étranglée. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait rêvé que ce genre de plaisir existait. Son esprit était mort. Il ne pouvait pas penser. Il ne voulait pas penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressentir. Sentir la chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps. Sentir la douleur vive qui l'envoya frissonner de plaisir. Sentir le mauvais goût du whisky et de la cruauté. Plus il était blessé par le nazi, plus il avait besoin de lui. Plus il souffrait, plus il éprouvait de plaisir.

 

            "Tu es _mon Juif_ ! " Murmura Herr Cartman à l'oreille de Kyle, lui envoyant de nouveaux plaisirs électrisants. "N'oublie jamais ça !!!"

 

Avec ces mots, Herr Cartman pilonnait comme un fou, sentant que son orgasme était imminent. Leurs corps ont pratiquement sauté sur le canapé, à cause des impulsions énergétiques produites par leurs hanches. Leurs fronts ruisselaient de sueur, leurs visages rougis. Kyle a creusé ses ongles sur le dos du nazi, lui grattant la peau jusqu’à ce qu’il saigne et se mêle à la sueur salée. Tandis que leurs corps bougeaient avec frénésie, ils produisirent des bruits de plaisir grossier. Quand Kyle pensait que son corps allait être déchiré en deux et qu'il mourrait de pur plaisir, une vague de plaisir indescriptible inonda son corps, le faisant lâcher une série de gémissements bruyants. Herr Cartman regarda le Juif jouir sous son corps et serrer les dents alors qu'il sentait lui aussi son orgasme le rendre fou. Avec un grognement, il s’abandonna à son orgasme et déversaient son lait dans Kyle. Il s'effondra sur le Juif.

 

Ils restèrent longtemps couchés sans bouger. Les membres engourdis et suspendus au côté du canapé. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent, haletantes.

 

Leur cœur pompaient leurs sangs rapidement, mais les ramène progressivement à leur rythme normal. La tête de Kyle tournait, son dos lui faisait mal et son cul était douloureux. Mais tout cela en valait la peine. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il soupira de satisfaction et Herr Cartman leva la tête pour regarder son Juif. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses boucles étaient en désordre, ses joues étaient toujours roses et le doux sourire sur ses lèvres s'estompait lentement alors que la fatigue balayait son corps épuisé. Le nazi savait que le garçon était en train de s'endormir, mais il se sentait trop réveillé.

 

Il se leva avec précaution et regarda le garçon endormi. Il pensait que Kyle était trop beau pour être réel. Ce qui était la vérité. Parce que Kyle était vraiment trop beau pour être réel. C'était un Juif. Un Juif sale, vorace d'argent, immoral et trompeur. Mais aucune de ces paroles qu'il a toujours associées au peuple juif ne correspond à ce rouquin. Soigneusement, il nettoya le corps de Kyle du sang et du sperme. Ensuite, il l'a doucement recouvert d'une couverture. Aucune des choses qu'il a apprises, croyances et prêchées sur les Juifs ne correspond à ce garçon.

Et cela l'inquiétait.

Beaucoup.


	11. Le Deuil

Herr Cartman n’avait pas dormi de la nuit.

 

Il était assis derrière la table de son bureau, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette endormie du Juif le plus improbable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il tourna la tête quand il sentit le jour le saluer doucement à travers la fenêtre du bureau. Bientôt l'appel commencera. Mais le Juif le manquerait aujourd'hui. Herr Cartman n’a pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, quand il a semblé si paisible. En outre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le renvoyer avant le départ de ses invités. Cela donnerait une trop mauvaise impression.

 

On frappa doucement à la porte. Herr Cartman la déverrouilla et vit le regard interrogatif d’Alfred. Il n'a jamais verrouillé la porte. Le majordome avait demandé s'il voulait que le petit-déjeuner soit servi et le nazi lui a ordonné de servir le sien dans son bureau. La table de la salle à manger serait préparée pour les invités. Ainsi, quand ils se réveilleraient, ils pourraient manger à l'aise.

 

            « Avertis-moi quand ils seront debout. » Alfred s'inclina poliment et était sur le point de partir quand il se retourna.

 

            "Monseigneur, dois-je apporter une nouvelle chemise au violoniste ?” Herr Cartman regarda derrière lui et vit la chemise déchirée par terre, allongée à côté du canapé. Il sentit son visage rougir et acquiesça, incapable de parler. Il se sentait trop gêné et était heureux que le majordome soit un homme discret.

 

Ce n’est qu’une heure plus tard que Kyle étendit lentement son corps et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne reconnaissant pas l'environnement. Soudain, il s'est assis surpris. Son visage se tordit légèrement à la sensation de douleur lorsqu'il s'assit et toutes les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit. Une sensation affreuse envahit son corps lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé.

 

            « Bonjour le Juif. » Une voix froide le salua. Kyle se mit à tressaillir au son de sa voix. « S’il te plaît, nettoie-toi avec cette eau et habille-toi. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu coures nue dans ma maison. » Le nazi dit nonchalamment en grignotant du pain.

 

Kyle jeta un coup d'œil maladroit à la SS. Il hésita, remarquant qu'il était complètement nu et qu'il n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Alors il obéit à contrecœur. Il essaya d'ignorer le sentiment horrible d'être surveillé de près. Sa nudité le faisait se sentir trop exposé sous le regard nazi. Il marcha rapidement vers le bassin d'eau froide et se nettoya en tournant le dos à Herr Cartman. Kyle attrapa le savon avec ses mains tremblantes alors qu'une sensation de nausée grandissait dans le creux de son estomac. Il se frotta la peau plus fort que nécessaire, souhaitant effacer le souvenir du contact et du parfum nazi sur son corps. Kyle lutta contre les larmes. Bien qu'il se soit lavé la peau, elle est restée impure. Le sentiment de saleté ne partait pas. Kyle se sentait dégoûté de lui-même, de laisser l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps. Pour avoir voulu que le nazi le touche. Pour en profiter pleinement. Sa tête palpitait et ses entrailles se retournaient. Les images des moments chauds de la nuit dernière étaient encore trop vives et Kyle ne s’y est pas reconnu. Il avait agi comme un animal, comme une bête assoiffée. Il avait perdu sa virginité de la manière la plus insensée et passionnée et pour la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Secoué par les émotions accablantes qui tourmentaient son âme, Kyle s'habilla et soupira, légèrement soulagé, d'avoir des vêtements couvrant sa peau impure.

 

            « Mange quelque chose. Je vais voir si les autres sont déjà levés. » Le gros nazi parla d’une voix lointaine et ne le regarda même pas. Il se leva simplement et sortit de la pièce.

 

Kyle se tenait au milieu du bureau, l'air perdu. Ses yeux étaient sur la porte qui venait d'être fermée. Il pouvait sentir des frissons parcourir son corps. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles creuser la peau de sa main. Ses yeux piquaient et étaient larmoyants. Si, il y a quelques heures, le nazi a agi avec une extrême passion, il était redevenu lui-même glacé. Et c'est ce seul fait qui a poussé Kyle à pleurer. C'était sa voix apathique, son attitude distante qui le faisait se sentir utilisé, sale, jetable.

 

Aussi savoureux que la nourriture avait l'air, il était incapable de manger. Au lieu de cela, il quitta le bureau et trébucha péniblement dans le couloir, ouvrant porte après porte jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des toilettes. Il y entra haletant et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avec des doigts tremblants. Il pouvait sentir les larmes vouloir s'échapper, mais il continuait à les repousser tout comme le sentiment nauséeux dans son estomac. Après de longues minutes d'agonie, Kyle a finalement abandonné. Il s’est mis à genoux et a vomi le contenu d’hier dans les toilettes, tandis que les larmes coulaient librement. Il laissa un gémissement misérable s'échapper de ses lèvres, sanglotait de manière inconsolable puis se releva.

 

Herr Cartman se tenait derrière la porte, écoutant les bruits douloureux de vomissements, suivis de pleurs légers. Il ferma les yeux de douleur. Il savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il savait que la souffrance du Juif ne lui plairait plus comme avant. Et pour cela, il souhaitait que la nuit dernière ne se soit jamais produite. Quand il ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir, il vit Alfred marcher dans sa direction. Il se redressa le dos, essayant de cacher sa détresse.

 

            « Les invités déjeunent déjà, monsieur.» Annonça le majordome.

 

            « Bien. Bien. » Répliqua Herr Cartman, distrait, en se raclant la gorge. « Je les rejoins, alors ... » Un autre son affreux de vomissements se fit entendre derrière la porte. « Euh… le Juif… il ne se sent pas trop bien. C'est sûrement quelque chose qu'il a mangé hier. » Il mentit, incapable de faire face au majordome dans les yeux (il fut soudain très intéressé par l'une des peintures accrochées au mur).

 

            « Je veillerai à ce qu’il prenne un thé calmant pour le ventre. » Dit aimablement Alfred, sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait. Sans ajouter un mot, Herr Cartman s’éloigna.

 

Il rejoignit ses invités et prétendait aller bien, heureux et aimable. Butters avait une gueule de bois horrible, Clyde et Bebe étaient pâles et avaient des cernes sous les yeux. Craig était le seul du lot à paraître en bonne santé.

 

            « Hey Cartman. Où est Kyle ? » Demanda Craig avec un regard délibéré. Le nazi a eu envie de frapper le garçon aux cheveux noirs au visage pour avoir simplement posé la question. Au lieu de cela, il sourit.

 

« Il a une gueule de bois semblable à Butters. » Dit-il, tandis que le blond gémissait affliger.

 

« Mais il viendra nous dire au revoir, hein ? », Demanda Bebe avec inquiétude.

 

« Bien sûr, bien sûr », dit Herr Cartman avec un geste de la main. « Il ne mange pas avec nous… je veux dire. C’est un Juif. » Il rajouta avec un petit rire alors qu’il se maudissait intérieurement.

 

_Un juif avec qui j'ai eu la meilleure baise de ma vie !_

Son estomac se serra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devait renvoyer Kyle au camp après le départ de ses amis. Et tandis que la nourriture avait le goût de cendres dans la bouche, Herr Cartman continuait à se comporter comme l'hôte parfait.

 

Pendant ce temps, Kyle était assis dans le bureau, buvant un thé à lisser, loin de la vue de tout autre membre du personnel de la maison. Il refusa de s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir et s'assit à la place sur une chaise en bois ordinaire. Alfred avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de manger pour conserver ses forces. Alors il se força à manger, car cela pourrait très bien être la dernière fois qu’il prendrait un bon repas. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner du pain à donner à son père et à son frère. Il soupira se sentir misérable. Hier il a eu le temps de sa vie. Il avait un aperçu de son ancienne vie et d'un style de vie qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Et il aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait. Parce que, en plus de se sentir creux à cause du nazi ; on lui a rappelé comment la vie devrait être. Il vivait depuis si longtemps dans un petit grenier à l'étroit, puis dans le camp, qu'il avait oublié à quel point il était naturel d'avoir à portée de main tout le confort et les besoins de base. Il a pu goûter à nouveau à la vie, mais maintenant, on le lui reprenait. Kyle ne pouvait pas imaginer un type de torture pire.

 

…

 

  Kyle et Herr Cartman ont regardé les deux voitures partir dans la neige. Les adieux avaient été plutôt chaleureux et Kyle a réussi à cacher son chagrin général. Mais maintenant, il fixa le fond de la rue avec le cœur lourd et attendit que les mots soient prononcés. Il a entendu Herr Cartman appeler Alfred. Son uniforme a été rendu. Comme il souhaitait vivre un cauchemar et se réveillerait bientôt, en sécurité chez lui, dans son lit chaud. Mais c'était la réalité. Et peu après, il suivit Herr Cartman dans la neige, vêtu de son uniforme maigre et sale. Ils ont marché en silence. Pas un mot n'avait été changé. Soudain, le nazi s’arrêta et se retourna. Kyle s'arrêta aussi et avait la tête baissée, conformément aux règles.

 

C'était gênant pour les deux. Se tenir dans la neige, face à face. Le nazi et le juif. Deux races opposées. Un supérieur, l'autre soumis. L'une devait dominer le monde, l'autre disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et pourtant, il y a quelques heures à peine, les ennemis sont devenus des amoureux, sont devenus l'unité, sont devenus la perfection. L'impossible était arrivé.

 

« Hier, rien ne s’est passée. Efface ça simplement de ta mémoire, Juif. » Herr Cartman dit de la manière la plus froide possible et tenta de croire que Kyle tremblait seulement du vent glacial. Il pouvait voir comment ses mains étaient en poings. Il pouvait voir sa bouche se tordre de colère. Herr Cartman a appelé un soldat et lui a ordonné de conduire Kyle à la caserne. Et sans ajouter un mot, le gros nazi est parti. Il n’a même pas jeté un coup d’œil sur le Juif. Il s'éloigna simplement, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Mais à chaque pas qu'il franchissait de plus en plus loin de Kyle, Herr Cartman se sentit mourir un peu de lui-même.

 

…

 

Quand Kyle atteignit la caserne, se sentant lourd et engourdi, il pouvait déjà voir la file d'attente pour le déjeuner. Il était tellement habitué à faire la queue tous les jours qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cette vision était dépressive et ridiculement dégradante. Une longue rangée de squelettes respirant avec la peau. Des visages sans vie avec des orbites profondes et creuses. Ils se déplaçaient lentement avec peu d'énergie. Et reçu juste assez de nourriture pour récupérer une partie de l'énergie épuisée. Kyle a écouté le soldat lui donner sa dernière instruction écrite sur papier par Herr Cartman. Après le déjeuner, il retournait à son travail et allait chercher les corps dans la section des femmes. Kyle se dirigea vers le bout de la ligne et regarda les nombreux visages sans nom. Et se demandait combien de personnes mourraient dans le camp et combien vivraient dans des chambres à gaz.

 

            « Kyle ! » Ses yeux se posèrent au bout de la ligne. Il vit son père faire un signe de la main et son petit frère courait déjà à lui. Il sourit joyeusement et une nouvelle vague de chaleur remplit son cœur. Il attrapa Ike en l'air, car le petit garçon se jeta sur son frère. Riant de tout son cœur, Kyle le mena jusqu'au bout de la file pour rencontrer son père.

 

            « Oh mon fils, où étais-tu ? J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. » Gerald Broflovski dit alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le visage pâle de son fils.

 

            « Tu ne me croiras jamais. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire et une voix enthousiaste. Mais son père pouvait déjà lire la douleur dans ses yeux. « J’ai joué du violon toute la nuit dans le condominium de Herr Cartman. Tu vois, il a organisé cette fête et son musicien s’est blessé alors ... Je ne sais pas comment, mais il avait mon violon et a découvert que j’étais son propriétaire. C’est comme ça que j’y suis arrivé. »

 

            « Je lui ai dit que c'était toi ! » Ike s’exclama innocemment. « Il est venu hier dans les champs pour demander au propriétaire du violon. » Kyle sembla choqué par son frère. « Je suis sûre que tu t’es beaucoup amusé ! »

 

            « Ike, ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Dit Kyle, effrayé par l'imprudence de son frère et regardant son père avec incrédulité.

 

            « Je lui ai déjà parlé. Espérons que tout soit clair pour lui maintenant. » L’homme dit d'un ton désapprobateur. Ike sembla agacé mais acquiesça.

 

Kyle a passé le peu de temps qu’ils avaient à déjeuner pour répondre aux nombreuses questions d’Ike au sujet de la soirée. Ses mots étaient prudents et bien choisis, omettant tout ce qui concernait l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. Il avait l'air joyeux lorsqu'il parlait avec son frère, mais son père n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa nuance. Alors, ce soir-là, avant d'aller se coucher, il a confronté son fils aîné. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la salle commune afin de préserver leur intimité.

 

            « Kyle, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. » Murmura Monsieur Broflovski. « Il s’est passé quelque chose hier ?" Kyle secoua la tête, mais l'homme connaissait trop bien son fils. « Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse. » Kyle regarda dans les yeux de son père et était sur le point de pleurer. Il ne pourrait jamais lui parler de Herr Cartman. Il ne pourrait jamais en savoir plus sur ce péché mortel.

 

            “Tu te souviens du goût du beurre dans le pain frais ? Ou la sensation de l'eau chaude ? Ou l'odeur du savon parfumé ? » Demanda Kyle en larmes et son père soupira en comprenant enfin ce qui faisait tant souffrir son fils. “Bien, j-je me n’en souvenais pas, mais maintenant je m’en souviens et j’aimerais pas. Parce que maintenant tout est tellement plus difficile. Parce que je veux retourner à cette vie et je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais ! » Dit Kyle pendant qu'il pleurait et son père l'embrassa chaleureusement.

 

            « Oh mon fils. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Un jour, cette guerre prendra fin. Un jour, les nazis vont perdre et nous serons à nouveau libres. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Kyle.

 

            « Tu y crois vraiment, papa ?» Dit Kyle avec scepticisme.

 

            « J'en ai besoin. Comme ça je peux être fort. Pour toi. Pour Ike. Parce que je t'aime tellement. » Il regarda son fils aîné avec amour et embrassa son front.

 

            « Rappelle-toi ce que le père Maxi a dit. Regarde ce que tu as et pas ce que tu as perdu. » Kyle sourit faiblement et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son père. Et il souhaitait pouvoir le faire. Être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait. A croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Parce qu’il ne l’a pas fait. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Plus maintenant.

 

…

 

  Cette nuit-là, Kyle pleura des larmes silencieuses. Il avait déjà laissé couler ses sanglots durant l’après-midi, alors qu’il errait dans les champs de la femme. Il avait déjà pleuré, mais trop de blessures lui restaient dans la poitrine. Kyle a pleuré à cause de la dure réalité dans laquelle vivait la race juive. Une réalité plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée ou imaginée. Comment était-il supposé trouver de l'espoir dans un monde où il était mort depuis longtemps ? Kyle a pleuré parce qu'il n'y avait pas de justice sur Terre. Il a pleuré pour que Dieu permette à une prétendue race supérieure de trouver toutes sortes de moyens de torturer et de tuer Son peuple. Il a pleuré pour ceux qu'il portait dans sa charrette. Il a pleuré pour ceux qui vivaient encore pour voir les pires jours et se retrouvent dans des chambres à gaz. Mais surtout, il a pleuré à cause de la sensation de vide dans sa poitrine.

 

Kyle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il s’était donné physiquement et si volontiers au nazi détestable. Il s'était attardé à toutes sortes de théories pour expliquer pourquoi il avait agi de manière si animale. Pour expliquer pourquoi il avait si désespérément embrassé ce plaisir physique. Il a essayé de blâmer l'opium et l'alcool. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était une compensation écœurée pour les souffrances qu'il avait subies toutes ces années. Qu'il avait tellement besoin de se sentir bien qu'il s'est permis de plonger dans le plaisir sans réfléchir. Mais il doutait que ce soit la raison de son comportement imprudent. Kyle s'est rendu compte qu'il devait être fou. Il devait y vivre une sorte de créature folle et dépravée à l’intérieur de lui. Parce qu'il savait que s'il pouvait remonter le temps, il l'aurait encore fait. Ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus confus et le rendit plus malade.

 

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, le vide diminuait tout aussi lentement. Chaque jour, l'étrange sentiment déprimant devenait un peu plus tolérable. Le souvenir de cette nuit a commencé à s'estomper, devenant de plus en plus distant le jour qui passe. Kyle commença lentement à oublier que les touches avaient été électrisantes, que les baisers avaient été sucrés, que l'union physique s'était sentie si bien. À un moment donné, il était assez supportable de croire et d’accepter que cela n’était rien d’autre que des pulsions corporelles, de la luxure et du désir ; attiré par la drogue et l'alcool. Et lentement, il a commencé à croire les mensonges qu'il se répétait tous les jours. Qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucune sorte de connexion pendant leurs moments ensemble.

 

   Kyle ne revit jamais Herr Cartman pendant les deux mois qui suivirent cette nuit maudite. Il trouva cela ridicule et jusqu’à un certain point, décevant (même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais), mais l’absence du nazi compliqua un peu plus son deuil. Kyle se demandait parfois si Herr Cartman avait réussi à se faire transférer dans le camp d'extermination. Il l'espérait, car cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais à être confronté à son erreur, à son péché charnel.

 

Cependant, ses pensées sur Herr Cartman (qui est de moins en moins fréquente) étaient toujours sombres, une partie de lui le savait, il souhaitait voir le nazi au fond de lui-même. Pourquoi ? Kyle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait plus se comprendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était que, tandis que la nature changeait lentement et que les jours devenaient plus ensoleillés et plus chauds, les champs devenaient verts et les fleurs éclusaient partout ; dans le camp Dachau, rien n'a changé. C'était toujours la même lutte quotidienne. C'était toujours la même routine déprimante. C'était la survie quotidienne.


	12. La sélection

  Herr Cartman marchait rapidement loin des camps.

Il devait impérativement crée une distance entre lui et le juif roux. Il devait l’éviter et ne plus jamais le regarder. Autrement, il craignait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il craignait de devoir tout faire pour ravoir se juif et casser toute les règles, mettant en risque sa carrière. Sa sécurité. Sa raison.

 

Renvoyer le rouquin dans son camp avait été la chose la plus difficile qu’il est fait. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il réalisa que quelque chose dans ce juif l’intéressait. Et c’était un exploit. Kyle est la seule et l’unique exception ; tous les juifs qu’il vit le dégoutait, l’irritait et l’enrageait. Mais celui-ci le fascinait depuis le premier jour. Herr Cartman ne réalisa que maintenant qu’il fut maudit le moment même où ses yeux tombèrent dans la profondeur de ses yeux émeraude dont la force qu’il lut à l’intérieur. Il réalisa seulement maintenant que en mettant Kyle au défi durant ses dur mois d’hivers, c’était pour voir le garçon. Il adorait voir Kyle en difficulté. Il adorait le voir se battre. Et savourait chacune de ses victoires. Seulement maintenant Herr Cartman comprenait qu’il était en admiration depuis le début. En admiration de la persistance de ce Juif. Sa bataille incessante pour survivre. C’était la raison pour laquelle il a toujours été curieux à la place d’en colère par les techniques intelligentes de Kyle pour rendre sa vie plus simple.

 

  Puis à sa soirée. À quelle point Kyle était beau. À quelle point son sourire était captivant, son rire était mélodieux, ses mouvements gracieux en jouant du violon. Le gros nazi avait signé sa peine de mort en faisant l’amour à ce juif. Parce que s’il était fasciné auparavant, il était maintenant conquis. Leur touchés, leur baisés, l’envie irrésistible d’être ensemble, de ne faire qu’un, les doux gémissements et les cris de plaisir, tout ça brûlait son âme. Son cœur le languissait et son corps avait un besoin maladif de le voir. Mais plus Herr Cartman désirait Kyle, plus il l’évitait. Car il désirait l’impossible.

 

Les jours passaient trop lentement, et il n’eut pas de nouvelle de Craig. Pendant qu’Herr Cartman attendait impatiemment d’être transféré et partir de ce trou à rats, il avait besoin de remplir son temps de toute sortes de tâches pour le distraire. De garder son esprit occupé avec d’autre chose que Kyle. Tous les jours il allait aux chantier et évitait le rouquin intelligemment. Il rejetait toute sa colère et sa frustration sur les autres juifs, agissant avec plus de cruauté qu’avant. Car il était tourmenté. D’être séparé de Kyle. De l’éviter. De languir de juif de manière maladive. De s’interdire de l’avoir. Et de se torturer lui-même chaque jour, attendant que les longues heures passent, attendant que ce foutue bout de papier vient à lui. Il lisait la liste des obsèques avec un cœur battant à la chamade puis soufflant de soulagement en y voyant pas un certain nom écrit dessus.

 

Le temps allait au ralentit. Le printemps arriva. C’est beaux jours et chaud narguaient son cœur dépressif. Il avait l’impression d’être en deuil. Souvent, durant ses nuits d’insomnie, Herr Cartman marchait en rond dans sa maison. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il finissait toujours par s’asseoir dans son canapé en cuir, tenant sur ses genoux un étui en bois. Il ne l’ouvrit jamais. Le violon à l’intérieur n’était pas à lui. Le violon devait simplement être tenu par Kyle et personne d’autre. Et puis, le violon finissait toujours à être poser sur le coin de la pièce avec dévouement, où il attendait patiemment d’être rejoué de nouveau.

 

…

 

Aujourd’hui était le jour des sélections. Une fois par trimestres, Herr Cartman organisait cette évidemment dans lequel le médecin décidait si les juifs étaient toujours aptes à travailler ou prêts à mourir. La présence d’Herr Cartman était crucial pour la surveillance durant les sélections. Aujourd’hui le gros nazi avait deux but principaux. Premièrement, il devait s’assurer qu’aucun incident n’interrompt les sélections. Deuxièmement, qu’un certain Juif ne soit pas sélectionné pour la déportation.

 

  La sélection commença.

 

Les soldats étaient positionnés stratégiquement. Leurs fonctions étaient d’intimidé les juifs et de se n’assurer qu’aucun n’essaye de leurs résister, de se battre ou s’échapper. Herr Cartman entendit des rumeurs dans les autres camps où les choses se terminèrent mal et c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait éviter quoi qu’il en coute. L’ordre doit être maintenu.

 

Le nazi obèse regardait les hommes juifs courir dans une trajectoire invisible. Il adorait les sélections. C’était une forme extrême d’humiliation et d’intimidation vécue par les juifs impuissants. Ils étaient dépouillés de leurs uniformes et devaient courir nu. Il avait plu la nuit dernière ; le sol était mouillé. Les pieds étaient enfoncés dans la boue pendant la course et parfois les juifs trébuchaient dans les trous. Chaque soldat qui se tenaient sur le terrain représentaient un point de repère, une référence pour un virage ou un changement de direction. Les juifs courraient prudemment l’un derrière l’autre, répétant les gestes de chacun pour qu’un chemin invisible se trace. Ils finissaient toujours par le docteur qui regardait le Juif. Quelques secondes suffisaient pour que son air de jugement ne détermine si la vie du juif serait prolongée ou anéanti. Un wagon attendait les juifs affaibli et malade pour les transporter en Pologne, à un des camps d’extermination.

 

Herr Cartman connaissait les rumeurs qui se propageait déjà parmi les prisonniers de Dachau. Il était, après tout, des juifs qui avait survécu à plusieurs sélections. Il savait que ceux qui était envoyer dans le côté gauche ne revenaient jamais dans le camp. Mais ce que le nazi savait aussi est qu’il était dans la nature Humaine de ne pas définir cette réalité. Beaucoup préférait croire qu’ils étaient envoyés dans d’autre camps de travail. C’était plus facile à croire en une plus douce et fausse réalité que dans une cruelle et réelle.

 

À un certain point, il vit une brume rousse courir dans la masse d’homme. Son cœur s’arrêta un instant mais ses yeux suivirent le garçon courir. Il était heureux de voir qu’il n’avait pas perdu autant de poids et qu’il courrait aisément. Il pouvait voir que le garçon était en bonne forme et ses joues rosés était une évidence pour que le docteur le laisse vivre. Ses suspicions furent confirmées. Le docteur l’avait à peine regarder et l’envoya sur le côté droit où il reçut un nouvel uniforme. Herr Cartman souffla de soulagement et continuait sa surveillance avec plus d’aise. De temps en temps il regardait dans la direction de Kyle. Il vit le juif rencontrer un petit garçon au cheveux noir et de le serré dans ses bras. Son petit frère. Le garçon qui avait dénoncer le propriétaire du violon. _Un enfant pas très sage_ , le nazi pensa. Ses yeux se concentra de nouveau sur la sélection. Tout se passait bien et efficacement. Les hommes étaient divisés. Quelques ‘un envoyé à droite, d’autre à gauche. Personne n’osait interrompre ce qui se passait. Les ordres étaient simplement suivis. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi il y avait des sélections. Ni ses implications. Personne n’avait vraiment remarquer l’ombre de la mort derrière chacun d’entre eux.

 

Puis soudain, il y eu un cri. Pas un cri vulgaire. Une expression de pure terreur, d’agonie et de désespoir. Les yeux d’Herr Cartman se redirigea à l’endroit où il vit Kyle pour la dernière fois. Son cœur allait presque exploser de sa poitrine. Le cri venait du rouquin. Herr Cartman regardait, horrifié le juif roux courir de nouveau vers le terrain hurlant « Papa » à toute voix. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il devait agir et vite. Alors il avança dans la direction de Kyle pendant que le monde semblait aller au ralentit.

 

Herr Cartman vit Kyle courir rapidement. Tout le monde tournait la tête instinctivement à la source des cries désespérés. Mais tout le monde semblait l’ignorer. Les juifs continuaient de courir pendant que les nazis continuaient de tenir la garde. Un soldat réussi à obstruer Kyle, le repousser avec ses bras fort. Mais le rouquin voyait rouge. La panique et l’hystérie avait pris contrôle de son esprit. Alors il se débattait avec violence tout en continuant d’hurler son père. Le soldat frappa le dos de Kyle avec son arme et le garçon tomba face contre terre dans la boue. Herr Cartman vit le petit garçon au cheveux noir de jais se ruer auprès de son frère ainé. Puis, il entendit un homme appeler Kyle. Herr Cartman tourna la tête au son de la voix et reconnu l’homme âgé de la quarantaine. C’était son père. Il était dans la rangé de gauche. À ce moment, Herr Cartman comprit la raison de l’attitude désemparer du jeune homme. Il n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait courir vers Kyle.

 

Herr Cartman savait que le jeune homme n’était pas un juif ordinaire. Il savait que Kyle n’allait jamais abandonner. Alors il courut aussi vite que possible pendant que Kyle se redressait bien plus rapidement, s’échappant de l’emprise du grand soldat. Le petit frère de Kyle lui courrait après mais le soldat attrapa l’enfant par les cheveux, le stoppant. Ike fut jeter à terre et fut commander de ne pas bouger. Voyant le fusil pointer sur lui, il obéit. Pendant ce temps, Kyle réussit à rejoindre le terrain. Mais cette fois, un a large soldat attrapa violement son poignet fin, lui faisant directement obstacle de son but. C’était le moment que Kyle fut le plus hors de lui par la panique qu’il hurla les mots qui causa un chaos complet.

 

            « Courrez ! Ils vous envoient dans des camps d’extermination ! Ils vous envoient dans des chambres à gaz ! Ils l’ont appelé la solution Finale ! Vous allez tous mourir !!! Courrez pour vos vies ! COURREZ !! »

 

Herr Cartman atteignit Kyle quelques secondes après la dénonciation et le frappa dans le ventre. Avec un cri cru, le rouquin tomba dans la boue, tordu de douleur. Le nazi devait l’arrêter de le mettre encore plus en danger. Car la panique s’alimentait parmi les autre juifs. Le nazi se maudit intérieurement, réalisant d’avoir atteint le juif trop tard.

 

Les autres juifs effrayés commençaient à répéter les mots de Kyle. Les suspicions qui avait subsisté dans le camp par de simplement chuchotement devenait maintenant tangible. Cette peur qui, pendant longtemps fut maîtriser et attendait d’être déclencher, explosa parmi les juifs comme une bombe. Les hommes commencèrent à courir et hurler dans toute les directions. Ceux qui furent sélectionné pour les camps d’extermination commença à se battre pour sortir de cette rangée, brisant les (wired net) devant eux et à attaquer les soldats. C’était un vrai chaos. Puis il y eux des coups de feux. Un juif tomba à terre sous une mare de sang. Les cris devinrent plus fort et la panique grandissait parmi les prisonniers. Ils étaient comme des fourmis courant partout. Les soldats furent aussi agités par toute cette panique et il y eut plus de tirs.

 

            « Arrêter les tirs ! » Herr Cartman ordonna. Mais sa voix fut étouffée par tous les bruits et les autres voix. Il se pencha et attrapa Kyle par les cheveux, qui était toujours en train de se tordre de douleur. « Regarde ce que tu as fait, sale merde ! » Il lui chuchota, furieux. Kyle étouffa un cri de douleur. Il ne pouvait pas voir la tête du nazi mais reconnaissait sa voix. « Regarde ! Connard ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !! » Il lui relâcha ses cheveux et le juif réussi à diriger ses yeux à la confusion. Il regardait avec choque ses images de chaos, des cadavres et du sang partout. Herr Cartman prit son arme qu’il pointa aux ciel et tira trois fois, l’un après l’autre. « Arrêter les putains de tirs !!! »

 

Tous les soldats se stoppa à cet ordre venant de leurs puissant commandant. Les juifs hésitaient dans leurs courses. Lentement, ils s’arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour regarder le monstre Dachau. Le nazi avait intentionnellement posé son pied sur le dos du juif, le bloquant aux sol pour continuer de l’immobiliser.  Il devait s’assurer que le rouquin ne le compromettre plus. « Comment oses-tu manquer de respect à mon autorité ?!! » Le nazi obèse hurla. « Les camps d’extermination n’existe pas ! Tout comme ces chambres ! Ce salopard de juif… » Herr Cartman écrasa le dos du juif, lui faisant relâcher un hurlement de douleur, « … Délire. Son esprit est délirant à force de ramasser les corps. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. » Il parlait d’un ton méprisant. « Les hommes ne supportant pas le travaille ici sont envoyés dans d’autre camps de travail où le travail est plus léger. » Il y eu un lourd silence et Herr Cartman savait qu’il avait de nouveau la situation sous son contrôle. « Continuer la sélection. Je ne veux pas d’autre incident, ou je vous le jure, je vous tire tous dessus, un par un ! »

 

Le nazi les menaça furieusement et regardait, rassuré de voir que les Juifs se remettait à tracer leur trajectoire invisible et continuait leur sélection. Il appela ensuite deux soldat. « Et pour ce juif… » Dit-il, donnant un coup de pied sur la cote de Kyle. « Amenez-le dans la salle d’isolement. Personne ne va lui rendre visite ou lui parle à part moi ! J’ai besoin d’interroger cette petite merde. » Il murmura secrètement aux deux soldats, s’assurant que personne ne l’entend.

 

Les deux grands et forts soldats acquiescèrent, attrapèrent Kyle par le bras et le sortit de cette zone. Herr Cartman regardait le juif se faire amener dans la boîte noir avec le cœur lourd. Kyle était maintenant en train d’hurler de sauver son père. Herr Cartman avait détester le frapper, de lui faire du mal. Mais il le devait. Comme il devait l’envoyer en isolement. C’était le seul moyen de le sauver. Herr Cartman regardait le terrain. Il y avait toujours des Juifs disperser. Il se rua entre eux.

 

            « Ne restez pas là à rien faire. Repartez dans votre rangée ! » Il hurla, poussant les juifs dans les rangées droite ou gauche. « À votre place ! À votre place ! »

 

Il attrapa un homme de la quarantaine avec force. Le juif le regardait, surpris pendant deux seconde comme le nazi l’avait sorti de la rangée de gauche pour le mettre dans celle de droite. « Qu’est-ce que tu attends, putain de juif ? J’ai dit à **ta** place ! » Le nazi hissa avec colère. L’homme cligna des yeux une fois et suivit rapidement les hommes courant dans la rangée de droite. Il reçut un nouvel uniforme et se rua rapidement vers un enfant larmoyant se tenant derrière la clôture dans la zone des casernes. Il embrassa l’enfant aux cheveux noir de jais et regarda dans la direction du nazi obèse. Il continuait de pousser les juifs d’un côté d’un autre. Contrôlant les damages. Restaurant l’ordre. Et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Gerald Broflovski avait l’étrange sentiment que quand Herr Cartman l’avait sorti de la rangée de gauche, il ne l’avait pas fait par hasard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Si vous l’avez jamais vu « Schindler’s List », je le recommande vivement de le regarder (aussi le « Pianiste » est un bon filme de la deuxième guerre mondiale !) Vous comprenez où l’auteur eut l’inspiration de ce chapitre.


	13. La boîte noir

****

Kyle essayait désespérément de se libérer de l’emprise des deux nazis.

Il devait retourner voir son père. Il devait le sauver. Il devait retourner voir son frère. Il devait prendre soin de lui. Mais son combat était un combat inutile. Il était petit, frêle et dans la douleur tandis que les deux soldats étaient larges, robustes et forts. Mais il était trop agité pour s’arrêter. Il continuait de se débattre. Ils approchaient un long bâtiment blanc qui n’avaient jamais vu avant et réalisa qu’il fut désormais dans une partie inconnue du campement. Kyle commença à paniquer, cette fois-ci, il eut peur pour lui. Il y avait deux chose qui pouvait lui attendre ici. De la torture et la mort. Alors il se débattait encore plus, cette fois-ci de peur, en criant. Mais c’était en vain.

 

Les soldats l’amenaient dans un couloir fait de mur blanc et s’arrêta devant une porte. Ils l’ouvrèrent et le jeta à l’intérieur de la petite pièce noir. Kyle tomba face contre terre et entendit la porte se faire verrouiller de l’extérieur. Il leva la tête et regardait autour de lui. Il n’y avait rien mis à part quatre murs gris. Ou il pensait que c’était des murs gris. Car la pièce était sombre. La seule source de lumière était une lucarne située tout en haut du mur, proche du plafond.  Il n’y avait rien dans la pièce. Rien. Seulement des murs. Kyle se leva lentement, haletant de peur. Il était piégé. Il y avait rien qu’il puisse faire. Rien mis à part quelque chose.

 

  Le rouquin se jeta sur la porte et commença à la frappa aussi fort qu’il pouvait. La porte en métal produisait un son assourdissant à chaque coup. Il frappait la porte, encore, encore et encore. Il faisait noir. Trop noir. Dans son imagination, il revoyait les juifs dans leur lente marche vers les chambre à gaz. Le visage de son père parmi les damnés. Il voyait son frère tout seul dans le camp, essayant de survivre de son plein gré. Seul et oublié par les autre juifs. Il pouvait y voir le sourire cruel du SS. Grandissant à sa souffrance. Alors sa peur et sa colère furent mélangé dans un élan d’émotions turbulentes.

 

            « Laissez-moi sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! » Kyle hurla pendant qu’il frappait la porte en métal de plus en plus fort. « Laissez-moi partir ! Putain de tueurs ! » Il frappait la porte tellement de fois que sa peau se cassaient sous le poids des coups et se mettaient à saigner. Mais il était trop désemparé pour sentir la douleur. « Vous n’avez pas le droit de tuer !! Montres ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

 

Plus il frappait la porte, plus il était désespéré et hystérique. Il ne pouvait s’arrêter. Il était contrôlé par la peur. La peur envahissait son cœur comme le cancer. La peur assombrissait ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas raisonner correctement. Les murs sombres le coinçaient. Sa famille avait besoin de lui mais il était pris au piège. Tout ce qu’il ressentait était du désespoir, de la frustration et de l’impuissance. Kyle jeta son corps contre la porte. Une fois, deux fois, un nombre incalculable de fois. Tellement de fois qu’il s’éffondra, fatigué, trempé de sang, de larmes et de sueur. Il relâcha un horrible cri d’agonie.

 

            _Je ne peux pas sortir d’ici. Ils ne me laissent pas sortir._

Kyle pensait amèrement tout en rampant lentement dans un coin opposé à la porte et se recoquilla contre le mur froid. Le mélange de colère et de peur initiale était maintenant remplacé par une pure terreur.

 

            _Où suis-je ?_

 

Il pensait pendant que des larmes dégoulinaient sur son visage. _Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont faire de moi ?_ Chaque seconde qui passait faisait brûler comme un feu ardent la panique en lui. Les murs se refermaient sur lui.

 

            _Je dois m’en aller… Je dois partir d’ici._

Les murs se refermaient sur lui. Il se leva et couru de nouveau à la porte.

 

            « Laissez-moi partir ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir ! S’il vous plaît ! » Avec cette émotion claustrophobe, Kyle perdit tout sens de la réalité.

 

Il avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était dans cette petit pièce sombre. Ça pouvait être des minutes, mais il avait la sensation d’y avoir passée une éternité. Chaque supplication qu’il criait devenaient plus forte et désespéré. Mais la porte ne s’ouvrait pas. Kyle était complètement contrôlé par la terreur et la panique. Toute ses années de pression qu’il avait enduré et restreint en lui explosa sous la forme d’horrible crie douloureux et de sanglots incontrôlable. Depuis les premiers signes timides de discrimination, à l’implémentation de porter l’étoile de David. Depuis toute les restrictions faisant surface et le bannissement de la société, à la Nuit des Cristal. Depuis ses longues années de discrétion dans le grenier du vieux magasin, à l’arrivé à Dachau et sa vie quotidienne dégradante. Tout ressortait dans des cries horrifiés. Tout était de la douleur. Une douleur sortait des profondeurs de son âme. Il frappait et criait et suppliait et criait contre la porte en métal, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’effondre sur le sol et pleurant misérablement, se sentant complètement perdu et seul dans ce monde de ténèbres.

 

…

 

  Kyle ouvrit ses yeux. Il s’était endormi après sa crise d’hystérie. Il fixa péniblement la porte métallique. Toujours fermée. Tout comme la chambre toujours aussi sombre. Il se leva avec difficulté, son corps lui faisait du mal, il alla dans le coin de la pièce en chancelant. Il s ‘assied sur ses genoux et s’abaissa jusqu’à que son menton touche le sol, sanglotant silencieusement. La petite lumière qui rentrait à travers la lucarne indiquait qu’il faisait jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire s’il c’était le matin ou l’après-midi. Il renifla misérablement, ses yeux étaient fixés dans les ténèbres devant lui. Matchant avec les ténèbres qui résidaient dans son cœur.

 

            « Pourquoi ? » Il chuchota doucement au ténèbres, au vide. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? Dieu ? » Kyle regarda le petit faisceau de lumière qui traversait la pièce comme s’il pouvait avoir la sensation que Dieu est avec lui dans la pièce. « Peux-tu m’entendre ? Peux-tu au moins me voir ? Dieu ? » Il ferma ses yeux brulant, laissant ses larmes salées tomber le longs de ses joues. « Je crois toujours en Toi. Nous tous. Nous suivons tous Ton chemin. Alors pourquoi tu ne nous protèges pas ? Tu t’en fiches de nous ? » Il marqua un arrêt dans ses paroles presque ayant l’air d’attendre quelque chose, mais rien. Il n’y avait aucune voix qui répondait à ses questions. Aucun signe ne montrait que son appel avait été entendu. « N’avons-nous pas été fidèle à Toi ? N’avons-nous pas suivit Tes enseignements ? Tes lois ? Pourquoi tu te consentis à laisser les autres nous torturer ? Aimes-tu rendre nos vies difficiles ? »

 

Le rouquin soupira en ayant toujours aucune réponse. « Tu nous as toujours autorisé à être persécutés ! De perdre nos territoires à nos ennemies, de vivres en esclaves parmi les croyants de faux dieux ! Mais nous avons continué à croire en Toi. Nous avons continué à avoir foi en Toi. Tu as même laissé le Temple être détruit* ! Même quand les catholiques nous avaient brûlés vif** ! Et encore maintenant, Tu laisses les nazis nous torturés et nous exterminés ! » Kyle ferma ses yeux avec plus de force, laissant ses larmes tombés librement. « Tu n’es pas satisfait de nous ? DIEU ? Tu te fiches de nous ? Parce que Tu laisses les Nazis faire leurs atrocités ! Et à la place d’être punis, ils sont récompensés avec de magnifique et vie de luxe ! Pendant que nous… Ton peuple… Ceux qui étaient toujours fidèles envers Toi… Nous finissons dans des camps et dans des chambres à gaz !!! »

 

Il hurla, révolté, regardant les ténèbres. Son cœur espérait désespérément un signe, mais rien ne se passait. Rien ne changeait. « Pourquoi tu laisses toute ses choses nous arrivés ? » Il demandait, cette fois-ci, pour lui. « À moins que… Tu n’existes pas. » Kyle chuchota, larmoyant, sa voix se craquela par sa propre découverte. « Tu n’as jamais exister. T-Tu étais inventé. On t’a inventé ! Car nous avions besoin de croire en une puissance qui s’occuperait de nous. On t’a inventé pour nous sentir aimés et protégés, même dans les temps les plus dures. Rien que des beaux mensonges. Et maintenant… maintenant nous nous tenons seul. Tout seul. »

 

Kyle ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber ses dernières larmes. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et se recroquevilla sur lui-même contre le coin.  Il avait froid et était fatigué, il se sentait triste et trompé, il se sentait oublié, abandonné, seul. Tellement seul. Il laissa finalement la fatigue prendre contrôle de son corps et s’endormi dans un silence sans dieu de ce monde ténébreux.

 

…

 

  Herr Cartman marchait précipitamment dans la direction des prisons. Il avait pris du temps à stabiliser les choses durant les sélections. Il était toujours présent jusqu’à la fin, il regardait toujours d’œil vigilant chaque juif pour s’assurer que la situation ne dégénère pas encore une fois. Il y eu quelques liens de causalité. Moins juifs avaient été tués par balles comparés à ce qu’il pouvait pensées dans un premier temps. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire en l’action de Kyle. Il était très rationnel et avait appris tout ce qu’il devait savoir en matière de survie dans le camp. Mais le nazi savait qu’il ne devait pas être aussi surprit. Il savait déjà que la faiblesse du rouquin était sa famille. Sa ruine. Et il savait que le garçon avait un feu peu habituelle brûlant en lui. Il l’avait vu dans ses yeux intrépides. Il l’avait appris durant leur moment de passion ensemble. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était à un autre type de feu qu’il assista. Un de rage, mélangé avec de la peur. Un terriblement dangereux type de feu qui avait aveuglé l’esprit du juif et l’avait poussé à agir avec folie.

Mais il y avait une chose qui dérangeait Herr Cartman encore plus. De quelle manière avait-il entendu parler de la Solution Finale ? Le nazi avait ses suspicions, bien sûr, mais devait être sûre que ce n’était pas quelque chose qui provenait d’un prisonnier dans le camp. Alors, après avoir contrôler les sélections dans la section des femmes, qui heureusement se passa bien ; le gros nazi se dirigea dans le bâtiments remplis de cellule d’isolement, connue sous le nom de « Boite noir ».

 

Depuis toujours, Herr Cartman envoyait un juif dans les cellules d’isolements pour l’interroger si celui-ci avait un mauvais comportement. Il n’y avait pas forcément de réelle période de temps stipulé pour la pénitence. Ça pouvait s’étendre sur des heures comme des jours ou même des semaines entières. Tout dépendait de la mentalité du prisonnier. Tout dépendait à quel point il était fort mentalement. Plus le prisonnier était résilient, plus il restait dans la salle d’isolation. Isolé, abandonné, oublié et méprisé. Hantés par leurs propres peurs. Perdant la notion du temps. Et parfois, perdant toute notion de réalité.

 

…

 

Kyle n’avait pas entendu la porte métallique s’ouvrir. Il n’avait pas vu la large ombre qui produisait une nouvelle lumière planer sur lui. Il n’avait pas senti le danger. Pour Kyle qui avait succomber à sa fatigue et était tomber dans un profond sommeil. Herr Cartman le regardait. La lumière de dehors illuminait le juif inconscient. C’était une vue déplorable. Le garçon était recroquevillé à même le sol, son visage et ses vêtements était pratiquement sous de la boue sèche.  Le nazi le regardait un peu mieux puis, pu voir les lignes de s’est précédente larmes tracées dans sa peau sale. Il pouvait aussi voir le sang sécher sur ses mains pâles. Il se tourna lentement et murmura quelque chose au soldat, ne voulant pas réveiller le juif. Peu après, il avait un large sceau d’eau froide dans les mains. IL allait se détester pour ce qu’il allait faire, mais il n’avait pas d’autre options. Il prit quelques pas en avant, inhalant profondément avant de jeter l’eau sur le garçon.

 

Kyle se réveilla en sursaut et sauta en criant. Il regardait autour de lui avec des yeux écarquiller, ne comprenant pas où il était, qu’est-ce la large silhouette se tenant devant lui et pourquoi il était en trait de dégouliner. Puis il se souvient de tout. La sélection, son père, la boîte noir. Il se souvient soudainement de Herr Cartman. Et soudain, il réalisa que la porte était ouverte. Sans réfléchir, il essayait de s’enfuir jusqu’à la porte et s’échapper de cette enfer mais le gros SS avait été plus rapide. Il l’avait attrapé par le bras et pour la première fois, Kyle se rendit compte à quelle point Herr Cartman pouvait être fort. Mais, il continuait de se débattre. Et c’était une grosse erreur. Le nazi le jeta violemment contre le mur. Kyle tomba sous le coup de la douleur et savait que c’était simplement le début.

 

            « Lève-toi ! » Herr Cartman demanda. Kyle se leva, son corps tremblait de douleur, de peur et de colère. « Regarde-moi. » Kyle ne leva pas la tête. Il ne voulait pas regarder la tête de Némésis. La tête de son amour. « Regarde-moi, bordel de juif !! » Rien. Herr Cartman se pinça la lèvre inférieure et gifla Kyle au visage. Le juif trébucha, choqué de la force de cette volée et avait besoin de garder l’équilibre pour ne pas tomber. « Maintenant regarde-moi. »

 

Même avec la joue rougit. Kyle refusa d’obéir et Herr Cartman se maudit intérieurement à cause de l’entêtement du juif. Une autre gifle arriva. Puis une autre. Kyle pouvait goûter le sang dans sa bouche et d’une manière, arriva à sourire à l’ironie ; plus il avait mal, plus il se sentait fort. « Regarde-moi, petit enculé. » Herr Cartman ordonna dans sa voix menaçante et basse. Kyle savait qu’il poussait le SS à la limite de sa patience. Alors, Kyle refusa de le regarder. Le nazi secoua sa tête, incapable de croire à la stupidité du juif et le gifla encore et encore jusqu’à que Kyle perde son équilibre et qu’il tombe sur le sol. « Je vais te faire regretter de me désobéir ! » Kyle relâcha un cri de douleur quand la botte du nazi frappa son ventre. Il le frappa encore plusieurs fois jusqu’à ce que Kyle lui supplie d’arrêter. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda Herr Cartman, se sentant malade chaque minute passant.

 

            « Je vous en prie… Arrêtez… » Kyle supplia en levant sa main dans un signe de défaite.

 

            « Relève-toi. » Le nazi ordonna. Mais Kyle ne bougeait pas, cette fois-ci par la douleur. « MAINTENANT ! » L’ordre d’Herr Cartman résonnait dans la pièce et Kyle, craignant sa rage, se redressa en se supportant de ses bras tremblant. Il se redressa douloureusement. « Regarde-moi. »

 

Cette fois, Kyle obéit. C’était la première fois qu’il se regardait de nouveau depuis leur moment de passion ensemble. Et c’est ce qu’il y avait. De la haine. Mais aucune peur. Herr Cartman souffla presque de soulagement. Le juif n’était pas brisé. Ses yeux vers le regardait avec défi et Herr Cartman savait qu’il devait lui faire du mal. Qu’il devait essayer de le briser. Car c’est ce que faisait un nazi à un juif. Alors il attrapa Kyle par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Kyle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et pendant quelques instants, un aperçu de sa peur fit surface. Juste pendant un instant. « Quelle stupidité ta possédé l’esprit ?! Trois sélection, le juif ! En moins d’un an j’ai surveillé trois sélections. Et rien de tel s’était passé avant ! » Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, la rage pouvait se lire dans ses yeux marrons. « Heureusement que j’étais là pour t’arrêter, sinon ça aurait été un massacre dehors ! » Un doux mais incroyablement fou et effrayant rire s’échappa des lèvres de Kyle et le nazi le regarda le rouquin, choqué. Il le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, sincèrement effrayé que le garçon soit tombé dans la folie.

 

            « Un massacre ! Mais bien sûr. **J’aurais** causé un massacre ! » Kyle répondit d’un ton moqueur. « Tu veux me dire, ce qu’il leurs attend en Pologne n’est pas un massacre ? »  Herr Cartman regardait Kyle avec prudence. Il en savait beaucoup trop. Il y avait qu’une seule manière qu’il avait acquérir ses types d’informations.

 

            « Qu’est-ce que tu sais de la Solution Finale ? » Demanda le nazi et Kyle semblait revenir à lui, il avait hésité et décida de ne pas parler. « Putain, Kahl ! Je vais te frapper à te faire cracher un caillot de sang si tu n’oses pas me dire où tu sors ces informations !!! » Le rouquin lui donna un air défiant, le mettant au défis. Herr Cartman savait qu’il utilisait une mauvaise méthode. Ce juif était coriace. Il était résilient. Mais il avait une faiblesse. Il le savait bien. « Ou, devrais-je chercher ton petit frère et te forcer à nous regarder pendant que je le tabasse ? » Il avait baissé la garde de Kyle et vit l’horreur s’abattre sur son visage, de la peur évidente se lisait dans ses yeux dans une manière totalement nouvelle pour le nazi. Herr Cartman sourit en coin. Il savait qu’il avait le juif dans sa main.

 

            « Laisse Ike en dehors de ça ! »

            « Ike, c’est comment il appeler. Pas vraiment intelligent ce petit, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas vraiment sage d’avoir dénoncer son propre frère, l’autre jour. Toujours autant innocent. Ça devrait être une honte… »

 

            « N’essai même pas de poser un doigt sur mon frère ! » Kyle coupa les mots du nazi avec un cri révolté.

 

            « Ou quoi ? Qu’est-ce tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Me tuer ? Va s’y. » Herr Cartman répondit vicieusement, se sentant malade par le moyen qu’il savourait le pouvoir qu’il avait, maintenant que le juif planait sous sa domination. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux du rouquin. Kyle soupira. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire contre le gros nazi.

 

            « Je t’ai entendu toi et l’autre gars. Je dormais, mais je pouvais tout entendre. » Confessa Kyle dans un doux murmure, son visage se baissa par l’embarras de défaite. Herr Cartman déglutit sèchement. C’était la réponse qu’il redoutait.

 

            « À quelle point avais-tu pu entendre ? »

 

            « Tout. À propos de Sobibor, les camps d’exterminations, les chambres à gaz, la Solution Finale. » Herr Cartman amena une main à sa bouche et ses doigts glissa sur son menton dans un signe d‘inquiétude.

 

            « Tu en sais trop. » Dit-il, sèchement.

 

Il y avait un lourd silence. Le nazi savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Il savait ce qui était écrit dans les manuels pour ce genre de situation. La mort. Tuer le misérable juif sur place. Mettre une balle dans sa tête. Sa main se posa sur son pistolet et toucha sa surface froide. Son esprit lui disait de le tuer. Mais une autre voix lui disait qu’il se serait plus capable de vivre s’il le tuait. Il regarda Kyle. Il avait la tête baissée, ses yeux fermés et les larmes dégoulinant silencieusement sur ses joues. Kyle savait que la mort l’attendait. Car il en savait trop.

 

            « Regarde-moi. » Herr Cartman susurra. Sa voix était remplie de gentillesse et dépraver de toute sorte de colère, de mépris ou de moquerie. Alors, Kyle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient tout larmoyant, remplies de tristesse et de désarroi. Il ne s’est pas donné la peine de cacher ses pleurs. Quelle différence sa faisait de toute manière ? Herr Cartman s’autorisa à fondre sous son regard forestier. « La Solution Finale n’existe pas. C’est une création de ton esprit malade. Tu n’as rien entendu car tu ne m’as pas entendu parler avec Craig. Tu vois, tu n’as jamais été chez moi, compris ? » Il chuchota et Kyle le regarda, surpris. Le nazi se tourna, face à la porte. « Tu vas rester dans cette cellule pour avoir déranger la cause naturelle de la sélection ! » Il ajouta d’une voix plus forte pour que les autres nazis l’entendent. Herr Cartman quitta la pièce sans ajouter d’autre mots et la porte se verrouilla derrière lui. 

 

Kyle était figé, sa bouche entrouverte, incapable de croire ce qu’il vient de se passer.

 

            Herr Cartman, le monstre de Dachau, le nazi haïssant les juifs jusqu’à la moelle, venait de lui sauver la vie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
>  
> 
> * : Le temple de Salomon a été détruit par les Romains dans le premier 1 siècle, quand les juifs se sont rebellés entre eux, voulant la liberté et ne pas être sous l’empire romain. Ses murs existent encore et apparaissent souvent aux informations, montrant des juifs frapper leurs têtes dessus selon la tradition.
> 
>  
> 
> ** : C’est une référence au inquisition Espagnol et Portugaises aux 16ème siècle en Europe. Des milliers de juifs furent brûlés aux bucher par des catholiques, qui croyaient que leurs âmes étaient purifiées et rendus libre des démons.
> 
> (Un livre intéressant à propos de l’histoire de la religion juives (c’est une romance historique) est « The Source » de James Mitchener. C’est un peu vieux (19600~) mais bien écrit !)
> 
>  
> 
> Kyle est dans un camp de concentration/ camp de travail, signifiant que c’est une prison. C’est un prétexte pour garder les prisonniers captifs, ainsi, pas une extermination de masse. Comme des prisons régulières, ses genres de camps avait plusieurs bâtiments contenant des cellules. C’était des cellules d’isolement. Les prisonniers étaient placés dans des cellules pour quelques heures ou jours, dépendant de leurs « crimes » commis. C’était souvent la plus extrême mesure de punition pour un prisonnier. Un pouvait accomplir le pouvoir et le contrôle sur une autre par la peur et l’oppression.


	14. Brisé

  Kyle a perdu la notion du temps.

Il a compté les jours au début, quand il a encore pris la peine de discerner les alternances entre la lumière et l'obscurité autour de la petite lucarne. Mais il a vite abandonné. Il ne voyait simplement plus le sentiment de le faire. Il ne voyait pas le but de garder une trace du temps dans un endroit où le temps n’existait même pas. Dans un endroit où la nuit était tout ce qui était.

 

Parfois, il recevait de la nourriture. Kyle mangea non pas tant parce qu'il aspirait à survivre, mais parce que son ventre affamé lui faisait très mal. Parfois, il marchait. Pas tant parce qu'il avait besoin de distraction, mais parce que tout son corps commençait à faire mal d'avoir été trop longtemps dans la même position. Le sol et les murs étaient froids et durs, de sorte que ses muscles et ses os étaient rapidement douloureux.

 

Parfois, il chantait ou parlait seul. L'écoute de sa propre voix donnait la faible illusion de compagnie et l'aidait à se sentir moins seul. Parce qu'il avait besoin de briser ce silence insoutenable. Parfois il riait. Le son étrange remplirait les quatre murs quand il verrait l'ironie et l'absurdité de la réalité. Ne naître que pour mourir. Se battre toujours pour perdre. Résister toujours pour échouer. En espérant toujours désespérer. En riant, il sentit qu'il commençait à devenir un peu fou.

 

Parfois, il criait de colère et de frustration. Il gronda fort à un imaginaire Herr Cartman. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors quoi ?! "Kyle hurlerait au fantôme du gros nazi. « M’as-tu sorti de cette cellule sombre ? M'as-tu donné quelque chose pour me rendre la vie un peu plus facile ? As-tu aidé ma famille ? De toute façon, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose pour m’aider ? » Cria Kyle en gesticulant sauvagement. La silhouette floue de M. Cartman le fixait sans lui donner une réponse.

 

Kyle était d’abord reconnaissant au choix de Herr Cartman de le garder en vie. Maintenant, il le regrettait immensément. Parce qu'il était maintenant sûr que vivre dans cette pièce sombre, froide et sale continuelle était bien pire que d'être mort. Kyle savait qu'il perdait la raison lentement. Il savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus dépressif jour après jour. C'était comme si une pensée heureuse qu'il avait jamais eue avait été engloutie par la noirceur qui l'entourait. Comme si les choses qui lui avaient jadis donné espoir n’avaient jamais existé. Il avait l'impression d'embrasser l'obscurité et de fusionner avec elle. Il pouvait se sentir nourri de chagrin, désirer la misère, désirer la noirceur.

 

Il a banni Dieu de sa vie. Il a perdu son père. Ike et sa mère pourraient tout aussi bien être morts, il ne le saurait même pas. Il ne reverrait jamais Stan. Il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière. Il ne respirerait plus jamais d'air frais. Respirez l'odeur d'herbe humide après la pluie. Il ne connaîtrait plus jamais la liberté, ce que c'était que de se sentir en sécurité, ce que ça faisait d'être heureux. Parce que, après avoir vécu indéfiniment dans cette pièce sombre, Kyle avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir en sortir à nouveau.

 

Mais un jour la porte s'est ouverte.

 

Kyle était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de bouger. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. Il savait déjà qui c'était.

 

  « Lève-toi, le Juif. Tu es libre de partir. » Herr Cartman parla froidement, il se tenait en face de Kyle. Il avait décidé que 6 jours suffisaient à la pénitence pour le crime commis par le Juif. Assez longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues nazis. Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas juger son choix de torturer avant la mort. Le gros nazi fronça les sourcils, confus par la non-réaction du prisonnier. "Tu ne veux pas sortir de cette pièce abandonnée ?"

 

  "À quoi ça sert ?" Demanda Kyle en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi même te déranger ?"

 

  "Tu te rends la vie trop difficile." Dit froidement le gros nazi, une pointe de désapprobation et d'irritation dans sa voix.

 

Il regarda mieux le garçon assis par terre. Ce rouquin ne ressemblait en rien au garçon qu'il avait rencontré une fois sur le terrain. Il ressemblait encore moins au garçon qui jouait du violon chez lui. Il était différent Quelque chose avait changé. Kyle ressemblait plus à un animal sauvage vaincu. Un homme qui s’était battu si fort et si fatigué pendant une longue période, sans fin. Mais il ne lui restait plus d’énergie pour riposter. Kyle était comme le grand arbre qui, pendant de nombreuses années, a résisté sans relâche à la violence des forts courants fluviaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne enfin trop faible pour tenir plus longtemps et simplement faire faillite. "Pourquoi tu ne suis pas le courant comme les autres ?", Demanda sincèrement Herr Cartman. Il a regardé choqué quand un rire amer et fou remplit l'espace sombre. Le nazi a été réduit au silence. Il était trop choqué, trop horrifié par le son inconnu. Avec la quantité de folie qu'il contient. Lentement, le rire de Kyle s’est éteint. Il s'arrêta et soupira profondément.

 

  "Aller avec le courant ?" Murmura Kyle avec un sourire amer amusé. Une action audacieuse qui méritait une balle dans la tête. Herr Cartman déglutit, se demandant si c'était ce que Kyle voulait. Parce que cette fois ses yeux verts et sombres étaient ternes. Il y avait un vide abyssal effrayant en eux. Les globes verts ont été privés, comme d'habitude, de la peur mais également de la haine, de la détermination et de la force. Ils étaient vides des choses qu'il était habitué à voir en eux. Vide et las de tout type d’émotion. Herr Cartman réalisa avec ressentiment que tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'essayer de briser Kyle. Et maintenant que le rouquin était enfin cassé, mais il n'y trouvait aucune sorte de satisfaction. « Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'y suis allé avec le courant, Herr Cartman. "

 

 

Kyle parlait avec venin, la voix tremblante, les yeux larmoyants, blessé, les remplissant complètement. « Cela m'a conduit à un dur travail insupportable. Cela m'a conduit à des cadavres… Cela m'a conduit à une nuit passionnée dont je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle se produise ! ”Avoua-t-il avec regret, sa voix souillée et le nazi voulut pouvoir se libérer de ce regard accusateur puissant. « Pourquoi aller avec le courant quand même ? Cela ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. » Kyle fit un pas en arrière en créant un espace entre eux. "Tout cet endroit est une grande salle d’attente !" Il éleva la voix et étira ses bras, soulignant le point. “Une salle d'attente pour la mort ! Parce que si je ne meurs pas ici, je serai envoyé dans un camp en Pologne et je serai gazé à mort !!! » Les derniers mots de Kyle résonnèrent dans la pièce sombre et Herr Cartman était heureux d'être venu dans la soirée et d'avoir déjà envoyé les sentinelles restantes se reposer. « C’est un plan vraiment malade, Herr Cartman. Aussi malade que cette étrange idée d'une race supérieure… » Il coupa ses propres mots et repoussa un sanglot. C'était douloureux. Tout ce qu'il a dit était douloureux. Parce que tout était vrai.

 

Il se tourna vers le nazi muet et lui lança un regard dégoûté. "Dis-moi, Herr Cartman ..." murmura Kyle, les yeux rivés sur les SS. « Comment se fait-il que les organes de ton corps fonctionnent de la même manière que les miens ? Comment se fait-il que quand tu te coupes, le sang coulerait aussi rouge que le mien ? Dis-moi, est-ce que ta race supérieure t'empêchera de mourir ? » Demanda Kyle révolté, tandis que des larmes coulaient simplement de ses yeux. Il a cessé de cacher ses émotions. Il a cessé de se battre. Il a cessé de prétendre ne pas ressentir. Et tout cela a été révélé par ses yeux larmoyants et douloureux. Et tout cela prit l’air des poumons des nazis. Tout cela a fait arrêter le rythme cardiaque du SS, le sang dans ses veines s'est congelé. Tout cela a fait craquer et saigner son âme. Mais contrairement à Kyle, Herr Cartman l’a caché et a prétendu qu’il ne ressentait rien. Kyle le regarda frustré.

 

Blessé, déçu, révolté. Parce qu'il se sentait émietté de manière scandaleuse devant une énorme montagne impossible à escalader. “Tu n'es pas différent de moi, Herr Cartman !!! Nous sommes tous deux humains ! Nous sommes les mêmes ! Parce que quand il sera question de mort, tu pourriras autant que moi. Comme n'importe qui d'autre !!! Parce que la mort est égale à tout le monde ! » Cria Kyle alors qu'une étrange douleur lui transperçait le cœur. Il a crié dans le faible espoir que ses paroles atteindraient d’une manière ou d’une autre le cœur du nazi. Que cela lui ferait sentir la moindre trace de la douleur qu'il souffrait. Mais il n'y avait pas de réaction. Alors il abandonna et se laissa glisser lentement le dos contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre. Kyle se sentait absolument vaincu. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de mener une vie normale et heureuse. Et vous, les nazis, vous me l'avez emporté. » Kyle murmura tristement et laissa les sanglots s'exprimer librement. Il plaça ses mains devant son visage et pleura misérablement, se penchant lentement vers l'avant et se pelotonnant en boule.

 

Herr Cartman se trouvait au même endroit depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait la même expression froide depuis son arrivée. Il était immobile. Il était sans mots. C’était rare quand Herr Cartman ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, mais ce moment était si rare. Le nazi regarda avec regret le Juif en pleurs. C'était ce qu'il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Pour voir ce roux sans peur et forte d'esprit finalement s'effondrer. Voir cette créature de race inférieure s’avouer vaincue. Savourer ses tristes larmes salées et le son blessant de ses sanglots. Il a rêvé de cette journée pendant si longtemps et cela devrait lui donner satisfaction. Au lieu de cela, le rêve s'est transformé en un horrible cauchemar. C'est rare quand Herr Cartman s'est senti mal pour les conséquences de ses propres actions. Rarement quand les sentiments de quelqu'un affectaient les siens. Mais si rare était ce moment. Et ainsi, Herr Cartman, le prodige enfant nazi, le monstre de Dachau, était impuissant devant un Juif brisé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter les pleurs douloureux de ce garçon qui était devenu trop fatigué pour être fort. Trop fatigué pour se défendre. Et tout cela était trop pénible pour être témoin.

 

Lentement, les larmes ont séché, les sanglots se sont calmés et la tristesse douloureuse a diminué. Kyle devint progressivement plus silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement silencieux. Herr Cartman soupira presque de soulagement. Il se racla la gorge et le Juif se souvint de la présence du nazi dans la pièce. Il avait été tellement plongé dans son propre chagrin qu'il avait en fait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Et soudain, il réalisa qu'il avait pleuré devant son ennemi juré. Il s'était comporté de manière humiliante. Alors il se figea en sentant le sang brûler son visage. Le nazi s'était raclé la gorge. À tout moment, un commando viendrait. Mais rien n'a été dit. Herr Cartman ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans avoir aucune idée de quoi dire. Kyle leva lentement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Et le nazi aperçut le vert qui le regardait. Les yeux de Kyle étaient gonflés, rouges et fatigués. Mais aussi curieux, en attente et, étrangement, rempli d'une nouvelle vie. Comme s'il fallait pleurer pour renouveler ses forces.

 

  « Ta détention pour avoir causé des troubles lors de la sélection est terminée.» Dit Herr Cartman avec une voix sévère et forte, ce qui se surprit. « Tu es resté assez longtemps dans la chambre noire. Suis-moi, le juif. » Cette fois, Kyle obéit et se leva lentement. Il regarda avec méfiance depuis la porte du nazi, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'il était autorisé à sortir de sa cellule. "Aller ! Je n’ai pas toute la journée ! » Herr Cartman fit un geste vers la porte et le garçon aux cheveux rouges obéit à nouveau.

 

Kyle suivit Herr Cartman le long des murs blancs du couloir du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne d'autre soldats en vue. Aucun mot n’a été échangé. Le seul son que l’on puisse entendre dans le bâtiment isolé était les lourdes marches du nazi et celles débraillé du Juif. Ils sortirent et Kyle fut à nouveau accueilli par les ténèbres. Mais cette fois, il connaissait les ténèbres. Il sourit involontairement en voyant les étoiles brillantes sur un fond noir et un croissant de lune suspendu dans la sombre demeure. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence jusqu'à ce que le Juif puisse discerner de petites lumières dans la caserne. Son battement de cœur augmenta plus vite à l'espoir qu'il reverrait son petit frère. Ils atteignirent la caserne D34 et Herr Cartman salua le garde qui se tenait devant elle. Il lui donna un papier et Kyle fut poussé avec force dans la construction en bois. Il jeta un coup d’œil subtil dans la direction du nazi et Herr Cartman ne comprit pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. La haine, la gratitude, le regret ? Il a tourné le dos et s'est éloigné. Loin de ces yeux obsédants.

 

…

 

Tout le monde se tut au moment où le jeune Juif entra dans la salle commune. La plupart d’entre eux étaient de pure surprise, car ils en avaient déduit que le garçon avait été tué quelques jours auparavant. Beaucoup ont été choqués de voir son visage plus pâle et ses chaussettes oculaires sombres. Certains ont ressenti de la compassion. Certains regardaient avec mépris. Comme s'il était une maladie contagieuse qui les infecterait.

 

  "Tu es de retour !" Un enfant aux cheveux noirs pépia joyeusement lorsque Kyle entra dans la salle commune et sauta pour le serrer dans ses bras. Kyle éclata de rire et tint fermement son frère.

 

  "Kyle ?" Le garçon aux cheveux roux écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'incrédulité. Cette voix. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. Mais ensuite, il était là, Gerald Broflovski, son père. En chair et en os, vivant, sain et sauf.

 

  "Papa ?" Demanda Kyle, les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur voulait éclater de joie crue. « Papa, comment ?» Murmura Kyle confus, un sourire étonnant sur les lèvres, ses yeux verts brillants de l'émotion jubilatoire. Mais Gerald Broflovski n’a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il prit doucement le visage de son fils en coupe, sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur ses deux joues. Il mit soigneusement ses bras autour du dos de son fils, comme s’il avait peur de le briser et Kyle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. « Je pensais que tu étais mort !» Réussit-il à dire entre ses sanglots.

 

  « Je pensais aussi t'avoir perdu, mon garçon. Mon cher fils », dit son père en pressant sa joue contre les boucles rouges. "Je pensais que cet horrible nazi t'avait tué." Les yeux de Kyle s'ouvrirent à la confession de son père et réalisèrent tout à coup. Herr Cartman. Cela a-t-il été une pièce de théâtre ? Pour une raison étrange, le nazi avait-il sauvé leur vie ?

 

  "Je- j'ai été emprisonné ... Mais papa, comment as-tu échappé ?" Demanda Kyle, l'air encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son cœur battait à un rythme furieux, un étrange picotement se propageant à travers son corps. Les yeux de son père scrutèrent les visages dans la pièce puis il regarda son fils avec gravité.

 

  « Tu as l'air fatigué, Kyle. Viens. Toi aussi, Ike. "Kyle comprit aussitôt que son père voulait parler dans un lieu plus privé. Même si le dortoir était partagé par tous les hommes de D34, c'était l'endroit le plus privé qu'ils puissent trouver. Gerald Broflovski fit signe à ses fils de se coucher. Ike enroula ses bras autour du corps de son frère et Kyle sourit, ayant oublié à quel point il était agréable de ressentir cette sorte de chaleur, cette quantité d'amour inconditionnel. Son père s’assit sur le lit et se pencha un peu pour pouvoir murmurer de petits secrets. « Après ton arrestation, Herr Cartman est entré sur le terrain pour réorganiser les groupes divisés. Au milieu de la confusion, il m'a sorti de la ligne dans laquelle je me trouvais et a poussé dans l'autre ... Je ne suis pas sûr, Kyle. Mais je suis presque certain que c’était une erreur intentionnelle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

 

  "I-Il ... t'a sauvé ?" La voix de Kyle était presque inaudible, pleine de choc.

 

"Tout comme il t'a sauvé." Dit son père avec un regard compréhensif. « Ça ne te dérange pas de me dire pourquoi ?» Kyle sentit tout le sang s'échapper de son visage et se précipiter immédiatement vers ses joues. Les images érotiques fumantes de ses moments intimes avec le nazi lui apparurent instantanément dans la tête. Il espérait que son père n’aurait pas remarqué le feu sur ses joues. Tout comme il espérait ne pas avoir remarqué sa nervosité.

 

  "Je ne saurais pas." Kyle mentit et ses mots avaient un goût de cendre dans sa bouche.

 

  "Bien sûr que non." Son père dit après une seconde d'hésitation et Kyle déglutit. M. Broflovski savait que son fils avait menti. Et Kyle déglutit sèchement sachant que, tôt ou tard, son père le confronterait et lui forcerait la vérité. Kyle connaissait si bien son père. "Tu dois être fatigué. Demain sera un autre jour de dur labeur. Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant. » Gerald Broflovski dit alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de ses garçons et leur donnait un baiser sur le front.

 

Kyle ferma les yeux et sourit avec fatigue. Peut-être qu'il y avait un Dieu après tout. Peut-être qu'il avait écouté ses supplications. Peut-être que Herr Cartman n'était pas un tel monstre après tout. Peut-être y avait-il un être humain vivant sous ce regard froid. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là avait été un peu plus qu'une chose physique.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Le titre original du chapitre était Broken Inside, c’est inspiré d’une musique des Broken Iris. C’est une bonne musique selon l’artiste qui cite : « It's a good song. But you might want to skip the end... »


	15. Un secret partagé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ATTENTION!!!] 
> 
>  
> 
> Dans la première partie du chapitre, tout ce qui est en « Italique gras » est qui se passe dans l'instant présent.
> 
> Ce qui est en "Italique" seulement sont les pensées.
> 
> [ MERCI!!! ]

 

**_Je cours aussi vite que possible._ **

_Et pendant que je le fais, les souvenirs du passé me reviennent rapidement à l'esprit. Ils me ramènent au jour où le monstre de Dachau est venu dans notre section de travail. Je n'oublierai jamais l'instant où j'ai vu le violon. Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Le violon de Kyle. Propre, intact et neuf. Et cet horrible nazi le retenait comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de trésor. Il a demandé son propriétaire. Et puis je lui ai dit que c'était Kyle._

_J'ai pleuré ce soir. Parce que papa était furieux et m'avait réprimandé, m'accusant de mettre Kyle en danger. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire pleurer, car je savais qu'il était mort de peur pour Kyle. Comme je l'étais quand je ne l'ai pas vu revenir ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment ... Appelez ça du sixième sens si vous voulez. Je savais en quelque sorte que M. Cartman ne souhaitait pas faire de mal au violoniste qu'il cherchait. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait interrogé le propriétaire du violon, non pas parce qu'il voulait punir cette personne, mais parce qu'il avait réellement besoin de quelqu'un pour la jouer. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il si prudent lors de la manipulation du violon ?_

_J'ai mal dormi cette nuit-là. Seul et froid. Le bras protecteur de Kyle autour de moi me manquait, sa douce respiration derrière mon oreille, la chaleur émanant de sa peau. J'ai mal dormi, effrayé par la sécurité de mon frère. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose m'a dit qu'il allait bien. Qu'il allait bien._

**_Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent._ **

**_J'ai très peu de temps._ **

_Ce matin-là, Kyle n'était pas encore revenu. Papa n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il ne me dit plus rien. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. Il était pâle, les yeux nerveux et j'ai regretté d'avoir dénoncé mon frère à la minute. Mais ensuite, Kyle est revenu au déjeuner. Il allait bien, vivant et indemne. Il a ri en me voyant mais plus tard il a pleuré. Pas parce qu'il avait été blessé, mais parce qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Étrange à quel point les bonnes choses peuvent faire plus mal que les mauvaises._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, je l'ai excusé pour l'avoir mis dans le pétrin. Kyle a dit le même genre de choses que papa. Des choses comme être imprudent et dangereux. Il m'a dit de ne jamais répéter une telle chose. Il m'a fait promettre que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose._

**_Mais maintenant, je brise cette promesse._ **

**_Je fais la chose imprudente et dangereuse._ **

**_Mais je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire._ **

**_La seule chose à faire_ ** _._

_Kyle m'a parlé de cette nuit. Nous nous sommes couchés ensemble sur le lit et il a murmuré à mon oreille à quel point il était merveilleux de se sentir plongé dans de l'eau chaude et de la mousse parfumée. Il m'a rappelé à quel point le pain au beurre était délicieux. Il m'a dit quelles compositions il avait joué et je me souviens de la plupart d'entre elles. Il m'a parlé d'un garçon gentil avec un doigt cassé, d'un autre garçon curieux et enthousiaste pour sa musique et d'une fille adorable qui adorait connaître son passé. Il me dit finalement qu'il était heureux que j'aie dit la vérité à Herr Cartman, car même si cela avait été risqué, même s'il avait pleuré après parce que cela vous faisait mal de perdre votre ancienne vie une seconde fois, cela tandis que. La mauvaise action s'est avérée être la bonne. La raison pour laquelle je sais que c'est un risque que je dois prendre._

**_Alors je continue à courir._ **

**_À la vitesse du vent, sautant entre les tranchées, à l'abri des yeux des soldats._ **

**_Et je loue Dieu d'être si petit._ **

_Puis, tout à coup, l'épisode de la sélection s'affiche devant mes yeux. J'entends encore les cris horrifiés de Kyle. La façon dont il s'est battu pour atteindre notre père, même après avoir été frappé par un gardien. Comment je l'ai vu être entraîné, luttant et jurant pour se libérer. Je me souviens d'avoir pensé que j'allais perdre mon frère et mon père le même jour. Ensuite, Herr Cartman a piétiné parmi les hommes nus et, pour une raison miraculeuse, il a retiré papa de la mauvaise ligne. Nous avions tous les deux étés surpris par l'erreur du monstre. Et réalisé que le soir de Kyle, ce n'était pas vraiment une erreur. Kyle avait l'air horrible. Il était encore plus pâle et plus mince qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient profonds et sombres. Mais il n'a pas été blessé. Et il me souriait joyeusement. Il a ri quand il nous a embrassé papa et moi._

_Herr Cartman avait sauvé Kyle et papa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je sais que mon père ne le sait pas non plus. Je l'ai entendu demander à Kyle ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit-là. Je l'ai entendu faire pression sur Kyle pour qu'il réponde. Mais tout ce que mon frère a dit, c'est que rien de plus n'est arrivé que ce qu'il avait déjà annoncé. Papa l'avait traité de menteur. Et je sais que Kyle déteste être appelé comme tel. Je sais combien il déteste les mensonges et les menteurs. Mais je devais être d'accord avec papa. Il était évident qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Il avait un secret. Il a partagé avec Herr Cartman. Et quel que soit ce secret, s'il le sauvait une fois, il pourrait le sauver deux fois._

**_Enfin !_ **

**_Je peux voir la grande figure distinctive du nazi le plus terrifiant de Dachau, au loin._ **

_Après son retour, Kyle est retourné au travail avec mon père et moi au bosquet de pierres. Un nouveau ramasseur de corps avait déjà été nommé pour le remplacer pendant ses six jours d'absence. Apparemment, ça ne faisait aucune différence que ce soit Kyle ou quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse. J'étais heureux ! Parce que Kyle était avec nous maintenant, à tout moment. Mais Kyle détestait ça, parce que maintenant il ne pouvait plus revoir maman. Et il s'inquiète beaucoup pour maman. Elle pense probablement qu'il est mort maintenant._

**_Ma poitrine me fait mal, mes poumons brûlent, ma gorge est sèche et mes jambes sont lourdes. Mais je n'arrête jamais de courir._ **

**_Pas avant que je l'atteigne._ **

_C'est drôle de voir comment les choses peuvent changer de façon spectaculaire. M. Cartman n'a plus revu Kyle après son emprisonnement. Tout comme Kyle se plaint moins du nazi. Ils se tolèrent maintenant. Je jurerais parfois, ils même basculer des regards brefs. Comme s'ils communiquaient sans mots. Je pense que c'est juste mon imagination. Mais je suis aussi tellement sûr que cela a à voir avec le secret qu'ils partagent. Cela avait à voir avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, Kyle était absent. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Parce que quelque chose devait arriver pour changer radicalement le comportement de ces deux ennemis._

**_Je l'ai atteint ! Je me cache dans une tranchée juste en dessous de Herr Cartman. Je halète sauvagement, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et je peux sentir les gouttes de sueur glisser sur ma tête. Mais je suis heureux parce que j'ai réussi à le joindre. Je fais un son psssst et attends dans l'attente. Il se retourne. Je vois d'abord la surprise. Puis choque. Il m'a reconnu. Et tout à coup je vois la peur sur son visage. Il sait que j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles._ **

**_« S'il vous plaît, aidez-le. » Dis-je à voix basse. "Kyle est en train de mourir !"_ **

**_Herr Cartman devient instantanément pâle. Et je me demande ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je me demande quel est leur secret. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au monstre de Dachau de se préoccuper si soudainement d'un Juif._ **

_..._

Jamais dans sa vie, Herr Cartman n'avait couru aussi vite que dans cette chaude après-midi. Il suivit l'enfant aux cheveux noirs qui le guida entre les tranchées. Le gros nazi a été choqué de réaliser qu'il voyageait de manière invisible à travers les raccourcis dans lesquels le garçon l'avait conduit. Il ne savait même pas que ces chemins existaient dans le camp. L'enfant s'est montré assez intelligent pour choisir judicieusement les chemins qui évitaient les autres nazis. Personne ne les a vus. Et cela dérangea Herr Cartman.

_Je dois sérieusement vérifier cela plus tard. Avant que je sache, des Juifs s'échapperont du camp par ces chemins._

Le gros nazi a pensé à lui-même. Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important dans son esprit. Cette fichue vermine juive aux cheveux roux qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir de sa tête. Ils ont finalement dévalé une petite colline et le cœur de Herr Cartman s'est figé. Ses yeux reconnurent la couleur rouge au milieu du sol sombre. Kyle était allongé au pied de la colline, immobile, visiblement inconscient. Il s'approcha et vit Kyle très malade. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, son visage blanc comme un drap et il haletait lourdement.

  "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?" Demanda Herr Cartman, inquiet. Il posa le dos de sa main sur le front de Kyle et réalisa qu'il brûlait.

  "Kyle est devenu très malade après la tempête de la semaine dernière." Répondit Ike, les yeux effrayés et suppliant.

Les souvenirs d'Ike sont revenus à cet après-midi critique. Les températures des dernières semaines avaient été exceptionnellement chaudes, même pour le mois de juillet. Les gens l'appelaient une vague de canicule. Chaque jour, le soleil brillait sans pitié et chaud. Tout a séché, le sol était stérile, dur et commençait à montrer des fissures partout. Malgré la forte chaleur, les travaux les plus pénibles ont continuer d'être effectués, même pendant les heures les plus chaudes. Beaucoup de prisonniers sont morts. Ils se sont effondrés de chaleur, de déshydratation, du travail pénible. Les nazis se moquaient des Juifs, assis sur des chaises confortables, sous des parapluies, torse nu et buvant beaucoup d'eau.

Tout à coup, sorti de nulle part, un vent fort a commencé à souffler. Il est devenu plus fort et plus froid à la minute. Les parapluies nazis ont été arrachés et tout le monde a été surpris par la force du vent. Les Juifs ont continué à travailler, mais ont été mystifiés par le vent étrange. Ils l'ont accueilli pour refroidir l'air chaud. Soudain, un nazi a crié quelque chose et a pointé le ciel, très loin. Tout le monde s'est arrêté avec ce qu'ils faisaient. Les Juifs et les nazis ont regardé fixement perplexe devant le ciel étrange qui se dirigeait dans leur direction.

La plupart des gens haletaient, terrifiés. Une grande masse d'épais nuages sombres se déplaça dans leur direction. Ils ont apporté avec eux des vents violents, maintenant glacés et puissants. Les nazis ont rapidement revêtu leurs chemises et leurs manteaux, tandis que les Juifs ont passé leurs bras autour de leur corps. Ike et Kyle ont entendu leur père leur crier quelque chose, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ses mots. Il était à quelques mètres de là, mais le vent hurlant lui assourdit la voix, comme tous les autres sons.

Ike n'a jamais eu une telle vision dans sa vie. L'énorme masse de nuages noirs a été amenée par le vent froid, ce qui les a fait voyager rapidement dans leur direction. Bientôt, les nuages sombres couvrent complètement le ciel au-dessus d'eux, de sorte que le jour devient la nuit. Tout le monde a été réduit au silence. Tous les hommes regardèrent pétrifiés devant l'étrange ciel menaçant. Ike a eu peur et s'est attrapé à Kyle en quête de protection. Kyle enroula ses bras autour de son petit frère tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une grande lumière blanche traversa le ciel et fut bientôt suivie du fracas effroyable du tonnerre. Une épaisse goutte de glace tomba sur le visage de Kyle. Et puis un autre est tombé, et un autre et un autre. Avant qu'ils ne le sachent, il pleuvait abondamment. L'eau est tombée dure et froide et bientôt tout le monde a été trempé. Il y eut un moment où Ike trouva étrange que cette eau lui fasse mal à la peau. Il sentit Kyle bouger pour mieux couvrir son corps et Ike réalisa que l'eau s'était transformée en petits grêlons glacés. Il observa avec horreur la grêle recouvrir le sol asséché qui devint d'un rythme étonnamment rapide et de plus en plus blanc. Il y avait plus de flash et d'éclairage. Le tonnerre était si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression le ciel allait tomber sur eux. Même si le corps d'Ike était partiellement recouvert par Kyle, il pouvait toujours ressentir la douleur lancinante sur sa peau. Il était terrifié et criait de peur. Mais son cri était muet, car le vent, le tonnerre et la grêle créaient un bruit énorme. La grêle retournée à l'état d'eau. C'était toujours glacé, mais au moins ça ne me faisait plus mal.

  "Va te coucher avec papa." Kyle avait dit "Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes mon rhume."

Ike avait pensé que Kyle exagère. Il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être un rhume, croyant que ce n'était rien de grave. Pourtant, il obéit à son grand frère. Les jours suivants, Kyle a travaillé comme tout le monde. Mais, comme beaucoup d'autres Juifs, sa toux a empiré de jour en jour. Gerald Broflovski avait essayé d'introduire des médicaments en fraude, car Kyle devenait de plus en plus faible et malade. Il avait été témoin des derniers jours ; des Juifs malades comme son fils s'effondrés et ne se relevant plus jamais. Pneumonie, ont dit certains. Mais cette fois, la chance était contre lui. M. Broflovski a été attrapé et puni de 20 coups de fouet sur le dos. Bientôt, Kyle a eu la fièvre. Il devint agité dans son sommeil, pleurant et gémissant d'images étranges et de rêves que son esprit produisait.

Même pensé, la chaleur horrible avait disparu, il faisait encore chaud. Il devenait affaibli, assoiffé et étourdi sous le soleil impitoyable devenait une tâche plus ardue. Ike et son père étaient surpris par l'endurance de Kyle. Il continua à travailler sans se plaindre pendant trois autres longs jours d'atténuation. Mais au quatrième jour, Kyle avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes affaiblies. Il respirait avec difficulté, ses poumons exigeant plus d'air. Les fièvres qui allaient et venaient faisaient tourner le monde autour de lui. Il continua à travailler dur jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit trop fatigué pour se rappeler pourquoi il bougeait. Le monde tournait plus vite, l'air était pillé dans ses poumons, ses membres devenaient de la gelée. Kyle s'effondra encore à moitié conscient, tout ce que ses yeux non focalisés virent furent des points noirs qui se multipliaient rapidement, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne complètement noir.

Mr. Broflovski et Ike ont regardé fixement terrifiés et ont craint le pire. Ike fut le premier à réagir. Il courut rapidement vers son frère, tandis que son père regardait nerveusement dans la direction des nazis. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la violation de l'enfant. Le cœur battant, Gerald Broflovski a cassé les pierres, tandis qu'il voyait Ike pousser le corps de Kyle sur la colline et lui courir après. Et a prié pour que Dieu ait pitié de l'âme de ses deux fils.

Ike a descendu la petite colline jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au pied de celle-ci. Kyle est tombé inconscient. Il avait les yeux fermés mais respirait. Il plaça Kyle dos au sol et regarda sa poitrine se soulever et tomber plus vite que la normale. Kyle avait l'air si pâle. L'enfant posa sa main sur le front de son frère et sut que la fièvre était élevée. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Kyle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps. Sans aucun soin médical, il était condamné à mourir ici, au bas de cette petite colline. Ike avait besoin de réfléchir vite. Et puis il sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait sauver son frère. Et alors il courut et courut jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.

Ike regardait maintenant inquiet Herr Cartman. Le nazi venait de sentir la température de son frère, le fixait pendant un moment pensif et soupira. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'enfant.

« Tu sais comment te rendre dans la forêt sans te faire remarquer ?» Demanda finalement Herr Cartman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> La tempête a été inspirée par un événement réel, la tempête soudaine de 2014 sur une plage en Russie, ils ont même mis des vidéo sur You Tube.
> 
> C'est bien sûr l'une des nombreuses tempêtes de plus en plus extrêmes que notre planète ait connues au cours de la dernière décennie. Que ce soit une faute ou une phase naturelle de la planète, c'est un fait que personne ne peut nier.
> 
> Le climat change vraiment. Extrêmement et rapidement.


	16. En conflit

_Je dois être fou._

_Je risque tout ! Ma réputation, ma carrière, ma vie ! Et pour quoi ?_

_Pour un putain de Juif sale !_

Telles étaient les pensées qui hantaient l’esprit de Herr Cartman alors qu’il portait sur son dos un Juif fiévreux inconscient. Il a été horrifié par l'idée qu'il était d'abord guidé par un simple enfant ; deuxièmement et pire, par un Juif et grâce à des chemins invisibles entre les tranchées de son camp. C'était humiliant, déroutant, absolument surréaliste. Mais il était là. Herr Cartman, l'enfant prodige nazi qui a écrit un essai de 80 pages sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles la race juive doit être détruite. Herr Cartman, le nazi qui méprisait et détestait les Juifs par-dessus tout au monde. Oui, ce même Herr Cartman, sauvait lui-même un Juif. Et pourquoi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une seule raison de sauver la vie de ce Juif. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait garder en vie ce maudit juif aux cheveux roux. Peu importe les conséquences.

 

Herr Cartman haleta lourdement. Il souffrait en courant après l’enfant agile, luttant pour suivre la vitesse d’Ike. Kyle était une charge assez légère, ce n’était pas le problème. C'était toute la course sous un soleil brûlant qui le tuait. Il n’aimait pas le sport autant que le sport ne l’aimait pas. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Les muscles de ses jambes brûlaient, sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser et sa bouche était métallique. Courir n’était pas bon pour lui. Cela le faisait transpirer et brûler des calories, chose inconnue de son gros corps.

 

Une sensation de soulagement parcourut son corps lorsqu'il vit la lisière de forêt. Ils y coururent et Herr Cartman atteignit les teintes froides des grands arbres. Il s'est arrêté quand il était sûr qu'ils étaient bien cachés dans les bois. Herr Cartman plaça soigneusement Kyle sur le sol froid, pendant qu'il inspirait et expirait profondément, penchée en avant, ses grandes mains posées sur ses collants. Ike s'accroupit pour mieux regarder Kyle. Il sentit sa température et regarda le nazi, épuisé avec inquiétude. Herr Cartman vit le regard dans les yeux du garçon et vérifia aussi la température du rouquin.

 

« Ton frère est brûlant. Il va falloir le mettre dans une baignoire avec de l’eau froide. » Dit-il avec désinvolture, ignorant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux noirs de l’enfant. « Ok gamin. Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin qu’ici. Je sais comment partir d'ici sans être vu. » Il ramassa Kyle à nouveau et jeta celui-ci par-dessus son épaule. « Pendant l'appel, réponds pour lui. Fait ça jusqu'à ce que tu reçois l'instruction contraire. » Dit le nazi. Il doit s’occuper de certains papiers pour expliquer l’absence du Juif. Il devrait trouver une nouvelle fonction pour justifier un transfert s'il devait survivre à cette maladie. « Allez, va-t'en maintenant, avant qu’ils se remarquent de ton absence !» Hurla Herr Cartman de sa manière caractéristique, faisant tressaillir l'enfant.

 

Ike jeta un dernier regard navré à son frère inconscient, se retourna et revint rapidement sur les lieux de travail. Le garçon se dit que Kyle irait bien. Mais une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, Ike s’arrête brusquement. Il resta un moment planté entre les grands arbres, hésitant. Son cœur était lourd. Il était divisé. Il a lutté avec le dilemme de suivre secrètement le nazi ou de retourner au camp. Même s'il souhaitait faire le premier choix, il finit par faire le dernier et obéir à Herr Cartman. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour son frère. Il adressa une prière à Dieu et espéra que le destin serait bon pour Kyle. Ike revint sur les champs de travail, aussi invisible et inaperçu qu'il l'avait fait auparavant. Quand il est arrivé, son père l'a regardé avec espoir, l'inquiétude toute écrite sur son visage. Ike hocha la tête, indiquant que tout allait bien avec son frère. Il aurait une histoire à raconter à son père. Il souhaitait seulement ne pas être réprimandé pour avoir livré Kyle une seconde fois au gros nazi.

 

…

 

"Bonjour mon enfant ..." Une voix grave d'homme fort et robuste, salua Herr Cartman, qui entrait dans la cuisine par la porte arrière. L'homme avait le dos au nazi et il coupait des légumes. Il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’était son employeur, car il était habitué aux intrusions soudaines d’Herr Cartman dans sa cuisine. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait un souffle fort et lourd que le cuisinier n’avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Alors il s'est retourné. "Éric Cartman, que diable faites-vous ?!", Demanda le cuisinier sous le choc en voyant le corps inconscient d'un garçon en tenue de prisonnier suspendu à l'épaule du nazi.

 

"Shhhhhhhhh !" Rétorqua de façon urgente M. Cartman, l'index devant les lèvres. Il craignait que quelqu'un entende la voix forte du cuisinier. « Ce Juif ... euh ... Ay ! C’est le musicien de la dernière soirée ! Il est malade de quelque maladie que ce soit… et je dois le garder en vie pour qu’il puisse jouer à nouveau lors de la prochaine soirée ! », Dit à la hâte le nazi. L'homme noir le regarda clairement choqué, perplexe, mystifié et surtout confus. Ce Juif devait posséder un grand talent musical sinon, il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre clochait chez le SS. Il y avait une chose, cependant, il en était certain. C'était une action dangereuse.

 

"Oh Éric, ce que tu fais est vraiment très risqué." Souligne-t-il avec inquiétude, trouvant ce concept assez étrange et inhabituel pour Herr Cartman.

 

"Pas plus risqué que de garder ton cul noir en sécurité dans ma cuisine, Chef !", Répondit Herr Cartman avec colère. « Maintenant, aidez-moi à l'amener dans une chambre d'invité en haut. Je ne veux pas que les autres membres du personnel le voient. "

 

Le chef obéit rapidement à son patron, quitta la cuisine et enleva la charge du dos de Herr Cartman. Le nazi a ouvert la voie, vérifiant toujours d’abord si le couloir était dégagé, puis a fait signe au cuisinier de le suivre. Le chef s'est précipité après le gros nazi avec Kyle sur les bras, rendant le garçon plus petit et plus frêle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent la chambre d'invité la plus petite et la plus cosy qui soit, inaperçue. Le chef a regardé Herr Cartman se dépêcher d'aller dans la petite salle de bain privée et de remplir la baignoire d'eau froide.

 

« Chef, le Juif », dit Herr Cartman d'une voix pressante. L'homme noir se dépêcha de déposer soigneusement le garçon dans l'eau froide, ses vêtements et tout le reste.

 

Au moment où le corps de Kyle s’enfonça dans l’eau et que la température froide se heurta douloureusement à sa peau fébrile, un cri horrible et douloureux emplit la salle de bain. Kyle reprit immédiatement conscience et luttait maintenant pour sortir de la baignoire. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ce qui se passait et quelle force l’empêchait de se lever, le faisant glisser et se noyer dans l’eau glacée. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait perçu, c'était ce sentiment horrible de milliers de couteaux piquant son corps. Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal comme l'enfer.

 

« Ahhh ! Argh !!! Que se passe-t-il !? À l’aide !!! » cria Kyle paniqué, repoussant ses bras sombres et forts, les combattant sans défense.

 

"Calme toi ! Bon Dieu, Kalh ! Tu dois te calmer !!! » cria Herr Cartman en serrant lui aussi ses gros doigts autour des petites épaules de Kyle, aidant Chef à le maîtriser

 

Kyle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses yeux brûlants étaient brouillés de fièvre et de larmes. Il fixa d'un air confus les carreaux jaunes qui recouvraient le mur devant lui. Sa vision s'est focalisée et flouté plusieurs fois. Il pouvait sentir deux paires de mains fortes presser son corps et le maintenir au sol. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était submergé. Son esprit paresseux a finalement réussi à comprendre qu’il était allongé dans une baignoire, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre où et pourquoi. Quelque part dans le brouillard de ses pensées floues, Kyle savait qu'il n'était pas censé être ici, mais ailleurs, il faisait quelque chose de différent, mais il ne se souvenait plus ni où.

 

Ses yeux brûlants distinguaient deux visages mal centrés. L'un d'eux avait l'air étrangement familier, tout comme sa voix, qui semblait vouloir le réconforter, mais au lieu de cela l'effrayait davantage. L'autre visage était sombre, étrange et effrayant. Kyle pouvait sentir le vertige rapidement se taire, le froid envahir son corps trop chaud, la douleur se répandit sous chaque cellule de sa peau. Les yeux verts se fixèrent momentanément sur les yeux bruns et pendant un instant, Kyle se sentit absolument en sécurité et terrifié à la fois. Et puis ses paupières ont abandonné et se sont fermées, de sorte que son monde est devenu sombre. Il pouvait entendre son nom être appelé, encore et encore, mais il s'effaçait au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien que le silence.

 

…

 

Kyle pouvait entendre des voix basses à proximité. C’étaient des chuchotements. Il ne pouvait pas discerner ce que les murmures disaient, mais il savait de toute façon qu’ils parlaient de lui. Il s'est senti épuisé. Son corps était lourd et engourdi. Mais il se sentait bien. Doux, chaud et frais à la fois. Son esprit peinait à rassembler ses pensées et à essayer de savoir où il se trouvait. Il se souvint des travaux pénibles et pénibles du bosquet. Casser des pierres, cueillir des pierres, casser des pierres, cueillir des pierres. Sous un soleil brûlant. Un soleil insupportable. Il se souvenait d'avoir été malade. Il se souvint que ses poumons à bout de souffle lui avaient piqué, que sa gorge était un désert aride, que ses membres étaient comme une gelée. Il se souvint d'avoir pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus le supporter. Il se souvenait d'avoir abandonné. Il se souvenait d'avoir accepté la mort avec un sourire.

 

Kyle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ils sont devenus moins lourds, mais continuaient de le brûlé si douloureusement. Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et clignaient plusieurs fois. Le monde était flou et les murmures s'éteignirent. Après un court moment, sa vision se concentra et il prit une profonde respiration. Les yeux verts ont rencontré un plafond blanc avec une lampe marron foncé suspendue dessus. Il sentit un mouvement de son côté droit et tourna lentement la tête. Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut les visages de Herr Cartman et de son majordome Alfred. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire.

 

« Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau. » Alfred, qui se leva immédiatement, a déclaré en aidant Kyle à s'asseoir et lui a donné un verre d'eau froide, que Kyle a bu voracement. Il avait terriblement soif et bientôt un deuxième verre d'eau lui coulait dans la gorge. Le majordome l'aida doucement à se rallonger sur le lit et sourit avec inquiétude au garçon. Kyle avait une peau écarlate et pâle, ses lèvres étaient blanches, ses orbites étaient profondes et sombres. Le roux s'allongea avec un soupir, reconnaissant pour l'oreiller moelleux et le matras sous lui. « Est-ce que je devrais lui donner quelque chose à manger ?» Demanda Alfred. Herr Cartman hocha la tête en silence. Bientôt, l'homme quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses pas descendant dans les escaliers, s'éloignant jusqu'à ce que le silence remplisse la pièce.

 

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda finalement Kyle d'une voix faible et enrouée. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le nazi, qui resta assis et avait l'air inquiet.

 

"Ton frère. Il t’a amené à moi… En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. » Le gros nazi marmonna la dernière partie pendant qu'il se frottait le front. Il soupira profondément et sembla fatigué. "Tu étais inconscient pendant un jour et demi." Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « Tu avais… euh… de fortes fièvres. Le docteur a dit que tu avais une pneumonie, ou quelque chose du genre. »  Pourquoi Alfred prenait-il si longtemps avec cette fichue nourriture ?!

 

« P-Pourquoi ? » Kyle expliqua finalement la seule et unique question qui le préoccupait en ce moment. Le gros nazi releva la tête et sembla perdu pendant quelques instants. Il a lui-même posé la même question encore et encore, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Ou peut-être qu'il avait, mais ne pouvait pas l'accepter. N'accepterais pas la vérité. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

 

"La seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici, vermine juive, c'est à cause de mes amis !!!" cracha-t-il avec colère, sa voix devenant plus forte et plus dure qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Kyle tressaillit et parut toujours choqué et confus, mais aussi terrifié et quelque chose d’autre que Herr Cartman ne pouvait pas reconnaître. « Ils t’aimaient ! Surtout cette pute de Bebe ! » _Et ce fils de pute Craig, de qui j’attends toujours sa putain de réponse !_ Mais il a omis cette partie.

 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Kyle, posa ses mains lourdes sur le bord du matelas et se pencha légèrement sur le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Kyle pressa instinctivement son dos contre le matras et déglutit sèchement. "Tu vois Juif ..." Cette fois, la voix de Herr Cartman était douce, un simple murmure, mais il semblait encore plus menaçant qu'auparavant. « … Mes connards d’amis ont des papas haut-placés. Je dois les garder heureux pour que mes objectifs restent à ma portée. C’est là que Tu te situes, Juif. Tu restes en vie pour pouvoir les divertir lors de leurs visites et les rendre heureux. Tant qu'ils sont heureux, moi aussi. Et tant que je suis heureux, ta misérable famille vit. Compris ?"

 

Kyle hocha la tête, encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Herr Cartman lut la terreur dans les yeux du Juif. Il se demandait si le roux était trop fatigué pour dissimuler ses émotions ou s’il venait de frapper le point faible du Juif. Sa famille. Le gros nazi sourit malicieusement. Il fit un pas en arrière et bientôt il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Une lourde tension remplit la pièce alors que le silence se réinstallait. Mais heureusement, des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la pièce se font entendre et Alfred rentre à l'intérieur, tenant un plateau avec un bol de soupe chaude. Il ne remarqua pas la tension entre les deux adolescents et pensa que la pâleur de Kyle s’était aggravée à cause du manque d’énergie, donc de nourriture. Il a de nouveau aidé le garçon à s’asseoir et a dû le nourrir, car les mains de Kyle tremblaient trop fort, ce qui a fait renverser le contenu de la cuillère sur le bol. Il mangeait plus qu'il ne pouvait, moins qu'il ne le voulait et, ensuite, se sentait complètement épuisé.

 

« Tout va bien se passer. Le pire est déjà derrière. » Dit Alfred d'une manière presque paternelle. « Nous pensions que vous n'alliez pas y arriver, mais vous avez une incroyable force vitale à l'intérieur. » Kyle sourit avec fatigue, mais sincèrement, au compliment. Il manqua la façon dont Herr Cartman se tourna maladroitement vers la fenêtre et légèrement joué avec les boutons de son uniforme.

 

« Merci, Alfred. » Le nazi prononça les mots que le majordome savait dire que ses services dans la chambre n'étaient plus nécessaires et il partit après avoir incliné sa tête poliment.

 

La pièce était à nouveau remplie de silence. Herr Cartman demeura dans les mots prononcés par Alfred. Oui. Ce Juif avait une volonté unique, une force intérieure sans fin, de grands instincts survivants. Il savait que ce sont ces caractéristiques qui l'ont amené à considérer ce Juif comme intéressant. Absolument fascinant. Et pourtant, il n'a pas compris comment. Si Kyle était un Juif, s'il appartenait à la race la plus faible et la plus sale, comment pourrait-il posséder des qualités qui ne devraient être réservées qu'à la race aryenne ?

 

Il se tourna vers le rouquin, objet de ses réflexions et de ses interrogations troublantes. Il se tourna pour faire face au spectacle le plus paisible et angélique qu'il ait jamais vu. Kyle était endormi. Des boucles rouges se posant doucement sur sa peau crémeuse, peinte par des centaines de petites taches de rousseur presque invisibles. Son visage était doux, son corps petit et fragile. Et Herr Cartman se demandait comment une créature aussi belle pouvait-elle être considérée comme inférieure ?

 

Le gros nazi s'assit sur sa chaise, ses yeux bruns ne quittant jamais le Juif. Il était en détresse. Il était confus. Il était plein de questions et de doutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait que la voie du monde était parfaite et idéale comme une grosse erreur. Et alors il maudit et détestait ce Juif pour qui il était. Pour être si incroyablement têtus, pour être si magnifique. Pour lui avoir donné envie de sauver sa vie encore et encore. Pour l'avoir fait aller à l'encontre de toutes les règles et violer ses propres idéologies. Ce Juif est entré dans sa vie, il l'a secoué et a bouleversé son monde. Et pour cela, Herr Cartman le détestait.


	17. Particulièrement troublé

Son rétablissement a été longue et lent.

Kyle avait déjà été malade auparavant, mais là c'était extrême. De longs mois de manque de nourriture avaient réduit sa résistance physique et son immunité à environ zéro. Au cours de la première semaine, la fièvre de Kyle était un va-et-vient continu. Bien que jamais atteint son apogée comme le jour où Ike a appelé Herr Cartman à l’aide ; les températures élevées l'ont rendu inquiet. Il avait toutes sortes de rêves étranges, qu'il avait oubliés juste après son réveil. Les rêves qui le faisaient hurler, pleurer et gémir de détresse. Au cours de ses fièvres, Kyle perdrait toute notion de réalité. Il cessa de reconnaître le monde qui l’entourait et tout devint un flou ne déroutant entre rien et tout. Le passé et le présent ont fusionné. Les rêves et la réalité ont fusionné. Il était encore un enfant et il était redevenu un adolescent. Il était à l'école avec Stan et il était heureux. Et puis il était de retour dans le camp, dans la neige, entre des pierres et des cadavres. Alors que son esprit était fermé, son corps luttait désespérément contre l'infirmité qui le consumait. La raison pour laquelle, bien que Kyle ait beaucoup dormi, il se réveillait toujours fatigué et faible.

 

Après la première semaine épuisante, son corps faible a finalement triomphé de la fièvre amère. Peu à peu, Kyle a commencé à se sentir un peu mieux chaque jour. Il dormait maintenant facilement et sans rêve. Son appétit revint avec force. Il avait la compagnie d'Alfred, qui le surveillait plusieurs fois par jour, et de Chef, l'aimable cuisinier qui lui apportait les repas quotidiens. Kyle découvrit que c'était la deuxième personne qu'il avait discernée lors de l'épisode de la baignoire, lorsque Chef lui raconta de nouveau les événements de cette journée.

 

Le corps de Kyle s’est remis en forme de jour en jour, mais maintenant, son esprit était en proie à des pensées concernant Herr Cartman. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi il était allongé dans un lit confortable et recevait tous les besoins nécessaires à son rétablissement dans la maison du nazi. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que cela se produisait réellement et il avait déjà quelques ecchymoses au bras pour prouver qu'il tentait de sortir de ce rêve bizarre.

 

_Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?_

_Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas blessé mon frère pour avoir enfreint plusieurs règles ce jour-là?_

_Il m'a amené caché. Il me cache toujours. Parce qu’il est interdit à un nazi d’aider un juif. Tout ça pour satisfaire ses amis ?_

Non. Kyle ne croyait pas que Herr Cartman avait pris tous ses problèmes en compte, pris beaucoup de risques, au point de mettre sa carrière et sa vie en danger à cause de ses amis. Il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, lui et son père, après tout. Kyle était trop intelligent pour croire en une telle absurdité (et il avait le fort sentiment que le gros nazi en était conscient). Cela avait à voir avec autre chose. Cela avait à voir avec tout ce qui existait entre eux, qui s'était aggravé par cette nuit très chaude. Kyle avait essayé de le blâmer dans les circonstances. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était l'influence de l'opium et du whisky qui l'avait rendu téméraire. Mais il savait mieux. Kyle était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. La drogue et l’alcool n’étaient pas responsables de son attirance pour le nazi cette nuit-là. Tout ce qu'ils firent fut de stimuler ses pulsions corporelles (et très probablement émotionnelles).

 

Depuis le jour où le roux s'est réveillé dans un lit moelleux, le nazi ne s'est plus jamais présenté. Bien que Kyle ait préféré cela, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir contrarié par Herr Cartman. Il avait trop de questions à l'air libre. Des questions auxquelles seuls le SS pouvait répondre. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le nazi aimait tant le torturer, pourquoi il ne montrait plus que de la haine et du dégoût sur le lieu de travail pour ensuite avoir une bonne relation sexuelle. Même si cela avait été une expérience complètement nouvelle pour lui, Kyle savait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus que de l’attirance physique. Il y avait eu plus que du sexe dans la façon dont Herr Cartman l'avait touché, s'était déplacé en lui, l'avait regardé. Quelque chose qui était assez fort pour lui faire prendre la peine de sauver son père, avoir pitié de son frère et épargner sa vie, pas une fois, mais deux fois. Quelque chose d'assez puissant pour le faire aller contre le Führer, la loi, sa carrière, ses convictions. Et donc, les heures où Kyle était éveillé et seul étaient passés à se demander ce qui se passait dans la tête du nazi. Surtout, le roux se réprimanda pour avoir été bouleversé par l’absence du SS.

 

_Alors il ne se présente pas ! Bonne chose ! Pourquoi même se soucier ?_

_Je devrais être soulagé que ce trou du cul n’apparaît jamais pour me rendre la vie dure !_

Kyle a essayé de se dire qu’il serait mieux sans la présence du nazi. Mais il savait mieux. Il était un garçon intelligent après tout. Kyle se souciait de la raison pour laquelle M. Cartman avait choisi de ne pas se présenter. Cela souleva quelque peu ses émotions et il se demanda à contrecœur pourquoi ce foutu nazi n'était jamais venu lui dire quelque chose. Même si ce quelque chose était grossier et cruel. Tant qu'il lui a accordé une certaine attention. Kyle se détestait pour s'en soucier. Pour avoir l’envie d’attiré l'attention du monstre de Dachau. Toute sorte d'attention. Et il se demandait alors s'il était masochiste.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi de toute façon ? Est-ce juste un jeu malade ? Qu'est-ce que Herr Cartman pense vraiment de moi ? Ce qu’il ressent à mon égard ? C'est ridicule ! Comme s'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose !_

Mais Kyle savait que le gros nazi devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Bon ou Mauvais. Parce qu'il l'avait vu dans ses yeux lors de leurs moments chauds ensemble. Parce que M. Cartman l'avait prouvé dans les décisions risquées qu'il avait prises, même s'il les camouflait avec cruauté et torture. Et donc Kyle détestait ce conflit interne. Son esprit lui a dit que le SS ne pouvait avoir aucune sorte de sentiments pour lui. Tout comme son esprit lui avait dit qu'il s'en fichait. Son esprit lui dit qu'il détestait le nazi cruel et que c'était le seul sentiment qui existait entre eux. Pourtant, son cœur le raillait avec les faits. Il y avait tellement de moments où le nazi aurait pu simplement le tuer au lieu de lui épargner la vie. Mais Herr Cartman a toujours choisi de le garder en vie. Il a toujours trouvé un moyen de sauver sa vie. Et sa famille.

 

_Non ! Il ne se soucie pas de moi ! Tout cela fait partie de son jeu malade !_

_Il veut me voir souffrir. Il aime me regarder souffrir. C’est pourquoi il me garde en vie. C’est ce qu’il fait en ce moment. Il sait que, en ne se présentant pas, je suis tout énervé !_

_... Mais alors, pourquoi épargner papa ? Pourquoi épargner Ike ?_

_Non ! Il ne ferait jamais rien pour moi ! Jamais !!!_

Kyle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cerveau lui faisait aussi mal que sa poitrine. C'était une lutte entre l'esprit et le cœur. Sens et émotion. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était lui. Ses pensées tournèrent autour du nazi maudit. Et il le détestait. Il se détestait d'être si stupide. Kyle sentit que les larmes ne voulaient pas s'échapper et se cachèrent sous les draps. Il maudit cette chaude nuit. Il maudit le plaisir merveilleux qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Il maudit la connexion impossible qu'ils atteignirent pendant l'apogée. Il maudissait tout ce qui lui donnait envie d'être avec Herr Cartman. Pour le voir. Pour recevoir de l'attention. Toute sorte d'attention. Il maudit le jour où il rencontra Herr Cartman. Il maudit le jour où le gros nazi est entré dans sa vie sans le vouloir.

 

…

 

Chef était l’une des rares personnes à connaître la véritable personnalité du nazi. Un des rares privilégiés qui ont connu Éric Theodore Cartman. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, mieux que sa propre mère, car Chef l’avait vu grandir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque le petit Éric Cartman fréquentait l'école primaire où le chef travaillait comme cuisinier. Grâce à sa personnalité ouverte, chaleureuse et amicale, Chef a facilement gagné la confiance de nombreux enfants. Mais Éric Cartman était peut-être le seul enfant à lui faire confiance au point de lui confier ses pensées, ses idées, ses craintes et ses interrogations les plus profondes et les plus sombres. Chef savait, contrairement à ce que pensait le reste du monde, qu’Éric Cartman était un enfant particulièrement troublé et d'une enfance particulièrement difficile.

 

Chef savait que l'enfant souffrait parce qu'il était orphelin de père. C’était un vide constant dans la vie d’Éric. Un vide qui ne fut compensé que par l'envie insensée de ceux qui avaient un père. Il détestait les enfants qui allaient pêcher avec leurs pères dimanche après-midi. Il détestait les petits garçons qui avaient un père pour les encourager aux matchs de football. Les pères qui prenaient leur temps libre pour faire des choses amusantes avec leurs garçons.

 

Le fait que sa mère ait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance, qu'elle soit parti avec un inconnu pour une baise bon marché ou immergé dans l’opium ; n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Liane Cartman était vraiment une mère négligente. Elle adorait sa petite citrouille, ne vous y trompez pas. Mais au lieu de donner à Éric ce qu’il voulait vraiment, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, des choses comme l’amour, le soin, l’attention, la guidance et la sécurité ; elle surcompensait son manque par des cadeaux, de la nourriture et de la liberté. Car finalement Lianne n’a jamais été là. Tout ce dont Éric avait besoin, c’était d’une mère suffisamment soucieuse de s’assurer que son fils ne se figerait pas afin qu’il puisse « dormir » dans l’avenir pour se procurer un jouet étrange ; ou pour empêcher son fils de créer une sorte de secte apocalyptique de têtes de roux après qu'un enfant l'aurait blagué en teintant ses cheveux en roux.

 

Le Chef était sûr que l'état mental d’Éric Cartman avait beaucoup souffert, d'abord le jour où il découvrit que sa mère était en fait _son père_ (un cas rare d'Hermaphrodite) et ensuite lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge et que son père était quelqu'un qu’il avait déjà tué pour se venger d'un gosse qui l'avait dupé, ou quelque chose du genre. À cette époque, Éric avait déjà développé une assez forte fascination pour Adolf Hitler. Mais après avoir appris la vérité sur son père, l’obsession d’Éric pour le Führer ne fit que devenir plus forte et plus intense de jour en jour, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne le pire type de nazi. Le type fanatique. Celui qui suivra le Führer aveuglément. Dévoué et sans aucun questionnement. Éric Cartman avait retrouvé la figure paternelle dans le grand chef de la nation.

 

Le chef savait également que le petit Éric Cartman détestait être gros, ce qui le faisait se sentir totalement peu attrayant, repoussant et peu sûr de lui-même. Il a donc surcompensé son complexe en se qualifiant de "génial" et en déchirant tous ceux qui le croisaient. Au début, il ne déchirait que les enfants étiquetés comme faibles, comme son ami Butters, ou comme des monstres comme les rouquins. Plus tard, ses déchirures se concentraient principalement sur la race juive, une haine malsaine nourrie par le Führer lui-même.

 

Éric Cartman était toujours en contact avec Chef, même après avoir quitté l'école primaire et fréquenté l'école Hitlerjugend. L’adolescent savait que la porte de l’homme noir lui était toujours ouverte 24h / 24 et 7j / 7. Éric avait nourri un grand respect pour le cuisinier dans son cœur égoïste et était toujours reconnaissant de l'attention sans partage qu'il avait reçue pendant de nombreuses années.

 

 Et c’est cette même gratitude qui a sauvé Chef l’année précédente.

L'aimable cuisinier avait perdu son travail, sa maison et ses économies en raison du régime nazi et des nouvelles lois. Comme les Juifs, il était considéré comme une race inférieure, sa peau était considérée comme étrange et impure. Et ainsi il finit par vivre dans des conditions sous-humaines de misère et de pauvreté. Sa survie consistait à vendre son corps à des femmes et à chanter des chansons d'amour dans les discothèques. Et c’est dans l’une de ces boîtes de nuit que Éric, alors connu sous le nom de Herr Cartman, officier SS du camp de Dachau ; a offert à Chef un emploi dans ses cuisines privées. La raison pour laquelle Chef savait que, malgré ce que le reste du monde pensait, disait et rabotait ; Éric Cartman a eu un cœur. Comme tout autre être humain, il avait des sentiments comme la gratitude, l'amour et la compassion. Cette conviction était maintenant renforcée par le fait que Herr Cartman avait sauvé un Juif et l'avait hébergé chez lui.

 

Le chef avait été absent la nuit où Herr Cartman avait organisé une de ses folles soirées et avait donc manqué la présence de Kyle à l’époque. Plus tard, il interrogea Alfred sur le Juif que Herr Cartman avait amené cet après-midi d'août. Il a donc appris que le garçon avait merveilleusement joué du violon ce soir-là. Alfred a également laissé entendre que Herr Cartman avait beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de ce garçon. Depuis le jour où Kyle a été amené, Chef a été témoin des changements d’humeur inquiétants du nazi. Il était agité et plus grincheux que la normale. Tout était une raison suffisante pour le rendre furieux. Tous les membres du personnel et les autres officiers étaient tourmentés par son humeur extrême. Seuls Chef et Alfred connaissaient la raison de sa colère irrationnelle. Herr Cartman s’inquiétait du sort réservé au jeune Juif. Il s’assoyait souvent près du lit du garçon et le regardait silencieusement. Au moment où le roux se réveilla et commença à récupérer lentement, Herr Cartman retrouva son état normal. En fait, il se montra plus gai et parfois, il chantait même tout en se promenant dans la maison. Bien sûr, il prétendait ne pas s’occuper du Juif et ne jamais lui rendre visite (bien qu’il ait demandé à Chef et à Alfred comment Kyle se débrouillait).

 

Enfin, le chef et Alfred savaient que ce n’était pas un hasard si le comptable de Herr Cartman avait été licencié deux semaines après le réveil de Kyle. Il y avait tout le spectacle. Un autre garde SS est arrivé un soir, l'air essoufflé et exaspéré. Il a dit à Herr Cartman que c'était urgent et qu'il devait l'accompagner à l'entrepôt. Quand ils sont arrivés dans le bâtiment, deux autres soldats (semblant très dégoûtés et sous le choc) gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment. Dès que Herr Cartman a franchi la porte, il a commencé à crier et à gronder furieusement. Chef a entendu la voix forte du gros nazi et est sorti de la cuisine, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

 

“ Dégueulasse !!! Bon Dieu ! Putain de dégoûtant ! » Cria le gros nazi furieux. Le chef s'approcha et entendit une autre voix grave et suppliante, qu'il connaissait bien.

 

« Herr Cartman ! Je-je peux expliquer ! » Le chef reconnut la voix du commis comptable.

 

"Expliquer quoi ?! Il n'y a rien à expliquer !!! T’es un putain de pédé, mec !!! » Herr Cartman avait l'air sincèrement repoussé et était sans aucun doute d'une colère insensée.

 

“Oh Bonté divine ! ” Il y avait une autre voix masculine, un chef n'a pas reconnu. Il devint de plus en plus curieux à la minute et se risqua à se rapprocher. Il a remarqué qu'un des soldats était en train de vomir près d'un arbre alors que les deux autres étaient absolument consternés par tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Ils ont remarqué le bon cuisinier mais n'ont rien fait pour l'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le chef s'est figé à l'entrée. À l'intérieur, à côté d'un tas de paille, se trouvaient deux hommes qui essayaient inefficacement de cacher leurs corps nus. Il a reconnu M. Garrison, le comptable, avec sa tête chauve, son visage hostile et ses lunettes idiotes. L'autre homme lui était étranger. Il était fort, aux cheveux noirs et portait des vêtements en cuir, extrêmement serré et extrêmement révélateur.

 

« S’il vous plaît, monsieur Cartman. S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal. » Demanda gentiment M. Garrison.

 

"Quoi ?! Putains de merdeux ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là !? Le feu rouge pour les retardataires gays ?! ”Herr Cartman a crié hors de son esprit. "Merde ! Savez-vous même à quel point vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux ?! Je veux dire ... répugnant !!! C’est pour ça que tu avais engagé un assistant ? Pour te faire trouer le cul tous les jours ! » Cria le gros nazi à M. Garrison, qui rétrécit sous le choc des mots furieux.

 

"Oh, Bonté divine !" Dit l'étranger, l'air absolument embarrassé, tandis que le comptable semblait complètement perdu dans ses mots.

 

« Va te faire foutre, mangeur de merde qui viole les ânes !», Réprimanda Herr Cartman.

 

« Jésus Christ !!! », dit l'étranger, choqué.

 

« Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? », Demanda le SS avec sa voix basse et menaçante.

 

« Non !!! » Cria désespérément M. Garrison. Il se jeta à genoux et tenta de saisir les bottes de Herr Cartman, mais le Nazi recula instinctivement, se sentant dégoûté. Le vieil homme gratta le sol sale avec ses doigts.

 

« S'il te plaît, ne m’envoyé pas au camp ! S'il te plaît !!! Je t'en supplie ! Nous n'avons jamais fait de mal à personne ! »

 

"Tais-toi !! Mange de la merde de pingouin, spéléologue ! Tu es un malade ! Une abomination ! Une honte pour le sang aryen ! C’est le camp auquel vous appartenez !!! » Le cruel nazi a condamné les deux homosexuels.

 

"Oh, Jésus-Christ !" L'étranger gémit de surprise et de chagrin alors que les trois soldats (toujours dégoûtés) pointaient leurs fusils vers lui et M. Garrison et les escortaient à l'extérieur, vers le camp où leur nouvelle vie dure allait commencer. Herr Cartman sortit de l'entrepôt en frottant ses doigts épais sur son front. Il a seulement vu Chef quand il a levé la tête et a discerné sa grande silhouette dans le noir.

 

"Eh bien, je suppose que je devrai me trouver un nouveau commis comptable" dit-il d'un ton distrait. Ils revinrent ensemble à la maison.  « Putain fais chier !!! Maintenant, je dois envoyer une lettre au bureau principal pour demander un nouveau commis comptable et attendre une éternité avant de m'envoyer des candidats. Et puis la question est de savoir s'ils ont même raison de faire le travail ! » Ils marchèrent en silence puis le chef se demanda à voix haute.

 

« Pourquoi n’engages-tu pas Kyle ? Tout le monde sait que les Juifs sont bons en matière de responsabilité. » Proposa l'homme noir. Herr Cartman le regarda et bien que son expression fût une surprise, ses yeux brillèrent triomphalement.

 

"C'est ça ! C’est l’idée la plus fantastique qui soit ! », Répondit avec enthousiasme Herr Cartman, soulagé par cette solution. "Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps à chercher un nouveau connard et je peux attaquer un Juif à tout moment !", Dit-il joyeusement. Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte d'entrée et donna à Chef un regard complice. « Tu sais quelle est la meilleure chose ? C’est que je n’ai plus payer à mon comptable. "

 

Son sourire semblait trop innocent et il entra dans la maison, laissant le chef debout devant la porte avec le visage le plus choqué. Il réalisa trop tard que tout avait été pré-pensé. Le gentil cuisinier était sans le savoir tombé dans le piège de son patron. Il avait dit exactement ce que Herr Cartman avait voulu qu'il dise. Le chef ne savait pas s’il devait rire ou s’énerver contre le plan directeur de son employeur. Parce qu'il savait comment était Éric Cartman. Un jeune homme au passé troublé, aux idéologies maladives et à un ensemble dérangeant de contradictions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
>  
> 
> C’est ainsi que l’esprit de notre brillant petit gros a réglé son problème :
> 
>  
> 
> \- Garrison travaille dans sa maison depuis l’ouverture du camp de Dachau pour le compte de l’ancien commandant SS de Herr Cartman. Herr Cartman savait, bien sûr, que dès le premier jour, M. Garrison était gay (trop évident pour ne pas le remarquer !!!). Le régime nazi était contre l'homosexualité et l'interdit. Mais, et pour que Herr Cartman soit la personne qu'il est, il n'a jamais rien fait contre. Au lieu de cela, il a gardé cette information de côté pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre le comptable au moment opportun, le cas échéant. Il savait également parfaitement que la fonction de M. Slave n’avait rien à voir avec la comptabilité. Cela aussi, il l'a permis, en gardant le silence pour les mêmes raisons que celles mentionnées ci-dessus.
> 
>  
> 
> Quand il a amené Kyle chez lui, il a commencé à imaginer un moyen d'utiliser l'homosexualité des deux hommes à leur encontre, afin qu'ils soient arrêtés pour leur crime et que Kyle puisse remplacer M. Garrison sans éveiller les soupçons. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était que le secret des deux hommes soit découvert par quelqu'un d'autre. Il suivait de près la routine quotidienne des hommes et découvrait que tous les soirs, ils se dirigeaient vers l’entrepôt. Les bruits qui entraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment ont confirmé le type d'activité qui y était pratiqué.
> 
>  
> 
> Ainsi, le jour où Kyle est devenu assez fort pour se détacher du lit, mais trop faible pour retourner au travail ardu du camp (informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir d'Alfred et Chef), il a vidé les réserves de balles des casernes du soldat, donc un soldat devait aller chercher les articles à l’entrepôt le soir.
> 
>  
> 
> Une sentinelle surpris M. Garrison et M. Slave dans leurs ébats sexuels et leur a immédiatement ordonné de se rendre, pendant qu’il laissait retentir l’alarme, afin que ses collègues le rejoignent. C’est à ce moment-là qu’un des soldats s’est dirigé vers le condominium de M. Cartman et l’a appelé.
> 
>  
> 
> Tout se passa parfaitement bien et M. Cartman avait tous les motifs et tous les témoins pour arrêter le comptable et son amant, de sorte que personne ne pouvait deviner son implication. Il ne lui manquait plus que quelqu'un pour lui donner la brillante idée d'engager un Juif pour être son comptable personnel. L'opportunité s'est présentée lorsque Chef est apparu à l'extérieur, curieux de savoir en quoi consistait le tumulte. Bien entendu, le gros nazi savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire, car il savait exactement à quoi le chef répondrait.
> 
>  
> 
> C’est ainsi que Kyle est devenu le nouveau comptable de Herr Cartman !


	18. Le nouveau comptable

**_DEUXIEME PARTIE_ **

**_DEUXIEME GUERRE MONDIALE_ **

**_DACHAU_ **

**_AOUT, 1943_ **

* * *

****

****

Kyle était assis dans une pièce trop petite pour la quantité de livres, d'archives et de papiers qu'elle contenait.

Il était assis à un bureau encombré avec une machine à écrire, un grand livre ouvert, une pile de papiers, deux crayons, un stylo et un encrier. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges toussa de temps en temps. Parfois, c'était à cause de l'odeur de vieux papier, parfois parce que ses poumons se remettaient encore de sa maladie. Kyle soupira alors qu'il tournait une page du livre lourd qu'il lisait. Il contenait le registre de toutes les dépenses et revenus du camp. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire où il avait atterri. De tous les scénarios dans lesquels il s'était imaginé, aussi captivés soient-ils, c'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais rêvé. Pourtant, il était là. À se briser la cervelle dans ce monde chaotique de papier, d'encre et de chiffres. Le nouveau comptable de Herr Cartman.

 

Le souvenir du jour où il s’était réveillé avec Herr Cartman se tenant juste à côté de son lit, le silence et le regardant sans rien dire, était encore frais dans ses pensées. C’était un moment horriblement maladroit, dans lequel Kyle était véritablement effrayé par le gros nazi. Après avoir regardé le rouquin pendant un temps incertain, Herr Cartman a annoncé la nouvelle fonction de Kyle. En moins d’une demi-heure, le Juif toujours affaibli suivait les SS dans la petite salle et recevait des instructions pour sa nouvelle tâche. Le bureau encombré allait devenir l'endroit où il passerait la plupart de son temps à partir de ce jour.

 

Bien que la vie soit maintenant beaucoup plus confortable que dans la caserne D34, elle était toujours difficile. Seulement d'une manière très différente. La nuit, Kyle était allongé sur un vieux matras au coin du petit bureau, pensant à sa famille. La sensation du petit corps de son frère cadet pressé contre lui manquait. La voix réconfortante de son père lui manquait. Le sourire encourageant de sa mère. Kyle manquait terriblement à sa famille et était inquiet de son bien-être.

 

Après que Herr Cartman lui eut donné les instructions pour son premier jour de travail et soit sorti du bureau, Kyle chercha désespérément le registre des nécrologies au beau milieu du grand chaos. Une fois le dossier retrouvé, il tourna les pages avec des doigts tremblants et un cœur battant. Il retrouva les dates avant la semaine où il tomba malade, jusqu'au jour où il fut amené dans la chambre noire. Sa plus grande préoccupation s’alla vers sa mère et les larmes ne pouvaient pas être évitées quand il savait qu’elle devait penser à lui comme mort. Son index suivit la section B de chaque page et soupira de soulagement. Pas un seul Broflovski n'a été écrit. Mais chaque soir, lorsque la liste des nécrologies quotidienne serait livrée, tout recommencerait. Ses yeux parcouraient avidement les noms et il ne respirait qu’après ne pas avoir identifié le nom de sa famille sur le papier. C'était une torture. Et cette incertitude le tue à l'intérieur. La raison pour laquelle Kyle a essayé de se concentrer autant que possible dans son travail. Il avait besoin de distraire son esprit de ses soucis, de le garder occupé, sinon il était sûr de devenir fou. Cependant, il découvrit bientôt que cette nouvelle fonction posait beaucoup plus de problèmes qu'on ne le soupçonnait au départ.

 

L'ancien comptable avait gâché son travail. La quantité de paperasse était suffisante pour rendre fou tout le monde. Rien n'a été correctement catalogué. C'était une mer de papiers, de billets et de petites notes éparpillés sans distinction dans des dossiers, dans des registres et des tiroirs. Incapable de travailler de cette manière, Kyle a commencé à réorganiser et à tout répertorier par ordre alphabétique et chronologique. Il était certain que cela lui prendrait des semaines, voire des mois. Mais cela devait être fait. Et au moins, quand il se rendait fou, hurlant et grogner de frustration chaque fois qu’il trouvait un autre fichier, une facture ou un élément d’information égaré ; il ne pensait pas à sa famille. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux roux concentrait tous ses efforts pour rétablir l’ordre dans ce monde de chaos parfait, il commença à trouver des factures qui ne correspondaient pas tout à fait aux dossiers administratifs. Il commença à vérifier les dates et les frais écrits et découvrit rapidement qu'il y avait beaucoup de discordance dans les relevés mensuels des finances. Kyle a découvert que le solde des dépenses et des revenus du camp était rempli de lacunes et qu’il était inexact. Troublant inexact. L'ancien comptable s'était fait une petite fortune pendant ses années de service dans le camp de Dachau.

 

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis que Kyle avait commencé à travailler comme comptable et aujourd'hui, il avait enfin suffisamment de preuves des fausses valeurs et des manœuvres frauduleuses. Il décida de les présenter à Herr Cartman ce soir même. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ramassa le dossier de son bureau. Herr Cartman était sa deuxième préoccupation majeure. Le roux avait pensé que, s'il travaillait sous le même toit que le gros nazi, il le verrait plus souvent. Il ne pouvait pas être plus trompé. Tout comme les jours où il se remettait, le SS ne se montrait jamais. Par conséquent, ses trépidations déjà accumulées le rendait paranoïaque. Chaque jour, Kyle se réveillait en se demandant pourquoi il était ici. Vivre la chose la plus proche que l'on puisse appeler une vie normale. Avoir le droit de manger, de se laver, de s'habiller et de dormir correctement. Avoir tous les besoins de base pour un style de vie digne et peut-être même plus (parce qu'Alfred et Chef se sont bien occupés de lui).

 

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Et plus il y pensait, plus il détestait le nazi. Plus il s'y arrêtait, plus il avait besoin de voir et de vomir tous ses interrogations sur le SS sadique. Kyle n’a jamais pensé que l’absence de Herr Cartman pouvait avoir un tel impact sur lui. Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux de la non-communication entre eux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela l'irritait seulement. Parce qu’il y avait tant de choses qu’il ne comprenait pas et que le gros nazi était celui qui détenait toutes les réponses. Mais aujourd'hui, Herr Cartman devrait le voir. Il voudrait voir ce que le Juif aux cheveux roux devait lui montrer.

 

« Entre », dit Herr Cartman avec ennui en entendant frapper à sa porte.

Il lisait un petit livre et ne levait même pas les yeux des lettres lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et que Kyle entra. Ce n’est que lorsque le Juif émit un son comme s’éclaircir la gorge que le gros nazi releva la tête. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le majordome ou un soldat, mais jamais Kyle. Alors il regarda étonner et réduit au silence le garçon qui se risqua à se rapprocher un peu, marchant avec hésitation dans sa direction. Herr Cartman a immédiatement senti ses battements de cœur s'accélérer, sa gorge se dessécher et des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il avait évité de voir le Juif à tout prix pendant tout ce temps, car il savait quelles que soient les sensations traversant son corps à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce Juif ; ils n'étaient pas censés être là. Mais maintenant, Kyle se tenait juste en face de son bureau, plus beau que jamais. Moins pâle, moins maigre, d'aspect propre, avec de jolis cheveux roux peignés et une simple chemise blanche qui lui paraissait absolument magnifique. Sa peau était parfaite, une nuance crémeuse sous des taches de rousseur éclaboussées. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, assorties à ses merveilleuses lèvres. Ses yeux verts semblaient déterminés et intrépides. Et ils étaient sur le sien.

 

"Euh ... Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? " Parvint finalement à dire Herr Cartman. Il avait réussi à paraître aussi nonchalant et indifférent qu'il le voulait, mais ses battements de cœur rapides et tremblants le trahissaient.

 

"Ton ancien comptable a détourné de l'argent du camp." Déclara sèchement Kyle. Herr Cartman le regarda, confus pendant des instants, l'obligeant à poursuivre les mots horribles que cette belle voix venait de murmurer.

 

"Q-Quoi ?"

 

"Tout est inscrit là." Dit le Juif en se chargeant du dossier. « Au moins, c’est ce que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à présent. Il note depuis de nombreuses années de fausses valeurs dans le registre des factures. » Herr Cartman s'est levé, a ouvert le dossier et a commencé à lire les chiffres. Il tournait lentement de page en page, ses yeux comparant l’écriture de M. Garrison et les chiffres réels des factures originales. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta.

 

"Putain de connard !!!" cria-t-il soudainement et Kyle sursauta. « Ce putain de pédé !!! Je ne peux pas croire qu’il a fait cela juste sous mon nez !!! "

 

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ..." La tête de Herr Cartman se dirigea vers la direction de Kyle, choquée par le commentaire du garçon. Le défendait-il ? Le réconfortait-il ? Il remarqua que Kyle déglutissait sèchement en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Le Juif chercha prudemment le dossier et tourna quelques pages. Il a atterri son index juste au-dessus d'une date. "Tu vois ? Il le fait depuis la première année. "

 

«1933 ... Putain ? ... Ce ... fils de pute ! Il va payer pour ça !!! » cria Herr Cartman, exaspéré. « Je vais lui arracher la queue et le lui faire manger !!! », dit-il vicieusement alors qu'il fermait le dossier avec un coup dur. Kyle lâcha la main juste à temps, regardant choqué le gros nazi, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Reste ici ! Ne pense même pas à quitter cette pièce ! Je reviens tout de suite. » Déclara dangereusement le nazi en déposant le dossier sur son bureau. Il sortit de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui avec une forte détonation.

 

"Au moins, ça s’est bien passé…", murmura le Juif sarcastiquement.

 

Il regarda le bureau et ramassa le dossier. Ce faisant, il remarqua un papier sous le papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la liste des nécrologies d'aujourd'hui. Avec un cœur qui rebondit, il regarda de la porte toujours fermée jusqu'au papier. Il ramassa la liste et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les noms sans visage des morts et soupirèrent de soulagement. Mais il tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et remit rapidement la liste à sa place. Il se redressa et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éliminer le regard du coupable, priant pour qu'il soit assez rapide pour que Herr Cartman n'ait pas vu ce qu'il faisait. Hélas pour lui, l'officier SS vit son dernier mouvement rapide et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, observant le Juif avec méfiance. Il a vu le papier et l'a ramassé, tandis que le Juif a perdu toute la couleur de son visage. Kyle regarda les lèvres de Herr Cartman dessiner un sourire malicieux. Il leva ses yeux marron cruels et regarda directement dans les larges yeux verts.

 

"Ils sont vivants. Mais tu le savais déjà. » Murmura le gros nazi tandis que son sourire devenait tordu et diabolique Il savait que Kyle savait exactement à qui il faisait allusion. Le rouquin fit tout pour cacher la peur qui envahissait ses pensées, sachant déjà qu'il échouerait. Parce qu'il savait qu’Herr Cartman avait découvert sa faiblesse. Herr Cartman savait très bien que Kyle tenait avant tout à la sécurité de sa famille. Mais le Juif n’était pas simplement prêt à se rendre et a préféré agir comme si rien ne se passait.

 

"Dois-je emporter la liste avec moi pour pouvoir mettre à jour le registre ?", Dit Kyle de sa voix la plus désinvolte, dissimulant toutes ses peurs et ses terreurs. Mais au lieu de cela, le sourire narquois de Herr Cartman devint encore plus grand.

 

« Tu sais, je peux déterminer leur destin. Je peux décider de leur donner une vie plus dure ou plus facile. » Dit Cartman en savourant chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait. Il vit les yeux verts se poser sur les siens avec un soupçon d'hésitation, son esprit se demandant déjà clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Il se demandes dans quelle mesure il ne s'agissait que d'une menace et il se demandait si une sorte de proposition dangereuse allait émerger. Il y eut une courte pause au cours de laquelle Kyle se demanda évidemment quoi dire.

 

"Alors ... Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais les aider ?" Demanda Kyle froidement, se détestant d'être si faible. Il savait que ses paroles reflétaient son espoir désespéré et plaidaient pour obtenir de l'aide. Herr Cartman reposa le papier sur le bureau et le regarda pensivement.

 

« Je pourrais les charger de tâches plus simples, comme travailler dans les cuisines du camp. Bien sûr, il me faudrait une très bonne raison pour une telle chose. Après tout, que vais-je gagner en les transférant dans une nouvelle fonction ? » Dit le gros nazi avec un petit rire victorieux, les yeux toujours rivés sur le papier.

 

Il y eut un court silence pesant.

 

« Eh bien, j'ai découvert que ton ancien comptable te volait ! Je pense que c’est assez… » commença Kyle, espérant que cela suffirait à persuader le gros nazi, mais Herr Cartman coupa ses mots.

 

"Laissez-moi être clair au sujet de quelque chose, Juif." Le gros nazi a dit méchamment alors qu'il fixait son regard sur Kyle et faisait un pas en avant. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne bougea pas et se dirigea vers lui, déterminé à rester sur ses positions, au grand plaisir de Herr Cartman. « C’est ton obligation de repérer ce genre de merde, comptable. Comme si c’était ton obligation de jouer du violon quand mes amis viennent. En fait, vous n’avez pas le choix dans rien, parce que tu es un Juif sous mes ordres. »

 

« Eh bien, alors je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour te _motiver_ à les aider, n'est-ce pas ? » Kyle laissa tomber, amer et contrarié, se rendant compte que le cruel Nazi était comme d'habitude, jouant avec son esprit, avec ses sentiments. Être juste son soi stupide arrogant et tout-puissant. Mais ensuite, Herr Cartman a fait un pas de plus et le cœur de Kyle a commencé à battre plus vite d’alarme. Il n’appréciait pas le fait que la petite distance qui les séparait était presque fermée, mais il refusait de se retirer.

 

"Allons, allons. Ne prend pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une bonne motivation pour que je puisse aider, ta tendre famille. "Dit Herr Cartman en effleurant son pouce du bord de la lèvre inférieure de Kyle. "Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un accord." Il murmura et sourit quand il sentit le souffle doux et silencieux s'échapper de ces lèvres roses tentantes. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Kyle en colère, l’iris s’obscurcir dans le vert forêt. Kyle avait déjà compris ce qu'il voulait. « Tu vois, cher juif, je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi. Je pourrais déjà t’avoir à tout moment. J'aurais pu te baiser encore et encore quand je voulais. Mais ce serait un viol. Et je ne suis pas vraiment dans cette extrémité. » Son pouce se dirigea vers le menton et il le souleva très légèrement, leurs yeux se rapprochant. « Non. Je veux que tu le fasses volontiers. Juste comme cet autre soir. Sinon, ce n’est pas amusant. » Herr Cartman vit un éclair de colère traverser les yeux verts. Kyle leva brusquement la tête et fit un pas en arrière, regardant furieusement le gros nazi.

 

« Tu veux que je sois ton jouet sexuel ?! », Cria Kyle outré, son ventre tournant à la pensée.

 

"Eh bien, si tu le dis de cette façon ... oui." Dit Herr Cartman en se léchant lentement les lèvres. « Nous ferons de bonne chose n'importe quand et à n'importe quel endroit, à tout moment. » Il observa avec amusement la bouche de Kyle s'ouvrir dans un "Oh" choqué et choqué et le regarder complètement rougir. Il avait coincé son petit Juif et en profitait à chaque seconde.

 

« Comment saurai-je même que tu aides réellement ma famille si je suis d'accord avec cette proposition ? » Cracha Kyle, sachant que c'était un appel perdu, mais qui s'accrochait désespérément à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être y avoir un moyen sortir de cette situation.

 

« Je sais que je peux être une vraie bite, mais je t’assure que je suis un homme de parole." Herr Cartman ronronna solennellement en caressant la peau du juif de sous sa mâchoire à son cou avec le dos de sa main. Kyle sentit un léger tremblement sous la peau à l'endroit où le nazi venait de se toucher et tout le sang lui monta au visage. « Alors, quel est le dilemme ? » Kyle ferma les yeux, maudissant son destin tordu. Il n'y avait pas de dilemme. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse, le roux pouvait donner dès le début.

 

 

« Si je suis d’accord, tu promets de protéger ma famille ? » Demanda Kyle avec déception, pour le plus grand bonheur de l’autre garçon.

 

« Je vais même le mettre sur papier et le rendre officiel, si cela te fait plaisir. », a déclaré Herr Cartman.

 

« Dans ce cas, je serai d’accord avec ta condition pour assurer la sécurité de ma famille. »

****

 


	19. Le contrat - Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soyez prêts pour deux chapitre très... 👉🏻👌🏻

Kyle resta maladroitement silencieux.

Il regarda Herr Cartman assis à son bureau, écrivant les mots qui détermineraient son sort et celui de sa famille. Les yeux verts ne pouvaient pas quitter les lignes noires pointillées et habiles de la plume. Tout le monde serait en sécurité tant qu'il réussirait à satisfaire les désirs sexuels d’Herr Cartman. Une pensée qui le fit se sentir à la fois terrifié et excité.

 

Le rythme cardiaque de Kyle s'accéléra sous l'effet de la terreur et ses jambes désiraient fuir le nazi. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra par anticipation et ses jambes devinrent de la gelée à l'idée que tout serait bientôt de nouveau physiques. Il pouvait sentir son corps devenir froid à cause de l'inquiétude, son visage brûlé par la convoitise affamée, son estomac sombrant misérablement par la peur, sa gorge se desséchant de tentation.

 

 Son esprit luttait avec des pensées contrastées. Ses sentiments étaient doubles et déroutants. À la fin, Kyle était dégoûté par lui-même, sachant qu'une partie de lui le voulait tout autant que le gros nazi. Il se sentait révolté par ses propres instincts perturbés, repoussé par ses propres désirs, exaspéré par ses propres incohérences. Mais tout cela, il savait qu'il se cachait derrière une fausse façade parfaitement calme, agissant comme le garçon innocent, effrayé, il savait qu'il devrait l’être. De l'extérieur, il avait l'air composé et réticent. Mais de l'intérieur, une terrible tempête destructrice se déroulait. Les vents d'agonie se heurtaient aux vagues de convoitise, le rendant fou, lui faisant palpiter la tête, mobilisant toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus que l'épuisement mental.

 

« _Moi, Éric Theodore Cartman, SS du camp Dachau, déclare que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité de Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski et Ike Broflovski. En retour, Kyle Broflovski doit accepter de se soumettre à mon autorité sans  aucune limite et d'accomplir chaque tâche que je lui confie, sans aucune question._  » Kyle cligna des yeux lorsque la voix de Herr Cartman lut ce qu’il venait d’écrire. « Ça a l'air raisonnable, tu es d’accord avec moi, le juif ? » Kyle déglingua lorsque le gros nazi lui tendit le papier et un stylo. « Ta signature, s'il te plaît. Par ici. » Dit-il en désignant une zone vide sous le texte.

 

"Un contrat ?" Demanda Kyle avec hésitation. Il détestait le fait que ses mains tremblaient et le papier tremblait entre ses doigts. Bien sûr, Herr Cartman l'a vu, mais il n'en a pas pris garde.

 

"Oui. De cette façon, c’est officiel. Appelle ça un pacte pour nous deux. Nous y scellons nos promesses afin qu'aucun de nous ne puisse la briser. » Répondit froidement le gros nazi. Il pouvait voir, de la manière dont le sourcil du garçon aux cheveux roux s’arqué, il était suspicieux et ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un homme de parole. C’est juste une façon d’en avoir une preuve tangible. »

 

"C’est suffisant." Dit tout aussi froidement Kyle. Il réprima un soupir nerveux, plaça le papier sur le bureau pour le soutenir et griffonna sa signature. Un éclair de triomphe a traversé les yeux du nazi, que le Juif n'a pas manqué. Kyle retourna le papier et Herr Cartman écrivit également sa signature. Puis il l'a tamponné avec la marque SS et a placé le papier dans un petit coffre-fort près de son bureau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

 

« Je ne serai absent que pour un court moment. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la salle.

 

Kyle l'entendit verrouiller la porte et il souffla du nez. Le gros nazi n’avait évidemment pas confiance en lui pour laisser la porte tel quel. Il resta quelques instants au milieu du bureau, seul avec le silence. Une vague de panique s'abattit sur son corps, alors que la réalisation de ce qu'il venait d'accepter lui tomba sur le dos. L’enthousiasme étrange d’il y a quelques minutes s’est estompé lorsque le concept de leur contrat a été correctement intériorisé. Il abandonnait son corps, sa dignité humaine et laissait ce bâtard malade du nazi s'en mêler. Non seulement cela, mais il a accepté d'obéir à Herr Cartman dans n'importe quoi et « _n’importe quoi_ » était un mot très vaste. Il porta ses mains à sa tête, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans les boucles rouges. Il dut résister à l'envie de crier et de crier fort. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément et rapidement, se forçant à ne pas céder à la panique.

 

_Pourquoi suis-je d'accord avec ça ?_

_Je n'avais pas le choix. Absolument pas le choix._

_Il les aurait tués. Maman, papa, Ike. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_

_Ne panique pas ! Quoi que tu fasses, ne panique pas. Suis le courant._

Les minutes étaient tendues alors que le jeune Juif continuait de se dire de se calmer et d'accepter son destin. Un destin qui, bien que forcé, a été choisi par lui. L'horloge dans le mur a lentement fait tic-tac et peu de temps après, un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. La porte se déverrouilla et Kyle se retourna avec sursaut. Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air terrible, probablement aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier ressemblant au regard que lui donnait le nazi. Cependant, Herr Cartman n’a rien commenté. Il entra et Kyle reconnut le petit récipient avec de l’eau, qui fut placée exactement dans le même coin que la dernière fois. Herr Cartman plaça deux petites serviettes à côté du récipient.

 

"Nous en aurons besoin plus tard." Expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Kyle déglutit, son estomac s'affaissant lorsque le nazi verrouilla la porte.

 

Herr Cartman posa un flacon sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers lui. Les battements de cœur du roux continuaient à augmenter de seconde en seconde et il était certain qu’il allait exploser bientôt. Il savait qu'il respirait plus vite qu'il ne le devrait pas et il tremblait nerveusement. Kyle se demandait si le gros nazi avait remarqué sa détresse. S'il l'a fait, il a choisi de l'ignorer. Herr Cartman marchait lentement dans sa direction et Kyle, malgré un sentiment de terreur absolue, refusait de reculer. Il a refusé de se laisser dominer facilement. Leurs yeux se fixaient. Herr Cartman eut un sourire satisfait. Il pouvait lire la peur dans les globes verts mélangés au feu. Il savait que ce Juif ne pourrait jamais être apprivoisé, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable. C'était un défi. Et c’est précisément ce qui a rendu Kyle si tentant.

 

Il marcha lentement vers Kyle jusqu'à ce que l'espace entre eux soit fermé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir la respiration irrégulière chaude du juif. Il posa doucement sa main sur le visage de Kyle, ses doigts voyageant doucement de sa joue à sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrelacés dans les boucles rouges. Il savait que Kyle était terrifié, mais le Juif ne bougea pas, il ne brisa pas le contact visuel. Et c'était bien plus enrichissant que si le garçon gémissait et se laissait facilement vaincre.

 

"Embrasse-moi, Juif", ordonna-t-il. Les yeux verts se contractèrent et une courte hésitation suivit. Mais ensuite, Kyle, se rapprochant lentement, semblant merveilleusement incertain. Leurs visages se rapprochaient et les yeux de Kyle s'abaissèrent, se dirigeant vers les grosses lèvres du nazi. Herr Cartman retint son souffle quand leurs nez se touchèrent et que de douces lèvres hésitantes effleurèrent les siennes. C'était la sensation la plus parfaite et la plus douce. Herr Cartman ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Il sentit les lèvres de Kyle se presser plusieurs fois. Petits baisers secs et chastes. Maudit ces doux baisers. Le nazi avait faim pour plus. "Utilise ta langue." Murmura-t-il.

 

Kyle s’arrêta une seconde, puis rejoignit leurs lèvres de nouveau, ouvrit légèrement la bouche et glissa sa langue inexpérimentée à l’intérieur de la bouche de Herr Cartman. Kyle explora sa bouche avec précaution et frotta sa langue plusieurs fois avec précaution. Même si le nazi appréciait les mouvements lents et provisoires, il devint de plus en plus affamé, sentant son sang se précipiter dans son corps. Il déplaça sa langue avec avidité contre Kyle, exigeant que le garçon soit plus audacieux, tout en agrippant avec force les boucles rouges, repoussant légèrement la tête du Juif, le forçant à ouvrir davantage sa bouche et à permettre un accès plus complet à sa chaleur. Les protestations des Juifs ont été gémissantes lors du mouvement exigeant d’Herr Cartman, mais Kyle a rapidement accéléré et s’embrassa avec plus de puissance. Finalement, il a perdu sa timidité et a osé embrasser avec passion.

 

Le baiser a duré éternellement, devenant de plus en plus affamé, plus sauvage et plus humide. Herr Cartman avait toujours la main sur les cheveux du juif et plaçait l’autre derrière son dos fragile. Il y eut un léger gémissement au contact qui rapprochait leurs corps et Kyle enroula ses bras autour des épaules du nazi, amenant encore plus de convoitise dans le baiser. Herr Cartman était plus que ravi du baiser qui attirait tout son corps. La température montait entre les deux garçons et en particulier à l’entrejambe du nazi. Il sourit avec plaisir alors que son corps commençait à se durcir à la suite de ce grand baiser. Il en voulait plus. Alors il arrêta leur baiser. Les deux étaient haletants et Kyle évitait de croiser ses yeux, choqué par le bon goût de Herr Cartman et par la joie de l'embrasser. Le nazi a placé son index sous le menton du Juif, levant la tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

 

"Ta langue peut vraiment faire des merveilles." Le nazi complimenta et le visage de Kyle devint instantanément plus rouge. « Voyons quels sont les autres talents de ta langue. Mets-toi à genoux. » Le visage rougeoyant de Kyle sembla briller furieusement et la peur envahit ses yeux verts. Le gros nazi sourit cruellement alors que Kyle pliait lentement ses jambes, s’abaissant jusqu’à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol dur et que son visage soit face au gonflement de l’entrejambe du SS. « Continue. Défais mon pantalon. »

 

Le visage de Kyle se déforma à l'idée de ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Les mains tremblantes, il desserra la ceinture, défit le bouton et défit finalement le pantalon. Herr Cartman souriait à la sensation de froid dans ses mains qui tiraient maladroitement le pantalon, comme s’il avait peur de casser le tissu. Kyle put voir le renflement grandissant sous le boxeur et soupira misérablement. Il baissa le sous-vêtement du nazi pour révéler son membre durcissant. Herr Cartman lâcha un soupir de contentement et baissa les yeux sur la masse de boucles rouges si proches de son érection.

 

"Suces mes couilles." Ordonna-t-il. Kyle ne s’attendait pas à cet ordre et le regarda avec une expression de terreur et de confusion. "Allez, suce mes couilles sèches, Kalh." Kyle regarda devant lui toujours assez choqué et se pencha très légèrement pour voir le but de sa nouvelle tâche. Il s'est figé.

 

_Merde ! Je ne peux pas croire qu’il ait pris le temps de se raser les couilles !_

Kyle ne savait pas s’il devait rire de la sottise ou vomir de dégoût de la situation. « Hé, juif ! Mes couilles commencent à démanger à cause de l'air sec qui les entoure !!! Et si tu commençais à les mouiller avec ta langue ! » Se plaignit le nazi impatient.

 

L'écoute de ces paroles dégradantes, à ce commando humiliant, a rendu l'idée d'abandonner tout cela très tentante. Mais Kyle savait que ce n'était pas une option. Parce que cela signifierait que le gros nazi s'en prendrait à sa famille. Alors Kyle ferma les yeux et se dit de faire ce qui devait être fait. Il ouvrit sa bouche à contrecœur et toucha la peau anormalement lisse. Herr Cartman exhala un joyeux soupir et baissa légèrement la tête lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Kyle entourer ses burnes. Il sentit la langue du juif lécher ses organes génitaux avec une gêne inquiétante. Bientôt, Kyle entendit de légers gémissements au-dessus de lui et sut que quoi qu'il fasse, il le faisait bien. Car franchement, le roux n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

 

Il voyagea avec sa langue le long de la peau, se sentant assez maladroit et suce maladroitement les organes génitaux, incapable de comprendre comment il faisait plaisir à l'autre garçon. Mais il l'était et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Herr Cartman baissa les yeux, respirant rapidement. Ce maudit Juif était bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il augmentait la pression dans son corps, l'obligeant à bouger ses hanches involontairement, tandis que son érection durcie implorait d'éjaculer. Alors il attrapa Kyle par la tête et le tira en arrière. Kyle poussa un petit cri au geste brusque et rugueux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement lorsque Herr Cartman profita de ce moment, alors que sa bouche était ouverte, pour insérer sa bite à l'intérieur. "Baise ma bite dure, le Juif !" Ordonna Herr Cartman. Kyle fut choqué et protesta, grognant avec indignation.

 

Herr Cartman éclata de rire, amusé par le son et essaya de pousser sa bite plus profondément dans la bouche du garçon. Mais Kyle luttait et se tirait à chaque tentative. Herr Cartman ôta son érection de la bouche du garçon (un soulagement pour Kyle) et releva sa tête en arrière par ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse regarder son visage. " Merde ! Sale Juif stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire?"

 

"Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, putain de retardé !!!" cria furieusement Kyle, négligeant complètement l'autorité que le nazi avait sur lui. Herr Cartman regarda les yeux verts sauvages, le visage rougi et énervé et se sentit encore plus excité par l'insulte irrespectueuse.

 

"Tu l'as laisse aller tout au fond de la gorge." Expliqua le nazi curieusement.

 

"Quoi ?! Je vais m’étouffer ! Comment vais-je même respirer ? "

 

« Par le nez, crétin ! Et tu n’étoufferas pas. Tu te souviens de Bebe ? Elle t'a fait une putain de fellation sans t'étouffer, n'est-ce pas ? » Kyle regarda le nazi sous le choc, plus pour le fait qu'il l'ait bien vu éjaculer dans la bouche de la blonde que pour les réponses horribles qu'il venait de donner. "Maintenant, s’il te plaît, ouvre ta jolie bouche." Ordonna Herr Cartman, tout en maintenant sa queue devant le visage de Kyle.

 

Le Juif pouvait déjà sentir des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais les repoussa. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa le nazi enfoncer toute sa longueur dans sa bouche, à l'arrière et dans sa gorge. "Maintenant, déplace ta tête d'avant en arrière." Demanda Herr Cartman avec plus de calme cette fois-ci, le plaisir absorbant lentement son esprit. Kyle obéit et bougea lentement, trouvant la sensation longue et dure dans sa bouche assez désagréable. "Plus vite."

 

Kyle ferma les yeux et fit ce qui était dit. Ses mains reposaient sur les jambes épaisses du nazi pour le soutenir et il bougeait la tête, équilibrant le mouvement et trouvant la vitesse désirée sous l’aide de la lourde main posée sur sa tête. Tandis qu’il priait pour que cela soit bientôt terminé, Herr Cartman pouvait sentir son corps frémir sous le toucher de ce garçon. Il était rugueux et exigeant dans ses mouvements, guidant la tête de Kyle, tout en faisant confiance à sa queue de plus en plus profonde, de sorte que ses hanches se heurtaient au visage du Juif. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme très proche et bouger plus violemment, en provenance de grognements désespérés du Juif. Kyle avait l’impression de mourir avec le pénis d’un autre mec coincé dans sa bouche et a donc essayé de crier pour s’arrêter. Mais la vibration de ses grognements afflictifs ne fit qu’accroître le plaisir du nazi.

 

Herr Cartman poussa un gémissement quand il éjacula dans la bouche du juif et sourit avec un bonheur heureux. "Avale mon lait." Ordonna-t-il, entre son pantalon et s'assura que Kyle avale tout son sperme. Il libéra finalement le juif qui tomba Les mains sur le sol, il toussait et respirait. C'était une expérience horrible et il y avait un moment où il pensait vraiment mourir d'une asphyxie violente. Avec une main tremblante, il s'essuya la bouche et réprima son envie de pleurer. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. « Hé, garçon ! »

 

Kyle leva les yeux et Herr Cartman lui sourit malicieusement. « Ne te fixe pas trop d’espoir. Nous n’avons pas fini, pas encore. »


	20. Le contrat - Partie 2

« Ne te fixe pas trop d’espoir. Nous n’avons pas fini, pas encore. » Dit Herr Cartman avec un sourire diabolique.

Kyle pouvait sentir la terreur se répandre sur tout son corps. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait aucune limite avec ce type, aucune sorte de frontière. Il serait maltraité et maltraité encore et encore. Le gros nazi ne l'épargnerait pas et le rouquin regrettait de signer son nom sur ce stupide morceau de papier. Parce qu'il avait fait beaucoup plus que simplement écrire son nom. Il avait vendu son âme au diable. Et maintenant, il en subissait les conséquences. Le sexe oral l'avait fait se sentir sale et inférieur. Le goût désagréable de sa bouche rappelait à quel point sa vie était devenue dégradante. Dieu doit être en colère contre lui, car à l’heure actuelle, le destin se moquait de son visage. Destin. Toujours en promettant une nouvelle chance, seulement pour le tromper avec un avenir prospère et le laisser tomber dans une fosse beaucoup plus profonde et plus sombre.

"Lève-toi." La voix de Herr Cartman fit frissonner Kyle et celui-ci anticipa quelque chose d'horrible.

Il obéit et se leva face au nazi. Le SS pouvait lire la blessure au visage de l’autre garçon. Mais le feu brûlait toujours derrière ces yeux effrayés. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce Juif marcher au bord de la défaite ? Il a même assisté à son effondrement désastreux, lorsqu'il s'est fait enfermé dans la salle d’isolement. Il avait regardé Kyle toucher le fond d'un sombre puits de désespoir dans ses plus profondes agonies. Et puis, d'une manière miraculeuse, il est sorti de ces profondeurs et en est sorti plus fort qu'avant. Kyle se relevait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Fort et défiant. Ne jamais abandonner. Toujours prêt à relever un autre défi. Cette robustesse était le modèle de la résistance humaine et de sa volonté de survie.

Herr Cartman détestait Kyle pour l'avoir rendu si fasciné, si captivé et si attiré par sa volonté. Le haïssait de ressentir de l'admiration pour le roux. Détestait sa beauté, son courage, sa détermination, sa fidélité à sa famille, son talent en musique. Pour être cette personne parfaite dans la mauvaise espèce. Il détestait Kyle d’être le Juif intrépide qui ne voulait tout simplement pas abandonner. Il détestait Kyle pour lui avoir rappelé à quel point son peuple était dangereux. Parce que quand vous êtes aussi têtu, vous êtes sûr de devenir puissant et invincible. Une menace majeure à éliminer. Kyle représentait tout ce qu'il aimait dans l'idéologie aryenne et tout ce qu'il détestait dans le fléau juif. C'est cette haine croissante et cette fascination qui l'ont poussé à désirer ce Juif tentant.

Des yeux verts le regardaient, accusateur, en colère et plein de haine. Et Herr Cartman était excité par ce regard perçant. Il plaça sa grande main derrière la tête de Kyle et le tira contre son visage, l’embrassant passionnément. Il gémit quand il se goûta dans la bouche du juif. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, ardemment, ne se sentant jamais assez près de ce maudit juif. Sa langue explora sa bouche sans restriction et se contenta de ne trouver aucune résistance. Il rompit le baiser, mordit doucement sous la lèvre de Kyle, exaltée par le souffle chaud du garçon. Sa langue a voyagé sur la peau du juif sous le menton et sur le cou.

Kyle releva légèrement la tête et relâcha son souffle. Herr Cartman sourit. Il saisit le lobe d’oreille du Juif avec force et Kyle lâcha un petit cri de protestation. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts étaient noirs de colère. Ou serait-ce de désir ?

Herr Cartman sourit malicieusement, sentant déjà son sang couler sous sa peau. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps mince et guida Kyle vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en collision avec le bureau. Il l'a ensuite poussé vers le haut, de sorte que le Juif était assis dessus. Il pressa ses lèvres brusquement contre les lèvres rouges plusieurs fois pour ensuite planter des baisers chastes humides et affamés dans le cou et la clavicule. Pendant ce temps, il déboutonna la chemise de Kyle et l’ouvrit assez pour trouver un mamelon. Le Juif lâcha un cri douloureux alors que M. Cartman le suçait vicieusement jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang lui parvienne. Il couvrit Kyle sous sa salive et se mordit la peau ici et là, provoquant de petits cris et des sermons. Le roux était maintenant pratiquement torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage rougi, respirant vite et fort.

"Ah, tu aimes ça, mon petit juif ?" Murmura Herr Cartman à l'oreille de Kyle, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir insupportable et déroutant.

Si, il y a un moment, Kyle se sentait humilié et dégoûté par le traitement sexuel infligé par le nazi obèse, il se sentait maintenant absolument intoxiqué par le brun. La façon dont il l'a embrassé, voracement ; la façon dont ses lèvres et sa langue ont voyagé sur sa peau, grossièrement ; la façon dont ses mains le tenaient, dominant. Tout cela le rendait complètement fou. Kyle se maudit pour se sentir si bien au point qu’il ne voulait pas que le gros nazi s’arrête. Qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine. Il ne répondit pas à la question béate du SS, il était trop essoufflé et trop submergé par le plaisir pour produire un mot. Aussi dominant et discret que " _mon petit Juif_ " sonnait, cela le rendait complètement fou. Il ne pouvait donner qu’une réponse à son harceleur : c’est en enfouissant une main dans les cheveux bruns, en lui enfonçant l’autre main dans la peau du nazi et en l’embrassant follement.

Les mains voyageaient partout, maladroitement, expérimentées, avidement et avec impatience. De petits gémissements doux ont été poussés sous le souffle chaud et la salive. Herr Cartman fut un peu surpris lorsque Kyle commença à déboutonner son uniforme avec des doigts maladroits et débraillés. Il a permis au garçon de déshabiller sa veste. Le nazi appuya ses lèvres sur le cou du garçon, lui suçant la peau et lui présentant un autre suçon. Kyle lâcha ce qui ne pouvait être qu’un cri douloureux et jura avant d’embrasser le sourire triomphant d’Herr Cartman. Kyle sentit le corps le plus gros le presser et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le bureau.

"AH !!!" Kyle hurla et se releva en un éclair. Herr Cartman fut surpris et se redressa instinctivement. Mais ensuite, il a vu le Juif prendre son encrier sous son dos et le placer à l’arrière du bureau, jurant sous son souffle et regardant avec fureur l’objet. Il vérifia la présence d'autres objets avant de rallonger sur le bois.

Il y eut un moment de silence contemplatif. Kyle était allongé sur le bureaux torse nu et regardait les yeux du nazi. Herr Cartman vit la peur dans ses yeux mêlés au feu de la tentation. Le gros nazi savait que cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le contrat. C'était plus qu'il ne pourrait souhaiter. Kyle l'invitait à explorer davantage son corps de son plein gré. Le garçon avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose et devint timide sous le regard de l'autre. Herr Cartman sourit lorsque les joues roses du Juif devinrent plus rouges et se penchèrent pour les embrasser doucement, puis le nez et ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle de satisfaction s'échapper des lèvres du rouquin et sourit. Il se leva et enleva le pantalon de Kyle. Ses yeux brillèrent de pur contentement quand il vit que Kyle était aussi dur que lui.

« Petite pute !» Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, tandis que ses doigts caressaient la longueur circoncise. Kyle respira fort, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les yeux bruns. « Je suppose que je suis celui qui va te faire plaisir désormais. »

Le Juif a dessiné un léger sourire timide et Herr Cartman avait senti qu'il était nerveux. Bien que Kyle ait semblé excité et dans l’attente, il a également semblé vulnérable et… vierge. Et ce fut le moment où il décida de ne plus se restreindre. Il attrapa le flacon qu’il avait apporté plus tôt, mit un baume humide sur son doigt et le pénétra dans le cul du Juif. Kyle lâcha un petit grognement, cette sensation était désagréable. Mais il l’a supporté et pu après un deuxième doigt est entré dans son corps chaud. Il gémit, affligé, son trou serré et ayant besoin d’être étiré pour recevoir l’érection épaisse du nazi. Herr Cartman se lécha les lèvres tout en déplaçant ses doigts à l'intérieur du garçon, appréciant le fait que cela rendait Kyle inconfortable et excité à la fois. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit ses deux doigts et appliqua le gel sur son pénis.  _Prêt ou pas_. Pensa-t-il en insérant lentement son érection durcie le long du corps du Juif, provoquant un cri douloureux.

Il poussa plusieurs fois, pas doucement mais brutalement, voracement, avidement. Kyle a crié à chaque fois que le membre de Herr Cartman frappait sa prostate. Le roux jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, sa voix résonnait étrangement dans ses oreilles. La douleur était terriblement vive. Mais produisait des vagues de plaisir inexplicable. Au bout d’un moment, Herr Cartman saisit le corps du Juif et l’obligea à s’asseoir. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, leurs langues se déplaçant avec avidité, leurs baisers étaient humides et à bout de souffle. Kyle était frustré par le tissu de la chemise du nazi qui leur faisait obstacle. Ses doigts tremblaient trop pour déboutonner sa chemise puis il gémit de colère.

"Oh, enlève ce truc, pour l’amour de dieu !" Il se plaignit entre deux difficultés respiratoires et Herr Cartman ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’échapper un petit rire.

"Tu es un juif complètement fou, tu le sais ça ?", Dit l'officier SS en retirant facilement son dernier vêtement.

Ils gémirent ensemble quand leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent, leur peau transpirant les unes contre les autres. C'était un ébat incroyable et bestiale. Morsure, jurons, grincements et supplices. Herr Cartman était proche de son orgasme et pilonnait plus vite et plus fort dans l’entre chaleureux du juif. La voix de Kyle était en train de devenir enrouée par tous les gémissements que chaque coup causait. Il était littéralement en train de sauter sur le bureau dû à la violence de leurs passion (des papiers et d'autres objets étaient entre-temps tombés et étaient éparpillés sur le sol) également sur le point de jouir. Herr Cartman, sentant que leurs orgasmes les atteignaient, guida Kyle à se coucher à nouveau sur le bureau.

Le Juif était absolument magnifique, tout étendu pour lui, le visage tout rouge, les boucles collées sur son front, les cils touchant ses joues roses et les lèvres écartées, respirant fort et produisant les sons les plus sensuels. Le gros nazi a appuyé ses mains sur les hanches minces et a poussé son érection jusqu'au fond avec brutalité. Il se déplaçait cruellement dans le corps du Juif avec une telle violence qu'il était certain que Kyle saignerait. Mais tout en valait la peine. Parce que le garçon aux cheveux rouges gémissait de plus en plus désespérément. Soudain, un grand cri retentit et Herr Cartman assista avec un grand triomphe au spasme du corps en dessous de lui et une surcharge de sperme fut projetée en l'air. Il vit le sourire de contentement, serein, dessiné sur le visage du rouquin. Il pouvait sentir dans le bord de son propre relâchement et en le martelant quelques fois ne lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et qu’il remplisse finalement l’antre du juif de son sperme.

« Anh~! Putain ! » Herr Cartman grogna à son apogée. Il resta debout, s'appuyant contre le bureau avec des jambes tremblantes. Il haleta rapidement et se pencha pour regarder le visage de son partenaire sexuel. Le sourire joyeux et paresseux se dessina sur le visage de Kyle. "Putain... Tu as aimé ça aussi." Dit-il et Kyle sourit sincèrement.

«C’tait bien... » Dit le Juif à voix basse, semblant à la fois ravi et gêné.

Herr Cartman sourit sincèrement, se sentant fier de son exploit. S'il était bien, Kyle était génial. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce petit Juif attachant lui échapper.

Jamais.


	21. Kiss with a fist

Les jours passaient vite.

Le temps semblait vouloir voler.

Les après-midi d'été d'août devenaient plus chaudes ainsi que les nuits de septembre encore plus alors que les deux amoureux inattendus se chauffaient. Herr Cartman semblait être accro au toucher du juif. Consommant les termes implicites du contrat le premier jour, le nazi recherchait souvent la compagnie de l’autre garçon. Parfois, il ordonnait à Alfred de dire au comptable de se rendre à son bureau. D'autres fois, il entrait simplement dans la petite salle de travail bondée de Kyle. Ils auraient des relations sexuelles folles sur le bureau, sur le canapé ou contre le mur. Mais le lieu de prédilection de Herr Cartman était le lit rudimentaire de Kyle, un simple vieux matelas, situé au coin d’un petit bureau.

 

Herr Cartman se réveillait dans les heures nocturnes, se sentant agité et insomniaque. Alors, il quittait son grand lit confortable, descendait silencieusement les escaliers et pénétrait dans le bureau / la chambre de Kyle sans se faire remarquer. Il se déplaçait comme une ombre silencieuse dans le petit bureau encombré et trouvait la silhouette allongée de Kyle sans se heurter à rien (ce qui était presque impossible et donc tout à fait un accomplissement). Il écoutait la respiration profonde et rythmée du Juif sachant qu’il dormait. Les premières fois que Herr Cartman rendait visite au Juif au milieu de la nuit, Kyle sursauta de surprise, au contact chaleureux d’une main sur sa joue, suivi d’un doux baiser. Mais au fur et à mesure que les visites se faisait régulière, le garçon reconnaissait naturellement la présence du nazi, y répondant simplement en soupirant profondément ou en émettant un son le plus somnolent. Le gros nazi aimait la façon dont le corps de Kyle est lentement sorti de son état de sommeil.

 

Lors de ses visites nocturnes, Herr Cartman omettait toujours les préliminaires. Il se contenta de planter de doux baisers secs sur le visage et le cou de Kyle, comme un avertissement de sa présence et de ce qui allait se passer. Il avait toujours une faim insupportable. Il aimait écouter la respiration de Kyle devenir de plus en plus rapide et se réveiller progressivement. Il adorait sentir le corps du rouquin détendu paresseusement, bougeant à peine, mais lui permettant de se déplacer librement à l’intérieur. Il a toujours fallu un certain temps avant que Kyle prononce les premiers gémissements, avant de déplacer involontairement ses hanches le long des nazis, avant que ses organes génitaux ne deviennent plus longs et plus durs. Leur session sexuelle était calme, plein de petites attentions, de baisers, de doux gémissements et de chuchotements. Mais tout semblait plus intense, plus réel, plus connectant. Ce sont les seuls moments où ils se rencontrent, dans la plus belle synchronisation. Leurs voix douces et privées de malédictions ou de demandes.

 

Ensuite, Kyle s’endormirait facilement dans les bras du nazi. Herr Cartman partait toujours quand la respiration profonde et régulière revenait. Il retournait dans sa chambre, plus inconfortable. Ses moments intimes partagés avec le Juif l’affectaient beaucoup plus que sur le plan physique. Son cœur commença à aspirer à autre chose, alors que des émotions nouvelles et inconnues semblaient se manifester dans son âme froide. Son esprit commença à rêver à des scénarios futurs impossibles où la belle Juive était toujours incluse. Cela a été aggravé par le fait qu'il a fini par interagir plus avec le Juif qu'il ne le souhaitait initialement.

 

Le jour qui a suivi la signature du contrat, ils ont de nouveau eu un ébat torride. Ensuite, alors que Kyle s’habillait en boutonnant soigneusement sa chemise, ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet familier se trouvant au coin du bureau du nazi. Il se figea avec un doux « Oh » et Herr Cartman suivit le regard figé du juif. C'était l’étui du violon. Aucun mot n’a été échangé, mais lorsque le nazi a regardé les yeux de l’autre adolescent, il a brillé de merveille, d’espoir et de bonheur. Herr Cartman avait souri et s’est tourné dans le coin de la pièce, ramassant le violon et le présentant au Juif. Kyle le regarda avec surprise et sourit largement.

 

C'était un sourire heureux et sincère qui pouvait illuminer la pièce la plus sombre avec son rayonnement. Ce bonheur rendait Kyle encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y avait quelque chose de si authentique chez lui. Ses boucles incohérentes, ses joues roses et sa chemise à moitié ouverte lui donnaient l’impression qu’il n’appartenait pas à ce monde. Le gros nazi se sentit étrangement humilié devant le Juif. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un simple humain, un mortel, offrant un précieux cadeau à un dieu de la beauté et de la musique. Il ne pouvait pas cacher un sourire timide lorsque Kyle lui prit la boîte, la posa sur le bureau et l’ouvrit. Le Juif regarda son objet le plus cher avec respect et caressa son bois.

 

"Tu veux jouer un peu ?" Demanda Herr Cartman, toujours fasciné par l'autre garçon. Kyle se tourna vers lui avec une expression de pure excitation et de joie.

 

"Je peux ?"

 

"Bien sûr. Tu es le violoniste, après tout. "Dit le nazi dans un rire, essayant de paraître nonchalant et de cacher le rougissement qui voulait se répandre sur ses joues.

 

« Envie particulière ? » Demanda le Juif, alors qu'il plaçait le violon sous son menton et tenait l'archet près des cordes.

 

« Ce que tu veux. »

 

À partir de ce jour, Kyle jouait du violon tous les soirs, lorsque le nazi rentrait de ses tâches quotidiennes au camp. Herr Cartman adorait ça, les sons envoûtants provenant de l'instrument avaient le pouvoir merveilleux de l'adoucir. Même s’il avait eu une journée affreuse et qu’il était revenu complètement stressé et énervé, la musique de Kyle semblait toujours atténuer ses tensions, jusqu’à ce qu’il se détende complètement. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges a joué toutes sortes de compositions, mais a également commencé à créer les siennes. Comme lors de la soirée, Kyle improvisait parfois une mélodie. Émerveillé par cela, Herr Cartman a insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de l'écrire. Le SS ne sait peut-être pas jouer de l'instrument, mais il a une bonne oreille et un bon instinct en matière de musique. C'est ainsi que leur propre répertoire s'est lentement construit. C’est le résultat des expérimentations créatives de Kyle et des conseils de la critique du nazi. C'était le travail d'équipe parfait le plus improbable entre deux ennemis de deux mondes opposés. Mais la musique était leur terrain commun. Quelque chose que personne n'aurait jamais prédit.

 

Herr Cartman apprenait également à connaître le Juif de manière nouvelle. Lentement, et à mesure que Kyle gagnait en confiance vis-à-vis du nazi, une toute nouvelle personnalité lui était révélée. Le garçon qui, au départ, ne révélait que la haine dans ses yeux, affichait maintenant une gamme d’émotions tout aussi intenses, qui étaient cachées tout ce temps. Herr Cartman a vite découvert que Kyle était très impétueux et qu'il maudissait et criait lorsqu'il était frustré (ce qui se passait souvent dans le chaos qu'il avait hérité de Garrison). Tout comme il a découvert que le garçon était plein de compassion, toujours prêt à aider et à protéger les autres, même dans les plus petites choses (dont il a été témoin lorsque Kyle était avec Alfred et Chef). Il était une personne de haute moralité, possédant des principes éthiques capables de rejeter l’idéologie nazie d’un seul coup. Et il n’avait pas peur de dire au gros visage du nazi à quel point ses idées, ses ambitions et ses idéologies étaient malades.

 

Herr Cartman s'est rendu compte que le Juif était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré son jeune âge, Kyle possédait déjà de vastes connaissances générales. Mais c'étaient les réponses spirituelles qu'il osa parfois donner qui reflétaient son intellect. Par pure curiosité, Herr Cartman a demandé aux services SS de recueillir le plus d’informations possibles sur le passé et les antécédents du Juif. Il avait maintenant un fichier avec l'adresse du domicile de Kyle, les écoles où il était allé, les classes qu'il avait. Kyle était de loin le haut de la classe. Meilleur des meilleurs. Juif typique. Ainsi, Herr Cartman savait que, malgré sa grande fascination pour le Juif, il devait également être sur ses gardes. Parce que Kyle était trop intelligent et trop déterminé. Il avait toutes les qualités de quelqu'un qui organiserait une rébellion. Et cela inquiétait le gros nazi.

Très.

 

Kyle, en revanche, avait été positivement surpris par le gros nazi. Il savait que Herr Cartman avait tenu parole. Quelques jours après le contrat, le nazi lui présenta un document avec le transfert de plusieurs juifs aux cuisines, dans lequel figuraient les noms de sa famille. Mais pour Kyle, ce n'était pas assez de preuves. Il a donc demandé au chef, en secret, de rechercher ses parents et son petit frère la prochaine fois qu'il irait aux cuisines. Au grand soulagement de Kyle, le cuisinier noir lui a donné une description très précise de sa famille. Le Juif était donc sûr que c’était vrai. Herr Cartman ignorait évidemment son importance pour le Juif. Il ne pensait pas à la grande reconnaissance de Kyle pour la protection de sa famille. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

De plus, Herr Cartman avait apporté de nombreuses améliorations au style de vie de Kyle. Il ne vivait plus dans des conditions sous-humaines. Il pouvait désormais manger, se laver, se vêtir et dormir correctement. Il savait qu'en quelques semaines, il avait gagné beaucoup de poids perdues (principalement grâce à Chef) et qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus fort et en meilleure santé. Son travail était digne, même si cela le rendait parfois fou. Lentement, les souvenirs d'un adolescent travaillant dans la neige à casser des pierres ou à porter des cadavres sont devenus inconnus se sont estompés dans un passé qui semblait devenir de plus en plus distant chaque jour. Ce qui l’inquiétait, car la plus grande peur de Kyle était de revenir dans le camp. La raison pour laquelle il était sûr de faire tout ce que Herr Cartman avait commandé. Et découvrit, que finalement ce n’était pas si mal de lui obéir.

 

Kyle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que des relations sexuelles régulières avec le gros nazi soient aussi géniales. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Herr Cartman soit si passionné et pourtant si attentionné. Tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui permette de jouer du violon à nouveau et, surtout, de le motiver et de l'aider à créer de nouvelles compositions. Kyle se rendait compte que l'officier SS avait bien plus à offrir que ce qu'il avait vu pour la première fois. Herr Cartman était toujours le nazi écœurant, cruel et stupide qu'il a toujours cru, mais il avait aussi un côté humain. Celui qui se souciait, aidait, protégeait et défendait lorsque l’appel était nécessaire. Même si la bonne action serait camouflée avec cruauté ou égoïsme, Kyle était trop intelligent pour ne pas s’en apercevoir. Il apprenait à voir à travers le nazi. Et commençait à aimer ce qui lui était révélé.

 

…

 

C'était mi-octobre et, après une autre tournée de folie sexuelle, Kyle jouait du violon à merveille et avec une grande passion. Quand il eut fini, il haletait légèrement, car sa composition était assez vigoureuse.

 

"C'est comme le sexe pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?", Demanda Herr Cartman avec amusement.

 

« Mm ... mais un genre de sexe différent. Plus comme… faire l'amour. » Dit Kyle avec un air rempli de sous-entendu.

 

"Et que sais-tu au sujet de l'amour, de toute façon?", Demanda le nazi avec un ton malicieux, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite que nécessaire. Après tout, Kyle avait seulement expérimenté le sexe avec lui. Il regarda Kyle baisser les yeux, ses joues rougir et sourire timidement.

 

"Eh bien, je ..." commença Kyle, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

 

"Quoi ?!", cria Herr Cartman, contrarié par l'interruption. Il mourait d'envie d'entendre la réponse du Juif.

 

« Un télégramme est arrivé, monsieur. C’est de Craig Tucker. » La voix d’Alfred se faisait entendre de l’autre côté de la porte. Le gros nazi a pratiquement couru jusqu'à la porte et l'a ouverte, murmurant à mi-voix « Il était temps ». Il ouvrit la porte et le majordome tendit le petit morceau de papier. Après avoir congédié Alfred, le nazi ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit le journal, tandis que Kyle remettait le violon dans son étui avec un sourire inquiet. Il regarda le gros nazi et put voir son expression passer d'une anticipation enfantine à une colère pure.

 

« Putain de Juifs !!!» cria-t-il avec colère et Kyle sursauta surpris et un peu effrayé par l'explosion soudaine. « Les enfoirés de juifs !!! Je les déteste !!! Tous ! !!! » cria-t-il furieux. Kyle fit un pas en arrière, fixant le nazi avec des yeux écarquillés, se sentant réellement intimidé par le SS en colère. Herr Cartman sembla se souvenir de la présence du Juif et le regarda avec des yeux rétrécis. "Regardez ce que ton putain de peule à fait !" Dit-il en écrasant le petit morceau de papier sur le bureau. Kyle le prit et lut le message sur le télégramme.

 

_Soulèvement juif. 11 SS tués. Sobibor liquidé. Arrive demain._

 

Les mains de Kyle tremblèrent alors que les mots du message s'enfonçaient. Sobibor se liquida. Sobibor. Il pouvait se rappeler ce nom. C’était le camp de la mort où Herr Cartman voulait être transféré. L'endroit où les Juifs ont été massivement gazés. Et maintenant, l'inattendu était arrivé. Un soulèvement de juif. 11 SS tués. Les Juifs s'étaient apparemment rassemblés et avaient combattu les nazis. Tué des gardes SS. C’était sûrement une blessure douloureuse pour le parti nazi. C'était un échec. Un échec humiliant et scandaleux. Parce que les soldats supérieurs, bien entraînés et bien armés ont été tués par un groupe de Juifs maigres et affaiblis. Kyle sentit une sensation de chaleur remplir sa poitrine. Il était fier de ces juifs. Il était fier de son peuple. Et ainsi, un sourire involontaire fut dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 

“ Ah !  Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?! » Cria Herr Cartman exaspéré en voyant le sourire du Juif. « Oooh, mais bien sûr. C'est une putain de victoire pour toi ! C’est vraiment quelque chose pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? Si ta putain de famille ne serait pas en vie, tu organiserais aussi une putain de révolution, non ?! ”Le gros accusé nazi alors qu’il déchirait le papier des mains de Kyle Le roux le regarda étrangement impassible.

 

"Oui. Je le ferais. » Kyle déclara calmement après un moment et Herr Cartman le regarda surpris, ne s'attendant jamais à ce qu'il l'admette. « Honnêtement, c’est dommage que cela ne se produise pas plus souvent ! C’est dommage qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres qui n’aient rien à perdre, alors ils osent se battre contre ces salauds ! "

 

"Comment oses-tu ?"

 

" Pourquoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes supérieur ? Une race qui se démarque de toutes les autres races ? C’est une illusion. Une putain d’utopie ! C’est une idée tordue pensée par un esprit tordu et suivie par des gens tordus ! Ce n’est pas seulement ridicule, c’est rempli de contradictions et de lacunes. Je veux dire, regarde Hitler ! Il n'a rien de la race aryenne pour laquelle il prêche tant ! Il est petit et brun ! Il ressemble plus à un putain de Juif qu'à toute autre chose ! » Cria Kyle alors qu'un étrange sentiment de victoire alimenté par le pouvoir le prenait.

 

“ Ah ! Ne parle pas du Führer comme ça ! N'ose pas le comparer à votre race dégoûtante inférieure ! »

 

« Répugnant ? Vraiment ? Regarde-toi alors. Pour quelqu'un qui trouve les Juifs si dégoûtants, tu sembles en aimer toucher un particulièrement. Je suis étonné que l’idée que tu pourrais mourir d’une éventuelle maladie contaminant dégradante ne vous traversait pas l’esprit. »

 

Kyle dit d'un air provoquant et savait qu'il appuyait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu et qu'il allait bientôt être brûlé. Et puis une terrible douleur se répandit sur son visage. Herr Cartman l'avait giflé. C’était avec une telle force qu’il avait presque perdu son équilibre et avait immédiatement goûté du sang sur ses lèvres. Il fit face à Herr Cartman, qui lui jeta le regard le plus dangereux et le plus intimidant. Pour la première fois, Kyle n'éprouva aucune peur. Au lieu de cela, il eut un sourire en coin et frappa le nazi au centre du visage. Il entendit ses doigts craquer mais c'était génial. Il observa avec un plaisir étrange le sang couler du nez du nazi, tandis que Herr Cartman le regardait avec étonnement. Il essuya le sang du revers de la main et sourit d'un air maladif.

 

"Tu vas tellement le regretter, sale Juif." Dit-il d'une voix menaçante et Kyle hésita un instant, craignant pour sa famille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, alors que de gros doigts lui serraient le cou vicieusement. Mais Kyle le frappe et le repousse, alors le nazi est obligé de le relâcher. La prochaine chose que le SS vit, c’était un saut. Il est tombé en arrière, frappant le sol. Ils se sont roulés sur le tapis, frappant, donnant des coups de pied, maudissant coup après coup, se colorant de sang et leur peau. Herr Cartman réussit à coincer Kyle, le saisissant par les bras avec une force incroyable. « Je te déteste putain, Kahl! Putain je déteste tout de toi !!! "cria-t-il sans réfléchir.

 

Au lieu de montrer sa peur, Kyle eut un sourire amusé tordu. Ce fut la dernière goutte pour le gros nazi. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle du Juif et l'embrassa. Le baiser était méchant et agressif, dégageant un goût métallique et acide de leur combat. Kyle gémit sous lui dans un mélange de protestation et de joie. Il embrassa le nazi en retour et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Herr Cartman de manière possessive. Les deux avaient perdu la tête. De plus, des petits coups et des coups de pied ont été partagés entre les baisers affamés désespérés. Herr Cartman baissa à la hâte le pantalon de Kyle et le Juif poussa un cri de plainte, alors qu’une érection dure envahissait son corps sans aucune préparation. Le SS baisa sans pitié le roux, le rendant hystérique sous la douleur et le plaisir que cela provoquait. C'était rapide, méchant et écœurant. Herr Cartman regardait follement le Juif gémir sous lui, la tête en arrière, ses boucles rouges mouillées de sueur et de sang. Il éjacula dans le Juif avec un sourire narquois. C'était le sexe le plus féroce et le plus exaspérant qu’il n’ait jamais connu. Et c'était incroyable.

 

"Putain..." Murmura Kyle après un moment, sa poitrine se soulevant toujours et tombant irrégulièrement. "Nous sommes tous les deux sérieusement fou."

 

Herr Cartman eut un petit rire sous le commentaire véridique du juif et s’accorda totalement avec lui. Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il regarda dans les yeux verts et vit le feu de plus tôt céder la place à quelque chose de plus doux. Soudain, il a eu peur. Parce que tout ce qu'il a adoré chez ce Juif lui fait le détester. Et tout ce qu'il détestait à propos de Kyle le faisait l'adorer. Et il était conscient qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir ces sentiments contradictoires.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dernière partie du chapitre est inspirée de la chanson et du clip de Florence and the Machine, d'où le titre «Kiss with a fist».
> 
> Les cuisines étaient les lieux privilégiés pour travailleur car elles étaient fermées, donc protégées de la chaleur estivale et du froid hivernal. Et bien sûr, cuisine signifie nourriture. Les Juifs devaient préparer les rations pour les prisonniers, alors vous pouvez imaginer qu'ils grignoteraient de temps en temps un peu de nourriture. Dans le chapitre suivant, je donnerai plus de détails sur le soulèvement à Sobibor.


	22. Insurrection à Sobibor

Alfred commençait à s'inquiéter pour les deux jeunes de la maison.

Il avait entendu les voix fortes la nuit précédente. Il entendit les cris, les jurons et les insultes. Surtout, il était surpris d’entendre la voix aiguë de Kyle au-dessus de celle du nazi. Il entendit des meubles s'écraser, le verre se briser sur le sol et des cris furieux. Qui ont été suivis par des sons passionnés. Au moment où il a jugé bon de quitter la maison et de se diriger vers le bâtiment du personnel. Le majordome revint à la maison le lendemain matin et sut que les adolescents avaient survécu à la nuit, car ils se criaient de nouveau. Il soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

"Je le jure. Chaque jour, ces deux-là agissent plutôt comme un couple marié. » Dit Alfred en prenant un verre d'eau. Le chef se tourna pour lui faire face et grimaça.

« Effectivement. Les gosses de nos jours. », dit le chef en secouant la tête. Alfred décida de rester un peu plus longtemps dans les cuisines. Au moins, ici, il n’entend pas les voix chauffées du nazi et du juif.

…

“ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? " Cria Kyle exaspéré à Herr Cartman en agitant un papier qu'il venait de taper pour le gros nazi. "Ce n’est pas comme si vous, les putains de nazis allaient annoncer la nouvelle aux prisonniers du camp !"

“ Oh ! Toutes les précautions sont nécessaires !!! Je n'ai pas eu de soulèvement dans mon camp ! » Cria Herr Cartman, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il répondait à ce putain de juif. "Fais juste ton travail et lis à haute voix." Kyle lui lança un regard meurtrier mais consentit. Il se redressa un peu et lut :

_« Les nouvelles règles à appliquer à partir du 16 octobre de l'année 1943 au camp Dachau :_

-  _Les Juifs ne recevront qu'une ration par jour au déjeuner._

-  _Les nouvelles entrées avec des familles seront immédiatement séparées à l’arrivée et placées dans des endroits différents._

-  _Toute forme de désobéissance à l’égard d’un officier nazi sera punie de 15 coups de fouet en publique. "_

"Herr Cartman, c'est ridicule !" Se réprimanda Kyle une fois qu'il eut fini de lire.

“Eh bien, personne n'a demandé ton avis ! De plus, je ne prends aucun risque. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il y ait une faille dans mon système de sécurité ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un groupe de Juifs qui ruinent mon rapport vierge ! Quant à toi… » Il pointa son index gras vers Kyle, l'air vraiment énervé. « Vous avez déjà mis en périls mon service plus d’une fois, alors tu ferais mieux de te comporter correctement. Tu ne voudrais pas que quelque chose de tragique arrive à l'un des membres de votre douce famille, n'est-ce pas? » Herr Cartman souriait malicieusement et regardait Kyle dans l’attente d’une réponse. Ça a fait l'affaire et Kyle est resté silencieux.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, quitte mon bureau, s'il te plaît. Je crois que tu as du travail à faire. » Dit-il avec malveillance et Kyle se retourna contre la colère. Le sourire narquois de Herr Cartman disparut au moment où le Juif quitta la pièce. Il a examiné le papier avec le nouveau règlement. « Je ne prends aucun risque, Kahl. Surtout avec toi dans les parages », murmura-t-il.

…

Craig est arrivé après le déjeuner. Herr Cartman se précipita vers la voiture et salua son compatriote nazi. Il a gentiment invité Craig à entrer dans la maison, l'a conduit au salon et lui a offert à boire. Herr Cartman voulait apprendre tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé à Sobibor. Comment dans le monde les Juifs ont-ils réussi à maîtriser les SS bien entraînés ? Il avait besoin de comprendre où se trouvait la brèche, ce qui avait échoué dans le plan sans faute de Reinhard. Kyle avait désobéi à ses ordres en restant dans son petit bureau et se tenait plutôt derrière la porte du salon, l'oreille collée à la porte. Comme le gros nazi, il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé à Sobibor.

« J’ai reçu ton télégramme hier » commença Herr Cartman, assis sur le canapé en face de Craig. "Que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

"C'était tellement ..." commença Craig, alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette, l'air nerveux. "…inattendu."

Il inspira profondément la nicotine et souffla la fumée paresseusement. Il observa le nuage blanc grandir, devenant de plus en plus large mais de plus en plus mince, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne invisible et se mêle à l'air, son parfum en étant le seul souvenir. « J’étais là, Cartman. J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Je suis venu rendre visite à mon père ce jour-là. 14 octobre. Je n'oublierai jamais cette date maudite… »

Il y avait un regard hanté sur son visage alors que de nouveaux souvenirs étaient encore affichés devant ses yeux. « C’était un après-midi d'automne frisquet, un peu pluvieux, il ne pleuvait pas vraiment. Putain de temps putain, donc l'aube est normale pour cet endroit maudit. C'était un jour ordinaire, comme tous les autres dans le camp. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais les Juifs savaient que ce serait différent. Ils planifiaient leur plan sournois depuis longtemps. Le brassant en silence, murmurant de sombres secrets dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont si bien réussi à cacher leur secret. Que personne ne dénonce aucun signe, qu'aucun mot ne soit accidentellement échappé, aucun traître ne se dégage entre eux. »

Craig fit une pause et prit son verre avec du whisky et prit une grande gorgée. « Il était peu après quatre heures lorsque nous avons entendu le premier coup de feu. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Soudainement, une putain de foule de Juifs s'échappait par la porte principale et par des barbelés. Nos gardes leur ont tiré dessus depuis les tours de guet et depuis le sol. Beaucoup sont morts. Mais beaucoup plus ont survécu et se sont échappés des limites du camp. Ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux. Trop."

"Que leur est-il arrivé ? Aux Juifs qui se sont échappés ? » Demanda instamment M. Cartman. Ils devaient être attrapés et tués. Le plan Reinhard devait rester secret. Toute l'extermination des Juifs devait être isolée du monde. Si les citoyens allemands finissaient par savoir ce qui se passait réellement chez les Juifs, ils pourraient ne pas l’aimer et se retourner contre les nazis. Le peuple allemand était fidèle au Führer, mais n'était pas encore prêt à comprendre son plan brillant pour la construction d'un nouveau monde. Ils ne comprendraient pas les coûts et les moyens nécessaires pour construire le Troisième Reich.

"La plupart d'entre eux sont morts dans les mines", répondit Craig. Herr Cartman leva un sourcil, confus, ne se souvenant pas de la nécessité d'exploiter par la terre les abords des camps. Il vit Craig avaler sèchement. « Commandant Reichsleitner, a ordonné de poser des mines autour du camp cet été, en raison… d'un certain nombre de prisonniers qui ont fui Sobibor. ”

"Quoi ? Il y avait déjà des Juifs qui s'échappaient auparavant ? » Demanda le gros nazi exaspéré, perdant toute couleur de son visage.

« Eh bien, tu sais, les Juifs essaient de s'échapper tout le temps ! Cela se passe surtout pendant la nuit… mais ce n’est pas le problème. » Dit Craig sur la défense et bu le reste de son whisky. « Bien que beaucoup soient morts dans les explosions du champ de mines, il en restait encore beaucoup qui se sont rendus dans la forêt. Ils ont été poursuivis et tués. Mais pas tous. Certains sont toujours portés disparus. »

"Nom de Dieu ! Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ? Ont-ils tous simplement commencé à courir vers les barbelés ? », S'interrogea Herr Cartman, craignant un soulèvement similaire dans son propre camp.

"Non. Ce n'était pas une évasion chaotique. C'était un soulèvement bien organisé. Si simple et basique, mais tellement putain de génie ! » Admit Craig frustré. « Ce jour-là, c’était le jour où les soldats ont dû se rendre chez le tailleur pour s’adapter aux nouveaux uniformes d’hiver. Le tailleur était un complice et a autorisé trois Juifs dans son magasin. Ils avaient des haches, probablement volées… Quoi qu'il en soit, quand les soldats sont entrés dans la salle de travail pour essayer les uniformes, les putains de Juifs sont venus avec leurs haches et… » Craig coupa ses propres mots, se sentant mal à la gorge. « Un par un, ils les ont tués. Onze gardes SS ont été brutalement tués de sang froid ! La tête et la poitrine sont grandes ouvertes, révélant le sang, les entrailles et la cervelle ! Et comme les soldats avaient pris rendez-vous avec le tailleur, ils sont venus par intervalles, de sorte que les Juifs ont eu le temps de cacher les corps et de nettoyer le sang. Ils ont volé les armes des soldats morts et quand ils ont donné le signal, le soulèvement a commencé. » Il y eut un lourd silence après le récit de Craig. Herr Cartman le fixa, incrédule.

« Quels sont les chiffres définitifs ?» Finit-il par dire, la gorge sèche, craignant fort pour la réponse.

« La moitié des prisonniers s'est échappée. Environ 300 hommes. La plupart d'entre eux ont été tués, mais à l'heure où nous parlons, la recherche d'environ 50 prisonniers sont en poursuit. ”

"Quoi ?! 50 Juifs sont en fuite ?! ”Herr Cartman a crié et ensuite choqué à ses propres mots. C'était impossible, inconcevable. Ce fut la fin de son brillant plan pour exterminer les Juifs. Se sentant étourdi, le gros nazi sombré sur le canapé se sentant absolument vaincu. Son rêve, son beau rêve d'un monde parfait, construit à partir d'une course parfaite, s'effondrait. "Je ne comprends pas. Sobibor était censé être l'endroit où les Juifs devaient mourir. Sa sécurité était censée être imperméable. » Herr Cartman a déclaré d'une voix lointaine, choqué tout présent dans ses yeux et sa voix. Il se leva, ayant désespérément besoin d'un verre et se dirigea vers la bouteille de whisky. Les mains tremblantes, il versa un peu de cette boisson dans un verre.

« Mais évidemment, ce n’était pas le cas. Était-ce ? » Craig admit également battu. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre vide, se sentant perdu. Un verre n’a pas suffi à noyer ses inquiétudes. « Des ordres ont été donnés pour liquider le camp. C’est trop risqué de le faire fonctionner. Les Juifs ont écrit l'histoire et en sont sortis glorieux, même si cela a coûté de nombreuses vies. Cette histoire donnera de l'espoir aux nouveaux arrivants et fermentera de nouvelles révoltes. De l'autre côté, le camp doit être complètement effacé de la carte, comme s'il n'existait jamais, au cas où un Juif échappé survivant tenterait de le montrer à qui que ce soit. Il ne peut y avoir aucune preuve de l'existence du camp. Nous suivons l’exemple de Treblinka. "

“Treblinka ? Que s'est-il passé à Treblinka ? Demanda Herr Cartman, confus, mais anticipant une réponse importune.

« Tu n’étais pas informé ? Oh bien, je suppose que peu de gens le savaient. Je viens juste d'apprendre ça hier aussi. » Craig a déclaré presque absent. « Cela s'est passé cette année, début août. C’était aussi une sorte de révolte majeure à Treblinka et le camp devait être liquidé. Tout a été démantelé jusqu'à ce que rien du camp ne soit terminé. Le lieu se confond avec la forêt environnante. C’est fini de Cartman. Treblinka et Sobibor ont pris fin. » Il y eut un silence de deuil, aucun des adolescents ne savaient quoi dire ensuite.

« C’est une honte… et maintenant ?» Dit Herr Cartman alors qu’il s’assis sur le canapé, son verre déjà presque vide. Craig secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Les deux nazis restèrent longtemps silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Herr Cartman déglutit alors que le récit de Craig revenait dans sa tête. Il sentit que la marée était en train de changer. Et pour la toute première fois, il craignait que cette guerre ne se retourne contre eux.

…

Quand Kyle réalisa que le silence qui s’installait entre les deux nazis était là pour rester, il retourna à son bureau sans faire un seul son. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, appuya son dos et se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. Il devait étouffer son cri de joie, sa joie de victoire, son rire d'orgueil et de vengeance. Il se contorsionna, réprimant les sons jubilatoires qui lui demandaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il a laissé des larmes de contentement couler sur son visage.

"Ils l'ont fait !" Murmura-t-il. "Ils l'ont fait !"

Il avait besoin de toute sa maîtrise de soi pour s'empêcher de rire et de pleurer de façon hystérique. Il se couvrit donc la bouche des deux mains et avec une grande force. Il glissa lentement son dos contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le sol, le sentiment extatique affaiblissant ses jambes. Il a ri de joie car les Juifs montrent enfin à ces putains de nazis qu’ils n’avaient pas peur d’eux. Il a ri parce qu'ils ont riposté. Jusqu'à la fin. Même si cela leur a coûté la vie. Parce qu'une mort en liberté était plus honorable qu'une vie en prison.

Il a pleuré pour leur mort. Pour l'injustice qui a façonné ce monde, où les bons et les forts ont toujours été punis. Il a pleuré parce qu’ils ne vivaient pas pour raconter leur histoire. Mais leur histoire serait racontée. Parce qu'il l'avait entendu. Et Kyle s’assurait que leur grande action ne mourrait pas avec eux.

Les nazis pourraient faire disparaître le camp du site. Ils pourraient dissimuler toutes les preuves de son existence. Ils pourraient mentir et prétendre que Sobibor ne l’a  _jamais_  été et que le soulèvement n’a  _jamais_  eu lieu. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas effacer sa mémoire.

Jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Les soulèvements de Treblinka et de Sobibor sont réels. Voici les informations que j'ai trouvées sur Internet :
> 
> Le camp d'extermination de Treblinka a été construit au printemps 1942. Il était camouflé dans un écrin de verdure entrelacé pour cacher ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Treblinka était un lieu d'exécution de masse, un camp de la mort comme Auschwitz. On estime qu'environ 850 000 personnes ont été tuées ici - des Juifs de Pologne occupée, de Tchécoslovaquie, de France, de Grèce, de Yougoslavie et d'URSS, ainsi que d'Allemagne et d'Autriche. Des Tsiganes polonaises et allemandes ont également été envoyés à Treblinka.
> 
> Le 2 août 1943, les prisonniers se sont rebellés. Ils ont saisi des armes légères, pulvérisé du kérosène sur tous les bâtiments et les ont incendiés. Dans la confusion, un certain nombre de soldats allemands ont été tués mais beaucoup d'autres prisonniers ont péri : sur 1 500 prisonniers, seuls 40 auraient survécu à la révolte. Après la révolte, il a été décidé de fermer le camp de la mort et de tirer sur les derniers prisonniers juifs. La zone du camp a été labourée et des arbres ont été plantés. Le camp a été transformé en une ferme.
> 
> Sobibor a opéré de mai 1942 à octobre 1943 dans un seul but : tuer le plus rapidement possible autant de Juifs, y compris des enfants. Aucune sélection n'a été faite pour le travail ou la mort - les victimes ont été amenées au camp dans des wagons à bestiaux et presque toutes, à l'exception d'une poignée, ont été gazées immédiatement après leur arrivée. Les chambres à gaz de Sobibor ont tué environ 260 000 Juifs au total pendant l'Holocauste, dont quelque 35 000 Juifs hollandais, initialement attribués à Auschwitz. La plupart venaient de Pologne et des régions occupées de l'Union soviétique et d'Europe occidentale. La révolte des prisonniers juifs du 14 octobre 1943 met fin au camp de Sobibor. Seuls quelques-uns - environ 60 - ont réussi à survivre et à démontrer l'existence de Sobibor.
> 
> Le camp d'extermination a été évacué à l'automne 1943, les installations d'extermination ont été détruites, le terrain de l'ancien camp d'extermination a été labouré, des arbres ont été plantés et des fermes paisibles ont été construites. Il ne resterait plus aucune trace qui puisse témoigner des atrocités commises à Sobibor.
> 
> À la fin de 1943, les nazis ont fermé tous les camps de la mort construits spécialement pour exterminer les juifs. Le bilan des camps est le suivant :
> 
> Treblinka (850.000 Juifs) ;
> 
> Belzec (550 000 Juifs) ;
> 
> Sobibor (260 000 Juifs) ;
> 
> Chelmno (150.000 Juifs)
> 
> Lublin (également appelé Majdanek, 50 000 Juifs).
> 
> Auschwitz a continué à fonctionner. En janvier 1945, neuf jours avant l'arrivée des Soviétiques (alliés) au camp de la mort d'Auschwitz, les SS firent sortir près de 60 000 prisonniers du camp en direction de Wodzisław Śląski (allemand : Loslau), à 35 kilomètres de là, où ils furent emmenés dans des trains de marchandises à d'autres camps. Environ 15 000 prisonniers sont morts en route. Le nombre total de morts à Auschwitz était d'environ un million de Juifs et d'un million de non-Juifs.


	23. Monstre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre particulièrement stressant!

La nuit était tombée.

Alfred dit de passer une bonne nuit à Kyle avant de se rendre chez le personnel. Il a averti le Juif de ne pas aller au salon, car Craig Tucker et Herr Cartman étaient déjà plongés dans l'opium et le whisky. Mais Kyle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une telle chose en premier lieu. Après tout, cela reviendrait à se condamner à mort s'il se présentait devant eux, maintenant que leur fierté et leurs ambitions nauséabondes avaient été écrasées par les Juifs. Alors il les évita par tous les moyens et travailla jusque tard dans la soirée, profitant du silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la maison. Pourtant, il détestait sa tâche éternelle de tout cataloguer correctement. Lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé en février 1940, sous la lettre M, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'une collation tardive. Kyle n’a pas remarqué que la porte des toilettes s’ouvrait derrière lui quand il revenait de la cuisine. Craig venait de sortir et avait vu le roux entrer dans le petit bureau. Ses lèvres attirèrent un sourire malicieux.

 

Kyle était légèrement penché au-dessus du bureau, soulevant document après document, lisant les dates avec une expression concentrée ; quand la porte s'est ouverte. Il le sentit, mais l'ignora, pensant que c'était Herr Cartman. Il a seulement trouvé cela étrange de ne pas entendre le son de la clé qui tourne la serrure. Alors il leva la tête et tressaillit lorsqu'il vit Craig Tucker se tenir dans son bureau.

 

"Pardon. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. » Craig s’excuse.

 

"Oh non. C’est bon. » Kyle rejeta nerveusement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il craignait que ce gars-là ne lui enlève ses frustrations. Après tout, il était le Juif le plus proche de lui.

 

« Je vous ai vu dans le couloir. Je suis heureux de voir que Cartman a suivi mon conseil. » Dit gentiment le garçon aux cheveux noirs, toujours souriant.

 

"Ce qui était ? " Demanda Kyle alors qu'il était obligé de cacher la tension autour de lui.

 

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas vous tuer. Ce serait un gaspillage de talent. » Dit Craig avec désinvolture alors qu'il se déplaçait avec inquiétude parmi le fouillis d'étagères, de tiroirs, de dossiers et de boîtes. Kyle cacha un soupir de soulagement, réalisant que le nazi ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il n’appréciait toujours pas vraiment le fait que Craig se déplaçait dans sa chambre.

 

"Euh ... Merci." Dit Kyle en souriant.

 

"Je vois qu'il vous a également confié une nouvelle fonction." Dit Craig en levant curieusement des papiers et en les regardant. "Eh ben, quel chaos."

 

"Ouais. Je sais. » Dit Kyle dans un rire spontané. Craig sourit sincèrement au son. Il resta un moment devant le bureau pour étudier les caractéristiques de Kyle. Les yeux sombres restèrent longtemps sur le visage du Juif et Kyle se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant.

 

"Vous savez ce qui est curieux, Juif ?" Craig insista sur le dernier mot et le cœur de Kyle s’accéléra. Son esprit l'avertit de faire attention. Ce nazi pourrait encore signifier un danger. « L'idéologie nazie dépeint une image de votre race à laquelle j'ai appris, ces dernières années, à être complètement fausse. Moche, visage pointu, personnes grise au long nez. Intelligent, gourmand et méchant. Sans aucune sorte de bonne connaissance ou de sensibilité. Mais alors, je tombe sur des garçons et des filles qui, tout comme vous, ne correspondent pas du tout à cette description. » Kyle fit automatiquement un pas en arrière.

 

Craig continua sa série de pensées. « Au lieu de cela, ils se révèlent plutôt beaux, avec des fonctionnalités fascinantes et talentueux de différentes manières. Tout comme vous… Kyle, n'est-ce pas ? » Le roux hocha simplement la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout l'orientation que prendrait ce sujet. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline monter dans son sang et ressentit une soudaine envie de fuir. Mais au lieu de cela, il resta debout, gardant une façade fraîche. « Vous êtes avant tout une rareté. Un spécimen unique. Cheveux roux, yeux vert foncé, traits parfaits. Vous êtes plutôt du genre exotique, est-ce que vous le savez ? » Craig s’approcha de nouveau, tandis que Kyle faisait autant de pas en arrière ; "Pas étonnant que Cartman veuille vous voir près de lui."

 

"Où est-il ?" Demanda docilement Kyle, incapable de cacher sa peur de sa voix. Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux noirs devint méchant.

 

« Oh, il a dû partir pendant un moment. Une affaire urgente dans les compartiments des soldats. » Il se rapprocha encore et Kyle recula et toucha enfin l'étagère derrière lui. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prends bien soin de vous. "Dit Craig, fermant enfin l'espace entre eux.

 

Il s'appuya contre le bois de l'étagère, juste à côté de la tête de Kyle. Le Juif le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et un regard paniqué. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se pencha et pinça les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Mais Kyle, étant plus petit et agile, bougea et s'échappa maladroitement, heurtant une boîte. Craig leva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et sourit amuser. « Oh Kyle. Tu ne dois pas être timide avec moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir si tu as un goût aussi merveilleux que vous en avez l'air. »

 

"Reste loin de moi !" Dit Kyle d'une voix étranglée, incapable de croire que cela lui arrivait réellement. Mais Craig se déplaça soigneusement entre le chaos, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa proie. "Herr Cartman sera furieux !" Prévint le Juif.

 

"Eh bien, dans ce cas, ce sera notre petit secret." Est-ce que Craig répondait au désespoir de Kyle ? Le Juif en avait assez et décida de courir vers la porte, mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut plus rapide et attrapa Kyle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

 

« Lâche-moi !!!» cria Kyle plus furieux qu'effrayé.

 

"Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Cartman et toi ?" Murmura Craig à l'oreille de Kyle, une main appuyée sur la clavicule du garçon, l'autre resserrée autour de sa taille. « Espèce de petite pute. » Dit-il en bougeant les hanches, s'accroupissant contre Kyle, soulignant le point. Le Juif, possédé par la peur et la rage, lutta pour se libérer de son harceleur, mais Craig, qui était plus fort, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Avant que Kyle ait eu le temps de réagir, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

 

 Il le rompit assez rapidement et sourit à l'expression effarée de Kyle. « Mm, tu as de belles lèvres. C’est honteux d’avoir cette petite coupure ici. » Dit Craig en caressant doucement la petite croûte se formant sur la lèvre inférieure de Kyle, rappelant le combat d’hier. De nouveau, Craig pressa ses lèvres contre Kyle dans un mouvement rapide et soudain. Voulant goûter davantage, il pressa ses doigts autour du cou du Juif, alors le rouquin haleta horrifié. La langue de Craig envahit la bouche de Kyle, qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur et de protestation. Après avoir tenté, en vain, de se libérer de la main de Craig, il a fait la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Il mordit la langue de Craig.

 

“Aaauw !!! Putain !!! "Craig a crié sous le choc. Kyle a réussi à se libérer et à s'enfuir, jetant des boîtes avec des dossiers par terre pendant le processus. Furieux, Craig courut après Kyle et s’attaqua au rouquin. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, des cartons et des dossiers leur tombant dessus. Le Juif lui donna plusieurs coups de pied en défense, jusqu'à ce que Craig le frappe violemment au visage. Kyle fut surpris pendant quelques secondes par l’intensité du coup, mais réussit à sortir du deuxième coup. Ils se sont battus durement et violemment et Craig ne s’attendait pas à ce genre de résistance de la part du garçon. Kyle a réussi à donner un coup de pied si fort que le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'est écrasé contre le bureau avec surprise.

 

« Putains de nazis, vous pensez que vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez avec nous ! Tu penses que tu peux nous maîtriser pour toujours, mais tu as tort ! » Cria follement alors qu'il se levait, se sentant envahi par la colère, ses mots étant alimentés par les informations qu'il avait entendues quelques heures auparavant. « C’est faux, merde ! Nous allons nous battre ! Jusqu'au bout ! Et nous réclamerons notre revanche ! »

 

Crier ces mots à Craig avait été la plus grande erreur de Kyle. Il aurait dû courir au moment où l'autre s'est écrasé contre le bureau en bois. Il n’aurait jamais dû prononcer ces mots avec colère, car ils avaient saigné l’orgueil déjà blessé du nazi. Les mots de Kyle piquaient comme une épée impitoyable, brûlaient comme un acide et provoquaient une haine irrationnelle dans l’esprit de l’autre garçon. Le Juif a regretté son geste téméraire imprudent quand il a vu le visage de Craig se tordre de colère.

 

« Putain de juif infecte ! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! J'ai déjà vu ce regard. Ces yeux fous et dangereux ! Cette décision écœurante et indomptable ! J'ai vu ce regard victorieux, il y a à peine deux jours, juste avant que tes camarades juifs ne meurent étouffés dans leur propre sang ! » Craig cracha cruellement, alors qu'il se levait aussi. « Vous les juifs, vous avez l'air si captivant. Vous avec vos beaux visages, yeux hypnotisant, sourires fascinants. Mais vous, les Juifs, vous êtes laids de l'intérieur. Vile, cruel et fou !!! Mais je connais un moyen de faire ressortir ta laideur ! Je vais goûter ta délicieuse saveur exotique jusqu’à ce que tu ais un goût amer et gâté ! Je respirerai ton doux parfum enivrant jusqu’à ce que tu sens aussi fort que du pourrie ! Je vais baiser tes murs serrés jusqu’à ce que ton cul saigne comme s’il s’est déchiré en deux ! Je vais te baiser fort jusqu’à ce que ta jolie voix meure de tous ces cris ! Jusqu'à ce que la vermine qui vit sous cette belle façade soit révélée et écrasée dans l'oubli !!! ”

 

Les horribles paroles du nazi firent couler l'adrénaline dans le sang de Kyle. Chaque cellule a été alertée du danger et tous ses sens corporels se sont intensifiés. Il a réagi rapidement quand il a vu le premier signe que Craig allait l'attaquer. Kyle sauta hors du chemin, écrasé par une mer de dossiers, de livres et de cartons ; lutta pour atteindre la porte, réussit à l'ouvrir et sortit du bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était, en fait, la situation exacte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il courut rapidement dans le couloir, mais Craig, possédé par la rage, sortit du bureau désorganisé et courut derrière Kyle. Le Juif a couru pour sa vie, sans jamais regarder en arrière, la porte d'entrée étant désormais son seul et unique but. Hélas, le nazi était plus rapide que lui et, encore une fois, il s'est attaqué au rouquin. Kyle lutta désespérément contre le nazi, luttant pour se libérer de l’emprise de l’autre, frappant et frappant sans pitié.

 

« Aaauw ! » Craig, hurlé de colère, Kyle se mordit le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte du sang. Le nazi l’a frappé une, deux fois, encore et encore de chaque côté du visage de Kyle jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rouge des coups et saigne des coupures. « Tu aimes jouer le difficile ? Eh bien, c’est bien pour moi. Un peu de lutte rend le jeu encore plus amusant ! » Dit vicieusement Craig. Il déchira la chemise de Kyle sans pratiquement aucune résistance, tandis que le cerveau du Juif était léthargique à cause des coups violents. Lorsque Kyle a finalement repris connaissance, il a frappé Craig dans les yeux avec un mouvement soudain. Le nazi secoua la tête, déconcerté par le coup mais se mit à rire follement. « Aller, bats-toi ! Résistez-moi ! » Encouragea le nazi en colère alors qu’il luttait pour se mettre dans le pantalon de Kyle.

 

"À L’AIDE !" Cria Kyle tandis que ses ongles égratignaient les mains de Craig dans un effort difficile pour l'empêcher de le déshabiller.

 

“Crie autant que tu veux ! Il n’y a personne dans la maison. Cartman est absent. Et nous allons nous amuser ensemble ! » Dit Craig avec un sourire tordu et Kyle commença à paniquer. Il était coincé sous le poids du nazi et ne pouvait pas bouger sous lui.

 

"Non !!! Laisse-moi partir !!! AU SECOUUUR !!! ”

 

 « Assez de ce petit jeu. Allons droit au but, d’accord ? » Murmura malicieusement Craig à l'oreille de Kyle. Il lèche avidement la poitrine de la rouquine. Kyle se tortilla impuissant tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mordait les mamelons et se frottait la main entre les jambes du Juif. "Je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras plus marcher." Murmura Craig victorieusement. Il essaya à nouveau de décompresser le pantalon de Kyle, mais le roux ne le permit pas, se défendant plus violemment. Bouleversé, Craig le gifla violemment au visage. Kyle ouvrit les yeux après le dur coup et observa avec surprise le soulèvement du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Craig poussa un cri étonné alors qu'il était forcé de s'éloigner de Kyle.

 

"Touche. Pas. À. Mon. Juif !!!" Cria Herr Cartman avec colère, tandis qu'il traînait Craig dans le couloir, le saisissant par les bras avec une force inhabituelle.

 

«C-Cartman ! Je-je peux t’expliquer ! » Plaida Craig alors qu’il était guidé avec force vers la sortie de la maison. "Le Juif m'a séduit !"

 

« Tu penses que je suis un putain d’attardé ?! Sort d'ici !!! » Herr Cartman a crié et a jeté Craig par la porte principale. "Je ne veux plus jamais voir ton putain de visage !!!" Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber sur le visage mais se leva rapidement. Il a couru vers sa voiture, garée à côté de la maison.

 

« Ce putain de Juif est dangereux ! Il va te tuer dans ton sommeil ! Il nous déteste autant que nous les détestons ! » Cria Craig en entrant dans sa voiture avec fureur. Il s'éloigna, son avertissement résonnant encore dans les airs. Les roues crissent tandis que la voiture trace un grand demi-cercle et démarre, laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée et une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé. Herr Cartman regarda la voiture partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Il s'est ensuite précipité à l'intérieur de la maison, son cœur rebondissant malsain. Lorsqu'il atteignit Kyle, il était déjà debout, se balançant avec difficulté et essuyant du sang sur son visage.

 

"Kalh ..." dit doucement Herr Cartman, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du roux. Mais Kyle tressaillit et s'éloigna de lui.

 

"Ne me touchez pas !!!" cria Kyle outré, la colère mêlée à l'horreur. "Ne me touche pas putain !!!"

 

"Kalh, c’est moi." Herr Cartman parla doucement, espérant que sa voix atténuerait le mouvement du Juif agité, mais Kyle continua à se cacher de lui.

 

« Vous, les putains de nazis, vous êtes des tarés !!! Vous tous !!! » cria Kyle alors que toute la tension de l'attaque était maintenant relâchée. "Je te déteste ! Je te hais putain !!! Vous tous ! » Kyle se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui lui échappait.

 

Il a donné peu de résistance lorsque Herr Cartman a soigneusement enroulé ses bras autour du Juif blessé. Le gros nazi lui murmura de douces paroles de réconfort, mais Kyle ne put pas les entendre, ses sanglots convulsifs étant plus forts. Il a pleuré sur l’épaule du nazi en tenant désespérément ses gros bras. « Où étais-tu ?! » Cria Kyle avec tristesse, l'accusation souillant sa voix. "Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Il allait… allait… » Mais il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, trop affaibli et affligé pour pouvoir verbaliser la violation qu'il avait presque subie. Kyle s’abandonne totalement aux soins de M. Cartman, s’accrochant à la protection et à la sécurité. Il a donc été autorisé à être bercé par le gros nazi.

 

Herr Cartman pouvait sentir ses entrailles se retourner. L’accusation du Juif a piqué son cœur impitoyablement, le traversant jusqu’à son âme. C’était tellement stupide et imprudent de laisser Craig seul avec Kyle. Le nazi aux cheveux noirs n'a jamais caché son attirance pour le garçon. Pire encore, Herr Cartman était très conscient de l’intérêt de Craig pour Kyle dès le début. Mais il avait été trop sous l'influence de l'opium et du whisky pour bien penser. Son esprit était trop affecté, trop lent et trop extatique pour penser à quoi que ce soit, surtout aux conséquences. Ce n’est que sur le chemin du retour des quartiers des soldats que les effets de la drogue ont commencé à s’atténuer et il a commencé à réfléchir. Une sensation inconfortable émergea du creux de son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa qui il avait laissé avec Kyle.

 

C’est dans ce moment de prise de conscience que M. Cartman a commencé à courir. Il n’a jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez rapide. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était d'atteindre la maison. Et pendant les courtes minutes de sa course, un horrible mauvais sentiment remplit son cœur. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris de Kyle alors qu’il était encore à l’extérieur. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus et son estomac se retourna violemment à la pensée que Craig faisait mal à Kyle. Il a pratiquement volé à l'intérieur de la maison et quand il a vu l'image de Craig sur Kyle, le Juif sans défense à moitié nu et sous le sang ; il a vu rouge. La main de Craig rencontra le visage de Kyle avec un claquement fort et le sang bouillit dans les veines de Herr Cartman. Il avait fallu toute la maîtrise de soi qu’il pouvait encore porter pour ne pas briser tous les os de Craig. Mais pour le moment, Herr Cartman faiblit. Il hésita sous les mots accusateurs de Kyle, sous le regard terrifié dans ses yeux, sous les sanglots irréguliers qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, sous la douleur des doigts qui s’accrochaient désespérément à sa peau.

 

« Je suis désolé, Kalh. Je suis vraiment désolée. » Le gros nazi s’excusa sincèrement et sentit les doigts de Kyle presser encore plus fort sur sa peau. « Ça va, maintenant. Je ne laisserai jamais ce connard te toucher d’un doigt. Jamais. Je te le promets. » Herr Cartman jura d’une voix étranglée, la douleur du Juif lui transperçant le corps et devenant aussi la sienne. Il sentit les doigts de Kyle s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair et écouta ses sanglots diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se calmer.

 

Quand Kyle cessa de pleurer, Herr Cartman plaça soigneusement sa main sous le menton du juif et la souleva pour pouvoir examiner son visage. Kyle était dévasté. Son visage était éclaboussé de sang. Il pouvait voir des coupures sur le visage et certains endroits étaient déjà gonflés et devenaient violets. Kyle avait les yeux fermés, les dernières larmes jaillissant d'eux, évitant son regard. « Oh, Kalh ... Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait ? » Murmura Herr Cartman en brossant des boucles rouges sur le visage de Kyle. C’est seulement à ce moment-là que Kyle a osé ouvrir les yeux et fixer son regard sur celui du nazi. Herr Cartman pouvait lire la douleur en eux. Le mal, l'accusation et la haine. Mais il a également lu la gratitude dans une volonté inébranlable. Il sourit avec compassion. "Viens, tu as besoin d'un bain."

 

…

 

Kyle était assis dans une baignoire sans se soucier de la partie inconnue de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était assis dans l'eau tiède et parfumée, sans se soucier du fait qu'il avait permis au gros nazi de le soigner comme un enfant, de le déshabiller et de l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire. Il se moquait s’il était nu, exposé et vulnérable. Parce que tout ce qui l'intéressait, à présent, était l'effet de la chaleur produite sur son corps meurtri. Parce qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Son corps était raide et faisait affreusement mal partout.

 

Herr Cartman a soigneusement lavé le Juif et a veillé à ce que ses coupures soient propres afin qu'elles guérissent correctement. Il était dégoûté par la quantité de bleus gonflés qu’il avait trouvés sur les bras, les jambes, la poitrine et le dos de Kyle. Mais il était aussi fier, sachant qu'ils témoignaient de la grande lutte que Kyle avait menée, sachant qu'il s'était défendu sans relâche. Il savait que Kyle avait donné une part égale d'ecchymoses à Craig. Il a soigneusement nettoyé le visage du roux et le garçon a légèrement bronché quand l’alcool lui a mordu la peau.

 

« Tu es un putain de Juif coriace, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il le complimenta fièrement, mais Kyle se contenta de secouer les épaules. « Craig, cette merde, a dit que tu étais dangereux. Que tu me tuerais si tu voulais… Je sais qu'il a raison. »

 

"Alors maintenant, je suis un monstre", marmonna Kyle, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde amusé par les paroles du nazi. Herr Cartman contempla silencieusement Kyle pendant un moment. Le roux le regarda un peu confus quand il vit un sourire sincère s'étendre sur ses traits, le rendant étrangement gentil.

 

« Pas seulement un monstre. Tu es mon petit monstre. "Dit Cartman en pinçant doucement la joue de Kyle.

 

 


	24. Putain de Parfait

Herr Cartman était assis sur un large divan.

Il observa la silhouette sombre, immobile sur son grand lit.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Pas quand des pensées troublées persistaient dans son esprit. Pas quand les mots de trahison accusant Kyle lui ont brûlé les oreilles. Pas quand l'image de Craig blessant le roux le hantait. Pas quand une série de sentiments désagréablement inconnus a empoisonné son cœur. Échec, culpabilité, compassion. Le gros nazi se demandait depuis quand il avait commencé à protéger le Juif. Depuis quand ses intentions ont elles cessé d'être celles du sadisme et de la torture, de se transformer en une forme de compassion ?

 

Herr Cartman soupira lourdement et se frotta ses doigts sur son front avec fatigue. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit à voix haute, il appréciait la compagnie de Kyle. Que ce soit au moment de leur alliance ou lorsqu’ils traitaient de questions administratives. Précieux petits moments, comme quand leurs yeux se rencontraient pendant qu'ils parlaient, ou quand ils échangeaient des sourires alors qu'ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Il appréciait énormément les petites discussions après leurs moments passionnés et les conversations intellectuelles qu'ils avaient après que Kyle jouait de la musique. Même s'il n'a jamais admis, il adorait ces moments spéciaux qu'ils ont partagés ensemble. Il chérissait le regard intense dans les yeux verts de Kyle, empli du feu de la passion. Il aimait la façon dont Kyle essayait de cacher son sourire lorsque le nazi se faufilait dans son petit bureau juste pour le tenir, l'embrasser, être avec lui.

 

_Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?_

Les mots de Kyle résonnaient dans son esprit. Il avait semblé si effrayé, si trahi, si vulnérable. Et alors, Herr Cartman se demandait, depuis quand Kyle se sentait-il protégé par lui? Le nazi n’était pas stupide. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours, voire des semaines, qu'il avait remarqué que le roux le regardait différemment. Parce qu'au début, il y avait toujours une tension et une méfiance autour de Kyle, qui ne se dissipaient que quand ils touchaient ou jouaient du violon. Dernièrement, le nazi avait remarqué une nouvelle lueur de curiosité dans les yeux du juif, de nouvelles expressions adoucies et des sourires plus sincères.

Et il se demandait si Kyle lui faisait confiance.

Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Il l'aimait bien.

 

Ce fut son interrogatoire le plus détesté. Parce que cela le rendait à la fois insécurisé et vulnérable. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé. Surtout dans la manière que Kyle l’ait fait. Parce que cette pensée réchauffa son cœur vide et froid. Cela le rendit désireux de recevoir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais reçu dans sa vie d'aucun être vivant. Pas même de sa mère.

 

Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était lui qui permettait une interaction plus que nécessaire avec le Juif. C’est lui qui a le plus incité le sexe avec le roux. C'est lui qui a incité Kyle à sortir lentement de sa coquille et à prétendre oublier qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis. Peut-être ont-ils tellement prétendu qu'ils l'avaient vraiment oublié. Et maintenant, Herr Cartman réalisa à quel point il était dans le besoin. Il réalisa à quel point il lui manquait un sentiment dont il était convaincu depuis longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Parce que maintenant il le voulait, il en avait vraiment besoin. Et l'idée que Kyle pourrait lui donner, lui donnait de l'espoir. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse fantasmer tout ce qui ne va pas ou que le Juif l'utilisait pour quelque stratagème pour se libérer, était blessé de manière insensée. Alors il décida qu'il devrait désormais éviter Kyle, sous le prétexte que le garçon guérissait de ses blessures, alors que c’était vraiment lui qui craignait d’être blessé.

 

Herr Cartman ne pouvait pas dormir. Au lieu de cela, il écouta la douce respiration lourde et rythmée. Mais quelque part dans le brouillard de ses pensées troublées, il s’endormit. Et rêvé avec la moindre touche, mais la plus douce touche sur sa joue. Le mot _merci_ furent murmurés à son oreille et il sourit dans son sommeil. Dans ce rêve agréable.

 

Lorsque Herr Cartman se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut et son lit était vide et froid.

 

…

 

Quatre longues journées se sont écoulées après la visite de Craig. Kyle s’est tenu devant la porte du bureau de Herr Cartman pendant un temps indéterminé. Il hésita, sentant son courage vouloir le quitter à tout moment. Herr Cartman et Kyle s'évitaient avec succès. Mais le nazi manquait au juif. Terriblement. Il n’appréciait pas la distance mais en avait malheureusement besoin. Parce que l'attaque de Craig avait provoqué chez le roux des sentiments qu'il avait écartés et délibérément ignorés.

 

Kyle s'était senti mal à l'aise de se lever sur le lit de Herr Cartman, tout comme il s'était senti mal à l'aise de le laisser pendant que le nazi dormait. Le fait que Herr Cartman l'ait vu dans son état le plus vulnérable et l'ait traité avec la plus grande gentillesse le mettait mal à l'aise. Et pour cela, Kyle était extrêmement reconnaissant. Ce matin-là, il voulait remercier le gros nazi, mais Herr Cartman ne l'avait jamais appelé à son bureau et ne l'avait jamais rendu visite non plus. Kyle avait plutôt envisagé de se rendre au bureau du nazi, mais chaque fois que l’idée lui venait à l’esprit, son cœur s’emballait et ses jambes devenaient de la gelée.

 

Au cours de quatre longues journées pénibles, Kyle s’est laissé dominer par ses peurs. Parce qu'il savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus que de la simple gratitude. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus significatif. Il avait senti ce nouveau sentiment émerger timidement du fond de son âme depuis un certain temps. Mais dernièrement, il devenait rapide et fort. Et puis Craig est venu. Kyle avait vu la fureur sauvage sur le gros visage du nazi quand il avait soulevé Craig en l'air. Mais quand ses yeux bruns cherchaient les siens, ils étaient chaleureux, attentionnés et pleins d'inquiétude. Herr Cartman l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait réconforté, soigné et protégé avec dévotion ce soir-là.

 

Kyle était habitué à être fort. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était connu pour sa détermination. Pendant l’oppression progressive de la race juive et les années cachées dans le petit grenier, Kyle avait souvent l’impression d’être le pilier de la famille. C’est lui qui n’a jamais faibli, celui qui a toujours trouvé le moyen de se lever et de continuer, celui qui a relevé le défi de la vie avec le sourire. Il a tellement intériorisé qu'il devait être fort, qu'il ne s'est jamais laissé tomber. Être faible. Il est devenu fier et n'a refusé de l'aide de personne. Il a associé la faiblesse à l'humiliation et à la dégradation. Il a oublié ce que c'était de se sentir effrayé et vulnérable. Il a oublié ce que c'était d'avoir besoin du soutien de quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Herr Cartman.

 

Dans le camp, le gros nazi l'avait poussé loin. À ses limites physiques et mentales. Herr Cartman avait tout fait pour rappeler à Kyle qu'il était aussi faible et vulnérable que quiconque. Il était là pour lui rappeler que, aussi fort qu'il l'aurait cru, Kyle était un être humain et qu'il avait aussi ses limites, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et il a réussi à le prouver le jour où Kyle est devenu le chercheur de corps du camp. C’était la première fois depuis de longues années que Kyle pleurait ouvertement, dans les bras de quelqu'un. La première fois, il ressentit le besoin d'être soigné et protégé. Et j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était merveilleux d'être aimé. Pour être enveloppé dans les bras protecteurs de son père, bercé par sa voix douce. Comme il se sentait soulagé après avoir pleuré. La façon dont il se sentait renouvelé, comme si une nouvelle force émergeait de l'intérieur de lui.

 

 Kyle savait qu'il devrait haïr Herr Cartman pour l'avoir fait souffrir, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Herr Cartman n'a pas seulement rappelé à Kyle son côté vulnérable, il l'a accepté sans juger le rouquin. Après son effondrement dans la chambre noire, Kyle pensait vraiment que le gros nazi se moquerait de lui ou dédaignerait son étalage de misère, d'angoisse et de désespoir. Au lieu de cela, il sembla considérer son explosion émotionnelle comme normale, rien d'extraordinaire. De la même manière, il n’a pas résolu le problème de la détresse de Kyle après la tentative de viol de Craig. Herr Cartman l'avait réconforté, soigné et protégé sans faire d'histoires. Ce que Kyle a grandement apprécié. Principalement, parce que normalement, Kyle considérait son comportement comme extrêmement humiliant, mais Herr Cartman se sentait bien. Le nazi a permis à Kyle de réapprendre à être complet avec lui-même et à accepter ses faiblesses comme faisant partie de son être avec la normalité. Et ainsi sa gratitude devint plus forte, se heurtant à un sentiment d'empathie croissant envers le gros nazi.

 

Kyle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il n’attendrait pas une seconde de plus. Il s'était torturé pendant assez de jours et devait maintenant remercier Herr Cartman. Il avait besoin de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et il avait compris exactement comment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que le sentiment soit réciproque.

 

Herr Cartman se leva de son bureau au moment où Kyle entra dans son bureau. Le Juif tourna la clé et le sourcil du nazi se cambra, son regard passant de surprise à méfiant. Kyle pouvait sentir son cœur battre très fort, ses mains tremblaient déjà et il sentit son visage rougir furieusement lorsqu'il vit Herr Cartman.

 

« Je voulais te remercier. Pour l'autre jour. » Kyle dit maladroitement et prit finalement le courage de faire quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau. Il s'arrêta lorsque Herr Cartman s'éloigna du bureau pour se placer au milieu de la pièce, juste en face de lui. Il lui lançait toujours le regard suspicieux, ne comprenant évidemment pas la raison pour laquelle Kyle fermait la porte. « J'aurais dû le dire tout de suite, ou quand je me suis réveillé, mais ... » Il s'arrêta et regarda le nazi hésitant.

 

« Mais je dormais. » Le nazi termina sa phrase et Kyle put entendre la contrariété à voix basse.

 

« Oui, tu l‘étais ... j'aurais dû venir à ton bureau plus tard, mais ... » Kyle se tut et secoua les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire ensuite. Ses mots sont morts dans sa bouche et il a avalé à sec.

 

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux auparavant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de ses sentiments de cette façon. Tout cela le rendait mal à l'aise. « Je me rends compte que l'autre jour, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire ce que je savais sur le fait de faire l'amour… » Murmura presque Kyle, ses yeux verts évitant les yeux bruns, ses joues brûlantes d'embarras. Soudain, il craignait que le gros nazi se moque de lui, l’humilie, ou pire encore, qu’il dit quelque chose de cruel et de méprisant. Mais au lieu de cela, il fut réduit au silence. Kyle a finalement eu le courage de lever la tête. Herr Cartman le regardait surpris et perplexe. Cela donnait au roux le peu de courage nécessaire pour se diriger lentement vers le nazi. Il ne s'est arrêté que lorsqu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. " Eh bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vraiment mettre en mots… Mais je peux te le montrer."

 

Kyle murmura la dernière partie, son regard évitant à nouveau les yeux du nazi. Sa poitrine se souleva et tomba un peu plus vite que prévu et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Hésitant, les mains de Kyle se posèrent sur les bras de Herr Cartman, il releva légèrement la tête, les yeux sur les lèvres du nazi et l’embrassa doucement. Son souffle se serra dans l'attente du moment où Herr Cartman l'éloignera et lui demandera avec colère ce qui ne va pas. Mais cela n’est pas arrivé. Kyle prit alors un peu plus de courage et embrassa plusieurs fois les lèvres du nazi, de doux baisers secs et doux. Puis il pressa ses lèvres avec un peu plus de force, les quitta et sa langue caressa le nazi sous la lèvre. Kyle sentit un léger souffle secouer les lèvres de Herr Cartman lorsqu'il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour permettre l’entrée de la langue du Juif.

 

Kyle s'embrassa lentement mais habilement, goûtant l'intérieur chaleureux et familier. Il libéra le moindre gémissement et glissa ses mains sur le dos du nazi, le rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Herr Cartman émit aussi un gémissement et ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine du juif. Sa langue rencontra Kyle avec impatience, un peu plus qu’au début, mais se laissa bientôt submerger par la douceur du lent baiser. Ils bougèrent à peine, leurs corps immobiles, se tenant l'un l'autre, leur langue faisant tout le travail. Leur respiration devint plus lourde et plus rapide lorsque le doux baiser devint affamé et chauffa le sang dans leurs veines. Ils se séparèrent, ayant besoin d'inhaler de l'oxygène précieux. Herr Cartman baissa les yeux pour voir le visage de Kyle. Le roux était rouge, les lèvres enflées et les yeux brillants.

 

"C'était ... incroyable." Murmura le nazi avec un souffle coupé et Kyle sourit avec un mélange de timidité et de fierté. Kyle a planté quelques baisers plus chastes et a lentement poussé son corps contre le nazi, obligeant Herr Cartman à faire de même. "Que fais-tu?"

 

"Sur le canapé." Murmura Kyle entre les baisers.

 

 Herr Cartman a été un peu surpris par l’initiative et le avances du rouquin. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais attendu du juif. Il était vrai que Kyle était toujours coopératif et correspondait à ses mouvements avec avidité, mais tout cela était implicite dans le contrat, après tout. Sachant que le Juif agissait de son plein gré, il l’a complètement excité et il s’est facilement abandonné aux manières lentes, tendres mais brûlantes du roux. Et ainsi, Herr Cartman a permis au Juif de le guider vers le canapé et de le coucher sur le dos. Kyle s’est approché de lui et s’est assis sur les genoux du nazi. Kyle jeta un coup d'œil dans les yeux impatients du SS et sourit. Il embrassa Herr Cartman, leur langue n'avait jamais été aussi bonne auparavant.

 

 Herr Cartman sursauta un peu surpris lorsque les doigts de Kyle commencèrent à déboutonner son gilet, leurs lèvres ne s'écartant que lorsque le Juif l'aida à l'enlever. Le rouquin procéda ensuite au déboutonnage de la chemise du nazi, tandis que leurs baisers devenaient plus affamés, leur respiration plus lourde, leur corps en attente. Herr Cartman soupira de douce satisfaction lorsque les lèvres de Kyle quittèrent les siennes pour planter de petits baisers dans son cou et sur sa clavicule.

 

Le nazi ferma les yeux et releva lentement la tête lorsque les doigts froids et tremblants de Kyle parcoururent sa peau chaude. Les baisers chastes du rouquin se transforment en délicieux petits coups de langue et grignotements sur sa peau. Herr Cartman sentit les dents du juif mordiller soigneusement son lobe d’oreille, sa langue tracer sa mâchoire et sa clavicule, ses lèvres enveloppant son mamelon. Il lâcha un gémissement alors que Kyle torturait ses sens de cette manière extrêmement lente, avec de douces caresses et des touches tendres. Ses grandes mains se rendirent dans le dos du Juif, se glissa sous sa chemise et caressa sa peau soyeuse et chaude, déplaçant ses doigts de haut en bas.

 

Après un moment, ses mains descendirent et se posèrent sur les fesses de Kyle, les massant et les pressant doucement. Le rouquin gémit et embrassa plus ardemment Herr Cartman sur ses lèvres. Fier de son effet sur le Juif, Herr Cartman déplaça ses mains sur les côtés de Kyle, lui caressant ses cuisses. Kyle déplaça ses hanches involontairement alors que les mains du nazi s’approchaient très près de son entrejambe. Le rouquin continua à l’embrasser, mordillant et léchant la poitrine du nazi, tandis que leurs hanches s’avançaient les unes contre les autres, frottant leurs érections grandissantes. Ils haletaient, soupiraient et gémissaient entre leurs mouvements lentement tortueux.

 

À un moment donné, Kyle décida de déshabiller sa propre chemise. Dès qu’il eut la poitrine nue, Herr Cartman porta ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches, les laissa monter et descendre de son dos et rapprocha Kyle de lui afin que sa bouche puisse rencontrer le mamelon de Kyle. Le roux émit un gémissement chevrotant et ses hanches se déplacèrent plus vite contre le nazi, la chaleur et le désir devenant plus intenses. Herr Cartman prenait plaisir à goûter la poitrine du juif, sa langue glissant sur sa peau crémeuse, pendant qu’il faisait correspondre la danse des hanches de Kyle. Kyle respira profondément et gémit délicieusement, sentant son excitation grandir à chaque instant. Il dégagea soigneusement les mains possessives du nazi, s’éloigna de lui et se plaça à côté du canapé pour déshabiller son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Herr Cartman suivit son exemple, se débarrassant du reste du vêtement. Kyle remonta à nouveau vers Herr Cartman, se penchant sur lui tout en baissant son aine contre du nazi.

 

Le contact de leurs érections durcies leur fit friction ; ils ont bougé leurs hanches un peu plus longtemps, savourant le sentiment incroyable provoqué par le frottement de leurs parties génitales. Le halètement et les gémissements ont augmenté. Les yeux de Kyle étaient fixés sur Herr Cartman tout le temps, leurs lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrant avidement de temps en temps. Le roux s’arrêta soudainement avec le mouvement de ses hanches et ses lèvres parcoururent la peau du nazi, laissant une trace de baisers chauds et de la salive humide dessus. Herr Cartman eut le souffle coupé et gémit émerveiller lorsque Kyle se lécha la tête du pénis.

 

Il échappa un sermon alors que le roux léchait son membre de haut en bas, pressant sa langue chaude contre sa veine de pompage. Il ferma les yeux et tira la tête en arrière lorsque la bouche de Kyle entoura la tête de son sexe et s’alla de long en large à plusieurs reprises. Mais après un certain temps, Kyle s’arrêta et Herr Cartman gémit de protestation. Mais le roux le fit sourire en souriant alors qu’il se penchait sur lui, plaçant son index sur les lèvres du nazi. Herr Cartman resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes mais quand il sentit la main de Kyle guider son membre vers son anus, il comprit qu’il le préparait, en mouillant correctement sa queue. Kyle déplaça lentement ses hanches vers le bas, faisant monter l’érection dure de Herr Cartman dans son corps chaud. Les deux gémissent de plaisir et redémarrent leurs hanches en synchronisme.

 

Herr Cartman regarda Kyle s'extasier, alors que le garçon se déplaçait lentement. Il était assis sur lui et n'avait jamais semblé aussi sensuel auparavant. Ses lèvres étaient enflées, ses joues rougies, ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et ses boucles rouges étaient échevelées. Kyle agrippa les bras du nazi avec force pour donner du poids à son corps pendant qu’il bougeait les hanches plus rapidement, plus haut et plus profondément. Leurs corps dansèrent longtemps, changeant de vitesse, donnant plus ou moins de puissance. Kyle gémissait désespérer alors que le plaisir devenait insupportable. Quand il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il se coucha sur la poitrine de Herr Cartman et enfouit sa tête dans l’épaule du nazi, leurs hanches se déplaçant rapidement. Il a reçu chaque battement vigoureux avec un grand plaisir. Herr Cartman posa ses mains sur les fesses de Kyle, les pressa et renforça leurs mouvements. Les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Kyle devenait hystérique, criant de petits gémissements contre l’épaule de Herr Cartman, alors que les coups contre sa prostate le rendaient fou de plaisir. Le nazi pouvait sentir son orgasme se pointer en le pilonnant de plus en plus violemment.

 

" Je vais jouir ! Ça vient ! » Cria désespérément Kyle. "Ça vi- ... Ahhh !"

 

Le rouquin gémit érotiquement à plusieurs reprises et continua d'équilibrer ses hanches alors que Herr Cartman se tapait encore follement à l'intérieur. Kyle leva la tête pour faire face au nazi, dont les joues étaient rougies par la pression. Herr Cartman embrassa follement Kyle lorsque la grande vague de plaisir envahit son être et que son érection se déchargea dans l’antre du juif.

 

“Ahhh ! Tu es putain de parfait ! » Cria Herr Cartman dans son apogée.

 

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant longtemps, savourant leur silence, sentant la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de chacun diminuer. Après quelques minutes, Kyle bougea la tête paresseusement et embrassa la joue de Herr Cartman.

 

« Kalh. Tu n’es pas de ce monde. » Dit Herr Cartman en levant la tête pour faire face au roux qui le regardait avec curiosité. "Je pense que tu es un démon envoyé par ton dieu juif avec la mission de me rendre complètement fou."

 

" Vraiment ?" Dit Kyle avec une mouture satisfaite. « Et quel est mon succès dans ma mission ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix séduisante.

 

« Tu as accomplis ta mission. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiré de F**cking Perfect - Pink


	25. Commerce de Juifs

Des semaines passèrent et la nature changea lentement. Le vert a été remplacé par le rouge et le jaune, alors que les arbres restaient suspendus aux belles couleurs, les dernières évoquant un été chaud. Mais le vent âpre les emporta, vidant leurs branches, entraînant les feuilles dans une danse tourbillonnante dans les cieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atterrissent vertigineusement sur le sol boueux et créent un tapis d'or. Le vent est devenu plus froid le jour suivant. Il annonçait un hiver typique, avec des vents amers et des températures basses. Herr Cartman et Kyle n’avaient à parcourir qu’un petit morceau de voiture pour se rendre au quartier général du camp, mais le vent froid traversait même le manteau le plus chaud. Ils soupirèrent volontiers en entrant dans le bâtiment en se frottant les mains froides.

 

Après des mois de travail patient et diligent, Kyle avait enfin les chiffres définitifs de l’équilibre financier du camp. Cela avait choqué Herr Cartman, non seulement de découvrir les énormes vides financiers causé par M. Garrison, mais surtout de réaliser qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir commis des fraudes. Kyle lui avait présenté suffisamment de documents pour attester du travail corrompu de plusieurs bureaux. Herr Cartman a immédiatement contacté le chef des officiers SS, qui lui a ordonné de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour remédier à cette situation. Le ministère ne devait jamais avoir connaissance d'un tel désastre financier. Et ainsi, le gros nazi a amené son brillant comptable avec lui et les dossiers témoins de tous les crimes, au siège de Dachau. Les malfaiteurs étaient déjà identifiés et leur sanction serait immédiate. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était la réaction déconcertante des auteurs.

 

Dès que Herr Cartman a pénétré dans le bâtiment et a informé le chef du département administratif de ces fraudes, la panique a éclaté. Le mot fraude a été répété de comptable en comptable, se répercutant d'un bureau à l'autre. De nouveaux mots se sont répandus dans l'air comme une maladie infectieuse. Découvert, les coupables ont crié au châtiment et à la mort, ils ont commencé à courir follement. La peur les a aveuglés. Les hommes civils transformés en bêtes barbares. Ils tentèrent désespérément de s'échapper de l'immeuble, provoquant l'hystérie, la stupidité et la violence. Certains se sont tiré une balle dans le crâne sur le coup, beaucoup ont assassiné brutalement leurs collèges pour les écarter du chemin, tandis que d'autres ont sauté du haut de leur bureau. Herr Cartman et Kyle ont les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte sur le scénario désordonné de sang et de corps déchiquetés.

 

"Putain de merde…" Lâcha Kyle sous le choc.

 

« Ouais… c'était… euh… » Herr Cartman secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il semblait stupide, mais il était trop choqué et avait perdu les mots. Il vit soudain les deux gardes qui se trouvaient en face de lui, semblant tout aussi secoués. « Respectez mon autorité !», Cria le SS, probablement parce qu'il sentait que son autorité n'avait absolument aucun effet les dernières minutes. Il y eut un lourd silence et le gros nazi se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard confus des deux soldats. « Je vais avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui du département administratif. »

 

« Euh… Monsieur, il ne reste plus personne du département administratif. Ils sont tous… morts. » Un des gardes a dit avec maladresse.

 

"Merde !" Cria le gros nazi. « Putain, qui va faire la comptabilité maintenant ?» Demanda-t-il outré. Il se tourna brusquement vers Kyle, l'air optimiste.

 

 " Non ! Herr Cartman ! C'est physiquement impossible ! » Cria pratiquement Kyle. « Je n’ai pas encore réussi à réorganiser toute la merde de M. Garrison, je ne pourrai jamais restructurer tous les bureaux administratifs du camp. C'est trop !"

 

« Eh bien, il est hors de question de recruter de nouveaux commis comptables. Tout ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est trouver de nouvelles façons de voler de l'argent. Détourne-le dans un compte fantôme ou dans une merde similaire ! » Le gros nazi se plaignit fort.

 

"C'est fini ! Vous devez trouver des personnes qui n'ont aucun moyen de voler de l’argent ! Des gens qui n'ont aucun lien avec l’extérieur ! », A déclaré Kyle avec enthousiasme.

 

« Tu as raison, Kalh. Mais où vais-je trouver des comptables fiables sans contact avec le monde extérieur… Attendez… » Il se figea face à sa propre chaîne de pensées. "Les Juifs !"

 

" Vous avez raison, Herr Cartman !" Dit l’un des soldats avec un air jubilatoire. « Les archives contiennent les fichiers de tous ceux qui sont entrés dans ce camp. Leurs emplois sont l'un des éléments de rapport. "

 

"Et la meilleure partie est que nous n’avons même pas à les payer !", Conclut avec bonheur la deuxième garde. Kyle dut étouffer un petit rire alors que le gros nazi roulait des yeux, puisque c’était un sujet qu’il aimait frotter sur le visage de Kyle juste pour le faire chier.

 

“Oui, eh bien, c’est très… convenable. Mais qu'en est-il de l'énorme dette du camp ? Comment allons-nous pouvoir restaurer tout cet argent ? »

Herr Cartman gémit inquiet.

 

« Vendez des Juifs. » Les deux officiers ont dit à l'unisson et les deux adolescents ont été choqués. L'un a trouvé le concept tout à fait dégénératif, tandis que l'autre était trop possessif pour accepter une telle option. « Je sais que plusieurs membres du parti achètent des Juifs d'autres camps. Ils les achètent pour qu'ils travaillent comme esclaves dans leurs usines. » Expliqua le premier garde.

 

"Et le meilleur, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas à les payer !" Dit joyeusement le deuxième soldat. Kyle et Herr Cartman réprimèrent tous les deux l'envie de gémir et de rouler des yeux.

 

« Ils offrent un bon salaire », a ajouté le premier garde. Herr Cartman et Kyle échangèrent un regard. Personne n’aime vraiment l’idée pour deux raisons complètement différentes.

 

"Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix." Finit par dire Herr Cartman, se souvenant des mots de son supérieur. Il devait résoudre cette situation à tout prix. « Très bien. Donnez-moi les contacts nécessaires. Je m'occuperai du reste. » Dit à contrecœur Herr Cartman, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres nazis, qui se retournèrent immédiatement pour aller chercher les dossiers.

 

"Herr Cartman, c'est mauvais !" Lui cria Kyle, les poings déjà serrés. Le gros nazi ferma les yeux et donna un regard lourd.

 

« Kalh, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Moi aussi, je n’aime pas l’idée de les vendre non plus. » Il avoua et Kyle sembla surpris, ne s’attendant pas à être d’accord avec son opinion. « Parce qu'ils sont mes juifs ! Et mes Juifs devraient rester et souffrir dans mon camp et non dans celui des autres ! »

 

“Arg ! Sale connard ! » Accusa Kyle mais Herr Cartman se dépêcha de mettre sa main devant la bouche de la rouquine.

 

« Ta gueule, idiot ! Tu n’es pas à la maison ! » Murmura-t-il d’une voix d’avertissement et vit Kyle écarquiller les yeux. Il a pris sa main et le Juif a semblé embarrassé pour son imprudence. « Tu comprends bien que je vais devoir te punir pour cette insulte », dit Herr Cartman d'un ton malicieux. Kyle roula des yeux mais ne put cacher son sourire et ses rougeurs, sachant exactement quel genre de punition avait en tête Herr Cartman.

 

…

 

Le mois de décembre est arrivé froid et venteux, mais dans la maison de Herr Cartman, il faisait chaud. Une atmosphère joyeuse et festive régnait dans la maison alors que tout le monde se préparait pour Noël. Le chef était occupé à la cuisine, Alfred était occupé à l’orientation des tâches ménagère. Kyle était dans le salon en train de déballer des cartons et Herr Cartman parlait fort sur le téléphone de son bureau.

 

« C’est vraiment génial… Ok… À ce soir alors. » Le gros nazi raccrocha et se dirigea vers le salon, l'air ravi. Il entra et admira le grand pin se tenant bien en évidence sur un coin du salon. « Ah, j'aime cette période de l'année », murmura-t-il.

 

Kyle rit sous cape, mais son sourire était triste. En tant que Juif, il n'a pas fêté Noël, mais Hanoukka. Néanmoins, de la même manière que les chrétiens, la fête a rassemblé les gens dans leurs maisons et leurs sanctuaires. Ce serait sa première Hanoukka sans ses parents et son frère. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient bien. Le chef a toujours réussi à échanger quelques mots avec sa famille lorsqu'il se rendait dans les principales cuisines du camp et rapportait toujours tout au Juif.

 

Kyle soupira, manquant sa famille, mais aussi ses amis, en particulier Stan. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était resté fidèle à leur amitié, même après toutes les manœuvres des nazis pour retourner le peuple allemand contre la race juive. Il rendait toujours visite à Kyle dans le petit grenier chaque fois que c'était possible et lui apportait un peu d'espoir. Kyle accrocha une boule de verre rouge à l'arbre avec un soupir triste. Il avait si souvent décoré des arbres de Noël dans la maison de Stan, un souvenir qui le ramenait dans l’insouciance, à une époque où le monde était simple et où il faisait bon vivre. Herr Cartman remarqua la tristesse du Juif. Il marchait derrière lui, enroulant ses gros bras autour du roux et plaçant un baiser sur sa joue. Kyle sourit du geste tendre.

 

« Sois pas si triste, Juif. Tu vas gâcher l'atmosphère. » Murmura Herr Cartman à l'oreille. Kyle ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de son cou.

 

 "Qui vient ce soir ?" Demanda Kyle, ne voulant pas parler de son humeur et changeant ainsi de sujet.

 

« Tu sais, comme d'habitude. Ta petite amie Bebe, ton fan Clyde et ton disciple Butters. » Kyle rigola à la façon dont le gros nazi faisait référence à ses amis. « Et Tweek. Tu ne le connais pas, mais il est cool ”

 

"Et Craig ?" Demanda Kyle, incertain, les mains sur les bras du nazi, cherchant l’assurance de la protection.

 

« Ce fils de pute n'est pas invité, bien sûr ! Il ne se montrera pas. A moins qu'il ne souhaite la mort. "Herr Cartman laissa échapper un rire et Kyle se retourna pour lui faire un bisou sur le nez.

 

"Bien." Dit le roux et ils restèrent un moment debout, les bras croisés, le front serré. Ils le faisaient souvent, depuis quelques mois maintenant, se tenant juste l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleureuse sensation d'être ensemble.

 

"Oh oui. J'invite aussi un nouveau type ! » Se souvint soudain Herr Cartman. « C’est l’ami de Clyde et il a commencé une usine de vêtements. J'ai compris qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'aide pour trouver de nouveaux employés, alors je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas les mêmes boutons, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter aussi ? Il voudra peut-être m'acheter quelques Juifs… En outre, il semble être un gars cool, puisque Clyde paie tout le temps ses services. »

 

"Hum… je suppose." Kyle dit paresseusement, l'idée que le gros nazi avait la ressource de vendre à des gens comme le commerce pour compenser le problème financier du camp qui le troublait encore.

 

"Oh, et tu joues du violon ce soir."

 

"Naturellement" répondit Kyle avec un sourire.

 

…

 

Les premiers invités à arriver étaient Butters et Tweek. Alfred les accompagna jusqu’au salon où nazis et juifs discutaient des derniers détails du répertoire de la soirée.

 

« Ah ! Butters, Tweek. Entrez et installez-vous confortablement. Le Juif et moi venions de finir. Merci Kalh, tu peux partir maintenant. » Herr Cartman renvoya le roux, agissant à sa manière égoïste, ne voulant pas douter de son attrait pour le Juif. Alors Kyle se dirigea vers la porte.

 

"Eh, Kyle." Appela Butters, juste avant que le roux n'ouvre la porte. « J’ai apporté ma clarinette ce soir. Euh… nous pourrions peut-être jouer quelque chose ensemble. » Dit-il timidement et incertain. Kyle sourit gentiment.

 

"Oui, pourquoi pas.", dit-il.

 

"Ugh ... Aaarg !!!" Kyle tressaillit devant le cri venant de l'autre garçon blond. "Aaarg ! ... Bel arbre Cartman ... beurk !" Dit Tweek, tout en clignant des yeux et en secouant la tête tout en regardant l'arbre. Kyle remarqua avec étonnement que tout son corps tremblait sans relâche et regarda Herr Cartman avec inquiétude.

 

« Ne faites pas attention. Disons que Tweek est le type nerveux. » Dit le gros nazi qui se dirigea vers Kyle puis se pencha un peu pour se rapprocher de l’oreille du juif. « Il boit des dizaines de cafés par jour. C’est la raison pour laquelle il est toujours aussi frénétique. » Le roux hocha la tête, surpris et regarda Tweek s’asseoir à côté de Butters, vacillant et remuant constamment, clignant des yeux nerveusement et de temps en temps, il secoua la tête et émit un autre cri. Maintenant qu'il avait l'air en meilleure forme, Kyle remarqua que l'étrange garçon avait mal boutonné son manteau coûteux et que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et qu'il se tenait debout de tous les côtés.

 

"J'espère juste qu'il ne me distraira pas trop, plus tard." Murmura Kyle.

 

"Je le retiendrai, si cela devait arriver." Le gros nazi sourit. « Maintenant, sortez-moi ce cul juif d’ici !» Dit-il avec plus d'autorité, mais Kyle savait qu'il taquinait et partit avec un sourire plâtré sur le visage. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait profiter bonnement de cette soirée.


	26. Une soirée à retenir

Alfred frappa à la porte.

 

Il a annoncé que les derniers invités de la soirée venaient d’arriver.

Clyde entra, semblant légèrement plus potelé que la dernière fois. Il a salué les autres dans son attitude joyeuse typique. Il était suivi de Bebe, qui portait une robe rouge sombre qui sculptait joliment son corps. Et finalement, le nouvel invité est entré. C'était un beau et grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus et portant le badge à croix gammée sur son blazer. Herr Cartman se présenta avec bonheur, espérant que la soirée satisferait l'homme. Le gros nazi devait être sûr de l'impressionner par son hospitalité, il serait donc disposé à payer beaucoup d'argent pour les Juifs à vendre. Pendant le dîner, Herr Cartman a conclu qu'il aimait ce nouveau type, qui s'est avéré gentil et amusant. Il avait un bon sens de l'humour, au moins un que Herr Cartman pouvait apprécier.

 

« Alors, d'où viens-tu exactement ?» Demanda Herr Cartman en mangeant un dessert.

 

« J’ai grandi à Offenbach. C’est proche de Francfort. »

 

« Oui, je pense avoir déjà entendu parler de cet endroit. » Dit pensivement Herr Cartman. Le nom lui semblait étrangement familier, mais il ne se souvenait pas très bien où il l’avait entendu auparavant. Il l’a rapidement rejeté, concluant que ce n’était pas pertinent. De toute façon, il était trop occupé à impressionner ce gars pour qu'il pense aux banalités. « J'espère que tu apprécies la musique, mon ami. »

 

« Bien sûr. En fait, j'avais un ami qui était un grand musicien. J'ai adoré l'écouter s'entraîner. »

 

« Aaarg !» Cria Tweek en voyant Alfred entrer dans la pièce avec le café. Le majordome ignorait les manières agitées de l’adolescent, tout comme le reste du groupe qui semblait prendre ses cris et ses contractions inquiétants comme une chose ordinaire.

 

« Vraiment, où est-il maintenant ?» Demanda Butters, espérant toujours se faire de nouveaux amis musiciens.

 

« Euh, nous avons en quelque sorte perdu contact. » Répondit-il maladroitement.

 

« Notre talentueux violoniste est-il à la maison ?» Demanda Clyde avec espoir. Herr Cartman hocha fièrement la tête. Bebe avait l'air immédiatement excité.

 

« Ugh… Arg !!! » cria Tweek, soulagé après avoir siroté un café.

 

« Oh génial ! Il est _vraiment_ bon ! » Dit Bebe en faisant un clin d'œil au nouveau type, le double sens restant clairement dans les airs. Clyde s'installa inconfortablement sur la chaise en murmurant quelque chose à propos de Bebe qui s’extasie toujours à propos du musicien et Herr Cartman fut immédiatement inquiet. Il savait à quel point Bebe et Kyle étaient proches la dernière fois. Il espérait que cela ne se répète pas ou même qu’il n’aille pas plus loin ce soir. Mais il ne le permettrait pas. Le Juif était à lui et il n'était pas disposé à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

 

« Alfred. » Tout ce que Herr Cartman avait besoin de dire et le majordome acquiesça, comprenant sa demande. La table fut levée et tous les invités déménagèrent dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit et Kyle entra. Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Bebe courut joyeusement vers le roux.

 

« Kyle !!! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tout le monde était aussi surpris que le Juif lorsque la fille blonde l'embrassa sur la joue. Le corps entier de Kyle se raidit. Il s’immobilisa un bref instant, ses yeux verts s’élargirent et il pâlit quand il vit le visage des invités. Il avait clairement peur de s’attirer des ennuis à cause du geste peu orthodoxe de Bebe. Surtout, il essaya d'ignorer l'expression contrariée de Herr Cartman.

 

« Bebe ! » Cria de crier clairement jaloux. La fille relâcha Kyle et se tourna pour faire face à son petit ami.

 

« Rho, ça va Clyde ! » Dit Bebe de façon amusante. « Il est tellement mignon ! » Dit-elle en pinçant les fesses de Kyle, alors il grimaça en poussant un gloussement. Kyle sentit tout son sang lui monter au visage quand Bebe lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et retournait à Clyde. Il évitait les visages des invités, tout en se frottant honteusement son fessier.

 

« Juif, pourrais-tu s'il te plait… » commença Herr Cartman en essayant de cacher son ennui, mais Kyle le coupa, ses yeux se posant nerveusement sur Bebe, sur l'étranger aux cheveux noirs et se posant enfin sur le gros nazi.

 

« J’ai besoin d'un verre d’eau !» Dit Kyle trop vite, sa voix aiguë et presque paniquée. Herr Cartman soupira d'ennui.

 

« Va te chercher un verre d'eau, alors ! Tu sais où se trouve la cuisine. » Dit Herr Cartman, l'air irrité. Kyle acquiesça et se précipita rapidement vers la porte. Le gros nazi grogna quand il remarqua que les mains du rouquin tremblaient. _Génial ! Maintenant, cette chienne le rendait tout timide et nerveux. Putain de juif stupide, il peut rien tolérer !_ Le gros nazi pensa, regardant déjà la bouteille de whisky.

 

« Euh, Cartman, pourrais-je utiliser les toilettes ? » Demanda le nouvel homme.

 

« Bien sûr. Kalh, aurais-tu la gentillesse de guider M. Marsh aux toilettes ? », Dit M. Cartman sans regarder personne, puisqu'il se servait déjà un verre de whisky. Kyle, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, jeta un coup d'œil très rapide et acquiesça.

 

« Bien sûr, Herr Cartman. » Kyle ouvrit la porte et se plaça à côté, indiquant à l'autre de passer en premier, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il a suivi et a soigneusement fermé la porte derrière lui. Le Juif leva les yeux et vit l'autre garçon ouvrir la bouche mais il l'interrompit avant de dire quoi que ce soit. « Pas ici ! » Murmura-t-il en signant à l'autre de le suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Kyle ouvre une porte et poussât précipitamment M. Marsh dans son petit bureau.

 

« Oh mon Dieu, Stan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Cracha Kyle, se sentant heureux et terrifié à la fois.

 

« Je peux te demander exactement la même chose ! » Stan rigola avec un large sourire, que son meilleur ami reflétait instantanément. Ils ont ri et ont étreint une étreinte étroite. « Mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué ! J'avais tellement eu peur que je n’arrive trop tard. Que tu serais déjà mort. » Avoua le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Kyle appuya ses doigts sur le dos de son ami et réprima un sanglot, le sentiment d'être proche de son ami le faisant se sentir en sécurité et aimé.

 

« Comment ... Quoi ... » marmonna Kyle, sa voix tremblant aussi fort que ses mains. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

 

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Je le jure ! C’était une coïncidence. » Debout, il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Kyle et regarda son ami. « Après que tu aies été emmenée… Kyle, je ne pouvais pas rester immobile. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Donc, je me suis enrôlé dans le parti nazi. Je me suis construit une réputation en organisant des fêtes et en devenant populaire parmi les nazis. Je me suis dit qu’en me rapprocher des membres des rangs les plus élevés, je pourrais donc te trouver. Et pendant ce temps, je me suis fait assez de sponsors pour m'acheter une usine, donc j'avais une bonne excuse pour acheter des Juifs. Pour sauver les juifs. Pour te sauver. »

 

« Oh, Stan. » Murmura Kyle au bord des larmes et d'un nœud dans la gorge. Il était complètement dépassé par tous les efforts déployés par son ami pour le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être horrible pour Stan de ne pas savoir quel était le sort de son ami. Et puis avoir à prétendre être amis avec l'ennemi. Devoir aller à l'encontre de tous ses principes éthiques et aller au point d'acheter des Juifs à des gars comme Herr Cartman. Ce qui lui rappela soudain la soirée. « On doit y retourner. Herr Cartman soupçonnera quelque chose si nous tardons trop. »

 

« Bien ! » Stan acquiesça d'un air sérieux, se rappelant le risque qu'ils prenaient tous les deux maintenant. « Mais tu vas boire un verre d'eau. Tu as une sale gueule, mec. » Conseilla l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, se référant à la pâleur extrême de Kyle.

 

« Merci. » Dit Kyle sarcastiquement, mais sur un ton moqueur.

 

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux de manière opposée. Stan retourna dans le salon pendant que le roux courait vers la cuisine. Son cœur battait follement et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux de revoir son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Stan était réellement là. Quelle belle coïncidence ! Le Juif ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était le sort le plus étrange auquel il ait jamais assisté. Son meilleur ami était sans aucun doute l’acheteur de Herr Cartman.

 

Il entra dans la cuisine et, les mains tremblantes, se procura un verre d'eau. Le fait de savoir que Stan lui était si loyal qu’il a pris tous ces ennuis et ces risques dangereux pour le sauver lui donnait un sentiment précieux et spécial. Mais le timing était horrible. Kyle se stressait maintenant complètement. Un million de pensées différentes tournaient dans son esprit. Pensées au sujet de Stan se mettant en danger de cette façon. À propos de la perception de Herr Cartman. De ses nerfs incontrôlables qui menaçaient de saboter tout. Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il était trop troublé et ne pourrait pas jouer correctement ce soir. Herr Cartman remarquerait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il deviendrait méfiant et ensuite il comprendrait ce qui se passait. Parce que Herr Cartman le connaissait bien. Alors Kyle a bu deux verres d'eau et a emporté le troisième avec lui. Il prit de nombreuses respirations profondes et se força à se calmer. Herr Cartman n'a pas pu découvrir qui était vraiment Stan et quelles étaient ses véritables intentions. Et soudain, Kyle maudit la loyauté de Stan envers lui.

 

…

 

Kyle entra silencieusement. Il se tenait à côté de la porte et souriait maladroitement alors que tout le monde était engagé dans une conversation.

 

« Ah te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter et à penser que tu te disputais avec les casseroles ! » Plaisanta Herr Cartman, faisant rire les autres, mais il remarqua aussitôt que Kyle était blanc comme un linge. « Prenez place, Juif. »

 

« Ça va ? » Demanda Bebe avec inquiétude, elle aussi remarquant à quel point il était revenu pâle.

 

« Juste une chute de pression artérielle. » Kyle renvoyé alors qu'il tirait une chaise. « Ça m’arrivait tout le temps quand je me trouvais dans le camp, je ne vais pas m’évanouir. » Bebe sourit mal à l'aise au ton dérangé de Kyle, réalisant que c'était une chose à laquelle le roux s'était habitué et qui était maintenant considéré comme normal.

 

« J’ai entendu dire que tu ne travaillais plus dans les terrains du camp.» Clyde dit joyeusement, alors qu’il passait son bras de manière possessive autour de Bebe.

 

"Oui, je suis le comptable d’Herr Cartman maintenant."

 

« Ça doit être sympa de ne plus vivre dans le camp. Surtout avec ce temps froid. » Clyde dit d'un ton distrait. « Je me demande, quelle est la chose la plus horrible pour vous Juifs dans le camp de travail ? » 

 

« Clyde ! », Réprimanda Bebe à son petit ami jaloux, visiblement vengeur, qui la fixa. Butter se figeait, horrifiés, ne percevant jamais réellement Kyle comme différent de lui. Tweek a été étonnamment réduit au silence à la question. Stan haleta devant le regard hanté qui traversait les traits de son meilleur ami.

 

« Oh, vous savez, les Juifs », dit Herr Cartman dans un rire nerveux, cherchant désespérément à empêcher Kyle de se faire attaquer avec fureur, tout en luttant pour ne pas frapper Clyde. « Ils prennent tout le travail avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas, Kalh ? »

 

« Évidemment. » Répondit sèchement Kyle, tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses jambes, pendant qu'il ravalait sa colère.

 

« Ne fais pas attention, Kyle. » Dit Bebe gentiment. « Clyde est seulement contrarié, il n’est pas le seul à avoir gagné quelques kilos en trop. » Elle a déclaré en se référant au gain de poids de Kyle qui était surtout complémentaire ; pendant qu’elle caressait le ventre en pleine croissance de son petit ami.

 

« Oui, regarde Cartman ! Il est plus gros que jamais ! » Dit Clyde pour se défendre.

 

« Ay ! Je ne suis pas gros ! J'ai juste des os robustes. » À ce moment-là, Butters rigola. « Hey ! Ce n’est pas drôle, Butters ! »

 

« Alors tu dois avoir un os très gros dans ton cul. » Dit Stan avec un sourire. Les gloussements de Butters se transformèrent en une énorme crise de rire, devenue si contagieuse que tout le monde se mit à rire. « Vous êtes un abruti, Butters ! Le juif, joue moi de ce foutue de violon avant que je frappe quelqu'un dans les noix !!! »

 

Kyle hocha la tête alors qu'il combattait son envie de rire avec les autres. Butters et Stan avaient été les brise-glace parfaits et il se sentait un peu plus détendu. Il échangea discrètement le regard avec Stan avant de placer le violon sous son menton, ferma les yeux, plongea le front dans sa concentration et laissa la première note couler dans les airs.

 

…

 

Le salon était rempli de musique joyeuse et joyeuse de rire. L’atmosphère hostile initiale de Clyde s’est complètement estompée et c’est maintenant lui qui fait le plus de demandes musicales. À un moment donné, Butters a décidé de rejoindre Kyle et les garçons étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Kyle a encouragé Butters à jouer quelque chose qui le mettait à l’aise et a adapté son style à la mélodie de au blond. C'est devenu un drôle de duo d'instruments, l'un jouant prudemment et proprement, l'autre improvisant de manière ludique. Le Juif a défié Butters avec son talent, ce qui a abouti à de courtes compositions surprenantes et aux plus grandes improvisations des deux côtés, puisque Butters était pratiquement obligé de sortir de sa coquille pour rester sur le rythme de Kyle.

 

“Waouh, Butters ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouer comme ça ! » S'exclama Clyde vraiment émerveillée.

 

« Euh, moi non plus. » Admit timidement la blonde, tandis que Kyle souriait fièrement.

 

"Arg ... C'était génial, euhg !", Complimenta Tweek. Il avait été étonnamment silencieux tout le temps, clignotant et secouant la tête une fois toutes les 30 secondes.

 

« Hé, Juif. Joue celle que nous avons écrit l'autre jour. » Demanda soudainement Herr Cartman.

 

« Vous écrivez des compositions ensemble, maintenant ? », Demanda Bebe vraiment émerveillé devant le gros nazi.

 

« Pfff. Tu plaisantes ? Ce Juif est une fontaine sans fin de nouvelles mélodies. Et je suis le génie qui assemble tous les petits morceaux jusqu’à ce qu’il existe de véritables œuvres de maître. Je vous le dis les gars. Je vais marquer l’histoire. La symphonie Cartman deviendra célèbre dans le monde entier. » Herr Cartman se vantait fièrement.

 

« Oh, alors maintenant on appelle ça _la symphonie de Cartman_. Et tout ce temps, je me suis dit qu’elle s’appelait _celle-là qui fait nah-ha-nah, puis va jusqu'au bout, nah_. » Taquina Kyle.

 

« Tais-toi Juif et joue-moi ma putain de symphonyah ! » Cria le gros nazi, luttant pour cacher son sourire amusé. Il y eut un bref échange de regards complices entre eux avant que Kyle ne joue leur dernière création.

 

 


	27. Virage à gauche

_**Il y a un an et trois mois…** _

 

Stan sentit une lumière clignoter à plusieurs reprises devant ses yeux fermés. Il se réveilla engourdi, mais son cerveau le pressa de se lever. Une fois que ses yeux furent ouverts, il réalisa qu'il était encore au milieu de la nuit. Sa chambre était sombre. Puis il vit la lumière jaune qui clignotait follement contre le mur. Il fixa la lumière d'un air endormi, son esprit lent essayant de comprendre ce que c'était. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement. Son cœur se mit à paniquer tandis que son estomac s'affaissait.

 

« Kyle ! » Cria-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

 

Il courut rapidement à sa fenêtre. Un terrible sentiment de désespoir s’est répandu dans tout son corps, quand il a vu le camion militaire stationné à quelques rues de chez lui. Stan a perdu la sensation dans ses jambes quand il a vu des soldats casser la porte d'entrée et entrer dans le vieil immeuble. Celui où Kyle et sa famille se cachaient. Il haleta de terreur et de désespoir et sortit en courant de sa chambre.

 

 « Maman !!! Papa ! !! Les nazis ont découvert la cachette des Broflovski !!! » Randy a pratiquement couru hors de sa chambre, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Les deux semblaient aussi pâles que Stan.

 

« Oh non. » Stan se retourna pour voir Shelly le regarder, complètement terrifiée. Même elle avait peur pour le destin de Broflovski. En un rien de temps, la famille Marsh se tenait dehors, proches l'une de l'autre, se protégeant du froid et de la peur.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Randy à certaines personnes déjà présentes dans la rue. La plupart d'entre eux étaient leurs voisins. Citoyens allemands qui ne soupçonnaient rien de la participation de la famille Marsh à la protection d’une famille juive. Et ce n’était pas ce soir qu’ils découvriraient, si cela dépendait de Randy. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider son ami Gerald, Sheila et les garçons. Mais maintenant, il avait sa propre famille à protéger.

 

« On dirait que des Juifs se sont cachés à cet endroit là-bas », a répondu l'un des voisins.

 

« Ces trous du cul ! Ils étaient tellement habitués à leur vie luxueuse parfaite qu'ils préféraient vivre cachés, comme des rats, plutôt que de travailler dans les chemins de fer. » Dit une femme, la voix teintée de colère et de mépris. « Bien faits pour eux. »

 

Stan regarda la femme choquée. Elle était propriétaire d'une petite épicerie au bout de la rue. Il se souvenait que lui et Kyle y allaient tous les jours après l’école pour acheter un pain au chocolat. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec eux. Il se souvint qu'elle avait toujours plus aimé Kyle et le félicitait souvent pour son intelligence et pour ses bonnes manières. Mais maintenant, elle lui est apparue comme une étrangère. Elle était une version corrompue de cette gentille dame de l'épicerie. Elle était devenue méconnaissable avec la haine inhabituelle qui lui emplissait les yeux, la bouche tordue de dégoût. Il regarda sa mère et elle secoua lentement la tête en guise d'avertissement. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était aussi choquée que lui.

 

« Ils sont là, ces voleurs ! », Cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue. Stan vit avec horreur quatre personnes sortir de l'ancien bâtiment. Leurs visages étaient blancs et peu profonds et ressemblaient à des fantômes dans leur très grand manteau sombre.

 

« Envoie-les travailler dans les chemins de fer ! » Cria l’épicière, un mépris écœurant le dévorant.

 

« Comment savez-vous que c’est là où ils les envoient ? », Demanda un vieil homme au visage inquiet. « J'ai entendu des histoires horribles. » La femme de l'épicerie lui jeta un regard provocant arrogant.

 

« Oh vraiment. Et que sont-ils ? « 

 

« Que les Juifs soient amenés dans des endroits où ils soient torturés et tués. », dit le vieil homme avec un regard inquiet.

 

« Hum. Bien faits. » Murmura l'épicière et Stan se sentit malade.

 

Qu'est-ce qu'un Juif lui a fait pour qu'elle vienne les détester autant ? Que s'est-il passé qui a amené les gens à changer, à perdre leur humanité et à devenir des bêtes ? Le regard de Stan se posa sur le visage du vieil homme. Ses yeux étaient creux et Stan savait instinctivement qu'il avait aussi perdu des amis juifs. Il sentit ses yeux piquer et ses larmes menacer de couler. Les premiers soldats passèrent devant lui. Il vit Gerald marcher tête baissée, suivi de Sheila, qui tenait la main de Ike. Et puis Kyle. Le rouquin n’avait pas les yeux baissés, il leva la tête, ne s’autorisant jamais à perdre sa dignité. Il scruta le visage de ceux qui le regardaient. Soudain, ses yeux verts trouvèrent Stan.

 

Leurs regards étaient bloqués pendant quelques secondes, mais le temps aurait aussi bien pu s'arrêter. Le monde aurait aussi bien pu être effacé et avoir complètement disparu. Parce que dans ces courtes secondes, Stan a tout vu dans ses yeux verts. Amour, compassion et amitié, tristesse, anxiété et chagrin. Il a reconnu l'éclat de la détermination, de la volonté et de la bravoure. Il a vu l'essence de l'être de Kyle. Il a vu son âme. Stan vit tout dans ce regard, sauf la peur.

 

Stan connaissait bien Kyle. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. Ils ont tout partagé durant leur enfance. Depuis peu traite à d'importants secrets. Mais au cours des trois dernières années et demie, période où les Broflovskis ont vécu cachée, Stan était venu pour apprendre un Kyle beaucoup plus sage et réfléchi. Son ami avait mûri rapidement en peu de temps. L’enfant innocent a été forcé de grandir en raison de signes injustes de discrimination et de brimades sociales. Le préadolescent a été confronté à un monde de restrictions croissantes et d'injustice absurde. L'adolescent a finalement été privé de liberté et a vécu caché dans un petit endroit où la vie privée était un concept étrange. Stan s'essuya les yeux et prit une profonde respiration déterminée. Kyle survivra. Tant que les nazis ne le briseraient pas, Kyle accepterait n'importe quel défi. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement.

 

Stan avait toujours été émerveillé par l'optimisme et la persistance de son ami. Alors que Stan vivait en liberté, il est facilement devenu dépressif du monde fou qui l’entourait. Kyle, pour sa part, a écouté les développements du monde avec un soupçon d'espoir. Kyle lui avait dit une fois, tout était arrivé pour une raison. Il pensait que de mauvaises choses devaient se produire, des défis impossibles devaient apparaître et que la misère devait parfois gouverner le monde. Parce que dans toute cette négativité, il y avait toujours une leçon importante à apprendre. "Après tout, vous apprenez le meilleur en faisant des erreurs", avait déjà déclaré Kyle. Ainsi, alors que Stan était révolté contre le monde de plus en plus impitoyable, son ami était en paix avec lui. Alors que Stan était frustré par « l’incarcération » forcée de Kyle, Kyle le valorisait, car au moins lui et sa famille étaient ensemble. Tandis que Stan perdait confiance en Dieu, Kyle le trouva partout et en tout. Kyle n’était pas un rêveur, ni un optimiste sans espoir. Il croyait simplement en l'humanité. Le rouquin lui avait dit une fois, les singuliers se tenaient parmi les masses. Et ce sont ces singuliers qui briseront ce cercle de la folie. Les singuliers ont toujours été l'espoir du monde. L’espoir de Kyle.

 

Ce soir, Stan n'a rien fait et pourtant il a tout fait. Ce soir, Stan faisait partie de la masse. Son action n’était pas de bouger, ni de crier le nom de son ami, ni de pleurer en public. Ce soir, son objectif était de rester en vie et insoupçonné. Car qu'est-ce que tu as de bien quand tu es mort ?

 

 

C’est quand Kyle baissa soigneusement les yeux, protégeant Stan des nazis, qu’il comprit enfin. La raison pour laquelle Stan a continué à frapper un puits sans fond dans ses dépressions était parce qu'il essayait de faire un virage à droite. Il a finalement compris les paroles sages de Kyle quand il lui a dit une fois : « Parfois, tout ce dont tu as besoin est de faire un virage à gauche ». C'est ce que Kyle avait fait toutes ces années. C'était la raison pour laquelle il acceptait tout si facilement. La raison pour laquelle il a dépassé ses peurs. Parce que Kyle savait qu'il y avait toujours un moyen de contourner une phase ou une situation difficile.

 

 

Stan regarda les portes du véhicule se fermer. Entendit le moteur démarrer. Et regardé le camion militaire partir. Ses yeux le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout de la rue, quand il prit un virage. Ce n'était pas un au revoir.

 

Il a suivi ses parents et sa sœur dans sa maison chaleureuse et sûre. Il se sentait révolté, en colère et inquiet. Sans un mot, Stan se dirigea vers sa chambre et pleura. Comme le vieil homme, Stan avait aussi entendu les rumeurs. Que les nazis aient emmené les Juifs dans de grands camps de travail et les ont torturés quotidiennement avec un travail acharné. Il a entendu des rumeurs parler de lieux où des Juifs ont été massivement exécutés. Et il a prié pour qu’ils n’y emmènent pas Kyle. Il était inquiet et malade du bien-être de son meilleur ami.

 

_« Parfois, tout ce dont tu as besoin est de faire un virage à gauche. »_

Stan ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Kyle à l'extérieur. Son visage pâle et ses yeux perçants. Il savait ce que Kyle aurait fait s'il était à sa place. Et cette fois, Stan a décidé de suivre les conseils de son ami et de tourner à gauche. Stan décida qu'au lieu d'aller contre le monde, il devait se fondre dans le monde. Au lieu de résister aux nazis, il devait se lier d'amitié avec eux. Au lieu de les saboter, il avait besoin de les soutenir. Stan a décidé de quitter les masses et de devenir le singulier. Alors il resta éveillé toute la nuit à comploter et comploter. Comme il l'a fait les nuits suivantes. Quelques jours plus tard, son plan était bien pensé, sans faille et prêt à être mis en œuvre. Stan a trouvé un moyen d’utiliser les pouvoirs et les connaissances du nazi à son avantage. Les nazis l'aideraient à trouver son meilleur ami. Ils lui fourniraient subitement tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sauver un Juif.

 

Stan réalisa avec un sourire. Parfois, le virage à gauche était le bon.

…

_**Le présent** _

« Alors, Herr Marsh… » commença Herr Cartman, après que Kyle et Butters eurent fini par se fatiguer par leur show musical et eurent besoin de repos.

 

« Appelle moi Stan, pas besoin de toute cette formalité. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fut congédié, alors qu'il permettait au gros nazi de verser du whisky dans son verre.

 

« Stan… j'ai entendu dire que tu venais de t'acquérir une usine. Ai-je raison ? » Demanda Herr Cartman d'un ton curieux. Kyle, qui était assis assez près de Herr Cartman, savait qu'il camouflait ses intérêts commerciaux. Il écouta leur conversation avec attention.

 

« C’est tout à fait correct. » Dit fièrement Stan.

 

 « Wow, et dans un si jeune âge. Tu dois avoir des parents très riches. » Le gros nazi a gentiment dit, mais Kyle pouvait sentir la froideur dans ces mots. Il savait que c’était la première ou une série de questions qu’il poserait dans la conversation, dans le but de déterminer si l’entreprise était fiable et si Stan était un bon client. Il savait que le gros nazi allait prendre les conclusions de la réponse de Stan et l'utiliser pour ses manipulations et ses stratégies commerciales.

 

« Pas vraiment. Juste dans la moyenne. J'ai épargné quelques économies ces dernières années et j'ai donc eu une petite longueur d'avance. Mais je dois avouer que c’est grâce au parrainage de certains membres haut placés du Parti qui ont permis d’acheter l’usine. « 

 

« Je vois que tu es tombé sous la bonne grâce. »

 

« Eh bien, je fais de mon mieux. » Dit Stan d'une manière modeste. Kyle savait qu'il gagnait l'intérêt de Herr Cartman. Les gros nazis détestaient gâter les riches, mais aussi les types arrogants et glorieux. Il réalisa que Stan avait fait ses devoirs.

 

« Alors ... Quel sont tes produits ? »

 

« Uniformes. Du simple soldat au chef-commandant. » Stan s'approcha ensuite et parla avec un ton secret. « Si les affaires marchent bien, je pourrais peut-être entrer dans la ligne de la mode civile et me laisser inspirer par certains traits des modèles nazis. » Kyle cacha un sourire satisfait. Stan avait définitivement fait ses devoirs. L’obsession de Herr Cartman de répandre l’idéologie nazie était son point faible.

 

« Brillant. La propagande idéologique à travers les vêtements ! « 

 

« Exactement. Des enfants aux femmes au foyer en passant par les employés de bureau, etc. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des projets d'avenir. Je dois m'assurer que l'usine produira suffisamment de capital pour survivre pendant sa première année et m'assurer de générer des bénéfices pour les suivantes. »

 

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? »

 

« Je n’ai pas vraiment l’investissement nécessaire pour cela. Les employés coûtent cher. » Dit Stan dans un petit rire, ouvrant clairement le jeu au gros nazi. Herr Cartman mordit vivement l'appât et se pencha plus près.

 

« Pas s'ils sont juifs. » Murmura Herr Cartman. Stan fixa son regard sur les gros yeux bruns du nazi. Il devait cacher son double sentiment de dégoût pour le commerce humain et de triomphe pour le cruel nazi qui s'effondrait.

 

« Que suggères-tu ? »

 

« Achète des juifs. Bien sûr, c’est un investissement initial, mais je vous assure que cela compensera. » Les yeux de Herr Cartman se posèrent sur Kyle, sur les invités puis sur Stan. « Et devine quoi ? Je vends des Juifs dans mon camp. »


	28. Malentendu

Herr Cartman et Stan bavardèrent encore un peu.

 

Leur conversation est devenue de plus en plus commerciale, à mesure que les détails concernant l'achat de Juifs devenaient leur sujet. Pendant ce temps, Clyde, Butters et Tweek jouaient aux cartes et devenaient de plus en plus forts en raison de leur enthousiasme. Bebe, de l'autre côté, se sentait plutôt ennuyé. Elle remarqua que Kyle suivait silencieusement le jeu des garçons (ou du moins, cela lui ressemblait, puisqu'il était plongé dans la conversation entre Herr Cartman et Stan). Elle sourit joyeusement et se dirigea bientôt vers lui avec deux verres de whisky.

 

« Tu as de nouveau joué à merveille. » Elle complimenta gentiment et il se leva d'un geste poli.

 

« Merci » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

 

« Tiens. Tu mérites de prendre un verre. » Dit Bebe en lui prenant un verre, ce qu'il accepta. « Viens t'asseoir avec moi. » Invita la jeune fille en montrant l'autre tête avec son canapé. Kyle hésita une seconde, mais sourit et la suivit.

 

« Honnêtement, Cartman. Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que quelqu'un paye le même prix pour les enfants que pour les adultes… Cartman ? » Appela Stan, un peu confus, lorsqu'il réalisa que le gros nazi ne l'écoutait pas. Il remarqua que l’attention de la SS était ailleurs et suivit la direction de son regard. Stan vit que Bebe et Kyle étaient assis sur le canapé opposé, engagés dans une conversation. Herr Cartman était clairement distrait par eux et Stan lisait une irritation sur le visage du SS. « Cartman ? », Dit Stan avec précaution, cachant un rire amusé.

 

« Euh ? … Oh, désolé. J'ai été distrait. » Dit Herr Cartman, comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller d'un rêve éveillé.

 

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Renvoya Stan avec un sourire. « Comme je le disais, les enfants font moins de dépenses, donc leur prix devrait être inférieur… » Stan s'arrêta à nouveau et eut l'envie de soupirer exaspéré. Le gros nazi fut à nouveau distrait par les deux autres et se renfrogna quand Bebe rit à ce que Kyle avait dit. Stan résista à l'envie de lui pincer l'arête du nez. Herr Cartman était évidemment jaloux.

 

« Elle est très jolie. » Dit Stan en dissimulant une partie de son impatience.

 

« Qui ? » Herr Cartman se tourna pour le regarder, un peu confus. « Oh ouais, elle est vraiment… bonne. » Dit soudain Herr Cartman, réalisant qu'il fixait Kyle depuis trop longtemps. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre adolescent a confondu son intérêt pour la fille blonde. Pourtant, ses mots étaient sortis trop vite, donc ça sonnait faux et forcé.

 

Stan regarda un peu perplexe mais sourit de reconnaissance. Après tout, Bebe était la petite amie de Clyde. Il réalisa que Herr Cartman ne voulait pas que son béguin pour la blonde soit exposé. « Je ne suis cependant pas d'accord avec vous à propos des enfants juifs. » Dit nonchalamment Herr Cartman, pour dissimuler sa distraction répétitive. « Tu réalises que les dépenses des enfants sont en réalité égales à celles des adultes. Ils mangent les mêmes quantités de nourriture que les adultes et utilisent exactement les mêmes installations que les adultes, _mais_ produisent moins. Par conséquent, les enfants sont plus chers, ce qui signifie que leur prix devrait être plus élevé. »

 

« Quoi ?! Mais cela n’a même aucun sens ! C’est précisément parce qu’ils vous donnent des revers qu’ils devraient être moins chers ! Ils sont moins productifs pour vous, ils ont donc moins de valeur ! », A déclaré Stan, outré.

 

« Tu me casses les couilles, Stan », répondit calmement le gros nazi. Il y eut un autre rire venant de Bebe. « Les enfants coûtent plus cher, donc les coûts supplémentaires doivent être compensés. » Puis Kyle eut un petit rire. Herr Cartman pouvait sentir le feu brûler jusqu'à sa tête et en avait assez. Il ne pouvait pas penser correctement comme ça. « Kalh ! Ramène ton cul juif ici ! » Cria le gros nazi. Kyle, Bebe et Stan, tous le regardèrent surpris. La rousse lui jeta un regard ennuyé mais obéit. « Donne-moi cette feuille avec les statistiques du travail par âge !»

 

« Des statistiques du travail par âge ? » Interrogea Kyle, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait le gros nazi.

 

« Celui où tu peux voir à quel âge les Juifs sont plus productifs ! », Expliqua-t-il avec impatience. « Apporte-le-moi, maintenant ! » Kyle jeta un regard inquiet au nazi mais suivit immédiatement son ordre. Il revint dans peu de temps, remit le papier à Herr Cartman et marchait déjà dans la direction de Bebe lorsque le gros nazi l’appela de nouveau. « Tu restes ici. » Il tapota l'espace vide sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. « Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi ici pour clarifier certaines choses. »

 

« Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ce genre de choses pour un autre jour ? », Demanda Bebe depuis son canapé. « Allez, c'est une soirée. Nous sommes censés nous amuser, pas discuter d'économie. »

 

« Nous ne parlons pas d'économie !!! C'est une affaire sérieuse ! » Répondit Herr Cartman, irrité.

 

« Je pense qu'elle a raison. » Murmura Kyle, mais le nazi en colère l'entendit.

 

« Personne ne vous a demandé ton opinion, le Juif ! » Crachaient Herr Cartman et Kyle lui lança un regard furieux. Stan les regarda tous les deux, craignant que cela ne dégénère. Il devint évident qu'ils s'intéressaient tous les deux à Bebe et le garçon aux cheveux noirs craignait que Herr Cartman fasse quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Alors il a décidé d'intervenir.

 

« En fait, je suis d'accord avec Bebe. Parlons de ça mieux demain matin. » Dit Stan de manière diplomatique. Herr Cartman le regarda pensivement, puis acquiesça avec un sourire.

 

« Bien sûr, ça peut attendre demain. » Dit le gros nazi avec un ton doux et faux, alors Bebe leva les yeux au ciel. Il rendit le papier à Kyle, qui se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce. « Kalh, apporte la boîte. C’est sur mon bureau, troisième tiroir. » Dit-il dans un murmure et le roux acquiesça.

 

…

 

« Ah ! Enfin, la drogue ! » Annonça joyeusement Clyde lorsque Kyle entra dans la pièce avec la boîte. Herr Cartman tapota à nouveau sur le canapé, demandant au rouquin de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 

« Drogues ? Tu veux dire Panzerschokolade *? » Demanda Stan, surpris, pas vraiment excité à l'idée de faire l'expérience de la drogue.

 

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est la merde des soldats. Ce que j'ai est beaucoup plus enrichissant. » Herr Cartman ouvrit la boîte en révélant les tuyaux et la plante sèche. Les gars se sont rassemblés autour de Herr Cartman. « De l’Opium. »

 

« De l’Opium ?! Je pensais que son commerce était interdit. » Répondit Stan, choqué.

 

« Il l’est. Mais disons que j’ai mes ressources. » Dit le gros nazi avec un clin d’œil, faisant clairement référence au marché de la contrebande. « J’ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez de pipes pour tout le monde. Clyde, Bebe, si ça ne te dérange pas de partager. » Dit-il gentiment pendant qu’il manipulait la pipe du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il se tourna vers Kyle et lui murmura presque à l'oreille. « Nous partageons aussi. » Stan vit le geste et le trouva un peu étrange, mais ne pensa pas plus loin que cela. Au lieu de cela, il était inquiet avec la pipe et la drogue qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

 

« Je ne sais pas ... Je ne suis pas vraiment dans ce genre de choses. » Dit Stan avec hésitation.

 

« Ne sois pas une tarlouze ! Tout le monde aime ça. Tweek, Butters, même le Juif ! » Déclara négligemment Herr Cartman en allumant sa pipe. Stan regarda Kyle qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et rougit d'embarras et évita les yeux de son ami. Herr Cartman prit quelques bouffées et lui donna la pipe. Kyle hésita, se sentant tout à coup coupable sous le regard de son meilleur ami. « Tiens, Juif. Ne fais pas de cauchemars comme la dernière fois. » Insista Herr Cartman en se référant à la soirée précédente.

 

Kyle, sachant que le gros nazi ne lui laisserait pas le choix, soupira et fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard choqué de Stan. Le roux remplit ses poumons de fumée et le libéra lentement. Il rendit la pipe au nazi et parut instantanément plus détendu. Stan regarda son ami les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Kyle était la dernière personne qu'il imaginait prendre de la drogue.

 

 Le garçon aux cheveux noirs regarda nerveusement autour de lui et tout le monde s'était déjà rendu aux pouvoirs apaisants de l'opium. Il fixa sa pipe pendant un long moment puis son regard se tourna vers Kyle. Le roux le regardait, les yeux légèrement flous. Il fit un petit signe encourageant de la tête, tandis qu'un doux sourire était accroché à ses lèvres. Stan hésita mais réfléchit. Peut-être que la drogue était vraiment agréable. Faisant confiance à Kyle, il décida de tenter sa chance et prit une cigarette. Il a été choqué au début, mais a continué à inhaler la drogue jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ressentir ses premiers effets sur son cerveau. Un agréable picotement se répandit dans tout son corps. Ses sens devinrent plus vifs tandis que son corps devenait de plus en plus nombreux. Il sourit positivement surpris par la sensation agréable mais surpris par un cri soudain et horrible dans la pièce.

 

« Aaaaarg ! C’est trop de pression !!! » cria Tweek en tenant sa pipe entre ses doigts. Soudain, son corps se raidit complètement comme une planche de bois et il tomba inconscient, le dos au sol. Butters, assis à côté de Tweek, ricana dans son état d'esprit drogué.

 

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria Stan d'une voix boueuse. « Est-il mort ? »

 

« Non. » Dit Herr Cartman avec un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'opium a toujours cet effet sur lui. »

 

Stan avait du mal à penser s'il trouvait ça amusant ou pas. En fait, il trouva la pensée assez difficile et gloussa à cette pensée. Parce que, pour le moment, il ne s’en souciait pas vraiment. Il appréciait les effets étranges de la drogue et se laissa lentement plonger dans un monde fantastique de couleurs vives et de sensations paresseuses.

 

…

 

Stan s'était assoupi pendant un moment et s'était réveillé merveilleusement paresseux. Son esprit était toujours détendu et il sourit joyeusement de ne pas ressentir d'inquiétude. Il leva la tête avec curiosité lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements à proximité. Il fronça les sourcils avec confusion. Herr Cartman et Kyle étaient assis près de lui. Ils parlaient très bas, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre leurs mots. Mais ce que son esprit ralenti trouvait étrange, c’est que la tête de Kyle reposait sur les genoux du nazi. Et Herr Cartman jouait avec les boucles rouges du Juif.

 

Il y avait un air particulièrement tendre sur le visage du SS que Stan ne pensait pas que ça lui allait. Tout comme la façon dont sa main bougeait doucement sur les boucles du rouquin, effleurant de temps en temps ses doigts sur le front du Juif. Stan secoua la tête et tenta de forcer son esprit paresseux à réfléchir à nouveau. Une sensation étrange grandissait dans son estomac. Il y avait une pensée dans le dos de sa tête lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose de très désolant dans cette situation. Stan réorienta son regard trouble vers le visage de son meilleur ami. Kyle semblait complètement détendu. Son visage était paisible et, même s'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il parlait, il semblait plus endormi que réveillé. Une nouvelle pensée parvint à sortir de l’esprit paresseux de Stan et lui dit que ce n’était pas normal pour Kyle. Il tendit l'oreille et maudit pour la voix si basse.

 

"Tu es mon Juif." Il finit par discerner la voix douce de Herr Cartman.

 

Il regarda les lèvres de Kyle dessiner un sourire. Stan savait que ce n’était pas sa réaction normale. Son cerveau commençait à se réveiller et lui dit que Kyle devait être horrifié par ces mots. La sensation désagréable dans son estomac empira, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se réveillait progressivement de son état de somnolence. Les effets de l'opium portaient clairement, et comme ils l'ont fait, des pensées troublantes ont envahi son esprit. Des flashes de mémoire d'heures auparavant lui sont revenus. La contrariété de Herr Cartman envers l’interaction de Kyle et Bebe. La façon dont l'officier SS avait tapoté le siège à côté de lui pour que Kyle puisse s'asseoir là. Sa proximité avec. La manière dont le gros nazi avait souri pendant que Kyle jouait du violon. La manière dont il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Le cœur de Stan commença à battre plus vite quand il réalisa que le gros nazi n'était pas jaloux de Bebe, mais de Kyle. Son estomac tournait autour du fait que Herr Cartman aimait Kyle. Et son ami était trop drogué pour remarquer ce qui se passait. Il devait aider Kyle, sinon le gros nazi pourrait essayer et…

 

« Bluargh ! » Stan vomit soudainement.

 

« Stan ? Mec, ça va ? Demanda Herr Cartman quand il entendit le son. « Merde ! »

 

« Oug ... je suis désolé. » Stan s'excusa embarrasser mais restait horrifié par cette idée. Il devait sauver son ami des griffes du SS. « J'ai l'estomac faible. »

 

« Kalh, mieux vaut aller chercher un seau et nettoyer cette merde. » Dit Herr Cartman, tout en bougeant les jambes, forçant Kyle à sortir de son état de sommeil.

 

« Tu es malade ? » Demanda Kyle, inquiet, en s'asseyant et en voyant le vomissement de Stan. Il remarqua aussitôt à quel point son meilleur ami était pâle. Stan se contenta de hocher la tête.

 

« Allez, je vais t'aider à aller aux toilettes. » Dit Kyle en se dirigeant vers son ami et en l'aidant à se lever.

 

« Euh ... je vais lui faire un thé. » Herr Cartman se dit un peu déconcerté par la situation. « N’oublie pas le sceau. »

 

« Oui, oui. » Dit Kyle en sortant de la pièce, Stan s'appuyant sur lui.

 

« Kyle. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose d'important. » Dit Stan quand ils étaient seuls et assez loin du gros nazi. « Herr Cartman ... Le gars il t’aime ! »

 

« Oui, tu sais. » Répondit calmement Kyle.

 

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas… Il t'aime de manière romantique ! » Dit Stan avec horreur. Le roux grimaça contrarié que son ami avait compris.

 

« Stan, je le sais. » Dit Kyle d'une voix étrangement sereine. Stan s’arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à son ami. Son expression était d'une extrême préoccupation.

 

 

« Tu le sais ? Mais… comment peux-tu vivre comme ça ? Avant que tu le sache, ce gars va essayer de… de rouler une pelle ! » Dit Stan se sentant repoussé. Il y eut un lourd silence et Stan remarqua que Kyle devenait rouge. "Kyle ?"

 

« On a déjà… fait ça. » Admit sèchement le rouquin. « Quotidiennement. » Stan le regarda fixement, quelques secondes paralysées, alors que les mots de son ami pénétraient dans son cerveau.

 

« Bluargh ! » Kyle sursauta quand Stan vomit une seconde fois. Il regarda le Juif horrifié. « Il t’as violé ? »

 

« Non ! Non, loin de là ! » Essaya nerveusement Kyle de s’expliquer, tout en sentant tout le sang lui monter au visage. « Je… j’ai aimé faire ça. » Cette fois, il ne bronchait même pas lorsque Stan vomit une autre grande vague de vomi. Il y avait beaucoup d'explications à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Panzerschokolade ("réservoir de chocolat"). C'était une drogue utilisé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. C'était un composé de méthamphétamine lancé sur le marché en 1938. En septembre 1939, la drogue avait été testé sur des étudiants d'université, qui étaient soudainement capables d'une productivité impressionnante malgré un manque de sommeil. Le physiologiste de l'armée, Otto Ranke, y voyait un véritable médicament miracle qui pourrait garder les pilotes fatigués en alerte et rendre toute l'armée euphorique. C'était la drogue de guerre idéale.
> 
> À partir de ce moment, la Wehrmacht, l'armée allemande de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, a distribué des millions de tablettes à des soldats sur le front, qui ont rapidement appelé le stimulant "Panzerschokolade". Les journaux britanniques ont rapporté que les soldats allemands utilisaient une "pilule miracle".
> 
> Mais, aussi séduisant que soit cette drogue, ses effets à long terme sur le corps humain ont été tout aussi dévastateurs. De brèves périodes de repos ne suffisaient pas pour compenser les longues périodes d'éveil et les soldats sont rapidement devenus dépendants du stimulant. Et avec la dépendance venaient la transpiration, les vertiges, la dépression et les hallucinations. Il y avait des soldats morts d'insuffisance cardiaque et d'autres qui se sont tiré une balle durant les phases psychotiques.


	29. Imprévu

« Bluaaaaargh !!! »

 

Stan libéra douloureusement tout le reste du contenu de son estomac en une grande vague de vomissement, lorsque l’image mentale de Kyle et de Herr Cartman ensemble remplissait son esprit.

 

« Dégueulasse, mec ! » Herr Cartman arriva juste à temps pour regarder Stan vomir la vague colossale.

 

« Je suis désolé. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à temps pour aller aux toilettes. » Kyle s’excusa d’une voix tremblante, espérant que le gros nazi penserait que sa rougeur avait un rapport avec la maladie de Stan. Herr Cartman mit une main devant son nez pour bloquer l'odeur nauséabonde.

 

« Merde ! Tu ferais mieux de nettoyer ce bordel ! Je vais l’emmener à la cuisine, le thé est prêt. » Le SS dit et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Stan.

 

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs outragé, toujours horrifié par les aveux de Kyle, sachant que cette main avait touché son meilleur ami. Herr Cartman retira lentement sa main et lança un regard interrogateur à Kyle qui, à son tour, secoua les épaules, prétendant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

 

« Okaaaay ... Tu veux laisser le Juif t ‘emmener dans la cuisine à la place ? » Demanda prudemment Herr Cartman. Stan hocha la tête, l'air aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier. « D'accord alors. Je vais demander à Butters de nettoyer cette merde. » Dit le gros nazi en se frottant les gros doigts sur le front. « Kalh, quand il se sentira mieux, emmène-le dans la chambre d'amis dans le couloir de gauche, veux-tu ? Je pense qu’il en t assez pour ce soir. » Kyle hocha la tête, soulagé que le nazi ne soupçonne rien et ait pratiquement traîné son ami dans la cuisine. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne autour puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

 

« Stan, bois ça. Ça va calmer ton estomac », dit Kyle à voix basse, tout en tendant la tasse de thé à son ami. Stan l'accepta avec des doigts tremblants.

 

« Comment est-ce possible, Kyle ?» Demanda Stan au rouquin, toujours incapable de croire ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit. « Je pensais que tu n'aimais que les filles. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire inconfortable. « C’est difficile à expliquer… Je ne me sens pas attiré par les autres gars. C’est juste lui. »

 

« Tu veux dire que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Cette bête de nazi ? » Demanda Stan avec incrédibilité et dégoût. « Tout le monde sait à quel point il est cruel. Il a même écrit un foutue gigantesque essai sur l'extermination des juifs ! »

 

« Je sais, Stan ! Et c’est horrible, je sais ! » Essaya d’expliquer Kyle, qui savait que cela paraissait fou. Enfer, c'était fou ! « Ne pense pas que je l’approuve ! C’est juste… je ne sais pas. Il est juste différent avec moi. »

 

« Kyle, il te manipule ! Tu ne vois pas ? Il t’utilise ! », Argumenta Stan, de plus en plus inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami. « Tu n’es plus qu’un objet dans ses yeux. Je connais plus de nazis comme ça. »

 

 « Moi aussi, crois-moi. » Dit Kyle d'un ton sombre en pensant à Craig. « Mais Herr Cartman est différent. »

 

« Différent ?! Écoute-toi, Kyle ! C'est ton putain d'ennemi. » Fit remarquer Stan, espérant que son ami retrouverait son sens perdu. « Il ne te fera que montrer l’enfer ! »

 

« L’Enfer ? »  Kyle rit amèrement. « Oh, il m'a montré l'enfer, d'accord. Dès le premier instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, il n'a fait que me torturer ! C'était un enfer quotidien ! » Dit Kyle d'une voix sombre. Stan a lu le même regard hanté sur le visage de son ami qu’il avait vu plus tôt ce soir. Un regard qu'il pensa effrayant, car il était rempli d'agonie, de peur et de chagrin. « Il m'a poussé au-delà de mes limites, Stan ! M'a écrasé complètement. J'ai vu les visages de la mort à cause de lui. J'ai fait face au désespoir de tout perdre ! Espoir, Foi, la volonté de vivre ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai souffert sous son règne dans le camp ! » Dit Kyle d'une voix étranglée, les yeux brillants des terribles souvenirs et de la douleur qu'ils portaient. « Mais il m'a sauvé ! Plus d'une fois. Il s'est même mis à risque pour moi quand il l'a fait ! Si ce n’était pas pour lui, nous n’aurions pas cette conversation à ce moment ! Mais il n’a pas sauvé que ma vie, il a aussi sauvé mon père ! Et Ike. Il protège ma famille depuis cet été. »

 

Stan regarda son ami choqué pendant un moment. Il était troublé par cette information et ne pouvait que rêver des horreurs que Kyle avait vues et vécues dans le camp. Il se demanda à quel point ces horribles expériences avaient tourmenté son âme et son esprit et lui avaient fait perdre toute raison. Parce qu'il savait que Kyle serait reconnaissant à Herr Cartman de l'avoir sauvé, lui et sa famille, mais jamais au point de défendre un tel monstre.

 

« Kyle, je comprends que tu lui sois reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé, mais tu ne dois pas penser que tu lui dois quoi que ce soit. Seulement parce que le gars vous a aidé, ça ne compense pas toute la merde qu’il t’a faite dans le camp, ni toutes les horreurs qu’il a faites pour tuer des Juifs. Ne te laisse pas aveugler. » Stan essaya de raisonner Kyle, de lui faire comprendre que Herr Cartman était un nazi diabolique, dangereux et impitoyable.

 

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Parce que je le déteste ! Je le déteste pour toute la merde qu'il m'a faite ! Et je le hais pour ses putain d’idéologies ! » Cria Kyle exaspéré, frustré, son ami continuait à faire pression. Frustré, il a été obligé de faire face à ses émotions déroutantes. « Je le déteste tellement ! Mais… Mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il se rattrape toujours. Il fait en quelque sorte que ma vie se sente moins gâchée. En quelque sorte, il remet tout en ordre ! » Admit Kyle avec regret.

 

 Stan regarda absolument choqué. Kyle avait clairement perdu toute emprise sur la réalité. Il fixa le rouquin qui était au bord des larmes et commença à réaliser que le gros nazi était devenu important pour lui. Ce qui était effrayant et dérangeant. Stan ne pouvait expliquer cela qu'en pensant que l'esprit de Kyle était confus. Il était dominé par des émotions irrationnelles. Cela déformait sa perspective de la réalité et trompait son cœur avec des sentiments qu'il ne devrait jamais ressentir pour Herr Cartman.

 

« Kyle. Je suis venu ici pour acheter ton billet pour la liberté. Je suis venu ici pour te sauver. Si Herr Cartman me permettait de t'acheter, tu viendrais avec moi ? » Stan murmura que la question qu'il savait était devenue décisive. La question, il pensait connaître la réponse si sûre. Mais maintenant, il n’était plus aussi sûr. En vérité, il était terrifié à l’écouter. Parce qu'il avait vu Kyle retenir ses larmes et savait que c'était mauvais. Kyle était une personne fière, avec une très forte personnalité. Et pour lui, d'être au bord des larmes, cela signifiait qu'il souffrait vraiment.

 

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Kyle dans un sanglot et des larmes lui échappèrent des yeux. « Je suis désolé, Stan. Tu es venu trop tard. Je-je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin d'être sauvé.

Je ne sais pas si je veux même être sauvé. » Avoua Kyle avec tristesse. Un silence horriblement lourd envahit la cuisine alors que les deux amis sentaient la distance qui les séparait grandir de manière abyssale. Stan était également au bord des larmes. Il était convaincu que son ami était devenu fou. Le nazi devait lui avoir fait quelque chose et maintenant il était confus. Kyle était perdu. Ça devait être ça. C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver. Kyle pourrait être perdu, mais il ferait tout pour le sauver de l'horrible nazi. Stan regarda Kyle essuyer ses larmes et soupira d'un air tremblant.

 

« La nuit porte conseil, Kyle. Demain, je lui parlerai et je ferai tout pour te sortir de là. Parce qu’il te blesse clairement et que tu ne le réalises même pas. » Dit Stan d’une voix étranglée.

 

« Il ne sera jamais d'accord pour me vendre. Je le connais trop bien. » Kyle déclara sèchement et vit que Stan était sur le point de répliquer, mais le rouquin ne lui donnait pas la chance de parler. Il savait que Stan n’accepterait pas cette réalité. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Mais alors, il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il y avait _une_ chose dont Kyle était sûr. Une chose était cruciale et devait être faite. « Mais promets-moi, tu ne quitteras pas Dachau sans ma famille. Tu dois les sortir d’ici ! »

 

« Mais, Kyle ... » commença Stan, mais le roux coupa encore ses mots.

 

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. Croyez-moi, je suis le moindre de vos soucis. » Kyle parla avec son air déterminé et déterminé. « Promets-moi, tu feras sortir ma famille d'ici. » Il y eut un court silence. Stan regarda dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il contempla le vert profond avec une certaine crainte, reconnaissant la force intérieure caractéristique de Kyle, sa volonté indestructible, son assurance. Tout était toujours là. Kyle n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout. Stan réalisa qu’il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre pour le moment, mais le regard de son ami lui indiqua qu’il devait poursuivre sa mission, avec ou sans lui. Alors il hocha la tête avec la même confiance.

 

« Je te le promets. »

 

La conversation des deux amis était scellée par la promesse de Stan. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire ensuite. Ils étaient plongés dans leurs propres pensées troublées, leurs propres émotions turbulentes. Même s’ils avaient l’impression de parler deux langues différentes et de sentir le gouffre de l’incompréhension les distancer, ils sont restés fidèles à l’opinion de chacun. Même si Stan pensait que Kyle était fou ou confus et que Kyle pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, ils se faisaient confiance. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Aucune race, aucune guerre, personne ne pourrait détruire leur amitié. Et ainsi, Kyle guida son ami épuisé vers la chambre d'amis et les garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, espérant que la matinée apporterait une journée plus lumineuse dans leur cœur. Kyle retourna dans le couloir et fut surpris de trouver Herr Cartman à la place de Butters, en train d'essuyer le sol avec une vadrouille.

 

« Herr Cartman ? Je pensais que Butters allait faire ça. » Dit Kyle, clairement surpris. Le gros nazi releva la tête et sa contrariété se lisait sur son visage.

 

« Ce connard est dans une sorte de coma ! Le trou du cul ne se réveillerait pas, autant que je l’ai secoué et que je lui ai crié dessus. » Se plaint Herr Cartman. Il lut l'expression inquiète de Kyle. « C'est l'effet que l'opium a sur lui. »

 

« Tu veux que je nettoie le salon, alors ? » Proposa le rouquin

 

« Je l'ai déjà nettoyé. De toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas y aller. Butters ne s’est peut-être pas réveillé, mais Bebe et Clyde se roule des pelles. Ils se préparent probablement déjà à baiser ! » Dit Herr Cartman, énervé. « De toute façon, j’ai fini de nettoyer aussi. Notre invité malade est-il déjà en train de dormir ? »

 

« Ouais. Je pense que le thé lui a fait du bien. Au moins, il ne vomit plus. » Dit Kyle, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais, tu aurais pu attendre mon retour. »

 

« Tu ne savais pas que nettoyer du vomi était ma passion secrète ? » Répliqua le gros nazi.

 

« Vraiment ? Et depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que je l’étais. » Dit Kyle avec une fausse moue déçue. Herr Cartman a ri de la blague du Juif. Il laissa la serpillière et le seau sur le côté, se dirigea vers Kyle et mit ses mains autour de sa taille, attirant le roux près de lui.

 

« En effet, tu l'es. » Dit le nazi en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Kyle sourit au geste et embrassa le dos, enroulant doucement ses bras autour du dos du plus grand du garçon. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, tendrement et passionnément. Après un moment, le baiser fut rompu et Kyle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Herr Cartman et laissa échapper un lourd soupir. « Quel est le problème, Kalh ? Tu as été si dépressif ces derniers temps. » Herr Cartman chuchota pour la surprise de la rouquine. Il leva la tête pour faire face au nazi.

 

« Je ne l’ai pas été… » Il commença de façon défensive, mais coupa ses propres mots au sourcil arqué de Herr Cartman, son regard caractéristique et soupirant. Il se moquait de qui ? C'était vrai après tout. « C’est juste… Mes parents et Ike me manquent tellement. Et cette saison de Noël me rappelle seulement eux. »

 

« Tu te sens seul ? » Demanda Herr Cartman en brossant une boucle rouge du visage de Kyle. Le Juif devait sourire au geste du nazi. Qu'il était si attentionné au lieu d'être énervé avec lui.

 

« Non. Juste nostalgique, je suppose. » Kyle admit mais sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque Herr Cartman appuya son front contre le sien.

 

Kyle sourit, sachant que c’était le côté de Herr Cartman qu’il adorait tant. Cet être humain étonnant qui a vécu caché sous une bête. Cette personne attentionnée qui n'a que très rarement fait surface. Le Juif s'est senti privilégié de pouvoir assister à une telle merveille. Se senti honoré de savoir qu'il était la cause de ce miracle. Une sensation de chaleur intense remplit sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait des mots doux pendre du bout de sa langue. Des mots qui mouraient d'envie d'être parlés. Mais il tremblait de peur, trop vulnérable et trop effrayé pour admettre à haute voix ce que son cœur disait.

 

Herr Cartman sentit le léger tremblement et regarda Kyle. Il sentit l'air dans ses poumons partir quand il vit la pureté des traits pâles du roux et la belle lueur dans les yeux vert forêt. Le nazi voulait dire de nouveaux mots en ce moment. Des mots étranges pour sa langue. Des mots qui semblaient venir d'un monde lointain et perdu. Des mots inconnus qu'il avait l'impression de connaître toute sa vie, mais il ne les déchiffra que lorsque Kyle parut. Des mots qui le rendaient heureux mais aussi effrayé et incertain. Les mots qu’il choisit d’engloutir et qu’il espérait être traduits par des baisers, des caresses, des rapprochements. Et alors il embrassa à nouveau Kyle, doucement, franchement et à merveille. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Kyle appuya son corps contre le sien, rendant le baiser avec la même affection. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce que ces contacts fussent suffisants. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le petit bureau de Kyle, vers son vieux matras, où ils consommèrent ces doux sentiments célestes sous forme de baisers passionnés, de contacts passionnés et de gémissements délicieux. Ils ont connecté leurs âmes dans ce monde parfait de sueurs chaudes jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent un. Devenu complet.

 

Kyle était étendu épuisé sur le corps du nazi. Il sut bientôt qu'il s'endormirait dans les bras d’Herr Cartman, mais se réveillerait seul le matin. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Toujours. Il savait que cela ne devrait pas le déranger, au contraire. Kyle devrait être heureux que le nazi dominant l'ait laissé seul de temps en temps. Mais comme il le savait déjà depuis un certain temps, ce n’était pas la réalité. Kyle réalisa qu'avant de s'endormir, il avait acquis les bons sentiments pour la mauvaise personne, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Et il sourit, sachant que malgré une guerre horrible, malgré le danger et la mort, malgré le fait de coucher avec l'ennemi, il ne se sentit jamais aussi heureux, en sécurité et complet que ce soir. Peut-être était-il devenu fou. Il était vraiment fou de Herr Cartman. Pour ses manières tendres inattendues, pour sa gentillesse imprévisible, pour son inquiétude imprévue concernant son bien-être. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le cruel nazi était bon, pur et authentique. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il l'avait vu si souvent dans les yeux bruns et il l'a revu ce soir.

 

Kyle ferma les yeux et soupira paisiblement. Il savait ce qu'il répondrait demain à Stan. Il savait que son ami n’approuverait pas. Il savait qu'il choquerait et décevrait sa famille si elle découvrait son secret. Mais bon sang, il savait que s’il se retirait de Herr Cartman, la moitié de lui-même mourrait. Il souffrirait d'agonie continue d'être incomplet. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer un pire enfer que cela.


	30. Trahison

Herr Cartman se réveilla tôt avec le sifflement du vent agitant les arbres.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas et regarda par la fenêtre. Des flocons épais ont été engagés dans une folle danse de spirales et de cercles. Il soupira. C’était une tempête de neige typique de l’hiver, ce qui signifiait que le départ de ses invités serait retardé. Ce n'était pas bon, car il allait utiliser le manque de temps contre Herr Marsh et le pousser à payer plus qu'il ne devrait. Mais maintenant, le temps supplémentaire permettrait à l’autre nazi de réfléchir à la situation. Le SS avait besoin de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie et il fut bientôt assis derrière son bureau dans son bureau. Son objectif était de vendre le moins de Juifs possible pour de grosses sommes d'argent. Stan Marsh était sans aucun doute un jeune homme intelligent, mais Herr Cartman lu sa personnalité ; Il savait que le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux était du type honnête, avec de bonnes principes éthiques. Ce qui lui donnait l'avantage, puisque la morale était quelque chose qui l'intéressait le moins du monde. Le gros nazi était habile à trouver des moyens nouveaux et créatifs pour les gens rusés. C'était devenu une sorte de spécialité à lui. Et alors son esprit a commencé à fonctionner.

 

Le gros nazi ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre le dossier avec les notes de Kyle dans les calculs. Il sourit, sachant que ces papiers étaient le produit d'un travail de perfectionniste, le résultat de mois de maux de tête et de frustrations. Il devait l'admettre. Kyle était le meilleur comptable de tous les temps ! Quand il souleva les papiers, ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre dossier qui gisait sous eux. C’était le fichier qui contenait des informations sur le passé de Kyle. Herr Cartman l'a choisi avec un sourire. Il aimait le lire, chose qu'il faisait très souvent et en secret. Il a ouvert le dossier et ses yeux ont tracé des photographies d'enfance prises à l'école, des rapports avec notes et des rapports sur son évolution dans la musique. Ce fichier donnait un aperçu du passé de Kyle et Herr Cartman était curieux d’être fasciné par celui-ci.

 

Son esprit a essayé de reconstruire la vie du Juif avant la guerre. Il imaginait un petit enfant avec des boucles rouges marchant dans les rues de sa ville natale, courant et jouant avec ses amis. Il imaginait un enfant insouciant faisant des choses ordinaires comme aller chez le médecin, au magasin, à l'école. Il imaginait un enfant curieux faisant les premiers essais maladroits du violon et devenant émerveillé par le son. Mais il a toujours abandonné ces rêves éveillés le jour où le garçon a dû utiliser l'étoile David, le jour où il n'a plus été autorisé à aller à l'école de musique, le jour où ses rêves d'enfant ont été volés et où il a été forcé de vivre caché. Cela le faisait se sentir maladroitement coupable. Ce qu'il a essayé de convaincre lui-même était idiot. Kyle était un Juif après tout. Si seulement il était comme les autres juifs.

 

Herr Cartman était sur le point de fermer le dossier lorsque son regard rencontra un mot familier. Ils se sont figés sur les lignes qui ont dessiné les lettres _Offenbach_. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu. Il avait l’impression étrange d’avoir entendu ce nom auparavant, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler d'où. Cela lui donna un sentiment désagréable, comme si son esprit voulait avertir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

“Offenbach…. Offenbach…. Murmura » pensivement Herr Cartman, tandis que ses doigts tapaient sur son menton. « Où ai-je entendu ça avant ?» Se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Puis tout à coup, son cœur s’arrêta, sauta un battement de cœur, juste pour commencer à courir follement après. Une sensation horrible se répandit dans tout son corps. Son estomac s'est enfoncé et il s'est senti légèrement étourdi lorsqu'il s'est rappelé qu'il avait entendu parler d'Offenbach pas un jour auparavant.

 

_J'ai grandi à Offenbach._

C’était les mots de M. Marsh dans la conversation d’hier lors du dîner. Ils ont fait écho sans pitié dans son esprit. Herr Cartman a le souffle coupé à l'idée que Stan Marsh a grandi dans la même ville que Kyle. Il était choqué. Il était confus. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Ou était-il celui qui était dupé ? Herr Cartman ne savait pas quoi penser. Parce que c'était simplement une très grosse coïncidence. Une trop grande coïncidence. Sa bouche devint sèche à la pensée que Stan et Kyle puissent se connaître. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à l'idée qu'ils pourraient être amis. Parce que cela signifierait que Kyle et Herr Marsh étaient ensemble. Cela voudrait dire que c'est lui, et non Stan, qui a été trompé. Cela voudrait dire que tous les mots doux, les regards tendres et les sourires d'amour que Kyle lui avait adressés ces derniers mois étaient tous mensongers. Un grand mensonge diabolique.

 

 Se sentant nerveux, Herr Cartman a choisi une photo après l'autre. Il maudit parce que les photos de la classe étaient trop petites, il était donc impossible de discerner le visage des enfants. De plus, comment était-il supposé reconnaître un Stan de neuf ans ? Il n'y avait pas non plus de photos de Kyle avec des amis. Pas un seul rapport n'a mentionné ses collègues de l'école. Il n'y avait que le nom de l'enseignant à l'élémentaire. Mlle Choksondik. Herr Cartman aurait pensé à des surnoms hilarants pour cette femme si ce n’était pas pour les nerfs qui le consumaient à l’heure actuelle. Au lieu de cela, il pensa seulement qu'il pourrait penser à le faire maintenant. Il a pris son téléphone et passa un appel

 

« Oui, opérateur ? Reliez-moi à Mme Choksondik » dit-il d'une voix grave et impatiente. Il attendit un peu de temps pour être connecté. Puis il a écouté les sonneries répétitives venant de l’autre bout. Ce bruit était douloureusement irritant. Chaque sonneries faisait accélérer son cœur. Chaque sonnerie le faisait hésiter et implorait de raccrocher. Laisser tomber l'affaire. Son anneau torturait son âme, niant la réponse qu'il devait savoir. Il voulait juste continuer avec ça. Mais après un moment, la sonnerie s’est arrêtée et a été remplacée par une voix de femme.

 

« Bonjour ? » Répondit la femme.

 

« Miss Choksondik ? »

 

« Oui, en personne. Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Bien que les mots fussent polis, la voix semblait un peu virile, rude et amère.

 

« M. Cartman à l’appareil, officier SS de Dachau. J'appelle à cause d'un Juif qui fréquentait votre classe. Kalh Broflovski. »

 

« Kyle, oh oui. Je me souviens de lui. » La femme dit en reconnaissance, sa voix pleine de venin. « La petite merde est-elle toujours en vie ? »

 

Herr Cartman sentit un frisson le parcourir. Quelque chose lui fit mal au cœur. À la voix qui était remplie de mépris, de haine et de dégoût. Au souhait perfide ces mots ont parlé. Mais Herr Cartman repoussa ces sentiments déplaisants. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de la réponse tout de suite.

 

« Je cherche des informations générales sur ce Juif. J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui il s'entendait, qui étaient ses amis d'enfance. Comprenez-vous ? » Herr Cartman s'exprima avec froideur et fermeté, laissant sa question en suspens. Mais il cacha un soupir inquiet. Cela allait être douloureux ou miséricordieux.

 

« Oh, je comprends tout à fait. » La voix rauque de la femme murmura en reconnaissance, imaginant que Kyle était impliqué dans un projet traître contre le Führer. « C'était un garçon très intelligent. Trop intelligent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est du genre à tenter quelque chose contre le parti nazi. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui le rejoindrait dans sa quête perfide, ce serait Stan Marsh. »

 

Au son de ces mots, le monde semblait cesser de se retourner, le temps et l’espace se mêlaient et devenaient un vide sans fin. Il se sentit tombé dans un trou noir de douleur. L'air de Herr Cartman était pris dans sa gorge. Sa bouche était complètement sèche. Son cœur battait trop vite alors qu'une sensation de nausée lui frappait le ventre. Il pouvait déjà sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux et devait se retenir de crier hystériquement. De la colère, de la douleur, de la déception et de la folie. Mais il a vaincu ses sentiments destructeurs et est resté mortellement calme.

 

« Racontez-moi plus à propos de ce Stan Marsh. » Dit le gros nazi de sa voix la plus froide et jura qu'il pouvait sentir le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la femme de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il s'est senti plus malade à la minute. Malade de la voix désagréable de la femme, malade du faux visage aimable de Stan Marsh, malade des cruels mensonges de Kyle.

 

« Stan Marsh était son meilleur ami. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis la maternelle et sont devenus inséparables depuis. Je sais que Stan était contre les nouvelles règles du Führer contre les Juifs. Stan pourrait devenir tout à fait… passionné par le sujet », a déclaré Mme Choksondik avec une satisfaction écœurante. « Il a même écrit une chanson gay stupide quand des Juifs étaient emmenés travailler dans les chemins de fer. Mais notre communauté l'a interdit. La petite tapette ! » Dit-elle dans un rire empoisonné. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Kyle était un enfant extraordinaire et intelligent. S'il est encore en vie, il sera sûr d'essayer de faire sombrer le Parti. Et Stan se tiendra à ses côtés. Il est fidèle à ce Juif. Plus que pour le parti de notre nation. Plus qu'à notre Père, notre grand Führer. » Dit-elle avec une arrogance et un mépris agréables. Herr Cartman pouvait sentir les frissons lui couler dans le dos à la lecture de ces mots, tandis que son sang coulait à tout rompre après la révélation.

 

 « C’est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Merci pour votre collaboration, Mme Choksondik. » Le nazi dit d'une voix étranglée et raccrocha, avant que la femme puisse prononcer un autre mot empoisonné, ne souhaitant pas écouter cette étrange voix virile, parlant de telles horreurs à propos de Kyle.

 

Il prit quelques grandes respirations alors que la réalisation le frappa comme un bloc. C'était un mensonge. Depuis le tout début, ce n'était qu'un mensonge cruel. Herr Cartman se maudit pour sa stupidité, pour son aveuglement, pour sa négligence. Ce putain de Juif avait abusé de sa position, de sa proximité avec Herr Cartman, pour contacter Stan et se racheter. Le roux était un génie diabolique. Il a tout planifié avec soin et patience. Et pendant qu'il préparait son plan pour sauver les Juifs, il le séduisit. Quotidien, constamment. La comptabilité avait été la clé pour sauver autant de Juifs que possible du prestigieux camp. Et il était tombé dans le piège. Herr Cartman avait mordu à l'hameçon. Et maintenant, il en goûtait le poison.

 

Herr Cartman réprima un cri de fureur. Comment le Juif avait-il compris les manières de penser du nazi gras qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Mais de toute façon, Kyle prévoyait les actions et les décisions qu’il prendrait. Il savait que le gros nazi accepterait d'acheter des Juifs pour sauver le camp des dettes. Et quand Herr Cartman hésitait, tout ce que le Juif devait faire était d'utiliser sa beauté. Fais-lui regarder dans ses beaux yeux verts, fondre son cœur avec ce doux sourire. Herr Cartman voulait se frapper. Il avait été aveuglé. Il avait laissé sa garde baissée tout le temps. Mais maintenant, il connaissait la vérité. Maintenant, c'était lui qui commandait. Si ce Juif beau mais perfide pensait qu’il pouvait tromper le plus talentueux officier SS de Dachau, il se trompait.

Très mal.

 

Les larmes menaçantes de Herr Cartman s'essuyèrent et à la place, un sourire malicieux se répandit sur son visage. Il était tombé sous le charme des mensonges du Juif. Il avait cru que Kyle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait cru avoir des sentiments pour le rouquin. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, les choses allaient changer. Il voudrait se venger d'avoir été dupé, d'avoir été souillé par les mensonges, d'avoir été trahi. Kyle souffrirait. Il découvrirait bientôt le vrai sens de l'enfer.

 

…

 

Kyle s'est réveillé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se retourna. Il n'était pas surpris de se retrouver seul dans son modeste matras. C'était comme ça tous les matins après tout. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se leva pour se préparer pour la journée. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il pensa de différentes manières en disant à Stan qu'il avait décidé de rester. Il pensa à toutes sortes de façons de convaincre Herr Cartman de vendre sa famille à Stan sans éveiller les soupçons. Dans les deux cas, il a construit toutes sortes de scénarios, du plus gentil et gentil au plus désespéré et horrible. Il soupira inquiet. Ce serait une journée difficile. C'était à coup sûr. Mais il savait qu'à la fin, tout cela en serait digne. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Herr Cartman avec un cœur plein d'espoir.

 

Les papiers contenant les statistiques demandées par Herr Cartman la veille étaient sur sa main. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était prêt à changer de vie. Il était prêt à plonger dans cette mer de nouvelles émotions merveilleuses. Même si cela signifiait être séparé de sa famille et de son meilleur ami. Tant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient bien, il l'était aussi. Alors, après avoir frappé à la porte, il entra. Il trouva étrange que Herr Cartman ne l'accueillit pas avec un sourire comme il le faisait habituellement. Au lieu de cela, les gros yeux du nazi étaient fixés sur des papiers choisis au hasard sur son bureau.

 

"Bonjour." Le roux salua l'assuré, sentant déjà la tension accumulée dans la raideur des épaules de Herr Cartman.

 

Le gros nazi ne l’a pas reconnu. En fait, il semblait faire de son mieux pour éviter de regarder Kyle. Le front du rouquin se plissa un peu. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant le bureau. « Voici le fichier avec les statistiques », dit-il avec un sourire timide, tout en remettant le document.

 

Herr Cartman regarda les papiers distrait. « Y a-t-il quelque chose ? » Demanda Kyle inquiet du comportement inhabituel de l'autre adolescent. Herr Cartman leva la tête pour lui faire face tandis qu'un mélange d'émotions et de pensées exaspérantes le submergeait. Kyle avait du culot.

Être là, l'air si beau, tellement innocent. Il déglutit, pensant que le rouquin était tout à fait l'acteur.

 

« Non. Il n'y a rien. » Herr Cartman prit la parole, les mots avait le goût de la cendre sèche dans sa bouche. Il a laissé en l'air un indice déplaisant que Kyle n'a pas manqué. Ses sourcils se creusèrent plus profondément dans l'inquiétude et la confusion. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Herr Cartman ne lui a pas donné la possibilité. « Va chercher Herr Marsh », ordonna-t-il froidement.

 

Kyle le regarda un peu surpris, mais consentit et acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant absolument sans intelligence. Il venait de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque le gros nazi a de nouveau pris la parole. « Je ne te vendrai pas. » En fait, M. Cartman déclara que son esprit de vengeance devait déjà se régaler de la déception ou de la révolte qui se manifesterait sur le visage du Juif. C'était la période de récupération. Kyle se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris en premier. Herr Cartman pouvait déjà goûter à la douce revanche. Mais alors, au lieu de montrer de la colère, du désespoir ou de la tristesse, les lèvres de Kyle attirèrent un doux sourire.

 

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses », dit-il doucement. "Je ... je ne voudrais pas, de toute façon." Ajouta Kyle presque dans un murmure, alors qu'il baissait timidement les yeux et rougissait terriblement.

 

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Herr Cartman avec une expression de perplexité pure. Ce fut la dernière réponse que Herr Cartman s'était attendu à entendre et il ne cacha pas sa surprise. Le gros nazi était attaché à sa chaise et pendant des moments il était vraiment désemparé. Son esprit lui a dit que les mots contradictoires de Kyle faisaient partie de son plan-maître diabolique, mais son cœur lui disait que le regard roux sur son visage, le regard dans ses yeux étaient sincères, vrais, réels. S'il était certain il y a une minute que Kyle lui avait menti tout le temps, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passait globalement, mais il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée maintenant. Finalement, il se dit que c’était la façon dont le Juif le confondait. Mais son cœur battit un peu plus avec espoir.

 

…

Stan se réveilla malade et courut à la salle de bain, répandant le reste du contenu de la soirée d'hier. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son estomac avait encore quelque chose à rejeter, mais apparemment, il l’a fait. Mais de toute manière, il tomba facilement malade, déjà depuis son plus jeune âge. Stan se lava le visage à l'eau froide et soupira. Les souvenirs de la conversation de la nuit dernière avec Kyle lui revinrent immédiatement à l’esprit. Il était préoccupé par l'état mental de son ami. Il craignait le genre de torture que Kyle avait subie pour confondre la réalité à ce point. Il était clair que le roux croyait avoir ressenti quelque chose pour le gros nazi. Il était clair qu'il avait été écrasé, brisé et manipulé au point de croire que cette créature vile prenait soin de lui. Stan descendit rapidement les escaliers, sachant qu'il devait secouer Kyle de cette étrange illusion dans laquelle il se retrouva pris au piège. Il avait besoin de sauver Kyle de beaucoup plus que ce camp. Il a pratiquement couru dans le couloir, fouillant le bureau de son ami, quand il a presque heurté la personne qu’il cherchait si désespérément.

 

« Wow ! Stan, regarde où tu vas ! » Dit Kyle, surpris par l’apparition soudaine de son meilleur ami.

 

« Kyle ! J'ai besoin de parler avec toi, maintenant ! » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

 

« J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Herr Cartman vient de m'ordonner de te chercher. Je suppose qu'il veut s’occuper de vos affaires avant le petit-déjeuner. » L’informa le roux. « Tu sais faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sortir ma famille d'ici. » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure urgent.

 

« Et toi ? » Répondit Stan, choqué, ne croyant toujours pas que Kyle préférait rester à cet endroit, avec ce monstre.

 

« Je-je ... » Kyle soupira profondément. « Je ne vais nulle part, Stan. J'ai pris ma décision. « 

 

« Mais, tu es fou ! » Cria Stan désespéré. Il avait besoin d'apporter une raison à son ami.

 

« Peut-être que je le suis. » Dit Kyle avec un doux sourire. « Mais je suis heureux comme ça. »

 

« Non, je ne peux pas permettre cela ! » Insista Stan.

 

« Permettre quoi, M. Marsh ? » La voix glacée de Herr Cartman se fit entendre derrière lui. Stan se retourna surpris et lut la froideur dans les yeux de l'autre, ainsi que le sourire diabolique.

 

« Je-je ... » balbutia Stan.

 

« Ce n’est rien, Herr Cartman. Je viens de lui dire que lui et les autres ne pourraient pas partir avant la nuit à cause du mauvais temps. » Kyle dit avec une telle neutralité que même Stan fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son meilleur ami avait trouvé une excuse. Les yeux de Herr Cartman brillèrent un instant, mais acquiescèrent.

 

« Oui, je crois que le juif a raison. Tu as remarqué le blizzard à l'extérieur. Il ne serait pas sage de conduire avec ce temps. » Herr Cartman dit de sa fausse voix douce « Nous devrions utiliser le temps qui nous est donné pour les affaires, Stan. Je t'en prie, veux-tu accompagner mon bureau ? » Dit-il alors que sa main reposait sur le dos du garçon aux cheveux noirs, le guidant déjà. « Kalh, toi aussi. »

 

Stan et Kyle échangèrent un regard surpris que le gros nazi n’avait pas manqué. Il sentit la courte hésitation du Juif et la tension monter sur le dos de Stan. Il sourit cruellement. S'ils pensaient pouvoir le duper, ils avaient vraiment tort. Il aurait sa revanche aujourd'hui, maintenant. Et ils regretteraient de ne jamais l'avoir croisé. Parce que personne ne veut être l'ennemi de Herr Cartman.

 

 


	31. Qui encadre qui?

Herr Cartman était assis derrière son bureau.

Il fit signe à Stan de s'asseoir en face de lui et Kyle dut se tenir près du bureau entre eux. Le roux trouva cela ironique de se placer entre les deux nazis. Entre son meilleur ami et son ennemi juré. Entre le retour dans d'anciens terrains familiers et la plongée dans de nouvelles mers inexplorées. Entre deux options difficiles. Le chemin sûr et sage et le dangereux imprudent.

 

Kyle regarda le gros nazi préparer son bureau, l'air sérieux et concentré alors qu'il soulevait des papiers et les rangeait correctement. Il avait bien réfléchi. Il avait tout équilibré. Il savait ce que le bon choix devrait être. Son esprit le prévint grandement. Mais cette fois, il a écouté ses instincts. Cette fois, il suivit son cœur. Parce que cela lui disait qu'une option était bonne et correcte, mais que l'autre option était meilleure et la bonne. Il échangea un regard nerveux avec Stan. Son ami n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il ne serait jamais. Mais le roux ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Stan lui avait dit qu'il était fou. Et Kyle devait être d'accord avec lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il a choisi l'émotion avant la raison. Intuition au-dessus du sens. Cœur au-dessus de l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, Kyle a choisi pour Herr Cartman. Et cela devait le rendre absolument fou.

 

« Alors, combien de Juifs penses-tu acheter dans mon camp? » Herr Cartman rompit le lourd silence alors qu'il fixait les yeux bleus de Stan. Kyle retint son souffle en anticipant l'évolution de cette conversation.

 

« Il me faudra 82 personnes pour travailler dans l’usine. » Dit Stan, essayant de paraître neutre et sérieux, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa détresse. Il frotta un peu sa poche et en sortit un papier. « Laisse-moi voir… j'ai besoin de 32 enfants, de préférence âgés de moins de 13 ans. Ils ont de petits doigts, tu vois. » Dit Stan en s'obligeant à sourire, mais avait le sentiment qu'il avait complètement échoué. « Les autres seront des adultes, quel que soit leur âge. » Herr Cartman acquiesça, mais comprit avec un sourire mystérieux.

 

« Tu dois savoir que les Juifs sont en bonne santé et donc… » Herr Cartman a commencé avec un ton nonchalant, mais Stan a coupé ses mots.

 

« Je suis prêt à vous payer 3 000 marks pour chaque juif », déclara sèchement Stan. Kyle sursauta de surprise devant les énormes sommes d’argent que son ami offrait et les yeux de Herr Cartman s’écarquillaient sous le choc.

 

« C’est ... une offre très généreuse. » Herr Cartman faillit bégayer. « Kalh, c'est combien au total ? »

 

« 246.000 marks », répondit le roux sans hésiter.

 

« Oui, c'est une offre assez généreuse ... » dit pensivement Herr Cartman. Il se demandait si Stan bluffait ou s'il avait effectivement mobilisé tout cet argent pour garantir la liberté de son ami. Il a conclu que bluffer était trop dangereux. Si Stan se faisait prendre, il mettrait en péril tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour sauver son petit ami. Cela voudrait dire sa mort et celle de tous les autres qui lui étaient liées. Non, Stan ne prendrait jamais un tel risque. Ça devait être réel. Herr Cartman fut soudain pris dans un dilemme entre vengeance et ambition gourmande. Il était non seulement enclin à vendre ces juifs « coûteux », mais il se sentait également tenté de devenir l'ami de Stan afin de pouvoir apprendre son secret en gagnant autant d'argent en si peu de temps. Il décida de s'en tenir à son plan initial et de voir comment les choses évolueraient. Il improvisait bien et voulait profiter le plus possible de cette situation. « Tu vas aussi payer les frais de transport, Tu le sais ça ? »

 

« Bien sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. » Dit Stan avec plus de sûreté. Herr Cartman étudia le visage de son rival. Il n’a certainement pas bluffé. Le gars était trop confiant pour mentir. Non, il disait vraiment la vérité. Herr Cartman sourit. Il aurait les deux. L'argent et sa vengeance. « C’est toujours moins cher que d’avoir des travailleurs rémunérés. Faites-moi confiance, ça compense. » Dit Stan d'une manière détendue et confiante.

 

« Très bien. J'ai ici une liste de juifs compétents. Travailleurs assidus, je te l’assure. », A déclaré Herr Cartman en passant un papier avec le nom des prisonniers du camp, leur date de naissance et leurs anciennes professions.

 

« Oh oui. Ce qui me rappelle. J’aurai aussi besoin d’un comptable et d’un avocat. » Ajouta Stan. Kyle le regarda pâle, commençant à se sentir malade des nerfs. Il espérait que Stan n’insisterait pas trop pour l’acheter. Il espérait qu'il respecterait ses souhaits. Mais avant tout, il ne rendrait pas Herr Cartman suspicieux à propos de quoi que ce soit. Le roux continua de suivre la conversation en silence. Kyle semblait calme de l'extérieur, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur froide se répandre sur sa peau à cause de l'angoisse qui le consumait.

 

« Pourquoi tu ne les embaucherais pas ? Je suis sûr que le parti peut te recommander de bons professionnels. » Dit Herr Cartman avec un sourire. C'était un jeu auquel il adorait jouer et il appréciait le fait que les deux adolescents étaient inconscients de son plan de vengeance.

 

« Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas les payer ! En plus, comme ça, je contrôlerai mieux leur travail. » Clarifia Stan, espérant que le gros nazi tomberait dans ses mensonges.

 

« Oui. Je comprends parfaitement. » Dit Herr Cartman avec un sourire grandissant. « Kalh, ton père n'était-il pas avocat ? »

 

"Oui, il l'était." Dit Kyle surpris par la mention de son père.

 

« Où avait-il encore son bureau ? Francfort n'était-ce pas ? Ça devait être bien de vivre dans une ville aussi prestigieuse. » Dit le gros nazi d'un ton trop gentil et intéressé. Kyle a immédiatement senti que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Mais ignorant les intentions de la SS, il décida de lui donner une réponse honnête. Le gros nazi sourit, sachant exactement ce que le Juif dirait ensuite. Stan regarda Herr Cartman avec une expression de peur lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement de lui avoir parlé de sa ville natale, la veille. Il a vu le sourire sur le gros visage du nazi devenir de plus en plus méchant et a immédiatement compris ce qui se passait. Il comprit rapidement que lui et Kyle étaient en danger. Ils tombaient dans un piège bien préparé. Et Kyle, ignorant le danger, allait dire les mots qui les mèneraient à la catastrophe. Et alors il pâlit.

 

« En fait, nous vivions juste à l'extérieur de Francfort, dans une petite ville ... » dit Kyle avec désinvolture mais Stan l'interrompit en prétendant avoir une forte attaque de toux. Le visage de Herr Cartman était presque déformé par le dégoût et le triomphe en même temps.

 

« Mon dieu, mon dieu. On dirait que notre ami ne se sent pas bien. » Le SS dit dans un gloussement et Kyle regarda son ami comme un gros nazi sous le choc.

 

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je pense qu’il s’étouffe ! » Kyle gronda à moitié paniqué.

 

« Non il n'est pas. C’est juste un acteur, car il savait que tu allais dire que tu vivais à Offenbach ! » Dit froidement Herr Cartman, et Stan s’arrêta immédiatement avec la fausse toux. Il était inutile de continuer à faire semblant. Kyle regarda confus de l'un à l'autre et Herr Cartman lança un regard froid à Stan. « Tu aurais dû utiliser un faux nom et une fausse histoire. » Le gros nazi a dit au garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau et Kyle est devenu blanc comme une feuille, comprenant finalement. Herr Cartman avait découvert que Stan et lui étaient amis. Soudain, Stan se leva et pointa une arme sur le visage de Herr Cartman.

 

« Stan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » Cria Kyle et se plaça immédiatement entre le gros nazi et son ami.

 

« Il sait, Kyle. Dégage ! » Dit Stan avec une voix tremblante, tout en continuant de braquer son arme, cette fois contre le torse de Kyle. Il y eut un cliquetis derrière le rouquin et Kyle se retourna pour voir que Herr Cartman s'était entre-temps levé et braquait une arme à feu sur son front.

 

« Alors tu pensais que tu pouvais me tromper, sale Juif ? Penses-tu vraiment que je suis stupide ? » Dit Herr Cartman, les dents serrées. Kyle le fixa pétrifié et sentit l'adrénaline faire tressaillir son sang à ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre Stan l'appeler, mais il l'ignora. Il pouvait voir que l'acier froid désignait la mort, mais il l'ignora. Parce que, pour le moment, tout ce qui importait était ce qui se passait derrière ses yeux bruns.

 

« Tu penses que j'ai planifié ça ? Cela peut sembler incroyable, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. » Dit simplement Kyle, d’une voix calme et inhabituelle, certainement pour quelqu'un qui avait une arme à feu pointée vers la tête. De gros doigts tremblants saisirent l'arme avec plus de force. Le visage de la SS était déformé par la douleur et la méfiance. « Mais crois-moi ou non, aujourd'hui, je te choisissais. »

 

Kyle dit d'une voix tremblante, un doux sourire de regret, ses yeux reflétant la douleur ressentie par le gros nazi. Pour le désespoir de Stan et la surprise totale de Herr Cartman, Kyle fit un pas sans crainte, de sorte que le bout du fusil était plaqué contre la peau de sa tempe. Le roux a ignoré les appels de plus en plus désespérés de son meilleur ami. Ignoré les mots qui le suppliaient de s'arrêter et de s'éloigner de cette arme. Parce que, pour le moment, rien ne comptait que la colère et la haine alimentées par la douleur régnant dans ses yeux bruns. « Si tu veux que me tuiez, alors faite le." Dit Kyle avec sécurité et Herr Cartman le regarda paralysé. « Appuie sur la gâchette si tu ne me crois pas. Parce que maintenant, je préfère mourir que de savoir que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

 

Un lourd silence d'attente remplit la pièce. Stan était incapable de produire un autre son après avoir écouté les paroles suicidaires de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours son arme à la main, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'a donc abaissé et a prié Dieu d'avoir pitié de son ami. Stan resta enraciné sur le sol, paralysé par la peur pendant de longues secondes torturantes. Et pendant ces secondes insoutenables, les yeux verts étaient rivés sur les yeux bruns. C'était comme si le SS et le Juif avaient voyagé dans le temps et l'espace. C'était comme s'ils étaient de retour dans le camp il y a environ un an. Ils étaient de retour le jour où leurs yeux se sont croisés pour la toute première fois. Une époque où ils étaient de parfaits inconnus. Une époque où ils étaient ennemis. Et juste comme ce jour-là, les yeux verts ne montraient aucune peur. Herr Cartman s’est logé dans les profondeurs de ces yeux vert éblouissant et a retrouvé le même courage, la même détermination, la même confiance qu’en ce jour décisif. Mais, contrairement à leur première rencontre, il n'a trouvé aucune haine, colère ou dégoût. Et ainsi, le pouce tremblant de Herr Cartman réactiva la gâchette de sécurité. Stan soupira lourdement de soulagement quand il entendit le son béni et observa le gros nazi baisser lentement son bras, sans quitter ses yeux de ceux de Kyle.

 

« Stan, quitte la pièce. » Dit Herr Cartman d'une voix étranglée.

 

« Pas du tout, je te laisse seul avec Kyle ! » Rétorqua Stan.

 

« S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'il te dit. » Kyle calmement, sans faire face à son ami. Stan avait l'air absolument horrifié.

 

« Mais Kyle, ... »

 

« Dégage, Stan ! Quitte cette foutue pièce ! » Cracha Kyle en se retournant. Stan le regarda avec choc. Il eut l'air blessé pendant quelques instants puis secoua la tête en signe de défaite. Il savait trop bien que voulait dire le regard que son meilleur ami lui lançait en ce moment. Il était hors de question de convaincre Kyle de quoi que ce soit. C'était une cause perdue. Kyle était trop entêté. Alors, il consentit avec regret et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

 

« Je serai ici si tu as besoin de moi. »

 

« Merci. » Dit Kyle avec une sincère gratitude. Stan acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en silence, fermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Un autre lourd silence remplit la pièce. Nazi et Juif se regardèrent. Herr Cartman ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots de Kyle d’il y a quelques instants.

 

_Aujourd'hui, je te choisissais._

Le gros nazi regarda avec suspicion le Juif auquel il était devenu si attaché. _Kyle ne veut pas me quitter. Il choisit de rester. Mais pourquoi ?_ Se demanda Herr Cartman en étudiant le visage pâle de Kyle. Lisant son regard déterminé mais blessé dans ses yeux. Herr Cartman se rendit compte que c'était la chance que Kyle aurait dû attendre.

 

_Il pourrait simplement me laisser. Pourquoi ne prend-il pas le risque de s’échapper avec son ami ? D’être libre, loin de cette prison ? Kyle devait être fou. Quelque chose devait être faux. A moins qu'il ne se sente en sécurité avec moi ? Mais pense-t-il que je vais le protéger ? Aurait-il vraiment confiance en moi ?_

Mais ensuite, les souvenirs du jour où Craig a tenté de violer Kyle lui sont revenus. C'était arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Ce jour-là, Herr Cartman s'était posé les mêmes questions qu'aujourd'hui. Et il avait compris à l'époque, il savait déjà que le roux lui faisait confiance. Comme s'il avait fait confiance à Kyle. Et à partir de ce jour, tout ce qui existait entre eux semblait seulement s’intensifier, se solidifier et se renforcer. Puis soudain, la réalisation le frappa.

 

_Il a cessé de me détester puis a commencé à prendre soin de moi… Personne ne s'est soucié de moi._

 

Il y avait une douleur dans son cœur. Une peur explicable s'empara de son être. Herr Cartman désirait tellement que sa conclusion soit vraie, mais la trouva trop belle pour être réelle. Il préféra croire que c'était un mensonge au lieu de tomber dans la fausse illusion que quelqu'un puisse réellement l'aimer et se faire très mal.

 

« Je sais que Stan et toi êtes amis. » Déclara Herr Cartman d'une voix froide. « Tu ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais un Juif vivant sous le même toit que moi sans rien connaître de son passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« J'imagine que j'aurais dû le savoir. » Admit Kyle avec un sourire triste. Il jeta un coup d'œil maladroit aux journaux puis revint au nazi. « Alors, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » Le SS hésitait un peu à la question, une courte pause qui tortura l'âme de Kyle. Il voulait tellement sauver le peu qui pouvait encore être sauvé. Sa famille, son ami, lui-même. Ils étaient vraiment condamnés si Cartman croyait qu'il avait manigancé tout.

 

« Qu'est-ce que _tu veux_ vraiment ? » Herr Cartman décida d'aller droit au but. Il voulait mettre toutes les cartes sur la table. Et enfin comprendre une fois pour toutes ce qui se passait. Il a regardé droit dans les yeux du Juif, exigeant la vérité et rien que la vérité. Kyle soupira nerveusement.

 

« Je… je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité. Je veux qu'ils aillent avec Stan à l'usine. Ils seront protégés là-bas. » Expliqua Kyle. « Et rappelle-toi que tu as juré de faire n’importe quoi pour les sauver ! »

 

« C’est ça que tu veux ?» Demanda Herr Cartman avec suspicion.

 

Kyle acquiesça résolument. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Herr Cartman fixa le rouquin avec étonnement. Est-ce un sacrifice qu'il fait pour les épargner ? Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris que Kyle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver ses parents et son frère. _Est-ce pour cela qu'il a dit qu'il me choisit ?_ Le gros nazi a en quelque sorte envié Kyle d’avoir un lien aussi fort avec sa famille. Parce que, même s'il aimait sa mère, il la détestait aussi. Il se sentait humilié pour sa réputation, pour ce qu’elle faisait et disait. Contrairement à lui, la relation de Kyle avec sa famille était spéciale. Est-ce tout à cause de ce foutu contrat ? Il avait été témoin de l'interaction entre les trois hommes Broflovskis, du soutien et des sacrifices qu'ils s'étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient loyaux l'un envers l'autre. La loyauté de Kyle envers sa famille était impressionnante.

 

Fidèle.

 

Herr Cartman comprit que c'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux Kyle Broflovski. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, il lui était aussi fidèle. _Se pourrait-il qu'il veuille simplement que sa famille soit en sécurité, qu'il s'assure simplement qu'ils seront protégés ? Veut-il vraiment rester avec moi ?_ La nécessité, le désir ardent d'être désiré et la peur du rejet ont consumé son cœur comme une maladie. Il avait besoin de savoir à coup sûr. Il avait besoin de savoir où reposait vraiment le cœur de Kyle. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Herr Cartman sortit une clé cachée de sa poche et ouvrit un tiroir dans le bureau pendant que Kyle l'observait avec curiosité. Il observa pendant quelques instants le papier qui scellait l'accord que lui et le Juif avaient passé l'été dernier. Il la prit et regarda les deux signatures. Lui et Kyle. Le contrat. L’objet qui les obligeait à répondre aux besoins de chacun. La prison de Kyle. Mais pas plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui, Herr Cartman a également choisi Kyle. Aujourd'hui, il l'a libéré.

 

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent de choc lorsqu'il vit les gros doigts déchirer le morceau de papier en deux, puis en quatre et les laisser tomber négligemment sur le bureau. Kyle regarda paralysé, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, alors que son esprit commençait à fonctionner, une horrible sensation se répandit sur son corps. Il fixa les quatre bouts de papier déchiquetés étalés sur le bois. Il leva la tête pour regarder Herr Cartman. Le nazi avait une expression impassible. Ses yeux bruns étaient illisibles. Et puis Kyle a vu rouge.

 

Dans un geste rapide et inattendu, Kyle sauta par-dessus le bureau, abattant des papiers, le téléphone et des stylos. Il a pratiquement volé sur Herr Cartman, quand il s'est jeté sur lui, alors le nazi a frappé fort contre l'étagère. Plusieurs livres sont tombés sur les deux adolescents à la suite de l'impact, alors qu'ils frappaient le sol dur, Herr Cartman sur le dos et Kyle sur lui.

 

« Putain de bâtard !» Cria furieusement Kyle, tout en donnant un coup de poing à Herr Cartman. « Tu as promis de les protéger ! Tu l’avais promis !!! » Le gros nazi a été surpris pendant quelques secondes après l'attaque soudaine. Mais la force du poing de Kyle sur son visage le secoua et il évita rapidement un second coup. Il parvint à saisir Kyle par les poignets. Le roux émit un cri de fureur lorsque le SS réussit à changer rapidement de position. Le roux était coincé sous le poids de l'autre, immobile par la forte prise autour de ses poignets. « Laisse-moi partir !!! »

 

« Putain de Juif ! Je n’ai pas déchiré le contrat pour me libérer de toute obligation ! Je n’ai rien fait pour blesser ta stupide famille ! » Cria Herr Cartman enragé, son souffle chaud parcourant le visage de Kyle. « Je m'en fous qu'ils restent à Dachau ou qu'ils partent avec ta tarlouze de copain !!!", répliqua Herr Cartman. « J'ai déchiré le contrat parce que je ne veux plus que tu te sentes obligé de faire des trucs pour moi! »

 

 En entendant ces mots, Kyle s'immobilisa et s'arrêta avec son mouvement nerveux pour regarder à la place, regarder avec surprise le gros nazi. Il ferma les yeux à ceux de Herr Cartman et lut leur sincérité. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour traiter ces mots. Et puis il a compris le geste du nazi. Il a compris le sens de cette action. Et était perdu pour les mots. Kyle était incapable de verbaliser les merveilleux sentiments intenses qui envahissaient son cœur. Alors, il releva la tête et écrasa ses lèvres contre les nazis. Le baiser a été rendu avec la même férocité et le même besoin. Les doigts autour de ses poignets se desserrèrent et Kyle enroula désespérément ses bras autour du dos du nazi. Leur baiser traduisait le besoin désespéré qu'ils ressentaient d'être ensemble. Pour être proche et uni. Ils se cramponnèrent follement et s'embrassèrent merveilleusement jusqu'à ce qu'un son répulsif de vomissements se fasse entendre dans la pièce.


	32. Un Plan

Herr Cartman et Kyle se regardèrent, surpris et rougis.

Le gros nazi se leva rapidement et rajusta à la hâte son uniforme, jurant intérieurement et incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit. Kyle s'est levé à la même vitesse. Ses doigts effleurèrent nerveusement ses boucles décoiffées, tandis qu'il fixait d'un air embarrassé son meilleur ami. Stan attendait derrière la porte du bureau, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand il entendit les cris de Kyle, il se précipita dans la pièce et arriva juste à temps pour voir les deux garçons enlacés, s’embrasser avidement. La vision avait été trop dérangeante et révulsive pour le faible estomac de Stan. Le garçon aux cheveux noir de jais regarda, tout pâle, une mousse écœurante sur le sol, la seule chose que son organe pouvait encore rejeter.

 

« Je ne me sens pas trop bien. » Dit Stan en sentant sa tête se mettre à tourner. Kyle a pratiquement couru vers son meilleur ami pour le soutenir. En quelques pas déséquilibrés, il guida l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs vers le canapé en cuir. La rousse nota mentalement de ne jamais révéler à Stan que c'était l'endroit où il l'avait fait la première fois, craignant que son meilleur ami ne lui vomisse tout son être. « J'ai l'impression de mourir. » Gémit Stan, tandis que Kyle l'aidait à se coucher confortablement.

 

« Je vais te chercher de l’eau. », dit Kyle en posant sa main sur le front de son ami. Il était froid.

 

« Non, ne pars pas », supplia Stan.

 

« Ton ami est un pédé ! » Se plaignit Herr Cartman, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise, derrière le bureau, très irrité de se faire prendre.

 

« Tais-toi ! Tu es celui qui est un pédé ! J'ai vu la façon dont tu te régalais sur le visage de mon meilleur ami ! » Cria Stan, révolté. Le gros nazi se contenta de grogné mais Kyle semblait choqué.

 

« Stan ! » Cria-t-il d'une manière grondante.

 

« Bien, c’est vrai. » Dit Stan en appuyant sur l’arête de son nez.

 

« Bonjour, messieurs. » Dit Alfred depuis l'entrée de la porte. Il fit une pause lorsqu'il remarqua l'odeur nauséabonde et la tension dans l'air mais choisit d'ignorer. Il avait appris depuis longtemps, moins il savait ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau du nazi, le meilleur c’était. « Herr Cartman, les autres sont debout et déjeunent déjà. Monsieur Marsh et vous-même voudriez-vous les rejoindre ou dois-je apporter votre petit-déjeuner ici ? » Demanda gentiment le majordome, sachant déjà quelle était la réponse.

 

« Apporte-le là. Et amène du thé calmant pour le malade. Et une femme de ménage pour nettoyer ce gâchis ! » Dit le gros nazi toujours d'un ton irrité. Alfred sortit avec un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Les trois adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment. Kyle regardait l'air inquiet l'un et l'autre. Herr Cartman évita le regard du Juif et se concentra plutôt sur les papiers posés sur la table. Il ramassa les morceaux du contrat et les jeta à la poubelle à côté de lui. Kyle sourit gentiment au geste.

 

« Alors ... je suppose que vous êtes parvenus à trouver un accord. » Stan rompit le silence avec sa voix faible. Kyle le regarda avec compassion. Cela était difficile pour son ami, mais il savait que Stan apprendrait, dans le temps, à accepter cette réalité.

 

« Je reste. Mais ma famille part avec toi. » Annonça gentiment Kyle.

 

« Alors il t'a manipulé. » Dit Stan avec regret.

 

« Kalh n'est pas un lié avec moi ou ce camp. Il est libre d’aller avec sa famille comme il le souhaite. » Herr Cartman prononça ces mots avec agacement et offensé. « Alors arrête de te comporter comme un putain de cul et accepte sa décision ! »

 

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Stan à Kyle.

 

« Je ne veux pas le quitter. Tout comme il ne veut pas que je parte. » Expliqua le rouquin presque à voix basse, mais Herr Cartman l'entendait de son bureau. Il resta silencieux, tandis que son cœur battait plus vite à la pensée que ce beau Juif voulait être avec lui. Le choisir au-dessus de sa famille et de son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Herr Cartman se sentait vraiment spécial. Vraiment. Vraiment spéciale. Il se senti voulu et attentionné.  « Je vais rester ici, alors que ma famille sera loin de moi, je ne m’inquiète pas car je sais qu’ils seront entre de bonnes mains. Je sais qu'ils iront bien. « 

 

« Mais toi alors ? » Insista Stan, toujours sceptique quant à la situation.

 

« Il est plus en sécurité avec moi que pour quiconque en ce moment. Fais-moi confiance. » Herr Cartman a dit et pour la première fois depuis que Stan est entré dans le bureau, il a regardé Kyle.

 

Stan soupira vaincu et se rendit à cette étrange réalité. Kyle avait l'air heureux et en bonne santé. Le gros nazi a semblé se soucier de lui. Peut-être que son meilleur ami n’était pas si fou après tout. Peut-être que leurs sentiments étaient réels et réciproques. Alors, qui était-il pour dire à Kyle que c'était faux et essayer de l'éloigner de son bonheur ? Mais il n’avait toujours pas confiance en l’officier SS.

 

« Si tu le blesse, je jure que je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout de la Terre et que je t’exploserais la gueule. » Prévint Stan, et M. Cartman sourit.

 

« Je ne m'attendrais pas au contraire. » Répondit le gros nazi et Stan sembla être satisfait de la réponse, puisqu'il se détend enfin et ferma les yeux.

 

Herr Cartman et Kyle échangèrent un regard complice. Le gros nazi sourit. Pas de son sourire habituel, mais un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui traduisait son bonheur. Celui qui était réservé à Kyle. Herr Cartman voulait dire quelque chose d'important au Juif. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir exprimer l'effet que Kyle avait eu sur lui. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire souffrir les autres pour avoir du plaisir. Parce que c'était un plaisir agréable rempli de vide et que je ne pourrais jamais satisfaire son cœur vide. Il ne pourrait jamais le remplir de bonheur. Herr Cartman comprit maintenant que la seule raison pour laquelle il faisait souffrir les autres, c'était parce qu'il souffrait tout le temps. Il portait un couteau dans son cœur à tout moment. Son âme avait été obscurcie par la solitude, l'abandon et le rejet toute sa vie. Herr Cartman avait toujours cru qu'il était une personne laide, avec un caractère mauvais et avec la mission perverse de créer l'enfer pour les autres. Parce que c'est ce que font les monstres. Et ainsi, il portait son surnom de « Monstre de Dachau » avec fierté.

 

Au moins, jusqu'au jour où Kyle est entré dans sa vie. C'était un ange envoyé du ciel. Envoyé par Dieu pour guérir son cœur froid. Envoyés par Dieu pour le lui montrer, même les monstres avaient le droit d'être heureux. Même les monstres avaient le droit de se sentir concernés, de se sentir désirés, de sentir qu'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Kyle lui a montré qu'il y avait dans ce monde plus que du dégoût de soi et de l'auto-pitié. Parce qu’il savait, aux yeux de Kyle, il était précieux, précieux et spécial. Et Herr Cartman s'est rendu compte que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir heureux. Se sentir chéri. Se sentir aimé. Kyle a sorti le meilleur de lui. Le roux lui a donné envie de changer et d'être une meilleure personne. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Kyle. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment. Mais quelque part, il avait le sentiment que Kyle savait déjà. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que ces choses avaient déjà été dites à travers des sourires, des baisers et des caresses. Kyle comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Kyle avait fait de lui sa priorité.

 

…

 

La journée s'est déroulée sans autre incident. La tempête de neige s'étant levée uniquement pendant l'après-midi, les invités ont donc utilisé le temps imparti pour se reposer et se remettre de leur gueule de bois habituelle. Ils se sont amusés avec des livres et de la musique à la radio, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit au rendez-vous pour pouvoir quitter Dachau. Stan resta derrière, prétextant qu'il était trop malade pour voyager et qu'il avait encore d'importantes affaires à faire avec Herr Cartman. La réalité était que Stan était invité à rester quelques jours avec la compagnie de son meilleur ami. Après avoir bu un thé apaisant, le garçon aux cheveux corbeau finit par somnoler un moment sur le canapé en cuir. Pendant son sommeil, Herr Cartman et Kyle ont dressé la liste avec les noms des Juifs qui devaient travailler dans l’usine de Stan.

 

« Assure-toi de garder les familles ensemble. » Demanda Kyle, alors qu'ils sélectionnaient les noms.

 

« Oui, oui. Je sais à quel point vous, les Juifs, êtes attachés les uns aux autres. » Dit le gros nazi en cernant les noms des Juifs. Kyle sourit, sachant que c’était la façon dont le nazi le remerciait de l’avoir choisi au-dessus de sa famille. Alors il se pencha un peu et donna un chaste baiser sur la joue du nazi. « Oh ! Si ton ami pédé voit ça, il va encore salir mon sol ! » Protesta Herr Cartman, faisant rire Kyle et l'embrassant sur les lèvres. « Sérieusement, Kalh. J'aime autant ça, mais je tiens vraiment à garder mon sol propre. » Le rouquin sourit avec amusement à l’affirmation et prit le papier avec les noms de Juifs pour les dactylographier.

 

« Numéro 24550. Gerald Broflovski, 45 ans. Numéro 24989. Sheila Broflovski, 48 ans. Numéro 24552. Ike Broflovski, 11 ans. »  Kyle lut à haute voix en tapant le nom de sa famille. Il resta un moment silencieux, fixant les mots, sachant que son nom devait être entre eux.

 

« Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter de ne pas être avec eux ? », Demanda Herr Cartman, de plus en plus préoccupé par le fait que son beau Juif changerait d’avis.

 

« Je regretterais si je ne restais pas avec toi. » Murmura Kyle. « Mais ils vont me manquer. Eh bien, c’est déjà le cas. J’ai l’impression qu’ils me manquent depuis toujours. »

 

« Tu sais... » Herr Cartman commença et savait qu'il regretterait immédiatement ses paroles, mais il avait besoin de les dire. Kyle le méritait beaucoup. « Si jamais tu ne changes d'avis et que tu regrettes ton choix ... Si jamais tu as le désir de retourner dans ta famille ... je ne t'arrêterai pas. » Kyle regarda un peu surpris par le gros nazi et sourit, trouvant cela incroyable que le l'autre lui offrait vraiment ce cadeau de la liberté. Qu'il mettait ses propres intérêts égoïstes de côté pour lui.

 

« Merci. » Fut tout ce que Kyle réussit à dire. Il n’imaginait rien d’autre à dire pour exprimer sa véritable gratitude. Le nazi sourit timidement lorsque Kyle reprit la saisie et écrivit les noms suivants. Peu savaient-ils, Stan avait surpris leur courte conversation, allongés sur le canapé. Il sourit involontairement, se sentant vraiment surpris, mais finit par croire que Kyle allait bien.

 

…

 

« Tout le monde a été surpris quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre le parti nazi, bien sûr. » Dit Stan à Kyle, alors qu'ils se promenaient entre les arbres à la lisière de la forêt. Contrairement à la veille, c'était un après-midi d'hiver calme, le vent était calme et le monde couvert d'une douce couverture blanche. Les deux meilleurs amis discutèrent joyeusement, rattrapant le temps perdu que cette guerre leur avait volé. « Je t’assure. Je parlais de l’année chez Offenbach ! C'était un enfer pour ma mère. Tous les jours, il y avait des gens à sa porte qui la félicitaient, l'embrassaient, comme s'ils recevaient une sorte de privilège. Papa aimait l'attention, bien sûr. Il est tellement stupide ! C’est comme s’il avait oublié la raison de cette guerre ! » Se plaignit Stan, mais Kyle se mit à rire. Il pouvait juste imaginer toute la situation. Cela lui rappela les jours où ils se plaindraient à propos de leurs parents et de leur attitudes d’attardés.

 

« Tu te souviens de la fois où nos pères nous ont raconté leur" expérience "dans la baignoire ? » Demanda Kyle dans un ricanement quand le souvenir le frappa soudainement.

 

« Doux jésus, Kyle !  Tu n’as pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Nos papas sont des idiots complets !  » Rétorqua Stan, dégoûté par l'image mentale que son cerveau tenait à créer chaque fois que le sujet était abordé.

 

Mais il a fini par rire doublement avec son meilleur ami, qui riait fort du ridicule de la situation. Ils restèrent un long moment, riant et gloussant, contorsionnant sur la neige, leur humeur n'étant pas gâtés même par la neige mouillée par le froid ou la douleur de leur ventre. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Et c'était génial. Quand leurs rires se calmèrent enfin, ils se levèrent et essuyèrent la neige de leurs vêtements. Kyle rigolait encore un peu lorsqu'il réalisa que Stan était silencieux et le regardait avec un air plutôt sérieux.

 

« Stan ? Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Kyle inquiet du changement soudain d'humeur. Les yeux de Stan se posèrent sur ses yeux puis il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui tremblaient un peu sur les boutons de son manteau.

 

«Il y a quelque chose… vraiment important que je voulais te dire. » Dit Stan sans regarder dans les yeux. Kyle le fixa de plus en plus préoccupé par la minute, mais jurerait qu'il vit son ami rougir. « Wendy et moi sommes… eh bien, nous sommes en quelque sorte… fiancés. »

 

Kyle regarda Stan, figé dans son regard, et sentant le silence de l’autre, le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux leva finalement les yeux pour lire le visage de son meilleur ami. Les yeux verts furent élargis et sa bouche dessina un « oh » parfait qui le rendit drôle. « Nous ne savons pas quand nous allons nous marier, nous n'avons jamais parlé de rendez-vous, c'est juste que… tu sais… un engagement. » Dit Stan à moitié en rigolant et en souriant au souffle de Kyle (il avait apparemment oublié de respirer pendant un moment).

 

« Wow. » Dit Kyle impressionné. « Je veux dire, je savais que vous étiez sérieux, mais engagés ... C’est vraiment génial ! » Dit sincèrement le roux dans un joyeux rire et étreignit son meilleur ami. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. Et Wendy. Je le suis vraiment. » Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Stan, faisant sourire le garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Stan posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kyle et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

« Kyle, seras-tu mon témoin d’honneur ? »

 

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je le serais ! » Dit Kyle dans un gloussement, se sentant à la fois heureux et fier pour son ami. « Ce serait un honneur mais ... » Il coupa ses mots et Stan vit immédiatement la mélancolie traverser les yeux de son ami. « Cette guerre. Tu es un nazi maintenant. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Si tu es découvert… »

 

« Hey. Je ne me marierai pas demain. Comme je l'ai dit, Wendy et moi n'avons jamais parlé de rendez-vous. Donc, pour l’instant, nous restons fiancés et tu seras mon seul témoin. » Rassura Stan, son ami. « Qui sait, cette guerre pourrait être terminée d'ici un an », a-t-il dit avec optimisme. Kyle hocha la tête mais ne put cacher son regard sceptique.

 

« Cette guerre dure depuis toujours. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça se finira. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux rouges dans un murmure triste.

 

« Ce sera le cas, Kyle. Je crois que oui. » Dit Stan, confiant.

 

Kyle sourit tristement, le croyant presque. Il souhaitait pouvoir croire que cette guerre se terminerait un jour. Il a souhaité que les nazis soient vaincus et que l'ordre quotidien normal soit réinstallé. Il souhaitait pouvoir retrouver sa famille dans des circonstances normales. Il souhaitait pouvoir se tenir à côté de son meilleur ami lors de son mariage. Il souhaitait pouvoir se promener librement et sans souci dans les rues d'Allemagne. Il y avait tellement qu'il souhaitait. Mais il avait déjà abandonné ce rêve depuis longtemps. Il y a trop longtemps. Mais il cacha ses sombres pensées derrière un sourire heureux. Il a caressé le dos de son meilleur ami et a commencé à parler des projets de mariage. La dernière chose que Kyle souhaitait était de voler les rêves de Stan.


	33. Douce amertume

Kyle était enveloppé dans un manteau de laine gris foncé et se tenait fermement sur un fond blanc.

Ses cheveux roux, doucement brossés par une brise du nord, étaient la seule couleur chaude de ce monde monochrome. L'air était frais, le ciel était lourd et gris. Il neigera sûrement plus tard. Cependant, il y a eu un moment où les rayons du soleil ont réussi à percer les nuages sombres. Une lumière jaune joyeuse éclaira le monde froid et triste pendant quelques instants. La neige scintillait sous mille diamants sous le soleil chaud. Les arbres étaient élégamment figés dans un monde presque magique. C'était vraiment un beau moment. Et sa beauté résidait dans sa fugacité. Kyle prit une profonde inspiration lorsque le ciel se referma. Il a commencé à faire les cent pas lentement. Le Juif tenait une mallette brune à la main droite contenant les documents permettant le passage de Dachau. Documents signés par Herr Cartman lui-même.

 

Kyle se dirigea vers un long train qui devait transporter 82 Juifs vers la sécurité. Les yeux verts étaient fixés sur le train de marchandises noir. C'était identique à celui qu'il a voyagé à Dachau. Ses lèvres ont dessiné un doux sourire. Il savait que cette fois, ces 82 Juifs auraient une destination plus heureuse. Kyle se dirigea vers un soldat et lui donna un papier, comme l'avait demandé Herr Cartman. Le soldat a rapidement lu le document et l'a guidé vers l'un des chariots, où il a reçu l'ordre d'attendre les prisonniers à l'extérieur. Kyle soupira profondément d'anticipation, alors qu'il attendait. Son estomac se révoltait à l'idée de voir sa famille pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. Ils seraient momentanément réunis juste pour être séparés immédiatement. Kyle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable d’avoir insisté pour remettre les cartes de voyage aux Juifs lui-même, afin de pouvoir rencontrer brièvement sa famille. Parce que ce serait une réunion douce et amer à la fois. Un moment fugace et lumineux suivi d'un adieu triste. Il se demandait si cela faisait de lui un sadomasochiste. Il se demandait si cela le rendait fou. Parce que, cette fois, c'était tout son choix.

 

Kyle soupira lourdement, sachant qu'il serait particulièrement difficile d'expliquer à sa mère qu'il ne voulait pas les accompagner. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Tout comme son père et Ike ne comprendraient jamais les raisons pour lesquelles il choisit de rester avec le monstre de Dachau. Après tout, Herr Cartman avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant de longs mois. Il savait que Stan ne comprenait pas non plus, mais il avait appris à accepter cette idée lors de son court séjour à Dachau. Tout ce que Kyle pouvait espérer, c’était que sa famille essaye d’accepter ça un jour. Tandis qu’il demeurait dans ces pensées, ses yeux se posèrent sur un parking près de l’une des extrémités du train. Il vit Stan et Herr Cartman sortir du véhicule. Il savait qu'ils l'avaient vu, car leurs yeux se rencontraient malgré la distance. Mais les deux nazis ont prétendu ne pas le voir. Ils ont prétendu ne pas être inquiets ni anxieux et ont plutôt bavardé pendant qu'ils attendaient eux aussi les Juifs. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était toute sorte de suspicion.

 

L’attention de Kyle fut bientôt attirée par l’image d’un groupe de personnes marchant très loin dans sa direction. Des officiers SS bien bâtit, grands et forts, ont dirigé une petite masse de Juifs plus courts et plus maigres. Ils portaient de vieux vêtements de voyage sombres qui accentuaient leurs traits maigres et pâles. Kyle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, car cette vision ressemblait beaucoup à son rêve avec la marche des morts. Mais il repoussa ces pensées, se rappelant que ce n’était pas le même visage fantomatique qu’il avait imaginé dans cet horrible rêve. Ainsi, le roux se redressa et se prépara à recevoir sa famille et 82 autres Juifs.

 

Kyle se força à secouer le sentiment de tension qui pesait sur son dos. Bientôt, il verrait sa famille et cela lui donnait des sentiments mitigés. Son cœur était rempli de joie, car sa famille serait enfin en sécurité. Tout comme les jours de l'enfer ont été comptés pour ce petit groupe de Juifs. Stan lui avait promis de protéger chacun d'entre eux et avait admis que sa mission était loin d'être terminée. Il y avait plus d'usines qu'il pourrait construire et plus de camps où il pourrait acheter des Juifs. Pour tout cela, Kyle se sentait heureux. Mais son cœur était rempli de tristesse aussi. Il détestait les adieux. Surtout quand il ne savait pas s'il reverrait jamais ses proches. L'issue de la guerre était imprévisible. Le destin de l'Allemagne incertain. Et ainsi, cela restait un mystère pour quand il serait réuni à nouveau avec eux. Le groupe marchait de plus en plus rapproché dans sa direction. Kyle pouvait déjà distinguer les visages fatigués et vaincus des Juifs. Et demandé si son peuple serait de nouveau libre. Il se demandait si le régime nazi ne tomberait jamais. Et si c'était le cas, que deviendrait Hitler et ses hommes ? Que devait-il arriver à Herr Cartman ? Que devait-il lui arriver ?

 

Kyle prit une autre profonde inspiration et repoussa ces pensées troublées. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son importante tâche, car le premier nazi s'approchait déjà de lui. Le soldat lui donna les dernières instructions et se tenait près de lui, le surplombant par sa taille et sa force. Le blond était là pour superviser le transfert et s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Et Kyle n'avait pas l'intention de le décevoir.

 

Le moment est venu et son cœur s'est arrêté. Une masse indéniable de boucles rouges se mouvait déjà entre les membres du groupe de Juifs et tentait de l'atteindre. Bien sûr, sa famille l'avait déjà vu et Kyle souhaitait (comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était petit) avoir la même couleur de cheveux ennuyeuse que le reste du monde.

 

« Kyle ! Mon doux Bobeleï ! » Cria sa mère alors qu'elle donnait un coup de coude à un couple de Juifs pour enfin se jeter sur son fils, les bras grands ouverts. Elle le prit très fort dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps.

 

Kyle fut submergé par une vague d'émotions fortes. Il partageait la même joie accomplie que sa mère. C'était le paradis, de pouvoir la retenir à nouveau, respirer son amour et se sentir protégée par la chaleur émanant de son corps. Il était heureux de voir apparaître le gentil visage de son père entre la petite masse de Juifs. Un visage plein d'amour et de fierté. Kyle était ravi de voir la petite silhouette de son frère émerger de derrière les adultes. Son frère irradiait encore un bonheur innocent. Kyle jubilait, mais en même temps triste. C'était le moment de dire au revoir.

 

Son cœur était en train de rompre avec cette notion. Il était bouleversé par la joie, l’amour et le sentiment de sécurité lorsque sa mère l’a étreint et lui a embrassé les joues, lorsque son père lui a caressé les boucles rouges, lorsque son frère a appuyé sa petite main sur la sienne. Kyle se sentit prêt à renoncer à toute cette idée et à la suivre. Suivre Stan. Mais ensuite, ses yeux virent Herr Cartman au loin. Il se dirigeait déjà dans sa direction. Et soudain, son cœur a désespérément crié pour le gros nazi, son âme a brûlé de manière insensée pour lui, son corps a ardemment aspiré pour son contact. Et Kyle réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter l'officier SS. Autant qu'il le détestait et autant qu'il le révoltait. Même s'il le rendait fou, il était devenu nécessaire de rester avec Herr Cartman. Parce que quelque chose de trop grand s'était développé entre eux, un seul sentiment éclipsant tous les autres sentiments.

 

Soudainement, un ordre nazi blond le rejoignit et Kyle fut pratiquement pris de panique. La voix froide le ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant sa mission aujourd'hui. Il devait poursuivre sa tâche sans autre interruption ou distraction. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail et mettre toutes ses émotions de côté. Il a dû remettre les titres de transport à sa famille et leur dire au revoir. Mais surtout, il devait le faire sans que le soldat ne se doute de rien. Alors il repoussa doucement sa mère, qui le fixa un peu confuse. Les yeux de Kyle se posèrent sur le nazi qui se tenait non loin d’eux, qui observait la scène avec méfiance et mépris. Gerald suivit le regard de son fils et comprit la raison de sa détresse. Il posa donc sa main sur l’épaule de sa femme et la chuchota de se calmer. Mais lorsque Gerald leva les yeux pour rencontrer le fils de son fils, un sentiment effroyable emplit son cœur. Malgré le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon, ses yeux étaient attristés et remplis de douleur. Il regarda silencieusement son fils ouvrir une mallette brune et sortir des papiers.

 

« Stan est derrière tout ça. Vous serez en sécurité à partir de maintenant. Je vous le promets. » Murmura Kyle pendant qu'il s'occupait du voyage de son père. Gerald remarqua les mains tremblantes de son fils et devint inquiet.

 

« Stan ? Stan Marsh ? » Sa mère a poussé bas. Kyle hocha la tête et elle sourit. « J'ai toujours su que ce garçon avait un cœur en or. Comme toi, mon fils. » Dit fièrement Sheila en caressant le chèque de son fils. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion quand elle vit la tristesse recouvrir ses yeux. « Quel est le problème, Kyle ? »

 

« Il n'y a que trois laissez-passer. » Annonça déjà Gerald, devinant ce qui se passait. « Kyle, tu ne viens pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ? » Cria Sheila horrifiée. Toute la joie dans ses yeux mourut aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit son fils lutter pour cacher la tristesse qui envahissait son âme. Une profonde douleur l'emplit à l'idée que cette courte réunion n'était qu'une nouvelle séparation et qu'elle croyait sincèrement que ses jambes lui échapperaient. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose ensuite, quand une voix la surprit.

 

« Rha ! Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? » La voix de Herr Cartman se fit entendre derrière elle. Kyle sentit simultanément le soulagement et la crainte envahir son corps. Il savait que le gros nazi était là pour le soutenir, pour s'assurer que lui et sa famille resteraient en sécurité. Mais sa présence l'énerva. Kyle craignait que lui ou le gros nazi ne dénonce en quelque sorte leur relation. Il avait peur que Herr Cartman se heurte à sa mère désespérée. La peur de toutes les tensions accumulées de tous les côtés éclaterait en une grande explosion catastrophique d’insultes et de cris.

 

« Herr Cartman, ces Juifs sont apparemment de la famille et… » commença le nazi blond, mais Herr Cartman l'interrompit.

 

« Personne ne t ‘a rien demandé ! » Cria le SS furieux, surprenant le soldat. « Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Merde ! Je ne peux rien laisser aux autres, nan ? Sors d'ici ! Je vais m'en occuper moi-même ! » Herr Cartman s'irrita furieusement. Le soldat, offensé mais très apeuré, obéit rapidement à son supérieur et quitta son poste. « Continue, juif. Et vite ! »  Ordonna-t-il les dents serrées mais Kyle pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Herr Cartman était aussi nerveux que lui. Alors il acquiesça et fit face à sa famille pâlit.

 

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne viens pas. Je ne peux pas… je… » Kyle soupira de défaite, sachant que sa famille ne comprendrait jamais. Soudain, il regrettait sa brillante idée d'être celui qui remettait les laissez-passer. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de temps pour faire des explications. Il réalisa également qu’il ne voulait rien expliquer à ses parents et à son frère, surtout en présence de Herr Cartman. « Ecoutez, je vais bien et je vais continuer à aller bien. Et c’est la vérité. »

 

Gerald regarda, la bouche ouverte, son fils puis Herr Cartman. Il savait que son fils lui disait la vérité. Il connaissait trop bien Kyle. Il pouvait également voir la tension autour du nazi, la nervosité dans ses yeux. En outre, il savait très bien que Ike avait amené Kyle à moitié mort à Herr Cartman (à son horreur à l'époque). Le nazi l'avait clairement pris sous son aile. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que Kyle n’avait pas été aussi beau et en bonne santé depuis très longtemps. Gerald savait aussi que c'était Kyle qui était derrière leur transfert aux cuisines. Un changement qui a apporté une amélioration significative de leur survie quotidienne, pour ne pas dire, ils ont pu se réunir avec Sheila. Il comprit que Kyle tenait le nazi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Herr Cartman lui rendit des services importants et Gerald se demanda pourquoi. Je me demandais à quel prix. Et s'est rendu compte qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ike et sut que son fils cadet tirait le même genre de conclusions. Sheila était la seule à avoir le cœur brisé et trop confuse pour penser correctement. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de pleurer doucement et de murmurer une sorte de plainte. Gerald posa ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda dans les yeux de son fils.

 

« Je te crois, mon fils. Assure-toi simplement de rester en sécurité. Nous nous reverrons. » Promit Gerald, alors qu'il forçait gentiment sa femme au cœur brisé (qui hurlait maintenant misérablement) à l'accompagner dans le wagon, lui murmurant de douces paroles.

 

« Pouvez-vous promettre de protéger mon frère ? » Demanda Ike à Herr Cartman. Le gros nazi a regardé l'enfant choqué, tout comme Kyle. Il déglutit et acquiesça. Ike sourit et dit au revoir à son frère. « Tu vas me manquer, Kyle. Reste fort ! » Et puis, il courut après ses parents, cachant les larmes qui voulaient lui échapper des yeux.

 

« Petit bâtard », dit Kyle, choqué par la réalisation que Ike avait probablement compris ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Les lèvres de Herr Cartman sourirent en entendant ce commentaire.

 

« Ton petit frère est peut-être jeune, mais il est loin d'être stupide », dit sagement le gros nazi. « Maintenant, continue de travailler, avant que les soldats ne commencent à se demander ce qui se passe ! »

 

Kyle hocha la tête et fit signe à la famille suivante de s'approcher. Un homme marcha rapidement vers lui, regardant avec méfiance, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer il y a une minute. Kyle fixa ce Juif et fut presque choqué de voir à quel point il avait l'air mince, faible et malade. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et remplis de peur. La peur de l'incertitude. La peur d'avoir perdu toute force pour se battre encore une fois. La peur de la perte et de la mort. Kyle ouvrit le dossier et sourit doucement à l'homme vaincu.

 

« Shalom * » Kyle parlait bas. Pendant les premières secondes, l'homme regarda Kyle avec confusion. Puis il réalisa que le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui venait de prononcer ouvertement le salut le plus sacré des Juifs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ses soupçons sur le fait que le roux était juif furent immédiatement confirmés. « Puis-je avoir votre nom ? » Les yeux de cet homme, vident de lumière il y a quelques secondes, semblaient être envahis par une nouvelle lumière. Les orbes sombres semblaient être sortis d’un étrange état de dormance au son de la voix de l’adolescent. C'était comme si quelque chose de déjà mort était réanimer. D’espoir. L’homme était émerveillé par les traits jeunes et aimables de Kyle.

 

« Je suis Jamiel Vandsburg » dit-il avec hésitation, son nom ayant un goût étrange dans la bouche.

 

« M. Vandsburg ceci est votre laissez-passer. » Dit Kyle en remettant son document de voyage et celui de son épouse. L'homme sourit presque douloureusement. Comme son nom de famille avait paru étrange sur les lèvres de ce jeune homme. Car Kyle avait prononcé son nom avec le même respect que les gens, jadis, dans un passé lointain. Sa voix présentait le même respect que son nom de famille portait depuis des siècles. Ce nom qui était autrefois utilisé avec beaucoup de fierté et de dignité. Un nom qui traduit la réputation d'un bon et honnête civil. Un nom qui voulait tout dire. Individualité et identité. M. Vandsburg observa les documents quelques secondes. Kyle sourit, sachant que c’était le billet de ce couple pour une nouvelle vie. Pour une vie meilleure. Un de sécurité et de dignité. « Tout ira bien. » Kyle rassuré et l'homme le regarda avec une crainte pleine d'espoir. Il acquiesça et fit signe à sa femme de le suivre. Ils se sont tournés vers le wagon. La femme entra dans le wagon mais M. Vandsburg s’arrêta soudainement, juste avant de monter. Il se tourna pour faire face à Kyle une dernière fois.

 

« Que la grâce de Dieu brille sur vous, à tout moment. » Dit-il à voix basse et baissa légèrement la tête en signe de salutation. Il a ensuite tourné le dos et est entré dans le compartiment du wagon, rejoignant son épouse et la famille de Kyle. Aux yeux des officiers SS, le visage de cet homme était impassible. Mais ses yeux brillaient et souriaient de bonheur. Et tous les nazis de la région ont omis de lire. Tous sauf Herr Cartman.

…

 

Pendant que Kyle faisait son travail, les yeux de Herr Cartman quittèrent le chariot (s’assurant que Sheila ne bougerait pas stupidement) des soldats qui entouraient la zone et de Stan au loin. Sa main reposait sur un pistolet et ses doigts caressaient de temps en temps le métal froid. Il était prêt à ouvrir le feu à tout moment. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau. Mais surtout, il était prêt à protéger ce Juif roux à tout prix. Alors il resta silencieux, dans une pose intimidante, son regard concentré et irrité, empêchant tout soldat de le regarder plus de deux secondes. Il a écouté les mots amicaux de Kyle, des phrases d’espoir et d’amour. Il se demandait comment il était possible pour quelqu'un de prendre autant soin des étrangers. Comment Kyle pouvait-il être si altruiste envers des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées auparavant, des personnes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucun lien ? Il ne pourrait jamais être comme ça sans en tirer quelque profit, non ?

 

Kyle n'était pas comme lui.

Il se souciait.

Et ainsi Kyle a répété le salut pendant qu'il distribuait les laissez-passer à chaque Juif. La plupart des Juifs le regardèrent avec méfiance, mais ne réussirent pas à cacher l'espoir d'espoir qu'ils gardaient dans leur cœur. Beaucoup regardaient confus, d'autres surpris. Certains avec émerveillement et crainte. Et gratitude. Beaucoup de gratitude. Et cela a fait que Kyle se soit senti béni. Savoir que, même si son rôle dans le plan de Stan était restreint, son impact dans toute cette guerre était insignifiant ; il contribuait toujours à la sécurité de ces personnes. Et pour cela, son cœur était rempli de joie. Parce qu’il savait que ces visages ne seraient jamais vus par les chercheurs de corps. Ces corps ne seraient jamais consumés par les incendies des fours du camp. Ces visages vivraient, vieilliraient et qui sait, vivraient pour dire au monde qu’ils avaient survécu à une guerre que beaucoup croyaient ne jamais finir.

C'était assez gratifiant de savoir qu'il avait contribué à sauver au moins une vie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shalom (shah-LOHM), de l’Hébreux : Paix. Une manière de dire « bonjour » ou « au revoir ».


	34. Le début de la fin

Le nazi et le juif étaient assis silencieux à l'arrière de la voiture.

C'était un voyage silencieux et maladroit, dans lequel ils voulaient exprimer leur esprit, mais ne le pouvaient pas à cause du conducteur. Les yeux de Herr Cartman lançaient de temps en temps dans la direction de Kyle. Il s’est montré prudent en vérifiant d’abord le rétroviseur de la voiture. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le conducteur se méfie de quelque chose. Mais il pouvait voir que le soldat avait les yeux rivés sur la rue devant lui. Ainsi, le gros nazi posa ses yeux sur Kyle et le regarda avec inquiétude.

 

 Kyle avait très bien géré la séparation de sa famille et de son meilleur ami. Il était noble dans la façon dont il dissimulait la douleur de ses paroles, tandis que ses yeux et sa voix trahissaient ses souffrances. Il avait été fort quand Stan avait scellé la promesse de leur rendre visite bientôt et d’apporter des nouvelles de la famille de Kyle. Il avait été courageux lors de ses adieux et avait regardé le train quitter le camp les yeux secs. Mais le gros nazi n'était pas un imbécile. Bien que Kyle ait l'air impassible, Herr Cartman pouvait dire qu'il saignait de l'intérieur.

 

Les yeux de Herr Cartman s'attardèrent un peu sur le Juif. Le garçon s'était fermé à lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le paysage hivernal, refusant de détourner les yeux de la fenêtre. Son corps était tendu, son dos et ses épaules étaient raides. Ses traits pâles étaient inexpressifs, mais de grosses larmes chaudes coulaient librement de ses yeux. Il n’y avait pas de respiration difficile, pas de sanglots, pas un seul son qui dénonçait les tristes larmes de Kyle. Seules les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Les yeux de Herr Cartman se posèrent sur le rétroviseur de la voiture. Soigneusement, il bougea la main, s'assurant toujours que le chauffeur ne le voyait pas. Son doigt trouva la main de Kyle, la toucha prudemment et l’enveloppa doucement. Il sentit une pression autour de sa main, une forte emprise et ses yeux revinrent à Kyle. Les yeux verts étaient toujours fixés sur le paysage, mais Kyle avait porté sa main libre sur son visage et l'avait pressée contre ses lèvres. Des larmes plus épaisses jaillirent de ses yeux comme une petite rivière. Les yeux de Herr Cartman quittèrent le visage de Kyle et lui aussi reposa son regard dehors.

 

Ils voulaient tellement s’exprimer, mais ils n’ont pas pu le faire à cause du chauffeur. Mais leurs mains sont restées liées, serrées. Traduire les mots qui ne pouvaient pas être francs.

 

…

 

Ils arrivèrent à la maison quand le jour se couchait, l'hiver raccourcissant rapidement les journées. Herr Cartman ferma la porte derrière eux, regardant toujours le Juif avec inquiétude. Les yeux de Kyle étaient à nouveau secs mais il avait l'air épuisé et dévasté. Il garda les yeux baissés, évitant le regard fatal des nazis.

 

« Kahl ? » A appelé Herr Cartman avec hésitation. Kyle releva la tête, tandis que ses yeux gonflés couvaient ceux de l’autre. « Des regrets ? » Demanda le SS, effrayé. Il remarqua que Kyle avait essayé de lui donner un sourire mais avait complètement échoué. Le roux secoua lentement la tête. « Est-ce que c'est ... parce qu'ils vont te manquer ? » Herr Cartman avait trouvé le silence de Kyle horriblement tortueux. C’était étrange qu’il souffre de la douleur de l’autre. Qu'il serait attristé par le chagrin de l'autre. Qu'il a ressenti cet immense besoin de réconforter l'autre et de le faire se sentir bien à nouveau. Le Juif regarda nerveusement dans ses yeux, alors qu'un éclair de douleur traversa son visage. Il soupira lourdement avant de refermer son regard sur le nazi.

 

« Tout semble tellement définitif. » Murmura-t-il, sa voix faible.

 

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seule la mort est définitive. Tu les reverras. » Herr Cartman a déclaré d'un ton plus réaliste qu'un ton aimant et réconfortant. Mais Kyle a compris la vérité des mots. C'était une séparation temporaire. Il les reverrait. Le problème était quand. Alors le roux essaya de sourire de nouveau et secoua les épaules.

 

« Je suppose. » Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.

 

Il s'est senti fatigué. Toute son énergie avait été complètement épuisée de son esprit. Les nerfs de l'anticipation avaient consumé son cœur. La confrontation avec la séparation avait causé des dégâts considérables dans ses nerfs. Il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas courir après sa famille, il devait commander à son cerveau de se concentrer sur son travail pour ne pas tomber dans le désespoir. Il lui a fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas céder à ses émotions lorsque Stan a prononcé des paroles réconfortantes et a fait ses adieux sans ses câlins chauds habituels. Il s'est contenu, est resté en place jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la voiture. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il a relâché la pression sous forme de larmes douloureuses. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus d'énergie. Il ne pouvait plus se battre ni pleurer. Herr Cartman lut le visage fatigué et impuissant du visage du Juif. Il ne pensait pas. Il a fait la seule chose qui lui semblait juste. Il fit lentement quelques pas, réduisant la distance qui les séparait, posa sa grande main sur la joue de Kyle et l’embrassa tendrement.

 

Kyle garda les yeux ouverts pendant un moment, surpris par le doux geste de l'autre. Dernièrement, Herr Cartman se comporterait tendrement plus souvent, mais le Juif ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce que le nazi fasse preuve d’une telle prudence, d’une telle gentillesse et d’un tel réconfort qu’il le faisait actuellement. Le baiser était si plein de soin que Kyle se rendit rapidement à la douceur du moment, ferma les yeux et enveloppa lentement ses bras autour du gros nazi. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment. Ils s'embrassèrent pour toujours. Lentement et tendrement. Le cœur de Kyle se réchauffa un peu et les sentiments de tristesse se noyèrent lentement. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent après ce qui semblait être une éternité céleste et des yeux bruns se fixèrent sur les verts.

 

Ils l'ont tous deux vu. Cette nouvelle lumière qui apparaissait chaque fois qu’ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Cette lumière qui se reflétait chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cette lumière qui reflétait ce puissant sentiment doux et chaud qui remplissait leurs jeunes cœurs. Kyle laissa échapper un petit rire ému en réalisant qu'il s'agissait en fait de bonheur et Herr Cartman était ravi du premier sourire que le Juif lui avait rendu depuis cet après-midi. Il sourit involontairement en retour et Kyle, submergé par l'émotion du moment, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 

Le doux baiser continua, soutenu par des touchés paresseuses de mains caressant leur visage, leurs bras, leur dos. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de ce tendre baiser scintille de petites flammes de feu. Les lèvres ont été quittées une deuxième fois et il y avait une seule pensée qui remplissait leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. C'était la crainte. La surprise et la réalisation de ce qu’ils partageaient étaient sans précédent dans leurs vies. Herr Cartman écrasa ses lèvres contre le Juif dans un besoin désespéré et une passion fervente.

 

Le baiser a été rendu avec le même feu, le même plaisir, le même désir. Lorsque Kyle lâcha un joyeux gémissement afflictif, Herr Cartman sut qu'ils avaient besoin de plus. Alors il rompit le baiser pour prendre la main de Kyle sur la sienne et les guida hors du couloir. Kyle s'attendait à ce qu'il se rende au bureau, mais à la place, Herr Cartman a emprunté un chemin différent. Le rouquin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand ils montèrent les escaliers et il comprit que la chambre à coucher du nazi était leur destination. Kyle sourit, réalisant que Herr Cartman était prêt à accepter ce qu'ils avaient, c'était plus qu'une chose physique, plus qu'une attraction mutuelle, plus qu'une simple passion. Parce que sa chambre était la partie la plus privée et donc la plus sacrée de la maison. Il n'était dans sa chambre qu'une seule fois, et c'est à ce moment-là que Craig tenta de le violer. La chambre de Herr Cartman représentait son cœur. Et il était enfin prêt à le lui ouvrir.

 

Ils sont entrés dans les terres sacrées de cette division privée et intime. Le gros nazi saisit Kyle par la taille pour le rapprocher et goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Bientôt, il le guida jusqu'au lit. Cette fois, Kyle n’a pas trouvé gênant de s’étendre sur le lit de l’autre. Au lieu de cela, il se sentait le bienvenu, voulu, comme ce lit lui appartenait aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais auparavant. La tendresse mêlée de passion. De douces caresses se mêlaient au violent enfoncement des ongles dans la chair. Doux gémissements mêlés à une respiration tendue. Ils se sont entraidés pour se déshabiller, volant par terre, les chemises étant déboutonnées. Poitrines pressées les unes contre les autres, peau sur peau, cœur sur cœur.

 

« Dis mon nom. » Murmura Herr Cartman à l’oreille de Kyle et il relâcha un souffle tremblant. Le Juif avait l'air un peu hésitant devant le visage de son amant.

 

« C-Cartman ? » Dit-il, incapable de cacher sa confusion momentanée.

 

« Non. Mon prénom. » Dit le gros nazi avec un sourire aimable. « Éric. »

 

Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent, surpris et Herr Cartman sourit grandement à l'expression émerveillée du rouquin. Jamais Kyle n'avait prononcé son nom de naissance. Jamais il ne l'avait traité de manière informelle. Jamais. Pas même quand ils étaient intimes. Des gémissements et des chuchotements agréables ont été partagés, mais jamais des noms. Le Juif regarda le nazi avec une grande crainte et son cœur était rempli de joie chaleureuse. Jamais un mot dans ce monde n’a sonné aussi parfaitement, aussi épanouissant, aussi sacrée dans sa bouche

 

« Éric. » Murmura Kyle, ses yeux vert forêt brillaient magnifiquement. Jamais un mot dans ce monde n'avait autant goûté. Herr Cartman l'embrassa volontiers. Jamais son nom n'avait paru aussi juste.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent sans relâche pendant que Kyle murmurait encore une fois Éric. Cela ressemblait à un puissant enchantement antique. C'était comme de la magie. Parce que quelque chose de vraiment magique se passait entre eux. Bien que leurs corps aient eu très envie de se toucher, de brûler le feu qui brûlait sur leur peau, ils ne se sont pas pressés. Quand ils furent enfin nus, leurs yeux se croisèrent avant que Herr Cartman n'entre dans Kyle. Ils l'avaient fait tant de fois, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. C'était neuf. C'était comme une première fois.

 

« Kahl. » Murmura Herr Cartman tandis que la tête de son pénis glissait dans l'anus familier.

 

« Éric. » Murmura Kyle, ses yeux ne brisant jamais le contact avec le nazi. Il relâcha un souffle joyeux en sentant la forte érection de celui-ci remonter le long de son corps. « Éric. »

 

Il voulait dire plus que son nom. Il voulait parler son cœur. Traduisez en mots ce que ses émotions ont vécu. Mais les mots sont morts dans sa bouche. Il pouvait le voir dans le visage du nazi. Dans ses yeux bruns, privés de toute forme de cruauté ou de haine. Il pouvait voir ce qui n'avait jamais été vu auparavant. L’âme d’Éric Cartman. Et c'était magnifique. Il faisait chaud. C'était génial. C'était le paradis. Et il savait que son âme reflétait celle du nazi.

Ainsi, alors que Kyle écartait ses jambes pour permettre à l'autre de marteler plus loin, plus profondément dans son corps, il savait qu'il lui permettait réellement de toucher l'essence de son être. Kyle gémit jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque, libérant complètement son cœur des peurs, des colères et des chagrins. À chaque poussée, Kyle sentit son corps se fondre dans son âme. Chaque coup a frappé son essence. Chaque vas et viens touchaient son cœur. Et la souffrance transformée en plaisir. Les blessures ont été guéries. Kyle relâcha fort et gémit de bonheur tandis que son corps tremblait sous le corps du plus gros. Herr Cartman gémit tout de suite après, se déchargeant, d’un grand soupir d’accomplissement, à l'intérieur de son amant. Et s'est effondré juste à côté de lui.

 

Aucun mot n'a été partagé par la suite. Les deux adolescents ont regardé le plafond, à bout de souffle, profitant de la lueur, ressentant le picotement sur leur corps, vivant le bonheur dans leur cœur et la chaleur dans leur âme. Ils étaient des opposés parfaits. Ils étaient l'un l'autre contraste. Ils étaient des pôles. Le destin les avait mis dans une course folle pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Ainsi, ils apprendraient à surmonter toutes les barrières. Ainsi, ils ignoreraient ce que le monde disait, pensait, enseignait. Contre toute attente, ils ont suivi leurs instincts et leurs cœurs. Leurs âmes brisées ont trouvé le chemin l'une vers l'autre. Pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Pour qu'ils puissent fusionner leurs âmes. Alors ils étaient entiers et sont devenus un.

 

…

 

Les jours se sont allongés tandis que le temps s'est réchauffé. Le temps a semblé s'accélérer follement en 1944. Tandis que Herr Cartman et Kyle avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre dans leur extraordinaire relation interdite, le reste du monde semblait perdre toute sa stabilité. Il y a environ un an, Herr Cartman avait rejeté l'impact de certains événements survenus dans le développement de la guerre. Pour lui, la chute de Mussolini * a été un coup mineur pour l’Alliance Axis. Après tout, c’était la foi du dirigeant italien, tout comme le reste des autres dirigeants de l’Axe, d’être renversé plus tard pour que Hitler règne en tant que dirigeant unique et suprême du Troisième Reich. Le gros nazi avait pensé que le moment choisi pour la chute du fasciste italien n’était pas pertinent, mais il ne pouvait pas être plus faux et plus éloigné de la vérité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop confiant quant à la supériorité et à la toute-puissance aryennes du parti nazi. Ou peut-être était-il trop distrait par des problèmes de cœur. En réalité, il s’est laissé prendre au dépourvu et a ignoré tous les signes qui annonçaient le début de la fin de la guerre.

 

Mais maintenant, son grand rêve de créer un nouvel ordre mondial parfait en Allemagne s'effondrait. C’était déjà assez grave que les camps de la mort en Pologne aient été définitivement fermés et que la solution finale ait été supprimée en raison des rébellions de l’année dernière. C'était déjà assez grave que les Alliés fassent une grande opération militaire amphibie en débarquant sur les plages de Normandie en France, repoussant leur chemin vers l'intérieur des terres et réalisant leur premier grand triomphe **. Mais le pire de tout, c’est la perversité qui se cache à l’intérieur du noyau de son propre parti. Une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de der Führer lui-même *** par l'un des officiers militaires nazis les plus légendaires.

 

Le lieutenant-colonel Claus Schenk Graf Von Stauffenberg, nationaliste allemand zélé et catholique qui s'est battu avec acharnement pour sa nation en Afrique du Nord, s'est avéré être l'un des maîtres-esprits de la résistance allemande au sein de la Wehrmacht. Il a réussi à placer une bombe au quartier général de _Wolf's Lair_ , qui a en fait explosé, tuant et blessant des membres du parti. C’était un véritable miracle que Hitler en soit sorti avec à peine une égratignure, car le lieutenant Von Stauffenberg et le reste des traîtres étaient sur le point d’annoncer la mort de der Führer à la radio. C'est l'événement qui a le plus choqué le gros nazi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pourrait trahir son propre parti, ses propres idéologies et tracer un complot aussi horrible en vue d'assassiner son propre Père. Si Herr Cartman était troublé par la nouvelle, Kyle l'était encore plus.

 

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si leur plan avait réussi ? Si Hitler était mort et que le lieutenant Von Stauffenberg avait rendu l'Allemagne aux Alliés ? Qu'aurais-tu fait lorsque les Français ou les Britanniques auront pris d'assaut ici à Dachau ? » Cria Kyle d'une voix aiguë, paniquée, frustré par le refus constant de Herr Cartman de faire face aux développements adverses nazis de la guerre.

 

« Mais cela n’est pas arrivé ! » Répondit Herr Cartman, agacé. Il savait que le Juif avait raison. Il savait que Kyle hurlait et le grondait parce qu'il était aussi terrifié que lui. Mais il n’était simplement pas d'humeur à se battre. Il n’était pas prêt à affronter la réalité et à accepter la vérité. L'Allemagne était en train de tomber. C'était une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, le régime nazi tomberait. Hitler serait vaincu. Son rêve pour le Troisième Reich allait sombrer dans l'oubli. C’était une réalité trop dure et Herr Cartman n’était tout simplement pas prêt à l’accepter pour le moment. Il avait encore de l'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir.

 

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Cela n’a pas été le cas cette fois-ci, mais cela finira par arriver ! Mon dieu, Éric ! Tu l’as dit toi-même ! Les choix d’Hitler dans les dernières stratégies étaient toutes faux et désastreux, il avait perdu son don dans la guerre ! Tu dois avoir un plan pour le jour où l'Allemagne tombera, car elle sera vaincue ! L'Alliance de l’Axe est en baisse et c'est la réalité que tu dois accepter ! Tu as besoin d’un plan d’évasion parce que je ne veux pas te perdre ! » Cria Kyle frustré.

 

Herr Cartman avait écarté tout le discours de Kyle avec un tas de ‘pfffs’ agacés et de profonds sentiments d'exaspération, mais la dernière phrase du roux l'avait finalement atteint. Il tourna son regard vers Kyle, vers ces yeux en colère qu'il évitait depuis une demi-heure. Il a vu la peur en eux. La peur et l'angoisse de le perdre. La peur qui habitait rarement ces magnifiques globes verts. Et soudain il se sentit coupable. Coupable pour tous les problèmes qu'il a causés au garçon aux cheveux roux du camp. La surcharge de travail qu'il lui a donnée. Les tâches horribles qu'il lui a confiées, l'emprisonnement dans la chambre noire, la comptabilité complexe et sans fin. Il se sentait coupable de permettre au Juif de développer des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments qui étaient assez forts pour que Kyle le choisisse au-dessus de sa famille. Herr Cartman se sentait coupable d'avoir pris soin du rouquin. Parce qu’il réalisait que ce monde cruel ne voulait pas qu’ils restent ensemble.

 

Et puis, réalisa-t-il soudainement. Perdre Kyle était bien plus horrible que la chute d’Hitler et du Troisième Reich. Parce que les idéologies nazies ne lui ont jamais permis de se sentir aussi heureux, épanoui et aussi complet que ce Juif entêté. Il fit finalement face à Kyle avec une expression grave et accepta la réalité telle qu'elle se présentait. Parce que lui aussi ne voulait pas perdre Kyle.

 

« Tu as raison, Kahl. Tu as tout à fait raison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Les trois principaux pays membres des puissances de l'Axe étaient l'Allemagne (Hitler), l'Italie (Mussolini) et le Japon (Hirohito). Les autres pays mineurs de l'Alliance de l'Axe (pacte tripartite) étaient la Hongrie, la Bulgarie, la Roumanie et la Finlande (ils n'ont jamais signé le pacte tripartite, mais se sont battus avec les pays de l'Axe contre la Russie).  
> L'Italie a été le premier partenaire de l'Axe à se rendre aux Alliés le 8 septembre 1943, six semaines après que les dirigeants du parti fasciste italien aient destitué le fasciste / dictateur italien Benito Mussolini.
> 
> ** 5 juin 1944 : préparatifs de l'opération Overlord (connu dans l'histoire sous le nom de Jour J.). Plus de 1 000 bombardiers britanniques larguent 5 000 tonnes de bombes sur des batteries allemandes sur la côte normande en préparation du jour J. Pendant ce temps, les premières troupes alliées débarquent en Normandie alors que les parachutistes sont dispersés de Caen vers le sud.
> 
> 6 juin 1944 : le jour J commence avec le débarquement de 155 000 soldats alliés sur les plages de Normandie en France. Les soldats alliés franchissent rapidement le mur de l'Atlantique, de nombreux villages et villes de France sont libérés de la domination allemande. Ainsi, de nombreux soldats français rejoignent les alliés dans leur foulée.
> 
> *** 20 juin 1944 : opération Valkyrie. Ce fut la tentative d'assassinat sur Adolf Hitler qui fut la plus proche à réussir. Il était dirigé par le lieutenant Von Stauffenberg, l'une des figures centrales de la résistance allemande au sein de la Wehrmacht. Il s'est chargé de planifier et d'exécuter la tentative d'assassinat.  
> Vers le milieu de 1943, le courant de guerre se retournait de manière décisive contre l'Allemagne. La Résistance allemande est devenue convaincue que Hitler devrait être assassiné, afin qu'un gouvernement acceptable pour les Alliés occidentaux puisse être formé et une paix séparée négociée à temps pour empêcher une invasion de l'Allemagne par l'Union soviétique. La résistance avait aussi pour but de montrer au monde que tous les Allemands n'étaient pas comme Hitler. Leur objectif, après l'assassinat, était de prendre le contrôle politique de l'Allemagne et de ses forces armées sur le parti nazi (y compris les SS).  
> L’échec de l’assassinat et du coup d’État militaire (prévu après cet assassinat) ont conduit à l’arrestation de 7 000 personnes au moins par la Gestapo, qui a exécuté 4 980 personnes, dont le lieutenant Von Stauffenberg (selon comptes rendus des conférences du Führer sur les affaires navales).
> 
> Tom Cruise joue le rôle du lieutenant Von Stauffenberg dans le film « Opération Valkyrie ». Il y a aussi le film allemand / mini-série (même titre), qui va encore plus loin dans les détails de cette opération.


	35. Mesure Extrême

Herr Cartman dormit d'un sommeil agité.

Des images sombres d'un monde triste et mort forment un rêve lugubre.

 

_Herr Cartman a rêvé avec un monde de blanc. Ses yeux ont vu un paysage silencieux fait de neige qui s’étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Des centaines et des centaines de personnes se trouvaient dans cette terre isolée, privée de maisons et d’arbres. Des gens de tous âges et de tous statuts, marchant lentement mais sûrement. Des visages pâles et osseux sous des buissons aux boucles sombres. Des bras maigres enveloppant leurs corps gelés, essayant en vain de garder une partie du froid mordant. Les minces manteaux sombres n'offraient aucune protection. Et ainsi, après avoir lutté pour faire un pas de plus, beaucoup sont tombés. De fatigue, de faiblesse, de froid._

_Herr Cartman rêvait d'un monde de blanc recouvert de noir. Il a vu un paysage silencieux constitué d'une traînée de cadavres s'étendant sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Dans ce pays solitaire, privé de vie, gisaient des centaines et des centaines de corps gelés. Des gens de tous âges et de toutes tailles, squelettes avec peaux, couchés sur la neige, immobiles. Visages osseux pointus sous des buissons de boucles sombres. Des bras maigres étendus sur le sol, leurs corps morts de froid. Les vêtements sombres se confondaient avec le paysage alors que des flocons de neige s’appuyaient lentement dessus. Et ainsi, après avoir lutté pour faire un pas de plus, beaucoup ont continué à marcher. Épuisé, faible et froid. Ceux qui ne moururent pas, marchèrent la plus longue marche de tous les temps. Ils ont marché la Marche de la Mort *._

Herr Cartman se réveilla avec un souffle muet. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, le seul bruit étant la respiration régulière et rythmée qui venait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et discerna la silhouette du Juif endormi. Il grimaça avec inquiétude. Au moins, _il_ dormit paisiblement. Ne voulant pas réveiller Kyle, le gros nazi sortit prudemment du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet pour boire de l'eau.

 

Herr Cartman éloigne de son esprit de ces images étranges. Il savait que c’était la lettre de Craig qu’il reçut la veille qui lui posait des problèmes. Il était étonné qu'après tout le temps qu'ils aient rompu le contact, l'autre nazi le cherche toujours. Herr Cartman aurait souhaité ne pas le faire. Pas seulement parce que chaque fois qu'il pensait au nazi aux cheveux noirs, son sang bouillait de fureur ; mais parce que les nouvelles qu'il a données étaient tout sauf agréables. La récente décision de Hitler de quitter son siège à Rustenburg et de se rendre à Berlin ** a suscité la panique parmi la population nazie. Ils prévoyaient la chute de l'Allemagne et leur idéologie pour créer un nouveau monde sans Juifs s'effondrait rapidement.

 

Alors que les troupes alliées venaient de tous les coins du pays, de plus en plus d'officiers SS décidaient d'évacuer les prisonniers des camps de concentration, les empêchant ainsi d'être libérés. Malgré le début de l’hiver de cette année, qui arrivait déjà en novembre avec des vents froids et des températures anormalement basses, il existait déjà des gardes SS forçant les prisonniers à marcher à pied. Leur destination étaient les chambres à gaz. Craig lui a demandé de prendre les mêmes mesures. Tuez autant de Juifs que possible et sauvez le monde de ce fléau. Après avoir lu les mots troublants, Herr Cartman déchiffra la lettre et jeta les papiers dans les flammes du foyer. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était Kyle pour le lire.

 

Pourtant, le Juif n'était pas un imbécile. Ils ont suivi la nouvelle ensemble et Kyle était aussi bien informé que lui. Le roux tira des conclusions intelligentes basées sur les derniers développements. Tout comme août, le mois de septembre avait été désastreux pour les nazis. Les Britanniques envahirent la Belgique et le Luxembourg libéré par les États-Unis. Les Américains ont réussi à entrer en Allemagne par la ville frontalière d’Aachen et ont atteint la ligne Siegfried, le mur ouest du système de défense allemand. La Bulgarie a trahi le pacte tripartite et a déclaré la guerre à l'Allemagne. L’Armée rouge de l’Union soviétique, rejointe par les troupes roumaines, a entièrement libéré la Roumanie à la fin du mois d’octobre ****, tandis que la Belgique a été entièrement libérée au début du mois de novembre. L’Albanie est également perdue et Saint-Marin vient de déclarer la guerre à l’Allemagne. Le transfert d'Hitler à Berlin n'a fait que bouleverser les choses. Toutes sortes de rumeurs ont augmenté. Les histoires qui der Führer étaient malades et mentalement incapables de prendre de sages décisions de guerre. Des rumeurs disent qu'il dirigeait la guerre depuis un bunker et se cachait comme un animal effrayé et blessé.

 

« L'Allemagne est entourée de tous les côtés et de tous. » Avait déclaré Kyle quelques jours auparavant. « Les Alliés gagnent de nouveaux alliés avec la libération des pays conquis, tandis que l’Alliance de l’Axe s’effondre. C’est une question de temps et l’exemple de la Bulgarie sera suivi par les autres membres tripartites. Les nazis vont commencer à paniquer lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que l'Allemagne est vouée à la défaite. Et ils vont prendre des mesures extrêmes. Ils feront tout pour que ma course ne survive pas. »

 

Herr Cartman n’a jamais cessé de s’émerveiller de la perspicacité de Kyle. Le roux prévoyait la dernière tentative d’extermination massive de Juifs avant la fin de la guerre. C’est pourquoi Kyle lui a fait promettre de ne jamais utiliser les chambres à gaz de Dachau. Et maintenant, le gros nazi avait un dilemme. S'il ne faisait rien, il trahirait sa nation et les idéologies auxquelles il croyait fermement. S'il ordonnait l'extermination massive des Juifs, il trahirait Kyle et son cœur. Les choix étaient rares et difficiles. L'Allemagne s'effondrait. Les alliés gagneraient. Les Juifs seraient libérés. Quelle différence cela fait-il si quelques milliers de personnes survivent à Dachau ? Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser comme ça, mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait plus vraiment le sens. Pourquoi se battre alors que vous avez déjà perdu ? Surtout quand vous avez encore beaucoup à perdre ? Herr Cartman savait qu’il pouvait vivre dans un monde sans les idéologies de der Führer. Il pourrait vivre dans un monde sans son ordre parfait, sans la règle d'une race supérieure. Il pouvait vivre dans n'importe quel monde, tant que Kyle était dans le monde.

 

Ça allait pratiquement faire un an que Kyle l’avait choisi au-dessus de sa famille. Il y a presque un an, Herr Cartman s'était rendu à ses sentiments et avait permis au Juif de dormir dans son lit. Depuis lors, aucun des deux ne s'est encore réveillé seul et froid. C’était un an plus tôt que lui, l’enfant émerveillé nazi, l’officier SS le plus sadique de Dachau, avait admis qu’il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans le Juif roux. Ce Juif de qu’il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à torturer dans les champs de travail. Ce Juif qu’il avait aimé pousser au-delà de ses limites physiques et mentales. Ce Juif qui l'avait à la fois irrité et fasciné pour n'avoir jamais dénoncé aucun soupçon de peur dans ses beaux yeux verts. Ce même Juif avait en quelque sorte gagné une place spéciale dans son cœur. Ce Juif lui réservait tous ses sourires et ses affections. Ce Juif était devenu son compagnon et son refuge. Oui, ce même Juif n'était personne d'autre que son âme sœur.

 

Herr Cartman ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. C'était incroyable, qu'après tout ce temps, aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais prononcé les mots qui exprimaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il y avait des moments où il croyait vraiment que Kyle prononcerait les mots sacrés, mais ceux-ci hésitaient et sa timidité emplissait ses yeux et il finissait par se faire taire. De la même manière, le nazi pensait qu'il trouverait enfin le courage d'admettre ses sentiments pour le Juif, mais finissait toujours par ne pas le faire. Les mots restèrent tacites, mais leurs yeux ne mentirent jamais. Leurs yeux murmuraient les mots que leurs lèvres n’avaient pas réussi à parler.

 

Le gros nazi retourna silencieusement dans son lit et remarqua qu'il était en train de geler. La température a beaucoup baissé ces derniers temps, laissant présager un hiver rigoureux *****. Herr Cartman s’approcha du corps chaud du Juif, qui se réveilla au toucher.

 

« Tu es froid. » Se plaignit Kyle dans un murmure rauque et paresseux.

 

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Herr Cartman s’excusa. « Il fait vraiment froid dehors. Je pense que nous aurions peut-être de la neige plus tôt cette année. » Kyle embrassa son épaule et mit ses bras autour du corps froid du nazi, le réchauffant.

 

« Rendors-toi » murmura-t-il à moitié endormi. Herr Cartman sourit aux manières affectueuses de Kyle et embrassa le nez du garçon. Il écouta dans le noir, la respiration du Juif redevint lourde et régulière et grimaça avec inquiétude. Il craignait pour leur avenir.

 

…

 

« Tu m’avait promis !!!» cria Kyle furieux. « Putain tu l’avait promis !!! »

 

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! », Répliqua Herr Cartman. « Le camp est surpeuplé par tous les Juifs qu’ils ont été envoyés ici depuis deux mois !!! Si je n’avais pas ordonné de les tuer, le typhus se serait déjà répandu dans tout le camp et tout le monde serait infecté !!! Cela aurait été bien pire ! »

 

« Mais tu avais promis de ne pas utiliser les chambres à gaz ! » Insista Kyle, le cœur écrasé douloureusement, le faisant sortir de son esprit.

 

« J'avais promis de ne pas les utiliser aux fins de la solution finale ! C'est différent, Kahl ! C’est une putain de maladie ! Un très contagieux ! Tu veux que les Juifs infectés le transmettent au reste d'entre eux ?! », Argumenta Herr Cartman frustré. Refusé de voir la réalité avec sens. « En outre, je n’utilisais qu’une chambre et les Juifs que j’y envoyais mourraient déjà du typhus. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer leur mort. »

 

« Qu'en est-il de l’évacuation ? Pourquoi renvoies-tu tant de gens ? » Cria Kyle, se sentant à la fois trahi et menti par le nazi.

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Merde, veux-tu m’écouter ? !! » cria Herr Cartman, sentant sa frustration se transformer en colère, à la mesure de la fureur de son adversaire. « Le camp est surpeuplé ! Ces putains de SS des autres camps continuent d'envoyer des Juifs ici ! Je ne peux pas les garder ici, il n'y a tout simplement pas d'espace !!! Ou je les gaze vivants, ce que tu ne veux pas ; ou je les envoie dans un autre camp ! »

 

« Ils mourront dans ce froid !!! C’est des kilomètres et des kilomètres qu’ils doivent marcher ! Et ils sont déjà affaiblis et malades ! Comment peux-tu permettre une telle chose ? » Cria Kyle, ayant besoin de canaliser sa douleur enragée par des cris, sinon il frapperait son amant ou pleurerait de manière hystérique. « Tu t’en fous, hein? Bien sûr que tu n’en a rien a foutre ! Tu es un putain de nazi ! Un monstre !"

 

« Oui, Kahl ! Je suis un putain de nazi ! Je suis le putain de monstre de Dachau ! Si je ne prenais aucune de ces mesures, je soulèverais beaucoup de soupçons sur moi. Et considérant que tout le monde est aussi nerveux que cela en ce moment, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose à faire ! »

 

« Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est toi-même et tes idéologies idiotes malades !!! Putain, je te hais et tous tes putains de natures !!! » cria Kyle outré, la douleur dans son cœur étant trop vive et trop douloureuse pour penser droit. Il s'est senti trahi, il s'est senti menti, le feutre trompé. Et tout cela a fait mal à un niveau insupportable.

 

« Je tiens à toi, imbécile !!! S'ils découvrent que je te protège, s'ils découvrent la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais utilisé les chambres à gaz, je serai tué pour trahison et toi aussi ! Mais je ne serai pas celui ayant une mort lente et tortueuse ! Tu l’auras ! Tu ne peux pas le voir ?! Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mauvais t'arrive !!!

 

« Alors au lieu de cela, d'autres doivent mourir à cause de ma sécurité ? » Interrogea Kyle, misérablement. « Tu ne t'en soucies pas. Ils ont aussi des êtres chers. Les gens qui s'occupent d'eux aussi. Ils méritent de vivre autant que moi ! Il y a des petits enfants parmi eux, pour l’amour de Christ !!! Ce n’est pas juste qu’ils meurent pour que je puisse vivre ! Je ne veux pas une telle chose ! »

 

« Ils sont morts de toute façon ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est limiter les dégâts. » Herr Cartman essaya de raisonner mais Kyle secoua la tête, déçu, alors qu'il était au bord des larmes.

 

« Je veux aller à l’usine de Stan. » Dit-il d’une voix basse et tremblante.

 

« Hors de question ! Tu n’es pas en sécurité là-bas ! Tu es mieux ici ! » Herr Cartman réfuta rapidement et empêcha Kyle d'insister, qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent. « En plus, c’est dangereux. Les nazis et les alliés surveillent de près toutes les rues et les voies. Si les Allemands vous attrapent et découvrent que tu es un Juif en fuite, ils te tireront dessus. Si les Alliés t’attrapent, au moment où tu prononces un mot allemand, ils te tireront dessus sur le coup! »

 

Kyle a évité les yeux du nazi et les a fermés. Sa tête pendait vaincue, ses épaules étaient tombées. « Kahl ? » Demanda le gros nazi inquiet du changement soudain d'attitude. Il regarda Kyle poser une main tremblante sur sa bouche et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il savait que le roux avait du mal à ne pas y aller, mais la pression était trop difficile à supporter. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas accepter mes dernières décisions, mais je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas d'autre choix. Je sais que tu penses que tu pourrais être l'un de ces Juifs dans les chambres à gaz ou lors de l'évacuation. Mais tu ne l’es pas. Et pour être honnête, je ne me soucie vraiment pas des autres. Parce que je suis une putain de bite égoïste. Parce que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi ! Seulement toi et personne d'autre. »

 

Herr Cartman parla sincèrement, sa voix était plus calme et plus douce. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, car Kyle refusait de le regarder et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Soigneusement, il s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur l’épaule du Juif. Quand Kyle n'eut aucune résistance, Herr Cartman entoura doucement le roux de ses bras et le laissa pleurer silencieusement contre son épaule. Il savait que Kyle réagirait mal à la nouvelle. La raison pour laquelle il avait essayé de cacher ses actions au Juif, mais Kyle était trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Tout ce que le nazi pouvait faire, c’était espérer que, une fois que la fureur et le chagrin du rouquin s’apaiseraient, il comprendrait ses bonnes intentions derrière ses actions cruelles et lui pardonnerait. Jusque-là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le tenir dans ses bras. Il écouta la respiration irrégulière de Kyle et, de temps en temps, il y avait un sanglot étouffé. Ensuite, Kyle releva la tête pour que ses lèvres s'approchent de son oreille. Herr Cartman pouvait sentir le souffle chaud tremblant contre sa peau. Et puis il sentit tout son corps se paralyser. Kyle murmura les mots. Si plein de désespoir. Si plein de sincérité.

 

« Je t'aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au début de 1945, une épidémie de typhus s'installa dans le camp de Dachau à cause de mauvaises conditions sanitaires et de la surpopulation. Les prisonniers malades ont dû être gazés dans l’une des cinq chambres à gaz du camp. L'épidémie a été suivie d'une évacuation au cours de laquelle un trop grand nombre de prisonniers sont morts en raison de l'affaiblissement de leur état de fait causé par la famine et le froid.
> 
> …
> 
> * Le terme « Marche de la Mort » a été utilisé dans le contexte de l'histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, d'abord par les victimes et ensuite par les historiens, pour désigner le déplacement forcé de l'Allemagne nazie entre l'automne 1944 et avril 1945. Des milliers de prisonniers ont été évacués des camps de concentration situés à proximité des fronts de guerre qui avançaient vers d'autres camps en Allemagne. Les prisonniers devaient marcher à pied pendant la rude saison hivernale sans nourriture, abri ni vêtements adéquats. Les gardes SS avaient ordre de tirer sur ceux qui ne pouvaient pas suivre. D'autres prisonniers ont été évacués par un wagon de marchandises ouvert en plein hiver. Selon les rapports des SS, plus de 700 000 prisonniers ont quitté les camps en janvier 1945. On estime que près de la moitié du nombre total de morts dans les camps de concentration entre 1933 et 1945 s'est produite au cours de la dernière année de la guerre !
> 
> La plus notoire des marches de la mort a eu lieu en janvier 1945, lorsque l'armée soviétique a avancé sur la Pologne occupée. Neuf jours avant l’arrivée des Soviétiques au camp de la mort d’Auschwitz, les SS sortirent du camp en direction de 60 000 prisonniers en direction de Wodzisław Germanląski (allemand : Loslau), à 35 kilomètres de là, où ils furent transférés dans des trains de marchandises menant à d’autres camps. Environ 15 000 prisonniers sont morts en route.
> 
> ** Le 20 novembre 1944, Hitler quitta son quartier général pendant la guerre à Rustenburg (Prusse-Orientale) pour ne jamais revenir. Il s'est rendu à Berlin, où il s'est établi au bunker d'où il allait mener la guerre jusqu'à sa mort.
> 
> *** La Bulgarie a commencé du côté de l’Axe de la guerre, mais après avoir été envahie par la Russie, elle s’est retrouvée du côté des Alliés et a déclaré la guerre à l’Allemagne le 9 septembre 1944.
> 
> **** La Roumanie était, tout comme la Bulgarie, du côté des puissances de l'Axe et aida à envahir la Russie (1941/42). Cependant, le 23 août 1944, après le renversement du dictateur, le maréchal Ion Antonescu, la Roumanie changea de camp et se battit pour les Alliés. Les troupes roumaines ont combattu aux côtés des troupes soviétiques pour le reste de la guerre.
> 
> ***** L’hiver 1944-1945 a été enregistré comme l’un des hivers les plus froids du XXe siècle. Particulièrement aux mois de janvier et février 1945, avec des blizzards et des températures pouvant atteindre –25 ° C (–13 ° F). Même jusqu'à la mi-mars, les températures étaient bien inférieures à 0 ° C (32 ° F).


	36. Adieu

****

Herr Cartman et Kyle étaient assis ensemble dans le bureau du nazi.

Ils se sont assis silencieux l'un en face de l'autre, le bureau entre eux. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet de temps en temps, mais n'osèrent pas prononcer un seul mot. Toute leur attention est allée à la petite radio. La voix électronique qui en sortit parla d'un ton anxieux et déprimé. Les yeux de Herr Cartman ont été soulevés pour la millième fois en direction de Kyle, de sorte qu’il puisse voir le visage de son compagnon. Le roux était très pâle, il avait des cernes noirs et le nazi jurerait qu'il a également perdu du poids. Kyle ne prenait pas très bien les derniers développements de la guerre. Il était bien sûr heureux que cela se termine et était heureux de constater que, bientôt, les Juifs seraient libres de nouveau. Mais l'anticipation du jour de leur départ le dévorait. Et Herr Cartman savait exactement ce qu’il ressentait, car lui aussi souffrait intérieurement, sachant qu'il était temps que le destin les déchire.

 

Herr Cartman avait tout prévu. En fait, c'était Kyle, il y a presque un an, qui avait mis au point un plan d'évasion brillant. C'est grâce à lui que Herr Cartman disposait aujourd'hui d'une fausse identité et de faux documents de voyage. C'est grâce au Juif que le nazi avait un costume prêt pour qu'il puisse passer comme un civil ordinaire. Tout comme ses bagages, qui comprenaient une sélection de richesses qu’il emporterait avec lui. C’est Kyle qui avait insisté pour contacter Craig en janvier de cette année, en raison de ses compétences de pilote. Et peu de temps après, Craig avait informé Herr Cartman qu'il avait déjà organisé un avion qui était prêt à partir à tout moment.

 

De l’autre côté, Herr Cartman avait prévu tout ce dont Kyle aurait besoin pour sa propre survie, après la capitulation de l’Allemagne. Il lui donna des instructions claires pour se cacher jusqu'à la libération de Dachau par les Alliés. Tout comme il a demandé à Kyle de répéter toutes les fausses histoires et les mensonges pensant qu’il aurait à raconter au monde durant son séjour dans le condominium de Herr Cartman. Personne ne devait soupçonner quoi que ce soit de leur relation, surtout du plan de base de Kyle pour la fuite du nazi, sinon ils le lyncheraient à la place. Le gros nazi lui a également donné une généreuse somme d’argent d’urgence qu’il devrait cacher à tout moment sous ses vêtements. Kyle avait l’adresse et le contact de Butters. Il devait rencontrer le blond à Munich, qui l’aiderait davantage à réunir sa famille. Enfin, le gros nazi avait permis à Kyle de téléphoner régulièrement à Stan. Le Juif était donc en mesure de discuter avec sa famille des derniers détails de leur réunion après la guerre.

 

_« Les forces allemandes à Berlin sont complètement encerclées par les armées soviétiques, composées des fronts biélorusse et ukrainien *. Je répète, les armées allemandes sont complètement encerclées… » dit la voix tendue venant de la radio. Il y eut une pause et un son qui ne pouvait être qu'un lourd soupir vaincu. « Nous pouvons aussi bien l'admettre. Ce n’est qu’une question de jours, voire d’heures… L’Allemagne est tombée. Nous avons perdu la guerre. »_

Herr Cartman éteignit la radio et décrocha le téléphone pour composer un numéro. Kyle le regarda muet, se demandant comment il pourrait rester aussi calme. Après tout, son monde s’écroulait. Son Führer qui était impitoyablement vaincu. Son rêve du Troisième Reich d'une seule race supérieure disparaît dans les airs. Les Juifs continueraient d'exister et de se multiplier. Herr Cartman devrait être désespéré. Mais, en revanche, depuis quand est-ce une nouveauté ? L'été 1943 annonçait la chute tant attendue de l'Allemagne. Pendant près de deux ans, l’Allemagne a subi plus de pertes que de triomphes. Puis, en février de cette année, pratiquement tout le monde a déclaré la guerre aux nazis **. Alors, pourquoi Herr Cartman devrait-il être désespéré alors qu'il savait déjà que cela arriverait ? Quand tout ce qu'il a fait était de s'asseoir et d'attendre que l'inévitable se produise ?

 

« As-tu entendu la nouvelle ? ... Oui, le temps est venu ... Dans trois heures ? ... Oui, je serai prêt d'ici là. À plus tard. » Le gros nazi raccrocha, réprima un soupir et l'envie de regarder Kyle. Il pouvait juste imaginer l'expression déchirée du juif. Au lieu de cela, il se leva, se dirigea vers une table à proximité, attrapa deux verres et versa du whisky dedans. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, donna un verre à Kyle et but le sien. Le Juif regarda le whisky avec une expression perdue mais suivit l’exemple du gros nazi. Il soupira lourdement lorsqu'il reposa le verre vide sur la table.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais ressentir. » Kyle rompit finalement le silence tendu avec un murmure.

 

« Heureux, j’imagine. » Dit Herr Cartman sur un ton neutre. Sa voix était si ferme et assurée, ne dénonçant aucune trace de malheur, de révolte ou de colère ; que Kyle releva la tête pour le regarder avec surprise. « La guerre est finie. Bientôt, Hitler sera obligé de se rendre officiellement et d'admettre la capitulation de l'Allemagne. » Kyle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, surpris par le comportement rationnel et froid d’Herr Cartman, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire. Le gros nazi sourit à l’expression étourdie du juif. « Bientôt, tu seras libre. Tous les Juifs seront libres. C’est la fin des camps, des chambres à gaz, la torture et la souffrance. C’est tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité. Célébrer tout ça. »

 

 « C'est vrai. Je serai libre. Tout le monde sera libre… je retrouverai ma famille, je pourrai reconstruire ma vie et réaliser mes rêves. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire triste. « Mais mon cœur pleure à l'idée que tout se passera bien sans toi. » Herr Cartman dut se défendre contre le nœud qui voulait se perdre dans sa gorge et maudissait le Juif pour sa sincérité et son romantisme mélodramatique. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'accompagner. » Murmura Kyle, les yeux brillants, mais restant au sec. Le gros nazi savait qu'il luttait autant qu'il ne cédait pas à ses émotions. Il était crucial qu'ils restent forts.

 

« Je le souhaite aussi, mais nous savons tous les deux qu’il est hors de question. Ce serait de la folie si tu venais avec moi. Je ne veux pas que ton peuple te désigne comme un traître. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te montreront de la pitié. »

 

« Et si je m'en fous ? » Interrogea Kyle et Herr Cartman grimaça. Il avait craint pour cela. Il avait craint que Kyle cède à sa faiblesse, à son amour pour lui. Il avait craint que Kyle soit prêt à tout sacrifier juste pour être avec lui et mettre sa vie en danger. Autant il voulait céder à ses pulsions et implorer le Juif de l'accompagner, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait permettre cela. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à risquer la vie de Kyle juste pour être avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que Kyle fasse ce genre de sacrifice pour lui.

 

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais tu le regretteras plus tard. Tu te rendras compte trop tard que tu auras fait le mauvais choix et gâcher une vie pleine de nouvelles possibilités. "

 

« Mais Éric ... »

 

« Non, Kahl. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et crois-moi, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi. Et j'aimerais que tu viennes aussi, mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec l'idée de compromettre la tienne. Non. Plus maintenant. » Dit rapidement Cartman, ne permettant pas à Kyle d'achever sa phrase, de compléter sa chaîne de pensées, de se disputer. Sinon, Kyle gagnerait, leur plan bien pensé serait mis à l’écart et ils partiraient ensemble pour faire face à leur destin. Herr Cartman sentit l'air être pris dans sa gorge, resserrant le sentiment de nœud qui s'y trouvait. Les yeux verts de Kyle le fixaient obstinément. Ils ont été blessés. Mais ensuite il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, respira profondément et quand il les rouvrit, le vert était toujours douloureux mais aussi calme.

 

« Tu as raison. » Admit amèrement Kyle. Il savait que ça devait être comme ça. Ils avaient analysé toutes les possibilités ensemble, esquissé toutes sortes de scénarios et étaient parvenus à la conclusion que c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour eux deux. Même si cela signifiait qu'ils devraient être séparés. « Mais tu dois savoir que, je ne pourrai pas vivre pleinement ma vie avant le jour de ton retour."

 

…

 

Herr Cartman descendit l'escalier, vêtu d'une tenue civile et tenant une petite valise brune à la main droite. Il remarqua que la maison était silencieuse. Il savait que ce lourd silence n’était pas naturel. C'était un silence fait de chagrin. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le petit bureau de Kyle, mais le Juif n’était pas là. Il fit le tour du premier étage et le chercha dans le salon. Ne le trouvant pas là non plus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le chef lui tournait le dos, lavait la vaisselle et écoutait les nouvelles des derniers triomphes des Alliés.

 

« Hitler s'est-il déjà rendu ? » Demanda Herr Cartman à voix basse. Chef surpris, ne l'entendant pas entrer. Il se retourna rapidement et vit le regard inquiet de son patron.

 

« Non, pas encore. » Dit l'homme noir. « Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Mais, il semble y avoir un grand chaos à Berlin. L'armée soviétique arrête de nombreux officiers supérieurs… D'autres se sont, entre-temps, tués. Je suppose qu'ils préfèrent la mort à l'emprisonnement. »

 

« Je suppose. » Dit Herr Cartman dans un soupir. « As-tu vu Kalh ? »

 

« Il est dehors, monsieur. » Alfred apparut à la porte. Nazi et le cuisinier se tournèrent vers le majordome. « Monsieur Tucker vient d'arriver. » Herr Cartman sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée que le roux était seul avec l’autres nazi et se précipita impulsivement dehors sans ajouter un autre mot. Il a été surpris quand il a vu les deux adolescents engagés dans une conversation silencieuse.

 

« Craig. » Dit le gros nazi, sa voix puissante et dominante. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs pâlit devant le son en colère et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

 

« Calme toi, Herr Cartman. Nous ne parlions que des derniers développements de la guerre. » Kyle rassura rapidement le gros nazi, qui arqua un sourcil d'incrédulité. Il regarda Craig avec méfiance, mais vu à quel point Kyle était calme, cela ne pouvait être que vrai.

 

« L’avion se trouve dans une petite base aérienne privée à environ 32 kilomètres d’ici. Et je viens d’être informé que les troupes américaines sont entrées dans la région de la Bavière. Ils continuent à se déplacer de l'ouest, alors nous devons nous dépêcher. Je pense qu'ils vont atteindre Dachau dans un ou deux jours. »

 

« Très bien. » Dit calmement Herr Cartman. Craig entra dans la voiture pour démarrer le moteur. Le gros nazi s'est retourné. Chef et Alfred se tenaient à la porte avec des expressions appréhensives et attristées. Il s'est dirigé vers eux.

 

 « Je t’ai préparé ça. » Le chef tendit un grand sac en papier brun pour le gros nazi contenant plein de mets savoureux. « Prenez soin de toi. » Herr Cartman hocha la tête, réalisant soudain qu'il allait manquer à son large ami noir, cet homme qui s'était montré loyal, compréhensif et soutenant depuis son enfance.

 

« Toi aussi. Et veille sur Kahl pour moi. » Herr Cartman murmura presque et le chef hocha la tête, luttant pour retenir ses larmes, lorsque le gros nazi le prit dans ses bras.

 

« Je vais m'assurer que l'entrée de la cave soit dissimulée. » Dit Alfred en se référant à l'espace que Kyle et Chef devraient se cacher après le départ de Herr Cartman, afin de s'assurer qu'ils seraient à l'abri de toute folie dérangée qui pourrait émerger dans le camp. Plusieurs officiers SS avaient transmis par radio des appels à tuer autant de Juifs que possible avant que les camps ne tombent entre les mains de l'ennemi. Comment ? Ce n'était pas pertinent. Tant qu'ils sont morts. Herr Cartman connaissait déjà de nombreux camps où des Juifs étaient massivement gazés ou abattus. « Je n’ouvrirai la porte que si je suis sûr que les alliés sont dans le camp et que c’est sûr pour eux de sortir. Tu as ma parole »

 

« Je sais, Alfred. Merci. » S'exprima Herr Cartman en se serrant la main, geste qu'ils partagèrent pour la première fois en tant qu'amis et non en tant qu'employeur ou employé. Le gros nazi s'est retourné. Kyle se tenait un peu en avant, dos à lui. Il regardait la voiture de Craig faire le tour pour sortir du camp. Le gros nazi s'est dirigé vers Kyle et, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il savait que le roux entendrait ses pas lourds. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte. Craig venait de positionner la voiture et attendait Herr Cartman.

 

« Je suppose que c'est un au revoir. » Murmura Kyle sans lui faire face. Ses yeux verts étaient plutôt concentrés sur la voiture noire devant lui.

 

« Pour l'instant. » Dit doucement Cartman, cachant ses émotions. Les yeux de Kyle sont passés de la voiture de Craig au gros nazi. Il avait l'air horrible. Si pâle, si peiné. Si les Soviétiques arrivaient maintenant et le voyaient, ils croiraient tous les mensonges qu'il raconterait au sujet des mauvais traitements et de la torture. La souffrance interne était visible et présente dans son visage. Herr Cartman fixa ses yeux verts. Ils étaient humides mais restaient secs. Ils ont été blessés et ils ont eu peur. Effrayé de le perdre. « Je te reviendrais. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te promets que je reviendrai vers toi. »

 

« Et je t'attendrai », promit Kyle. Ils ont échangé des regards peinés. Herr Cartman posa sa grande main sur la joue du juif et l’embrassa désespérément, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu’il l’embrasserait avant longtemps. Il embrassa Kyle devant Chef et Alfred. Il savait que Craig pouvait les voir dans le rétroviseur. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Kyle en public et ouvertement. Mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il en avait besoin autant que Kyle. Embrasser celui-ci une dernière fois, pour qu’ils n’oublient pas ce que cela faisait de vivre ensemble. Comment ça a été d'être complet. N'être qu'un. Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent avec un souffle coupé, leurs cœurs rebondissant et implorant de rester ensemble. "Part." Murmura Kyle, ses yeux verts irradiant douleur et amour. "Part maintenant..."

 

Son chuchotement était une supplication, car il savait que s'ils restaient une seconde de plus de cette façon, ils ne pourraient jamais se séparer, aller à l’encontre du plan. Ils détruiraient toutes leurs chances de survie. Et alors, Herr Cartman acquiesça, se retourna rapidement et se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture. Il y entra sans se retourner une seule fois. Mais alors que la voiture s'éloignait, il pouvait voir Kyle dans le rétroviseur. Le roux se tenait ferme et étroit, son regard fixé sur la voiture qui s'éloignait rapidement. Herr Cartman savait que ses yeux verts étaient pleins de détermination et de courage. Herr Cartman savait que Kyle irait bien. Parce qu'il savait que Kyle était fort. Il sortirait de toute situation difficile. Les lèvres de Herr Cartman dessinèrent un doux sourire involontaire. Il admit avoir admiré la volonté du juif. La figure de la rousse devint de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fondît et disparaisse dans le vaste paysage derrière lui. Le sourire de Herr Cartman disparut. Bien que ses yeux soient secs, son cœur pleurait fort.

 

_Adieu, Kahl._

 

 _Son_ Juif lui manquait déjà.

 

…

 

Kyle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse dans un virage, au loin. Herr Cartman était parti. Il soupira et pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler de détresse. Herr Cartman était parti. Le roux resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le paysage devant lui. Il s'attendait presque à voir la voiture revenir et Herr Cartman en sortirait pour revenir à lui. Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Autant que cela réchaufferait son cœur, ce serait la chose imprudente et dangereuse à faire. Le regard de Kyle restait déconnecté de ce monde, perdu quelque part très loin, très loin. Puis le bruit de pas derrière lui le réveilla de sa transe. Il se retourna pour voir le chef debout juste derrière lui.

 

« Nous devons nous en tenir au plan. » Dit l'homme noir et Kyle sourit avec maladresse. Cette nouvelle douleur lui piquait tellement la poitrine. Ça faisait tellement mal, l'intensité était si grande, si accablante, que ça le rendait difficile pour lui de respirer. Il pouvait à peine le garder à l'intérieur. Mais paniqué, désespéré, angoissé et effrayé, il supporta. _Je te reviendrais. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te promets que je reviendrai vers toi_. La promesse de Herr Cartman résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Et Kyle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Alors il leva les yeux vers Chef.

 

« Oui, nous devons nous en tenir au plan. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le 24 avril 1945, les forces du 1er front biélorusse et du 1er front ukrainien (troupes soviétiques) se sont liées au premier encerclement des forces allemandes à Berlin, achevé le 27 avril (le jour où Herr Cartman a quitté Dachau dans cette fanfiction). Pourtant, l’Allemagne ne se rendit que trois jours plus tard, le 30 avril, après le suicide de Hitler.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Lorsqu'il est devenu évident que l'Allemagne n'avait aucun moyen de vaincre les Alliés, plusieurs pays du monde ont déclaré la guerre à l'Allemagne. Cela s'est passé principalement en février 1945 (1er février - Équateur ; 8 février - Paraguay ; 12 février - Pérou, 15 février - Venezuela ; 25 février - Turquie ; 26 février - Syrie et 28 mars - Argentine)


	37. Libéré

Une grande armée de soldats a commencé à avancer avant le premier jour. Ils se sont déplacés au sud-est, Dachau étant leur destination. Ils étaient concentrés à gagner plus de terrain des Allemands. Pour les soldats, c'était juste une autre journée de travail. Personne ne soupçonnait ce qui était caché à Dachau. Personne n'a jamais rêvé des horreurs qui s'y sont déroulées. Parce qu'aucun de ces soldats n'avait jamais entendu parler de camps de concentration.

 

Ils sont arrivés vers 11 heures du matin. Les soldats ont été divisés en plusieurs groupes afin d'entrer dans le camp de différentes directions. Le groupe du soldat Gentry est entré par la voie ferrée. Il calcula soigneusement qu'il y avait environ 10 mètres entre le train derrière lequel il était caché et la porte d'entrée. Ce n’est que quand il a regardé sur le côté qu’il a vu pour la première fois de sa vie, littéralement, des centaines de corps. Il regarda le spectacle macabre, réduit au silence et pétrifié par le choc. Ces personnes avaient été touchées par balle et avaient été renversées comme si quelqu'un les avait prises et les avait juste retournées pour les jeter sur le bord des rails. Certains corps étaient encore dans le train, d'autres pendaient au-dessus des piles de personnes à l'extérieur. Son cœur battit plus vite et ses entrailles se tournèrent quand il réalisa. Ces personnes n'étaient pas des soldats.

 

Le soldat Gentry avait l'habitude de voir des corps, des soldats américains et allemands qui avaient été tués lors des combats, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Ces personnes, vêtues de vêtements à rayures bleues et blanches, avaient la tête comme partie la plus large du corps, si maigrichon qu'elles étaient. Leurs yeux étaient tous enfoncés dans le dos, ils étaient d'un blanc cendré, presque d'une couleur bleue. Leurs côtes feraient saillie, leurs bras avaient la taille d'un balai, les jambes étaient les mêmes. Il sentit des tremblements et des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il échangea des regards nerveux avec ses camarades. Ils étaient aussi choqués et confus que lui. Personne n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces personnes.

 

Le soldat Gentry s’est blessé à la tête en entendant la voix de son chef crier à un ordre. Le lieutenant-colonel Cowling, qui faisait signe aux soldats de le suivre, était horriblement pâle. Lui aussi n'avait probablement jamais vu un tel spectacle auparavant. Ils ont pris d'assaut dans le camp. Des cris et des coups de feu ont été entendus partout. Rien de nouveau pour le soldat Gentry et ses camarades. Les images des cadavres qu'ils ont vus il y a quelques instants ont été rapidement oubliées, leur esprit devant se concentrer sur la bataille pour leur propre survie. Les soldats ont pointé leurs armes sur tous les nazis rencontrés. Il y avait peu de résistance et ils se rendirent facilement, se mettant à genoux avec les mains derrière la tête. Les officiers SS étaient en infériorité numérique, après tout.

 

Ils ont continué à explorer les différentes zones du camp. Le soldat Gentry a suivi le lieutenant-colonel Cowling sur un sentier qui les a menés à la partie principale du camp, à la caserne en bois. Le monde ici était étrangement silencieux, le seul son produit était celui de leurs lourdes bottes écrasant le sol froid. Ils se sont arrêtés et le lieutenant-colonel Cowlings a étudié la caserne en bois. Il était entouré d'un fossé de 5 mètres de large à travers lequel un torrent d'eau circulait. Au sommet se trouvait une clôture de 3 mètres chargée de barbelés. Le silence était lourd et peu naturel. Le soldat Gentry retenait instinctivement son souffle, comme si le son de sa respiration dérangerait cet étrange silence. Il regarda son chef glisser la serrure dans la porte principale, se lever et inspecter les environs une dernière fois. Pourtant, aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur de cette zone. Le lieutenant-colonel Cowling a regardé autour de lui pendant quelques secondes, puis un cri humain énorme a retenti.

 

Un flot de gens s'est déversé sur la cour plate. C'était arrivé si vite que le lieutenant-colonel Cowling n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Avant que ses hommes et lui le sachent, il était entouré d'une énorme foule. Soudainement, il fut hissé aux épaules de la foule bruyante. Ce n'est qu'alors que ses hommes et lui ont réalisé que ces personnes étaient heureuses et applaudissaient les Américains dans leurs multiples langues. Le soldat Gentry n’arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, mais le son de la joie pure était indéniable. C'était universel. Il savait qu'ils encourageaient des paroles de pur bonheur.

 

Il a fallu attendre longtemps avant que la foule internationale libère le lieutenant-colonel Cowling et cesse avec les applaudissements extatiques de se calmer. Le soldat Gentry et ses camarades étaient perplexes, ne sachant toujours pas qui étaient ces gens et ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ce n’est que lorsque l’énorme masse d’hommes et de femmes s’est finalement calmée qu'il a bien vu leur visage et a senti tout le sang couler sur son visage. Son estomac tournait sous l’apparence squelettique de ces personnes. Cette mer de visages. Chacun d'eux ressemblait à des cadavres vivants. Ils n'étaient que des peaux et des os. Ils avaient clairement souffert de longues périodes de faim extrême. Bien qu'ils aient souri, leurs visages blancs fantomatiques criaient agonie et terreur. Les innombrables hommes et femmes étaient vêtus du même costume rayé qu’il avait vu plus tôt près du chemin de fer. Le soldat Gentry était vraiment sous le choc. Son cœur s'emballa de colère et de révolte, tandis que son intérieur se détournait de dégoût. Il avait été témoin d'horribles choses dans cette guerre. Il avait couru sous le danger de balles et d'explosions. Il avait vu de jeunes camarades mourir de terribles blessures, d'autres d'infections et de maladies. Il avait vu les visages hantés de civils maltraités par des soldats allemands et italiens. Mais jamais dans sa vie il ne pensait qu'il verrait jamais quelque chose d'aussi macabre que ça.

 

« Monstres ». Le soldat Gentry entendit son camarade à côté de lui murmurer d'une voix tremblante. Il se tenait à côté de lui, le visage pâle, les yeux brillants d'un choc amer. « Comment les gens peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille aux autres ? Ces nazis sont de vrais monstres ! »

 

Le soldat Gentry s'est retrouvé involontairement en train de faire le signe de la croix. C'était un homme religieux. Il croyait en Dieu. Il croyait au bien, à l'amour et à la compassion. Mais cette guerre lui a également fait croire au diable. Il croyait qu'il y avait un grand mal qui attirait dans le monde. Il était maintenant convaincu, observant les nombreux visages hantés, le mal s'était incarné sous la forme d'Hitler, tout comme le bien s'était incarné autrefois sous la forme de Jésus. Il croyait que le diable avait le pouvoir de faire germer une folie cruelle dans l’âme des hommes. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il était sûr d'avoir pénétré dans l'enfer et de voir ce que le mal faisait aux gens. Et pour la première fois, il se demandait si cette guerre était plus qu'une bataille entre les Alliés et l'Axe. Pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il s'agissait en réalité d'une bataille entre le bien et le mal, entre Dieu et le diable. Et il était heureux que le bien ait gagné la guerre. Il souhaitait seulement qu'il ait gagné plus tôt.

Les soldats ont libéré les prisonniers. Si la foule avait acclamé il y a quelques instants follement un pur bonheur, leur joie semblait maintenant s'éteindre. Tout le monde se tut. Le soldat Gentry s'était attendu à ce que, une fois libérés de cette horrible prison, ils continuent à crier et à jubiler. Mais non. Ce n'était rien comme ça. Au lieu de cela, leur joie extatique fut rapidement remplacée par la réalisation surréaliste que _tout était fini_. Toute la souffrance était finie. Plus de torture, plus de peur. Les prisonniers avaient le visage vide, ils étaient abasourdis lorsqu'ils sortaient de la prison, ne croyant sûrement pas que cela se produisait réellement. Que toutes leurs prières avaient finalement été entendues. Même après qu'ils aient perdu tout espoir. Le soldat Gentry les a regardés sortir de la prison, se diriger vers le soldat le plus proche et le prendre dans ses bras.

 

« Ne les laisse pas t'embrasser sur la bouche. » Il entendit la voix de quelqu'un et soudain, le soldat Gentry réalisa que ces personnes avaient des maladies, comme le typhus.

 

Il était bouleversé lorsque des prisonniers tombaient à genoux et le serraient dans ses bras. Ils ont embrassé ses jambes et ses bottes. Il devait se battre le nœud dans la gorge, repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler _. Monstres_. La voix de son camarade résonna dans sa tête. _Ces nazis sont de vrais monstres_. Il aurait aimé en savoir assez sur l'allemand pour comprendre ce que les prisonniers disaient. Mais il réalisa alors que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas allemands. Ils ont prononcé des mots en langues étrangères. Russe, polonais, français, tchèque et allemand. Des langues qu’il ne connaissait pas, ne comprenaient pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils étaient extrêmement reconnaissants d'être libérés.

 

Ils ont fait leur chemin à travers le camp. C'était un spectacle pitoyable de regarder ces squelettes errer sur le sol stérile. C'était une marche silencieuse et lugubre qui menait à la zone avec de tristes bâtiments gris. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose s'est passé. La foule de prisonniers a vu un officier SS courir d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Il cherchait clairement un endroit pour se cacher. Il était lâche essayant de sauver sa vie. Le garde allemand s’est arrêté net quand il a vu les prisonniers. Il pâlit quand il vit des milliers et des milliers de visages en colère accusateurs et révoltés le regarder. Il resta figé un instant. Et puis son corps a tressailli alors qu'il courait. C'était le moment où la foule de prisonniers était possédée par une fureur en colère. Une clameur forte, pleine de colère et de haine, emplit l'air alors qu'ils chassaient le nazi solitaire.

 

 À partir de ce moment, le chaos s'est installé à Dachau. Les prisonniers ont attaqué les gardes SS. Des dizaines de mains tiraient et poussaient, frappaient et étranglaient des nazis isolés. Les officiers SS couraient dans toutes les directions mais ne pouvaient s'échapper. La vengeance était dans l'air. Des jours, des semaines, des mois et peut-être même des années de torture, d'injustice, de peur ont dominé ces hommes et ces femmes. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient libres. Aujourd'hui, les persécutés sont devenus les poursuivants. Toute la douleur, tout le mal, tout le désespoir, toute la misère sont apparus sous forme de fureur grossière. La folie avait envahi l’esprit des prisonniers et les officiers SS n’avaient aucune chance d’échapper à une telle colère. Il y avait des cris et des appels effrayés. Il y avait des cris de colère et de vengeance vigoureuse. Il y avait des larmes et il y avait du sang. Le soldat Gentry, alimenté par la même rage que les Juifs, a tiré sur un nazi alors qu'il se jetait à genoux pour se rendre. Le soldat Gentry pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir ses bras trembler, ses mains trembler de manière incontrôlable. Les visages des morts le hantaient. Les visages des vivants le hantaient. La cruauté du travail du mal le hantait.

 

Le soldat Gentry était un homme religieux. Il croyait en Dieu. Il croyait au bien, à l'amour et à la compassion. Mais aujourd'hui, il était en enfer et faisait face aux alliés du diable. Monstres. Mal déguisé en forme d'hommes. Et il tira sans sourciller, chaque officier SS apparu devant lui. Il leur a tiré dessus impitoyablement, remplissant leur corps de balles, colorant le sol de leur sang. Parce que ces hommes n'étaient pas humains. Seuls les monstres peuvent faire de telles atrocités aux autres. Seul le mal avait ce genre de pouvoir. Et le mal devait mourir. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant.

 

Les gardes allemands qui étaient restés au camp de Dachau, eh bien, aucun d'entre eux ne l'a jamais quitté. Ils ont tous été tués, soit par les soldats américains, soit par les prisonniers eux-mêmes. Aucun d'entre eux n'a quitté ce camp une fois que les Alliés sont entrés. *

 

…

 

La soirée était tombée. Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement. Il était coloré par un beau mélange de nuances dorées, roses et violettes se reflétant dans de gros nuages duveteux. Le soldat Gentry était perdu dans ce ciel magnifique, ses nuances et ses lumières apaisant son âme turbulente. C'était une journée épuisante. Jamais il n'avait vécu des sentiments aussi intenses qu'aujourd'hui. Ces sentiments indescriptibles de haine pure, de désir de tuer et de blesser les autres pour obtenir justice, de venger des visages innocents et sans nom. Aujourd'hui, il s'était comporté comme une bête, comme un animal assoiffé de sang. Une partie de lui se sentait coupable et dégoûté par ses actes barbares. Une partie de lui se sentait soulagée, comme si la vengeance écœurante avait rendu justice aux innombrables innocents morts entre les mains des nazis.

 

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les corps qu'il avait vus plus tôt près du chemin de fer. Leurs yeux vitrés. Ses pensées ont été attirées par les 32 000 hommes et femmes trouvés dans la caserne. Ces visages morts respirent encore. Aujourd'hui, il a été témoin des tortures écœurées qu'ils ont dû subir. Il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de la compassion pour ces pauvres gens. Il était impossible de ne pas se sentir révolté et irrité par cette grande injustice. Il sentit une vague de douleur et de colère recouvrir son corps et s'installer dans son cœur. Il ne connaissait pas ces personnes. Ils lui étaient parfaitement étrangers. Mais c’était l’idée qu’ils étaient autrefois des gens comme lui, comme ses frères et sa sœur, comme son père et sa mère, comme ses amis et ses voisins; condamné à être torturé jusqu'à la mort. Et à cause de quoi ? À cause de la folie d’un homme ? À cause d'une idéologie malade ? Aucun être humain ne mérite de vivre et de mourir d'une manière aussi horrible. Qu'avaient fait ces gens pour mériter un destin aussi terrible ? Comment était-il possible que Dieu ait permis aux nazis de commettre de telles atrocités ? Aucun être humain ne devrait jamais souffrir de cette façon. Ils étaient innocents. Leur crime était différent ; ne respectant pas les normes de l’idéologie nazie.

 

Il regarda autour de lui avec une expression inquiète. Ils étaient nombreux. 32 000 hommes et femmes. Affamé, malade et affaibli. Et mourant toujours. Mais beaucoup d'autres mourraient encore. Il a malheureusement compris l'inévitable. Ces personnes ne pouvaient pas rester dans le camp. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez de nourriture pour tous les nourrir. Pas assez de couvertures, pas assez de médicaments. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas préparés à cela. Ils n'avaient aucune idée aujourd'hui d'entrer dans un camp et de libérer des milliers et des milliers de personnes. Il faudrait des siècles pour recevoir des fournitures. Dans cette Europe pauvre et affamée, aux terres stériles après un hiver rigoureux, des provisions devraient venir de l’Atlantique. Cela prendrait des semaines avant qu'ils atteignent Dachau. Et ces personnes ne pouvaient pas attendre si longtemps. La raison pour laquelle le général Dwight D. Eisenhower avait déjà nommé des groupes de soldats pour escorter les prisonniers, pour la plupart juifs, à Munich. Il s'était déjà porté volontaire et attendait d'autres ordres. Il s’inquiète du fait que la ville se trouve à 16 kilomètres du camp et qu’il n’y avait pas assez de camions pour transporter les hommes et les femmes affaiblis. La plupart d'entre eux seraient obligés d'aller à pied, de parcourir des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour atteindre la civilisation. Beaucoup mourraient en chemin. Il soupira devant l'ironie de la vie. Ils ont finalement été libérés des nazis, mais ils ne sont pas libérés de la mort.

 

Pour l'instant, les soldats ont essayé de nourrir les prisonniers. Ils ont essayé de prendre soin de ceux qui souffrent du typhus. Pour l'instant, ils devaient enterrer des centaines et des centaines de corps en décomposition et éviter la propagation de maladies. Le soldat Gentry soupira épuisé, consumé par cette triste réalité. Mais il fut distrait de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit un mouvement qu'il attrapa au coin de son œil.

 

Il se retourna et resta immobile pendant un moment, fixant la silhouette d'un jeune homme marchant dans sa direction. La première chose qui a attiré son attention a été ses cheveux, des boucles auburn avec des réflexes rouges sous le soleil couchant. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche à manches longues et d'un pantalon brun. D'un côté se trouvait une petite mallette brune. De l'autre, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un cas d'instrument. Alors qu'il s'approchait, le soldat Gentry pouvait distinguer son visage. Son cœur s'effondra quand il vit des traits aussi torturés sur un visage si jeune. Il était pâle comme un fantôme avec des cernes sombre sous les yeux. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi maigre que le reste des prisonniers, il était clairement sous un poids souhaitable et sain. Le roux marchait fermement et s'arrêta fermement en face de lui. Le soldat Gentry pouvait maintenant voir qu'il était encore très jeune. Il ne donnerait pas plus de 17 ou 18 ans à ce garçon. Mais ses yeux avaient l'air trop vieux et trop sages pour un visage si jeune. Bien que le garçon fût presque inexpressif, il pouvait voir qu'il était à l'agonie, souffrant intérieurement. Le garçon le regarda puis lui présenta la mallette.

 

"Das sind die Register von all denen, welche in Dachau eingetragen sind **." Dit le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Le soldat le regarda perdu. Il ne comprit pas un mot de l'adolescent. "Darin befinden sich die Sterberegister **." Le garçon s'exprima solennellement, ses yeux traduisant la douleur de son âme.

 

« Je-…je suis désolé. Je ne comprends pas l’allemand », a déclaré le soldat Gentry. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent un peu et leur douleur sembla augmenter.

 

« Tzead Juden », dit-il lentement, réalisant que le soldat parlait anglais. Il poussa la mallette sur les mains du soldat Gentry. « Naames of Juden à Dachau… Registerr. » Dit le garçon dans un anglais brisé et le soldat, comprenant ses mots, accepta la mallette. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait environ trente dossiers et il en a sorti un. Il l'ouvrit et haleta quand il tourna page après page, rempli de longues listes manuscrites de noms et de dates.

 

« Ces gens sont tous… morts ? » Demanda-t-il choqué et le garçon acquiesça. Ses yeux verts étaient au bord des larmes. « Comment avez-vous eu ces registres ? Où ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, espérant que le garçon comprendrait ses mots. Apparemment, l'adolescent comprenait mieux l'anglais qu'il ne pouvait parler et désigna le grand bâtiment à l'arrière-plan.

 

« Herr Cartman. » Dit le garçon aux cheveux roux dans un étranglement quand il prononça son nom et fit un effort énorme pour ne pas pleurer. Le soldat s'inquiétait et se demandait quel genre de torture ce nazi avait infligé au garçon. « SS. Monster von Dachau. I… buchhalter… schreiben… whrite in registerr. ”

 

« Vous étiez son comptable ! » Le soldat haleta de compréhension et le garçon hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Le soldat Gendry a remis le dossier dans la mallette et a indiqué le bras gauche du garçon. " Puis-je ? " L'adolescent hésita mais consentit. Le soldat releva un peu la manche, suffisamment pour voir l’encre sous la peau du garçon sur laquelle un numéro était imprimé. " Êtes-vous un Juif ? "

 

« Juden. Ja. Kyle Broflovski. » Confirma le garçon.

 

"Kyle, s'il te plaît, viens avec moi."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle a déjà 19 ans, il a juste l'air plus jeune, principalement à cause de sa petite taille.
> 
>  
> 
> * La première partie du chapitre (jusqu'au signe *) est basée sur le témoignage oculaire de Jimmy Gentry de Franklin (Tennessee). C'était un soldat de la 42ème division arc-en-ciel. Il a accordé un entretien à G. Petrone et à M. Skinner le 25 février 2000, et a rappelé à quoi ressemblait le jour de la libération de Dachau. Mon texte est une adaptation de son récit. Par exemple, je l'ai écrit à la troisième personne au lieu de la première (telle qu'utilisée dans l'entretien) et j'ai ajouté des pensées et des sentiments (j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment cela aurait dû être pour un soldat de faire l'expérience d'une telle chose). Certaines parties, cependant, sont littéralement ses mots. De plus, le lieutenant et le général sont réels et se sont retrouvés dans le contexte que j'ai décrit dans ce chapitre. J'ai décidé d'utiliser des personnes réelles dans l'histoire, car je voulais écrire une description fidèle et fidèle de ce moment historique. Aussi, je voulais que ça sonne plus réel, en évitant les exagérations ou en faisant sonner le cliché.
> 
>  
> 
> Voici l'interview du soldat Gentry: https://furtherglory.wordpress.com/2013/05/28/a-detailed-analysis-of-jimmy-gentrys-claim-that-he-was-one-of-the-liberators-of-dachau-on-april-29-1945/
> 
>  
> 
> Le camp de concentration de Dachau a été libéré le 29 avril 1945 par la 7 e Armée américaine. Les alliés sont venus libérer le camp le matin. Ils ont rencontré 32 000 hommes et femmes entassés dans la caserne en bois, dont 25 000 étaient juifs. Le chaos a gouverné la journée. Des coups de feu ont été entendus. Les Allemands arrêtés. Des Juifs en colère qui ont eu la chance d'assassiner des gardes à mains nues. À l'heure du déjeuner, les soldats américains avaient arrêté plus de 350 officiers SS, mais au moins 40 gardes avaient été assassinés par des Juifs révoltés. Les Alliés, en voyant la terreur du camp, traversent de nombreux cadavres; en assistant aux horribles tortures qui se sont déroulées dans ce camp, n'a montré aucune pitié aux 560 officiers allemands qui étaient encore dans le camp. Un par un, chaque soldat allemand était tué. Sang froid exécuté. Tout comme ils avaient exécuté d'innombrables Juifs innocents.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Das sind die Register der alle, die in Dachau eingetragen = (allemand) Ce sont les registres de tous ceux qui sont entrés à Dachau.
> 
>  
> 
> ** In hier gibt es die Sterberegistern = (allemand) Ce sont les registres de décès.


	38. La fin de la Guerre

Ça avait été les deux jours les plus longs de sa vie.

Kyle s’est caché dans la cave avec la compagnie du chef. Le gentil cuisinier est devenu l’ancre de Kyle. C’est grâce à lui que Kyle n’a pas perdu sa raison. C’est grâce à lui que le Juif n’a pas perdu espoir. Parce que, après le départ de Herr Cartman, on a eu l'impression qu'une partie de lui était morte. Dès que la voiture a disparu, le monde est devenu un endroit plus froid et plus sombre. Kyle se sentait triste tout le temps. C'était une sorte de tristesse qui semblait consommer le cœur de sa propre âme. Toute son énergie et ses émotions semblaient être aspirées par cette profonde et singulière tristesse. Son cœur était si rempli de chagrin qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ressentir. Parce que toute autre chose serait de trop et que son cœur exploserait du trop-plein d'émotions. Le résultat était qu'il devenait indifférent pour tout. La guerre, ses amis, sa famille, les juifs, les nazis, ses rêves, sa musique. Tous étaient devenus distants et sans signification. Ce n'étaient rien de plus que des pensées vagues, des souvenirs effacés, des ombres de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment saisir. Son cœur était rempli de vide et sa tête d'oubli. La douleur de perdre Herr Cartman était si profonde.

 

Les pensées de Kyle restaient constamment gravées dans les yeux de Herr Cartman. Il lui manquait déjà et il était malade d'inquiétude. L'incertitude le tuait. Était-il encore en vie ? A-t-il réussi à fuir en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'ils se reverraient ? Encore une fois ? Ou cette séparation deviendrait-elle permanente ? Kyle sentit le désespoir emplir son cœur blessé. Et soudain, il souhaita ne jamais avoir rencontré Herr Cartman. Il a souhaité que leurs vies ne se croisent jamais. Parce que s'il ne savait jamais ce que ressentir l'amour et être aimé en retour, il ne souffrirait jamais de cette façon. Cette douleur, cette douleur, cette agonie ont été les pires tortures qu’il ait connues.

 

Kyle n'a pas pleuré. Ses yeux étaient secs tout le temps. Mais son cœur saignait des rivières de larmes tristes. Être triste tout le temps s'est avéré très fatigant. Kyle se sentait toujours épuisé. Le moindre mouvement avait l’impression d’une lutte douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher et dormir. Mais le sommeil ne lui est pas venu. Et ainsi, après deux longs jours dépressifs, sa tête palpitait d’insomnie et ses yeux brûlaient de sommeil. Kyle a également à peine manger. Il serait encore plus maigre et plus faible si Chef n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il ait besoin de manger. Parce que la nourriture avait le goût de papier et faisait mal quand elle reposait au fond de son estomac bougonnant.

 

C’était les deux plus longs jours de sa vie. Le temps ne subsistait plus. Le jour et la nuit sont devenus tout et rien. Cent ans auraient pu passer et Kyle l'aurait facilement cru. Le rouquin passait son temps à écouter Chef. Parfois, il chantait des chansons un peu désordonnées à orientation sexuelle. Parfois, il donnait d'étranges conseils déconnectés. La plupart du temps, il parlait d'espoir et d'amour. Kyle se concentra dans cette voix grave, qui était rarement silencieuse. Ce son de fond agréable donna au roux un sentiment de sécurité. Cela lui donnait juste assez de réconfort pour retrouver une certaine volonté de vivre. Cela lui donna un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Et clignota ce feu mourant dans son âme jusqu'à ce que sa flamme grandisse timidement, mais plus fort.

 

Ainsi, quand Alfred ouvrit la porte de la cave, ce soir-là, Kyle se sentit lentement renaître. Le majordome a annoncé la libération de Dachau par les Alliés. Il y avait des acclamations et des célébrations. Même s'il se sentait encore trop engourdi pour quelque chose, Kyle sourit sincèrement. Les Juifs étaient libres. Il était libre. Et bientôt, il retrouverait sa famille. L’Établissement une nouvelle vie et l’attende du retour d’Éric Cartman. Le roux était prêt à affronter le monde à nouveau.

 

Après la courte jubilation, les trois d'entre eux ont décidé de diviser les tâches. Tandis que les deux hommes se dirigent vers les cuisines et préparent autant de nourriture que possible à distribuer aux survivants affamés ; Kyle se dirigea vers son petit bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir spécifique et regarda ses nombreux dossiers. Avec un air déterminé, il les sortit et les plaça dans le porte-documents marron. Ensuite, il entra dans le bureau de Herr Cartman et s’attendait presque à y trouver le nazi. Ignorant le sentiment nauséeux qui lui montait au creux de l'estomac, Kyle prit son violon et sortit de la division, presque sans rien regarder. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette pièce. Trop d'objets qui ont partagé son histoire avec le nazi. Trop de choses qui pourraient rouvrir son cœur cicatriciel et l’entraîner dans une dépression plus profonde.

 

« Je vais au camp. » Annonça Kyle alors qu'il se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

 

« Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, alors. » Dit Alfred avec un sourire triste. « Si nous n’avons pas le plaisir de nous croiser dans le camp ou ailleurs, je vous souhaite bonne chance », dit gentiment le majordome. « Ce fut un grand plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer, Kyle Broflovski. » Le roux se força à sourire et se prit dans les bras du majordome.

 

« Merci pour tout. » Murmura Kyle sincèrement reconnaissant pour l'aide continue et l'amitié de l'homme. Le Juif se dirigea ensuite vers le grand homme noir, qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent étroitement.

 

« Vous allez me manquer. » Kyle parla sincèrement. Le chef était incapable de produire un son lisible, mais le roux était sûr de lui dire qu'il lui manquerait aussi.

 

Kyle est sorti de la maison si vite qu'il a oublié de prendre un manteau avec lui. Il se précipita, car il savait que plus il continuait à rester ici, plus cela serait difficile de partir d’ici. Ainsi, il marcha rapidement dans la direction des bâtiments gris alors que le soleil se couchait lentement à l’horizon. Il s’est approché du premier soldat qu’il a vu, remarquant que l’uniforme n’était pas celui d’un nazi. Il lui a montré les nombreux dossiers des nombreux morts. Et le soldat choqué l'a mené à son chef.

 

…

 

Le grand et fort américain regarda le visage du jeune juif. Les yeux expérimentés du général Dwight D. Eisenhower pouvaient lire, dans la figure de cet adolescent, il avait été confronté à des choses plus horribles dans sa courte vie que dans toute sa carrière militaire.

 

 « Les registres de décès sont incomplets. Je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup plus de décès que ce que j'ai pu enregistrer. Ceux qui ont été gazés et ceux qui ont été évacués vers d'autres camps en janvier dernier ne sont pas ici. Mais c’est toute l’information que je pourrais recueillir *. » Expliqua Kyle au général. Heureusement, cet homme parlait couramment l'allemand, la communication s'est donc bien déroulée.

 

« C’est plus que ce à quoi nous pourrions nous attendre. Merci Kyle. C'est une information précieuse. Cela doit être révélé au monde. L'humanité doit en apprendre davantage sur les horreurs qui se sont produites ici. Et dans d'autres camps. Cela ne doit jamais être oublié. Rendre hommage à la mort de ces personnes et apprendre aux générations futures à ne plus jamais répéter les erreurs du passé. » Dit avec éloquence l'américain et Kyle acquiesça de la tête. N'ayant plus rien à dire, Kyle quitta l'homme et s'éloigna sans but. À un moment donné, quelqu'un l'appela.

 

« Kyle ? Kyle Broflovski ? » Demanda un homme, l'incrédulité toute présente dans sa voix. Kyle se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il le reconnut.

 

« Père Maxi ! » S'exclama-t-il émerveillé par le bon chrétien qui vivait encore. Le prêtre embrassa rapidement le garçon.

 

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. » Dit le prêtre. Kyle relâcha un halètement tremblant. Les paroles du père ont immédiatement rappelé Kyle à cette chaude après-midi, lorsque Herr Cartman l’a sauvé. Et soudain, son cœur meurtri lui fit encore plus mal. Le père Maxi, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, rompit l'étreinte pour regarder le visage de l'adolescent. Il vit que Kyle était toujours maigre, que ses yeux étaient fatigués et sombres. Comme il était pâle et malade. Le père Maxi craignait ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout le temps où il avait disparu. "Oh, mon enfant ... Qu'est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? "

 

 Kyle déglutit. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Il s'était entraîné des mois pour ce jour. C'était le moment de dire les mensonges. Personne ne comprendrait jamais. Comment un juif peut-il tomber amoureux d'un nazi ? Qui plus est celui qui a commis de telles cruautés violentes et sadiques. Celui qui prêchait l'extermination des Juifs ? Personne. Même lui avait du mal à y croire.

 

« H-Herr Cartman ... i-il m'a assigné à être son comptable. » Dit Kyle au bord des larmes. Chaque mot était étouffé, alors qu'il se forçait à ne pas s'effondrer. En voyant un visage aussi familier et préoccupé, il s'est senti plus exposé et vulnérable.

 

« Où est M. Cartman ? » Demanda instamment le père Maxi. Kyle put voir la colère et la révolte dans les yeux de l’autre.

 

« Il… s'est échappé il y a deux jours. Il est parti avec un autre nazi, d'un autre camp. » Kyle pouvait se sentir s'effondrer. Tout son corps tremblait. Toute la pression qu'il retenait était en train de bouillir à un point insupportable, exigeant d'éclater. Il le réprima aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

 

« Il ne vous a pas tué ? Comment as-tu survécu ? »

 

« Je devais me cacher pour ma vie. Je me suis caché dans la cave avec le cuisinier. Le majordome nous a aidés. » Dire ces mensonges était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Parce que c'était Herr Cartman qui lui avait demandé à Chef de se cacher. « Le majordome… Il nous a fourni nourriture et protection pendant ces jours. Lui et le cuisinier sont actuellement à la maison, essayant de rassembler autant de nourriture que possible pour les distribuer aux prisonniers. Mais ce n’est pas beaucoup. »

 

« Nous sommes reconnaissants du peu de nourriture que nous pouvons épargner. » Dit le père Maxi avec compassion, puis il regarda sérieusement l'adolescent. « Kyle, puis-je te demander comment… pourquoi es-tu devenu son comptable ? Il détestait les Juifs. Toi par-dessus tout. » Le rouquin se figea à la question. _Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a probablement déjà aimé à l'époque._

 

« I-Il a découvert que je jouais du violon… C'était un con immoral, mais il aimait beaucoup la musique. Je pensais que ce serait un gâchis si je mourais. » Dit Kyle. Les premières larmes obstinées coulèrent de ses yeux, dessinant deux traits parfaits sur sa peau pâle.

 

Kyle pouvait à peine le retenir plus longtemps. Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il se brisa et se brisa. Il devint désespéré quand soudain le souvenir du gros visage du nazi commença à s'estomper. Plus il essayait de saisir la mémoire, plus elle semblait disparaître. Le père Maxi n’osait poser aucune autre question. Il était devenu évident pour lui que Kyle avait été plus que maltraité. L’adolescent était tellement brisé qu’il n’a même pas besoin de faire semblant d’être blessé. Il était facile de confondre sa souffrance avec un traumatisme.

 

Le père Maxi craignait vraiment que le rouquin ait été torturée et maltraitée. Le catholique lui fit un sourire compatissant, réalisant que Kyle avait eu le malheur de tomber dans l’intérêt du nazi. Il décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir quel genre de perversité Kyle devait endurer pendant tout ce temps. Parce que, connaissant ce Juif et pour qu'il soit dans ce gâchis total, il fallait que ce soit mauvais. Ce devait être plus qu'horrible. Le père Maxi tenait Kyle dans ses bras et le berçait comme un petit enfant. Il ignorait la vraie raison pour laquelle Kyle pleurait. Ignorant, le Juif était vraiment brisé. Mais il connaissait bien une chose. Aussi faible que Kyle ait maintenant l'air, il avait en fait un très fort caractère. Il se souvint du courage dont Kyle avait fait preuve lorsqu'il était le ramasseur de corps. Il se souvint des rumeurs qui avaient traversé le camp, à propos du garçon qui était dans la chambre noire depuis plus de deux semaines. C'était un enfant de persévérance et il serait difficile d'être vaincu. Le père Maxi savait que Kyle Broflovski était un survivant et qu'il sortirait de cette sombre fosse plus fort que jamais.

 

…

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent vaguement marqués par l’esprit de Kyle. Tout était si étrange, si irréel. Il avait vu plus de cadavres qu'avant, lorsqu'il avait aidé les soldats américains à les enterrer. Il accompagna le père Maxi dans son travail charitable et observa comment le saint homme réconfortait les âmes désespérées, malades et mourantes. Pour la première fois, il a vu la vie quitter les yeux sombres ou clairs. Il frissonnait à chaque fois, ne s'y habituant jamais. Maintenant, il assistait les Juifs lorsqu'il marchait et luttait sur la route sans fin. Une foule de Juifs et de prisonniers de guerre a marché de façon soutenue. C'était le résultat de la solution finale. Le rêve de Herr Cartman. Celui qu'il a farouchement défendu dans un essai de 80 pages. Férocement défendu à la conférence de Waanse. Si violemment que cela a fini par être suivi. Torture. Chambres à gaz. Extermination. Mort. À certains égards, Kyle se sentait comme un traître. Même maintenant, il mourrait pour protéger le monstre qui avait causé une douleur et des souffrances indescriptibles à son peuple.

 

La marche était lente. Certains camions étaient déjà partis pour Munich et reviendraient le plus rapidement possible avec un autre groupe. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Kyle écoutait les voix autour de lui. Il y avait des voix qui parlaient de joie. Ils étaient libres à nouveau. La guerre est finie **. Le monde n’était plus fou. Il y avait un nouvel espoir. Le monde se reconstituerait lentement. Il y avait des voix sur la tristesse. Beaucoup d'êtres chers perdus. Beaucoup mouraient encore. Parfois dans les bras d'un être cher. Parfois seul. Beaucoup avaient peur, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur donnerait. Ayant déjà oublié comment c'était d'avoir une vie normale. Kyle regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut peu de visages. Tant de gens sont morts et tant d'autres sont venus au camp.

 

Kyle écoutait des voix de deuil, de cris doux et de pleurs. Sa main droite resserra l'unique possession qu'il s'autorisa à emporter : son violon. Soudain il s'arrêta et se mit sur le bord de la route. Les gens passaient sans lui jeter un second coup d'œil. Sans le voir. Kyle ouvrit le boîtier et en sortit le violon. Le plaça sous son menton. Fermé les yeux. Et pendant que des milliers et des milliers de Juifs attristés marchaient dans cette longue marche, il a joué le deuil de leurs cœurs.

 

Le violon a pleuré le long des âmes du plus grand nombre. Sa mélodie parlait de leurs pertes et des visages qu’ils ne reverraient jamais. Il parlait de leur passé torturé et de leurs souvenirs hantés. Il parlait de souffrance et de tristesse. Il leur a dit que tout cela était terminé. Le violon de Kyle leur a dit que ce chapitre était maintenant fermé et qu’un nouveau départ les attendait. Un avenir meilleur, avec de nouveaux êtres chers, des couleurs vives et chaudes, du bonheur. Et ainsi, les cordes ont créé de beaux sons qui ont rempli les cœurs de beaucoup d’espoir. Parce que c’était la marche de la vie, leur souhaitant un nouveau départ.

 

…

 

« Butters, il y a quelqu'un à la porte ! » Cria une femme exigeante. L’adolescent blond se dirigea vers la porte pendant qu’il bougeait dans ses vêtements et marmonnait des mots illisibles dans un souffle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, il fixa surpris la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il reconnaîtrait ces yeux verts n'importe où. Mais le jeune homme était méconnaissable avec sa tête rasée.

 

" Kyle ! " S'exclama Butters, et jeta ses bras autour de son ami sans réfléchir. Kyle le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur et de l'amitié que dégageait son corps. Butters le libéra pour mieux le regarder. « Q-Qu ‘est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

 

« Oh, ça. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire timide, tandis que sa main caressait sa tête chauve. Il l'avait déjà oublié. « Tout le monde devait avoir tous les poils de notre corps rasé à cause du typhus *. » Les yeux de Butters s'écarquillèrent énormément à la mention de cette terrible maladie. « Mais je ne l’ai pas. Ne t’inquiète pas, Butters. Je n’ai pas un seul symptôme. Cela n'a été fait que par précaution. »

 

“Oh, hamburgers. Tu m'as fait peur pendant quelques instants. » Dit Butters avec un soupir de soulagement. « Eh bien, ne reste pas là devant la porte. Entre. As-tu trouvé ma maison facilement ? »

 

"Je te remercie. Et oui. C'était facile à trouver. » Dit gentiment Kyle.

 

« M-Maman, P-Papa. C'est Kyle. C’est le Juif dont je vous ai parlé. » Annonça Butters en guidant son ami dans le salon. Ses deux parents se levèrent immédiatement du canapé. Sa mère a mis sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un soupir de choc, tandis que son mari est immédiatement venu lui serrer la main.

 

« Bienvenue Kyle. Je suis Stephen Stotch. C’est mon épouse Linda. » Le père de Butters s’est rapidement présenté. « Je veux que tu saches que tu es libre de rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux. Et sache que nous n'avons jamais pris partit pour le nazisme. »

 

« Je vous remercie. Et ce n’est pas grave.  Vous n’auriez jamais pu savoir. » Kyle a rejeté le mensonge évident de l’homme. D'après les récits de Butters, il savait très bien que sa famille soutenait les nazis. Ils connaissaient probablement aussi les camps de concentration, car leur fils était un ami proche des SS. Mais la guerre était finie maintenant. Le monde avait pris beaucoup de tournant. Les gens ont changé de camp. Il était plus que reconnaissant que ce couple l'ait autorisé à rester chez eux. M. Stotch a regardé fixement quelques secondes et a donné un sourire gêné.

 

« Kyle, cher garçon. » Dit Linda d'une voix douce en marchant vers lui et prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Notre maison est la vôtre. » Kyle sourit et pouvait lire la sincérité dans ses yeux. C’était la même chose que Butters ’, large et bleu éclatant. Il était facile de s’attachés aux profondeurs de ces yeux océan.

 

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il et le pouce de Linda caressa sa joue avant de quitter son visage.

 

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

 

« Non merci. J'ai déjeuné juste avant de venir ici. Je n’ai pas vraiment faim. » Le rouquin pouvait dire au visage de la femme qu’elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle n’insistait pas pour autant.

 

« Peut-être un bain et des vêtements propres, vous conviendra ? »

 

« Ce serait bien. »

 

Et ainsi, peu de temps après, Kyle s'assit dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude parfumée. Comme c'était merveilleux. Un tel revivre pour pouvoir se nettoyer correctement à nouveau. Nettoyer sa peau de toute maladie contagieuse. Il ferma les yeux et s'inclina en arrière, allongé sur la baignoire. Il s'est senti épuisé. Tous ses muscles étaient si douloureux que la chaleur était encore meilleure. Il soupira de se sentir complètement en sécurité et détendu pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il n’a même pas bougé lorsque quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

 

« Oui ? » Demanda Kyle, ses yeux toujours fermés.

 

« Je-… j'ai des vêtements propres pour toi. » La voix de Butters se fit entendre derrière la porte. Il y eut une courte pause. « Puis-je ... Puis-je entrer ? »

 

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Kyle et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Butters entrer dans la salle de bain. Il posa le couvercle peiné et s'assit dessus. Le Juif remarqua qu'il évitait de le regarder, même si son corps nu était caché sous la mousse.

 

« A-Alors ... Que faire maintenant ? » Demanda Butters alors qu'il faisait face à Kyle avec hésitation.

 

« Stan a son usine à Lindenhof, près de Mannhein. » Dit le Juif, tout en fermant les yeux et en reposant la tête en arrière. « Nous commençons notre recherche à partir de là." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lorsque les Américains ont libéré le camp de Dachau des nazis, ils ont trouvé environ 32 000 prisonniers, dont 25 000 étaient des Juifs. De 1933 à 1945, 206.200 prisonniers avaient été enregistrés à Dachau. Beaucoup moururent lors de marches d’évacuation (marches de la mort) pour tenter d’éliminer la race juive à l’aube de la chute de l’Allemagne. Ces décès n'ont jamais été enregistrés. Le Service international de recherches à Arolson rapporte 31 591 morts parmi les prisonniers enregistrés. Le nombre total de Juifs décédés à Dachau de 1933 à 1945 était relativement faible, probablement pas plus de 5 000. Le nombre total réel de morts ne sera jamais connu.
> 
> ** Le 8 mai 1945 est le jour du V-E (victoire en Europe). Le général Alfred Jodl (haut commandement allemand) signe la reddition sans conditions de toutes les forces allemandes. Hitler était déjà mort depuis plus d'une semaine. Le 29 avril 1945, le camp de Dachau est libéré le même jour par les Américains ; Hitler, qui était toujours caché dans le bunker, épouse sa compagne Eva Braun. Le lendemain, ils se suicident (combinaison d'un poison et d'un coup de feu).
> 
> Après la mort de Hitler, Joseph Goebbels (ministre de la Propagande) a déclaré : "Le cœur de l'Allemagne a cessé de battre. Le Führer est mort". Selon le vice-amiral Hans-Erich Voss, Goebbels a également déclaré : « Pour nous, tout est perdu maintenant et le seul moyen qui nous reste est celui que Hitler a choisi. Je suivrai son exemple. » Goebbels est resté dans l'histoire non seulement pour son zèle à Hitler, ses idéologies antisémites extrêmes et pour être un adepte absolu de la finale. Mais aussi ce que lui et son épouse ont fait peu de temps après le décès de Hitler : le 1er mai à 20 heures (selon le témoignage de Kunz), il a administré à ses six jeunes enfants des injections de morphine afin de les rendre inconscients femme, Magda Goebbels et Stumpfegger (le médecin personnel de Hitler) ont écrasé des ampoules de cyanure dans la bouche de chacun. Peu de temps après, Goebbels et son épouse se sont également tués. Les détails de leurs suicides sont incertains.
> 
> Je recommande fortement le film allemand "Der Untergang". C’est formidable parce que c’est presque un documentaire sur les derniers jours de la guerre, car il décrit les derniers jours de la vie d’Hitler dans le bunker, ainsi que les heures qui ont suivi son suicide.
> 
> *** Le soldat Gentry, du chapitre précédent, a déclaré dans son interview en 2000 que, et je cite : « Nous sommes restés dans ce camp pendant environ trois jours pour essayer de sécuriser le camp et de nous débarrasser de milliers de morts. Corps. Chargez-les dans des camions, sortez-les de cette odeur nauséabonde. Et nous avons pu le faire et après environ trois jours, nous avons quitté le camp et sommes allés nous faire raser tous les poils du corps à cause du typhus ».


	39. Personnes déplacés

L'Allemagne était un grand chaos.

Chaque jour, de nouveaux milliers et milliers de Juifs sont libérés des camps. D'autres, qui avaient trouvé de façon miraculeuse des moyens de survivre cachés pendant toute la guerre, sont finalement revenus à la lumière du jour et ont osé marcher à nouveau dans les rues. Ils sont retournés dans une Allemagne en ruine, dont l'avenir était incertain. Cette guerre avait non seulement coûté la vie à beaucoup de gens, mais avait aussi beaucoup détruit. Juifs, prisonniers de guerre, civils allemands, ils devaient tous ramasser les morceaux de ce qui restait. Ils ont tous été forcés de commencer une nouvelle vie, de choisir une nouvelle voie et de survivre dans ce pays déchiré.

 

Quant au monde, il ne serait plus jamais pareil. Cette guerre avait apporté trop d’horreurs à la surface. Il a détruit l'Europe, l'Afrique du Nord et l'Asie. De nombreuses villes des différents continents ont été bombardées. Ils ont été complètement détruits, ruinés et méconnaissables. La guerre a eu un impact mondial et a exigé de nouvelles lois, de nouveaux accords pacifiques, un contrôle accru des droits de l'homme dans les différents pays. L’une des choses que cette guerre a enseignée à l’humanité, c’est que, malgré l’indépendance des pays, des cultures différentes et des politiques divergentes ; ils étaient tous liés, tous connectés. Le monde a connu deux guerres désastreuses et une troisième doit être entravée.

 

_« Tout est en tas de béton. Des monuments magnifiques sont détruits. Beaux bâtiments en ruinent. Tant de maisons brisées. Berlin est maintenant gardée par des soldats parlant des langues étranges et incompréhensibles. Ils marchent par groupes, le bruit de leurs lourdes bottes résonnant dans les rues détruites. Les chars lourdement chargés conduisent sur des routes faites de briques, écrasant le verre brisé, le bois, le métal et les tuiles. Les citoyens de la capitale, jadis si belle et si prospère, sont maintenant pauvres et dévastés. Le peuple allemand est trop victime de cette guerre horrible. Hitler, notre inspirant Führer, a abandonné son peuple au cours des dernières heures. Il a laissé ses partisans à la merci de l'ennemi. Nous, Allemands, avons été trahis par l'homme qui nous avait promis un monde meilleur. Il a promis la richesse, la gloire et un empire. Mais tout ce qu'il nous a donné, c'est la misère et la honte. Maintenant, les gens sont sans abri, sans nourriture, sans vêtements ou tout autre type de biens. Les hommes et les femmes tourmentés n’ont plus que la confusion, le déshonneur et un pays en ruine. Les générations futures devront supporter les stigmates du génocide de masse. Nous sommes victimes d'un mauvais jugement. »_

Kyle lut une colonne dans le journal et soupira. Il l'a mis de côté avec un cœur lourd. Il était fatigué de lire et d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles. Après trois semaines passées chez Butters, il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait son parent. Lui et Butters ont tout essayé. Ils ont appelé l’usine de Stan. Rien. Les parents de Stans. Rien. Les parents de Wendy. Rien. Les lignes étaient mortes ou le téléphone continuerait de sonner sans que personne ne décroche. Ils ont appelé le Bureau central de recherches * qui leur a fourni plusieurs contacts ** pour les camps de personnes déplacées. Mais la communication était presque impossible. Si les lignes n’étaient pas mortes, elles étaient tout le temps engagé. Et quand finalement quelqu'un a répondu, aucun Broflovski n'a été enregistré.

 

Kyle et Butters ont été informés que la mise à jour des nouveaux registres prenait plus de temps que souhaité, en raison du débordement de Juifs à la recherche d'une aide. Même la dépendance des volontaires dans les camps de personnes déplacées n’a pas suffi à répondre aux nombreuses demandes d’aide. Les garçons ont été invités à écouter la radio toute la journée, au cas où la famille de Kyle serait nommée, ce qu’ils ont fait. Et ainsi, la famille Stotch écoutait quotidiennement les nombreux noms de survivants du camp cherchant des proches. Broflovski n’a pas été mentionné une seule fois. Pas même après que Kyle ait donné son nom, plusieurs fois déjà, pendant ces trois semaines. L'UNRRA *** faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réunir des familles séparées. Mais ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux. Cela prendrait un certain temps avant que tout le monde soit correctement enregistré et contacté. Jusque-là, Kyle et Butters devaient faire preuve de patience.

 

Kyle leva la tête, l'air fatigué. Il brossa inconsciemment ses petites boucles. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé à une vitesse incroyable, tout comme il avait rapidement gagné les kilos perdus. Bien qu'il se détende et se repose davantage, il regrette de ne pas pouvoir mieux dormir. Ses nuits étaient hantées par des rêves anxieux récurrents. Dans ses rêves, Kyle était toujours séparé de sa famille ou de Herr Cartman. Il finissait toujours seul, criant leurs noms avec désespoir. Il se réveillait souvent en criant, mais Butters le tenait déjà et prononçait des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer. Kyle finirait par s’endormir avec les bras du blond autour de sa poitrine.

 

Le roux avait beaucoup remercié Butters et sa famille. Il devait admettre que Steven et Linda Stotch étaient des gens étranges aux règles strictes et à l'éthique morale inhabituelles (Butters étant donc souvent le bouc émissaire), mais c'étaient des gens de cœur. Ils ont tout fait pour qu'il se sente chez lui, bienvenu et en sécurité. Et c'était extrêmement agréable. Il a examiné Butters, qui téléphonait aujourd'hui pour la millième fois au camp de personnes déplacées de Nuremberg. Les garçons avaient été informés que, compte tenu de la localisation géographique de l’usine de Stan, il était très probable qu’ils soient redirigés vers son département.

 

« Laisse tomber, Butters. Ils ferment bientôt. Ils ne prendront même plus le téléphone. » Dit Kyle, complètement démoralisé.

 

Butters le fixa un peu surpris. Kyle l'avait été ces dernières semaines, malgré les difficultés, toujours optimiste et persistant. Le voir découragé et découragé fit battre son cœur de révolte. Il savait que Kyle avait beaucoup souffert. Il ne parla pas du camp et mentionna à peine Herr Cartman (qui en conclut qu'il était trop douloureux). Il n'a jamais pleuré et n'a jamais joué le rôle de victime. Il a congédié et ignoré les regards honteux et excusant que les gens lui ont donnés quand ils ont découvert qu'il était juif. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune sorte de remords envers les civils. Seulement envers les membres importants et les chefs du régime nazi.

 

Mais Butters savait que Kyle portait une grande douleur en silence et sans se plaindre. Il portait un poids lourd de perte. Cette douleur est apparue sous la forme d'horribles cauchemars effrayants. Cela a fait écho dans de nouvelles compositions mélodiques tristes. Cela se reflétait dans ses yeux verts de forêt, chaque fois qu’une réponse négative était donnée quant à l’endroit où se trouvait sa famille. Kyle n'avait été que fort et persistant. Tous les sourires, pleins d'optimisme et d'espoir. Jusqu'à maintenant. L'écoute de son ton déprimé et vaincu a déclenché quelque chose dans Butters. C'était trop injuste ! Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Kyle méritait d'être réuni avec sa famille. Et Butters était décidé à y arriver.

 

« Non. Je n'abandonne pas ! Tu as déjà suffisamment souffert ! » Dit Butters d'une voix résolue, mais Kyle ne réagit même pas. Le blond le regarda avec compassion. Il a compris que son ami n’avait plus le cœur à continuer. Alors il composa les numéros qu'il avait déjà mémorisés, écouta le son de l'appel et attendit, attendit, attendit.

 

« Camp de personnes déplacées de Nuremberg. Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

 

"Bonjour. M-Mon ami Kyle avait essayer de retrouver sa famille depuis trois semaines déjà. Nous savons qu'ils étaient à l'usine de vêtements Marsh, à Lindonhof. Gerald, Sheila et Ike Broflovski. Nous devons savoir où ils se trouvent ! » Dit Butters avec impatience.

 

« Un instant s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vérifier… » Il y eut une pause. Butters pouvait entendre le froufrou, les pages tournées, de nombreuses voix et des machines à écrire en arrière-plan. « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai personne avec ces noms dans les registres. Vous devez contacter le Bureau central de recherches pour plus d'informations. Ils reçoivent tous les registres mis à jour de nos différentes unités, peut-être de là… » La voix de la femme fut brusquement coupée par Butters.

 

 « NON ! M-Maintenant, écoute-moi, ma-madame ! » Supplia Butter dans sa colère, semblant étrangement déterminé. Kyle leva la tête sous le choc, n'ayant jamais entendu son ami utiliser ce ton de voix auparavant. « J'ai déjà fait ça ! Je fais cela tous les jours ! Je fais exactement ce que vous me dites de faire ! Je continue à être envoyé d'un ministère à un autre et rien ! J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant !!! »

 

« Monsieur, vous devez comprendre, nous avons nos limites… » commença la femme, semblant agacée par l'explosion soudaine, mais encore une fois, Butters l'interrompit.

 

« Vous me brisez les couilles, Madame. » Dit froidement Butters. Kyle ricana surpris mais amusé, parce que c'était exactement la stratégie utilisée par Herr Cartman lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Il a regardé avec une certaine crainte, parce que Butter avait imité avec assez de précision le ton du nazi.

 

« Q-Quoi ?» Répondit la femme de l'autre bout, choquée et confuse.

 

« Vous cassez des boules de Ma’am. » Répéta-t-il, reproduisant cette fois l'accent indéniable du gros nazi. Kyle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, ne croyant pas à quoi il assistait. « Je veux que vous appeliez une annonce maintenant, pour savoir s'ils sont actuellement dans le bâtiment. »

 

« Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le droit de ... »

 

« Casser mes couilles, Ma’am. Casser meh couilles. » Butters insista d'un ton plutôt nonchalant.

 

« Très bien, pour cette fois-ci. Attendez un moment s'il vous plait. » Répondit nerveusement la femme. Butters sentit un étrange sentiment chaud de triomphe se gonfler dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit une voix métallique en arrière-plan appeler les Broflovskis. Cela s'est répété, puis il y a eu une pause. Il échangea des regards avec Kyle. Le roux le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, son visage rempli d'espoir et d'appréhension. Butters avait entendu une voix au loin. Il était presque certain que c’était un homme qui disait le nom de Kyle. Peu de temps après, la femme était de nouveau au téléphone. « Monsieur, êtes-vous toujours là? »

 

« Oui, je le suis. » Répondit Butters, simulant une voix plus déterminée, ses battements de cœur battant à un kilomètre à l'heure.

 

« Il y a un homme ici qui prétend être Gerald Broflovski. » Dit rapidement la femme. « Il me dit que son fils disparu est Kyle. »

 

« Kyle, ils ont trouvé ton père ! » Hurla Butters et Kyle sursauta pratiquement de sa chaise, les yeux brillants d'espoir et de bonheur. « P-Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît le passer ? Kyle est juste ici. » Demanda Butters, retrouvant son ton normal plein de politesse. Il a entendu la femme lui donner une réponse positive et il a remis le téléphone à Kyle. Le roux l'accepta avec des mains tremblantes, l'anticipation étant énorme.

 

« Papa ?! » La voix de Kyle sortit aiguë, la joie et la peur se mêlant en un mot.

 

« Kyle ! Mon garçon ! Kyle, est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Papa ! Oh mon dieu, papa, je suis si heureux de t'entendre !!! » Kyle cria presque à moitié en sanglots.

 

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, alors qu'il prononçait des mots d'amour à son père. Il n’avait pas appelé son père « papa » depuis l’école primaire. Butters a fait quelques pas en arrière pour que son ami juif ait plus d'intimité. Il sourit gentiment. Quelques larmes involontaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux, alors qu'il regardait Kyle s'effondrer devant lui, s'accrochant au téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait, riant et pleurant de joie. Tout le stress, tous les soucis, toutes les incertitudes des dernières semaines étaient enfin passés. Kyle pouvait enfin dormir en sachant que sa famille était bien vivante. Il pouvait enfin dormir en sachant qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau ensemble. Il pourrait jouer à nouveau des chansons heureuses et regarder l'avenir avec espoir et yeux brillants. Kyle pourrait enfin passer à autre chose.

 

Une partie de Butters regrettait que Kyle quitte bientôt sa maison. La blonde manquerait terriblement à la compagnie du roux. Malgré le même âge, Kyle était devenu pour lui une sorte de grand frère. Kyle a toujours agi de manière protectrice, sage et solidaire. Grâce à Kyle, Butters sortait timidement de sa coquille. Grâce à Kyle, Butters a osé se lever contre ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient injustes avec lui, même s'il était hésitant. Le Juif lui avait donné de nombreux conseils sur ses parents, sur l'indépendance et les torts de la soumission. Kyle lui manquerait surtout quand il lui avait dit de grandir. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas se sentir plus heureux pour son ami. Il croyait que tout était arrivé pour une raison et que tout avait son temps. Et le temps de Kyle pour rester et le soutenir avait pris fin maintenant. Butters savait qu'il était temps pour lui de grandir. Seul. Par lui-même.

…

 

Les Stotch avaient insisté pour amener Kyle à Nuremberg, malgré la forte opposition du roux. Il pensait qu'ils en avaient déjà fait assez pour l'aider et ne voulaient pas abuser de leur gentillesse. Mais encore une fois, aussi étranges et stricts qu'ils soient, les Stotch étaient des gens bien. La famille a donc passé une journée en ville. Bien que Kyle ait été visuellement ravi de rencontrer sa famille, une fois dans la voiture, il est devenu silencieux et est resté silencieux et pensif pendant tout le voyage.

 

« Kyle, ça va ? » Demanda Butters, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Juif semblait si sombre. Le roux tourna la tête pour lui faire face et parut surpris pendant quelques instants, comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un rêve éveillé.

 

« Moi ? Bien sûr. » Répondit Kyle perplexe.

 

« C-C’est juste, tu es si silencieux et tu as l’air contrarié par quelque chose. » Butters avoua ses inquiétudes et Kyle sourit.

 

« Je me demandais ... Que va-t-il arriver à Éric et à Stan. » Murmura Kyle avec un sourire triste, ne voulant pas que les parents de Butters l'entendent.

 

« Oh. Je suis sûr qu’ils iront bien. Je suis sûr que tous ceux qui ont travaillé dans l’usine de Stan viendront à sa défense. Il sera libéré de toute accusation. » Butters gaiement, son ami reflétant involontairement son sourire. « Quant à Éric… Il peut prendre soin de lui-même. S'il y a quelqu'un qui trouve toujours un moyen, c'est lui. »

 

Kyle sourit sincèrement. Il savait que Butters avait raison. Il savait que c'était une question de temps et que Stan serait exempt de toute accusation. Pourtant, il était difficile de ne pas se sentir révolté. Il souhaitait pouvoir crier à la défense de son meilleur ami et dire au monde entier que le vrai héros, Stan Marsh, était. Il souhaitait pouvoir exposer les sacrifices que ce faux nazi avait pris pour sauver des vies. Mais il savait que tous les Juifs sauvés par son meilleur ami contacteraient les Nations Unies. Le nom de Stan serait blanchi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

 

Quant à Herr Cartman. Eh bien, il croyait que le gros nazi était assez habile pour échapper aux officiels des Alliés. Mais ce serait un défi. Le SS avait commis de grandes atrocités dans le camp de Dachau. Il avait écrit deux essais terrifiant. Il avait inspiré Herr _Reinhard et le plan de la solution finale_. Herr Cartman serait traqué inlassablement car il méritait vraiment d'être emprisonné. Il méritait d'être jugé plus que la plupart des nazis pour crimes contre l'humanité. Mais Kyle ne voulait pas que la justice gagne cette fois. Il se considérait égoïste pour souhaiter la sécurité du SS. Mais il lui avait donné son cœur il y a si longtemps et rien ne pouvait plus changer cela. Il savait que Herr Cartman était intelligent et débrouillard. Il savait qu'il trouverait des moyens de survivre. Il espérait seulement être fidèle à sa promesse et revenir à lui.

 

Un jour.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bureau central de recherches = Peu après la libération, les survivants ont commencé à chercher leurs familles. L'UNRRA a créé le « Bureau central de recherches » pour aider les survivants à localiser les parents qui ont survécu aux camps de concentration. Les émissions de radio et les journaux publics contenaient des listes de survivants et de leur localisation. La tentative de regroupement familial s'est accompagnée de la création de nouvelles familles. il y avait beaucoup de mariages et de nombreuses naissances dans les camps de personnes déplacées.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Camps de personnes déplacées = De 1945 à 1952, plus de 250 000 personnes déplacées juives (PDD) vivaient dans des camps et des centres urbains en Allemagne, en Autriche et en Italie. Ces installations étaient administrées par les autorités alliées et l’Administration de secours et de relèvement des Nations Unies (UNRRA ***). Beaucoup de camps étaient d'anciens camps de concentration et des camps de l'armée allemande. Parmi les préoccupations de ces PDD juifs dans les années qui ont suivi l'Holocauste, il y avait les problèmes de la vie quotidienne dans les camps de personnes déplacées, le sionisme et l'émigration. Des écoles ont été créées et des enseignants d’Israël et des États-Unis sont venus enseigner aux enfants des camps de personnes déplacées. Le judaïsme orthodoxe a également commencé sa renaissance lorsque des « yeshivot » (écoles religieuses) ont été fondées dans plusieurs camps, notamment à Bergen-Belsen, Foehrenwald et Feldafing.
> 
>  
> 
> *** UNRRA = Administration des Nations Unies pour le secours et la reconstruction. Il a été créé le 9 novembre 1943 lors d'une conférence réunissant 44 nations à la Maison Blanche. Il avait pour mission de fournir une assistance économique aux nations européennes après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, de rapatrier et d'aider les réfugiés qui passeraient sous le contrôle des Alliés.
> 
> L'UNRRA a contribué au rapatriement de millions de réfugiés en 1945 et géré des centaines de camps de personnes déplacées en Allemagne, en Italie et en Autriche au cours de cette année. Il a fourni une assistance en matière de santé et d'assistance sociale aux PDD, ainsi qu'une formation professionnelle et des activités de divertissement. Elle administrait les travaux de 23 organismes de bienfaisance bénévoles distincts, notamment le Comité de distribution mixte, l'Organisation de réadaptation par la formation (ORT) et la Société hébraïque d'aide aux immigrants (HIAS).
> 
>  
> 
> En 1947, ses tâches ont été reprises par l'Organisation internationale pour les réfugiés (IRO). La nouvelle agence a hérité des soins fournis à 643 000 personnes déplacées en 1948.


	40. Dernier jours en Allemagne

« Kyle !!! » Le roux se tourna avec espoir vers la source de l'appel et vit son petit frère courir vers lui. Ike a traversé la place principale de Nuremberg à une vitesse incroyable et a sauté sur son frère aîné.

 

« Ike ! » Kyle s'écria avec joie lorsqu'il attrapa son frère dans les airs et le pressa de son petit corps contre le sien avec une grande joie. Ils rirent bruyamment pendant un moment, plongés dans le bonheur d'être à nouveau ensemble. Mais après un court instant, Kyle replaça Ike sur le sol. « Regarde-toi ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Regarde comme tu es grand ! » S'écria-t-il sincèrement. Le plus petit garçon sourit fièrement.

 

« Kyle ! Mon doux et beau Bobeleï ! » Dit Sheila Broflovski entre quelques halètements, ayant couru peu de temps après Ike. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de son fils aîné et le regarda attentivement, les yeux brillants de bonheur et de fierté. Elle effleura ses boucles puis posa son visage entre ses mains. Du vert sur du vert. Les deux paire d’yeux brillent la même lumière et le même bonheur. Tous deux versent des larmes silencieuses de joie et de regret. Joie d'être de nouveau ensemble, regretter le temps où ils sont partis. Après ces brefs moments de contemplation mutuelle, ils s’étreignirent. Kyle ferma les yeux, appréciant le confort et ne les ouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour voir son père lui sourire, les yeux larmoyants.

 

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kyle. » Félicita Gérard Broflovski. Kyle relâcha rapidement un bras de sa mère pour entourer son père aussi. Il pouvait sentir deux petits bras enveloppant sa poitrine.

 

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! » Dit Kyle entre ses sanglots, ses mots n'étaient repris que par son père, parce que Sheila et Ike étaient trop émotifs pour dire un mot.

 

…

 

Le 26 mai 1945, Kyle fêtait ses 20 ans. C’est une véritable coïncidence qu’il soit réuni avec sa famille à cette date. Et mec… c'était le meilleur cadeau d’anniversaire ! Il savait que ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment l'impression que la guerre était finie. Parce que c’était la fin de « sa » guerre. La fin de la lutte de sa famille pour la survie. Le vingtième anniversaire de Kyle a marqué la fin des années de tourments, de souffrances, de peurs et d’incertitudes. Et cela a également marqué le début d'un nouveau chapitre. Toutes ses prières avaient finalement été exaucées. Il a retrouvé son chemin vers sa famille. Ils ont finalement été réunis dans un monde de paix. Quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, au point de commencer à perdre espoir. Mais c’est arrivé et il était maintenant temps de se reconstruire une vie sur les ruines d’une ancienne.

 

Kyle était sûr de ne pouvoir demander à Dieu un meilleur anniversaire. Mais la fin de journée a aussi apporté de la tristesse. Parce qu'il était temps de faire ses adieux à la famille Stotch. Il était temps de dire au revoir à Butters. Kyle n’oublierait jamais le regard sur le visage de Butters. Comment il a eu du mal à être courageux pour le Juif de ne pas pleurer. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient larmoyants, mais il sourit, même si c'était le plus triste sourire imaginable. Ce fut un moment déchirant. Kyle s’est rendu compte qu’il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il sentait qu'il faisait ses adieux à un cousin ou à un frère disparu depuis longtemps. Le roux a constaté en particulier qu’ils avaient si peu de choses en commun. Leurs personnalités et leurs points de vue sur la vie étaient si opposés. Et pourtant, en moins d’un mois, ils ont acquis un lien aussi fort. Butters était sans aucun doute la plus grande surprise de Kyle. La blonde lui apporta un soutien inconditionnel, de l'amour, des soins et une amitié. Et il n’a rien demandé en retour. Il n'attendait rien en retour. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était l’amitié de Kyle, qu’il donnait de tout son cœur.

 

…

 

Quelques jours plus tard, Kyle et sa famille ont fait un voyage à Offenbach. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur maison. Ils espéraient y trouver des effets personnels. Quelques objets restants qui porteraient des souvenirs heureux de l'époque avant l'oppression juive. Quelque chose à emporter, en gage de l'Allemagne qui était autrefois leur pays d'origine, avant de quitter définitivement ce pays.

 

Les Broflovski n’étaient pas surpris de voir que la maison avait été prise par une famille allemande. Cette famille n'a montré que la honte et la compassion et a rapidement accueilli les Juifs. Ils se sentaient tellement coupables qu'ils étaient même disposés à rendre la maison, mais Gerald et Sheila ont refusé. Cela ne leur ferait aucun bien de toute façon. Ils ont eu assez d'aide pour recommencer leur vie ailleurs et loin de cette nation marquée par la cicatrisation. Surtout, ils ne pourraient jamais trouver dans leurs cœurs la méchanceté de faire une telle chose. Parce qu'ils savaient que cette famille allemande était aussi innocente qu'eux. Il était vrai qu’ils avaient bénéficié des coûts des douleurs d’autres personnes, comme beaucoup d’autres familles allemandes. Seulement, ils ont été aveuglés par l'horrible réalité. Leur seul crime était de croire les paroles d'un homme fou. Et à titre de punition, ils étaient destinés à vivre dans un pays dont l'indépendance était perdue, dont l'économie était détruite et dont la réputation serait marquée à jamais.

 

Les Broflovski ont pris leur temps pour chercher leurs affaires. Comme prévu, la plupart de leurs affaires avaient disparu. Pourtant, ici et là, un objet familier ferait surface. Sheila était heureuse de trouver un album de photos avec les photos de ses fils tout jeune encore cachées dans un endroit secret, jamais découvertes par la nouvelle famille. Malheureusement, Gerald a eu moins de chance et a perdu tout son travail. Il ne lui restait que quelques livres de droit. Apparemment, la nouvelle famille les avait bien gardés. Ike a découvert que son vélo était utilisé par le gamin de 7 ans qui vivait dans son ancienne maison. Il a permis à l'enfant de le garder. Il était déjà trop grand pour cela et d'ailleurs, la chose était devenue vraiment vieille et dépensière. Quant à Kyle, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, quand il trouva son ushanka vert vif cachée quelque part entre de vieux vêtements. Stan l'avait offert quand ils étaient enfants après qu'il ait souffert d'une terrible otite. Il l'a choisi avec beaucoup de soin et l'a pris comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux de la maison. Les Broflovski quittèrent bientôt la maison, les souvenirs qu’elle portait étaient trop lourds pour rester plus longtemps et remerciaient la famille allemande pour leur gentillesse. Ils ont ensuite quitté la maison des Marsh. La sonnette ne fonctionnait pas, alors Gérard a frappé à la porte plusieurs fois, mais rien. Il y eut un silence à l'intérieur de la maison.

 

« J'ai bien peur que les Marshs aient déménagé. Ils ne vivent plus ici. » Gerald se retourna pour faire face à un vieil homme qui se dirigea vers eux. « Oh, je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez cette famille qui a été déportée il y a des années. Vous étiez cachés dans cette maison là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit gentiment le vieil homme. Il lut le mélange de surprise et de suspicion des visages des Juifs et sourit. « Je suis content que vous ayez tous réussi. Je suppose que vous n’avez pas été déporté en Pologne. »

 

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur les camps. » Dit Kyle avec assurance. La plupart des gens n'avaient appris l'existence des camps que récemment et ne savaient pas que certains étaient pires que d'autres, surtout que ceux de Pologne étaient ceux de l'extermination.

 

« Oui. J'ai été membre de la résistance allemande pendant la guerre. » Les Broflovskis le regardèrent avec surprise. « En fait, j'ai aidé Stan avec son plan à infiltrer le parti nazi. »

 

« Stan ne me l'a jamais dit. » Dit Kyle surpris.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Il devait protéger mon identité et ne pouvait parler de mon rôle dans son plan à personne. Pas même à son meilleur ami. » L'homme dit sagement alors que son gentil sourire ne quittait jamais ses lèvres. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers Gerald. « Les Marshs se sont installés en Suisse, juste avant la fin de la guerre. Ils m'ont dit que tu les chercherais. Voici leur adresse. »

 

Gerald prit le bout de papier et le regarda, reconnaissant l’écriture de Randy. Quand il leva la tête pour remercier le vieil homme, il traversait déjà la rue et se dirigeait vers sa propre maison. Sheila et les yeux des garçons le suivaient aussi et le regardèrent entrer chez lui en silence.

 

« Je connaissais une femme du camp qui travaillait pour la résistance. » Sheila parlait bas, d'une voix lointaine. « Elle appartenait à un groupe appelé la Rose blanche *. »

 

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Ike curieusement.

 

« Elle est morte. », était tout ce que Sheila a dit.

 

Ses yeux étaient tristes et pourtant elle sourit tendrement pendant qu'il caressait les cheveux de son fils cadet. C'était la dernière fois que Sheila mentionnerait à nouveau le camp. Elle préférait enterrer le passé et oublier les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin, à une époque déjà vécue. Tout ce que Sheila voulait maintenant, c’était penser à l’avenir, ce qu’elle avait été privée de faire pendant de très nombreuses années. Elle voulait donner à ses enfants la vie qu’ils méritaient. Elle voulait que son mari exerce son métier avec fierté et dignité. Avant tout, elle voulait s’occuper de tout le monde et s’assurer que ses hommes ne manquaient de rien dans leur vie. Et ne penser qu'au passé arrêterait ses nouveaux objectifs.

 

…

 

Deux jours plus tard, Gerald et sa famille sont arrivés en train à Splügen, où les Marshs s'étaient installés. Bientôt, ils trouvèrent la maison à l'adresse et il appuya sur la sonnette. Sheila et les garçons se tenaient derrière lui et regardaient la porte avec une grande attente.

 

« Gérald !!! Sheila !!! » Sharon a crié quand elle a ouvert la porte, la surprise et le vrai bonheur imprimé dans son visage, « Vous avez tous réussi ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement contente !!! »

 

Après des salutations chaleureuses et un accueil chaleureux, les Broflovskis ont été invités à s’installer dans la nouvelle résidence des Marshs. En un rien de temps, ils s'assirent tous dans la salle à manger, buvant du thé, tandis que Randy et Sharon leur racontaient les événements survenus au cours des derniers jours qui ont précédé la guerre.

 

« C'était en fait grâce à Kyle et à ce nazi… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Carter ? » Demanda Randy, incertain.

 

« Cartman. » Corrigea Kyle, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air impassible. Il était heureux que ses parents n’aient pas trop insisté sur le « sujet de Herr Cartman » depuis leur retrouvaille. Il évitait de parler à tout prix du SS (tout comme sa mère avait refusé de parler du camp) et donnait autant de réponses vagues que possible à ses parents trop inquiets. Gerald, en particulier, avait senti l’inconfort de son fils à ce sujet et avait réussi à calmer sa femme paranoïaque (qui marmonnait souvent des mots de viol et de torture) pour qu’elle cesse de lui demander instinctivement. Le nom du nazi était donc devenu un sujet tabou dans la famille Broflovski, mais Kyle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps. Parce qu'il savait que tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement pendant ces mois où il est resté chez Herr Cartman. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

 

« Oh oui. C'était ça ! » Dit joyeusement Randy, inconscient des regards étranges que le garçon aux cheveux roux recevait de ses parents. « Eh bien, votre plan et ses relations étaient tout simplement parfaits. Les Testaburgers ont également réussi à s'enfuir. Nous nous sommes tous rencontrés, déjà en Suisse. Les Testaburgers et nous sommes restés dans le pays mais Stan et Wendy l'ont quitté. Ils n'étaient pas disposés à prendre des risques. Heureusement, ils ont réussi à embarquer dans une compagnie aérienne commerciale au Venezuela avec leurs faux passeports ! »

 

« Stan nous appelle de temps en temps, histoire de nous faire savoir qu'ils vont bien. Hélas, je n’ai pas leur emplacement, ce serait trop dangereux. » Sharon compléta le récit de son mari pendant qu’elle versait davantage de thé dans les tasses de ses invités.

 

« A-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de Cartman, Tucker et Donovan ? », Demanda Kyle, se référant délibérément à Craig et à Clyde également, afin d'atténuer les soupçons de ses parents.

 

« Non, il n'en a jamais parlé. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont jamais croisés. » Dit Sharon et Kyle déglutit. Il avait du mal à cacher sa détresse et pouvait sentir les yeux de ses parents sur lui tout le temps. Contrairement à son mari, Sharon Marsh a senti la tension dans le salon, elle se tourna vers Sheila. « Mais, s'il te plaît, dits-moi plus au sujet de tes projets de déménagement aux États-Unis. J’aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet. » Kyle sourit intérieurement et était reconnaissant pour la sensibilité et la sagesse de Sharon. Elle était toujours la plus intelligente des deux, comme Randy le prouvait assez souvent pour être une vraie adolescente dans le corps d’un adulte.

 

« Ma sœur Ofelia a déménagé aux États-Unis il y a quatre ans… Nous aurions dû la suivre à l'époque…. En tout cas, elle vit dans le Connecticut. Je pense que c’est un bon endroit pour commencer. » Sheila Broflovski a été informée avec enthousiasme.

 

Mais Kyle n’a pas entendu le reste. Au lieu de cela, ses pensées s’étonnaient à Herr Cartman. Il était mort d'inquiétude et souhaitait que l'autre puisse lui envoyer une sorte de signe ou un message. Tout ce qui lui permettrait de savoir comment il était. Qu'il était en vie et bien. Mais le Juif savait que c'était pratiquement impossible. Il le savait depuis le début, mais il commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point il était difficile de supporter cette lourde charge d'angoisse, de peur et d'incertitude. Kyle n’a pas remarqué, mais pendant que sa mère et Sharon étaient engagées dans la conversation, son père l’observait de près. Gerald Broflovski s’inquiétait du silence de son fils sur le SS. Cela le dérangeait beaucoup que le garçon refuse de parler du gros nazi par tous les moyens. Il craignait pour les cicatrices invisibles que portait son garçon et avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il avait besoin de comprendre quelle était la relation de Kyle avec Herr Cartman pour pouvoir l’aider. Ainsi, il pourrait continuer à guider et à protéger son fils aîné. Et, pour cette seule raison, il décida d'affronter Kyle le soir même.

 

…

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, papa. Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! » Dit Kyle agacé, tout en donnant des coups de pied à des petits graviers. Gerald avait décidé de faire une promenade avec son fils et d’explorer les environs de la nouvelle maison de Randy et Sharon. Ils devaient y rester encore quelques jours avant de partir pour Zurich et de prendre un avion pour les États-Unis. Kyle fixa les petits canards nageant dans les eaux fraîches de la fourrière, à l’ombre des grands arbres.

 

« Kyle, je suis inquiet avec toi. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. » Son père lui dit patiemment. « Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je ne fasse rien pendant que je te regarde souffrir."

 

« Je ne souffre pas ! » Cria Kyle. Il tourna le dos à son père, incapable de lui faire face. Impossible de regarder ses yeux inquiets. Il y eut un lourd silence. Kyle soupira lourdement. C'était un mensonge. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le rouquin fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder aux larmes de fureur et de tristesse qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne voulait pas parler de Herr Cartman. Il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il se sentait coupable et honteux d’aimer une personne aussi horrible, quelqu'un qui avait commis de grandes atrocités à son peuple. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la nature homosexuelle de cette relation. Il ne savait pas si c’était la peur générale d’être mal comprise et jugée par son père. Il savait seulement qu'il refusait de répondre. Tout comme son père a refusé de laisser l'affaire reposer.

 

« Au moins, dis-moi s'il t'a déjà blessé. » Essaya Gerald, désespéré de faire ouvrir son fils à lui. Les lèvres de Kyle se crispèrent nerveusement pendant qu'il regardait le ciel. Oui, il lui a souvent fait mal. Il l'a blessé dans le camp. Il l'a intimidé avec un travail ardu et des insultes dégradantes. Il a fait de lui le fouisseur de corps et l’a mis dans la chambre noire. Mais tout cela a pris fin à l'été 1943. Tout s'est arrêté lorsqu'il est devenu son comptable. Quand la haine est morte pour céder la place à autre chose. Céder le pas à l'amour.

 

« Pas personnellement. » Fut tout ce que Kyle fut capable de verbaliser.

 

« Je ne comprends pas. »

 

« Sa haine envers les Juifs… n'était que pour les autres, pas pour moi ! » Dit Kyle avec impatience en se retournant pour faire face à son père. « Regarde, nous avons trouvé un moyen terme, d’accord ? Il ne m'a pas maltraité de toutes les manières possibles ! J'ai effectivement eu une bonne vie là-bas. Alors, arrête de m'énerver à propos de Herr Cartman !!! »

 

Avec ces derniers mots, Kyle s'éloigna, reprenant la route qui menait à la maison des Marshs. Gerald resta derrière, regardant son fils mystifié. Il a cru les paroles de son fils. Il avait vu la sincérité dans ses yeux le jour de leur départ pour l’usine de Stan. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait revu. Mais il y avait aussi de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur. Il la vit dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, dans ses gesticulations. Il était heureux que son fils n’ait pas été blessé comme Sheila l’a souvent suggéré. Mais il était toujours inquiet pour les souffrances actuelles de Kyle. Parce qu'il savait que c'était lié au gros nazi. L’homme ne pouvait que penser que cet « intermédiaire » mentionné par Kyle était un accord pacifique. Mais il craignait que cet accord ne conduise à une sorte d'amitié entre eux. Ou pire, qu'il avait dépassé l'amitié. Gerald Broflovski soupira vaincu. Il décida de ne plus insister et de laisser son fils. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de veiller sur Kyle. Il n’était plus un enfant et était devenu un jeune homme sage. Kyle avait grandi et Gerald savait que c'était une question de temps pour lui de vouloir déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler. Mais même avec la venue de ce jour, il serait toujours là pour son fils, dans des moments joyeux et tristes. Il continuerait à protéger, soigner et guider comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Gerald Broflovski est donc rentré à la maison en silence et n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le Mouvement des roses blanches est actif de juin 1942 à février 1943. Il s’oppose à Hitler, au régime nazi et à la guerre. C’est probablement le plus célèbre des mouvements de résistance civile qui se sont développés au sein de l’Allemagne nazie. Le mouvement White Rose était composé d'étudiants de l'université de Munich. Ses membres les plus célèbres étaient le frère et la sœur Hans et Sophie Scholl. Des membres du mouvement White Rose ont distribué clandestinement des tracts anti-nazis et anti-guerre. C'est lors de la distribution de tracts à l'Université de Munich que Hans et Sophie Scholl ont été arrêtés par la Gestapo. Ils ont été vus en train de lancer les tracts autour de l’atrium de l’université, par un gardien appelé Jakob Schmid, qui a contacté la Gestapo. Cela se passa le 18 février 1943. Sophie, Hans et Christoph Probst furent les premiers à comparaître devant le tribunal du peuple le 22 février 1943 (le tribunal du peuple avait été créé le 24 avril 1934 pour juger les affaires considérées comme des infractions politiques contre le État nazi). Tous trois ont été reconnus coupables et condamnés à mort par décapitation. Les exécutions ont eu lieu le même jour.


	41. Nouveau Voyage

**__ **

**_TROISIÈME PARTIE - APRÈS LA GUERRE MONDIALE - DENVER - OCTOBRE – 1946_ **

 

_Je fais cent pas dans la salle d’attente de la gare de Denver. Sur ma main droite, je tiens un billet de train, sur ma gauche une valise. Je regarde l'horaire principal suspendu au milieu du grand hall. Ma prochaine connexion n'arrive que dans une demi-heure. Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je repère un banc vide. Je m'assieds et regarde les allées et venues occupées dans la gare. Les hommes d’affaires se pressent, les femmes bavardent pendant que leurs enfants se promènent et jouent ensembles. Les adolescents lisent des bandes dessinées pour tuer le temps. Certains hommes se tiennent debout en fumant une cigarette, d'autres marchent lentement en attendant le train._

_Je ferme les yeux et écoute les sons qui m'entourent. Des bruits de machines, des gens qui bavardent, des enfants qui rient, un bébé qui pleure. Sons de la vie. Je me rends compte du contraste qui existe aujourd'hui avec le jour où j'ai été déporté à Dachau. C'était il y a exactement quatre ans. Il y a seulement quatre ans. Pourtant et étrangement, les souvenirs de cette journée, tout comme le temps que j'ai passé dans le camp; semble en quelque sorte très lointain. C'est comme si cela appartenait à un passé très lointain, il y a une vie. Surtout, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans l'adolescence qui souffre du froid, de la faim et de l'anxiété. Quand je regarde en arrière, on a plutôt l’impression de regarder le passé de quelqu'un d’autre. Même si tous les souvenirs sont à moi et que je me souviens très bien de la peur que j’avais ressentie jadis, des cris de désespoir, de la puanteur de l’air pourri dans le camp, de la maladie que je ressentais chaque fois que je brûlais un corps; juste… ça ne me ressemble plus. Parfois, j’ai le sentiment que ce n’est pas moi qui ai traversé toutes ces choses horribles. Je ne me suis pas reconnu dans ce passé, parce que je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas croire que j’ai survécu à tout. Parce que je suis sûr que maintenant, je ne pourrais pas tout refaire. Pas une seconde fois. L’Allemagne, l’Holocauste, le camp de concentration… Je ne pense pas que c’était ma vie, mais une vie antérieure. Parce que tout ont l’air loin. Si lointain._

_Une voix électronique dans la salle me secoue de mes rêveries. Il annonce l’arrivée du train et je me lève avec un cœur qui rebondit. Je regarde ma valise. Il y a peu de biens à l'intérieur. Des vêtements, des papiers à musique, une photo de ma famille et de mon bien le plus important, mon violon. La peur et l'excitation se mêlent. À partir d’aujourd’hui, je commence ma propre vie. Je vais poursuivre une carrière dans la musique. La Manhattan School of Music a accepté ma candidature. Je me dirige vers le train. Et dire adieu à ma famille dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur._

_…_

_C'était il y a environ un an lorsque nous avons déménagé aux États-Unis. Nous sommes restés les premiers chez ma tante dans le Connecticut pendant environ trois semaines. Je me suis réjoui le jour où j'ai quitté mon cousin gênant et maladroit, qui s'appelle, par ironie, aussi appelé Kyle. Je jure que s’il y a quelqu'un qui a le talent de réveiller les tendances cachées et endormies d’une personne immorale, c’est mon cousin! Je suis sûr que même un saint ou un ange, aussi doux et patient que possible, deviendrait fou à cause du comportement perturbé de mon cousin et de sa collection étrange d'allergies et de tics._

_Nous avons donc déménagé en juillet dernier dans le New Jersey, car Dieu sait pourquoi. C'était un désastre complet, car cet endroit a eu un effet étrange sur les gens qui y vivent. Ike et papa n'étaient pas touchés, mais maman et moi étions complètement et constamment en colère. Ma mère se disputait tout le temps avec d'autres femmes du quartiers. Elle se fâchait et commençait à crier des injures et des insultes en faisant des gesticulations sauvages et obscènes exagérées. À la fin, elle et les autres femmes devennaient physiques. Quant à moi, je n’étais pas beaucoup mieux. C'était comme s'il y avait cette force étrange à l'intérieur de moi que je ne pouvais pas contrôler et me faisait dire et faire des choses horribles. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'attirer des ennuis tout le temps. Il y avait toutes sortes de gangs et j'étais solitaire, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais un banni, donc une victime d'intimidation. Seulement, j'étais apparemment encore plus violent avec les mots et les coups que les autres gars, et j'ai donc fini par envoyer des jeunes hommes tous les jours à l'hôpital avec le nez et les côtes cassés. Je ne sais pas d’où vient toute cette adrénaline. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de me harceler ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un d’autre, je voyais du rouge._

_Ce n’est pas étrange que papa et maman décident que le New Jersey n’est pas l’endroit indiqué pour rester. Ce n’était tout simplement plus sûr ni sain. Mes parents ont donc cherché le lieu le plus paisible et le plus ennuyeux pour se déplacer: South Park. Une petite ville dans l'état du Colorado. C'était au milieu de nulle part, entouré de montagnes enneigées, avec beaucoup de bétail et de gens qui se connaissaient trop bien. Mais son apparence silencieuse et simple n'était qu'une illusion. En l’espace d’une année, j’ai assisté aux événements les plus étranges et illogiques dans cette petite ville, tous à cause d’Ike. Il est devenu ami avec trois autres enfants et ils se sont toujours retrouvés dans toutes sortes de malheurs bizarres. Je devais sauver mon frère et ses amis stupides des extraterrestres, des complots gouvernementaux, des célébrités décoiffées ou des personnages délirants. Eh oui! Une fois, je suis même tombé sur des animaux dérangeants parlant de Noël à la lisière de la forêt! Après une année de vie entre l'ennui absolu et la folie absolue, j'ai décidé de quitter South Park._

_Mes parents ont été choqués, bien sûr. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je veuille quitter cette ville calme et sûre (sérieusement, ne regardaient-ils  jamais autour d’eux?). Principalement, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter le fait que je voulais à nouveau me séparer d’eux. Mais comment pourrais-je ramasser les morceaux de ma vie en ruine et en commencer une nouvelle quand tout a été décidé par eux? Comment pourrais-je continuer quand je ne pouvais pas parler du passé, du camp, d’Éric? Comment pourrais-je agir joyeusement alors que je me sentais et me sentais toujours incomplet? Quand je sens une partie de mon âme disparaître chaque jour qui passe sans nouvelle de lui? Je m'effrite lentement. Parce que je ne peux pas parler d’Éric. Pas à eux. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Ils n'accepteront jamais. Alors au lieu de cela, je leur ai dit que j'avais 21 ans et que j'avais soif de voir plus du monde. Je leur ai dit que je voulais prendre le chemin solitaire et voir où cela me mènerait. Je leur ai dit que l'avenir m'était ouvert, mais pas à South Park. Et ils ont finalement respecté ma volonté, même si cela me faisait mal et même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord._

_Et donc, me voici à la gare de Denver, prête à monter dans le train qui me mènera à New York. Le passé est lointain. L'avenir m'attend. Et en attendant, je vais attendre **son** retour._

_…_

Kyle monta dans le train et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Il a vu le paysage bouger et se transformer alors que le train traversait plusieurs États. Ses pensées revinrent à Herr Cartman. Ils l'ont souvent fait. Herr Cartman était la raison derrière son obsession à suivre les nouvelles sur les procès nazis. Il était la raison pour laquelle Kyle lisait tous les journaux et les articles sur lesquels il pouvait mettre la main. Il écoutait les reportages à la radio et recherchait tout autre type de source d’information sur la capture d’influents nazis. Herr Cartman était la raison pour laquelle le cœur du Juif battait plus vite chaque fois qu’il entendait ou lisait que quelqu'un était capturé. Parce que beaucoup de nazis avaient été arrêtés peu après la fin de la guerre. Ils ont été condamnés et punis dans les longs procès de Nuremberg *. Mais beaucoup d'autres étaient encore sur la liste noire pour être chassés. Et l'officier SS Éric Theodore Cartman était parmi eux. Ses essais étaient bien connus des Nations Unies, de même que les horreurs qu'il avait menées et laissées se dérouler à Dachau.

 

Le roux avait honte et était malade par lui-même. Il était surtout divisé. Kyle voulait la capture et la mort de nazis les plus sadiques. Il avait été très frustré et enragé lorsqu'il avait appris pour la première fois que ceux qui méritaient d'être jugés et exécutés étaient ceux qui se laissaient facilement tuer. Hitler, Goebbels et Himmler s'étaient suicidés. Il pensait que c'était à la fois lâche et injuste. Ainsi, sa colère a plutôt été réorientée vers les nombreuses autres personnes qui ont fui l'Allemagne et vivaient probablement dans le secret. Cela fit bouillir son sang. Il les haïssait sans fin et leur souhaitait toutes les pires horreurs et souffrances du monde. Mais ensuite, il s'est rappelé que Herr Cartman était l'un de ces nazis sadiques. Et son cœur coula misérablement, car il ne voulait pas que le gros nazi soit capturé. Kyle ne voulait pas qu’il meure.

 

Pour cette raison, Kyle se demandait souvent comment il pourrait souhaiter obtenir justice. Après tout, il priait tous les jours pour la sécurité de Herr Cartman. Il voulait qu'il vive à ses côtés sans jamais se présenter devant un juge. Kyle voulait que l'un des nazis les plus pervertis survive indemne. Surtout, Kyle craignait ce qui arriverait à Herr Cartman s'il devait être capturé. Le roux avait compris depuis longtemps que les persécutions continueraient jusqu'à ce que le monde verse suffisamment de sang et de larmes pour correspondre aux horreurs commises par les nazis envers les Juifs. Les victimes de l’Holocauste ont tant souffert qu’elles **ont besoins** de voir leurs auteurs punis. Ils voulaient que justice soit rendue. Et ensuite, se demanda Kyle. Était-ce vraiment la justice qu'ils cherchaient? Ou était-ce une vengeance? Il se demandait souvent à quel point la frontière entre justice et vengeance était mince. Parce que les descriptions des exécutions du 16 octobre lui donnaient encore des frissons.

 

Ils étaient dix. Dix nazis condamnés à mort et exécutés par pendaison. On a opté pour la longue goutte parce que cela donnerait une mort rapide et propre. Les condamnés devaient mourir d'un cou cassé. Mais la réalité était bien différente. Certains sont morts atrocement lentement. Selon les journaux, certains ont mis entre 14 minutes à suffoquer jusqu’à la mort et 28 minutes à se débattre. Kyle savait que les gens appelaient cela justice et beaucoup pensaient encore que leurs décès étaient encore trop gentils comparés aux atrocités qu'ils avaient subies. Mais pour Kyle, c'était faux. Ils étaient cruels et barbares. C'est allé trop loin. Mais surtout, sa plus grande crainte était que Herr Cartman connaisse le même sort. Il n’a toujours pas entendu parler du «monstre de Dachau». Il se dit, pas de nouvelles étaient de bonnes nouvelles. Mais l'incertitude a consumé son cœur et son âme. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Et espère que Herr Cartman retrouvera son chemin.

 

…

 

Kyle a fermé son manteau orange quand il est sorti du train. L'air était froid et froid. Après avoir demandé des indications, le roux a trouvé une maison d’hôtes pas chère et s’est enregistré. Après, il a décidé d’explorer un peu de New York et s’est bientôt retrouvé dans le centre de Manhattan. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les grands immeubles avec une grande crainte. Le jeune Juif n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit auparavant et était très impressionné par le paysage dominant. Pendant deux jours, Kyle a passé son temps à marcher au hasard dans différentes rues, places et quartiers. Il est tombé amoureux de Central Park, qui est rapidement devenu son lieu de prédilection dans la ville. Il aimait également regarder la statue de la liberté de l'autre côté de l'eau. Il adorait s'asseoir près de la rivière Hudson. Les eaux le calmèrent, lui permettant de se vider de son esprit et de réfléchir à toutes sortes de questions de la vie. Bien que Kyle ait adoré ce petit temps de loisir, il s’est permis de partir. Le troisième jour, il a décidé de partir à la recherche d’un emploi.

 

Kyle a réalisé que trouver un emploi ne serait pas trop difficile. Il a continué son travail de comptable dans une épicerie à South Park, où il a reçu une bonne référence. Kyle était principalement ouvert à toutes les possibilités du marché du travail. Il a compris que tout serait bien pour commencer. Il pouvait toujours chercher quelque chose de mieux par la suite ou simplement progresser. En outre, il doutait de devoir faire quelque chose d'aussi laborieux que de casser des pierres par le froid ou aussi déprimant que de porter des cadavres. Ainsi, tôt le troisième matin, Kyle lisait avec diligence les "Annonces" du journal tout en buvant son café. La réceptionniste lui avait parlé de ce petit mais confortable café appartenant à un Juif et donc fréquenté principalement par des Juifs, à quelques pâtés de maison de la maison d'hôtes. Il était tellement concentré dans les cercles entourant les annonces qu’il n’a pas remarqué que le propriétaire du café s’était approché de sa table.

 

« Désolé de vous déranger, jeune homme, mais je me demandais, vous êtes nouveau ici, non? » Demanda gentiment le propriétaire. Kyle jurerait avoir entendu une nuance bienveillante et paternelle dans la voix de l’homme, mais pourrait lire la curiosité dans ses yeux.

 

« Oui, je viens d'arriver il y a deux jours. » Répondit Kyle avec un sourire hésitant.

 

« Vous n'êtes pas américain, n'est-ce pas? », Demanda l'homme en connaissance de cause. «Vous êtes anglais, c’est parfait, mais vous avez un accent. Allemand, je devine. »

 

« Votre hypothèse est la bonne. » Kyle parla à voix basse et se déplaça inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Il espérait que les autres clients n’écoutaient pas et surtout que cette conversation ne suivrait pas le cours qu’il était certain de prendre.

 

« Un survivant de l’Holocauste », a déclaré le propriétaire du café dans un murmure. Il se pencha pour que seul Kyle puisse l'entendre. « Beaucoup, comme vous, ont traversé mon café. » Ses dernières paroles semblèrent tristes et lugubres. « Votre famille? »

 

« Ils ont tous survécu, merci. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. » Dit rapidement Kyle en se levant. Il savait qu'il était impoli. Mais la voix de cet homme attentionné et inquiet le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne souhaitait pas parler du passé, de la guerre et des camps à un parfait étranger. Il n’avait pas besoin de la pitié ni de la complaisance.

 

« Avant de partir, permettez-moi de vous donner quelques conseils. J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie et je connais les défis de cette ville. Ce n’est rien comparé à l’enfer que vous avez vécu en Allemagne, mais ce n’est pas non plus la ville de rêve imaginée par beaucoup. » L’homme parla calmement, alors qu’il guidait doucement Kyle pour s’asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise. Le roux consentit légèrement réticent. Il observa avec méfiance le propriétaire du café s’asseoir en face de lui. « Écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. À New York, vous devez vraiment travailler dur pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. La concurrence est très forte. Vous n’imaginez pas ce que les gens sont capables de faire pour atteindre leurs objectifs, leurs ambitions. De nombreuses amitiés sont détruites à cause d'une promotion. Quoi que vous cherchiez dans cette ville, gardez cela à l'esprit. Agissez toujours avec assurance, mais restez humble. La politesse et le sourire font toujours gagner des points, peu importe la situation. Soyez honnête, mais choisissez vos mots judicieusement et gardez la plupart de vos pensées et opinions pour vous. C’est un monde magnifique, mais c’est aussi très dur. » L’homme a conclu et s’est courbé. Kyle se sentit un peu coupable d’avoir mal interprété les intentions de l’homme plus tôt et s’aperçut que le propriétaire du café était intelligent et qu’il avait déjà compris qu’il était seul et à la recherche d’un emploi.

 

« M-Merci, Monsieur? »

 

« Cahan, Joshua Cahan. » Kyle sourit et tendit la main pour secouer l'homme. M. Cahan s'est ensuite retourné pour faire face à sa femme. « Lucy, le café de ce jeune homme est sur le comptoir. »

 

« Oh, je ne pouvais pas ... » commença Kyle mais M. Cahan lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

 

« La prochaine fois que vous entrerez dans ce café, vous aurez un travail. Ensuite, vous paierez votre facture. » M. Cahan s'exprima solennellement. « Et si  vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir ici, d'accord? »

 

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » Dit Kyle, très reconnaissant.

 

« Prenez soin de vous. » Dit le propriétaire du café et la rousse acquiesça avec un sourire sincère. Il était sur le point de sortir de l'établissement lorsqu'il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné.

 

« Au fait, je m'appelle Kyle Broflovski. »

 

Le jeune Juif sortit ensuite du café avec le journal sur la main et s’éloigna dans la rue. Joshua Cahan sourit à la fois heureux et inquiet. Il avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il avait déclaré que de nombreux survivants de l'Holocauste étaient venus dans son café. La plupart d’entre eux n’ont pas eu la même chance que ce garçon dont la famille a survécu. Beaucoup étaient seuls et perdus. D'autres amers et en colère. Mais ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun. Ils portaient tous le même regard hanté mélangé avec de l'espoir dans leurs yeux. Tout comme ce jeune homme aux boucles auburn. Il espérait sincèrement que Kyle Broflovski réussirait dans sa vie et trouverait le bonheur dans cette ville magnifique.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Les procès de Nuremberg (qui se sont tenus dans la ville de Nuremberg, en Allemagne) étaient une série de tribunaux militaires, tenus par les forces alliées après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, principalement pour avoir poursuivi en justice des personnalités de la direction politique, militaire et économique du nazi. Allemagne. Le "plus grand procès de l'histoire" a eu lieu du 20 novembre 1945 au 1er octobre 1946. Le Tribunal a été chargé de juger 23 des plus importants dirigeants politiques et militaires du Troisième Reich. Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler et Joseph Goebbels, qui s'étaient suicidés plusieurs mois avant la signature de l'acte d'accusation, n'étaient pas inclus.
> 
> Les condamnations à mort ont été exécutées le 16 octobre 1946 par pendaison selon la méthode de la goutte standard au lieu de la longue. L'armée américaine a démenti les accusations selon lesquelles la longueur de la chute était trop courte, ce qui a causé la mort lente de l'étranglement au condamné, mais il reste des preuves que certains des condamnés sont morts, prenant terriblement lentement, prenant entre 14 minutes pour s'étouffer à mort aussi longtemps que se battre pendant 28 minutes.


	42. Chasseur d'appart

Kyle a passé toute la journée à répondre aux annonces qu'il avait trouvées dans le journal.

Il était plus difficile de trouver un emploi que ce qu’il avait imaginé et comprit rapidement les propos de M. Cahan. La plupart des employeurs recherchent des travailleurs qualifiés et exigent des diplômes et des certificats. Il découvrit bientôt que sa référence à South Park était jugée insuffisante. De l'autre côté, ils voulaient un personnel disposé à travailler de nombreuses heures avec un salaire peu élevé. Kyle a compris qu'ils avaient le luxe de le faire, car il y avait vraiment beaucoup de gens à la recherche d'un emploi. New York était une ville propice, mais, comme M. Cahan l’a fait remarquer avec sagesse, elle était également très compétitive. Heureusement, Kyle était un jeune homme intelligent et résolu et il a vite compris que la manière dont il se présentait avait beaucoup plus d'impact que n'importe quelle étude, talent ou document qu'il pourrait posséder.

 

Il a fini par être embauché par deux employeurs. L'un était un architecte qui avait besoin d'un comptable pour travailler 2 heures par jour, de 18 heures à 20 heures. Le reste de la journée, il devait travailler dans un magasin de meubles récemment ouvert, en tant qu'employé complet. C'était un travail à temps plein, de 8h à 17h. et facile à combiner avec son deuxième emploi. Kyle savait qu'il devrait quitter son emploi à temps plein une fois qu'il commencerait ses études. Mais pour l'instant, c'était idéal. Kyle sourit fièrement de son astuce pour trouver deux emplois aussi rapidement et décida de tenter sa chance pour trouver une chambre le lendemain.

 

Le lendemain matin, Kyle se leva avec une bonne humeur, se sentant excité de trouver sa propre place. Il avait rencontré la veille, pendant sa recherche d’emploi, de nombreux ajouts manuscrits sur les murs et les portes des magasins. Il avait maintenant une liste d'adresses pour les lieux potentiels, bien situé pour ses besoins. Mais bientôt, Kyle découvrit que ce n’était pas la recherche de chambre qui se présentait comme un défi. Trouver un partenaire de chambre décent, maintenant c'était difficile. Dans la première adresse, le gars était maladroitement nerveux et agité. Pendant qu’il prenait son café, Kyle explora la maison en silence et découvrit que les murs de sa chambre étaient remplis de dessins effrayants représentant des monstres et des démons. Le Juif n'est jamais resté pour le café. Le deuxième appartement avait un énorme chien qui aboie fort. Bien que le propriétaire ait garanti que c'était sans danger, Kyle était terrifié. Le chien lui rappelait trop ceux appartenant aux soldats nazis. Alors il a poliment refusé une visite rapide dans l'appartement. L’appartement suivant était empli d’une forte odeur d’alcool. C’était un chaos à l’intérieur, avec des canettes de bière vides et de la nourriture couchée partout. À la quatrième adresse, il n'y avait personne à la maison, mais le trou dans la porte d'entrée a incité Kyle à décider qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

 

 _Voilà pour trouver un coloc décent_. Cependant, Kyle rayait la cinquième adresse sur un petit morceau de papier. Il soupira en la regardant. Il y avait une dernière adresse. Il décida d'essayer et s'il le refusait aussi, il recommencerait le lendemain. Il est donc allés dans la dernière rue, épuisés et démoralisés. Quand il est arrivé, il n’a pas aimé l’aspect du bâtiment, qui était vieux et pauvre. Mais son emplacement était privilégié, à proximité du métro et de Central Park. Il maudit intérieurement en lisant la note «hors service» de l'ascenseur, car l'appartement était au cinquième et dernier étage. Il était si fatigué et frustré qu'il a presque abandonné. _Allez, Kyle_. _Seulement celui-ci et tu mangeras quelque chose et tu te reposera toute la nuit._ Il se dit et commença à monter l'escalier. Il a remarqué que la main courante en bois au troisième étage était fissurée. _Oh, génial, l'endroit idéal pour que quelqu'un tombe et meurt!_ Pensa-t-il sombrement, se sentant plus agacé et colérique à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il haletait, transpirait et ses jambes commençaient à se sentir engourdies. Mais il finit par atteindre le cinquième étage. On sonna à la porte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. _Juste parfait!!!_ Pensa-t-il avec colère en soupirant de frustration. Il a donc frappé à la porte en bois un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

 

« Il est en bas. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle? » Demanda une fille du quatrième étage en se penchant sur la rampe.

 

« Oh, oui, s'il te plaît! » Dit Kyle, à la fois soulagé et exaspéré, en essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur de sa tempe.

 

Il entendit le bruit de la fille qui descendait l'escalier, suivi de quelques voix, d'une porte qui se fermait et de pas précipités qui montaient l'escalier. Kyle devint curieux et regarda en bas, espérant qu'au moins cette personne serait normale. Il a vu une masse de cheveux blonds en désordre et un parka orange avec une capuche. Il sourit, réalisant qu'il avait exactement la même couleur que son manteau. Apparemment, l’autre était également curieux de jeter un coup d’œil à son nouveau colocataire potentiel, car il s’est soudainement arrêté pour se pencher sur la main courante et lever les yeux. Le cœur de Kyle se figea lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre s'était arrêté au troisième étage et ouvrit la bouche pour avertir de la main courante fissurée. Mais il n'a jamais eu la chance de le faire. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et son cœur s’arrêta de battre quand il vit toute la structure de bois céder au poids du garçon. Un cri et un bruit sourd s'ensuivit et Kyle regarda plus pâle qu'un fantôme aux yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte à la flaque de sang se formant sous le garçon blond.

 

« Oh mon Dieu !!! » finit-il par crier d'une voix aiguë. Kyle se précipita en bas, oubliant complètement sa fatigue. Il a ralenti aux dernières étapes alors qu'il avait l'air horrifié par le cadavre étendu. Il regarda de haut en bas mais personne ne semblait être à proximité. Même la fille de plus tôt avait disparu. « Il y a quelqu’un? » Appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Il y a quelqu’un !? » Appela-t-il plus fort et de toute urgence. Il se tourna vers sa droite lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une porte se déverrouiller et se sentit plein d'espoir. Et le vieil homme, l'air assez agacé, jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il regarda d'abord Kyle puis le garçon mort.

 

« Laisse-le, mon garçon. Ça arrive tout le temps. » Le vieil homme dit d'une voix grincheuse et ferma immédiatement la porte derrière lui, laissant à nouveau Kyle seul avec le cadavre.

 

« Pardon ?! On se fout de moi ?! », Cria le Juif outré.

 

La famille de cette personne devait être prévenue. Un enterrement devait être organisé. Kyle sembla choqué par la porte du vieil homme qui menait au cadavre et se demanda s’il y avait tellement de morts à New York que les gens leur étaient devenus indifférents. Il commençait à penser que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de déménager dans cette ville après tout. Il regarda à nouveau le corps et déglutit. Il fit quelques pas hésitants et s'accroupit à côté du cadavre. Il effaça certaines mèches blondes du visage du garçon et libéra quelques larmes tristes. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Kyle posa ensuite sa main sur le front du garçon mort, ferma les yeux et murmura.

 

« Je suis désolé que cela ait dû t’arriver. Je suis désolé que tes rêves aient été retirés si tôt. J'espère sincèrement que tu es maintenant au paradis, dans un havre de paix, dans une nouvelle vie, reposant dans la paix, trouvant la joie auprès de Dieu. » était la phrase fétiches du ramasseur des corps du camp de Dachau. Il se leva avec un soupir et pensait déjà à appeler le 911, quand quelque chose d'absolument impossible se produisit. En quelques secondes à peine, le corps s'estompa soudainement jusqu'à disparaître complètement et tout ce qui restait sur le sol était la flaque de sang. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! », Cria Kyle d'une voix forte, la voix haute et aiguë, se sentant complètement effrayé.

 

« Hé, par ici! » Se sentant confus, Kyle releva la tête pour regarder la source de la voix. Il sentit tout le sang couler sur son visage. Tout en se penchant vers l’escalier du cinquième étage, il lui fit signe de la part du garçon qui venait de mourir, il y a quelques minutes, l'air très vivant.

 

…

 

Kyle était assis à la table d'un modeste salon et buvait une tasse de thé vert pendant qu'il fixait le garçon fraîchement ressuscité. Leur rencontre avait été difficile. Le garçon blond avait eu l'air très surpris quand Kyle monta prudemment jusqu'au cinquième étage et accepta son invitation à venir boire quelque chose. Il a nerveusement fait signe au Juif de s'asseoir dans son pauvre appartement et lui a dit de faire comme chez lui. Le roux obéit silencieusement. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que l'autre était revenu à la vie. Maintenant, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, sirotant silencieusement leur thé, tandis que la tension dans la pièce semblait s'épaissir à la seconde.

 

« En fait, je n’ai jamais pensé que tu accepterais mon invitation. » Le garçon blond décida de rompre le lourd silence. Il eut un rire nerveux après. Il essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air joyeux. Il voulait cacher la pression que le regard intense de l’autre le mettait sous. « La plupart des gens paniquent et s'enfuient. »

 

« Comment est-ce possible? » Demanda sèchement Kyle, brûlant de connaître la réponse à sa question. Parce que ce garçon assis en face de lui n'était pas un gars ordinaire. Personne ne revient de la mort. Kyle avait vu tant de morts dans le camp et personne ne revint jamais à la vie. Pourquoi ce garçon le pourrait? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial? Une ombre traversa les yeux bleus du garçon blond lorsque la question fut posée. Il sourit tristement.

 

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. C’est juste… ça arrive. » Le blond avoua alors que ses yeux brillants se posaient sur le liquide vert de sa tasse. « Je meurs depuis mon enfance et je reviens toujours à la vie un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Kyle déglutit et regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question au grand jour. Il remarqua la voix du remords et se demanda comment était la vie quotidienne de ce jeune homme. Comment c'était de faire face à une telle étrangeté. Comment _ça_ devait être une bizarrerie. « C'était vraiment gentil de votre part de rester avec moi après ma mort. Les gens dans ce bâtiment sont tellement habitués à me voir mourir tout le temps qu'ils ont cessé de prendre note depuis un moment déjà. Le garçon voulait désespérément cacher ses souffrances. Le Juif ne pouvait s’empêcher de sympathiser avec ce type. Il avait lui-même vécu de nombreuses épreuves durant sa courte vie, mais ce jeune homme blond avait clairement sa part de douleur et de problèmes.

 

« Je suppose que j'ai juste fait ce que n'importe quel être humain ferait. » Kyle renvoyé, se sentant vraiment mal pour le garçon étrange. Il se demandait ce que sa famille, ses amis pensaient de sa situation. Il se demandait comment ils s'en occupaient.

 

« Ou tu l'as fait parce que tu as déjà rencontré la mort. » Déclara simplement le garçon blond. Son expression avait soudainement changé d'insouciant en sérieux et en connaissance de cause. Kyle sentit sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter tandis qu'une sensation désagréable s'installait dans son estomac. Il réalisa que ce n'était pas une question.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda le roux, forçant sa voix à sortir douce mais forte. Il se sentit tout à l'aise mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment étrange que cet autre garçon savait quelque chose de lui, de son passé. Mais c'était impossible, non? Ils étaient des étrangers, après tout.

 

« ‘ _Je suis désolé que cela ait dû vous arriver. Je suis désolé que vos rêves aient été retirés si tôt. J'espère sincèrement que vous êtes maintenant au paradis, dans un havre de paix, dans une nouvelle vie, reposant en paix et retrouvant la joie auprès de Dieu_. » Le blond répondit en fermant les yeux et Kyle pouvait sentir d’horrible frisson traverser son corps. « Je l'ai entendu. Ta prière, quand j'étais mort. Quand tu m'as touché… Et puis j'ai vu tes souvenirs. »

 

Le blond expliqua dans un murmure et Kyle sentit ses mains trembler. « Tu vois, quand quelqu'un établit un contact physique avec mon cadavre, aussi doux que possible, c'est comme si cela m'ouvrait une fenêtre. C’est comme si mon âme pénétrait dans l’esprit des autres. Et puis je vois les pensées des autres… Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler. Je voudrais pouvoir, car je vois toujours un aperçu des traumatismes et des passés douloureux des gens. » Le garçon s’arrêta, prit sa dernière gorgée de thé puis regarda Kyle. Ils portaient tous deux le même regard hanté dans leurs yeux. « Je-… J'ai vu ce que tu pensais quand tu as dit la prière. J'ai vu cet endroit stérile, avec de la neige et de la boue… Tu transportais des morts dans une charrette. J'ai vu des piles de cadavres, la poitrine ouverte. Je t'ai vu les brûler. Et pendant que tu le faisais, tu leur avais dit la même prière que la mienne.

 

Un lourd silence fut suivi. Kyle déglutit et restreignait ses larmes. Tout son corps tremblait. C'était une situation très étrange. Et pourtant, cela semblait juste. C'était presque réconfortant, aussi confrontant qu'il était. Son passé, qu’il avait choisi de repousser et de distancer, est soudain devenu très proche, très réel. Comme s'il avait tout vécu, juste hier. Les yeux bleus refusèrent de quitter les siens. Ils étaient plus sages et plus âgés qu'ils ne le devraient. Surtout, ils n’étaient pas en train de juger. Ils voulaient juste connaître la vérité.

 

Kyle ressentait beaucoup d'émotions confuses alors qu'il écoutait cette voix douce et examinait ce regard bleu compréhensif. Il se sentait effrayé et en sécurité en même temps. Il a senti la douleur et soulagé. Il s'est senti compris et non jugé. Et ainsi, le roux se tut pendant quelques secondes. Mais pour lui, ils semblaient s'étirer à des siècles. Il écouta son battement de cœur battre rapidement dans ses oreilles. A pris de longues et profondes respirations. Ses yeux n'ont jamais quitté les bleus. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet étranger. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance, il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il le pouvait. Alors, Kyle s'est ordonné de se calmer. Quand il sentit enfin que son esprit reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions déchirantes, il exhala profondément.

 

« Le camp de concentration à Dachau. Hiver de ‘43. » Dit Kyle d’une voix tremblante mais claire. L’autre garçon écarquilla un peu les yeux quand il réalisa que le roux était un survivant de l’Holocauste. "J'étais le chercheur des corps du camp." Le blond plaça sa main devant sa bouche, sous le choc. Il fixa quelques secondes inconfortables aux profonds yeux verts de Kyle.

 

« Tu… tu es un Juif? » Demanda le garçon blond avec hésitation en retirant lentement sa main de sa bouche. Kyle lui adressa un sourire triste et releva la manche de son bras gauche. Un petit tatouage avec quelques chiffres a été révélé.

 

« 24551. » La blonde lut à haute voix. « J’ai entendu des récits assez troublants sur la torture et les chambres à gaz », a-t-il déclaré, horrifié. Kyle a remis sa manche.

 

« Oui, Dachau était un endroit assez difficile. C'était un camp de travail. Mais les officiers SS étaient pires que le dur labeur et le manque de nourriture. Ils aimaient faire preuve de puissance et en abuser tout le temps. » Kyle a déclaré, se sentant des frissons parcourent le parcourent à cette pensée. Il laissa échapper un lourd soupir. « De toute façon, les gens n’étaient pas gazés là-bas. Je veux dire, ils avaient des chambres à gaz, mais ils n'ont été utilisés qu'une seule fois à cause d'une épidémie de typhus. » Il se frotta avec fatigue les doigts sur la tempe. Il se faisait tard. Il se sentait épuisé par la chasse d’appartement incessante. Les témoignages récents d'un mort et de son improbable résurrection hantaient toujours son esprit. Mais c’était les vieux souvenirs d’un passé qu’il préférait bannir qui lui aspiraient toute son énergie. « Je préfère oublier. »

 

« Tu sais, essayer d’oublier quelque chose qui t’as marqué aussi fort ... C’est la pire chose que tu puisses faire. » Dit gentiment le garçon blond et Kyle le regarda, mystifié. « Bien sûr, tu vas mettre ces souvenirs de côté et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais oublier. Non, ça, tu ne le feras jamais vraiment. Cela ne se produira pas. Et plus tu essayeras de supprimer tes souvenirs et les réprimer, plus leur impact et leur influence sur ta vie quotidienne seront forts. Tu ne peux avancer que si tu n’acceptes pas ton passé, accepte ces souvenirs et donne-leur une place dans ta vie. » Kyle regarda le garçon avec un regard surpris et était à court de mots pendant un moment.

 

« Euh ... Ouah ... Es-tu un psy ou quelque chose du genre? »Dit Kyle à moitié choqué, mais clairement impressionné. Le blond lâcha un petit rire amusé et le roux sourit sincèrement. Il avait l'air vraiment joyeux pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

 

«Ah ha! Je suppose que mourir au quotidien rend plus sage! » Dit le garçon dans un rire et Kyle sourit.

 

« Alors ... Et si je vérifiais le reste de l'appartement avant de décider si je voulais emménager et suivre une thérapie avec toi? » Dit Kyle avec une plaisanterie et l'autre garçon sembla finalement se détendre, libérant un rire spontané. .

 

« Tu peux… » Puis Blond réalisa soudainement. « Je suis désolé, nous parlons depuis tout ce temps, mais je crois que nous ne sommes même pas présentés. »

 

« Oh, tu as raison! Je suis Kyle. Kyle Broflovski. » Dit le roux en tendant la main. L'autre a suivi son exemple et ils se sont serré la main.

 

« Et je suis Kenneth McCormick. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kenny. » Déclara fièrement le blond dans un ricanement.

 

« C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Kenny. » Dit Kyle, reflétant la gaieté de l’autre garçon.

 

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

 

 


	43. Des Amis

« Alors ... que penses-tu de mon royaume? »

 

Demanda Kenny avec un large sourire à la fin de sa tournée dans l'appartement, tout en écartant les bras pour souligner ses mots. Kyle plissa le nez au commentaire. L'appartement était loin d'être un royaume. C'était petit et complètement emballé, donc ça avait l'air encore plus petit. La chambre de Kenny était minuscule. Il y avait un vieux lit en bois, qui allait s'effondrer d'un jour à l'autre. Il y avait une petite armoire à l'un des coins et une chaise. Avec seulement ces trois meubles, la pièce était déjà pleine. Il n'avait pas de papier peint. Il n'avait pas besoin de papier peint. Les murs étaient complètement remplis d'images de magazines de femmes nues et semi-nues.

 

La pièce vacante, au contraire, avait de vilains murs gris stériles. Il n'y avait pas de meuble, seulement une vieille matras sur le sol et Kyle eut le désagréable sentiment que le matelas devait avoir été retrouvé quelque part au bord d'une rue. La salle de bain était absolument dégoûtante. Comment Kyle pouvait-il se sentir propre après une douche dans un endroit aussi sale? Voilà pour l'hygiène. Le Juif retourne dans le salon / la cuisine, où ils avaient bu du thé quelques instants auparavant. Outre la petite table avec deux chaises et un canapé usé, il y avait beaucoup de boîtes et de papiers qui traînaient. Les yeux de la rouquine tombèrent sur une machine à écrire au coin de la division.

 

« Es-tu un écrivain? » Demanda Kyle à la place.

 

« Je suis journaliste, ou du moins, je suis stagiaire au Daily Journal de New York. » Expliqua joyeusement Kenny. « J'espère qu'ils m'embaucheront bientôt, le stage se terminera dans deux mois. »

 

« J'espère que tu seras embaucher. » Dit sincèrement Kyle.

 

« Alors, est-ce que tu penses rester, ou quoi? » Demanda joyeusement Kenny, en secouant deux fois ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses mains se rencontrent en un applaudissement nerveux. Le Juif pouvait sentir que l'anticipation grandissait chez l'autre garçon.

 

Kyle aurait demandé un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il pouvait déjà sentir la pression que Kenny lui imposait de décider maintenant. Le problème était que Kyle n’aimait pas le look de cet endroit. C'était trop étroit et sale. Pire de tout, il aurait juré avoir vu des souris s'enfuir et se cacher dans les murs de la chambre de Kenny. Non pas qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet. Il y avait du poisons et des chats dans le monde pour une raison. La roux était sûre que l'endroit serait plus habitable s'il était rangé et bien nettoyé. L'appartement doit être nettoyé et désinfecté dans son entièreté. Il aimait son emplacement central. Il était proche du métro et à dix minutes à pied de Central Park. Surtout, aussi étrange et inhabituel que Kenny soit (après tout, combien de personnes meurent et ressuscitent chaque jour?), Le Juif avait trouvé facile de sympathiser avec lui. Inconsciemment, il sourit en équilibrant ses options et en prenant sa décision.

 

« Oui. J'adorerais rester. » Kyle a dit avec joie et Kenny a immédiatement sauté dans les airs tout en s’exclamant d’un ‘woohoo’ fort. « Mais ... » dit le roux avec un petit rire amusé par la réaction enthousiaste de la blonde. Kenny cessa d'applaudir et le regarda surpris, avec un soupçon de peur dans les yeux. « ... avec la condition, cet endroit est correctement nettoyé. » Kenny laissa échapper un rire chaleureux soulagé et mit une main derrière sa tête.

 

« Ouais ... Je suppose que ça doit être nettoyé. » Dit le blond, se sentant clairement embarrassée. « Quand veux-tu emménager? »

 

« En fait, le plus tôt possible. Je suis dans une maison d’hôtes et je ne commence à travailler qu’après ce week-end. J'ai un peu besoin de faire attention avec les dépenses. »

 

« Tu peux déjà bouger ce soir! Je vais demander à Martha de nous prêter du linge. » Dit Kenny avec enthousiasme. « Je n’ai pas de nourriture dans la cuisine pour le moment, mais je connais cet endroit et c’est vraiment pas cher! Même moi, je peux me le permettre! »

 

« Vraiment? Je-je ne veux pas dérangé. » Kyle a dit et tout à coup n'était pas très enthousiaste d'essayer le vieux matras et les toilettes sales pour le moment. « La maison d’hôtes se trouve de l’autre côté de la ville et j’ai toujours à ... » Kyle a perdu sa trace en voyant le sourire heureux de Kenny disparaître et être remplacé par un regard attristé et déçu. Il s'est soudainement senti coupable et a imaginé que l'autre garçon était seul. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pourrait être assez tard avant que j'arrive ici. Je ne sais pas si tu dois te lever tôt demain. »

 

« Oh non, ça ne sera pas un problème! De toute façon, je me couche toujours tard. » Rejeta Kenny, son sourire joyeux sur le visage.

 

« D'accord. Dans ce cas ... je vais aller chercher mes affaires! »

 

« Cool! Je te vois plus tard alors! »

 

Et alors, Kyle sortit du petit appartement en souriant nerveusement. Il aimait Kenny. Il n’aimait tout simplement pas la perspective de dormir dans un endroit aussi sale. Ainsi, sur le chemin menant à la maison d’hôtes, Kyle se souvint des produits de nettoyage qu’il devrait acheter le lendemain. Il avait l'impression demain qu'il passerait son temps à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Et se demanda à quel point il avait hérité cette obsession du nettoyage de sa mère. Une fois qu’il a emballé toutes ses affaires, il est immédiatement retourné à l’appartement de Kenny. Il était épuisé et, bien que mourant de faim, il préférait l'idée de dormir plutôt que de manger. Mais quand Kenny lui a demandé s’il voulait prendre une collation de minuit, l’estomac de Kyle ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser une telle invitation. Les garçons se sont donc rendus au café préféré de Kenny, le _Café Désirée_ , qui offrait des collations et des repas chauds jusqu'à 3 heures du matin.

 

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis soulagé de t'avoir comme nouveau colocataire. » Dit Kenny en prenant une gorgée de soda.

 

« Pourquoi ça? » Demanda Kyle, curieux, en mettant une bouchée de riz dans la bouche.

 

« Tu n’as aucune idée du genre de gens bizarres qui ont fait des demains ! J'ai mis cette annonce il y a, genre, deux semaines, et, si les gars avaient la chance de ne pas me voir mourir et s'enfuir ensuite, eh bien, ils étaient les personnes les plus étranges que tu peux rencontrer. Tu sais, de vrais dérangés mentaux! », A déclaré Kenny avec une sincérité si sincère que ses paroles semblaient étrangement drôles. Kyle faillit s'étrangler dans sa nourriture quand un gloussement se fit entendre. Il se nettoya la bouche avec la serviette tout en riant.

 

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. » Dit Kyle alors que sa mémoire se retournait dans les différents lieux qu'il a visités pendant la journée. Il a raconté les aventures de sa journée et ensuite Kenny a partagé ses doses de réunions très désastreuses. Leurs histoires sont à l'origine d'une série de rires et d’éclats de rires dans le café. Malgré le plaisir qu'il avait, après une heure, Kyle pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts, alors les garçons ont décidé de rentrer chez eux et de dormir. Lorsque Kenny le conduisit dans sa chambre, Kyle s'effondra sur le matras usé. Le Juif ne se souciait plus de la saleté ou de l’inconfort de son lit. Il était trop fatigué pour le déranger. Après tout, il vivait dans des conditions bien pires, même si son esprit refusait de le reconnaître parfois. Et il s’est donc endormi, ses dernières pensées se perdant dans le brouillard du temps, regardant des images mélangées de terres enneigées stériles, de hauts gratte-ciel et l'image peu claire d'un grand nazi lui souriant.

 

…

 

Il a fallu trois longues journées à Kyle pour que l'appartement soit correctement nettoyé. Il a acheté du poison pour tuer les souris, a nettoyé les murs, le sol, les petits meubles, la cuisine. Fondamentalement partout. Le Juif était sérieusement inquiet de devenir sa mère, car il était sûr d'être aussi paranoïaque que quand il s'agissait de germes. Après tout, il n'était satisfait de la salle de bain qu'après l'avoir nettoyé et désinfecté cinq fois. Kenny était heureusement la plupart du temps absent à cause de son stage. Il a donc manqué les conflits intérieurs insensés de Kyle, quand il se maudissait et jurait d'être aussi obsédé. Le roux était conscient de son comportement maniaque et tentait de se convaincre que l'endroit était propre, mais il semblait y avoir une force plus élevée qui l'empêchait de se produire. Mais heureusement, à mi-chemin du troisième jour, quelque chose de merveilleux est arrivé. Kyle s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui et une merveilleuse sensation de soulagement s'empara de son esprit et de son corps. L'appartement était d'une propreté éclatante, sentait le frais et semblait attrayant, malgré le manque de mobilier et de décoration. Le Juif s'est effondré sur le vieux canapé en riant presque follement. Son comportement obsessionnel compulsif disparut, tandis qu'un fantastique sentiment de fierté et d'accomplissement envahissait son esprit. Il s'autorisa finalement à se détendre.

 

Kenny est revenu dans la soirée et a été surpris de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit d’eau qui coulerait, de frottement ou d’injure. Il entra silencieusement et respira le parfum agréable des fleurs. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais il pouvait encore voir l'amélioration de l'appartement sous la faible lumière artificielle. Bien que son colocataire ait réagi de manière excessive en ce qui concerne la propreté de l'appartement, il devait admettre que celui-ci paraissait beaucoup mieux, plus confortable et plus attrayant. Le blond était sur le point d'appeler son ami quand il entendit un léger ronflement venant de tout près. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le rouquin endormi paisiblement sur le canapé et était sur le point de partir de la pièce lorsque Kyle s'exprima d'une voix rauque.

 

« Tu es de retour. »

 

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Kenny s’excusa. Il a compris que le Juif devait avoir un sommeil très léger car il n’émettait aucun son.

 

« Ugh ... je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fermé les yeux. » Dit Kyle d'un ton somnolent et se plaignant, pendant qu'il se levait. Il leva les yeux et réalisa que le soleil était déjà couché. « Quelle heure est-il? »

 

« Il est sept heures et demie. » Dit Kenny en regardant sa montre.

 

« Oh, je me suis assoupi pendant des heures! Wow, je devais être vraiment fatigué. »

 

« Haha! Pas étonnant! Je pensais que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais avec le récurage. » Dit Kenny dans un grand rire. « Pour être honnête, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi. »

 

« Moi aussi. » Kyle a avoué avec un sourire gêné. « Mais hé, l'endroit est propre maintenant. »

 

« Je vais le garder ainsi, je te le promets. » Dit Kenny en plaçant sa main gauche sur son cœur et levant la droite sur un signe de serment. Kyle éclata de rire et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, se sentant plutôt affamé après une longue journée de travail. Hélas, il n'y avait rien dedans, seulement un demi-paquet de bière et quelques cornichons.

 

« Oh génial. Nous sommes à court de nourriture. »

 

…

 

Kenny et Kyle ont de nouveau dîné au _Café Désirée_. Les deux garçons étaient trop fatigués et pas d'humeur à faire des courses. Heureusement, grâce aux visites récurrentes de Kenny au café, ils lui ont accordé des réductions spéciales pour lui et ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble depuis que Kyle avait emménagé, car Kenny travaillait très tard les derniers jours et quand il arriverait à la maison, son compagnon de chambre serait déjà profondément endormi. C'était donc une occasion agréable pour les garçons d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

 

« Alors, journaliste, hein? » Demanda Kyle, alors qu'ils mangeaient une soupe chaude.

 

«En fait, mon grand rêve est de devenir écrivain. Le journalisme est ma façon de faire une percée. Tu sais, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans la branche, établir des liens, bâtir une réputation », a expliqué Kenny. «Est-ce que cela te dérange si j'écris un rapport sur les camps pendant la guerre basé sur tes informations? Cela pourrait m'aider à être reconnu. »

 

« Bien sûr, quand tu veux. »

 

« Génial! » Dit joyeusement Kenny en prenant une gorgée de sa cuillère. Kyle grimaça, se sentant un peu incertain et mal à l'aise pour parler de son séjour à Dachau. Il ne savait pas trop comment il camouflerait son séjour de presque deux ans dans le condominium de Herr Cartman. Mais il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant. Il saurait dans le moment même où il pouvait faire confiance à Kenny.

 

« Ne penses-tu pas qu’ils abusent un peu de toi? Je veux dire, ils t’ont mis au travail jusque tard dans la nuit, ils s'attendent à ce que tu sois là tôt le matin et pour quoi? Un prêt misérable? Je veux dire, tu reçois 50% de ce que tu devrais gagner! », A souligné Kyle. Kenny avala sa soupe et fit face à son ami.

 

« Hé, je suis déjà heureux d’être payé. Il y a suffisamment de stages pour lesquels tu ne gagnes pas un sou. » Répondit Kenny en pointant sa cuillère vers Kyle.

 

« Euh… je suppose. Je trouve juste… que c'est injuste. Travailler si dur pour si peu. »

 

« Étrange que tu puisses parler d'équité. Après tout, la façon dont les nazis vous ont traité était loin d'être juste. » Dit Kenny distrait. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il avait dit que lorsqu'il remarqua le silence venant de l'autre côté de lui. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à un étrange visage impassible, mais il put voir de l'émotion dans les yeux verts. « Euh, je suis désolé. Je suppose que c’est quelque chose d’impossible à comparer. »

 

« Totalement! Ce n'était pas comme si moi et le reste des Juifs avions le choix?! », Se révolta Kyle. « C'était… c'était la survie. Oui, à un moment donné, c'était la seule chose qui importait. » Dit-il d'une voix étrange et lointaine, comme s'il se forçait à se souvenir d'un souvenir presque oublié. « Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de tension qu'ils nous ont soumis. D'un jour à l'autre, tu perds ta liberté. Tous tes droits et tes rêves sont effacés. Et tu atterris dans cet enfer de misère, de mort, de maladie, de folie, de désespoir, de famine… » Kyle s'arrêta au milieu de son discours pour prendre une profonde respiration. Il remarqua que les yeux bleus de Kenny reposaient sur sa main droite, sur sa cuillère. Kyle suivit son regard et remarqua que la cuillère avait des gouttes de soupe à cause de la façon dont sa main tremblait. Il posa doucement la cuillère et se frotta les mains. « Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas en parler… je me sens énervé. »

 

« Tu es tous énervés parce que tu gardes ça en toi depuis longtemps », souligna judicieusement Kenny. Kyle sembla un peu pris et regarda l'autre garçon. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand il vit le même regard sage dans les yeux bleus que le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. « Quand as-tu parlé de la guerre pour la dernière fois? »

 

« En fait ... depuis que ça a pris fin, depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma famille. » Avoua Kyle. Il expira nerveusement, tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses boucles. « Ma mère a refusé d'en parler. C'est devenu un tabou à la maison. »

 

« Comment avez-vous tous survécu aussi longtemps? » Demanda soudainement Kenny, émerveillé. «Vous avez dit que vous étiez dans le camp en hiver 43. Comment est-il possible que vous et toute votre famille ayez survécu à ces deux années avec toutes ces atrocités? Je veux dire, quelles sont les chances? » Kyle sentit le sang couler sur son visage. Il regarda Kenny, les yeux écarquillés, la culpabilité et la honte gravées dans son visage. Et instantanément, l’autre ne croirait jamais aucun de ses mensonges. Pourtant, il a décidé d'essayer.

 

« Nous avons eu de la chance. » Dit-il doucement, alors qu'il reprenait sa cuillère, ignorant à quel point sa main tremblait et prit quelques gorgées de sa soupe.

 

« C'était plus que de la chance. C'est plus qu'évident! Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais? » Kenny a répondu clairement offensé. « Tu caches clairement quelque chose. Mais c’est pas grave si tu ne me fait pas confiance pour me dire la vérité! », Ajouta-t-il amèrement.

 

Kyle leva la tête sous le choc. Les mots de Kenny lui avaient piqué le cœur. Son estomac a tourné à la sensation. Il savait que la blonde avait prononcé ces mots par colère. Peut-être que c'était une façon de le faire parler. Mais le roux avait le sentiment affreux que Kenny se sente vraiment exclu. Il se demanda à quel point le blond était si seul qu'il avait désespérément besoin de camaraderie. Parce que Kyle avait déjà compris, lors de leur première rencontre, que le sourire facile de Kenny n’était qu’une façade. Un sourire qui cachait sa vraie souffrance. Parce que le lien étroit entre le garçon et la mort devait avoir des conséquences. Le Juif pouvait imaginer à quel point il était facile pour les gens de ne pas comprendre un phénomène aussi étrange et de s'en effrayer. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point la société fermerait Kenny. Comme il devrait être pénible pour Kenny d’essayer continuellement de se faire des amis, mais seulement de les perdre à nouveau. Souhaiter que les gens lui fassent confiance, mais ne reçoivent que de la méfiance. Kyle regarda son bol de soupe avec culpabilité puis revint vers son ami.

 

« Je ne peux pas en parler ici. » Kyle murmura confidentiellement et Kenny, qui sembla soudain très pressé de finir sa soupe, leva la tête pour rencontrer de sérieux yeux verts. Sa cuillère resta coincée entre ses dents pendant quelques secondes de surprise. « Je ne veux pas ... je ne peux pas risquer que les autres l'écoutent. » Expliqua le rouquin.

 

Kenny hocha lentement la tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'effrayait dans ses yeux vert forêt. Il s'était attendu à lire la peur à l'époque où Kyle prononçait ces mots. Au lieu de cela, il a vu beaucoup de souffrances. Et se demanda jusqu'où il voulait vraiment entendre la vérité.


	44. Confiance

Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur un canapé usé dans un petit salon simple aux murs gris et nus.

 

Leurs visages reflétaient leur jeunesse, privés de toute ride, d'une peau parfaite, ferme et douce. Mais leurs yeux avaient l'air vieux. Leurs profondeurs reflètent l’horrible réalité à laquelle ils ont été forcés de témoigner trop tôt. Des yeux façonnés par les défis difficiles auxquels ils ont été confrontés au cours de leur jeune âge. De vieux yeux sages contre de jeunes personnages étaient le signe que quelqu'un devait grandir plus vite que supposé. Kenny s'assit sur le canapé en face de Kyle, en silence. Il regarda patiemment le rouquin se frotter les mains pendant qu'il invoquait le courage de raconter ce qui s'était passé à Dachau. Après un long moment de contemplation, Kyle leva les yeux pour rencontrer Kenny et se mit à parler.

 

« Il y avait cet officier SS à Dachau pour lequel tout le monde était terrifié. Éric Theodore Cartman. Tu as peut-être entendu parler ou lu de lui. Il est l’un des nombreux nazis qui se sont enfuis après la fin de la guerre et qui ont disparu. J'ai eu le malheur de tomber sous son intérêt, à l'époque. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait fait de ma vie un enfer vivant. Il m'a engagé dans un jeu de survie écœurant. C'est lui qui m'a chargé de chercher les corps. "

 

Kyle a commencé son recomptage. Il essaya de respirer calmement, car il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler et voulait cacher ses nerfs de sa voix. Ce qu'il a échoué lamentablement. Il émit un son en se raclant la gorge et espéra que sa voix semblerait moins tremblante.

« De temps en temps, il organisait ces fêtes folles pour ses amis. Il y a eu cette époque où il n’avait pas de musicien, ce qui était pour lui une véritable catastrophe…. Mais il avait chez lui ce violon qu'il avait épargné une fois d'être détruit par les soldats. Mon violon. »

 

Kenny haleta d'incrédibilité et Kyle sourit. « Je sais. Quelles sont les chances que cela se produise? Il a vite découvert que j'étais son propriétaire et on m'a demandé de jouer du violon pendant la fête. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool et d'opium et tout est devenu incontrôlable. » Kyle s'interrompit. C'était la partie difficile. Il avait soudainement des doutes. Quand ils étaient au café, il pensa qu'il devrait dire à Kenny toute la vérité. Il avait senti qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel qu'il était sur le point de lui dire. Quelque chose que même sa famille ne savait pas. Il avait besoin d'être sûr. « Kenny, tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras jamais à personne ce que je vais te dire. Très peu de gens le savent. Tu peux me promettre de garder le secret? »

 

« Oui, je te le promets », dit Kenny avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important que Kyle ait besoin du secret absolu? « Mes lèvres sont scellées. » Kyle hocha la tête, se redressa légèrement et ramassa l'endroit où il s'était arrêté.

 

« Nous avons fait l'amour. » Dit-il sèchement, ses yeux se posant sur les yeux bleus. Kenny écarquilla les yeux et expira un halètement silencieux. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, il choisit de rester silencieux et Kyle prit cela comme un signe pour continuer. « Mais c'était plus que du sexe. Cette nuit nous… nous nous sommes connectés. Et puis tout a changé. L'intimidation a cessé. Il a épargné ma vie quand je me suis mis dans le pétrin. C’est vrai que c’était de la torture, mais c’était le seul moyen de me garder en vie. Il a empêché mon père d'être envoyé en Pologne pour y être gazé. Et puis, au cours de l’été 43, je suis tombé très malade. J'étais sur le point de mourir. Mais ensuite, il m'a emmené chez lui dans le secret et j'ai récupéré. Et quand j'étais mieux, il m'a nommé son nouveau comptable. Il s'est débarrassé de son ancien comptable en l'accusant d'homosexualité. »

 

Kyle fit une pause. Il entrelaça ses doigts et regarda ses mains pendant quelques instants. Il émit un halètement tremblant en réalisant que parler du passé lui faisait plus mal que prévu. Il dut prendre de profondes inspirations pour se forcer à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Mais Kenny pouvait déjà voir l’eau dans les coins des yeux du rouquin. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et Kyle releva la tête, surpris par le toucher. Leurs yeux étaient fermés pendant quelques instants et Kenny sourit doucement.

 

« Continue. Tu te sentira mieux après. Tu verras. »Il l'encouragea doucement et quelques larmes involontaires s'échappèrent des yeux de Kyle. Il renifla et sourit. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas être jugé.

 

« Ma famille était encore dans le camp de travail. Tu comprends donc, au bout de quelques jours, je lui demandais de les protéger. Il m'a juré de le faire à condition de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Comme tu peux le deviner, c'était le sexe qu'il voulait. Mais pas forcé. Il le voulait volontiers. Et c’est ce qui s’est passé. Ma famille a été transférée dans les cuisines du camp, ce qui en fait le meilleur endroit pour survivre là-bas. Quant à Éric et moi… nous nous sommes rapprochés. Nous avons tous deux nié nous-mêmes gagner des sentiments les uns pour les autres, mais nous avons fini par être confrontés à la réalité. C'est arrivé en décembre cette année-là, lorsque mon meilleur ami, Stan, est venu à Dachau. »

 

Kyle s'arrêta à nouveau, se concentrant pour adapter tous les souvenirs correctement, chronologiquement, logiquement. Kenny le regarda avec espoir. « Après que ma famille et moi ayons été déportés, Stan a écrit lui-même dans le parti nazi pour se rapprocher des rangs les plus élevés et avoir un accès plus facile à mes allées et venues. Il avait acheté une usine pour pouvoir y faire travailler des Juifs, un moyen de sauver leur vie. Il est venu à Dachau pour acheter des Juifs, mais il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là-bas. »

 

« Mec, ce sont des coïncidences vraiment folles. C’est comme le destin! » Murmura Kenny, complètement immergé dans l’histoire de Kyle.

 

« Je sais… De toute façon, Éric, bien sûr, a découvert que nous étions amis. Il a d'abord pensé que nous essayions de le coincer, mais lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, il m'a laissé la liberté de choisir entre rester et partir. J'ai choisi de rester. Mes parents et mon frère sont allés à l’usine de Stan, sous sa protection, pendant que je restais à Dachau, sous la direction d’Éric. C’est pourquoi nous avons tous survécu à ces deux ans et demi. Lorsque les alliés ont commencé à fermer en Allemagne, j'ai planifié son évasion. Il a pris l'avion avec son ami au Venezuela quelques jours avant que les Alliés n'entrent dans Dachau. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui… »

 

Dit Kyle en s'essuyant les yeux. Il détestait pleurer en public, mais les larmes coulaient à sa guise. Il a expiré nerveusement. « Très peu de gens sont au courant de ma relation avec Éric. Stan bien sûr, le majordome, le cuisinier, le meilleur ami d’Éric et toi maintenant. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à ma famille. Je suis presque sûr que mon père et mon frère soupçonnent quelque chose, mais je n’ai jamais osé leur dire la vérité. Je ne leur ai jamais dit que j'aimais Éric, car je suis sûr qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais. Et je sais que cela ne ferait que les tuer. Ils en ont déjà assez. » Kyle expliqua d'un ton plus désespéré que prévu, alors il se tut.

 

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit doucement Kenny. « Ça doit être si difficile pour toi. Tomber amoureux de la personne qualifiée d'ennemi. »

 

« C'est ça. » Dit Kyle dans un murmure. « Il me manque tous les jours. Je n'ai rien de lui. Pas même une photo. Seuls mes souvenirs et même ceux en qui je n’ai plus confiance… » Kyle prit une profonde inspiration et libéra ses dernières larmes chaudes. «Il n’y a rien de plus horrible que de penser que tu n’es pas complet. Qu'une partie de ton âme t'ait été enlevée. »

 

Kenny hocha la tête et sourit avec compassion. Il s'approcha doucement de Kyle et ferma le petit espace entre eux. Il mit soigneusement ses bras autour du dos de Kyle et lui caressa doucement le dos. Il pouvait entendre la respiration tremblante de Kyle, il se forçait à ne pas pleurer. Et étonné de la persévérance de son ami. Il a défini son caractère, qui était sans aucun doute, volontaire.

 

« Tu es une personne très courageuse, Kyle. » Dit Kenny en relâchant le rouquin de son étreinte. « Et je suis honoré d'avoir votre confiance. Je jure que je ne le mentionnerai jamais à personne. Déjà. »

 

« Merci. » Dit Kyle dans un petit rire. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désordre dans lequel il avait regardé maintenant et s'était essuyé le visage pendant des dizaines de fois.

 

« La vie est une chose étrange. » Dit Kenny d'une voix lointaine. « Je crois que tout arrive pour une raison. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je continue de mourir, mais je suis sûr qu’il doit y avoir un but. Je suppose qu'un jour, je vais découvrir… En attendant, je vais simplement passer outre. » Dit Kenny avec un sourire blessé. « Je crois qu'il y a un destin. Celui qui trouve des moyens de se réaliser. Éric et toi êtes destinés à être ensemble. C'est indéniable. Même si le reste du monde est contre. J'espère vraiment que le destin trouvera un nouveau moyen de vous réunir à nouveau. » Kyle hocha la tête, n'ayant plus la force de parler d’Éric. « Au fait, tu te sens mieux maintenant? »

 

« En fait, oui. » Dit Kyle avec un large sourire. « Je me sens comme ... comme si un poids très lourd a été libéré de mes épaules. »

 

« Ça a dû être dur de ne pas parler de lui pendant un an. »

 

« C'était le cas. Pourtant, je pense que je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler de lui et de la guerre pendant un certain temps. Tu sais, guérir. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été prêt à en parler avec qui que ce soit il y a quelques mois. » Kyle a avoué, l'air fatigué, mais vraiment soulagé.

 

« Je suppose que tout se passe en temps voulu. » Dit judicieusement Kenny.

 

Et ainsi, les deux jeunes hommes aux vieux yeux se turent. Ils restèrent longtemps assis tranquillement, appréciant le silence, contemplant la vie. Les deux se demandèrent si le destin les avait aussi réunis. S'il avait un plan pour les faire devenir amis. Parce qu'ils étaient frères dans l'âme, s'entraidant dans leurs propres problèmes intérieurs.

 

…

 

Les jours passaient, devenaient plus courts, plus sombres et plus froids. C’était la première fois que Kyle ne passait pas sa Hanoukka avec sa famille. Il tenta de compenser la déception de sa mère par un appel téléphonique longue distance. Les voyages coûteux et les heures de travail bien remplies étaient ses excuses pour ne pas venir à South Park. Kyle avait bien sûr quelques jours de congé pendant les vacances. Mais rater cette fête d’hiver avec sa famille était comme un rituel de passage à l’âge adulte, à l’indépendance. Il sentait qu'il en avait besoin pour pouvoir mener sa propre vie. Car autant qu’il aimait sa famille, sa mère était extrêmement dominante et revendiquante. Il craignait qu'elle essaye de contrôler sa vie. Et son père, aussi attentionné et compréhensif qu’il était, serait probablement d’accord avec sa femme et suivrait sa règle. Alors au lieu de cela, Kyle est resté à New York.

 

Il est allé à l'église avec Kenny à la nuit de Noël. Kenny n’était pas vraiment du genre religieux, mais il se sentait obligé d’aller à l’église à cette date et Kyle n’a pas l’ennui de l’emporter. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le Juif assistait à une messe catholique, il l’avait fait plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était enfant pour donner compagnie à Stan. En réalité, il sympathisait avec les idéologies chrétiennes, qui étaient pratiquement les mêmes que celles des Juifs.

 

Les cours de Kyle à la Manhattan School of Music ont commencé la deuxième semaine de janvier. Il a donc abandonné son emploi à temps plein au magasin de meubles. Heureusement, il a reçu une bourse qui, ajoutée à son travail de comptable, lui a permis de payer ses dépenses et d’avoir encore un peu dépassé. Les enseignants ont vite découvert que Kyle était non seulement extrêmement talentueux, mais aussi l'un des élèves les plus intéressés et les plus enthousiastes. Le Juif possédait une passion rare pour la musique, ce qui impressionna le corps enseignant et inspira ses co-étudiants. Les premières évaluations reflétaient son travail perfectionniste et créatif. En avril, Kyle était en tête de la classe et était considéré comme une nouvelle étoile montante de la musique. Les professeurs voyent un avenir radieux devant lui et parlent déjà de le rejoindre dans un orchestre pour un stage l'année suivante.

 

Le roux a annoncé la bonne nouvelle au domicile de ses parents, qui étaient plus que fiers de ses réalisations, lorsqu'il a décidé de passer le long week-end de Pâques à South Park. Il n’était pas surpris de voir que rien n’avait changé dans cette petite ville folle, à l’exception de son frère, qui était plus grand et qui entrait clairement dans la pré-puberté. Kyle avait apprécié son week-end dans une certaine mesure (Ike devenait furieusement impoli, des extraterrestres insistaient pour rendre visite à la ville, certains Chinois fous décidèrent de construire un mur colossal autour de South Park et sa mère organisa une manifestation contre celle-ci.) il était de retour à New York. Il monta les escaliers (l'ascenseur était toujours en panne) et pouvait déjà entendre le son de la machine à dactylographier Kenny. Kyle sourit. La blonde avait réussi à trouver un emploi dans le Daily Journal de New York. Il a écrit un article sur le mystérieux « Mystérion », un justicier masqué qui a aidé la police de New York à traquer les criminels.

 

« Hey! Regardez qui est de retour! » Kenny accueillit son ami avec un large sourire lorsque le roux ouvrit la porte. « Comment était South Park? »

 

« Ah, comme d'habitude. » Répondit Kyle avec un haussement d'épaules, pas vraiment d'humeur à parler des événements étranges qui continuent de se produire à cet endroit. « Tu écris encore un article sur Mystérion? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour lire le titre « Mystérion aide à résoudre un autre cas. » Kenny hocha la tête avec plaisir et continua à taper. «Tu as vraiment une façon personnelle d'écrire sur ce gars. C’est comme si tu savais comment il pense, comment il est. »

 

« Tu le penses vraiment? » Dit Kenny avec un mélange de fierté et de gêne en mettant une main derrière sa tête. « Je suppose que j'ai de bonnes compétences en écriture. »

 

« Tu plaisantes? Parfois, on a l’impression que tu es dans l’esprit du gars. Tout le monde n'a pas un tel talent. » Complimenta Kyle en prenant un soda au réfrigérateur. Il leva son front, voyant qu'il était presque vide à nouveau. Il était sûr que s'il était revenu dans une semaine, le réfrigérateur gagnerait des toiles d'araignées. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose à ce sujet à son ami quand on sonna à la porte. « J’y vais. » Kyle ouvrit la porte et rencontra un homme d'âge moyen avec de grosses lunettes, vêtu d'un costume sombre et tenant un petit porte-documents à la main droite. « Puis-je vous aider? »

 

« Je cherche Kyle Broflovski. » L'homme, neutre, essaya de forcer un petit sourire. Kyle devint immédiatement méfiant et pouvait entendre que la frappe en arrière-plan s'était arrêtée.

 

« Et vous êtes? » Demanda Kyle avec suspicion. Il ne faisait pas que dire à cet étranger qui il était sans savoir qui et pourquoi cet homme se tenait à sa porte.

 

« John Coopper. Je suis avec le bureau américain du Conseil en chef pour le crime de guerre ». L’homme a présenté son identité. Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit lorsqu'il vit le badge officiel. « J’ai besoin des précisions de Mr. Broflovski au jugeait de Stan Marsh et Éric Cartman. » En entendant ces mots, Kenny se leva immédiatement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était préoccupé par son ami et pouvait déjà voir la tension monter sur le dos de Kyle. L'inconnu leva les sourcils en voyant que le roux le regardait. Le jeune homme avait perdu toute la couleur de son visage. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à réagir à ses paroles.

 

« Je suis Kyle Broflovski. » Dit doucement Kyle. « S'il vous plaît, entrez. » Il fit un geste et l'homme acquiesça de la tête. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, Kenny et Kyle échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Je vais faire du thé. » Dit Kenny et son ami acquiesça.

 

Kyle pouvait sentir sa fréquence cardiaque augmenter de manière alarmante. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il aspirait à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Stan et à Éric, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité. C'était un sentiment contrasté et l'anticipation le tuait. Pourtant, il a tout fait pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Alors il se dirigea vers la table, prit la machine à écrire et les papiers et fit signe à M. Cooper de s'asseoir. Il s'est ensuite assis et a regardé l'homme ouvrir son petit porte-documents et en prendre des papiers. Kyle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il savait qu'il tremblait. Sa gorge devint sèche comme un désert. Son sang coulait si vite qu'il devenait étourdi. Son estomac se retournait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu des crampes. Et pourtant, de l'extérieur, il avait l'air calme, même s'il y avait une certaine anxiété à lire sur son visage.

 

« Confirmez-vous d’avoir été le comptable du officier SS Éric Cartman au camp de Dachau entre le 25 août 1943 et le 30 avril 1945?», Demanda l’homme d'une voix neutre.

 

« Oui. » Répondit Kyle d'une voix douce mais claire.

 

« Confirmez-vous avoir été témoin de la transaction entre le Juif, le 23 décembre 1943, de l'usine du vêtement Marsh à Lindonhof, entre le camp de Dachau et 82 Juifs, passée entre le fonctionnaire SS Éric Cartman et le membre du parti nazi Stan Marsh? »

 

« Oui. » Kyle observa l'homme qui gribouillait quelque chose sur un papier. Kenny a quant à lui servi le thé.

 

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour accompagner le thé. » Kenny s'excusa. Il était tellement habitué à laisser les courses et la cuisine à Kyle qu’il consommait pratiquement tout son bétail pendant l’absence de son ami. Il était gêné de ne pas avoir de cookies à offrir.

 

« C'est bon. Juste le thé va bien. Merci. » L'homme dit poliment et sourit sincèrement pour la première fois. Kenny hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil fugitif à son ami et s'assit sur le canapé, inquiet. « Selon les informations que j’ai réussi à recueillir, vous et Stan Marsh avez fréquenté l’école primaire d’Offenbach. Pourriez-vous me dire comment votre ami est entré dans cette affaire d'usine? »

 

  Kyle écouta attentivement la question de l’homme et soupira presque de soulagement. Il se rendit compte que M. Cooper enquêtait sur le rôle de Stan dans la guerre. Il savait que ses parents et les autres familles juives avaient ouvert un processus pour exempter Stan de tout crime de guerre. Il réalisa que c’était sa chance de parler bien pour la défense de son meilleur ami et de réitérer l’amitié, la loyauté et l’aide inconditionnelles de Stan.

 

« Oui, je le peux. » Murmura Kyle. Kenny sourit du canapé. Il ne manqua pas le soupçon d’espoir et de détermination dans la voix du rouquin. Et instinctivement, il savais que tout irait bien.


	45. Immortalisé par la mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous allez me lynché pour ce chapitre.

« Stan et moi étions les meilleurs amis depuis l'école primaire. »

 

Kyle dit à Mr. Cooper avec un petit sourire. « Quand Hitler est arrivé au pouvoir et que les Juifs ont commencé à être déportés, sa famille a aidé les miens à se cacher pendant trois ans et demi. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les nazis ont découvert notre cachette et nous avons été déportés à Dachau. Stan a rejoint le parti nazi peu de temps après pour pouvoir me retrouver, ainsi que ma famille, ce qu'il a fait. Son plan était depuis le début de sauver autant de vies que possible en faisant travailler des juifs dans son usine, qu’il avait achetée avec l’aide des fonds du Parti. C’est la véritable raison de cette transaction. Celui qui a sauvé de nombreuses vies, y compris celle de ma famille. » Mr. Cooper a griffonné quelque chose sur son papier puis a regardé Kyle avec une expression neutre.

 

« Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas allé avec lui. » Kyle déglutit. Il savait que c'était une question et non une déclaration.

 

« Je ... je ne pouvais pas y aller. », dit le roux dans un murmure, ce qui était vrai. Mais pas pour la raison que M. Cooper a pensé. Le garçon aux cheveux roux baissa les yeux, mais M. Cooper avait déjà lu la douleur.

 

« Votre recomptage correspond aux autres. » Dit M. Cooper en remettant les papiers dans son petit porte-documents. « Les différents rapports de familles juives, y compris le vôtre; Nous avons déjà souligné le rôle de M. Marsh dans la guerre, mais je devais le confirmer avec la personne qui avait préparé les documents pour la transaction. » Il se leva et tendit la main, souriant pour la première fois. Kyle se leva rapidement et lui serra la main. « Je livrerai ce rapport au Conseil de guerre. Votre ami sera bientôt libéré de toute accusation de crime de guerre. »

 

Kyle sourit largement, son cœur se réchauffant même si son meilleur ami pourrait bientôt avoir une vie libre. Il était heureux que la vérité soit apparue et que Stan soit reconnu comme son héros. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de Kenny qui lui sourit en levant les pouces. Kyle pouvait sentir son cœur vouloir éclater de joie et devait se retenir de sauter et de rire sous le coup de l'excitation. Il a conduit M. Cooper à la porte, cachant tout son bonheur éclatant.

 

« Merci. » C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer dire. M. Cooper sortit de l'appartement, mais avant que Kyle ne ferme la porte, il se retourna, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose d'important.

 

« J'ai aussi des informations sur Éric Cartman qui pourraient vous concerner », a déclaré M. Cooper alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à Kyle. Tout le bonheur des jeunes traits du Juif a disparu pour être remplacé par la tension. M. Cooper ne pouvait qu'imaginer les actes répréhensibles que le Juif devait vivre sous la domination des SS. Il était certain que ses nouvelles apporteraient un peu de paix au jeune homme. « Il y a quelques semaines, Simon Wiesenthal l'a retrouvé caché au Mexique. Il est l’un de nos meilleurs chasseurs nazis. Un Juif, tout comme vous. Selon ses informations, une dernière confrontation entre lui et Éric Cartman aurait eu lieu à Rio Alsaseca. Le SS a été vue pour la dernière fois en train de tomber de 39 mètres de Big Banana Falls. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute. »

 

  1. Cooper a vu le choc hanté sur le visage du jeune Juif. Il inclina légèrement la tête avant de tourner le dos au roux et de descendre les escaliers. Il partit en croyant avoir libéré le rouquin d'un terrible fantôme du passé. Il est parti en pensant que ce jeune homme pouvait désormais continuer sa vie sans craindre de devoir faire face à l'auteur de ses tourments à Dachau. Peu il savait qu'il avait laissé une âme déchirée dans l'appartement.



 

En entendant les mots de M. Cooper, Kyle se paralysa. Ses oreilles sont devenues sourdes. Il n'a pas entendu Kenny l'appeler. Il n'a pas entendu ses demandes désespérées. Tout ce qu’il entendit, c’était la voix de l’homme qui résonnait dans sa tête… _personne ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute_ … Un dur bruit d’eau en chute libre emplit sa tête. Sa vision était brouillée par des larmes involontaires qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Sa vision est devenue floue. Il ne vit pas M. Cooper partir, il ne vit pas la porte se fermer, il ne vit pas le visage inquiet de Kenny juste devant le sien. Il ne vit que des litres et des litres d'eau féroce qui tombaient d'en haut. Il ne vit que l'abîme sans fin d'une eau tumultueuse et cruelle. Il se sentit sombrer dans son fond froid. Il se noyait à l'agonie. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Quelque chose dans le cœur de son âme s'est fissuré et il est mort. Il ne sentait pas les mains de Kenny saisir ses épaules, il ne le sentait pas le secouer. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était qu'il était en train de mourir. Il ne ressentait que de la froideur. Des frissons lui parcourent le dos, des sueurs froides balayent son corps. Et puis la douleur est venue. Cruel et sans merci. Dans des tremblements sauvages. Dans les halètements grossiers. L'air était pris dans sa gorge. Sa respiration devint inégale.

 

Sa vision est revenue et il pouvait voir les yeux bleus élargis de Kenny. Ses oreilles revinrent et il pouvait entendre Kenny crier son nom, encore et encore. Ses sens étaient de retour et il pouvait sentir les doigts serrer ses épaules, alors qu'il était secoué. Il pouvait sentir les ongles creuser la peau de ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne chair. Ça faisait mal, mais rien comparé à la douleur perçante dans sa poitrine. Comme une dague coincée dans son cœur et qui s’approfondissait lentement, le torturant avec une douleur croissante.

 

« Il est mort. » Murmura Kyle dans un doux murmure. « Éric est mort. »

 

Kenny s’arrêta de crier et de trembler pour regarder les yeux de son ami. Un instant, il crut avoir perdu Kyle. Il était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Il avait perdu toute couleur de son visage. Il ne respirait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Et bien que des larmes aient jailli des yeux verts, elles ont été privées de vie. Les orbes de la forêt étaient remplis de vide, de néant, de ténèbres. Il essaya de réveiller Kyle de cette étrange transe mais, même s'il avait appelé son nom et l'avoir supplié de revenir à lui-même, rien ne s'était passé. Kenny pouvait sentir la panique remplir son cœur. Il pouvait sentir les ténèbres envelopper son ami. Et puis il a parlé. Les mots condamnés. Et ses yeux verts étaient sur les siens. Rempli de douleur, d'agonie, de tourment.

 

« Ils n’ont pas retrouvé son corps. Il a peut-être survécu, Kyle. » Dit Kenny, essayant de saisir ce petit espoir qui existait toujours, aussi vain que cela puisse paraître, aussi improbable que ce soit. Parce que Kyle avait besoin de ce petit cerceau pour vivre.

 

« N-N ‘as-tu pas entendu ce qu'il a dit? » Dit Kyle dans des halètement étouffées. Sa gorge était brûlante. Il ne pouvait que goûter le feu. « 39 mètre de haut! Personne ne peut… personne ne peut… » Kyle prononça ses propres mots, tout en plaçant une main tremblante devant sa bouche, réprimant les sanglots tremblants. Ses yeux brûlaient alors que de chaudes larmes salées cascadaient silencieusement. Il cligna des yeux alors que le monde autour de lui s'effondrait. Ses jambes ont voulu donner. Ils étaient trop lourds et engourdis. Sa poitrine était brûlée par la douleur perçante. De la peine. De l'agonie. Il pouvait sentir le feu se propager dans ses veines comme une fièvre mortelle. Il sentit Kenny le tenir dans ses bras, le soutenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas et le traîna sur le canapé. Il se sentait couché… _personne ne pourrait survivre à une telle chute…_ Éric Cartman était mort. Était parti. Et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Déjà. "Je ne me souviens pas de son visage!" La voix de Kyle était aiguë. "Je ne peux pas me souvenir!"

 

Kenny a essayé en vain de lui dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il a essayé de lui dire que rien n'était défini jusqu'à ce qu'un corps ait été retrouvé. Il caressa les boucles rouges en murmurant les mots apaisants. Mais il savait que c'était en vain. Qui pourrait survivre à une telle chute? Kyle était trop rationnel pour croire en de telles réalités insaisissables. Et il avait déjà sombré dans le plus profond abîme de douleur. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que Kenny puisse faire, alors il murmura les mots idéalistes et parla de rêves irréalistes. Il voulait, il avait besoin que Kyle ait encore de l'espoir dans sa vie. Parce que si l’espoir mourait, pour quoi d’autre va vivre?

 

Ce qui aurait dû être un jour à célébrer est devenu triste. Kyle était sûr de vivre un cauchemar. Rien de ce qu'il a jamais vécu dans sa vie ne lui a fait si mal. C'était un nouveau type de douleur qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais ressentir. C'était une sorte de douleur qui enlevait toute volonté de vivre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait goûter, c'était la perte et la mort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait respirer était le chagrin et la misère. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'était de la tristesse, un puits de tristesse sans fond. Les mots de Kenny sonnaient creux. Ils étaient creux. C'étaient des mots privés de toute vérité, tissant un beau mensonge, peignant un monde rempli d'espoir. Ils ne l’ont pas atteint _… personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute…_ Éric était mort. Et c'était ça.

 

« S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. » Murmura légèrement Kenny. Kyle perdrait le désir de sa vie. Il choisirait de mourir. Qu'il s'agisse de maladie ou de suicide, il mourrait. Le blond ne pouvait pas permettre cela. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Ses paroles n’ont pas atteint le cœur de son ami. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

 

Les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur palpait. Kenny avait finalement abandonné. Sa main qui avait reposé sur le bras de la rouquine la quitta, son membre devint alors froid. Il se leva pour quitter la pièce, pour laisser Kyle être. Kenny a abandonné, ignorant qu'il avait prononcé les mots justes. _Ce n’est pas ce qu’il aurait voulu._ Les yeux de Kyle se sont aussitôt desséchés et il a commencé à haleter, alors que ses respirations respiraient profondément. Les mots s'enfoncèrent dans sa tête. Il pouvait imaginer que le nazi leur parlaient. Il n'aurait jamais permis à Kyle de céder à sa misère. Parce que Kyle était le genre à abandonner. Il était têtu. Kyle était un survivant. Il s'assit rapidement pour regarder le blond rapidement. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il aurait voulu. La réalisation le frappa comme un coup de poing cruel et Kyle le savait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la vie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner et être vaincu par la mort. Parce qu’il choisirait le moment, il déshonorerait la mémoire d’Éric. Le Juif déglutit douloureusement. Éric ne lui permettrait jamais d'abandonner. Pas même après la mort.

 

…

 

Des semaines passèrent et Kyle se réveillait chaque jour devant une réalité amère et tourmentée. Le monde était devenu un endroit plus gris et solitaire sans lui. Kyle s'est rendu compte que ces deux années de sa vie séparées du nazi étaient supportables parce qu'il croyait si profondément qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Peu importait quand. Peu importe combien de temps. Tant qu'ils l'ont fait. C’était cette conviction, cette certitude, ce cerceau qui lui donnait de la patience. Cela l'avait conduit à suivre ses rêves. Mais tout cela s’est éteint avec les mots de M. Cooper.

 

C’est la mémoire d’Éric qui l’a fait continuer. Kyle a résisté à son désespoir les premiers jours en se disant qu'il ne voudrait jamais le voir dans un état dépressif. Il ne voudrait jamais qu’il succombe à sa misère et soit vaincu par la cruauté de la vie. Il se dit cela maintes et maintes fois jusqu'au jour où Kyle comprit qu'il y avait un moyen de garder Éric en vie. Il comprit qu'il avait le pouvoir d'immortaliser le nazi. Éric Cartman vivrait à travers la mémoire. Et à travers son violon. Parce que le Juif avait beaucoup, beaucoup de compositions écrites avec Éric Cartman. Depuis le jour où ils ont été séparés, il a refusé de les jouer. Il ne pouvait pas, les souvenirs gravés en eux étaient trop douloureux. Mais c'était leur retour. Maintenant, c’est ces mêmes souvenirs qui ont préservé la santé mentale de Kyle. Maintenant, il les jouait tous les jours, sans cesse. Il avait besoin de les jouer. Pour honorer sa mémoire. Pour garder Éric en vie dans la musique qu'ils ont créée.

 

Quant à Kenny, dire qu'il avait été surpris par Kyle était un euphémisme. Il y avait un moment où il croyait vraiment que le roux avait abandonné la vie. Mais ensuite, le lendemain, Kyle a simplement repris sa vie quotidienne. Bien sûr, il avait l'air malade, il semblait que toute l'énergie de la vie lui avait été aspirée. Mais toujours, il a suivi des cours de musique et a ensuite effectué son travail de comptable. Le blond avait détesté arriver à la maison si tard dans la journée, mais son patron l'avait retenu avec des tas de travail. Kenny avait été inquiet toute la journée avec son ami. Mais cette nuit-là, il jeta un coup d’œil dans la chambre de Kyle et soupira de soulagement. Le Juif aux cheveux roux dormait paisiblement. Kenny a pris l'habitude de voir son ami tous les jours. Il s’assurait qu’il mangeait, qu’il dormait bien, qu’il avait toujours quelque chose à penser, à part la mort du nazi. Et donc, en quelques semaines à peine, il a vu Kyle lentement, mais progressivement, sortir de la fosse dépressive. Il a commencé à sourire un peu, il a parlé plus, il a mangé plus. Et il jouait du violon. Magnifiquement. Tout le temps. La musique était devenue sa seule passion. Sa raison de vivre. Sa volonté de vivre une vie sans lui.

 

L'année académique s'est terminée fin juin. Kyle a indéniablement terminé sa première année à la Manhattan School of Music avec les scores les plus élevés sans surprise. Cela faisait des années qu'un élève aussi talentueux venait dans cette école. Sa renommée s'était entre-temps répandue dans toute l'école. Il était déjà une légende et ses professeurs étaient déterminés à faire connaître sa renommée hors des murs de l'école. Suivant la tradition, la fin de l'année a été célébrée par un concert d'étudiants. La famille et les amis ont été invités, mais le plus important, les billets ont été vendus au grand public. Kenny, qui était l’invité d’honneur de Kyle, n’a pas été surpris de constater que de nombreuses compositions accentuaient davantage la performance de Kyle. Son violon se démarquait du reste des violons et quand son moment de soliste est arrivé, il a définitivement brillé comme le musicien le plus brillant.

 

Kenny a aidé Kyle de toutes les manières possibles et a écrit une critique favorable dans le journal à propos du concert, donnant un indice léger mais clair selon lequel Kyle Broflovski était un violoniste prometteur. C'est aussi Kenny qui a convaincu Kyle de sortir de l'appartement, pendant ses jours gratuits (Kyle travaillait maintenant dans un supermarché), la plupart du temps le week-end. La météo estivale leur a permis de pique-niquer à Central Park. Kenny aimait socialiser avec son camarade de chambre. Ils s'étaient fortement liés en peu de temps et, malgré ses manières extraverties, le blond avait peu d'amis. C'était la chose mourante.

 Un jour, Kyle décida de prendre son violon et de jouer un peu dans le parc après le déjeuner. Jouer dehors, à l'ombre des arbres, ses pieds nus touchant l'herbe, était beaucoup plus agréable que dans un vieil appartement gris. Ainsi, le lendemain, il reprit le violon, puis le suivant et ceux qui le suivirent. Au milieu de l'été, les gens sont venus dans le parc, sachant qu'un jeune violoniste jouerait dans le parc afin de pouvoir se détendre dans la fraîcheur du parc et profiter de la musique. À un moment donné, les gens sont venus parler avec Kyle, la plupart par curiosité, d'autres simplement pour complimenter son talent.

 

« Tu es en train de devenir célèbre. » Dit Kenny avec un grand sourire, après qu'un couple soit passé près des garçons et remercia Kyle pour la magnifique performance.

 

« Ah, je suis juste content qu'ils apprécient la musique autant que j'aime la jouer. Au moins, personne ne me renvoie ou ne me dit d'arrêter. » Dit Kyle en plaisantant.

 

« Ils seraient fous s'ils le faisaient. » Kenny éclata de rire. « Est-ce que ça s'est déjà passé, au fait ? »

 

« Non, jamais. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire qui reflétait sa fierté et un peu de malice. « Tu sais, Tu pourrais aussi être célèbre avec ta voix de ténor. », fit remarquer le roux.

 

Il y a eu cette fois où Kenny a rejoint le Juif et a chanté quelques opérettes. Kyle avait été surpris et émerveillé par la voix puissante de la blonde. Il a appris que Kenny était ce jour-là autodidactique. Il s'était appris à chanter dans son enfance, car il voulait travailler dans un cirque et jouer de la musique d'ambiance. Il était rapidement devenu célèbre, étiqueté comme un enfant merveilleux. Il est parti en tournée en Roumanie, où il a joué la vedette du pays. Mais ensuite il est mort et sa carrière aussi. Kenny n'a jamais voulu le récupérer. Ce n’était pas sa passion en premier lieu. En outre, il craignait de devenir plus connu pour ses décès que pour ses performances.

 

«Nah! Si je vais être célèbre, ce sera pour mon écriture. »

 

« Vas-tu écrire un livre sur Mystérion? » Demanda Kyle. « Tu pourrais l'écrire à la première personne, car tu es si habile à entrer dans la tête de ce justicier », dit le Juif avec un regard entendu et Kenny se mit à rire nerveusement. Son ami commençait à se méfier de l’identité secrète de Mystérion et de la "compréhension" étrange que Kenny avait de sa personnalité.

 

« Qui sait? Peut-être que je le ferai un jour! » Dit Kenny dans un rire nerveux, la main derrière la tête. Kyle était sur le point de répliquer lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux et interrompit leur conversation.

 

 « Ton style est vraiment cool! » Kyle et Kenny levèrent tous les deux les yeux, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur l'herbe. Un jeune homme noir regardait Kyle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

« Merci. » Dit Kyle, tandis que Kenny et lui regardaient l'étranger avec curiosité.

 

« Je suis un Token. Token Black. » Il se présenta. Kyle se leva pour lui serrer la main et Kenny ricana.

 

« L’êtes-vous vraiment? » Dit Kenny dans un petit rire. Kyle le regarda choqué pour sa blague sans humour, mais Token semblait être habitué à ce que les gens se moquent de l'ironie de son nom. Il ignora le blond et se tourna vers Kyle.

 

« Je travaille dans une discothèque Jazz et j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'imagine que c'est ce que ça fait d'être George R.R. Martin ou les scénaristes de Walking Dead ... Sentez le pouvoir!


	46. Excuses de Banlieue

Kyle et Kenny suivirent Token qui ouvrait la porte du personnel.

 _The Cat’s Hat_ était le nom de la boîte de nuit et appartenait au riche oncle de Token. Le jeune homme avait à la fois une famille riche et un talent étonnant en musique. Contrairement à Kyle, il n'a jamais suivi de cours de musique à l'école. Il venait d'une famille de musiciens, donc tout ce qu'il savait venait de chez lui. Il a appris à jouer du piano avec sa mère, enseignante et professionnelle. Il a appris à jouer du saxophone avec son oncle, qui jouait dans un groupe de jazz. Il a appris à chanter dans le chœur de l’Évangile à l’église évangélique de sa ville natale. La musique était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement. Token l'a appris par instinct. Il a profité de la vaste expérience de sa famille et de ses amis dans la musique. Il aimait expérimenter de nouvelles idées et de nouveaux sons. Les compositions strictes et les enseignements orthodoxes ne se combinaient pas avec ses idéologies novatrices. Il était donc très sélectif dans le choix des musiciens pour son nouveau groupe de jazz. Il a favorisé les gens qui, comme lui, avaient appris la musique naturellement. Des gens qui ne se sont pas «souillés» avec les formalités et la rigidité des enseignements du Conservatoire.

 

Cependant, ce violoniste, qui a clairement une formation académique et bien éduquée, l’avait impressionné. Token avait entendu le son mélodique de son violon pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant. C'était sa petite amie qui avait parlé de lui. Elle l'avait encouragé à écouter sa musique et était certaine qu'il apporterait une contribution précieuse à son groupe. Token avait été sceptique au début. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un autre élève du Conservatoire. Le fait qu’il soit blanc n’a pas aidé non plus. Enfin, le violon et le jazz, vraiment? Mais quand Token entendit le son sortir de l'instrument, il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas un musicien ordinaire.

 

Ce qui étonne Token chez ce violoniste, c’est qu’il prenne un instrument traditionnel, joue des compositions classiques et leur donne une toute nouvelle dimension. Il les a interprétés à sa manière. Le roux avait son propre style. Perte de règles académiques strictes ou de formalités. C'était raffiné et brut en même temps. Les compositions que Token qualifiait de trop bien pensées, rigides et calculées ont acquis un nouveau sens dans les mains de ce musicien. Les compositions anciennes et étouffantes ont gagné en esprit, elles ont eu des émotions et de la vie. Mais Token était surtout fasciné par les compositions complètement nouvelles pour lui. Ce sont ceux que le violoniste a joués avec le plus de passion. Et il improvisait beaucoup, ce que Token appréciait beaucoup chez un musicien. Pour lui, ceux qui pouvaient improviser étaient les vrais professionnels. Il a écouté Kyle pendant trois après-midi et au troisième il était convaincu que c'était un musicien trop extraordinaire pour le laisser passer.

 

« Je n'ai jamais joué de jazz dans ma vie. » Dit Kyle incertain en entrant dans le club vide. Pendant la journée il était fermé. Pourtant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui jouait. Il pouvait déjà entendre le son des trompettes et des tambours. Ils sonnaient bien.

 

« Ça va. Il n’est pas très courant d’ajouter le violon à un groupe de jazz, bien que certains groupes le fassent. J'ai entendu des violonistes de jazz mais je les ai trouvés absolument affreux. » Dit Token avec un sourire, tout en saluant les musiciens. Ils se sont arrêtés avec la jam-session en voyant les garçons s'approcher. Kyle et Kenny échangèrent un regard confus.

 

« Si tu trouvais ça si affreux, pourquoi m'inviter alors? » Demanda Kyle perplexe.

 

« Ton style ... Il n'a absolument rien de Jazzy à ce sujet! » Token s'exprima avec enthousiasme pendant que Kyle et Kenny avaient l'air plus perdus à la minute qui passait. Pour eux, ce que disait le musicien à la peau sombre n'avait absolument aucun sens. « Ce qui est parfait, car tu peux adapter ton style au nôtre sans te laisser influencer par aucun style de jazz existant! Ce sera quelque chose de complètement nouveau. J'aimerais que tu te colles un peu avec nous. Accompagne notre son mais dans ton propre style. Tu penses pouvoir le faire? »

 

« Tu veux dire, improviser? » Dit Kyle avec un sourire méfiant.

 

 D'une part, la proposition semblait intéressante. Le jazz était un monde complètement nouveau pour lui. Il n’a pas été bien accueilli dans les milieux de l’école de musique en raison de son association avec la musique populaire et culturelle. Parce que c'est naturellement né de l'improvisation. Parce qu'il n'a jamais suivi les canons bien pensés et nécessaires du monde classique. Mais c'est justement cela qui l'a attiré. De l'autre côté, ne pas avoir d'expérience dans ce genre le mettait très mal à l'aise. C'étaient des eaux profondes et inconnues pour lui et il craignait de se ridiculiser. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment adapter sa musique aux sons qu'il venait d'écouter lorsqu'il est entré.

 

« Oui. Improviser. Joue ton propre style. Il n'y a pas de règles. » Dit Token en s'asseyant près du piano. « Les gars, c'est Kyle », il a présenté. Les hommes au couleur ébènes sourirent et regardèrent le rouquin avec émerveillement et curiosité. Pour que Token fasse venir un violoniste blanc au club, cela signifiait qu'il devait être quelque chose de spécial. «Earl joue ici de la batterie et du banjo, Benny et Milles des trompettes. Je joue du piano et du saxophone. Oh, et je chante aussi. »

 

« C'est un plaisir. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire raide et un léger salut.

 

Les hommes se moquèrent un peu de son geste formel. Ce jeune homme était sans aucun doute un musicien raffiné avec une formation académique. Pourquoi sur Terre, Token avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui était un mystère qu'ils voulaient percer. Et ils le sauraient bientôt, parce que Token fit signe à Kyle de monter sur la scène et de se tenir à côté du piano. Kenny s'assit à l'une des tables, en compagnie du barman, qui s'arrêta pour le nettoyer afin de voir de quoi ce violoniste était capable. Kyle prit sa place, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur Kenny et son ami l'encouragea en levant les pouces. Le Juif plaça le violon sous son menton et soupira.

 

« Prêt? », Demanda Token pendant qu'il jouait les premières notes lentes. Kyle a donné un «oui» à peine audible et le jeune homme noir a souri. « Commence à jouer quand je le dis, d'accord? » Un autre «oui» presque silencieux a été murmuré pendant que les notes sortaient du piano. « Garçons, Colors On The Floor! » Il annonça la chanson qu'ils jouaient et les instruments suivaient la direction du piano.

 

Kyle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur monter alors qu'il écoutait de la musique. Il est devenu de plus en plus nerveux et incertain à ce sujet. Comment était-il supposé accompagner une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendue dans sa vie? Il ne connaissait pas les notes, la mélodie, le refrain. Le Juif respira profondément et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un essai. Ces gars-là ne le connaissaient nulle part, ce n’était pas comme s’il les reverrait s’il ne réussissait pas, pas vrai? Donc, il n’y a pas vraiment de mal, n’est-ce pas? Après tout, il n’était pas évalué et achetait un enseignant strict. Il ne jouait pas dans un orchestre pour un large public. Au Diable, on lui a demandé de jouer comme il le souhaitait. À sa manière. Il se détendit un peu, pensant qu'il devrait essayer de profiter de cette opportunité au lieu de paniquer. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le fil du piano. Aux accords de trompettes. Au rythme de base de la batterie. Il a écouté la musique et s'est laissé plonger dedans. Afin de sentir les notes forment une mélodie. Sentir la mélodie forme une histoire. Laisser l’histoire couler dans ses veines et voyager entre ses doigts. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'a pas entendu Token lui dire de commencer à jouer. La musique s'arrêta et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

 

« Kyle », l'appela Token. « C'est ton tour. »

 

« Je-je suis tellement désolé ... je ne t'ai pas entendu. » S'excusa alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de l'embarras atteindre ses joues.

 

« Ça va. Nous reviendrons au deuxième couplet. Tu commenceras au troisième. Sois à l'affût. »

 

Kyle hocha la tête en avalant sèchement. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Probablement qu'il était nerveux, ce qui était la vérité. Il ferma les yeux et écouta encore une fois cette dernière partie. Il se concentra, sachant que Token l'appellerait bientôt pour jouer. Il respira profondément. Laissez les nerfs s'égarer, laissez la musique entrer. Il entendit la voix de Token et cette fois sa main bougea. Les premières notes étaient lentes et hésitantes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se concentrait au son qui l'entourait. La musique a raconté une histoire. Une histoire de couleurs. Et dans ses yeux, il vit les couleurs briller devant lui. En forme de lumières, de grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur le ciel, d'arbres et de champs de fleurs, de villes à hauts gratte-ciel, de gens qui se précipitent.

 

Ses mains et ses doigts bougeaient selon ces couleurs. Lumineux et peu profond, heureux et attristé, profond et plein de vie. Et son violon a créé des sons qui complétaient les autres sons. Le violon a fait des duos avec le piano. Le violon a défié les trompettes. Le violon était dirigé par les tambours. Jusqu'à ce que les autres sons soient devenus moindres et que le violon soit devenu tout. Kyle a joué un solo reproduisant la mélodie produite par les autres instruments. Mais cela ne les imitait pas. C'était la même mélodie, mais dans son propre style raffiné mais brut. De bas en haut, de lent et rapide, de doux et dur, de doux et explosif, de triste et heureux. Il s’arrêta quand il sentit qu’il avait joué toutes les couleurs possibles. Il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux, réalisant que le monde était devenu silencieux autour de lui. Son cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Il s'était perdu dans la musique et n'avait pas remarqué que les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Quelle impolitesse de sa part. Comme il avait dû paraître imprudent, arrogant et dominant. Il avait vraiment tout gâché. Il se tourna pour faire face à Token. Ses yeux sombres étaient grands ouverts et son expression sursautée. Kyle déglutit douloureusement et se tourna vers les autres. Earl, Benny et Miles. Les trois avaient l'air choqué.

 

« Je-je suis désolé ... je me suis laissé emporter. » Il s'excusa maladroitement.

 

Soudain, il entendit une lente applaudissement venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face au public et s'attendait à voir Kenny applaudir. Au lieu de cela, c'était le barman. Ses applaudissements sont devenus plus forts et plus énergiques. Alors qu'il se levait, son expression exprimait une profonde révérence. Puis il entendit plus d'applaudissements. Il se tourna vers les trois musiciens derrière lui et vit Earl, Benny et Milles se frapper la main ensemble avec vigueur. Token commença à applaudir aussi et il se leva, son sourire étant un pur triomphe. Kenny a finalement acclamé avec l'un de ses bruyants «woo-hoooos» et la pièce était remplie du son des mains applaudissant pour Kyle et seulement pour Kyle. C'était une ovation accablante.

 

« Tu as aimé? » Demanda Kyle, regardant Token stupéfait.

 

« Tu plaisantes? » Répondit Token dans un petit rire. Est-ce que ces gars-là étaient si humbles? Était-il si naïf avec son propre talent? « C'était absolument incroyable! »

 

« Tu étais incroyable! » Dit Benny. "Je veux dire, vraaaaaiment incroyable! »

 

« Alors les garçons, qu'en pensez-vous? Devrait-il rejoindre notre groupe? » Demanda Token connaissant déjà la réponse.

 

« Absolument! » Dit Milles et les autres acquiescèrent. Kyle sourit largement, ne croyant pas que cela se passait réellement. Il vient de passer une audition spontanée avec de l'improvisation pure et a été accepté dans le groupe. Il lâcha un rire involontaire pendant que ses doigts de la main droite effleuraient ses boucles.

 

« Bienvenue aux Excuses de Banlieue! », Dit Token. Kyle sourit au nom du groupe. Cela sonnait vraiment cool. « Quand peux-tu commencer? »

 

…

 

Les semaines suivantes ont été très bouleversantes. Il y a à peine un mois, Kyle était un gars ordinaire qui avait survécu avec deux emplois, jouissant de son passe-temps favori et rêvant d'une carrière prometteuse dans la musique. Kyle jouait maintenant au _Cat’s Hat_ du jeudi au dimanche. Il a réussi à demander à son patron du supermarché de travailler à temps partiel, mais a dû abandonner le travail de comptable, ce qui, à l’avis de son patron, était une honte, car il était bien payé. Mais Kyle s'est vite rendu compte qu'il devait faire un choix. Un entre la stabilité financière et son rêve de vie. Il a choisi pour ce dernier. Mais alors qu'il choisissait de gagner moins, il savait qu'il consacrait son temps à quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment. Dans quelque chose qu'il voulait construire, un avenir. Lorsque Kyle a repris les cours de musique en septembre, il a également été contraint d'abandonner son travail au supermarché. Il gagnait juste assez pour payer ses frais quotidiens grâce aux commissions du club qu’il recevait à titre de salaire, lequel était déterminé par le flux de clients.

 

 _The Cat’s Hat_ était un club de jazz moyen avec son propre cercle de clients fidèles. Parfois, les nouveaux arrivaient plus par curiosité. Mais l'ajout du violon dans le groupe avait permis aux gens de parler de la boîte de nuit. En quelques semaines à peine, la nouvelle de ce groupe de jazz progressif, qui ne jouait pas de façon traditionnelle, avait introduit un nouveau son. Un son hybride combinant jazz avec rythmes et blues, gospel et même un peu de musique classique. Token était le cerveau derrière tout le concept d’Excuses de Banlieue. Il voulait fusionner les différents styles avec lesquels il avait grandi. Il voulait que le jazz soit moins popularisé et moins commercial. Il souhaitait que le jazz soit fait pour être écouté, apprécié et ressenti. Token voulait amener le jazz à un niveau supérieur et supérieur et le conservatoire de Kyle n’a fait que consolider cette ambition. Parce que Token avait interdit à le rouquin de copier les sons de Jazz, son style naturel est resté intact et authentique.

 

En peu de semaines, Token et Kyle se distinguèrent comme les musiciens talentueux des Excuses de Banlieue. De plus en plus de gens en ont parlé. De plus en plus de gens vont à la discothèque pour les écouter. Il y avait même des gens qui n’appréciaient pas vraiment le jazz et se rendaient au _Cat’s Hat_ pour voir par eux-mêmes si ce duo était aussi phénoménal que beaucoup le disaient, pour devenir leurs plus grands fans. En novembre, les Excuses de Banlieue étaient le groupe phare de _Cat’s Hat_ , celui qui remplissait la boîte de nuit tous les soirs. Ils sont devenus tellement notoires que les demandes et les invitations à jouer dans des fêtes et des spectacles à petite échelle sont devenus de plus en plus fréquents. En décembre, le groupe a été invité à jouer dans une église évangélique réputée à la veille de Noël, avec une chorale prestigieuse de New York.

 

Le destin sembla finalement sourire à Kyle. Son avenir était brillant et coloré. Sa passion était devenue son occupation principale. Plus il jouait, mieux il devenait, plus il l'aimait et plus il était accro à la musique. Kenny a suivi de près le développement de son ami, étant son supporter et partisan numéro un. Et c’est précisément parce qu’ils étaient si proches que Kenny savait que malgré tous les grands succès du Juif, il n’était pas vraiment heureux.

 

Kyle a essayé, le blond savait à coup sûr. Kyle a désespérément prospéré pour le bonheur. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Juif a mis tout son temps, son énergie et son âme dans la musique. Parce que la musique était devenue sa vie, son refuge. La seule et unique chose qui lui a permis d’oublier momentanément la mort d’Éric Cartman. Kenny savait que, lorsque le rouquin jouait du violon, la musique apaisait un peu la douleur permanente qui régnait dans son cœur. Cela le fit se sentir complet, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Kenny ne comprenait pas la douleur de Kyle parce qu’il n’avait jamais connu l’amour de la même manière que son ami. Il n’avait donc aucune idée de ce qu’il en était de perdre une chose pareille. C'était vraiment un destin injuste. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami avait besoin de temps pour soigner son deuil. Besoin de temps pour guérir la douleur de la perte.

 

Mais après six longs mois, il ne restait plus un jour. Le bonheur de son ami ne faiblirait pas, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il y a toujours eu cette subtile mélancolie entourant le violoniste. Et Kenny a décidé, une demi-année était suffisamment de temps pour pleurer. Il décida qu'il était temps que Kyle commence à bien vivre. Il était temps pour lui d'oublier ses douleurs et de profiter des joies du présent. Penser à construire un avenir. Mais pas seul. Kenny décida qu'il était temps que Kyle commence à sortir avec quelqu’un.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici quelques informations que j'ai trouvées sur le net concernant le jazz (je jure, je ne connais rien à ce genre):
> 
>  
> 
> «Au début des années 1940, le« bebop »est apparu. Elle a divorcé de la musique de danse et devait être écoutée. Beboppers a introduit de nouvelles formes de chromatisme et de dissonance dans le jazz. Le style de percussion a également évolué vers un style plus insaisissable et explosif. À la fin des années 1940, la musique «Dixieland» renoue avec le style contrapuntique originel de la Nouvelle-Orléans.
> 
> Dans la première moitié des années 1950, le jazz cool a dominé la tendance musicale, les sons qui privilégiaient les longues lignes mélodiques linéaires. Il a émergé à New York, résultat du mélange de styles de musiciens de jazz à prédominance blanche et de musiciens de bebop noirs. Hard bop, une extension de la musique bebop (ou "bop") qui intègre des influences du rythm and blues, du gospel et du blues, en particulier dans le jeu du saxophone et du piano, développé au milieu des années 1950, en partie en réponse à la vogue du jazz cool au début des années 1950. »
> 
>  
> 
> Donc, mon idée est la suivante: depuis l’histoire est placée en 1947, nous nous dirigeons vers 1948; Le groupe Token and Kyle ressemblerait aux "inventeurs" ou aux prédécesseurs de Cool Jazz, qui est devenu le style dominant du jazz à la moitié des années 50. Probablement pas vraiment très précis historiquement, mais assez proche. Encore une fois, je ne connais rien au jazz. Par conséquent, si je vexais un amateur ou un connaisseur de jazz, ne me crucifiez pas. Ce ne sont que les résultats de mes cellules folles de créativité dans mon cerveau;)


	47. Ne pas lâcher

Le mois de janvier 1948 a été caractérisé par un hiver froid et neigeux.

Cependant, les nuits au _Cat’s_ _Hat_ ont été chauffées par la musique chaleureuse des différents instruments. Une forte complicité s'était développée entre Kyle et Token en tant que musiciens. Ils ont souvent joué des chansons basées uniquement sur l'improvisation. L'un a défié l'autre, produisant des compositions spontanées étonnantes. Après une longue et dur session de 7 minutes entre le saxophone et le violon, les deux jeunes artistes ont fait une pause. Ils ont quitté le podium, tandis que le reste du groupe a joué une musique de fond agréable et joviale. La joyeuse ovation a duré un certain temps et n’est morte que lorsque les deux musiciens ont pris leur place habituelle près des tables du bar. Bien que Kyle et Token soient devenus de très bons amis, ils préféraient toujours rester assis à des endroits séparés pendant les pauses. Token est resté avec sa petite amie Nichole, tandis que Kyle était assis avec Kenny. Aujourd'hui, le blond était assis entre deux filles magnifiques qu'il avait connues il y a quelques jours. Le roux ne pouvait pas cacher un sourire à l’esprit désespérément pervers de son ami. Il rejoignit le trio et s'assit en balayant ses yeux de ses boucles malpropres.

 

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es trop sexy!" S'exclama une des filles, d'une voix aiguë, d'un ton trop enthousiaste et quelque peu hystérique. Kyle écarquilla les yeux au commentaire et rougit de manière incontrôlable. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de commentaires de ce genre récemment, venant pour la plupart des petites amies de Kenny. “Awww! Tu as l'air si mignon maintenant avec tes joues roses! »Elle pinça sa joue avec amusement. Kyle rigola maladroitement devant le geste et lança un regard de travers à Kenny. Le blond aboya un rire amusé à son ami timide.

 

«Elle s’appelle Kate », dit Kenny en présentant la fille qui venait de harceler le Juif. « Et Dana. » Ajouta-t-il, renforçant son emprise autour de la taille de la seconde fille, qui rigola et planta un chaste baiser sur le nez de la blond. « Kate ici, est une de tes grande fan. »

 

« Est-elle vraiment? » Dit Kyle en lui souriant gentiment, mais souhaitant pouvoir se cacher dans un trou. Elle échouait honteusement à lui donner un regard séduisant. Kate était clairement ivre, son verre à Martini était pratiquement vide.

 

« Ouais, tu es une violoniste passionnée. » Plaisanta Kate avec une voix grasse, les yeux flous. « Es-tu aussi passionné avec tout ? » Demanda-t-elle en murmurant et en se penchant un peu. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et Kyle se raidit immédiatement. Il força un sourire de sympathie alors qu'il lui enlevait poliment la main. Kate avait l'air un peu surprise et un peu offensée. Bien que le sourire du Juif n’ait pas quitté ses lèvres, ses yeux lui ont clairement dit de reculer. Kenny n’a pas manqué le regard menaçant et a murmuré quelque chose à l’oreille de Dana. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et se leva.

 

« Je vais au toilettes. » Annonça Dana, tandis que sa main reposait sur l'épaule de Kate, la faisant signer. Quand les deux filles quittèrent la table, une tension inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Kyle se sentait toujours plutôt mal à l'aise face aux avances de Kate, mais c’est le regard contrarié que lui donnait son camarade de chambre qui l’a le plus troublé.

 

« Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les filles insistent toujours pour aller ensemble aux toilettes. » Dit Kyle dans un rire nerveux, se demandant pourquoi son ami lui jetait un tel regard perçant. D'où vient toute cette tension?

 

«Tu dois être le gars le plus chaste que j'ai jamais rencontré!" Kenny simplement laissé échapper. Il avait eu l'intention de le dire comme une blague, mais les mots étaient sortis plus hostiles qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le roux sentit immédiatement l'accusation et son front se plissa de confusion et d'irritation.

 

« Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé vouloir dire? » Demanda Kyle, se demandant ce qui se passait. Kenny soupira d'ennui et changea de place. Il se pencha pour murmurer afin que personne d'autre ne les écoute.

 

« Sérieusement, Kyle. Qui est le gars qui écarte la main d'une fille de sa jambe? »

 

« Kenny! » Le Juif s'offusqua. « Putain, mais je ne l’a connais pas ! »

 

« Et alors? Elle t'aime bien. » Dit rapidement Kenny. « C'est une bonne fille, Kyle. »

 

« Elle peut être. Mais je ne suis pas à l’aise qu’elle soit aussi physique si rapidement! » Dit le rouquin irrité.

 

Kenny soupira à nouveau ennuyé. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que son ami soit aussi résistant aux progrès des filles. Il a amené plus de filles au club ces derniers temps, espérant que Kyle s’intéresserait au moins à l’une d’elles. Hélas pour lui, la seule fille que le rouquin ait manifestée un léger intérêt était Nichole, la petite amie de Token. Kenny ne manquait pas des regards fugaces et des sourires doux du Juif, mais connaissant lui et ses normes morales élevées (et parfois irritantes), rien n’évoluerait entre eux deux. Ce qui a le plus frustré Kenny, c’est que Kyle, avec sa belle apparence et son talent musical étonnant, devenait de plus en plus populaire parmi la population féminine.

 

Le blond savait que tout ce que son ami devait faire était de sourire et une horde de filles tomberait à genoux sans réfléchir. Que Kyle soit inconscient ou simplement indifférent était un mystère pour Kenny. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas tenté sa chance? Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait. Tout! Et pourtant, il a évité d'interagir avec les filles. Quand il discutait avec l'un (dans ce cas, elle le coinçait et il n'avait d'autre choix que de parler avec elle), il gardait toujours une distance de sécurité, comme s'il formait une barrière invisible autour de lui. Le sujet de la conversation resterait extrêmement superficiel, la tension et la distance autour de lui étant toujours présentes. Kenny a vu Kyle fermer toutes les filles, ne permettant à personne de s'approcher de son cœur. La blonde craignait que Kyle ne vieillisse dans un monde solitaire créé par lui-même. Kenny ne pouvait pas permettre un tel sort à son bon ami.

 

« Aller, Kyle. Sors avec elle. Même si ce n’est qu’une fois. Essaye. »  Kenny a pratiquement plaidé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Kyle retrouve l'amour. Ainsi, il pourrait panser ses blessures et redevenir heureux.

 

« Écoute Kenny, j'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire pour moi, mais je ne veux vraiment pas ... » dit rapidement Kyle mais Kenny coupa ses mots.

 

«Tu n’es pas un prêtre, pour l’amour de Dieu !!! Donne une chance à l'amour, mec! » Dit Kenny avec ardeur, son ennui et son désespoir devant l'obstination de son ami augmentant. Mais il a immédiatement regretté ses mots. Le blond a été témoin du changement complet du visage de Kyle. L'agacement qui était présent dans ses traits il y a un instant, disparut complètement et fut remplacé par un regard d'effroi. Kenny a vu son horreur blessée remplir les yeux verts complètement au moment où il a mentionné l'amour. Et réalisé que Kyle était loin d’avoir fait le deuil sur la mort d’Éric Cartman. « Oh Kyle, tu ne peux pas pleurer toute ta vie. » Kenny dit avec compassion et Kyle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, combattant ses émotions, les pressant de les réprimer.

 

« Tu ne comprends pas, Kenny. » Dit Kyle d'une voix étranglée, son regard évitant les yeux bleus. « C’est comme… le temps n’existe plus du tout. J'essaie, crois-moi. J'essaie de vivre au jour le jour, de voir et de chérir ce que j'ai, d'oublier ce que j'ai perdu, mais… » Le roux poussa un soupir tremblant. C'était encore si frais. La plaie saignait encore comme au jour où M. Cooper a annoncé la mort d’Éric. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal que ce moment-là. Moins perçant peut-être, mais l'engourdissement était là, tout le temps pour lui rappeler que Éric n'était plus. «Quand je vois des couples ensemble, cela me rappelle une vie que j’avais autrefois… un bonheur que j’avais partagé avec lui. Quand je vois des couples amoureux, je me souviens du sentiment chaleureux, de la sécurité, de l’achèvement, de l’amour, c’est… et je… je… »

 

« Tu as peur de retrouver l'amour et de le vaincre. Tu as peur de déshonorer sa mémoire en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que tu te sens toujours lié à lui. Tu lui es toujours loyal. » Kenny termina les chaînes de pensée de Kyle. Le roux se mordit la langue, ressentant une agonie voulant se dégager de lui, la réalité étant trop confrontant, trop amère, trop cruelle pour être révélée. Alors il acquiesça silencieusement. Kenny lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Kyle et le rouquin leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu sage. «Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. Tu as mal. Tout le temps. C’est comme si cette aura de tristesse, de mélancolie était toujours autour de toi. Tu dois _le_ laisser partir. »

 

Les derniers mots de Kenny ont été prononcés avec urgence. Leurs regards étaient fermés. Un silence tomba entre les deux amis. La musique joyeuse venant de la scène contrastait plus que la sphère douloureuse qui émergeait entre eux. La douleur dans le vert de la forêt était si profonde, la tristesse si profonde, que Kenny se demanda si Kyle ne sortirait jamais de cette dépression sans fin. Le blond avait touché la blessure de Kyle, mais il s’était aperçue que c’était même pas en train de guérir, ça ne cicatrisait pas du tout. Il était encore ouvert et saignait. C'était comme ça tout le temps. Kenny réalisa que les émotions étaient encore trop crues pour Kyle. Trop brut pour passer à autre chose.

 

« Je ne peux pas. » Parvint finalement à murmurer Kyle. Sa voix était un murmure rauque. « Je ne peux pas le laisser ... » _partir_ ... Il soupira incapable de dire le reste de la phrase. Il secoua doucement la tête. Il voulait verbaliser ce qui se passait dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Mais les émotions étaient trop fortes. « Je ne suis pas prêt. Je sais que cela fait plus de six mois, mais c'est toujours comme ça… » Il s'interrompit. Les mots sont sortis comme des fragments brisés. Son visage était presque déformé par la douleur alors qu'il réprimait les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler. « Je suis désolé, Kenny. Je-…Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Pas maintenant, au moins. »

 

Kenny regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il était choqué par la quantité de chagrin que Kyle portait encore dans son cœur. Et se sentir coupable d'avoir soulevé le sujet. Kenny avait les meilleures intentions. Il croyait vraiment que rencontrer une fille, sortir quelques fois avec elle, aiderait Kyle à se distraire. Cela aiderait à oublier lentement la douleur. Aiderait Kyle à comprendre qu'il y a plus de monde à voir et à vivre dans le monde. Qu'il y avait des gens pleins d'amour et désireux de le donner et de le partager. Mais Kenny se sentait coupable d’avoir pris une décision pour son ami, alors que ce n’était même pas sa place. Parce qu'il n'était pas l'homme de 22 ans. Il savait que certaines plaies mettaient plus longtemps à guérir que d'autres. Et la blessure de Kyle était profondément enracinée dans son âme. Il savait que le  rouquin finirait par sortir de cet état dépressif. Mais il avait besoin de temps. Beaucoup de temps Qui était-il pour décider quand c'était le bon moment pour son ami de partir, de toute façon?

 

« Non, je suis celui qui est désolé. » Kenny s’excusa sincèrement. « C’est juste, je déteste te voir toujours aussi triste. Je voulais juste aider. »

 

« Je sais Kenny. Et je apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi. Vraiment. » Dit Kyle tandis que ses yeux cédaient enfin aux émotions et l’arrosaient. « Tu n’as aucune idée du soutien que tu m’apportes. Tu es un si bon ami, depuis le premier jour… Tu n'en as aucune idée. » Kyle essuya une larme qui lui échappait des yeux avec un petit rire embarrassé. «Tu es une bénédiction dans ma vie. Vraiment. » Kyle dit avec une telle sincérité que Kenny se sentit noué dans la gorge et presque maudit Kyle pour son état émotionnel et son discours sincère. Parce que personne ne lui avait jamais dit de tels mots gentils. Kenny se sentait vraiment aimé. C'était un amour fraternel solide et profond. Le même type qu'il ressent pour sa petite sœur Karen. Celui qui lui a donné envie de la protéger quand ils étaient enfants. Et maintenant, Kenny voulait protéger Kyle.

 

«Et je suis béni de t’avoir aussi dans ma vie. Car tu es le frère que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir. » Murmura Kenny. Son frère aîné, Kevin, lui était parfaitement étranger. Il était un grand buveur depuis ses pré-adolescents, quelque chose qu'il a hérité de leurs parents. Kevin était généralement trop ivre pour avoir une conversation cohérente avec qui que ce soit et était devenu de plus en plus violent au fil des ans. Les choses ont dégénéré au point que Kenny a choisi de rompre complètement les liens familiaux avec son grand frère. Les petites et rares nouvelles qu'il a reçue de lui vient toujours de leur sœur. Kyle sourit aux mots chaleureux, conscient de l’enfance difficile de son ami et de ses relations tendues avec sa famille.

 

« Merci. » Le rouquin n’a pu rien ajouter. Il essuya quelques larmes de son visage avec un rire étouffé et son sourire s'élargit pour former un sourire. « Je retourne à la scène. Tu peux garder les deux filles pour toi-même. » Il se leva en rigolant pendant que Kenny criait son typique« woo-hooo ». Plus tard, Kyle devra faire de son mieux pour ignorer l’affection publique de son ami et changer de regard répugnant avec Token et les autres membres du groupe.

 

À la fin de la soirée, Kyle était, comme d’habitude, l’une des dernières personnes à quitter le _Cat’s Hat_. Il restait encore des clients assis autour des tables, bavardant joyeusement, pendant qu'ils finissaient leur verre. Tous les musiciens étaient partis, à l’exception de Token, assis à son coin habituel avec la compagnie de Nichole. Kenny avait quitté le Cat’s Hat depuis longtemps avec ses rendez-vous et le roux savait qu'il ne verrait son ami que le lendemain soir. Kyle a fait ses salutations à un couple de clients fidèles, qui aimaient bavarder avec lui avant de rentrer chez eux. Au moment où ils quittèrent le club, le large sourire heureux de Kyle se dissipa comme la brume matinale et une expression d’épuisement dépressif s’installa sur ses jeunes traits. Il se dirigea vers le bar et regarda le barman.

 

«Comme d'habitude?» Demanda le noir, pendant qu'il nettoyait un verre. Kyle sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, en sortit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. Avec des doigts tremblants, il éclaira la tête et prit quelques souffles avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne le devrait. Il exhala lentement la fumée, son visage se relâchant un peu, alors que la nicotine le détendait clairement.

 

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » Dit Kyle d'un ton misérable.

 

Il détestait le besoin de passer par cela tous les soirs où il était au club, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peu de gens connaissaient cette habitude. Le barman, Token et Nichole. Heureusement, aucun d’entre eux n’a eu l’intérêt ou le besoin de prévenir Kenny de sa petite routine. Il était sûr que le blond le réprimanderait, mais c'était une façon qu'il avait trouvée pour faire face à sa douleur intérieure. Le barman a placé deux petits coups d’absinthe sur le comptoir. Kyle prit le premier verre et le but d'une gorgée. Il reposa le verre sur le comptoir, tandis que son visage se tordait. Il détestait son goût ardent et la façon dont il brûlait sa gorge, mais il savait que la sensation disparaîtrait bientôt. Il regarda le deuxième verre comme si cela le mettait au défi. Il prit une autre bouffée de fumée et but le deuxième coup aussi vite que le premier. Il gémit à cause de la rugosité désagréable de la boisson, mais l'alcool ferait bientôt ses merveilles. Kyle sentit rapidement les effets de l'absinthe se mêler à la nicotine et sourit alors que son esprit ralentissait.

 

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu continues à te faire ça, jeune homme? » Dit le barman avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Tu vas te tuer un jour, tu sais? »

 

« Ha! La mort. » Kyle a dit dans un gloussement, ses yeux lourds, sa voix boueuse. Le monde tournait et il l'aimait cette sensation. Il pouvait sentir la douleur disparaître et céder le pas à l'euphorie.

 « Il y a plusieurs sortes de morts, le savais-tu? Tu peux être en vie dans ce monde et pourtant être mort depuis tout ce temps. Parce qu’il y a une différence entre exister et être vivant. » Dit le roux d’une voix éloquente, articulant chaque syllabe avec précaution, car aussi lent que l’esprit l’était, il était toujours conscient de ses mots et de son phrasé.

« Dis-moi, dans quel genre de vie… On se coince dans une routine quotidienne, maudissant de vivre chaque jour le précédent? Je te le dis, une vie monotone est une vie morte. Quel est le sens? Tout recommencera le lendemain… Et pour quoi? De toute façon, qui se soucie de ta promotion et de tes succès? Tu n’es qu’un de ces nombreux visages anonymes dans ce monde fugitif et stupide! Quelle différence cela fait-il vraiment? Dans 100 ans, plus personne ne se souviendra de vous! Tu auras juste un autre nom dans une autre pierre tombale. Oublié au monde. Une personne qui était déjà morte avant de mourir. Parce qu'exister, c'est l'illusion de vivre. » Kyle a terminé son discours avec un large sourire fou sur son visage et a tiré sa tête en arrière, tout en fermant ses yeux. « Ahhh, si proche… et pourtant, pas tout à fait comme ça. Dieu, ce que je voudrais avoir de l'opium. »

 

«D'accord, Kyle. Tu en as assez pour ce soir. »  Kyle inclina légèrement la tête pour voir qui venait de lui parler. Son sourire devint heureux et sincère. « Token ! Mon bon ami Token! » Dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour embrasser son compatriote musicien, qui consentit avec un sourire patient. «Savais-tu que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé au parc et qui m'a invité ici?!» Demanda joyeusement le roux au barman, qui lui rendit son sourire inquiet. Les soirées de Kyle au Cat’s Hat se terminaient toujours par le fait qu’il quittait le club en s’appuyant sur Token tout en se moquant de tout ce qui était fou.

 

« Viens, Kyle. Je te ramène à la maison. » Dit Token en se libérant de son étreinte chaleureuse et en aidant Kyle à ne pas trébucher et tomber. Nichole se dirigeait déjà vers la porte et sortit pour démarrer la voiture. Le barman secoua la tête lorsque la porte se referma finalement derrière les garçons. Le rire de Kyle pouvait encore être entendu de l’extérieur. Le barman regarda un jeune homme assis près du comptoir et avait écouté le monologue fou de Kyle, les yeux écarquillés.

 

« Donc ... C’est quoi son problème? » Demanda le jeune homme en sirotant un peu de son whisky.

 

« C’est un survivant de l’Holocauste », a déclaré le barman. « Qui sait quelles horreurs il a vécues pour avoir besoin de se saouler tous les soirs. » L'étranger grimaça et but son verre vide, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la porte que Kyle et Token venaient de franchir.


	48. La lettre

Kyle est rentré à la maison après une journée particulièrement difficile.

Le temps froid et gris de l’hiver contribuait grandement à alimenter sa dépression. L’école était excellente comme d’habitude, mais Kyle commençait à ressentir le poids du grand talent du Conservatoire. Les exigences de l’enseignant et les attentes des autres étudiants commençaient à le submerger. Il souhaitait que le Cat’s Hat soit ouvert tous les soirs. C'était devenu son havre de paix. Quand il jouait avec le groupe, il oubliait ses soucis et ses peines. Deux coups d'absinthe seraient prêts pour lui, alors il pourrait noyer sa dépression et se sentir heureux à nouveau, même si cela ne durait que quelques heures.

Kyle se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient son appartement et celui de Kenny. Le Juif se demanda quand la douleur cesserait de faire si mal. Parce qu'il y avait des jours, il semblait seulement grandir au lieu de s'atténuer. Il y avait des jours la tristesse a augmenté à un point insupportable. Des jours comme aujourd'hui, il souhaitait pouvoir tout simplement tout abandonner. Sa scolarité, sa musique, ses amis, sa famille, sa vie. Des jours comme aujourd'hui, il souhaitait pouvoir simplement se coucher et tomber dans un sommeil éternel sans rêves. Et se réveiller quand la douleur a finalement disparu. Kyle était plongé dans ces pensées sombres quand il ouvrit la porte principale du bâtiment.

 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent énormément et il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter lorsqu'un homme se précipita dehors à la même heure. Il était plus grand et plus large que le Juif et, par conséquent, poussa accidentellement Kyle de côté en sortant précipitamment du bâtiment. Le roux se retourna et cria quelques insultes à l’homme. L’homme n’avait même pas pris la peine de s’excuser pour la bousculade ! Kyle regarda l’homme sans visage courir dans la rue avec son long trench-coat beige et son chapeau, tout en caressant son bras gauche qui s'était heurté au mur quand l'autre l'avait forcé à sortir. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose à propos de personnes non civilisées. Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement son appartement, il fut surpris de voir du sang et des briques émiettées sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et haleta lorsqu'il vit un trou au plafond.

 

« Cette merde est tombée sur ma tête quand je suis allée répondre à la porte. » Dit une voix au rouquin. Kyle tressaillit et se retourna surpris. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était que Kenny.

 

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de - ressusciter tout de suite? » Demanda Kyle presque avec circonspection. Son ami acquiesça, avec une expression contrariée sur le visage. « Est-ce que je suppose que c’est le type qui m'a pratiquement écrasé qui était la personne qui a frappé à la porte? »

 

« Oui. J'imagine que je lui ai fait peur. » Dit Kenny alors qu'il volait dans sa poche. « Le gars te cherchait. » Les sourcils de Kyle se froncèrent de confusion.

 

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça? »

 

« Ce papier que le bâtard a fourré dans ma poche avant de s'enfuir. » Dit Kenny alors qu'il exposait une feuille de papier blanc. « Il y a ton nom dessus. »

 

…

 

Kyle se tenait devant le bel hôtel Liberty. De sa main gauche, il portait son étui à violon. Sur sa main droite, il tenait la lettre que Kenny avait trouvée dans sa poche. Le roux l'avait lu à haute voix après que le blond l'eut rendu. Il l'avait rapidement écartée. C’était juste un autre gars lui promettant gloire et succès dans le monde de la musique. Mais Kenny avait insisté pour qu'il parte. Le blond agissait de manière urgente et soulignait qu'il devait y aller immédiatement. Il a pratiquement renvoyé Kyle. Le Juif n’avait pas compris la résolution de son ami. Mais Kenny était tellement convaincu que c'était important que Kyle décide de renoncer à sa soirée libre et de se lancer dans cette interview de dernière minute. Il baissa les yeux sur les mots manuscrits et les lut pour la centième fois.

 

_Cher M. Broflovski,_

_J'ai récemment eu le plaisir d'apprécier votre talent musical au club de jazz «Cat’s Hat». Je crois que votre talent est unique. Et je suis surtout certain que vous brillerez dans un avenir proche en tant que grand violoniste. La raison de cette lettre._

_Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Matthew Parker III et je suis gérant d'artistes dans divers domaines, dont la musique. Je suis intéressé à investir dans votre talent._

_Je suis à New York depuis peu de temps et je loge à l’hôtel Liberty. Je serais plus honoré si vous veniez ce soir pour une entrevue. Je serais vraiment dévasté si vous le manquiez. C'est une chance que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de passer. Croyez-moi._

_Mes meilleures salutations,_

 

_Matthew Parker III_

 

Le sourcil de Kyle s'arqua aux dernières phrases de la lettre. Et se demandait si c'était la raison pour laquelle Kenny était si pressant à propos de l'entrevue. Le Juif ne connaissait pas ce nom du tout et avait le léger suspect tout comme le blond. Peut-être que Kenny avait simplement un bon pressentiment à ce sujet. Mais Kyle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment étrange que Kenny en savait simplement plus qu’il ne laissait échapper. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, avec une expression décisive, pénétra dans le hall d'entrée luxueux. Le roux réprima un halètement de surprise. L'intérieur était absolument somptueux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les beaux meubles en chêne sculpté, sur les divans moelleux, sur les miroirs et les lustres dorés, tandis qu'il se dirigeait froidement vers la réception. Au moment où il y parvint, son rythme cardiaque battait à tout rompre. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été dans un endroit aussi exquis. La réceptionniste lui sourit.

 

« Bonsoir Monsieur. Comment puis-je vous aider? » Elle a parlé avec un accent britannique éloquent.

 

« Euh. Je suis censé rencontrer M. Matthew Parker III… Il se loge ici. » Kyle réprima un gémissement frustré, réalisant à quel point il avait l'air peu sûr et boiteux. Sa déclaration était apparue comme une question hésitante. Mais la réceptionniste sourit gentiment.

 

« Vous devez être Kyle Broflovski. » Dit-elle et les yeux de Kyle s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il acquiesça et elle décrocha le téléphone, composa le numéro et annonça son arrivée. Ok, alors ce gars comptait vraiment à cet entrevue avec lui. Le Juif est devenu curieux. M. Parker III était évidemment riche. Et donc était probablement influent. Alors pourquoi a-t-il pris la peine d'aller chez lui en personne? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre? Ou parler avec lui dans la boîte de nuit quand il était là? « M. Parker III ne se sent pas très bien pour le moment. Il a mal à la tête, mais il peut vous recevoir. Chambre 709. »

 

Kyle remercia avec un sourire et espéra que cela ne sortirait pas trop maladroitement. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton 7 et inspira profondément. Il sortit le morceau de papier brisé de sa poche et le regarda à nouveau. L'écriture. Il était clair que cela avait été écrit à la hâte. Le gars avait été témoin d'une mort. Au lieu de demander de l'aide comme une personne normale, il a pris son temps pour écrire de manière cohérente une lettre avant de s'enfuir. Kyle se sentait de plus en plus nerveux à ce sujet, mais la curiosité le tuait. Il voulait savoir qui était ce Matthew Parker III. Cette personne qui voulait tellement le voir que même un vilain mal de tête n’annulerait pas la réunion. Ce qui n'avait jamais été nommé en premier lieu. Kyle voulait savoir quel était le problème avec ce type. Le son d'une sonnette annonça qu'il était au septième étage et le réveilla de ses réflexions. Le cœur battant, Kyle chercha la pièce et la trouva. Il frappa à la porte pour découvrir qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Lentement, il poussa la porte complètement ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

 

 « Bonjour? M. Parker? » Kyle a appelé et est entré timidement. Il a doucement fermé la porte derrière lui. « Je suis Kyle Broflovski. » Annonça-t-il en faisant deux pas. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il s'aventura dans la première division, un petit salon. Il y avait deux grands canapés en cuir et une table au milieu. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit une bouteille de whisky dessus et un verre avec le liquide. Un petit papier se tenait contre le verre. Kyle le prit et le lut.

 

_Prenez le verre de M. Broflovski et entrez dans la pièce suivante._

Les sourcils de Kyle s'arquèrent lorsqu'il lut le message avec la même écriture manuscrite que la lettre. Il devint de plus en plus mystifié. Il prit le verre avec du whisky et se dirigea vers la porte suivante. C'était fermé. Il frappa deux fois et attendit. Pas de réponse. Il soupira alors que son estomac se retournait. La peur commençait à l'attraper. Et si c'était une sorte de piège? Et si c'était un nazi évadé qui avait découvert qu'il était juif et qui lui souhaitait la mort? Mais il repoussa cette pensée en se disant qu'il était juste paranoïaque. S'il y avait un meurtre ici, la réceptionniste savait déjà plus que ce que l'assassin voudrait. Non, si quelqu'un voulait se suicider, ce serait quelque part dans les rues, dans une ruelle sombre et non dans une chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Il se moquait intérieurement de lui-même, se sentant idiot face à la suspicion sans nom. Il a encore frappé. Cette fois, il entendit un son à l'intérieur.

 

« M. Parker? Si le temps vous convient, je pourrai toujours revenir demain. » Kyle fut frappé par le fait que M. Parker III aurait pu s’endormir. Il ne se sentait pas bien après tout. Le roux était sur le point de répéter son offre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite brèche. Incertain, Kyle poussa le reste de la porte pour l'ouvrir. La pièce était sombre mais suffisamment éclairée pour distinguer un lit et une grande étagère. Le Juif n’était pas vraiment à l’aise avec l’idée d’entrer dans la chambre d’un étranger, il est donc resté debout près de la porte. Il remarqua un mouvement lent et vit M. Parker III se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il s'est arrêté devant. Le roux força ses yeux à voir le visage de l’autre, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer ses traits. Tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner, c'était que M. Parker III était grand et fort. Il soupira de frustration. « M. Parker, je peux comprendre si vous vous sentez trop malade en ce moment… Ce n’est vraiment pas un problème pour moi de revenir demain. »

 

L'homme resta silencieux. Kyle pouvait le voir prendre un verre à sa bouche et entendre le son de siroter. Il était certain que ce type buvait du whisky aussi, ce qu’il pensait imprudent. M. Parker III avait tout de même mal à la tête. Et vu à quel point il avait gardé la chambre noire, c'était vraiment mauvais.

 

« Non. » dit l'autre. C’était un murmure enroué mais il a traversé les oreilles de Kyle. Le Juif réprima un soupir d'ennui et soulagea en même temps. « C’est une belle ville, n’est-ce pas? » Murmura l’homme en regardant par la fenêtre. Une pâle lumière artificielle illuminée dessinait la silhouette de son visage, le rendant impossible à lire. Le cœur de Kyle a recommencé à s’emballer et les peurs de plus tôt lui sont revenues. Il observa prudemment l'autre homme alors qu'il entrait prudemment dans la pièce.

 

« Tu es allemand aussi. » Fit remarquer Kyle, ignorant la question. Il était incapable de cacher un léger soupçon de défi dans sa voix. S'agissait-il d'un soldat qui avait échappé à Dachau? Ce n’était pas Clyde, il avait la structure, mais pas la taille de celui-ci. Ce pourrait être Craig, mais il a ensuite dû prendre pas mal de muscles.

 

« Oui. » Kyle maudit intérieurement le murmure rauque. C'était trop bas pour discerner la voix. C'était aussi frustrant que l'endroit où le gars a choisi de se tenir, où la lumière n'était tout simplement pas suffisante pour voir son visage. Kyle se rapprocha, sa bouche séchant, ses battements de cœur battant, son estomac se retournant. Il savait que c'était un geste imprudent et audacieux, car il risquait de se mettre en danger. Ce pourrait être un piège. Mais il avait besoin de savoir qui était cette personne. « Sie haben keine Ahnung, machst du ? (Vous n'avez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas?) » Demanda M. Parker III, cette fois en allemand. Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Kyle. Il pouvait sentir la terreur glisser lentement dans tout son corps, mais la curiosité prit la priorité.

 

« Non. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. » Répondit sincèrement Kyle. Il s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce, espérant en vain être suffisamment proche pour discerner les traits de l’autre. Il soupira de frustration. « Qui êtes-vous? » Il décida d'aller droit au but. Il était clair que cette personne, qui ne s’appelait évidemment pas Matthew Parker III, ne voulait pas parler de ses talents musicaux. Cela avait été l'appât pour le conduire ici. «Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ici? »

 

« Ton violon…» murmura l'étranger. Kyle jura que la voix de l’étranger était cassée au mot. Il y eut une pause. Une vue. Et une gorgée de whisky. « Ton violon est un objet très spécial. » Le murmure était presque inaudible mais le roux l'entendit clairement, néanmoins. Il regarda l'étui de violon perplexe et de retour à l'autre homme.

 

« Pourquoi donc? »

 

« Il ne cesse jamais de nous reliés ensemble. »

 

Le sang de Kyle se figea dans ses veines. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à une vitesse dangereuse. Qui était ce gars? Que voulait-il dire par là? Est-ce qu'il imitait Herr Cartman? Comment osait-il l'imiter! Comment a-t-il découvert l'existence de lui et Éric, en premier lieu? Kyle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux alors qu'il se sentait obligé d'attaquer cet imposteur. Mais il était paralysé à sa place.

 

Une faible espérance grandissait dans son cœur. Éric était mort. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. N’est-ce pas? Les yeux verts observèrent avec impatience que l'étranger se rapprochait lentement de la fenêtre. La lumière artificielle extérieure illumina lentement sa silhouette. Il était grand comme Éric. Il était fort et bâtit mais avait tout de même la corpulence du nazi en surpoids.

 

La lumière pâle touchait le visage de l’homme et Kyle discerna enfin les traits. La joue droite en premier, puis la bouche et le menton et enfin les yeux. Kyle sentit l'air se coincer dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Ses jambes ont perdu toute leur force. Il regarda avec des yeux écarquillés ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une apparition. L'homme le regardait, les yeux rivés sur lui, perçant son âme. Douloureux, heureux, désirant et attendant avec espoir. Kyle prit quelques bouffées d'air pendant qu'il forçait ses jambes à rester debout. Il ouvrit la bouche et crut un instant qu'il était devenu muet. Et puis il a prononcé un seul mot dans un souffle d'air désespéré. L'autre sourit.

 

« Éric! »


	49. Plus Jamais

**Dachau, 26 avril 1945**

 

_Regard vide, cœurs battant. Tu prends une profonde respiration et tenant ma main dans la tienne. Une douce caresse._

_Silence. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux pas faire face à ton regard attristé. Je pleure des larmes sèches et ferme mes oreilles, ne voulant pas écouter tes paroles mortuaire. Silence._

_La question reste ouverte. Pourquoi avons-nous plongé si profondément? Nous avons enfreint toutes les règles, trouvé le bonheur interdit, mais nous sommes maintenant face à la fin. Est-ce un au revoir pour de bon?_

_Je souhaite que le temps n’existe pas, que ce moment persiste, que nous puissions rester figés dans le temps. Ensemble pour toujours au bord de la séparation. Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est souhaiter. Ta main quitte la mienne tandis que je m’éloigne, mon cœur se brise, s’éclate en mille morceaux._

_Est-ce le dernier au revoir?_

_Je me trahis au moment où je me retourne pour te regarder. Je ne peux pas résister. J'ai besoin de voir ton beau visage une dernière fois. Mémorisant chaque ligne, chaque trait. Merde, je n'ai même pas de photo de toi avec moi! Ton visage est sec mais vos yeux sont humides. Comme les miens. Putain d’émotions. Je les déteste! Ils pincent, ils piquent, ils font trop mal! Mais ensuite, je vois de la détermination dans ton regard vert. Un sourire. Et un signe de tête encourageant. Je sens mes lèvres se dessiner en un sourire. Et je sais juste que je te reverrai. Nous serons réunis un jour, de toute façon._

_Néanmoins, laisser Dachau sans toi ce jour-là a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. Chaque pas que je prenais plus loin de toi était plus lourd, comme si mes jambes pesaient une tonne. À chaque seconde qui passait, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je devais utiliser toute ma volonté pour me forcer à ne pas faire demi-tour et à revenir à toi. Je veux rester, mais je sais que ce sera ma mort. Je veux que tu viennes, mais je sais que ce sera ta mort. Je maudis ton putain d'esprit génial pour avoir planifié une telle évasion parfaite, la seule issue possible. Parce que nous serons séparés._

_Mes jambes m'amènent à la voiture. Craig démarre le moteur. Nous avançons sur la route, de plus en plus loin de vous. Une vague de panique m'envahit au moment où tu es hors de ma vue._

_Et puis j’emmerde la guerre. J’emmerde la Solution Finale. J’emmerde le Führer._

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi et juste toi._

_…_

 

**Le présent, 17 janvier 1948**

**« Éric ! »**

Kyle eut le souffle coupé, son corps entier devenant engourdi. Son cœur battait à une vitesse dangereuse. Trop fort et trop vite d'un choc fou de joie. Le verre avec le whisky et l'étui à violon sont tombés de ses mains et ont été ignorés au moment d'atteindre le sol. Kyle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste devant lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu’Éric Cartman. Vivant. Très vivant. Tout l'air a quitté ses poumons et il a pris une respiration difficile et brûlante. Ses jambes étaient affaiblies et ressemblaient à de la gelée. Néanmoins, il les força à bouger. Tout son corps semblait peser une tonne. Il se sentait étourdi par les inspirations profondes, obligeant l'oxygène à circuler dans ses poumons, dans son sang. Kyle avait l'impression de se noyer dans l'air sec. Il avait l'impression que le monde devenait flou et disparaissait autour de lui. Et pourtant il a marché. Chaque étape était fragile. Petites étapes instables. Quelques mètres courts ont été vécus comme des kilomètres sans fin. Mais Kyle a refusé de s'arrêter. Sa vision était brouillée par les émotions accablantes. Un sourire atteignit son visage quand Herr Cartman lui sourit.

 

« Éric! » Répéta Kyle, à bout de souffle. L'air venait toujours trop vite et trop court dans ses poumons. Sa poitrine était brûlée, sa gorge était sèche et le vertige persistait. Mais son corps s'est déplacé de son propre gré. Et après les courts et petit pas atténuants, il s’arrêta. Il se tenait juste en face de lui. Ils étaient si proches qu’ils pouvaient se sentir respirer. Les yeux verts étaient fixés aux yeux bruns. Des secondes s'étirent dans l'éternité. Les yeux de Kyle s'emplirent d'eau et son sourire s'élargit.

 

 « Tu es en vie! » La voix du roux était craquelée par la crainte, la douleur et une joie inimaginable. Les premières larmes se sont libérées de ses yeux verts. Chaude et salée. Avec des doigts tremblants, Kyle tendit la main vers le visage de Herr Cartman. Des doigts froids liés de manière hésitante à une peau chaude. Le roux haleta au contact, en sentant le visage chaud de Herr Cartman. « Tu es en vie! »Répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ses doigts froids tenant maintenant le visage bien-aimé de Herr Cartman entre ses mains. Kyle relâcha un sanglot tandis que d'autres larmes coulaient sur son beau visage. Le visage du nazi était si doux, si chaud, si réel. Parce que tout était réel. Tous les rêves surréalistes, tous les souhaits impossibles, tous les espoirs irréalistes étaient réels. « Tu es en vie! » Murmura Kyle dans un sanglot désespérément heureux.

 

Ses mains glissèrent du visage de Herr Cartman alors qu’elles parcouraient doucement son large dos. Kyle appuya sa tempe contre l’épaule de Herr Cartman pendant qu’il libérait des sanglots turbulents. Douleur et désespoir, joie insupportable, bonheur brut. Ses sanglots sont sortis en vagues de gloussements et de pleurs. Les bras de Herr Cartman lui enveloppaient le dos, le tenant tout près, si tendrement, si doucement. Kyle savait qu'il avait craqué. Il est totalement à bout. Il aurait aimé ne pas pleurer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à l'autre à quel point il était heureux. Mais c'était trop accablant. Les émotions l'avaient abattu. Ils ont pris sur son cœur, son esprit et son corps. Kyle pleura son cœur, se mit à rire de joie de sentir à nouveau le parfum et la chaleur de Herr Cartman. Il a pleuré d'avoir récupéré ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours. Et renforça désespérément son emprise sur le dos de M. Cartman.

 

« Tu es réel? » Demanda Kyle entre sa respiration difficile, son poignet serré, son corps ayant besoin de sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Avoir besoin d’être rassuré, c’était une réalité et non une fantaisie, pas une autre belle illusion. « Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n’est pas un rêve! »

 

« Ce n’est pas un rêve, Kalh. » Assura Herr Cartman dans un léger murmure contre l’oreille du roux, ce qui donna à Kyle un sentiment de sécurité désespéré. Le nazi grimaça alors que son cœur se brisait devant l’affliction de Kyle. « C’est la réalité. »

 

« J’avais fait ton deuil !!! » Kyle soudainement laissa échapper une voix misérable. Ses doigts saisirent désespérément les vêtements de Herr Cartman, ses ongles creusant le tissu, ayant besoin de le sentir plus près que près.

 

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Murmura Herr Cartman avec regret. Il serra Kyle contre lui, avec précaution, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. Il n'avait jamais vu le roux aussi affligé. Pas quand il était le ramasseur de corps, pas quand il a failli être violé, pas quand il a été séparé de sa famille, pas quand ils sont partis. Il avait craint que les nouvelles de sa mort n'atteignent les oreilles de Kyle. Et la réaction du roux fut la confirmation que cela s’était bien passé. Sa plus grande peur était devenue réalité. Et Kyle avait été victime de son mensonge. Le Juif avait souffert, il ne pouvait que commencer à imaginer à quel point c'était insupportable. « Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était le seul moyen… je devais simuler ma propre mort. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis vraiment. »

 

Le visage de Kyle se tordit en un demi-sourire avec un demi de sanglot et il enfouit son visage plus profondément contre l'épaule du plus grand homme. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tenant dans une étreinte chaude et désespérée. Les bras autour du dos. Une haleine chaude effleurant leur cou et leurs joues. Savourer la chaleur des uns et des autres émanait du corps. Savourer le sentiment d'être enfin à nouveau ensemble. Les sanglots de Kyle finirent par s’apaiser. Sa respiration s'est stabilisée. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit à son rythme régulier.

 

Il se libéra doucement de Herr Cartman. Il fit un pas en arrière, désirant mieux voir le visage de sa bien-aimée. Mais ses jambes étaient toujours affaiblies et sa tête tournait toujours. Il a perdu l'équilibre, mais une paire de bras forts l'ont attrapé et l'ont serré contre lui, contre sa poitrine. Kyle lâcha un rire amusé et tremblant et leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Herr Cartman.

 

« Je me sens étourdi. » Marmonna Kyle avec un sourire. Le visage de Herr Cartman était presque secoué de douleur et de compassion, se sentant troublé d’être la source de la souffrance de Kyle.

 

« Allonge-toi un peu », dit-il en guidant doucement Kyle vers le lit, en le soutenant pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il a allumé la lumière pour mieux voir le Juif. Le nazi était inquiet pour la pâleur de Kyle et la façon dont son corps tremblait.

 

« Ne me quitte pas. » Supplia le Juif tandis que son dos rencontrait le matras, la tête appuyée sur un oreiller moelleux. « S'il te plaît. » Sa voix était si faible, si douce, si pleine de peur, de désespoir et d'agonie. Herr Cartman sentit aussitôt son cœur se briser. Il grimaça, incapable d'imaginer la douleur ressentie par Kyle. Son inquiétude grandissait parce que Kyle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable auparavant. La seule fois où il était vraiment au fond du trou était dans la chambre noire. Et pourtant, là c'était différent. C'était bien pire. Cela a transpercé son cœur, frappé son cœur, piqué son âme. Herr Cartman avait terriblement peur pour Kyle. Le Juif avait toujours été si fort en tête que de le voir si vulnérable, si fragile, l’avait fait peur.

 

« Plus jamais. » Parla Herr Cartman, les yeux rivés sur les verts, scellant cette promesse solennellement. Kyle sourit. Son premier sourire privé de toute douleur, de tout désespoir, de toute agonie. Un sourire sincère simple et sincère.

 

« On m'a dit que tu étais mort. » Murmura Kyle, comme s'il disait à l'autre un secret important. Herr Cartman se pencha pour embrasser la joue du rouquin avec une douce caresse. Kyle ferma les yeux avec un léger soupir et un sourire tendre, savourant la chaleur produite par cette petite touche.

 

« J'ai failli. » Avoua Herr Cartman. « J’ai failli y passer. Et j’ai traversé une longue face récupération. Sinon, je serais venu à toi plus tôt. Bien plus tôt. » La culpabilité était omniprésente dans sa voix et Kyle ouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait lire le regret et la peur dans les bruns. Il savait que Herr Cartman était inquiet avec lui. « Combien de temps…. Quand as-tu entendu parler de ma mort? » Kyle jeta un regard compatissant. Il savait que Herr Cartman était bouleversé par la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pendant tant de mois. Et automatiquement, Herr Cartman avait lui-même vécu beaucoup d'inquiétude, inquiet pour son bien-être.

 

« Ca ne fait rien. » Chuchota Kyle en caressant le visage de Herr Cartman.

 

« Kalh, dis-moi juste… » insista-t-il mais Kyle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

 

« Chut. Peu importe. »Le rouquin savait que le nazi protesterait et lui planta un doux baiser sec sur les lèvres pour l’empêcher d’insister. Il s'est encore embrassé. Bises chastes pleines de besoins désespérés. Plein de peur de lâcher prise et de le perdre à nouveau. « Je t'aime. »

 

«Je t’aime aussi.» Dit Cartman dans un souffle coupé et embrassa Kyle avec force, résultat du désespoir et de la peur assombrissant son cœur. Ils partageaient le même besoin de ressentir, d'être ensemble, d'oublier le passé et de vivre le présent.

 

Herr Cartman plaça ses jambes près des côtés de Kyle et se pencha pour embrasser encore et encore son amant perdu. Il embrassa ses lèvres dans des caresses douces et tendres. Il mordilla la lèvre de Kyle et le Juif ouvrit la bouche, invitant sa langue. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps. Leurs langues se rencontrent, goûtant leurs saveurs familières. Savourer la chaleur et l'humidité réconfortantes. Envie d'être ensemble à nouveau. Oublier le temps. Oublier le passé. Oublier la séparation et la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Les bras de Kyle se posèrent sur le dos de Herr Cartman et le pressèrent plus près. Il avait besoin de le sentir. Tous de lui. Son parfum, son goût, sa chaleur, son toucher, son essence. Les mains de Herr Cartman parcoururent le petit dos du rouquin, lui massèrent les cuisses et pressèrent ses fesses. Kyle émit un demi-gémissement, haletant devant ce sentiment passionnant. Il ferma les yeux pendant que Herr Cartman lui plantait des baisers autour du cou. Kyle laissa aller un autre gémissement à bout de souffle alors que les contacts devenaient accablants. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à cause d'une respiration difficile, d'un besoin émotionnel et physique désespéré.

 

« Éric ... j'ai besoin de toi. » Murmura Kyle d'une voix étranglée, ses doigts cherchant la peau de l'autre sous les couches de vêtements.

 

Herr Cartman leva la tête pour regarder le visage de Kyle. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié la beauté de Kyle. Bien que ses yeux soient encore un peu rougis et gonflés, ils brillaient d'une lumière inhabituelle, reflétant un amour et un bonheur bruts, rendant le vert foncé plus clair. Ses lèvres douces étaient légèrement entrouvertes avec un léger sourire de crainte et d'anticipation. Ses joues avaient la couleur rose habituelle de leur amour. Accablé par cette vision merveilleuse, Herr Cartman embrassa Kyle avec impatience, dans l'espoir de rattraper les trop longues années de séparation. Ils s'embrassèrent merveilleusement pendant des siècles. Doux baisers doux, sec et chaste, passionné, humide et chaud. Les mains du roux se dirigèrent vers le bas du dos de Herr Cartman pour finalement se frayer un chemin sous la chemise et toucher la peau soyeuse et chaude.

 

«Tu m'as manqué.» Avoua Kyle. Il ferma les yeux et releva la tête en arrière, appréciant les baisers agréables que Herr Cartman avait tracés dans son cou. Les baisers ont été interrompus pour enlever la veste de Kyle. Herr Cartman traçait le cou et la clavicule de Kyle de baisers et, ce faisant, déboutonnait la chemise du roux, bouton par bouton. Ses baisers suivirent sur la poitrine soyeuse du Juif jusqu’à son ventre plat.

 

« Putain, tu m'as manqué aussi. » Herr Cartman eut le souffle coupé.

 

Les touchés, l'odeur, la respiration haletante lui rappelaient à quel point il lui manquait, il avait besoin de sentir Kyle. Être avec lui. Et est donc devenu tout à coup impatient. Il maudit  les vêtements qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Il ouvrit précipitamment le pantalon de Kyle et le baissa, ainsi que le sous-vêtement, faisant ainsi émettre un petit rire amusé. Le rouquin regarda le nazi retirer son pull et sa chemise, révélant enfin sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux surpris et ses mains se posèrent sur la peau de l’autre. Herr Cartman regarda un peu amusé alors que Kyle posait avec hésitation ses mains sur sa poitrine et suivait sa peau avec un air fasciné. Le nazi savait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de ses kilos entre autre à cause de maladies du passées. Il était conscient qu'une grande partie de sa graisse précédente avait été transformée en muscle à la suite d'un travail physique difficile. Mais il en restait. Mais il était tout de même fière. Seul ce regard dans le visage de Kyle compensait toutes ses tribulations passées.

 

« Wow. » Kyle eut le souffle coupé. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Herr Cartman quand il entendit un léger rire.

 

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Juif? » Demanda Herr Cartman, se penchant ensuite pour embrasser les lèvres de Kyle. Les joues de Kyle devinrent instantanément rouges quand il réalisa qu'il fixait la poitrine de son amant. Il sourit timidement.

 

« Ça te va bien. » Il complimenta dans un mélange d'embarras et de convoitise tout en se frottant les mains contre le ventre durcit de Herr Cartman.

 

Cette fois, ce fut Herr Cartman qui devint rouge. Il se pencha pour s'embrasser et sourit fièrement après. Les mots, l’apparence, les gestes, les contacts de Kyle l’avaient toujours fait sentir différent et particulier d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit réellement attrayant. Il se posa soigneusement sur Kyle, leurs lèvres se rejoignant encore et encore, leur poitrine se connectant enfin, peau sur peau, chair sur chair. Leurs mains ont voyagé sur leurs corps en sueur. Leurs noms étaient murmurés comme des mantras, comme des mots magiques d'un enchantement. Et ainsi le feu de la passion est devenu plus chaud et plus grand, excitant leurs sens et leurs corps.

 

"Éric ... s'il te plaît ... fais-moi l'amour." Demanda Kyle dans un gémissement. Le nazi, ivre de désir passionné, se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Le nazi embrassa les lèvres gonflées du rouquin tandis que son index pénétrait lentement dans l’entrée familière. Kyle a lancé un gémissement joyeux et afflictif, un mélange de plaisir maladroit.

 

 « Merde! Tu es si serré. » Dit Cartman dans un souffle coupé. C'était la confirmation que Kyle lui avait été fidèle. Au moins, il n’a pas été avec un mec récemment. Soudain, la pensée le prit et il ressentit le besoin incontrôlable de prononcer les mots. « Tu n’as été avec personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas? » Le nazi savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander cela. C'était idiot. Mais c'était important pour lui. « Parce que je ne l’ai pas fait. » Il avait juste besoin de savoir. Kyle pensait qu'il était mort pendant Dieu sait combien de temps.

 

« Non, il n'y avait personne. Jamais. » Dit Kyle avec un sourire, le cœur empli de chaleur, sachant que, même après leur longue séparation, ils étaient restés véridiques l'un envers l'autre. « Je ne pouvais pas, pas même quand je pensais que tu étais mort. Surtout quand je pensais que tu étais mort. »

 

« Merci de m’avoir jamais abandonner. »  Dit sincèrement Herr Cartman en déplaçant son index plus profondément dans le corps de Kyle. Le roux se cambra dans le dos, à la fois inconfortable et excitant.

 

« Vas-y doucement sur moi ... ça fait un moment. » Plaida Kyle, un soupçon d'anxiété dans sa voix, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus intense et irrégulière à mesure que l'index entrait et sortait plus rapidement de son corps, étirant ses murs. Herr Cartman eut un sourire presque diabolique à la demande du Juif. Son érection devint encore plus difficile face aux espérances de son amant et sentit une excitation impitoyable traverser son corps. L’index a abandonné le trou du Juif, laissant Kyle soulagé et frustré. Il regarda silencieusement Herr Cartman chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir et le vit mouiller son doigt avec une sorte de gel.

 

« Étire-toi pour moi. » Demanda le nazi dans un étranglement, son corps ne tenant plus longtemps à l'excitation excitante.

 

 Kyle obéit, écartant les jambes. Il pouvait sentir son visage se réchauffer et se sentir stupide d'avoir été embarrassé et de mourir d'attente simultanément. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié ce que cela ressentait. Il haleta émerveillé lorsque deux doigts glissèrent dans son ouverture, bougeant maintenant facilement grâce au gel froid et humide. Kyle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et Herr Cartman vit hypnotisé sous le visage de Kyle tandis qu’il bougeait habilement ses doigts, frottant la prostate spongieuse de Kyle, le taquinant de plaisir. La tête de Kyle était tirée en arrière, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres écartées, libérant des halètements d’un désir merveilleux. Un troisième doigt entra dans l'ouverture serrée, élargissant encore plus les murs et Kyle poussa un cri vigoureux. Il devint agité, ses hanches bougeant de haut en bas, implorant de ressentir davantage le contact de Herr Cartman. Le nazi s'assura que Kyle était suffisamment préparé et récupéra ses doigts.

 

 «Je vais maintenant à l’intérieur, Kalh.» Prévint-il, alors qu’il répandait un peu de gel sur son érection et quittait les fesses du Juif. Kyle hocha la tête, les yeux assombris par la convoitise tandis qu'un insupportable plaisir d'attente l'impatientait.

 

Ils se regardèrent. Herr Cartman posa une main sur la hanche de Kyle pendant qu’il guidait son érection avec vers l’entrée du rouquin. Kyle lâcha un gémissement aigu et embarrassant lorsque le membre long et durci remplit ses murs étroits. Tout son corps tremblait de choc, de douleur et de plaisir insupportable. Il saisit le dos du nazi avec force, cherchant soutien et proximité. Herr Cartman ne pouvait pas quitter les yeux du visage du roux. Il aimait regarder la façon dont son visage se tordait d'abord de gêne puis se détendait pour être remplacé par l'expression la plus sexy du plaisir bienheureux. Kyle avait la tête en arrière, son corps arqué en mouvements de danse sensuels tandis que sa voix produisait de beaux gémissements mélodiques.

Herr Cartman entra et sortit, incapable de croire qu'il faisait à nouveau l'amour avec Kyle. Après tout ce temps. Ils étaient tous deux restés fidèles l'un pour l'autre. Si fidèle et loyal à leurs sentiments. Il voulait que Kyle ressente ce qu'il ressentait. Heureux et aimé, en sécurité et protégé, voulu et nécessaire, désespéré d'avoir l'autre retour. Alors il poussa prudemment. Lentement, profondément. Savourant le plaisir qui a augmenté par le rythme lent et tortueux. Il observa fasciné que Kyle fondent lentement sous lui.

 

Le roux s'était complètement abandonné à ses sentiments, à son plaisir physique. Il gémit doucement, dans une musique enchanteresse, chantant la chanson de l'amour et de la passion. Herr Cartman regarda émerveillé les réactions de Kyle face à ses mouvements. La façon dont Kyle ferma les yeux et releva la tête avec un sourire, libérant le gémissement le plus sensuel chaque fois qu'il enfonçait son érection plus profondément, plus fort et plus rapidement dans son corps. Herr Cartman est allé plus vite. Dedans et dehors. Il s'est déplacé plus profondément. Agressivement. Dedans et dehors. Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait, que leurs corps transpiraient, que leurs gémissements s'intensifiaient, que leurs ongles creusaient draps et peau; Herr Cartman frappa follement. Il appuya ses grandes mains sur les petites hanches de Kyle pour le soutenir et martela impitoyablement. Il en vint à un point qui lui importait peu que cela fasse mal ou non. Il ne pouvait pas dire de toute façon. Parce que chaque fois que son corps atteignait les profondeurs de l’autre, Kyle émettait un gémissement plus fort, se grattant les ongles dans le dos et souriait de contentement. Herr Cartman pouvait sentir son propre point culminant vouloir être relâché. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre encore un gémissement. Regarde encore un sourire de satisfaction. Écoutant encore un mot le priant de le frapper plus fort et plus profondément. Herr Cartman lâcha ses hanches. Au lieu de cela, ses mains agrippèrent les cuisses de Kyle et posèrent ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il creusa plus profondément dans l’intérieur du rouquin, provoquant des hurlements de passion désespérés sous lui.

 

« Je vais jouir! » Prévint Herr Cartman pendant que Kyle gémissait de manière incontrôlable sous lui.

 

Puis ce fut un moment où le rouquin cessa de gémir. Tout son corps se raidit alors qu'il tremblait. Il y eut un grognement, puis un gémissement plaintif, des secondes de silence et finalement un cri fort et passionné. Herr Cartman grogna comme un animal sauvage lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme de Kyle et vint lui-même, répandant une quantité accumulée de sperme dans le corps de l'autre. De doux baisers suivis, accompagnés d’un rire joyeux. Les deux se sont effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur corps enchevêtrés l’un contre l’autres, refusant de s’abandonner. Ne jamais vouloir se séparer les uns des autres. Jamais.

 

 


	50. Malheurs

**Allemagne, 26 avril 1945**

 

_Nous roulons sur la route. De plus en plus loin. Une vague de panique m'envahit au moment où tu es hors de ma vue._

_Et puis j’emmerde la guerre. J’emmerde la Solution Finale. J’emmerde le Führer._

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi et juste toi._

_« As-tu confirmé? » La voix de Craig me secoue de ma terrible agonie. Tout à coup, le son puissant du moteur de la voiture m'énerve et me donne mal à la tête._

_« Oui, oui. Bebe l'amène là-bas. »_

_Une demi-heure plus tard, nous prenons Clyde et Craig nous conduit dans une grange isolée en Suisse qui appartient à un de ses amis. Nous avons roulé dans l’obscurité avec les lumières éteintes au cours des 20 dernières minutes. Je remercie Dieu tout-puissant pour Craig d'être un si bon conducteur. Nous laissons la voiture derrière nous et prenons le véhicule avec une plaque d'immatriculation suisse qui est déjà là pour nous. Il n'y a personne autour. Parfait. Nous conduisons à l'aéroport de Zurich. Personne ne soupçonne nos faux passeports suisses. Nous montons dans un avion à destination du Chili où l’oncle de Clyde nous recevra. Tout va selon le plan._

_…_

 

**Le présent, 17 janvier 1948**

 

Après s'être longtemps couchés l'un sur l'autre, les yeux rivés sur les yeux, les sourires ne se brisant jamais, les paroles n'ayant jamais été prononcées, Kyle rompit finalement la transe mutuelle et se coucha au-dessus de Herr Cartman. Le nazi l'observa avec curiosité tandis que le rouquin traçait son index le long des lignes de son os de la mâchoire avec un doux sourire d'émerveillement sur ses lèvres.

 

« Ton visage a changé. » Murmura Kyle en regardant les yeux de son amant. Il eut un petit rire alors que l'un des sourcils de Herr Cartman se voûtait, se demandant probablement de quoi diable il parlait. «Tes caractéristiques, elles sont plus définies maintenant. Plus semblable à un adulte. » À cela, le nazi éclata de rire amusé pour le contentement de Kyle. Il avait tellement manqué ce son.

 

« Tout comme ton visage. Tu as l'air moins girly maintenant. » Plaisanta Herr Cartman, recevant une gifle espiègle de son jeune homme. « Mais sérieux. Tu es absolument séduisant. » Ajouta-t-il, en emmêlant ses doigts sur les boucles de Kyle. Ils étaient devenus un modèle plus touffu, mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Pour lui, Kyle avait toujours été séduisant, fascinant d'une manière exquise et unique. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait la chance de gagner son cœur.

 

« Arrête ça, tu vas me faire rougir! » Plaisanta Kyle, essayant de cacher son embarras, mais le rouge avait déjà atteint ses joues. Tout à coup, son expression devint plus grave alors qu'il regardait pensivement le nazi.

 

« Quoi? » Demanda Herr Cartman, surpris et inquiet.

 

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Où as-tu été pendant tout ce temps? » Demanda Kyle presque mendiant. Herr Cartman se redressa d'une manière inquiétante, obligeant Kyle à changer de cap. Il posa sa main sur la joue du rouquin et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, tandis que son bras libre enveloppait le petit dos du Juif. Il avait senti le chagrin enraciné dans ces mots et dans la voix tachée de Kyle. Le roux appuya son front sur le nazi. « S'il te plaît. » Son doux murmure, envahi par la tristesse et la peur, implora de savoir ce qui était arrivé au nazi pendant ces deux ans et demi de séparation. Herr Cartman regarda le visage de Kyle, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, savourant la proximité entre eux. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de Kyle et le guida pour s'asseoir contre lui. Il releva les couvertures pour réchauffer leurs corps nus maintenant refroidis.

 

«Nous avons réussi à nous rendre à l’aéroport de Zurich et nous avons embarqué dans un avion pour le Chili sans problème. Les fausses cartes d’identité étaient parfaites. » Herr Cartman commença et il sentit Kyle se détendre sur ses bras, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

 

_Le voyage est fastidieux. L’épuisement finit par prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux et tout ce dont je rêvais était la noirceur à l'extérieur. Et puis, tout à coup, il y a ce flash de lumière suivi d'une forte détonation. Je me réveille dans un monde de cris de panique et de pleurs de terreur. Craig a une sale gueule et Clyde pleure misérablement. Les lumières clignotent follement, allumant et éteignant. Les masques à oxygène tombent et les gens hurlent encore plus fort. Un horrible bruit de moteurs hurlants emplit l'air. Et, dans le brouillard de cette horreur, une hôtesse court dans l'allée en criant que les pilotes sont morts. Je n'ai jamais pu découvrir quel était le problème. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que tout à coup, Craig se lève et je sais instinctivement qu’il va essayer. Je le suis et traîne Clyde avec moi. Nous nous précipitons dans la cabine du pilote. Craig prend la place du commandant de bord, alors que je prends celui du copilote. Craig est peut-être un connard, mais il en sait quelque chose sur le pilotage. Et miraculeusement, il parvient à stabiliser l'avion juste assez longtemps. Parce que l'avion se déchire et que nous savons tous qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je peux encore entendre les cris et les pleurs. Je peux encore sentir la chute profonde presser tout mon corps sans merci. Je peux encore sentir la puanteur enivrante de la fumée et du métal brûlé. Et écoute l'avion qui se déchire derrière moi comme un monstre hurlant._

 

« Nous avons eu un accident durant le vol. » Herr Cartman sentit Kyle se tourner pour le regarder avec choc. «Nous nous sommes écrasés sur une neige molle. Et nous avons tous survécu. Craig, Clyde et moi. Il y avait plus de personnes qui ont survécu aussi. Tout le monde était extatique, mais l'euphorie a été de courte durée. Nous avons vite compris que nous nous trouvions au sommet de montagnes enneigées froides. Craig s'inquiéta de ce qui restait du navigateur de l'avion et réussit à trouver notre position. Nous étions au Pérou. Au milieu des Andes. Dans un endroit éloigné, loin, loin de la civilisation. »

 

_Je peux encore sentir le vent glacial me couper la peau comme des lames invisibles. Et je maudis. Je n’ai pas échappé à une guerre pour mourir dans les montagnes froides. J'ai promis de retrouver Kyle après la fin de la guerre et de tenir ma promesse._

 

«La plupart des survivants voulaient rester et attendre de l'aide. Mais je voulais passer à autre chose et quitter cet endroit dévoué. Parce que je savais mieux. Personne ne savait même où nous étions. La tempête nous avait déviés de la route. La radio était morte. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Nous avons été condamnés à mourir si nous restions là. Donc, Craig, Clyde et moi sommes partis avec deux autres gars. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ceux qui sont restés derrière. » Le nazi soupira et sentit Kyle bouger à nouveau, cette fois pour s'asseoir plus confortablement contre lui. Et béni pour la merveilleuse chaleur qu'il ressentait.

 

_Nous descendons les montagnes pendant des heures. À un moment donné, nous trouvons une grotte et cherchons un abri à l'intérieur. Craig est en train de mourir de nerfs, il décide donc de s'aventurer plus profondément dans la grotte. Finalement, il disparaît de notre vue, alors Clyde et moi n’avons d’autre choix que de le suivre. Nous découvrons que la grotte est en fait un passage et nous mène dans une jungle. Pour une jungle vraiment bizarre. Ce n'était rien comme je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. C'était comme… le «pays du monde perdu géant» parce qu'il était rempli de fruits géants (qui sont délicieux, en passant). Soudain, ces trucs de larves d'abeilles guinéennes sortent de nulle part et nous attaquent. Craig, Clyde et moi réussissons à nous échapper, mais ces créatures ont tué les deux autres gars qui nous ont accompagnés. Pas beaucoup de perte pour être honnête._

 

« Pendant notre descente, nous avons rencontré des dangers… » Herr Cartman parla doucement à l'oreille de Kyle.

 

_Lors de notre évasion, nous découvrons un temple et y entrons. À l'intérieur se trouvent ces sculptures étranges représentant ce qui ressemble à notre évasion d'Allemagne et à l'accident d'avion dans les Andes. Clyde crie même quelque chose à propos de la magie, de la prophétie et du destin. Une des images montre ces gens de flûte péruvienne gardant des cobayes meurtriers dans la jungle géante. Et puis nous reconnaissons Craig dans la sculpture finale. Malgré les ressemblances étonnantes, Craig refuse de reconnaître que c’est lui, tout comme il refuse d’enquêter davantage. Je veux dire, Clyde et moi voulions explorer davantage le temple, mais ce crétin Craig est vraiment ennuyeux._

_Il retourne dans la jungle et, encore une fois, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de le suivre. Seul Dieu sait quel autre genre d’espèces de bestioles géantes et étranges errent ici!_

_Encore une fois, nous marchons depuis des siècles et ne nous arrêtons que lorsque nous entendons des voix. Nous nous rendons compte qu’il y a une sorte de bagarre, nous avons donc choisi de nous cacher pour jeter un coup d’œil avant de préciser notre présence. Il y a ce gars qui essaie de tuer des enfants pendant qu'il discute des bandes de flûte péruviennes. L’un des garçons insiste sur le fait qu’il n’y a pas de groupe de flûte péruvienne, puis il dit à l’homme que ces groupes sont la seule force qui puisse arrêter les cochons d’indes._

 

"… Le Peru regorge de créatures étranges, de prophéties étranges et de fous." Le nazi continua à parler doucement, ne voulant pas trop inquiéter Kyle de ses aventures folles.

 

_Dans le feu de la confrontation, l'homme qui menace les enfants crie quelque chose pour conquérir le monde. Clyde en a assez et tire le gars dans le dos pour défendre les enfants. Mais le gars ne meurt pas. Il est toujours debout, se tourne pour nous faire face et je réalise qu’il n’y a même pas une goutte de sang sur lui. Mais la chose la plus étrange était encore à venir. L'homme commence à se transformer jusqu'à révéler sa véritable forme. C’est un putain de pirate cochon d’inde !!!!_

_Clyde et moi sommes tellement choqués que nous dirigions déjà nos armes vers la créature hideuse. Et puis, cet enfoiré Craig déclare simplement hors de propos qu'il ne veut pas en faire partie et s'en va. Le baiseur s'en va tout simplement! J'ai toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance, mais c'est vraiment malade! Quoi qu’il en soit, quand ce crétin s’éloigne, il marche accidentellement sur une dalle de pierre, qui commence à bouger comme si elle était activée par une sorte de magie ancienne. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça s'est passé, mais Craig finit par tirer de puissants yeux de lasers magiques et paralyse le pirate cochon d’inde. Puis tous ces Péruviens (je ne sais pas où ils se cachaient tout le temps, parce qu’ils ont tout simplement inondé les lieux) viennent chanter joyeusement, soulèvent Craig en l'air, le déclarent sauveur et héros et l'emmènent._

«Craig est resté avec une étrange civilisation perdue que nous avons trouvée sur le chemin. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Clyde et moi sommes retournés à la vraie civilisation. Mais ce n’était pas facile… » Herr Cartman poursuivit et sentit la tension sur les muscles de Kyle. Il décida que moins le roux en savait, mieux c'était. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le faire souffrir inutilement. « Après de longues semaines, nous avons finalement trouvé un village. Les gens étaient vraiment gentils et prenaient soin de nous. »

 

_Je jure que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de revoir la nourriture! Clyde et moi avions maigri de façon spectaculaire, car nous dépendions du peu de nature que nous pouvions nous fournir pendant notre descente des Andes. Je pouvais à peine marcher lorsque les villageois nous ont accueillis. J'étais épuisée, affaiblie, mes membres, mes poumons, mon estomac souffraient de toutes sortes de maux. Clyde aussi, sinon pire. Il nous faut environ trois mois pour récupérer correctement._

_Clyde et moi n’avons pas vraiment été surpris de découvrir que la guerre s’était terminée peu de temps après notre évasion. C’est un sentiment étrange. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le mettre en mots. Mon rêve, la purification des Juifs de cette planète, est parti. Mon idole, Adolf Hitler, le Führer, est parti. Et pourtant, ces pertes ne me semblent pas aussi douloureuses, décevantes ou aussi terribles que je le pensais. Peut-être parce que j'étais déjà prêt mentalement pour la fin. Ou peut-être parce que ces choses n’étaient plus aussi importantes pour moi qu’avant. Parce que Kyle était devenu le centre de mon univers. Ce n’était pas de pouvoir être avec lui, de ne pas savoir comment il était qui m’avait tué le plus. L'incertitude. Je suis sûr qu'il a survécu. Mais je m'inquiète à mort de craindre que quelque chose se passe mal. Je dors mal, ayant des rêves horribles dans lesquels Kyle périt seul et abandonné._

«Clyde et moi y avons vécu pendant plusieurs mois. Nous avons créé un partenariat et fondé deux entreprises. Je voulais réunir suffisamment d’argent pour pouvoir commencer ma quête pour te retrouver. Le parc d'attractions «North Funland» a connu un grand succès. Nous l'avons vendu quand il est devenu quotidien. Avec ses bénéfices, nous avons fondé le réseau de shopping des personnes âgées. L'activité allait beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus assez d'or pour acheter. Clyde et moi avons été obligés de localiser la source de ce problème. Qui était en Inde. Malheureusement, le voyage n’a pas été bénéfique et nous a coûté une fortune. Après une série d’investissements malheureux, nous avons fait faillite. J'ai maudit notre chance, car une année entière s'était écoulée. Nous étions coincés en Inde et nous devions repartir de zéro. »

 

« Mai 1946? À ce moment-là, je vivais déjà aux États-Unis. » Kyle parla à mi-voix. « Je me préparais à envoyer mes candidatures à la Music School, ici à New York. »

 

_Je suis désespéré. Je dois gagner beaucoup d'argent et vite. Je sens le compte à rebours. Le temps se moque de moi. Chaque jour qui passe est un autre jour où je laisse tomber Kyle. Et j'ai très peur. Pour sa patience et son optimisme. Pour son espoir et pour sa confiance en ma parole. Chaque jour, je me réveille en espérant que notre distance ne lui fera pas oublier notre temps ensemble. Chaque jour, je me couche en espérant qu’il ne m’abandonne pas. Et après avoir survécu cinq longs mois dans les bidonvilles du Bangladesh, hanté par mes inquiétudes perpétuelles, mes souvenirs passés et mon avenir désastreux qui n’a pas encore passé; Je trouve de l'espoir._

«Un jour, j'ai entendu par hasard des personnes parler de pirates en Somalie. Et eu une bonne idée. J'ai créé un club de pirates dans lequel j'étais capitaine. Clyde a recruté 4 autres membres et nous sommes allés ensemble en Somalie. ”

 

« Hum… je suppose qu'il n'y a pas une grande différence entre être nazi et pirate. «  Kyle dit d'un ton taquin et Herr Cartman rit.

 

« Je suppose... »

 

_Nous faisons des raids depuis le tout début. Nos voyages, nourriture et autres besoins sont payés avec une carte de paiement volée de Western Union. Après un long vol et un trajet en bus de 49 heures, nous arrivons enfin à Mogadiscio. Et nous sommes confrontés à notre plus grande déception. En Somalie, les pirates sont des pauvres qui vivent dans des bidonvilles avec un bar qui ne sert que de l'eau viciée. Tous mes rêves et mes espoirs étaient presque anéantis par la pensée que c’était simplement l’extension des taudis de l’Inde. Presque._

_Les pirates somaliens ont été choqués de découvrir que n'importe qui pouvait sciemment s'aventurer dans leur base, comme nous l'avons fait. Nous avons immédiatement été considérés comme une menace. Et ils ont commencé leur propre enquête sur nous. Malheureusement, je suis dans la liste des chasseurs de nazis et mon identité a été rapidement révélée. Les pirates somaliens ont réussi à nous convaincre de rejoindre leur navire, sous prétexte de créer une alliance avec les nouveaux arrivants. J'aurais dû m'en douter, car je découvre bientôt qu'ils vont nous vendre au premier navire européen qu'ils ont trouvé contre une rançon._

_Il s’agit d’un navire militaire français. Ma chance! Les Français ont bien sûr soif de vengeance parce que l'Allemagne les envahit et ils veulent de moi, mort ou vivant. Je crains pour ma vie, mais surtout pour le moment où Kyle lit mon article sur ma mort horrible dans les journaux. Et décide que je ne les laisserai pas se débrouiller avec moi. Les pirates somaliens exigent une rançon de cinq mille francs en échange de ma vie. La rançon est payée. Mon équipage et moi nous nous rendons. Ou mieux, je fais semblant de me rendre. Parce que dès que je suis à bord du navire français, je vaincs le capitaine français dans un violent combat homme à homme et assume le contrôle du navire. Je deviens un pirate. Je fais preuve de miséricorde et ordonne à l'équipage français de monter sur l'embarcation de sauvetage. Et je sais, pour le capitaine français, cette humiliation est bien pire que la mort._

_Nous rentrons triomphants à Mogadiscio avec le navire militaire capturé et l'argent de la rançon. Nous offrons plusieurs lots de francs aux pirates somaliens et achetons littéralement d'importants alliés. Les pirates somaliens n’ont pas d’autre choix que de respecter le mon  authoritah. Et pendant cinq mois, je suis la terreur des sept mers._

 

« … As-tu déjà entendu parler du capitaine Barbobèse et de ses pirates somaliens? » Demanda Herr Cartman à Kyle.

 

« C’est pas vrais! C'était toi?! » S'exclama Kyle étonné. Il avait lu l'existence de la courte règler de terreur de Barbobèse dans les mers somaliennes, mais jamais dans sa vie, il ne pensait que ce pouvait être Herr Cartman.

 

«Oui, mais tout s'est terminé en mars 1947. Il y avait ce chasseur nazi. Simon Wiesenthal. Il m'a trouvé en Somalie et les choses se sont compliquées. J'ai été obligé de fuir seul. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu compter sur ce bébé pleureur. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est lui qui m'a dénoncé. Probablement en échange de la miséricorde et du pardon afin qu'il puisse retourner à cette chienne Bebe. De retour au Pérou, je me suis réfugié au Mexique avec le faible espoir de traverser la frontière pour se rendre aux États-Unis. Je devais forger une nouvelle identité. Je voulais te trouver. »

 

«Mais Wiesenthal vous a trouvé en premier. À Rio Alsaseca. Et ensuite, il vous a vu tomber des Big Banana Falls, qui mesurent 40 mètres. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. » Kyle parla d'une voix hantée et Herr Cartman sentit les frissons lui parcourir le dos. Ainsi, Kyle avait non seulement été informé de sa mort supposée, mais avait également reçu les détails. Son estomac a coulé alors que son cœur s'est contracté. Quelle horreur cela a dû être pour Kyle. Comment il a dû souffrir.

 

« J'ai dû simuler ma propre mort. C'était un long coup. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais Wiesenthal et d'autres chasseurs nazis ne cesseraient jamais de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils pensent que j'étais mort. Alors j'ai sauté dans la chute. Personne n'est supposé survivre à une telle chute.

Mais je l'ai fait. »


	51. Tout ce qui comptes

**9 mars 1947**

 

_Simon Wiesenthal._

_Je maudis ce nom. Je maudis l’existence de ce Juif. Je maudis sa croisade en me trouvant._

_Surtout, je maudis son esprit brillant et sa persévérance. Il me trouve en quelque sorte. À chaque fois. J’ai joué tous mes tours, toutes mes cartes et pourtant il n’a jamais été dupé. Jamais. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il est têtu. Il a soif de vengeance. Une soif qui ne sera rassasiée que lorsque tous les nazis seront retrouvés et affronteront leur destin. Il n'abandonnera pas. Je peux courir pour toujours, mais il me trouvera toujours. Il ne me donne aucune option. Je dois faire semblant de mourir._

_Rio Alsaseca. Je cours vers le son assourdissant de mille eaux qui s'enroulent dans les profondeurs d'une piscine sans pitié. J'ai entendu parler des Big Banana Falls. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. Mais je dois essayer. Je peux entendre sa voix crier mon nom de loin derrière moi. Je peux l’entendre me commander de m'arrêter et de me rendre. Je continue à courir jusqu’à ce que je sois au bord des eaux épaisses et violentes. Et avoir des doutes. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute et je peux maintenant voir pourquoi. La vitesse est trop rapide. Des litres et des litres de torrents puissants tombent dans une plongée profonde, s'effondrant en dessous avec un coup rugissant sans merci. C’est un tonnerre perpétuel. J'entends un coup de feu au loin et je sursaute. Simon Wiesenthal. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il me trouvera toujours. Il n'arrêtera jamais jusqu'à ma mort._

_128 pieds de haut. 40 mètres de haut. Je baisse les yeux vers les chutes. Je déglutit, nerveux. Je dois essayer. Je dois simuler ma propre mort. Il ne me donne aucune option. C’est un long plan. C'est impossible. Il n'abandonnera pas. Je ferme mes yeux. Il me trouvera toujours. Je vois les yeux verts de Kyle, son doux sourire. Il n'arrêtera jamais jusqu'à ma mort. Je sens mon corps entrer dans le vide. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. Mais je dois._

_C’est une chute rapide et impitoyable. Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'écrase avec un claquement douloureux dans l'eau. Les courants me tirent vers le bas et je tombe rapidement au fond. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Je pense que tous mes os se brisent sous la pression qui les écrase de toutes parts. Je sens mon esprit sombrer dans l'obscurité mais je me force à rester conscient. Tout fait mal. Mes oreilles sont sourdes et me picotent vicieusement. Je suis entraîné par l'extrême force de torsion et de virage aquatique. Je ne me bats pas. Je sais que cela déchirerait mon corps si je le faisais._

_Je ne peux pas respirer. Je me noie. Je vois les yeux verts de Kyle et son doux sourire. Soudainement, j’ouvre les yeux. Je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du lac, où la force des courants s’éteint. Tout mon corps me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que tous mes os sont fissurés, mais j'appelle toute la force et l'énergie que mon corps possède encore. Je fais un mouvement de bras une fois et ils me soulèvent un peu dans l'eau. Je me noie. Mes poumons brûlent. Je bouge rapidement les bras et les jambes, sans tenir compte de la douleur qui me déchire chaque mouvement qui frappe mon corps. Mes muscles sont en feu. Mes poumons vont éclater. Je peux voir la lumière. Je peux voir la surface. Et alors j’invoque désespérément le dernier brin de vivacité de mon corps mourant à remonter._

_Je halète goulûment quand ma tête sort l'eau. Je respire de grandes haleines l'air précieux. Air divin. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Mes os ont l'impression d'être écrasés. Mes muscles brûlent. Je suis faible et je ne peux pas bouger un doigt. Mon cerveau crie pour lutter contre l'épuisement. Je vois les yeux verts de Kyle, son doux sourire et tout devient noir._

 

…

 

**Le présent, 17 janvier 1948**

« C'était un miracle de survivre à cette chute », a déclaré Herr Cartman à Kyle. Le roux était assis en face de lui à présent, le visage tendu et douloureux pour les épreuves passées de son amant. « C'est la première chose que j'ai entendu quand je me suis réveillé après la chute. J'y avais survécu et les forts courants me traînèrent assez loin. Quand j'ai réussi à remonter à la surface, j'ai perdu conscience. Ma chance était que je sois arrivé à un endroit où il y avait un groupe de Mexicains cherchant de l'or dans la rivière. Ils m'ont sorti des eaux bien avant que Wiesenthal puisse même atteindre l'endroit. Les Mexicains m'ont emmené dans leur petit village, à environ 30 kilomètre de là. Je doute que Wiesenthal ait jamais mis en avant la possibilité de ma survie à la chute, encore moins pour essayer de me trouver dans ce village au milieu de nulle part. »

 

« Sensationnel! C'était… une chance. » Kyle eut le souffle coupé, vraiment surpris.

 

« Ouais. Je suppose que le destin a finalement décidé de me sourire. » Dit le nazi avec un sourire.

 

« Le destin, mon Dieu, je m'en fous. Je suis juste content que tu sois en vie. Tu es de retour. » Le Juif dit et embrassa Herr Cartman sur les lèvres. « Mais, si tu t’étais déjà débarrassé de Wiesenthal en mars, pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à me joindre? »

 

« Crois-moi, je voulais te rejoindre plus tôt. Mais mon corps… C'était comme si toute force et toute énergie étaient volées loin de moi. Et j'avais pas mal de fractures… J'étais à l'hôpital mexicain. Je crois que c'était une autre merveille de s'en sortir vivant, encore plus, complètement guéri. » Le nazi se plaignit, mais se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Kyle et essuyer ses yeux inquiets. Il le tira en arrière, alors le roux était de nouveau assis contre sa poitrine. Herr Cartman n’avait pas réalisé jusque-là à quel point il était désespéré de sentir le Juif si près de lui, son corps chaud contre le sien. « Seigneur, je détestait cet endroit perdu! C’est encore pire que l’Inde! Et je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de contacts, rien. J'ai dû faire des emplois mal notés dans la construction et l'agriculture. C'était la survie. Mais en septembre, j'ai finalement réussi à fonder une nouvelle entreprise. Au début, je devais faire tout le travail moi-même. C'était un travail assez lourd et sale, mais il a finalement porté ses fruits. En novembre, j'avais ma propre main-d'œuvre mexicaine et l'entreprise était devenue internationale. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du centre des  _vengeance parentale_?

 

 « Putain, c’est pas vrais! » S'exclama Kyle, choqué et amusé en même temps. « Tu es le connard qui a peint la maison de mes parents avec de la merde?! »

 

«Ton frère a embauché mon équipe. Il ne sait même pas que je suis le propriétaire de la société. » Dit le nazi dans un gloussement. « Il était énervé contre tes parents à cause d'une émission stupide où il voulait aller et que ta mère, la garce ne permettait pas. »

 

« Hey! N'insulte pas ma mère de garce! » Cria Kyle exaspéré. Le nazi eut un sourire moqueur lorsque le Juif cracha furieusement contre lui. Il avait oublié à quel point le rouquin pouvait être colérique.

 

« La mère de Kyle est une garce! » Herr Cartman se mit à chanter enfantinement et Kyle pouvait instantanément sentir son sang bouillonner sous les mots insultants. « Elle est une grosse, grosse garce! Elle est la plus grosse chienne du monde entier! Elle est une chienne stupide…. Hé! »Cria le nazi quand le roux le frappa violemment au visage. On lui a rappelé à quel point Kyle était colérique, et qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il en avait l'air.

 

« Tais-toi Herr Cartman !!! » cria Kyle furieux, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses joues rougirent de colère.

 

« D'accord, d'accord ... je suis désolé, mec. » Dit Herr Cartman en levant les mains en signe de capitulation, pendant que Kyle le regardait avec méfiance. « Mais tu dois quand même admettre qu’elle n’est pas du genre facile. »

 

« Je m'en fiche. » Répliqua le roux, toujours fâché. Le nazi lui donna un timide baiser et ce ne fut qu'après une série de caresses chaleureuses et tendres que le Juif se détendit à nouveau dans ses bras.

 

« En tout cas, alors que les Mexicains répandaient des excréments sur les murs de la maison de tes parents, j’ai trouvé un article de journal à ton sujet dans un cadre accroché au mur du salon. » Poursuivit Herr Cartman. « C'était il y a moins d'une semaine. »

 

« Merde… De tous les endroits, tu es entré à South Park et de toutes les maisons, de mes parents. C’est une assez grosse coïncidence. »

 

« Je te le dis, Kalh. C'est le destin! Ton violon… ça ne cesse de nous rapprocher. » Un silence contemplatif s'abattit entre les deux amoureux. Puis le roux réalisa soudainement. Tout cela a du sens maintenant.

 

« Kenny… Il savait! C’est pourquoi il a tant insisté pour que je vienne ici! »

 

« Attends quoi? »

 

« Kenny. Mon colocataire! Le gars que tu as vu mourir! » Expliqua Kyle, excité. « Il a ce cadeau… ou cette malédiction, cela dépend de la façon dont tu le vois... En tout cas, il meurt fréquemment. Et puis il se réanime peu de temps après. » Le Juif réprima un rire sous l’air étonné du nazi. « Je jure que je n’invente rien et que je ne suis pas fou. » Rigola-t-il. « Est-ce que tu l’as touché? »

 

« Euh… certainement, quand j'ai glissé la lettre dans sa poche. » Dit Éric avec méfiance, regardant Kyle comme s'il était complètement fou.

 

« Dans ce cas, il savait qui tu étais. Il savait que vous étiez lié à moi! » Le Juif continua dans son heureux euphorie.

 

« D’accoooooord... » Dit M. Cartman, commençant sérieusement à s’inquiéter pour la santé mentale de Kyle. «Tu sais, tu as l’air un peu fou. Tu n’as pas bu d'absinthe avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda le nazi, les sourcils arqués. Kyle rigolait, mais à la mention du verre, il s'arrêta. Il sembla choqué par le nazi et pâlit. Herr Cartman était lui-même surpris par le regard hanté que lui donnait le roux et regrettait immédiatement ses paroles. « Je suis tellement désolé… je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon. »

 

« Tu étais là? Au Cat’s Hat? » Murmura Kyle, choqué.

 

« Oui. Je t'ai regardé jouer hier. Tu y était incroyable et tellement perfectionné. » Dit le nazi avec une voix douce et fière. « Je voulais parler avec vous après le spectacle, quand le bar serait pratiquement vide, et puis tu ... Tu vois. »

 

…

 

**Soir du 16 janvier 1948**

 

_J'entre dans le Cats’ Hat. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Kyle jouerait dans un club de jazz. Et pourtant je ne suis pas si surpris que ça. Il a toujours aimé essayer de nouvelles choses, explorer son talent en musique, innover et expérimenter._

_Je suis assis dans un coin sombre, caché dans la pénombre de mon chapeau et du col de mon manteau. Et mon cœur bat d’attente, tandis que mes yeux cherchent et continuent de chercher. Je suis nerveux et dans l’attente. Je vais enfin le voir. Après deux ans et demi. Je me demande comment il va, je me demande s’il pense que je suis mort, je me demande même s’il pense à moi. Et la peur. J’ai peur de la mort, il m’a vaincu et a donné son cœur à quelqu'un de nouveau._

_De plus en plus de gens entrent dans le bar et l'endroit se remplit de manière agréable. Certains noirs traversent le bar et des gens les accueillent avec joie. Ils sont les musiciens. Et puis je le vois. Des boucles touffues de rouge dans une jolie coupe. Un large sourire sur son visage alors qu'il entre dans le club. Il est chaleureusement accueilli par ses nouveaux amis. Il a fière allure. Un peu plus mince que prévu, mais il avait toujours un petit cadre. Son rire atteint mes oreilles. Mon cœur se réchauffe et se contracte en même temps. C’est la vision la plus parfaite, la plus belle et la plus heureuse de ma vie. Je veux courir vers lui, lui dire que je suis de retour et que je ne le laisserai jamais partir, plus jamais. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un fantasme fou. Je reste donc assis, tandis que mes yeux le suivent avidement._

_Kyle et le groupe montent sur le podium. Le piano joue des notes douces. La percussion donne un rythme rythmique. Le son du violon coule dans la pièce. Et tout le monde est réduit au silence. Le groupe confirme grandement sa mélodie et fait de fantastiques duos entre piano et violon ou saxophone et violon. C'est fascinant. C’est exaltant. C’est magique. Kyle est un génie de la musique et je suis sûr qu’un avenir radieux l’attend._

_Il y a un intervalle dans la série et il est assis à côté d'un mec et de deux nanas. Et mon cœur s'enfonce. Kyle a l'air absolument délicieux, tentant avec ses boucles ébouriffées, son front en sueur et ses joues roses. Une des filles ne cesse de flirter avec lui. Mon sang bout. Mais Kyle la rejette. Je sens un sourire se glisser sur mon visage. Les femmes partent et une conversation commence entre le juif et le mec blond. Et quoi qu’il en soit, il consomme Kyle. Son visage se crispe. Ses yeux sont douloureux et remplis de douleur. Il a l'air plus vieux et je m'inquiète. Je peux voir qu'il souffre. Et j'ai peur que ce soit pour moi. La nouvelle de ma mort doit déjà l'avoir atteint._

_Quel que soit ce gars blond, je le déteste maintenant. Cette douce expression sur le visage du Juif ne devrait être réservée qu’à moi. Il y a un lien entre eux. Je remarque son amour. Je prévois déjà d’assassiner ce merdeux quand les filles revenaient s’asseoir avec lui. Le mec blond enroule ses bras autour de chacun d'elles avec un grand sourire satisfait. Donc, il n’aime pas Kyle amoureusement. Et par le sourire complice que le Juif lui fait, lui non plus. Et je soupire, soulagé._

_La nuit continue. La musique est fantastique. Kyle est absolument incroyable. Mais il devient difficile de profiter de la soirée. Parce que je m'inquiète tout le temps. Je crains pour sa réaction. Je crains un rejet, une colère, un mépris. Je me dis que je suis ridicule, mais je crains tout le temps._

_La soirée est finie. Le mec blond, clairement pervers, est parti avec les deux nanas. La plupart des clients et des musiciens sont partis. Kyle est assis au bar. Et je suis collé à ma chaise. Je me dis que c'est le moment, mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Je peux voir qu’il fume et boit. Et deviens inquiet. Parce que ce n’est pas ce que Kyle ferait. Après une longue hésitation, je me force à me lever. Je vais signaler ma présence. Mon cœur bat dangereusement vite. Je tiens mon verre de whisky comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et je m’assied juste à côté de lui._

_Kyle ne me remarque même pas. Sa main tenant la cigarette tremble. Je peux sentir l'absinthe qu'il boit d'un trait. Ses yeux sont flous, sa voix boueuse. Craquelé, rempli d’exaltation, rempli de douleur. C’est seulement maintenant que je suis assez proche que je peux voir ses traits pâles et les cernes sous ses yeux. Je sais instinctivement que ce n’est pas par manque de sommeil. Et j’écoute son discours sur la mort, sur l’existence vide et je suis perdu pour les mots. Le pianiste vient sauver Kyle de sa dépression euphorique. Je les regarde sortir du bar. Je ne vais même pas les chercher. De toute façon, le moment n'avait jamais été là parce que Kyle n'était pas lui-même. C'était une âme tourmentée noyée dans l'alcool. Et je décide que demain sera un jour meilleur._

_…_

****

**Le présent, 17 janvier 1948**

 

« Ça m'a fait si mal, quand je pensais que tu étais mort. » Avoua Kyle. « L'absinthe ... J’en ai seulement bu pour atténuer la douleur. »

 

« Je suis désolé. » Herr Cartman s’excusa sincèrement.

 

« Shh. Tu es de retour. Et c’est tout ce qui compte. »


	52. Ensemble, pour Toujours.

****

Herr Cartman écoutait calmement le récit de Kyle sur ses propres aventures et malheurs.

Le rouquin lui a parlé du jour où les alliés sont entrés dans le camp. À propos du jour où la guerre a pris fin. La marche à Munich. Le Juif lui dit à quel point Butters avait été utile et était heureux que le blond ait été fidèle à sa promesse de prendre soin de Kyle. Il a expliqué aux nazi qu'il était difficile de retrouver sa famille, mais comment ils avaient finalement été réunis. Kyle lui a parlé de son séjour chez sa tante et de la façon dont son cousin Kyle le rendait fou. Il a raconté son séjour dans le New Jersey et a expliqué comment cet endroit l'avait rendu encore plus fou. Il a parlé de son séjour à South Park et de la façon dont les événements fous de la ville ont été la dernière goutte et la véritable impulsion pour s’installer à New York. Le roux lui a parlé de la ville, de Kenny, de l'école, de Token et du groupe des Excuses de Banlieue. Et le nazi étaient émerveillé d’écouter comment son Juif avait lutté contre les tribulations de la vie, accepté leurs défis et construit sa propre vie.

 

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi. » Murmura Herr Cartman. Kyle sentit un frisson agréable parcourir son corps. Les lèvres du nazi rencontrèrent celles du juif. « C'est drôle. » Dit-il dans un petit rire. « Je me souviens qu'il y a eu un moment où tu m'as haï. Je suis sûr que tu voulais ma mort. » Kyle lâcha un petit rire et s'engagea dans le baiser avec plus d'empressement.

 

« Et je me souviens que tu m'as vu à une époque comme un jouet jetable conçu pour être joué jusqu'à ce qu'il casse. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur les genoux du nazi, en face de lui. Il a tracé de petits baisers séduisants sur le cou et la clavicule de Herr Cartman, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction.

 

« Je te vois toujours comme _mon_ jouet. » Murmura Herr Cartman à l'oreille du roux, le faisant frissonner. Ses mains parcoururent le dos du Juif, sur ses côtés, ses hanches et caressèrent ses collants. Kyle relâcha un petit souffle excité et embrassa le nazi avec plus de force. Il pouvait sentir la température monter, il pouvait sentir son corps implorer plus de contact.

 

«Je me souviens que tu as eu plaisir à me torturer à un moment donné. Tu aimais me voir souffrir. » Dit Kyle d'une voix tremblante. Il pouvait sentir le corps du nazi se développer et se presser contre son ventre. Sa main enveloppa l'érection de Herr Cartman et il commença à la caresser, la faisant grandir entre ses doigts. Le nazi libéra un gémissement de plaisir et fixa ses yeux sombres sur les verts.

 

« Tu dois penser que je suis une personne très cruelle. » Ronronna Herr Cartman avec un sourire diabolique et sa main cherchant l'érection de l'autre. Des gémissements et une respiration sereine emplissaient la pièce à mesure qu’ils se développaient le plaisir, leur sang circulant plus rapidement, leurs membres devenant de plus en plus longs et plus durs, leurs hanches bougeant en réponse à des caresses stimulantes.

 

« Oui. Tu es la personne la plus cruelle et la plus vicieuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, Herr Cartman. » Kyle murmura et mordilla l'oreille du nazi. Herr Cartman pouvait sentir que leurs corps étaient prêts et chercher automatiquement l'ouverture de Kyle. Le roux recula sa tête, laissa échapper un gémissement et commença instinctivement à bouger ses hanches. Bientôt, deux doigts bougèrent en Kyle, le stimulant, stimulant ses sens corporels.

 

« Et c’est pour ça que mendier ne t'aidera pas à échapper à ma torture. » Dit le Nazi pendant que ses doigts laissaient le corps de l’autre. Il attrapa Kyle par les hanches et le roula de manière à ce que le Juif soit allongé sur le dos dans le lit. Kyle lâcha un jappement et un rire joyeux.

 

Ils ont fermé leurs yeux et pouvaient lire à la fois leur amour et leur passion. Ils s'embrassèrent, baisers chauds et humides, pendant que Herr Cartman insérait son érection dans le corps de Kyle. Lentement, prudemment. Les lèvres de Kyle s'échappèrent doucement. Herr Cartman était trop pressé de faire plaisir à son petit Juif avec de petits morsures torturantes, des baisers et des suçons pendant qu'il bougeait lentement mais profondément dans son corps, de va-et-vient. Il grogna en sentant les murs toujours étroits. Il a fait écho aux doux gémissements et halètements de Kyle. Il a cherché dans chaque poussée le point faible de Kyle. Le roux devint d'autant plus immergée dans les petites caresses et plus agitée par la lente construction du plaisir.

 

Herr Cartman accéléra lorsque les petits mouvements lents ne suffisaient plus pour répondre à leurs besoins. La vitesse augmentait à mesure que la température devenait insupportablement chaude. Kyle se tortilla follement sous lui et lâcha un cri érotique quand il sentit le corps de Herr Cartman rencontrer sa prostate sans pitié. Le nazi était possédé par un violent plaisir et désir. Chaque poussée était plus dure, plus rapide et plus profonde. Son membre adulte se frottait tout au long des murs étroits. Le plaisir grandissait dans la seconde, avec l’impressionnante sensation de serrement et de chaleur. Kyle jura, gémit et demanda plus. Herr Cartman ne se souvenait pas d’avoir vu son Juif aussi extatique auparavant. Leurs corps glissaient de sueur et bougeaient avec toute l'énergie qu'ils pouvaient donner. Kyle a profondément enfoncé ses ongles dans le dos du nazi, le grattant et peignant le dos de Herr Cartman avec du sang et de la sueur.

 

« Plus fort… Merde! Plus fort !!! » cria Kyle au bord d’une explosion orgasmique. Il hurla de délicieux cris tandis que son corps tremblait pendant l'orgasme. Herr Cartman, sentit les murs se contracter autour de son corps. Il bougea encore plus vite et savoura le corps se relaxant sous le sien. Il lécha follement le cou de Kyle, le frappa plusieurs fois et libéra ses fluides avec un grognement bestial. Ils haletèrent et restèrent enlacés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, savourant l'intimité subséquente.

 

« Je me souviens de ne pas vouloir être sans toi. Je me souviens de t’avoir manqué. » Murmura Kyle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Herr Cartman regarda Kyle et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues roses. Il lui jeta un regard compatissant coupable et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. « Je me souviens de ne pas vouloir te perdre. Et comment ça m'a fait mal de le croire. » Herr Cartman tenait Kyle encore plus près de lui et embrassait les larmes. Sa poitrine éclatait de toutes les émotions mélangées qui se sont intensifiées jusqu'à ce moment. Peurs, angoisse, culpabilité et regret. Bonheur, accomplissement, perfection.

 

 « Je veux vieillir avec toi, Kalh.» Herr Cartman laissa échapper avant même qu'il puisse se servir. Ce sont toutes ces émotions accablantes folles qui lui ont fait perdre toute sa raison. Il a été choqué par ses propres aveux. Il regarda Kyle toujours assommé par ses propres mots et put sentir ses lèvres former un sourire. Kyle le regardait avec le plus large et le plus heureux sourire jamais créé.

 

 « Je ... je ne pouvais rien souhaiter de plus. » Dit Kyle dans un souffle heureux.

 

Leurs yeux étaient fermés. Marrons sur du verts. Ce n'était rien comme la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de colère, pas de peur, pas de chagrin. Ils étaient plutôt pleins d'amour et de bonheur. Nazi et Juif ont vu la grandeur de la vie se refléter dans les yeux de chacun. Deux ennemis qui sont devenus amants dans une guerre horrible. Séparés pendant la libération et séparés par les tribulations de la vie. Ils ont vu la grandeur d'être ensemble reflétés dans leurs yeux. Deux âmes sœurs qui se sont retrouvées dans les circonstances les plus improbables. Uni. Complet. Herr Cartman l'appelait le destin. Kyle l'a appelé Dieu.

 

_Mais tous deux savaient que c'était toujours un violon particulier qui les avait réunis._

 

 

**LA FIN.**

 

* * *

 

 

_**Épilogue** _

 

 

* Kyle et Herr Cartman ont vécu ensemble en couple et sont devenus des partenaires commerciaux. Kyle a conclu avec le Conservatoire avec des résultats exceptionnels et est devenu un violoniste fréquemment sollicité pour des concerts. Il est devenu célèbre pour son caractère polyvalent, jouant de toutes sortes de styles et de sons. Il a créé sa propre école de musique, spécialement conçue pour les enfants aux possibilités financières limitées.<br />  
Le centre de vengeance parentale de Herr Cartman est devenu un succès international. À la fin des années 50, il est devenu l'animateur d'un talk-show populaire sur le conseil parental, dans lequel des personnages appelés «Clyde Frog» et «Polly Prissypants» ont exprimé ses conseils les plus importants et ses leçons de vie.

* Sheila Broflovski a été dévastée par la révélation de l’orientation sexuelle de Kyle, surtout que son autre moitié n’était autre que l’ancien SS Herr Cartman. Gerald Broflovski, de l’autre côté, soupçonnait déjà une liaison entre eux deux à Dachau. La nouvelle n'était que la confirmation de ses plus grandes peurs. Enfin, Ike n’a pas été le moins surpris et l’a accepté facilement. Quand Sheila a commencé avec son «Qu-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! QUOI ?!!» typique, Kyle a menacé de rompre ses liens avec sa famille pour toujours s'ils révélaient la nouvelle identité de Herr Cartman, les forçant à la garder secrète. Thanksgiving est devenue depuis un événement cocasse des plus importants chez les Broflovski.

* Sheila Broflovski est devenue la principale activiste de South Park, inventant de nouvelles manifestations chaque jour sur toutes sortes de questions. Devenu un avocat renommé, Gerald Broflovski a abusé de son pouvoir en persuadant ses clients de poursuivre en justice des écoles dans lesquelles des étudiants faisaient de multiples fausses déclarations de harcèlement sexuel. Il en a gagnés des millions avec et a créé l'habitude d'emménager dans de plus grandes maisons. Ike a ajouté des scandales sexuels à l’histoire de la famille lorsqu’il a eu une relation avec l’enseignante de maternelle locale. Après sa puberté turbulente et rebelle, il est qualifié de «génie» à l'université et a poursuivi une carrière dans la politique.

* Stan et Wendy se sont mariés, mais n’ont pas eu un mariage stable. Leur relation est tombée dans une spirale continue de rupture et de rattrapage. Néanmoins, le couple finissait toujours par revenir l'un à l'autre et vivait heureux à sa façon. Ils ont eu un fils, Charles Kyle Marsh, appelé après l’écrivain préféré de Wendy (Charles Dickens) et le meilleur ami de Stan.

* Butters a fondé une fondation à but non lucratif dans laquelle des animaux en peluche géants étaient utilisés comme mascottes lors de rassemblements d'informations pour les enfants. Il vint aussi à écrire un livre sur un anti-héros que les enfants semblait adoré, tellement que le vilain nommée Professeur Chaos fut remarqué par le célèbre Mystérion dans une de ses œuvres.

* Token a suivi une brillante carrière de chanteur et de saxophoniste dans le monde du Rhythm and Blues. Il avait souvent des problèmes avec ses dirigeants, qui étaient régulièrement licenciés (parmi lesquels Herr Cartman). Lui et Nichole se sont mariés et ont eu 5 fils qui sont plus tard devenus des chanteurs mondialement connus, leur groupe s'appelant les Black-Five.

* Chef était l'animateur de sa propre émission de télévision sur la cuisine. Il a été censuré après une féroce manifestation dirigée par une folle femme rousse, à cause du contenu sexuel de ses chansons alors qu'il cuisinait et des femmes sexy à moitié nues dansant à l'arrière-plan.

* Craig a consacré sa vie au combat contre les dangereux cochon d‘indes géants. Il a vécu au Pérou, dans le temple perdu du «pays oublié des géants», où il a distribué des groupes de Pan Flûtes péruviennes sur toute la planète pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. Sa mission était de protéger l’humanité de l’horrible cobaye Pirate et de réaliser l’ancienne prophétie inca.

* Clyde a hérité de la société de chaussures de son père et a inventé les chaussures de sport Nike. Il s'est marié avec Bebe, mais ils ont divorcé après leur troisième année de mariage. Il est devenu un joueur milliardaire, vivant en compagnie d’un groupe de jolies demoiselles qu’il a baptisées Raisins.<br />  
Après le divorce, Bebe a poursuivi son rêve en utilisant son cerveau au lieu de ses seins pour réussir. Elle est allée au collège et a obtenu son doctorat en psychologie, devenant une des pionnières de la thérapie sexuelle pour couples.

* Tweek a présenté au monde une nouvelle recette de boisson rafraîchissante mais stimulante. Il l'a appelé Coca Cola.

*M. Garrison et Mr. Slave ont survécu à la Seconde Guerre mondiale, mais le couple gay s'est séparé peu de temps après. M. Garrison s'est mis en quête de retrouver son pénis, après que Herr Cartman lui-même s'en soit pris à lui pour se venger de la comptabilité frauduleuse. L'ancienne comptable a subi un changement de sexe après avoir fait un voyage de découverte de soi. Mme Garrison est devenue lesbienne et a conclu qu'il était inévitablement gay. Elle retrouva son pénis et fit un deuxième changement de sexe en redevenant un homme. M. Garrison est retourné chez M. Slave peu de temps après. Le couple ne s'est jamais séparé. Devenus des activistes importants dans les années 1960 et 1970, ils participèrent avec zèle aux congrès des homosexuels à San Francisco.

* Le père Maximiliam est presque devenu pape, mais a échoué après avoir exprimé sa désapprobation à propos de la pratique de la pédophilie et de la présence d’Alien au Vatican.

* Quant à Kenny, il mourait tous les jours. Il est devenu un journaliste et écrivain à succès, connu pour sa franchise sur le charismatique Mystérion, le super-héros. Mais son best-seller était un livre sur l'histoire d'amour exceptionnelle entre un Juif et un SS durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, intitulé «Le Violon».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERCI DE LIRE CETTE HISTOIRE!


End file.
